Angel In The Attic
by fusedtwilight
Summary: The X-men are called to pick up a new student, soon the find out he may look like an angel, but his powers are more of the divine wrath kind. Can Michael fit in at Xaviers? And what does Magneto want with him?
1. Chapter 1

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 1

**Fusedtwilight: So yeah this is my first ever X-men fanfic so...please be gentle. I am a big fan of Marvel, especially X-men. I have seen the movies, the cartoons (save Wolverine and the x-men but I am working on that) and I read all the comics. I have always wanted to do an X-men fic and finally came up with a fic idea. I will keep this short and let you get on with the story, but first I would like to thanl my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. **

It all started around eight in the morning on Sunday.

In the state of New York, in the small town of Cambridge there was a family with a really big secret.

The family was a family of five. A husband, his wife, and their three children, two sons and one daughter.

On the outside the family seemed to be the perfect picture of a modern family. The father had a good job and supported his family. The mother was caring and loving and kept her house nice and tidy.

Their son and daughter never got into trouble, never staid out late or smoked or drank or even had premarital sex, they got good grades and had plenty of good friends and always did as their parents told them to.

The family hardly ever quarreled. The children were respectful and did all their chores. The parents loved their children very much and took great pride in them.

If anyone talked about the Branson's it was with either with a smile or with of envy.

Even their house was perfect. Clean cut green grass lawn, nice flower bed below the windows. The house was two stories with an attic and it was in that attic where the secret of the family lived.

They never spoke of this secret to anyone, fearing what would happen. They saw the news. Saw the protestors, the riots, the giant metal men hunting them down.

They treated their secret with shame and fear. They kept him hidden from the world and had so since he was ten.

The secret was one of the children themselves.

The Bronson's had three children: their eldest child Paxton, Their only daughter Mya, and the big, shameful secret. Their youngest son: Michael.

To the outside world, Michael who was a victim of mental illness and as such was home schooled by his parents and kept isolated. It was a rare event to see him. When he was seen outside his home it was always with one of his parents and he never spoke to anyone.

A result of the illness, his parents said. They would tell people ignoring him was best as he would get confused then angry then violent.

But this was a lie. Michael had no mental illness.

But he did suffer a very unique condition which too many was considered a worldwide epidemic.

Michael was a mutant.

* * *

><p>Mary was a nervous wreck, but she did her best to not let it show. It was eight on Sunday and her family got ready for Church.<p>

Her husband Nathan was putting his tie on and she had just finished serving her children breakfast.

"Are you sure you will not come Mary?" Nathan asked.

"Yes. I want to work on the flowers today," she lied.

"You and your flowers," Nathan said with a loving smile.

He kissed her on the cheek.

Mary smiled. "Sweetheart, I was wondering. Do you think tonight we can let Michael out tonight?"

Nathan's smile fell. Paxton and Mya stopped eating and watched their parents cautiously. Michael was a sore subject on the best of days.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Well it has been a while. He has been a very good boy. He could use some fresh air."

"We'll talk more later," Nathan said, using his end of discussion tone.

Mary nodded. Knowing deep down had it not been for her, her husband would keep Michael locked up tight and never let him out. Only she was able to convince him to let him out from time to time. Only she could make him see that keeping him locked up without the occasional person seeing him might make people curious as to why they never saw him.

Even if he had a mental illness it would be odd for him not to be seen from time to time.

Nathan treated him like an evil secret. Something that had to be kept hidden. The children feared their brother and what he was. They feared what would happen if their friends found out their youngest brother was a mutant.

They remembered this one girl who was revealed to have an uncle who was a mutant. She soon became the pariah of their school, a victim of much teasing and cruel taunting jokes. They did not want that to happen to them.

Mary was scared too. Not for her or what people would say if they knew. She feared for Michael. Feared what a continued life of misery would do to him.

Was she scared of mutants? Yes, of course. How can you not feel fear of a being who can make you do what he wishes with his will alone? Or a girl who can walk into your home by simply walking through the wall like it was air.

But she did not fear her son, her sweet, sweet Michael. This was no life for him. He needed to be somewhere, where he could thrive and be with other people like him.

So, unbeknownst to her husband she contacted a man who ran a school for mutants, who would be here shortly. She was trying to discreetly usher her family out before the man arrived.

She knew Nathan would be furious when he learned what she had done. But this was what was best for Micheal.

She kissed Nathan and her children and wished them well. Once they drove off to go to church she went and made some scrambled egg's, toast, and bacon with a nice glass of milk. She put the food on a platter and went upstairs to the attic. Pulling the key out and unlocking the door that led up to it she climbed the flight of stairs and unlocked the second door that led to Michael's room.

"Michael, sweetie, I have made breakfast for you," she said.

Michael's room was the attic itself. When they moved him up here six years ago Mary had done her best to make the place cozy for her sweet little boy. Not an easy task considering what she had to work with.

A bed, a dresser, a small TV, and a small desk for Michael to sit at. The walls were insulated to help keep him warm during winter and they used a space heater when it got to chilly.

Michael was at his desk drawing a picture of a bird flying in the sky. He looked up when his mother came up with his food. He wore a jacket with the hood up so you could barely see his face.

"Thank you mother," he said.

His voice was soft and gentle; it made you think of rain hitting the roof of your house. A certain kind of calm and peace that helped relaxes you. The kind of sound you could listen to for hours.

"I need you to eat quickly sweetie," she said.

"Why? Are we going to church?" he asked.

"No baby. Today..." she took a deep breath. The words were hard for her to say. She loved her son dearly. Despite letting her husband keep him locked up here. It pained her to do this. After all, all mothers find it difficult when their children leave the nest. But it was what was best for Michael.

As much as she hated to let him go she knew he could be happier away from home then in it. She hated that she allowed it to go on for this long but she wasn't going to let it go on any longer.

Michael had two more years to go before he was eighteen. He needed to be around people, he needed to see the world. He needed to stretch his wings and fly.

"Today some people are coming to take you to a special school."

* * *

><p>Not too far away a car was being driven down the road.<p>

The car belonged to Charles Xavier. Headmaster of the Xavier school for gifted youngsters, mutant rights activist and one of the most powerful mutants in the world.

He rode in the back along with two of his staff members. Warren Worthington the third, also known as Angel. A mutant from a rich family with a mutation that gave him a pair of angel like wings which allowed him to fly, and Betsy Braddock, also known as Psylock. A mutant woman with powerful telepathy, which she could manifest as a psychic blade.

The man driving was a man simply known as Logan. More infamously known as Wolverine. A mutant with a tragic past, incapable of remembering his past, but always haunted by it in the form of nightmares and individuals he met long ago. Logan had a healing factor which helped him regenerate injuries that would kill most people. He also had enhanced senses and three retractable bone claws that are housed within each forearm. His skeleton was coated in an indestructible metal known as adamantium which made his claws capable of cutting through virtually everything.

It was part of a project he did not sign up for.

"Why did we not just take the jet?" Warren asked.

"It's only an hour's drive from Westchester love. Besides, I think we might arouse suspicion if we park the jet in the street," Betsy said.

"So, why are we picking this kid up?" Logan asked as he drove. "Why doesn't his mother just ship him off?"

"Because Logan, his father would rather keep him in isolation then let him wonder outside. His mother secretly called me and requested we take him to the school. The poor boy has been kept in isolation for the past six years," Xavier said.

"Six years? Is his mutation that noticeable?" Warren asked.

Xavier looked at him with a sly smile. "It can be hidden, but his father is very paranoid about people learning the truth. There is a reason why I asked you to come Warren. I think of all of us Michael will have the most in common with you."

"Me? Why me?" Warren asked.

"You'll see," was all the professor said.

Betsy began to communicate telepathically with the professor.

_-Charles, what exactly is his mutation?- Betsy asked._

_-You will see. Trust me.-_

They continued to drive to the Bronson house in silence. When they arrived Logan got out and retrieved the professor's chair from the trunk. Once he was situated they proceeded to the house, taking note at how well kept it was.

When they reached the front porch Charles was thankful that there were no stairs. Since losing the use of his legs stairs had become a nemesis of his, It always made things inconvenient for him.

The one thing he did not enjoy when he came personally to visit the family of a potential new student was always blasted stairs. It was hard to come off as respectable when you have to have your co-workers drag you up some stairs.

They knocked on the door and Mary answered. "Hello?" she said in greeting.

"Mrs. Bronson, I am Charles Xavier, we talked on the phone," Xavier greeted her with a warm smile. These are my associates. Logan, Warren and Betsy."

"Pleasure to meet you, please come in." she quickly ushered them in and quickly looked around outside to make sure no one saw.

Logan could hear her heart beating a little quicker then was the norm, could smell the slightest tinge of fear in her scent. Xavier and Betsy could sense it as well, being telepath's they had learned to block out thoughts, but sometimes they could still get impressions or if the person was thinking hard enough they could hear it.

They knew she was worried someone might see them. Charles Xavier was famous for his school and she did not want to risk one of the neighbors seeing him. They might realize he was there for one of her children and then everyone would know the truth.

They all sat down in the living room. Charles of course always staid sitting down.

"Thank you all for coming. I really do appreciate this, Michael should almost be done with his breakfast," Mary said. "May I get you anything to drink? Tea, coffee?"

They all politely refused her offer.

"Mrs. Bronson, is your husband home?" Xavier asked.

"No, he and the children are at Church. I thought it best." a sad look crossed her face. "My husband...he doesn't like mutants. He is a good man but...it all changed when Michael turned ten. He started to get these pains in his back, he was becoming more athletic at school, and he was becoming stronger and faster than the other children. One day he started to develop these growths on his back."

A strange feeling settled in Warren's gut. The symptoms she was describing sounded very familiar to him. Because when his gift first manifested he suffered similar symptoms.

"We feared it was cancer or some kind of bone defect. Then one day he got real sick and fell to the ground and started screaming in pain. He said it was his back. We took his shirt off and the mounds on his back were moving." her eyes were haunted from the memory. "Then he screamed as his skin began to tear and...they came out."

"Maybe it's best if we see," Xavier said.

"Yes, of course. Michael!" Mary called.

Logan heard movement from upstairs and the professor and Betsy sensed him coming down, they could hear his thoughts. He was a little confused a bit worried.

_-Wonder who it could be? They usually don't let me down when we have guests. Why isn't father here? No way he is going to let me meet someone without him being here. I hope he doesn't yell at mother again for this.-_

It was not unusual for one parent to be anti-mutant and the other pro-mutant. The X-men had met many families where one parent loved and accepted their mutant child while the other didn't.

It was sad how a little thing like genetics could cause such a schism in a family.

A few moments later Michael came walking into the living room. With the exception of Xavier and Mary everyone was surprised to see him wearing a baggy jacket with the hood drawn. It was such a nice day out and there was no need to wear such clothing inside.

But Michael was taught long ago to wear his hood up when they had guests or if they were out in public. He drew too much attention with his face. It helped add to the illusion that something was wrong with him in the head too.

He glanced at the guests with a little unease; he didn't like it when they had guests over. He was not allowed to talk to them and he didn't like how they looked at him. Sometimes with pity, sometimes with caution. He really wished he didn't have to go along with the excuse he was mentally ill.

"Yes mother?" he asked.

Betsy liked the sound of his voice. It was so soft and gentle. It sounded like wind chimes to her ears. She wondered if he was a singer? She had a feeling with a voice like that he would be the new teen heart throb. She could see him surrounded by dozens of groupies looking at him in wonder as he sang to them.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Mary asked.

"Yes mother, I made my bed as well."

"That my boy," Mary said with a smile. "Sweetie, show our guests your back."

"Mother?" Michael asked sounding shocked.

He never showed anyone his back but his mother, his father refused to see him without a shirt on, and they definitely never let anyone see him without his shirt. He shuddered to think what his father would do when he found out.

"It's okay," she said.

"But father said-"

"Warren, maybe you should show him your gift," Xavier said.

Warren nodded and got up. "Hello Michael, I am Warren."

"I know you, you were on the TV, you're the one called Angel," Michael said with wonder in his voice.

The X-men had been on the television plenty of times. Michael had seen the news, he had seen the footage of them fighting giant killer robots or other evil mutants. Michael was always fascinated to watch Warren or as he knew him Angel. He liked to draw pictures of the X-men in his sketchbooks.

"That's right," Warren said. He brought up his hand showing him his watch. He pressed a button on it and his image seemed to flicker. Mary gasped and covered her mouth.

Angel turned around and saw the pair of white wings that were folded against his back. Like angel wings.

"My God, their just like his," Mary said.

"His?" Warren asked confused.

"Show him sweetie," Mary said.

Michael pulled his hood back. Everyone except Mary gasped. Micheal was simply breath taking. He had jet black hair that went past his ears, it was smooth and shined in the sun light. Betsy had an urge to run her fingers through his hair to see if it felt as silky as it look. He had a pointed chin, high thin cheekbones, big round innocent eyes. His skin was very white, it made his hair look even blacker. He had wide shoulders and a broad chest. He was five foot seven and Betsy had a feeling when he grew older he would grow taller. She could tell from how his chest was built he had yet to fully grow into it. His eyes were the color of gold, like burning suns. He was one of the most beautiful beings she had ever seen in her life.

A part of her was ashamed she was having such a strong reaction to this boy who was more then ten years her junior. But he was just so damned gorgeous. Then she shook her head and focused.

_-My God Charles, look at him he is gorgeous! He's even better looking then Warren and that is saying something. Even the guys are amazed!-_

She could sense Logan and Warren's amazement. They were not having as strong a reaction to him as she was having. She could feel Logan was feeling a little uncomfortable. He was no longer looking at Michael, his male pride unable to bear the affect any longer.

_-Yes, he is most striking. I foresee the girls at the school having a new idol to fawn over,- Xavier said._

_-Not just the students Charles, I mean if this is what I am feeling imagine what the female staff will feel.-_

Michael noticed the affect he was having but did not realize it was a result of his inhuman beauty. Looking down to avoid their gaze he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off and Betsy did her best to look him in the face. She did notice that the jacket gave the illusion of weight. Michael was a lot more skinny then any of them thought. He looked so frail.

He turned around, everyone save Xavier and Mary looked surprised at what they saw.

Just like Warren, there was a pair of snow white wings, like what you saw on an angel on Michael's back.

In an instant Warren realized why the Professor had asked he come. The only other mutant he knew of that had wings like him was Joshua Guthrie. The younger brother to Sam Guthrie, also known as Cannonball. Joshua was called Icarus and his wings were red where's Warren's were white. Like Warren he had a powerful healing factor and he was a well accomplished musician. He was also capable of mimicking voices.

Michael put his jacket back on, zipping it up, but leaving the hood down.

"When his father saw what had come out of Michael's back he realized what he was. That's when everything changed," Mary said.

Michael's shoulders slumped in sadness. Remembering the day clearly.

"After he grew his wings Nathan moved him to the attic. We took him out of school and taught him ourselves. We told people Michael had developed a mental illness and had to be confined the majority of the time. Nathan treated him different, was harsher with him. Never let him have any contact with the outside world. When we do take him out he is always with me or his father, Nathan does not let him talk to anyone though. If he feels he has done something wrong he locks him up in his room and won't let him eat."

Mary stood up and went to stand by her son's side. She put her hand on his shoulder. "This has gone on for six years and it is time for it to end. I have not been a good mother, I allowed this to happen."

Michael placed his hand on his mothers. "Don't say that, you have taken very good care of me." his smile was like the sun, bright and warm. The look of love in his eyes plain as day.

"No, I have not. I should have not allowed your father to do that to you." she looked at Charles and the others. "But I was afraid. Afraid to defy him and afraid what the town would think. We know what happens to the families of mutants. We were always afraid a mob would come to our home."

"Yes, it can be difficult for the families of mutants as well," Xavier said. "But at our school Michael can be taught how to use and control his gifts. To further his education and prepare him for a world that does not understand him."

"You mean hates him," Mary said sadly.

Xavier nodded.

"I want him to grow. This life is killing him. I want him to be with others like him so he can make friends and live and laugh. He can't get that here."

"Mother, am I leaving?" Michael asked sounding a little scared.

"Yes baby."

"But, what about you and what will dad say when he finds out?" Michael asked.

"Your father will have to deal with it," Mary said. "He will be mad at first. But after a while he will see it for the best."

"You have nothing to be scared of Michael," Xavier said kindly. "At my school you will meet others like you. Some will have appearances more amazing and bizarre then you can imagine. But you and they all share the pain of living in a world that fears you. You will make friends and you will receive the best education from the finest teachers in the world."

Michael still looked unsure.

"Will I be allowed to fly?" he asked.

His back twitched, as if his wings responded to the thought.

"Of course you can," Warren said, "at Xavier's we teach our students to not only control their powers, but to embrace them. I myself teach the flying class for students who are capable of flight."

"Really?" Michael said brightly.

Betsy smiled to herself. She could tell Warren had a fan. She remembered his comment about seeing him on TV. She imagined what he must have seen. Someone like himself, with a similar mutation who was allowed to fly and be himself. She could understand why Warren would be Michael's hero. Warren was everything he wanted to be.

"Yes, and if you join Xavier's I will be one of your teachers," Warren said.

"What is that thing on your wrist?" he asked.

"It's an image inducer," Warren said, "Like the professor said some of our students mutations are to obvious for them to go out without fear of being harassed. So we created these special devices that create an optical illusion of an average human teen so they can hide in plane sight."

"Could I have one?"

"You wouldn't need one, all you have to do is keep your wings covered and you can walk around without worry, I use one because I don't like keeping my wings confined."

Michael was quiet. Although a part of him wanted to say yes, another part was afraid. Afraid to leave his home and the world he knew for the unknown. Afraid of what his life would be like outside of his attic, a life that would surround him with all kinds of things.

"What do you say sweetie?" Mary asked.

Michael bit his lower lip nervously. On the one hand he was scared to leave. His home, his family, his attic was all he had ever known. But his mom was right, he wanted to go out in the world, he wanted to explore, see new things and meet new people. He was tired of living in a home where he was kept hidden like a dirty little secret. With a father who resented him and siblings who feared him.

"Alright, I will do it," he said.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Mary had packed Michael's bag. He didn't have many things to take with him, some clothes and his drawing kit.<p>

Judging from all the pencils and pad's of paper Warren was sure Michael would enjoy Peter's art class.

The professor and the others were in the car waiting for them. Michael was hugging his mother one last time. "You have to write or call as often as you can," she said, her voice filled with pain.

The kind of pain a mother has when they must let their child go.

"I will mother, I promise."

"And don't worry about your father, once he sees how things change he will see it was for the best," she said.

As much as it shamed her to think, once Michael was gone it would be like a weight was lifted from the family. There would be no fear of someone learning the truth or of secret government agents breaking into their house to take him away.

"You be good now. Do as you're told and do all your homework and try to make friends. Make sure you keep your room tidy and your clothes clean. Don't forget to brush your teeth and take care of yourselves. And be careful of the girls...some might be a little too taken with your appearance dear," Mary said.

She knew how girls were in today's age. The idea of her sweet little angel being fawned by a bunch of teenage girls did not make her happy.

"I will mother," Michael said.

He kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. They let go and he followed Warren to the car. He looked back twice. His mother smiled a single tear fell down her face.

She waved goodbye to her baby boy, happy that at last he could find the happiness he could not find at home.

The car drove down the road, leading Michael to his new life. Leading him into the unknown.

It was half an hour later.

Michael was looking out the window with small wonder. He had never left his small town before. Each new turn of the road revealed something new to him, and he loved it.

Betsy and the professor could sense his wonder and amazement. They smiled, glad they were able to liberate him from his imprisonment.

Many times they had helped a mutant find their place at the school, Sadly many of them suffered a life worse then what Michael suffered. Some of the students had parents that disowned them or even tried to kill them.

"Are there any other mutants like you and me?" Michael asked Warren.

"Yes, only one other. His name is Joshua, or Jay as he likes to be called. His codename is Icarus and he has wings like you and me, only they are red."

"Can he make fire like me?"

"Fire?" Warren asked confused.

All of a sudden the car began to shake. It was not just the car, it was the ground. It was like there was a small earthquake.

"Hang on!" Logan yelled from the front.

The car squealed to a stop. The road in front of them cracked and heaved as a small group of boulders pushed from the ground. Preventing them from going any further.

"Everyone alright?" Logan asked when the shaking stopped.

"We're fine," Warren said.

"Was that an earthquake?" Michael asked.

"That was no earthquake," Logan said.

"Professor, you sensing it to?" Betsy asked.

"Yes, I am," Xavier said.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Nothing, quick, everyone out!" Xavier ordered.

They all got out quickly. Warren held the professor as Logan got his chair out. "Blast what I wouldn't give for a healing factor of my own," Xavier said.

"What is going on?" Michael asked nervous.

"We are under attack," Betsy said. "That was no ordinary earthquake. I tried to sense who did it but there are some blind spots in my telepathy. That means someone has psy-shielding which protects them from telepathy."

"I am calling the others now," Xavier said placing a hand to his head.

"What is he doing?" Michael asked.

"The professor is the world's most powerful telepath. He is calling for help," Logan said.

"Cool," Michael said.

Logan sniffed the air and an animal like growl escaped his throat. His lips pulled back in a snarl and he held up his fists.

SNIKT

Three metal blade shot out of Logan's forearms.

"Whoa!" Michael said.

"Guys, we have company."

There was a rumbling sound and something large smashed through the boulders.

When the dust cleared they saw an extremely large and fat man brushing dust of his shoulders. He was about six foot five and looked like he weighed a ton, literally. His belly was so large it looked like it could fit all of them together.

"Well, well, look what I found," the inhumanly obese man said.

"Blob," Logan growled.

_Blob? _Michael thought to himself. Was that the man's name? Blob? If it was it was very appropriate.

"Yeah, and I didn't come alone," he said with a mean smile. A group of people emerged from behind the man. He was large enough to hide them all. There was a woman with deep blue skin and bright red hair. Hair eyes were lizard yellow. She wore a skimpy white dress that appeared to have small skulls around the waist.

There was another man in a vivid orange suite. He wore a metal pack on his back that connected a pair of cables into wrist gauntlets the man wore. Like his suite the man's hair was bright orange.

Another man wore a silver suite with a metal helmet that revealed his lower jaw.

There was another smaller man with a slight green tinge to his skin, he hopped like a frog, his hops took him far and his movements were toad like.

Finally a man in a ragged torn leather coat with long dirty hair, black vicious nails, like a cat, a pair of large canines and a vicious snarl. His eyes were focused on Logan and they glared at each other with a look of pure hate.

"Mystique," Xavier said, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Magneto has sent us to recover the boy in your possession," the blue woman said. She smiled but it was not a pleasant one. "Thank you for saving us the trip."

"What does Magnus want with him?" Xavier said.

"None of your concern!"

"Afraid I must disagree," Betsy said stepping forward.

"Psylock, we are all wearing psi-shields, as I am sure you now know. Your telepathy won't affect us," Mystique said.

"Really?" Betsy asked. She held up her fist and it glowed a purple color. It extended into a blade like shape. "Will it save you from my psi-blade?" she asked.

"_Keep them preoccupied Betsy, the others are on their way and will be here in ten minutes-" Xavier said._

"_I'll try professor." Betsy said._

"Enough! Get the boy!" Mystique yelled.

The man in the orange suite pointed his fists at them. From the gauntlets there was a clicking sound and a jet of fire erupted forth.

"Look out!" Logan yelled.

Out of reflex Michael's wings broke free of his jacket, shredding it to pieces. He and Warren immediately took flight to avoid the flames. Wolverine and Psylock dodged to the side.

The car didn't make it. It exploded in flames, taking with it Michael's cloth's and art set. Something which greatly upset him.

Michael wasn't as good a flier as Warren. He had many years of experience and Michael had been locked up for so long he had to work extra hard just to stay airborne. Under normal circumstances he would be enjoying flying but since they were being attacked by a bunch of oddly dressed psycho's he was unable to fully appreciate the feeling.

Warren flew next to him, the professor still in his arms. Michael watched how effortlessly he carried the professor. Michael doubted he could carry the professor and stay in flight at the same time.

"Who are they?" Michael asked.

"The brother hood of mutants. A very bad group of mutants who seek mutant rights through terrorist means," The professor said.

"What do they want with me?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. But don't worry, they won't get you."

Down below things were not looking good. Wolverine was fighting Toad, Sabertooth, and Blob. Psylock was fighting Mystique, Pyro and Avalanche.

"How much longer?" Warren asked the professor.

"Five more minutes!" Xavier yelled.

Psylock and Mystique seemed to be on equal footing. They both blocked one another and dodged when they were attacked. Pyro was on the sidelines, waiting for the right moment so not to fry his team mates.

Avalanche used his power to shake the ground, it caused Psylock to lose her footing and gave Mystique the opening she needed. She kicked Psylock in the gut sending her flying back.

"Betsy!" Warren shouted.

"Pyro now!" Mystique yelled.

Pyro grinned and pointed his gauntlets at Psylock. A jet of fire shot forth from them, to Michael's horror the fire took the shape of a massive demonic lion.

Reacting quickly Michael flew down as fast as he could.

"Michael no!" Xavier yelled.

Michael flapped his wings as hard as he could. His movements were erratic at best, this was the first time he had ever flown and he was amazed he could even do it, once his mutation had manifested his father kept him locked up.

Naturally he was not allowed to fly so his wings were not in their best condition; they were already getting tired from carrying him around. But he had to get to Betsy before it was too late.

She was nice and he didn't want her to get hurt.

Michael landed in front of Psylock and wrapped his wings around them both. Mystique looked in horror as their target was enveloped in the fire.

"Stop! Not the boy you fool!"

Pyro stopped and feared the condition the boy would be in. He had made the flames strong enough to burn someone to the bone. Magneto had ordered the boy be unharmed and feared he would soon be on the man's shit list for charbroiling his mutant.

But to everyone's immense surprise when the fires died down Michael was unharmed. Not a single mark was on his body or his feathers.

He unwrapped his wings from himself and Psylock. His paints were a little singed but he was completely unharmed.

"No bloody way!" Pyro said amazed he survived.

"Are you okay Miss?" Michael asked Psylock.

"Yeah, thanks," Betsy said amazed. "How did you know you could do that?" she asked.

"I didn't," he said with an amazed smile.

Michael did not know he was immune to fire, he thought he was going to wind up horribly burned or killed but all he had cared about was saving Miss Betsy.

"Get the boy!" Mystique ordered.

Michael frowned and turned to the brotherhood which was now advancing on him and Psylock. Wolverine and Sabertooth were still fighting. Their cloth's torn and bloody.

"Leave me alone!" Michael screamed.

He held up his hand and it began to glow.

"What the-?" Mystique began to say.

A white energy that looked like a cross between fire and lightning appeared on his hands, they flickered like flame but crackled like electricity. Michael pointed his hands at them and the energy began to grow. Instinctively knowing what was about to happen the brotherhood hid behind the Blob who shielded his teammates.

The energy shot from his hands in a brilliant display of white light, it hit the Blob with an enormous concussive force and actually pushed the massive mutant back a few feet.

"AGGGHH!"

Blob screamed in pain as the fire/lightning hit him. When the energy died down, Micheal's hands continued to glow and he looked amazed, like he was not expecting it to be that strong.

Blob's skin was tomato red and some of his uniform had been burned away. Horrible blisters appeared on his immense torso.

"That fucking hurt!" Blob roared.

The other Brotherhood members surveyed the damage. They and the x-men had looks of immense surprise on their faces. The Blob had a level of invulnerability that protected him from damage and Michael's attack had done more damage to him then Cyclops's own optic beams ever did. There was a black line on the road, the heat from the blast had melted it, causing the road to liquefy to tar.

"Blimey!" Pyro said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Michael said, his hand stopped glowing.

"No! You did good, keep it up bub!" Logan yelled as he grappled with Sabertooth.

Warren remembered when Michael asked if Jay could make fire, before he did not know what he meant, but now he got it. First fire immunity and now this? What else did the boy have up his sleeves?

There was a sudden wind change, the clouds began to turn black and thunder was heard.

"Shit, retreat, the reinforcements have arrived," Mystique yelled.

From the clouds a giant plane began to descend. A woman flew next to it, she was African American but her long hair was white as snow, as was her eyes.

The brotherhood quickly ran for the forest, rain began to fall, putting out the fire form the now ruined car.

"Professor, is everyone okay?" the woman, known as Ororo or Storm asked.

"Yes, we are fine. We did not anticipate the Brotherhood attacking though."

Wolverine walked up to Psylock and Michael. His cloths were ripped and there was blood, but there was not a mark on him.

"You okay bub?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes, I am sorry; I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't know I could make the fire that strong," Michael said with regret in his voice.

"Don't feel bad, remember what they would have done to Psylock had you not shielded her from Pyro's fire," Logan said.

The plane landed on the ground. A door on the side opened and a flight of stairs descended. A man with a visor came walking out. He had brown hair and the visor glowed red. "Storm, is the area clear?" he asked, with the voice of a leader.

"It is, they ran off when they saw us. Looked like Blob was hurt bad," Storm said.

Warren flew down, with the professor. "It would seem our newest addition is more powerful than we thought," Xavier said.

"Was he injured?" Cyclops asked looking at Michael.

"I'm fine," Michael said shyly.

Betsy smiled to herself. She was sensing Scott was having the same reaction to Michael as she and the others did when they first saw him, though his visor helped hide it.

"We should go before the police arrive," he said finally said.

"Yes, then we can hopefully learn why Magneto wants Michael, and Tessa can tell us more about Michael's power," Xavier said.

* * *

><p>"I first learned I could make fire when I was twelve," Michael said.<p>

Everyone was strapped in and they would arrive at the X-mansion in a few moments. A few other X-men were in the plane as well. Shadowcat, Colossus, Iceman and Dazzler. When they saw Micheal they all did a double take. Shadowcat and Dazzler like Besty were more affected then the guys were.

The men like Logan, Xavier and Warren had been amazed at his inhuman beauty. But their manly pride kept them from showing their amazement as much as the girls did.

Michael was explaining about his fire power. Everyone was curious as to how he hurt the Blob.

"It was two years after I turned into a mutant and my father brought me some food. It was cold and I wished it was warmer. Then my hands started to glow and the food began to steam. My mother was shocked when she found the bottom of the plate had burn marks in the shape of a pair of hands."

Michael smiled. He remembered the look of shock on his mothers face when she saw the bowl. They never told his father though, fearing what he might do. Instead she threw the plate away and they never spoke of it.

"Over time I learned to make fire appear in my hands. I would practice at night when everyone was asleep. I never told no one, not even my own mother." Michael was afraid what his mother would do if she knew he could fire appear on his hands. He was even more afraid what his father would say, or do.

"It didn't just look like fire, looked like lightning as well," Logan said.

"Who cares, he save me from being burned alive," Betsy said.

"That was a very risky thing you did Michael," Xavier said sternly. Then he smiled. "But it was also brave, you should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you sir," Michael said with a blush.

He looked up and saw they were flying for a waterfall on a cliff. He saw a large mansion above the cliff in the distance but they were heading for the middle of the waterfall.

"Umm, excuse me, aren't you going to avoid the waterfall?" he asked.

No one said anything.

"Excuse me? Hello?"

The waterfall was right in front of them now. Michael began to panic. "Look out! Were going to-"

They flew through the waterfall, instead of crashing and burning they continued to fly. They were inside a large hollowed out path with lights on the ceiling to show where you were flying.

"Crash," Michael said his voice small and squeaky.

The X-men all grinned, having seen this dozens of times.

"I never get sick of that," Logan said, enjoying scaring the piss out of new people with the old hidden airfield behind the waterfall trick.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the Brotherhood had returned to their secret hideout in defeat.<p>

"Someone's doing the limp of shame," a woman with black hair and an eye patch said.

"Shut up Callisto!" Mystique snapped.

Callisto looked at Blob and stopped grinning. "Jesus, what happened to him?"

"Our target," Mystique said.

"Where is the boy?" a man asked walking down the hall to them. He had long black hair that went down past his back and his skin had a slight dark pink tinge to it.

"No Exodus, the X-men had him, we had to retreat," Mystique said.

Exodus, being one of the most powerful telepathic beings on the planet scanned their minds. He was amazed the boy had harmed the Blob, and had survived Pyro's assault.

His master would be both pleased and displeased. Pleased at the boy's power and displeased he was not with them.

"Mystique, with me, thew rest of you take Blob to the infirmary," Exodus said.

Mystique followed Exodus as did Callisto.

"Shouldn't you be off sharpening your knives?" Mystique snapped.

"You'd best show me respect Mystique, if it wasn't for me Magneto wouldn't be able to find all these mutants!" Callisto bit back.

"Enough!" Exodus said and they both fell silent, though glaring at one another. They walked down a few halls and came to a door with a key pad. Exodus punched in a series of numbers and the doors opened.

"Master, Mystique has failed," Exodus said.

The room they were in was massive. At the center was a giant metal sphere. There was a hole on the sphere. A lone figure sat inside. He was deathly pale with an oblong shaped head and yellow eyes. He had a very thin body. He wore a helmet that was red with purple lines around the face area. The helmet was connected by two cables that was plugged into the sphere.

Outside the sphere a man stood. He had white hair and wore a black and red suite. "Yes, I know," the man said.

"We didn't fail; the X-men were there!" Mystique said angrily.

"I know that too," Magneto said, his voice neither angry nor upset. Just calm and rational. "I am surprised it took Charles so long to find him, considering he lived so close. But unlike Cerebrus, Cerebro cannot sense the power level of a mutant. Otherwise he would have gone to the boy running. Caliban, is he at the mansion?"

The pale man nodded. "Yes, Caliban senses him there."

A 3-D image appeared in the air, a map of New York, the spot where the X-mansion was glowed bright. The image zoomed to show a map of the mansion grounds with over a hundred dots, some glowed more brightly then others. A few in particular glowed extremely bright.

"Caliban's power to track other mutants and sense their power levels coupled with Cerebrus's ability to extend his talent globally. It matters not where the boy goes we will find him, though I fear once Charles has Tessa look into his powers he may keep him on a bit of a leash."

"Master, the boy is powerful. He horribly burned Blob and is immune to fire," Exodus said.

"Really?" Magneto said impressed.

"Yeah, kid shot out this weird energy like fire and lightning and we would have all fried had it not been for Blob shielding us," Mystique said.

"Hmm, interesting. Well, no sense in crying over spilled milk. We will worry about the boy later. Right now we will continue recruiting."

"Yes master," Exodus said bowing his head.

"Nothing will be able to stop us once we get him. If what Destiny foresaw is true then he will be the ultimate weapon," Magneto said.

"Irene was never wrong," Mystique said, defending her dead friends memory.

Irene, also known as Destiny was a blind mutant who was also a powerful precog. She was to seers what Xavier is to telepaths.

Before she died she left a series of diaries with important information about the future. The diaries were highly desired by many powerful people because of the information they contained.

Magneto had sent Mystique on a mission to find them because no one knew Irene better then she did. Mystique and Irene were the best of friends and sometimes lovers.

Mystique managed to find one of them. The diary spoke of a mutant with great destructive power. Power if harnessed could be used as a weapon.

"Then we must push on, nothing can be allowed to stop us from our goal."

Magneto looked at the 3-D image of the mansion. "Let Charles have him for now. Let him teach him to master his power, so when the time comes we will be able to fully harness it for ourselves."

**Fusedtwililight: So, yeah, there we go. When I was brainstorming ideas for a character I knew I wanted to make an angel like character. I have been going through a major angel phase lately. I knew he was going to be more angel like then Warren, so I did a lot of reading into angels from all kinds of different religious sects but I also wanted to make sure I didn't make him into an uber powerful character. I won't say too much about his powers, all I will say is he does have more angel powers then he has yet to show. I can't promise I will be able to update this story regularly as of yet because I have a bunch of other fics to do first. So please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 2

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing and thanks to The Sixth Sense for the review and of course those who put this on their favorites and their alert lists.**

**Last chapter we got to meet Michael and see what was so special about him. This chapter Michael adjusts to his new life and meets the students of Xavier's school. **

Michael sat in the infirmary; he was being inspected by a big, blue cat.

His name was Hank McCoy. Also known as Beast. Once he had been a human with large hands and feet, like a Guerrilla and an inhuman level of balance and athleticism. Then he created a chemical that enhanced mutation and the results were in some ways disastrous.

It caused him to grow blue fur all over his body and his simian physique was enhanced. It took him a while to come to terms with his new look, but although his body was more animal like, his mind was still one of the greatest in the world and eventually he came to terms.

But then he suffered a secondary mutation not too long ago and his form was transformed from a simian form to a feline form. His hands became like paws, he became physically larger and he had a face like a lion's, all his senses and physical abilities were enhanced more but his animal instincts became stronger as well. Once again he had to adapt to his new form and how it affected his life.

When Michael saw him he could not help but stare. He was told he would see people who would look bizarre and strange. But a giant blue cat he did not expect.

Beast immediately went to inspecting Michael, giving him a full exam. "Well besides a little malnourishment you appear in perfect health," Beast said.

"Thank you sir," Michael said.

"Please, call me Hank, or Beast. Just don't call me Mr. McCoy, that was my father's name," Beast said with a wink.

"Thank you...Beast," Michael said.

"Now, some of our students are eager to meet you upstairs we have requested one of the students to come down and introduce you to everyone," Beast said. "While you are here I want you to eat lots of protein. We're going to try and put some muscle on you soon."

The door slid open revealing a boy with long red hair and a pair of angel wings like Michael's only they were bright red. Michael stared at Jay, amazed to see another mutant like him. Xavier's was filled with all kinds of mutants, some looked human, and others looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. He was glad there was someone his age who had a similar appearance like him.

"Ah, Jay, right on time," Beast said with a smile.

"Hello Beast, I am here for the new guy," Jay said.

Michael noticed Jay spoke with a bit of a southern accent.

"Michael, I would like you to meet Jay, Jay, this is our new student Michael," Beast said introducing the two.

Jay held out his hand and Michael shook it. Michael remembered Jay was the name of the other angel like mutant.

"Hello," Michael said.

Jay stared at Michael at a little longer then was polite. Like the other men he was amazed at how good looking he was for a guy. Finally he realized he was looking at him for too long and quickly looked away, his male pride feeling a little bruised.

Men do not admire other men for their looks after all.

Jay was thinking the girls at the school just got a new male to obsess over. Well, the female and some of the male population.

"Follow me, I will make some introductions," Jay said.

"Thank you Beast," Michael said politely to Beast.

"You are welcome," Beast said. "We will need you to come back down soon for power placement, Tessa is on a job and will be back soon."

"Okay Beast, thank you again."

Michael followed Jay and Beast began humming a tune to himself. He put all his notes in the folder and put the genetic samples in the freezer. Michael seemed like a good kid and he hoped his stay at the institute would be a good one.

"So how long have you been here for?" Michael asked Jay.

"Little over a year. I have three other siblings who go here. The rest are at home," Jay said.

"Others? How many do you have?" Michael asked.

Not counting the ones here and myself? Six."

Michael stared at him in disbelief. That is a huge family!

"Did you join right away when your wings grew?" he asked.

"Naw, I didn't need no training like my brother Sam an sister Paige. Never wanted to be a hero, just wanted to sing. But some things happened and...my ma thought it would be best if I come here," he said.

Michael noticed a look of sadness crossed his eyes when he talked about something happening. Michael decided not to ask about it.

"Do you have any more siblings who are mutants?" he asked.

"My brother Jeb can shoot electrical fire from his eyes, but he lives at home."

Michael wondered if his brother or sister would turn into a mutant? He was not close with his brother or sister. They avoided him if they could. But when they were forced to be around him they were polite enough. They didn't look at him with disdain like his father did.

He knew they were afraid of their friends finding out what he was. He hoped they could breath happier now that he was gone. A part of him was glad that they could be happier when he was gone. He wondered what they would tell people? Maybe they decided to send him to a hospital or something.

"So, you have any siblings yourself?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, two. My older brother Paxton and my older sister Mya."

"What do they think about you being a mutant?" Jay asked.

"Oh...they could be worse."

Meanwhile in the common room, a small group of students were watching TV, or on their computers, or just talking. They knew there was a new student and they were waiting for him to show up to meet him.

There was a rumor going around there had been an incident with him. Some say he attacked the X-Men, others said the brotherhood had tried to abduct him; others said the purifiers had tried to kill him.

Rumors flew around the mansion left and right, sometimes it was hard to tell fact from truth so they were all looking forward to find out the truth.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, the new student will be here in a moment," the Stepford Cuckoos said together.<p>

"It's about time," Julian Keller said.

Many students were in the common room, waiting for Jay to return with the new guy.

"Shut up Julian, it hasn't been that long," Sofia said.

The two glared at one another, the others just rolled their eyes. Everyone knew they had the hots for one another. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"We should welcome a fellow new student," Surge said.

"I can't wait to meet him," Megan, also known as Pixie said with a little bounce in her seat.

"Wonder if he will join the X-men training program?" Mercury asked.

"Wonder what his mutation will be?" David, also called Prodigy asked.

"Well, whoever he is, it will be nice to get some new blood around here, it has been a long time," Josh said.

"Here he comes," the Cuckoo's said at the same time.

Jay came walking in him, Michael followed him.

"Hey guys, this is Michael, the new guy," Jay said.

"Hello nice to...meet you?"

Everyone was staring at Michael with the same look of disbelief. He looked down, unable to see them watching him so intensely. It made him very uncomfortable. He assumed they stared at him because they thought him weird.

He had yet to realize the affect he had on people.

In an instant all the girls, even the normally stoic Stepfords were at his side. Jay was pushed aside as the girls flocked over to poor Michael.

"Hi welcome to the Xavier institute!" Sofia said.

"We hope you like your stay here," The Cuckoos said together.

"You need anything let me know, I have all kinds of connections," Pixie said.

"So what are your likes and dislikes?" Surge asked.

"Are you single?" Mercury asked.

Michael was taken aback by all the questions. Jay came to his rescue and managed to get the girls to back up. "Come on now, don't overload him."

"Um, thank you. I will. I don't have many dislikes. And yes I am," Michael said trying to answer all their questions.

Julian walked up to him and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, so where you from?"

"Cambridge," Michael said shaking his hand.

He shook hands with everyone, even the girls. Though they were reluctant to let go of him. He answered as many questions as he could, though he was a bit edgy about questions concerning his family.

"So will you try out for the X-men training team?" David asked.

"The what?" Michael asked.

"It's for mutant's who want to become X-men one day. You get to wear neat costumes and the X-men train you in the danger room which is really cool because it has all these booby traps and it makes sold holograms so it's like you are fighting the real thing and you get to pick your own code name!" Pixie said really quick.

"Michael smiled at her, amused at her enthusiasm. She had pink hair, black eyes, and her wings were translucent like a fly's but when the light caught them it was like a prism. Like a dragonfly's.

Pixie mistook his smile for affection and a blush appeared on her face. She was having a fantasy where he proclaims his undying love for her, they get married, move out and have lots of kids and live happily ever after.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I never planned on becoming a hero," Michael said.

"Well you probably wouldn't be able to join. I mean we already have one bird on the team, unless you got some bad ass power to add to the rooster," Julian said.

All the girls glared at him with such vehemence he took a step back.

"Why do have to be such a dick Keller?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah Julian, not all of us can be gifted with telekinesis you know," Mercury said.

"Hey!" Julian said feeling slighted that his girl (even though they were not officially dating) and his own team mate would turn on him over some new guy.

"Just ignore him," Noriko cooed to Michael, "I am sure you will be allowed to join. Not everyone is as close minded as Hellion."

Michael felt bad for making Julian's friends turn on him. He didn't want to cause a fuss. Neither was he sure if he wanted to tell them about his fire power. He remembered the boils on Blob's skin and he didn't ever want to have to do that again.

"Well, I better show him around some more," Jay said.

"We'll see you around," Pixie said.

"Yes, we will come see you soon," the Cuckoo's said together.

"Nice meeting you all, thank you for the welcome," Michael said politely.

Jay and he walked out of the common room. When he was gone the girls turned to one another.

"Oh my God! He is gorgeous!" Mercury said.

"I know! I got to post this on twitter!" Pixie said. She pulled out her phone and began to rapidly type some things on it.

The girls began to gush more about the new guy and the guys just stared perplexed. Although they would not admit it out loud they thought he was very good looking, though they were not as affected by the girls as it seems.

Julian was silently fuming. He was feeling a jealous rage that Michael had entranced Sofia. Her and all the other girls, even the Cuckoos whom he had hit on before and they always shut him down.

He was thinking he did not like the new guy at all.

* * *

><p>Michael was confused. First there was the incident in the common room, and then as they wondered the institute people would see him and stare. He could hear people whispering and giggling and many girls (and a few boys) actually came up to him, bombarding him with questions and looking at him with such infatuation it scared him.<p>

Right now he was in Jay's room.

Or rather, his and Jay's room. He had just learned he was assigned to the same room as Jay.

"Guess they thought us having the same mutation would help us live together," Jay laughed. "Sorry about everyone. I know they came on a little strong."

"Why? What is so special about me?" Michael asked, hoping Jay had the answer.

"Um, Michael, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"No, why? Do I have something on my face?" Michael asked.

"No, you're just a good looking fella is all," Jay said with a smile.

Michael blushed. The idea of him being attractive was downright silly to him. The only people he was around were his family and when he was around other people he never saw them looking at him.

Then again he was always looking at the ground. His father always got mad if he looked someone in the eye.

"I guess, I never noticed the affect I had on people," he said.

"_Would Michael Bronson please report to the lab please_." a voice said on the intercom.

"Guess Sage is back, must be time for your power placement," Jay said.

"Power placement?" Michael asked confused.

They walked out of their room and headed back for the lab. There were these special hidden elevators that took you down to the lower levels. Jay punched in the code on the keypad and the elevator began to descend.

"Being a mutant can be tricky. Some of us have simple powers like you or me, or like Keller who is a telekinetic. Others can have more than one ability. Or an ability that gives them multiple power. When you first join the institute Tessa finds out what exactly your gifts are and what you are capable of."

The elevator opened and they stepped off.

"She is a telepath who can scan a mutant and see what their powers are. This helps the teachers figure out how best to train us in them and prepare them should they ever get out of control. Or if any new powers pop up."

"Pop up?"

"Yeah, sometimes although rarely someone will manifest a new power or their old one gets a big advancement. Tessa or Sage as she is called can tell exactly what you can do and what you might be able to do one day. She can also select a dormant power and activate it. She does that rarely though and only if she decides the power is more beneficial then harmful and the professor approves."

They walked into a new room. It was full of all kinds of high tech equipment; it made Michael's head spin. Beast was in the room again and so was a pale woman with black hair that had a blue tint in it.

"Ah, hello again Michael, I hope you have liked what Jay has shown you?" Beast said with a smile.

"Yes, although...the students seem to have a strange reaction to me."

Sage could see why. The boy was very attractive. She was sensing massive potential in him and she hadn't even scanned him yet. She wondered if maybe his attraction was part of his mutation. Maybe a small aura of some kind that drew in potential mates.

"Yes, I have already heard. News travels fast on the grounds. Don't worry, once they get used to you I am sure you will be more comfortable around them. But if any of them get to pushy let one of the teachers know and we will have a talk with them. It wouldn't be the first time someone's mutation caused an alarming affect on the female populace," Beast said with a chuckle.

He led Michael over to a chair and sat him down. Sage hovered over him. Michael looked at her as she placed her hands on either side of his head.

"This won't hurt will it?" he asked.

Sage smiled reassuringly. "You won't feel a thing," she promised.

She closed her eyes. He waited for something, maybe a tingle in his mind or for her to start glowing. He saw her eyes were rapidly moving in her sockets. After a few moments her eyes flew open and he thought he saw astonishment in her eyes, but it was quickly gone.

She smiled again. "Well that is all. You may go."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Yes, I will write a report on what I have learned and the Professor will have a talk with you about it. That way he can figure out whom to help train you in the use of your powers."

"Okay, thank you miss," he said.

"Call me Sage, or Tessa," she said.

"How about Sage? It sounds pretty."

Tessa smiled. Beast grinned, he could tell even Tessa was being affected by Michael's charm. "If you wish, now run along both of you."

The boys left and decided to return to their rooms.

"Do you think she found anything interesting?" Michael asked.

"If she did you'll know soon," Jay said.

"Angel told me you can heal real quick and mimic voices. Can you do anything else?"

"Well I can like do a perfect imitation of voices," Jay said sounding just like Pixie, even with her energetic tone. "Or I can make it sound like." "A whole group is talking." "By using my vocal cords." "To imitate more than one person at a time."

Michael was impressed. It really did sound like the elevator had more than one person in it. It was amazing! Each voice was different.

"Can you do anything else?" Jay asked.

"Well...promise you won't tell?"

"Cross my heart," Jay said.

Michael waited until they were back in their room. He closed the door and held out his palm. It glowed and a small white fire, cackling like electricity appeared.

"Wow, neat," Jay said getting a closer look at it.

"Today I used it offensively for the first time."

He went on to explain about the Brotherhood's attack and the damage he did to the Blob. Jay whistled.

"Dang, that sounds serious, the Blob has really durable skin."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. But they were going to hurt Betsy and I didn't want no one to be hurt because of me."

Michael closed his palm, extinguishing the fire.

"Try not to think about it too much Michael. The Brotherhood is bad news and if they wanted you alive for whatever reason it isn't good. Besides, I am sure he will recover," Jay said.

"What if I hurt someone though?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry; I am sure the X-Men will teach you how to control your powers. Remember that Asian girl with the blue hair?"

"Yeah. Surge right?"

"Well you notice those metal gauntlets she wears?"

Michael nodded.

"Well they aren't just a fashion statement. Those gauntlets help her control her power. Without them she has no control. But from what I am seeing you seem to have full control, don't worry. I am sure you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>"We might have something to worry about," Tessa said.<p>

All the teachers were in the headmaster's office. Tessa was giving her report of what she learned about Michael and his power.

"I scanned his D.N.A and learned Michael Bronson is an omega level mutant."

"Sorry chère but Remy is not familiar with the term what is does it mean?" the X-man known as Gambit asked.

"To be frank it is the highest level a mutant can be," Beast said, "Omega level, class five, level one hundred. These mutants are rare but their power is literally limitless."

"Not to mention they are the most dangerous. The last time an omega lost control of her powers she fried a whole planet," Emma Frost, the White Queen said.

"Droll Emma, very droll," Jean said not rising to Emma's bait.

"As of now the institute only has five of these mutants. Jean, Bobby, Quinton Quire, Josh, and now Michael," Beast said.

"We've seen what Jean and Bobby can do, Quinton burned himself out on his power, Josh is quickly proving how powerful he is but Michael is still an unknown. What have you learned of his mutation Tessa?" Xavier asked.

"Well it is similar to Warren's but with some key differences as well. I also detected energy projection abilities on a massive scale. This energy is not just simple fire and lightning, it is a energy of its own with extremely destructive potential."

"Yeah, we saw a sample of that earlier today," Betsy said.

"Kid didn't know he could do that either. The heat of the moment must have helped him tap into more of his gift," Logan said.

"Just how far can he go with it?" Warren asked.

"He can do simple concussive blasts at its lowest and should he ever use it to its fullest potential he could decimate a whole city," Tessa said.

Bobby whistled. "Kid's got a lot of power."

"But he still has a way to go before he reaches that level. His powers are still growing at an acceptable rate so we need not worry," Tessa said.

"Are there any other abilities he has?" Xavier said.

"Yes, I have detected vast psionic potential which is largely dormant; I sensed great potential for physical enhanced strength and metamorphic abilities."

"Metamorphic? Like shape-shifting?" Kurt asked.

"Yes. I sensed a few other interesting abilities to which I have listed in my report. But like I said all these other major abilities are dormant and it will be a long time before it all activates."

"It there no way to predict when?" Emma asked, "I don't like the look of some of these abilities."

"I can't be sure. There are many factors which could cause it to manifest early. But at the rate everything is going his powers seem to be manifesting at a very acceptable rate. His power is governed by his will, the stronger his willpower is the stronger his abilities. And since right now he has a very fragile will it prevents him from reaching his limits."

All the teachers looked through the notes Tessa had made. The notes included Michael's profile.

"Professor, could this be why Magneto sent the brotherhood after him?" Scott asked.

"But how could he know he was an omega level mutant? We didn't even know until Tessa scanned him," Storm said.

"Maybe he has a mutant that can do such things. I mean doesn't it seem a little bit more then coincidence they come for him the same day we do?" Betsy asked.

"Obviously he would want him on his team. If Magneto was able to access the full scope of his powers..." Xavier was silent. The thought was too terrible to think of.

"We need to keep him out of Magneto's hands," Scott said. "Magneto is obviously up to something and it might have to do with Michael's omega potential."

"Does his attraction have anything to do with his powers?" Dazzler asked. "I mean I know he's sixteen but that kid is serious jail bait."

There was a nodding of heads of the females.

"And not to mention how he even turns the heads of the males," Emma said with a sly smirk at the boys.

The men looked away, their heads held high, trying to recover their pride.

"No, that's just all him," Tessa said with a smile.

"Come on, no one is that good looking, especially a dude," Bobby said.

"Believe it or not Bobby but it is possible to find someone of the same sex attractive and still be straight," Kitty said.

"What about this energy projection stuff? What if he gets angry and fries one of the students?" Logan asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Michael is horrified at himself for harming the Blob. Six years of being locked away has caused him to be rather withdrawn and submissive. I am more concerned with how he will integrate with the other students. He has very limited knowledge of modern sub-culture. I am concerned this might hold him back from connecting with his fellow peers," Xavier said.

He was quiet for a moment. "Warren, I am assigning you as his teacher. He favors you the most because of your mutation."

Warren nodded. "I will do my best professor."

"I know you will. I have already assigned him a class schedule, you will have to go over any extra class's he would like to take."

"I will professor."

"We will have to keep a close eye on him. When Magneto wants something, he does not stop until he gets it. And I think we can all agree it would be best if he not get his hands on Michael."

* * *

><p>The next morning Michael was up and nervous.<p>

They were outside on the campus grounds. Today was his first class of the day. Flight class.

Jay was here as were a few students. He saw Pixie, or Megan as she was really called. He met Jay's sister Melody also called Aero. She created an aura of glowing yellow energy that allowed her to fly and provided her with a minor level of protection from wind shear.

There was a black girl who was called Angel Salvadore, she had a pair of fly wings on her back and she glared a lot. People seemed to avoid her. He noticed she kept on stealing glances at him every once in a while though.

There was this one boy who looked like a giant chicken. He was short and skinny, he had big black bird like eyes and even had a beak, which was what his name was. Or his codename at least.

Sofia leader of the new mutant team was here as well. Her codename is Wind Dancer. She has the power to control wind. She uses it to fly and create powerful wind forces that can bring down a building.

Some of the students had wings of some kind, others had a power like Melody or Sofia that helped them fly. Some could pass for human others like Beak would definitely need an image inducer.

Once again Michael was being fawned over by the girls (except for Angel Salvadore) who were all asking him questions and touching his wings. When Jay saw how uncomfortable it was making him feel he came to the rescue and got them to back off.

Michael was still having trouble accepting it was his own handsomeness that drew the girls to him. The only one who told him he was pretty was his mother and he thought she only said it because she loved him.

He was glad Jay was with him, even though they made him uncomfortable he did not want to be rude and hurt the girl's feelings.

When Angel showed up he was amused to see the girls circling Michael while the other boys looked at him with jealousy. He knew he was going to have to work on getting him to be more aggressive and stick up for himself. He couldn't rely on Jay to fight his battles for all his life.

"Alright everyone fall in!" Angel called.

Everyone got in a line.

"Good morning class. Welcome to another day of flight class," Angel said. "Today we will work on seeing how long we can fly for, we have an hour and the entire time we will just be flying around. Okay?"

One by one everyone took off. Only Jay, Michael Angel and Beak were left. Beak looked at the ground angrily. Michael wondered if he was able to fly, he didn't have any wings.

Then Beak rolled his sleeves up and Michael saw there were feathers all up his arms. He began to flap his arms quickly and he hovered five feet off the ground. His wings moved so fast he looked like a hummingbird.

He fell to the ground, his breathing labored.

"I give," he said angrily.

He stomped over to a nearby tree and sat down, leaning his back against it. He pulled out an I-pod and began to listen to some music.

Angel gave Beak a look that said he felt sorry for his student.

Then he turned to Jay and Warren. "Well, get flying guys," he said.

This part made Michael nervous. He flew yesterday but he was so clumsy when compared to Warren and how graceful and elegant he was. This was Michael's first day and he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of the others.

He spread his wings and bent his knees. When he gave his wings a flap he jumped, adding some momentum and soon was air born. The others were thirty stories up in the air. Some were in groups talking, others were doing cart wheels and other stunts, showing off. Jay flew next to him.

"You know if you keep your wings spread you can find some thermals to keep you floating," he said.

"Thermals?" Michael asked.

"Heat from the sun that bounces up from the ground. All you have to do is find it, keep your wings spread and they hit your wings and help keep you floating."

Michael did as Jay instructed and found to his delight he was floating without having to flap his wings. He could feel the thermal energy hitting his wings, keeping him up.

"Wow, thanks Jay," he said.

He looked down and saw Angel was sitting next to Beak, speaking to him. Beak must have been listening because one of his ear phones were out.

"Poor Beak," Jay said.

"Can't he fly?"

"No, all he can do is hover a bit. Bad enough he looks like that but to look like a bird and not even fly?"

Jay shook his head.

"Bad some of the others make fun of him because of how he looks, but he can't shoot laser beams from his eyes or read minds or turn into light like the cooler kids. You'll soon find out the institute is like any other High school. You get all kinds of groups who make everything about drama and popularity."

"I never went to high school," Michael said.

"Shoot, I'm sorry," Jay said sounding upset he forgot.

"It's okay."

Michael noticed Angel Salvadore had flown down and was standing next to Beak now. Warren said something to her and she shrugged and sat down next to Beak. Warren got up and flew up in the air.

"Are they friends?" Michael asked.

"Hard to tell," Jay said with a shrug. "Half the time they get along, other half they bicker like an old married couple. Angel has a serious attitude and Beak is the only one who can stand her. They're both in the special class. It's for kids who are having a difficult time integrating with the other students or are too troublesome."

"How's it going boys?" Warren asked flying up to them.

"Great," Jay said.

"Jay has given me some good tips already sir," Michael said.

"Don't be nervous to ask any questions Michael, I know you are new to this. But remember if at any time you need help just ask for some pointers."

"Yes sir," Michael said.

"Alright people, let's try a flight formation!" Warren called.

The students all got into a line with Warren at the center. They then began to fly like a flock of birds in a triangle formation. The sun shined bright in the sky and the wind blew through his hair.

For a while Michael forgot about all his fears and worries. All he thought about was the sunlight on his skin, the view of the earth far below him and his wings beating in the wind.

Suddenly, the world didn't seem so bad.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Michael hangs out with the New Mutants and trains to use his angel fire.**


	3. Chapter 3

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 3

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to Lisa, my beta for taking the time to beta this. Thanks to Not So Broken768, SomeGuy300, freakinaforest, and Layla for the the reviews.**

**This chapter Michael hangs out with the New Mutants and practices using his power. **

It was Saturday and Michael was in his room with Jay. Jay was playing his guitar and singing a song he made for a gig he had coming up.

Michael sat at his desk, writing a note to his mother. He had not heard from her since he left and he missed her terribly.

He began to write.

_Dear mother,_

_How are you doing? I hope everything is well with you and everyone at home. I miss you all a lot._

_Things have been going well for me; I have met so many people. Some look human, others I can't even begin to describe. My roommate is called Jay. His real name is Joshua but there is another Joshua at the school so he has us call him Jay, which I think sounds really cool and laid back._

_Like me, Jay has wings; only his are red. He can mimic any sound he hears and project multiple voices and even use his voice to slightly hypnotize people. He is a singer; sometimes he'll sing at clubs. He is going to be playing tomorrow and I plan on going._

_I confess I have been having some trouble integrating with the other students. They are nice to me, but the girls and disturbingly some of the boys are extremely attracted to me. Jay says it's because I look very good. I remember you used to tell me the same thing but I always thought you were being nice._

_Awkwardness over my looks aside, they talk of music I have never heard. Artists like M and M,__ Rhianna, Katy Perry, Lady Ga Ga, Usher and other bands, the kind you and father never let me listen to. It gets awkward when I tell them I have never heard of their music and they look at me like I am crazy._

_They also speak of things like Facebook and Twitter which I guess is some kind of websites for communication with other people, if I remember what I heard on the news is correct. They ask me if I have any of those so they can friend me. I don't know why seeing how we all live in the same mansion._

_I am doing real well in all my classes. Art and music are some of my favorites. My teacher for art is a Russian mutant called Piotr or Colossus which is his code name. He is really tall and buff and he can turn his skin into this powerful metal which makes him invulnerable and super strong. He is a real good drawer and he knows a lot of things. He says I have real talent for drawing and has suggested I take the advanced course._

_All those years I spent in my room drawing really paid off, huh?_

_Music and dancing are taught by Alison Blaire also known as Dazzler. She can convert any kind of sound into pure light energy. She can use these lights to make blinding flashes of light, concussive energy blasts and even make the light into different colors. I guess she was a real famous singer and was even in a movie. I never heard of her though. I told my friends that and they looked at me like I was crazy._

_Some of my new friends are planning on getting the special edition blue-ray dvd for us all to watch._

_Gym can be exhausting. It is taught by Alex Summers who is the brother to Scott Summers also known as Havoc and Cyclops respectively. I am one of the best runners, not counting the students who have super speed. I have been lifting weights and am proud to say I have gained some muscle._

_Math and accounting are taught by Bobby Drake also called Iceman. Mr. Drake is one of the original five X-men. He is also one of the youngest teachers. He can turn into living ice and use the moisture around him to freeze people or create ice as big as icebergs._

_Social studies is taught by Jean Grey. She also is one of the original X-men and is telekinetic which means she can move things with her mind. She's kind of like Carrie only people like her and she is real nice. She also is a telepath like Professor Xavier and is said to be second to him as the world's strongest psychic._

_Ethics is taught my Emma Frost. She is a real powerful telepath and can turn her skin into organic diamond which like Colossus, makes her stronger and more durable. Ethics is a class everyone has to take. After all when you have the power to cause mass destruction with but a twitch of your finger, it is important to discuss what is right and wrong and good and evil._

_I have been thinking about joining drama. My teacher Warren, (whom you met, the one with the wings), told me I could choose some school courses. They are going to do a play called "A Midsummer Night's Dream". Shakespeare was always one of my favorites._

_But it is taught my Kurt Wagner. His code name is Nightcrawler. He can teleport and when he does it makes this sound like BAMF and there is this purple and black smoke which smells like sulfur. He scares me._

_He has dark blue skin, and yellow eyes that glow in the dark. He has a spaded tail, his hands only have two fingers and a thumb and his feet only have two long toes and a third one on the back of his heel. His ears are pointed like an elf's, and all in all he looks like a demon in a way._

_I know it is not his fault; he was born like that. But every time I look at him he reminds me of when dad told me mutants were the spawn of Satan and we were all demons. It shames me to feel like this around him, he has been nothing but nice to me and I get all nervous and scared around him. I hope he hasn't noticed, I don't want to hurt his feelings._

_The reason everyone has a code name is because the original X-men had to keep their identities a secret, because back then things were tenser with mutants and no one knew what the school really was. So the original X-men, (which Mr. Warren is a member), came up with code names._

_Now everyone has one. It doesn't matter if they plan on joining the X-men or not; although some, like me, have chosen not to take a code name. I don't see the point in having a code name, I don't plan on being an X-man and Michael Bronson is a good name as any._

_Even though I still have a long way to go before I can truly open up to everyone, I am having a wonderful time. I am learning things from the X-men I was never taught before._

_It's also amazing how everyone looks so different, so alien, so bizarre. It seems like every day I am learning something new about the other students and professors and myself._

_Sometimes other X-men can be seen around. Not all of them are teachers. There are a lot of teams. Jay's brother Sam, who is also called Cannonball, is one of the original new mutants. They joined the school after the original X-men graduated. They were here for years and just graduated a few years ago._

_Jay is a member of a squad with the same name. His mentor Danielle was also a member of the original New Mutants and named her squad after her old team. She can create these powerful illusions based on what a person fears or desires. Not someone you want to make angry._

_Sam is really nice. A funny thing is him and Jay come from a big family. Their sisters Paige and Melody go here and they have another brother who is a mutant and they have five more siblings back in Kentucky. Their dad died of a lung infection; he was a coal miner and their mom raises the others._

_Not to alarm you or anything but keep an eye on Paxton and Mya. I mean if that many siblings can turn out to be mutants then who knows. Maybe one day one of them will turn into ones as well, though I will pray they won't. Not that I have a problem with mutants of course, but I wouldn't want father to be disappointed._

_I hope he wasn't too mad at you. I know he hates what I am and I wish I could make him happy. But I did not ask for this and I can't stop being what I am, otherwise I would have done it years ago. I hope one day I can make him proud to call me his son again._

_Also I have discovered I have another power. I can shoot this energy that is like fire and lightning from my hands. I have been taking classes to learn how to control it better. So far, so good. I hope I don't manifest any more powers. Wings and fire/lightning is enough thank you._

_Well I better get going. I will write you again. I hope we can speak soon. Tell father and the others I said hi and I love them and I keep them in my heart and prayers._

_I love you._

_Michael_

Satisfied with the letter he put it in the envelope. He had not told her of the Brotherhood attack and he did lie when he said he just learned of his energy projection power. He wondered if she would figure it out when she remembered the burned plate.

Flight class had been going great for him. He had been improving his aerial moves. He still had a ways to go but he could fly a lot better now than he could a week ago. Warren was a great teacher; he loved being taught by his idol. He never thought in a million years that he would be taught by Angel of the X-men.

Michael listened to Jay play his guitar. He was really good. He also had an amazing singing voice. He did gigs at night clubs. Sadly not all of them allowed a mutant in to sing so it was hard to find places that let him.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" I asked.

"My team was going to go to the mall. Want to come with?" Jay asked.

The X-men training program worked by putting students in a team of five or six. Each team had their own instructor who taught the team how to become future X-men.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," Michael said.

Michael was hoping Jay would tell him to stay. The idea of going outside the institute scared him a little. He didn't go out much unless it was in Jay's company or to class, otherwise he stayed in his room.

"Come on Mich,you need to get out more. Besides, they wouldn't mind," Jay said.

Michael smiled, but only to hide his nerves. "Okay."

* * *

><p>A few hours later the group found themselves at the mall.<p>

Dani had driven them there in one of the X-vans. They had stopped by the post office real quick so Michael could mail his letter.

The members of the New Mutants were Nariko, also known as surge. The Asian girl he met on his first day with electric blue hair, which according to him came from a bottle. Her power allowed her to absorb electricity from static to electrical appliances. This allowed her to shoot electricity and allowed her to move at super speeds. However, her electrical absorbing power was not capable of being turned off. So she had to wear special gauntlets to regulate her power. Otherwise she would overload and lose control of her powers.

David Alleyne, also known as Prodigy, had a telepathic power that allowed him to absorb the knowledge of people close by him. But he could not retain that information when they went outside his range.

Joshua Foley, known as Elixer, was a healer. He could heal serious and life-threatening wounds and even cure illnesses. His skin looked like gold; a result of when he attempted to heal himself of an injury. It felt like normal skin, only a bit more smooth and shiny.

Sofia Mantega, code named Wind Dancer, was the leader of the team. She was from Venezuela and could control wind. She used it to fly and cause powerful gusts of wind to appear and could even use her power to eavesdrop on conversations by manipulating air currents to cause words to drift to her from far away.

Finally there was Laurie Collins, code name Wallflower. A shy girl who had the power to manipulate people's emotions through pheromones her body created**.**

Dani had dropped them off and promised to pick them up in a few hours.

Michael and Jay wore bulky jackets to help hide their wings. Josh wore an image inhibitor so his skin looked normal.

Michael was amazed at the size of the mall. It looked like it was bigger than the X-mansion! There were so many cars and people milling about, it was a little overwhelming for him. He remembered going to malls when he was smaller. He had forgotten how busy and lively they could be.

They talked about what to do first. Michael was quiet. Letting them lead. First they stopped by the Game Spot, a store where people could buy the latest video games.

Michael was lost. The only games he knew about were the Mario games. He didn't know anything about PS3s or X-boxes or DSs. Some of the games looked interesting, and others looked downright disturbing.

After that they went to the F.Y.E store. Once again Michael felt out of place. He had never heard of the majority of these movies or CD's. Everyone else went about calling attention to something that caught their eye.

The girls dragged the guys to the clothing stores. They made the guys model for them with clothes they thought looked good on them. They seemed to be particularly interested in Michael.

They seemed obsessed with him wearing clothes that were two sizes too small for him.

As they walked around the mall Michael noticed he was getting a lot of stares. Men and women would stop and stare at him. Some would look away with a blush, and others would continue to gape at him open-mouthed.

"Bunch of vultures," Noriko said when she noticed a small group of teen girls were following them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to draw attention," Michael apologized.

"Dude, it's not your fault," Josh said, "I envy you; wish I was that good looking."

Michael noticed Laurie smile and look to the side. Like she thought he already looked good to her.

Finally they decided to go to the food court, which was a mixed blessing. Although they got to eat, there were lots of people there. Everywhere Michael looked someone was looking at them. Or rather him. He was starting to think he should wear an image inducer himself. It would be better than being stared at.

They got some pizza and sat down at a table. The pizza was good; it had been a while since he had pizza.

Everyone started to talk about school. What classes they had trouble with, what classes they were good at, which teachers they thought were cool or jerks.

"So what are your favorite classes Michael?" David asked.

"Well, music, art and flying are my favorites so far. I am really good at math, but it's really not one I favor, although Bobby is funny," Michael said.

"I heard you are a really good at drawing," Sofia said with a smile.

Michael blushed. "A little."

"Aw, don't be modest Mich. Peter says he has some real talent; he said he should take professional courses," Jay said.

"Wow, that is amazing," Josh said. "Peter is the best painter in the whole school! You must be good for him to recommend extra lessons."

"Well, I had a lot of time to practice. Sometimes I would look out my window and draw people, or cars or birds in the trees. Just sketches at first and then I started using colored pencils. It's really fun to be using paint now."

"Do you think you could maybe paint a picture of me?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, when would you like to do it?" Michael asked.

"How about under the moonlight over a candlelight dinner?" she asked.

Michael looked at her a little surprised. He blushed a little as she gave him a love-struck look. Jay just frowned at her for being so up front with Michael.

"Sorry if we get a little too crazy around you," Noriko said. "It's just that, well...you're really hot!"

"Nori!" Jay chastised.

Michael blushed again.

"She's right; you're so lovely to look at. You're going to look amazing when you get older," Sofia said.

"I thought you had the hots for Keller?" Josh asked with a smile.

Sofia glared at him. She crossed her arms angrily. "Why would I like that self-centered jerk?"

"You mean Julian?" Michael asked.

Julian Keller was the leader of the Hellion's team. His code name was Hellion. He was a powerful telekinetic, super popular and super arrogant. He came from a rich family but his relationship with his parents became strained when his power manifested.

Michael always had a feeling Julian didn't like him. They hadn't interacted much but there were times Michael swore Julian would look at him with annoyance. As if Michael had done something to offend him.

"Yeah, him and Sofia act like they hate each other, but they flirt with one another shamelessly and get all territorial over one another," David said.

"I do not get territorial over him!" Sofia said, giving David a glare.

David just smirked and took a bite out of his pizza.

"So you are from Cambridge right?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

"What's it like?"

"It's a small town. Quiet, serene, a little boring," Michael said.

"What about your family?"

"Easy Josh," Jay said.

Jay didn't want Michael to feel uncomfortable. He knew his family was a tricky thing for him to talk about. But over the last week Michael had gotten braver. After hearing the sad tale of a few less fortunate students, it had made him realize that although his family life was far from perfect, it could have been a lot worse.

"It's okay Jay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Michael took a deep breath, he had only told Jay about his family and being stuck in that attic all those years.

"Well, my life was good for a while. But when I was ten my power manifested. When it did my father freaked. He had me move upstairs to the attic so no one would see me. I wasn't allowed out of my room when we had company over. My parents home-schooled me and I was only allowed to go out for church so people wouldn't get suspicious. My parents told everyone I had a mental illness."

"That's why you don't know about movies, music and games, isn't it?" David asked. Being the smartest one he had put two and two together.

He wasn't the only one who noticed how confused and out of place Michael had been during his trip to the mall. But now that everyone knew his story it all made sense. Michael had been sheltered in the worst possible way.

"Yeah, I only had four channels on my TV. I was only allowed to watch the news or morning mass," Michael said. "My father hates what I am and my siblings are scared of me. My mother is the only one who still loves me. She got tired of seeing me locked up all the time so she called the Professor."

The girls all got up and went to Michael and gave him a big group hug.

"Oh you poor thing," Laurie said.

"It's okay, I know how you feel. My dad is a jerk too!" Sofia said.

"Mine too, he kicked me out when my power manifested. I was homeless until the X-men found me," Noriko said.

"Um, guys, people are staring," Michael said, feeling red as a tomato as the girls comforted him. He could feel their breasts pressing against his body.

"They were already staring," Laurie said.

"And who cares. Let them," Sofia said.

"If ever you need anything, a shoulder to cry on...a place to sleep, you just let us, or rather me, know," Noriko said.

The guys smiled at Michael, finding his predicament amusing. Most guys would kill to have a group of beautiful girls hugging them. But here was Michael red as a tomato and too stunned to move.

After they ate they stopped by the pet shop. The girls all cooed over the kittens. But when they saw Michael holding a black Labrador puppy that was licking his face, all the girls in the store made aww noises.

Literally, every single woman in the store.

They waited outside for Dani to pick them up. When she did she drove them back to the X-mansion, asking them how their day was. They all took turns explaining what they did.

All in all Michael was glad he went with them. Although he had been lost at first, he felt like he had taken a step in the right direction. Plus he got to know Jay's team a bit better, which was another step in the right direction.

Jay had been worried Michael would have a tough time as well, but he was glad Michael came out of his shell a bit.

* * *

><p>Warren sat on the roof with Betsy.<p>

They watched as Dani drove down the road with the kids in tow. He smiled when he saw Michael talking with one of Dani's kids about something.

"Penny for your thoughts love?" Betsy asked.

"You don't need a penny Betsy," he said.

"Still, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"You know what I am thinking," he said.

"Let me guess, you are thinking how happy you are that Michael is starting to come out of his hidey hole and mingle with other people," she said.

"I was getting concerned. He would stay in his room all the time and only come out with Jay or for class."

"It's a habit he has had to live with for six years love. He is going to need time before he is truly ready to meet the world."

"I know. He just reminds me of me at that age. When my power manifested I was so afraid, I kept it hidden. When my parents found out they were so scared of what their friends and acquaintances would say. I mean, they loved me, but I was the dirty little secret. I know what he is going through."

"Of course you do, you both share the same kind of pain. You both know what it is like to be locked away and hidden from the world," Betsy said.

"Only his was worse," Warren said.

"Don't worry love, you were in his spot once, and now look at you. Just give him some time and lend him your support. Everything will be fine."

"I know, but still I worry."

Betsy just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>A little while later Michael was called down to the danger room.<p>

He had never been in this room, but he had heard much about it. Jay showed him where it was, which was a good thing, otherwise he would have gotten lost. The lower levels were a bit like a maze and it was easy to get lost unless you knew where to go.

They walked to a giant metal door with a giant X on it. Jay hit some numbers on the keypad and the doors slid open. They walked inside and Michael was amazed. It was bigger than a cathedral! They saw Wolverine, the Professor and Warren were already there.

"Ah, Michael, thank you for showing him here Jay," the professor said.

"This place is amazing!" Michael said, his voice echoed through the room.

"It's amazing now, but trust me it can turn into a nightmare," Jay said, knowing full well what things the danger room hid.

"Alright boys listen up!" Wolverine said with a voice that called their attention. "We decided Michael needs to get some practice in with his energy powers."

"But I am already in control, see." Michael held up his hand. It glowed and the fire/lightning covered his hand.

"We know, but before we start training you in it we need to know how powerful it can get," Logan said.

"Your power was able to damage the Blob Michael, and he has a level of invulnerability. According to Tessa, you can control the intensity of these blasts. We want to see how far you can take it," Warren said.

The professor pressed some buttons on a small flat computer he held in his hands. From the ground a giant flat metal wall appeared with a target on it.

Another wall appeared from the ground; this one did not have a target, it had a small black sheet of glass on it. It was something to hide behind and watch the show.

"Just a precaution," the professor said.

"Alright bub, we want you to go all out on that target," Logan said pointing at the wall.

"This should be good," Jay said. He was a little eager to see his friend use his powers offensively.

The four of them went behind the protective shields. Logan and Jay peeked through the glass while Xavier just waited behind it since he was unable to stand and all.

"What should I do?" Michael asked.

"Just do what you normally do. Only imagine it being like when you attacked the Blob," Warren said.

They all hid behind the protective wall. Michael looked at the target on the wall.

He took a deep breath in and held up his hand. He felt the tingle, like dozens of ants were crawling on his hand. The energy appeared, like white light and blue lightning. He pointed his hand at the target, but nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening," he said.

"Just hit it with your best shot!" Warren called.

"But I don't know how," Michael complained.

"Do what you did to the Blob."

"That was the first time I ever used it like that."

"Get angry with it; that usually helps!" Logan said.

Michael looked at the target. "Why would I get angry with it? It's a metal sheet with a target on it."

Logan sighed. "Then think of something that makes you angry. Something you want to hurt!"

Michael thought for a moment. "I can't think of anything!"

Logan growled. "I'll give him something to get angry at!"

"Easy Logan," Warren said.

"Hey Mich try thinking about whatever you were thinking of when you fought the Blob!" Jay exclaimed.

Michael tried to recall what he felt when he used his power against the Blob a week ago. He remembered the feeling of anger he felt that the Brotherhood tried to hurt him and the others. He remembered the rush he felt when he swooped in and saved Betsy, the thrill of the danger. The fear of being attacked by scary people who wanted to hurt you.

The energy glowed a little brighter and quick as a flash it shot forward. It hit the wall with a large BOOM!

When the smoke cleared the target was gone, replaced by a gaping hold and there were cracks that had appeared on the metal wall and it looked a little melted as well.

Jay poked his head out from around the side. "Whoa!"

Everyone else followed. They inspected the damage.

"Amazing, simply amazing!" the Professor said.

"That was eight inches of solid steel," Logan said.

"Well done Michael," Warren said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Alright, now let's try to control the intensity of the blast," Logan said.

For the next two hours they worked on helping Michael gain more control of his energy projection power. It was hard work; he had to focus on the right level of energy he wanted to release. It was easy to just let loose and let the fire destroy stuff, but controlling it enough so it only knocked someone back; that was trickier; it called for more control.

Logan was his test subject for that part, with his healing power and indestructible adamantium laced skeleton made him more difficult to hurt then most. Michael felt bad for using his power on Logan, but he did volunteer for this.

Soon Michael learned to project enough power so he could toss an object back some twenty feet without destroying it. Logan's shirt was destroyed in the process and he had his fare share of burns, but they quickly healed, which Michael found amazing. He had never seen an injury heal so quickly; in a matter of minutes actually.

He remembered one time his mother burned herself when she was cooking dinner and he remembered how red her skin had turned and how it had formed a boil that later popped. But Logan's skin just seemed to absorb the damage until it faded away.

He also learned how to form his energy into spheres to toss like a grenade; they were about the size of a baseball but made a huge explosion. He tossed them at a few more targets, amazed at the damage they caused.

"Alright, that is enough for today," Logan said.

"Aww, do we have to?" Michael asked with a pout. He was having a lot of fun, although he was feeling tired. Two hours of using his energy powers so much was taking a toll on him, though he didn't want to admit it. He wanted to continue blowing stuff up.

He was tapping into the male instinct for love of explosions.

"Ease it down Angel Jr.; we don't have any more things for you to fry."

"Okay."

"You did real well today Michael, I am proud of you," Warren said.

"Yeah, you were amazing," Jay said.

"Thanks," Michael said.

"You both better go, dinner will be soon," Xavier said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

They left the danger room, leaving Warren, Xavier and Logan alone. "Kid's got some serious fire power," Logan commented.

"Indeed, we will have to send some of these over to Hank for testing," Xavier said tracing a finger around the hole in the metal plate.

"To think one day he could do this to a whole city," Warren said.

"Well according to Sage we still have a long time before it gets that far," Logan said.

"How is it we missed an omega mutant who was only an hour away in the first place? Why didn't Cerebro detect him?" Warren asked.

"It's because he has yet to achieve his full power. Had he been able to access the full limit of his power, Cerebro would have detected him. Also the increase in the mutant population has made it more difficult for him to pick up mutant signatures then what it once was."

"Then how did Magneto know about him?"

"I don't know, I have been trying to locate him or any of his known associates but I am unable to detect them. Any mutant that was a member of the Acolytes or Brotherhood, even the Mutant Liberation Front has gone missing."

"You think they are all with him now?" Warren asked sharply.

"Makes sense," Logan grunted. "They all worked with him before, they all have the same ideas as he. You ask me, they are getting ready for a huge fight. You don't gather that many soldiers and not plan on using them sooner or later."

Warren found the idea daunting. If Magneto really did have all these groups with him, maybe more than the X-men were in trouble. But the question is, what is his ultimate plan?

Who will he attack? The X-men? Makes sense, they are the only thing that stands in his way. Or does he have something else in mind?

* * *

><p><em>Michael dreamed he<em> was _somewhere white and hot. __There was a__ vast white emptiness that went on forever but burned like fire._

"_Where am I?" he asked._

_He tried to move but he felt like air; like there was nothing there to move._

"_Hello, anyone there?" a voice called in the nothingness._

"_Who are you?" Michael asked._

"_Who are you?" the voice asked. It sounded young and masculine._

"_Michael, who are you?" I asked._

"_Quinton...do you know where she is?"_

"_Where who is?"_

"_Sophie. My sweet Sophie. I can't find her!" The voice was frustrated, angry._

_Michael could do nothing but listen. The voice sounded like it was all around him. Inside him even._

"_I have to find her; I have to make it all better. I have to show her I love her!" The voice was so sad and upset, Michael felt bad for him._

"_Maybe I can help you. I am sure Professor Xavier can help."_

"_Xavier...yes...now I remember...all so clear...why did I forget...head so full, need a bigger head is all. I have to come back. I will come back and then it will all be better."_

_There was a bright flash of green light and Michael woke up._

* * *

><p>Michaelsat straight up.<p>

He was breathing quickly and there was a little sweat on his head.

"How odd," he said remembering the dream.

It was still night time. Jay was snoring over on his bed. Michael remembered the dream so vividly. His eyes felt like they were burned from the flash of green light.

"It was just a dream," Michael said to himself.

He lay back down on his bed.

"Just a dream," he said.

Within moments he was back asleep, this time he didn't dream anything strange.

But while he was sleeping, someone was just starting to wake up.

* * *

><p>Beast was still up in his lab. Since his secondary mutation he did not need as much sleep as he once did. He was going over the metal slab Michael had used for practice today. He was taking measurements and notes. Amazed Michael could do this much damage to pure steel in a single shot.<p>

Behind him there was a tube with what appeared to be green liquid. A name was printed at the bottom of it.

Quinton Quire.

The green fluid glowed and something inside began to coalesce and move. The shape of a face could be seen. There was a frown on its face in concentration. Then its image began to flicker and the light began to dim.

Beast sensing something happening, stopped his work and turned around. But by the time he did the face was gone as was the glow. Beast stepped up close to the tube and sniffed at it. He adjusted his glasses.

Sensing nothing more he went back to work. Not knowing who was about to make a return.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, he's back! Next chapter Kid Omega returns and crashes a party. Will the X-Men be able to stop him?**


	4. Chapter 4

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 4

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and thanks to someguy300 and Not So Broken768 for the reviews.**

**This chapter a friendly game goes bad and an old foe returns to cause trouble. **

The next day was like any other day at the Xavier institute.

The students were either enjoying the Sunday off or using it to study and finish homework. The teachers were either preparing for the next day or enjoying the time off.

Michael had given no thought to the strange dream that happened last night. Figuring it was just some strange thing his mind created, he told no one about it.

Many of the students were looking forward to tonight. Everyone knew Jay had a gig tonight at a local club and were planning on going to see it. Jay was well known for his singing talent.

Michael was at the moment looking at himself in the mirror. Since being at the school he had gained some weight, now being able to eat at his leisure he was able to add some body weight. Plus, add the time he spent in the gym, and he was starting to build some muscle.

He no longer looked malnourished; he was still a bit thin but he was starting to look more and more normal...well, as normal as a kid with wings can look.

And his skin had gotten some sun from all the time he spent outside; he no longer had that deathly pale tint to his skin. He was still pale but it was healthier looking.

Michael was not vain, but he was glad to see the change. To him it was a sign of something good that he could never achieve at his house. His father only fed him for breakfast, lunch and dinner, but as punishment for doing poorly on a test or not cleaning his room; Michael would have to forgo a meal.

He was never allowed outside to play and when he did go out it was under the watchful eye of his family. But here he could go and do as he pleased.

It wasn't easy though, most of his time he did spend in his room. He only went out if Jay was with him or one of the other students. Michael was simply not used to just going somewhere by himself without company. But he was trying to break the habit.

Like Warren, Michael's body processed food differently. He burned calories more so he wouldn't need to worry about becoming obese. It was easier for him then most to stay fit. He had tried all kinds of new foods rich in nutrients and fats. He got a little over excited at dinner, having eaten enough food to feed three men, but the food was so wonderful.

He knew he was still growing. He had a broad chest and wide shoulders, by the time he turns twenty he will have grown some inches, helping him look more intimidating and add a sense of masculinity that his face lacked.

Now he looked like a little angel. When he grows up he will look like a big strong angel.

He decided to start the day off by hitting the gym. He knew Jay would be down there already with the other New Mutants.

Putting on his gym gear, which was a pair of black shorts and a wife beater, he headed down to the gym. The danger room was only used for extreme training; otherwise people used the gym to just lift weights and some other exercises.

Exercises that didn't involve fighting for your life.

* * *

><p>The gym already had some students there. Some were lifting weights, some were running laps, and others were doing some kind of activity.<p>

But when Michael walked in all eyes turned towards him. He pretended to not notice. He kept his eyes to the ground and walked over to Jay and his friends.

"Hey Mich," Jay said as he lifted a weight with his right arm.

"Hey, Michael," Noriko said as she and the other girls had dreamy looks on their faces. Michael wasn't the only one who noticed the muscles he had grown.

"Hello," Michael said.

While Michael began to grab some weights to lift, he noticed Julian was over with his team the Hellion's.

Sooraya Qadir codenamed Dust, was a mutant from the Middle East with the power to turn into a living sandstorm and rip the flesh from her enemy's bones. She wore a tighter fitting suit then what she normally wore.

Mercury, whose friends called her Cessily, a being made out of living metal, was helping her teammate Keven, also known as Wither, lift some weights. Keven's power allowed him to absorb the moisture in living beings; all it took was one touch. He had to wear special clothes, because anything made from cotton would wither as well. Since Cessily was made from metal she did not have to fear his touch.

Santo, the giant golem known as Rockslide, was doing a few push-ups. His teammate Brian, codenamed Tag, a boy with dark brown skin and black dreds, sat on his back, adding some weight to Rockslide's massive build, not that it mattered much. Tag's power was that he could create a special signature on whomever or whatever he touched that either drew people to what he taggedor caused them to run away from the thing or person he tagged.

Cessily and Sooraya were trying to work, but their eyes kept on drifting over to Michael. It was a little unsettling for Sooraya as she had strong morals that prevented her from looking at a man in such a fashion, but even her iron sensibilities were no match for Michael's looks.

Plenty of other girls in the gym were watching Michael work out. Julian was watching as well, but it was with a deep frown.

It was not until Cessily accidentally let go of the weights she was helping Keven lift that attention was diverted from Michael.

"Cess!" Keven exclaimed, as he struggled to keep the metal bar from crushing him.

"Sorry!" Cessily replied, grabbing the bar and helping him lift it up.

They placed it back on the alcove and Keven cracked his hands. "What happened? Why weren't you paying attention?" Keven asked.

"I'll give you a hint," Julian said with a note of anger in his voice.

Santo chuckled. "Heh, Cess is checking out Angel Jr."

"I was not!" Cessily said. Had she any blood she would be blushing.

"Please, you were raping him with your eyes," Brian said.

"Keep it up and I will got Terminator on your ass," Cessily threatened. Her fingers elongated into vicious looking knives.

"You're not the only one looking," Julian said.

He saw how Sofia was watching Michael. Jealousy was rearing its ugly head in him. He was sick and tired of how everyone treated him. Like he was something special; all he had was a pair of wings and good looks. Like he was any better than all the other misfits they brought to this place.

Deciding to take the new guy down a peg or two, Julian telekinetically grabbed a nearby basketball. It glowed with a green aura and floated over to him. "Hey guys, you up for a game of ball?" he asked.

"Sure," Brian said getting off Santo's back.

"I'm in," Cessily said.

"I'll sit this one out," Sooraya said, already knowing where this was going.

"I'm in," Santo said.

Keven didn't say anything, no way could he risk playing any game that involved physical contact.

"Alright, let's get some more players," Julian said with a smile.

Josh sat his knees on Michael's feet as Michael did his sit-ups.

He had just done his twenty-fifth sit-up when Julian and some of his friends showed up.

"Hey losers, want to get schooled?" Julian asked.

Sofia instantly went into leader mode. "We'll see who gets schooled Keller!" she said.

"Alright, all we need are five players."

"I'll sit this one out," Laurie said.

"Me to," Josh said.

The real reason Josh wanted to sit it out was because he wanted to hang out with Laurie. Keven got a slightly sad look on his face that went unnoticed. He had feelings for Laurie, but everyone knew her and Josh were an item. He knew he could never touch her without killing her, but it did not make him feel any less sad.

"Well then we need one more player. Michael you in?" Sofia asked.

Julian smirked, this was going better then he planned.

"Sure...what are we playing?" Michael asked.

"Duh, basketball," Julian said twirling the ball on his finger.

"Oh, I never played before," Michael said.

"Don't worry, I will give you some pointers," Jay said.

The players all went to the nearest open hoop. Jay explained the rules and how to play to Michael. The Hellion's had first serve.

Many of the students stopped their workouts to watch the game. Everyone knew the Hellions and New Mutants had a strong rivalry; just as their predecessors did many years ago.

Julian and Sofia squared off. Julian made the ball hover between them in the air.

"Ready?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ready as I will ever be," she said.

He dropped the ball and they both jumped up in the air to grab it. Julian being taller than Sofia got to the ball first.

He ran off with it, dribbling as he did. The New Mutants chased after him. Santo being so large was able to block some of them. David and Michael waited for Julian by the basket. David ran after him, but Julian anticipated this and dodged him.

David cursed. "Get him Michael!"

Michael gulped. Julian was coming right at him, he was the only one who stood between him and the basket and he did not want to be the one who let the other team get the first score.

He spread out his arms and got ready to move. He thought for sure Julian was going to ram into him. Then he turned, bearing his shoulder at him. Michael tried to grab the ball but Julian roughly pushed him sending him back.

Michael landed on his backside with a grunt and Julian tossed the ball and it landed right in the hoop.

Julian pumped his fist in the air in victory. Sofia went right up to him and pushed him on the chest.

"What the hell was that Keller?" she demanded.

"What?" Julian asked.

"You pushed him!"

"I was defending myself, not my fault he sucks."

"You are such a jerk Keller!"

"Hey, hate the game not the player baby," Julian said with a smirk.

Sofia was tempted to punch him right in the face. Jay helped Michael up. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am fine," Michael said.

"There see, no harm done, so let's keep going already," Julian said.

They continued to play and much to his frustration Michael was not doing so well. He tried to get the ball but he was always dodged, he tried blocking but they side stepped him, even when it was his turn with the ball, it seemed like he only had it for a few seconds before it was snatched out of his hands.

Julian seemed especially aggressive with him. He always seemed to elbow him or ram into him particularly hard. Michael was too soft spoken to say anything; he figured Julian was just a hard player. The others noticed Julian's behavior and knew he had it out for Michael.

When they took a break and circled up Sofia was livid.

"That little prick!" she cursed.

"Seriously, why is he picking on Michael?" Noriko asked.

"Come on guys, I am sure it is nothing," Michael said trying to calm everyone down.

His body protested. He was starting to feel sore and was sure he was going to develop bruises later.

"Trust us man, we know Keller. He is gunning for you," David said.

"Me? Why me?" Michael asked. He tried to think of a time he could have done something to make Keller angry with him. The only time he had seen him was in the common room his first day, and a few times in the hall. He could not recall anything he had done or said to Julian.

The others however, had a good idea why Julian was acting like this. Sofia was feeling anger that Julian was using her as an excuse to hurt Michael. It wasn't his fault he was so damn good looking.

Jay was especially upset. He did not like the fact Julian was hurting his friend and roommate all because he was jealous of the attention Sofia had been showering Michael with.

"Alright, Noriko, you stay with Michael, keep Keller away from him," Sofia said.

"No!" Michael said. He did not want to be protected at all. "That will give you guys a disadvantage if Noriko is looking after me."

"We can't just let Keller beat up on you. Maybe you should just quit," Jay said.

Michael shook his head. "If he has a problem he can come up to me and we can talk about it, but I am not going to let you guys lose because of me."

"You give him too much credit," Noriko said glaring over at Julian.

"Just forget about me guys, I will be fine," Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Sofia asked.

"Yes," Michael said firmly.

"Alright then."

Sofia began to go over the game plans. They walked back over and assumed their positions.

Once again Michael was at the basket.

When the ball dropped, everyone was a flurry of motion. David tossed the ball to Jay who tossed it to Noriko. Santo blocked her path and she went to toss the ball to Sofia but Julian grabbed the ball out of the air and ran for the basket.

Michael steeled himself, promising not to let Julian make the goal.

Julian smirked and something in Michael was annoyed at the smirk; like Julian already decided he was going to make the shot.

Michael had not done anything this exciting since before his mutation. When he was a kid he played games like tag and hide and seek.

Being locked up for so long he had forgotten the feeling of competition; of the desire to win.

Julian was fast though, very fast. He was more fit than Michael, more experienced on the court. Michael wished he was faster; fast enough where he could block Julian from the basket. Just like before Julian tried to side step him, but to Julian and Michael's surprise, Michael moved so he was in front of him.

Julian tried to dodge him again but Michael moved with him. Every time Julian tried to side step him Michael was right there waiting for him.

Feeling frustrated at Michael's newfound speed, Julian leaped up in the air to dunk the ball in the basket.

A sudden shock of realization hit Michael, what happened next was like a series of connect-the-dots. Realizing Julian was too far up already that jumping now would be pointless, Michael jumped anyway out of the hope he could make it.

Willing himself to jump higher, praying he could do it, believing he could do it, Michael jumped.

The look of surprise on his face matched Julian's as Michael was airborne. He placed his hand on Julian's chest and grabbed the ball just as it left Julian's hands. Out of reflex, he pushed against Julian's chest just a little, but a little turned out to be more then what Michael anticipated.

Julian went flying back in the air. For one wild moment Michael feared Julian was going to hit the ground flat on his back. But Julian reacted; a green aura covered his body and even though he hit the ground, his telekinetic shield protected him from damage.

Michael landed on his feet but he did not try to toss the ball in the hoop.

Julian got up, the green aura was brighter now and he had a look of anger on his face. Michael was reminded of the green from his dream last night.

"Julian I am so sorry I-"

Before he could finish Julian raised his hand and pointed it at Michael. The others cried from behind Julian. The aura shot forward and Michael felt like he had been hit by a car. The world exploded in a shower of white and green and he felt his back hit the ground.

Next thing he knew he was looking over at the ceiling and Josh's golden face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so...what happened?"

Josh and Laurie helped him up. There was a fight going on. Hellion, Rockslide and Mercury were fighting Icarus, Surge and Wind Dancer.

"Julian got pissed off and blasted you. I healed you though, but the others flipped," Josh said.

The other students had cleared the area, giving the fighting teams a wide berth. They were chanting the words "Fight!" over and over again.

Sofia and Julian were going at it, wind whipped Sofia's hair around and it swirled around her. Noriko and Cessily were fighting, Noriko was a blue blur. Literally. She moved so quickly, she moved with a streak of blue colored electricity. Cessily was trying to catch her; her arms would shoot out but Noriko would dodge them. Jay and Santo were fighting. Jay would swoop over at Santo and Santo would try and swat him.

Santo made a grab at him and caught him in his giant fist. "Got ya!"

Jay beat at his fist but Santo's grip was too strong. Before Michael knew what he was doing, he was flying at Santo. His wings ripped their way out of his shirt and he flew to help his friend.

"Oh look, Angel Jr. is coming to help," Santo said amused.

Michael grabbed at Santo's hand and tried to get him to let go, but Santo was too strong. "Let him go!" Michael yelled as he pulled on Santo's hand.

"Don't think so birdy," Santo said with a smirk.

Michael felt a stab of annoyance at the nicknames. "My name is Michael!"

With one final tug Jay was freed. Santo's entire hand was ripped from his arm. The fingers loosened up and Jay pulled the hand off. They looked at the hand amazed and up at Santo who looked shocked.

"Hey, my hand!" Santo said with indignation.

He began to walk forward but then a voice shouted in everyone's mind.

_-Enough!-_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the doors. Emma was walking forward, her face stern.

"What is going on here?" she demanded,

"Julian attacked Michael!" Sofia explained, pointing at Julian.

"He attacked me first!" Julian yelled, pointing at Michael.

Emma glanced over at Jay and Michael, her right brow raised as she saw Santo was missing his hand.

"Santo, put your hand back on," she ordered.

Santo grabbed his hand and placed it on his stump. The fingers twitched and moved as he formed a fist.

"Now, all of you with me," she said indicating the New Mutant and Hellions with Michael included as well.

They followed her in silence, dreading what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>A little while later everyone was crammed inside the headmaster's office.<p>

Dani and Warren had been summoned as well. They all had looks of disapproval on their faces. They listened as Sofia and Julian went back and forth telling what happened.

"Professor, the kid threw me from the air!" Julian complained.

"He just pushed you a little!" Sofia clarified.

"A little! I fell back like six feet!"

"Michael is this true?" Warren asked.

Michael took a deep breath. "I jumped up and took the ball from him...I placed my hand on his chest and...I guess I pushed harder than I thought."

Michael did not add he was amazed at how hard he pushed Julian. It wasn't even on purpose; it was instinctive. It was the kind of push you give someone to get some distance so you don't ram into someone.

But Julian flew back as if he had been hit hard.

The Professor gave him a look as if he was seeing deep into Michael's head. Michael wondered if Xavier was in his mind right now.

"But I didn't mean to, I was just trying to make sure we didn't slam into one another."

"What about Santo's hand?" Emma asked.

"I...don't know," Michael said looking at the floor.

"Sounds like to me this was a friendly game gone wrong is all," Dani said.

"Nevertheless, there will be repercussions," Xavier said. "Julian you will receive a week's worth of detention as will Santo and Cessily."

"What? That's not-"

"Silence Julian," Emma said her voice thick with warning.

Julian fell silent, but still looked angry.

"Sofia, you were defending Michael but I am afraid I will have to punish you and your friends as well. You will not receive detention but you will have to help clean the mansion for a week. That goes for Noriko and Jay as well."

"Yes sir." they all said.

"Now, all of you leave."

Everyone turned to head for the door.

"Except you Michael; we wish to have a word with you."

Michael felt like his stomach was about to burst from nerves. Jay and the other New Mutants shot him looks of sympathy. They shut the door as they walked out and the room went silent.

"Please, have a seat," Xavier said with a gentle tone which helped make Michael feel better.

Michael sat down in the chair. He glanced over at Warren who gave him a small smile.

"Michael, are you okay?" Xavier asked.

"Yes sir, Josh healed me," Michael said.

"I mean are you okay as of late? Warren has reported that you are going out more with the other students."

"Yes sir, I find it a little tough to mingle with them. They talk about things like Facebook and MySpace. Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed, God of War, Modern Warfare, PSPs and PS3s, and all kinds of things I do not understand. But I have been trying. It has not been easy but I am learning."

"Do not be discouraged. You have been disconnected from modern culture for a long time now. But with your friends help I am sure you will be fine. Do not let this business with Julian discourage you."

"I won't sir."

"Now, about this pushing incident."

"I didn't mean to push him so hard," Michael said quickly.

"I know. We think you may have tapped into some enhanced strength."

"Huh?"

"When Tessa scanned your DNA she found evidence that you have some kind of ability that grants you super-human strength," Warren said.

"Super-strength?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we think this little incident was a result of your enhanced strength manifesting," Emma said

"But I don't have super-strength," Michael said.

"Then how did you rip Santo's hand off?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't...I just didn't want him to hurt Jay and...it just happened."

"It could be a reaction to adrenaline or some other factor. Maybe a reaction to the danger?" Dani said.

"But I never did anything like that before," Michael said.

"That's because you are not used to being in intense situations. Just like when you used your power offensively against the Blob."

"Is there anything else I can do?" Michael asked.

A look passed between the four.

"Nothing we need to worry about at the moment," Xavier said.

"Tomorrow you will report to the danger room instead of flight class. We think it is more important for you to work on controlling this ability. We wouldn't want you to accidentally smack one of the student's heads off during dodge ball," Warren said with a warm smile.

Okay," Michael said feeling a little sad he would miss flight class tomorrow.

"You can go now Michael," Xavier said.

"Thank you sir."

Michael left the room. Once he was out of ear shot the four began to talk. "He grows more and more interesting," Emma said.

"Yes, flight, fire immunity, energy projection and now super-strength. Add that to his dashing good looks and he is more of an angel then you are Warren," Dani said with a smile.

"Should we tell him about the whole omega mutant thing?" Warren asked the professor.

"No, he has enough on his mind. I don't want to add any more pressure on him," Xavier said.

"Should we expect any more powers popping up?" Emma asked.

"Nothing lethal. His omega powers are still dormant and will be for some time."

"Should you place barriers on his mind?" Warren asked. "You did the same for Jean."

"Jean's powers were growing too quickly. Michael's powers are growing at an acceptable rate. But we shall keep an eye on him nevertheless. An omega mutant is a powder keg of potential. If he taps into his power before he is ready, I shudder to think what would happen."

"Should we let him leave the institute tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it is important he go out and socialize," Warren said.

"I agree," Xavier said.

"As an added measure I will go and make sure he stays out of trouble," Warren said.

"As will I," Dani said.

"Very well, let us hope nothing happens tonight; trouble seems to be following him."

* * *

><p>"Enhanced-strength?" Jay asked.<p>

"Yeah, the professor said my little incident with Julian was a result of it manifesting."

They were in their room talking about what happened.

"So you have super-strength?" Jay asked.

"I guess, they don't know how I turn it on though; they figure the thing with Rockslide was a result of me wanting to help you."

"Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome."

"So, flight, fire immunity, energy projection and now super-strength? Dang you are making me jealous," Jay said with a smile.

"Well it's making me nervous; every time I turn around I am developing some new power it seems. What am I going to develop next?"

"Don't worry, I am sure that is all you got," Jay said.

"I hope it is. So you're still allowed to sing tonight right?"

"Yeah, it's going to suck having to do extra work, but seeing as Keller has to get a whole week's worth of detention; it's fine by me."

"Jay, why is he angry with me? What did I do to make him angry?" Michael asked.

Jay sighed. "It's not exactly you. See Julian and Sofia have this odd love/hate relationship. They pretend like they hate one another, and then they are flirting with one another. And since you have arrived Sofia has been acting all gooey-eyed over you like the other girls. And that grinds his gears."

"So today was just...?"

"Julian having a shit fit because Sofia was checking you out instead of him? Yep."

"Oh...maybe I should talk to him."

"What? Why?"

"Well, this is all just a misunderstanding; if I explain it to him I am sure we can work things out."

Jay shook his head and smiled. "Michael we need to have a talk about guy rules. One of them is you don't talk to another guy about how his crush has the hots for you."

"Who made that rule?" Michael asked.

"It's just one of those unspoken rules."

"...People are very confusing."

* * *

><p>It was around six when everyone left for the club; it was a thirty minute drive.<p>

Many of the Xavier students were going. The New Mutants of course, as well as their teacher Dani.

Michael was riding with Angel in his car; it was a black Mustang. Michael thought it was a really cool car. Michael had noticed that some of the more inhuman mutants weren't wearing their image inducers.

"Shouldn't they be wearing their image inducers?" Michael asked Warren.

"The club we are going to is very mutant friendly; no one needs to worry about being attacked," Warren said.

"That is good."

They were silent for the rest of the trip, but it was a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the club it was starting to get dark.

Jay had brought his guitar and everyone filed into the club. It wasn't very full.

Everyone got settled. Jay wasn't due to sing for another hour so everyone took the time to socialize. Time flew and soon Jay had to leave to get ready. As the time had passed the club had filled up a bit more. Michael found himself constantly hit on by girls.

He was wishing he had the power of invisibility. That way he could avoid all these girls asking him if he wanted a drink.

It got to the point where he went and sat with the New Mutants and did not leave for the remainder of the night.

Finally the lights dimmed and Jay came walking out on stage. He did not wear a shirt, bearing his red wings for all to see. He had his guitar strapped on and he sat on a stool in front of a microphone.

The audience clapped in welcome. Jay began to play his guitar and after a few notes, he began to sing.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion Beast, the professor, and Jean were going over cerebro; trying to get it to find Magneto.<p>

"Unus, Frenzy, Neophyte, Tempo,Masterminds daughters and now the Brotherhood. One by one all the mutants who believe in Magneto's ideas are disappearing. The only explanation is he is gathering them all," Xavier said.

"But why?" Jean asked.

"An army of course. But the question is: where are they?" Beast asked.

He closed the panel and wiped his hands off. "There, maybe that will work."

All of a sudden an alarm went off.

Warning! Mutant detected!

"That was quick," Jean said.

Identifying mutant signature...accessing archives, mutant identified.

"Cerebro identify mutant," Xavier said.

Mutant identified as Quinton Quire. Location: Westchester New York, residence, Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

All three of them looked at one another in horror. Beast went running out of Cerebro and headed for his lab. The door opened and he went dashing in. The cylinder with green liquid was pulsing with light.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Beast gasped.

There was a flash of light and a loud bang. Beast shielded his face and when he looked the cylinder was shattered. A shirtless figure stood in the shattered remains. He had bronze, auburn colored hair cut in a mohawk. Green liquid coated his body.

"Quinton?" Beast gasped.

"Mr. McCoy?" Quinton asked. "Where is Sophie?" he asked.

"Sophie?" Beast asked confused.

"Yeah, Cuckoo," Quinton said stepping out of the cylinder.

"Oh...Quinton don't you remember?" Beast asked.

"Remember? I can't, everything is so fuzzy." Quinton rubbed his head with his hands.

Beast slowly took a few steps towards Quinton. "Let's talk son, I am sure Xavier can help you."

Quinton grabbed Beast's head. He scanned his mind, trying to find what he needed, Beast was frozen; he could not move or speak as Quinton roughly scanned his mind.

"I only need to remember, that is all."

Then Quinton found it. The memory he needed.

* * *

><p><em>Beast was looking down at Quinton.<em>

_They had him in a pool of liquid that was green and his eyes were glowing. Wires were hooked up to him. Xavier was there as well, trying to help Quinton._

"_I am sorry sir...all I wanted...make her like me...so stupid...where is she?" Quinton asked._

"_I am sorry Quinton but Sophie is dead; the power was too much for her mind."_

"_No..no...no...no...my mind is burning...what is happening? I can feel so many thoughts, so many ideas all in my head!"_

"_The kick has caused a secondary evolution Quinton. You are an omega level mutant, and you are manifesting the full might of your powers before you are ready. You are evolving onto a higher state of existence."_

_Quinton's body began to glow green._

"_Evolving? No, I don't...want...to...go...Sophie!...I want...Sophie...ahhhhhhh."_

_Xavier let go of Quinton's hand. The glow grew brighter until they had to shield their eyes. When it finally went down they looked and saw the green liquid was now glowing neon green._

"_Is he?" Xavier asked._

"_Yes, he is gone. But according to my readings, his body, although being in a liquidated state, is still active. He could still be alive."_

"_Keep it safely contained then, the day may come when he returns from the other side. Hopefully he will have gained some wisdom." Xavier looked at the tank sadly. "So much potential, wasted."_

* * *

><p>Quinton let Beast go who fell to the floor. Quinton had not been gentle in scanning his mind.<p>

"I remember now. She really is dead?" Quinton asked, tears shimmered in his eyes.

The door opened and Xavier and Jean came running in.

"Quinton!" Xavier yelled.

Quinton glared at the professor.

"Quinton, please. This does not need to get out of hand. Calm down and we will talk."

"I don't have time to talk professor. I have a resurrection to perform!"

"Quinton we can't let you go," Jean said.

And how are you going to stop me?"

There was a surge of green energy and everyone went flying back.

Jean and the professor tried to attack Quinton mentally. But Quinton was capable of forming thoughts much quicker than normal, and had already anticipated their moves and erected powerful mental shields. The green aura formed a tendril which picked up one of Beast's instruments and tossed it at Xavier The second it hit his head he slumped forward, unconscious.

"Charles!" Jean yelled. A golden fiery enveloped her body taking the shape of a fiery bird. A bird like symbol appeared over her right eye. She thrust her hands forward and her aura shot forward, taking the form of a bird's claw. It grabbed Quinton and slammed him against the wall.

"Enough Quinton! Didn't you learn anything from the last time?" Jean asked him angrily.

Quinton smirked. "Oh, I learned a lot of things Mrs. Summers. I learned lots of things in the white hot room."

A look of shock ran across Jean's face. "The white hot room, you were there?"

"Yes."

"That's not possible."

"What? You thought you were the only one. I remember seeing you there many times."

An emerald green bird symbol like Jean's appeared over the left side of his face and his aura took a bird shape as well. "Too bad you didn't stay."

His aura flexed and pushed. It broke free of her grip and shot out, pushing Jean back and knocking her unconscious.

With no one else left to challenge him Quinton searched the school for the minds he was looking for. Finding they were not in the mansion he searched further. He sensed they were a bit away from the mansion; very close though.

He smiled. "Don't worry Sophie, I will bring you back."

* * *

><p>Back at the club Jay just finished his song. Everyone clapped and cheered. Jay waved at the crowd and gave a little bow. He walked off the stage.<p>

"And that was Jay Guthrie! Let's give it up for him!" the announcer said in the microphone.

The next singer came on and began to sing. A few minutes later Jay came walking over to them. He held his guitar in his hand and his shirt was back on. "That was great Jay!" Noriko said excitedly.

"Well done Jay," Dani said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys," Jay said with a smile.

Just then the Stepford Cuckoo's came rushing forward, looking worried.

"Everyone, we have a problem," the one on the left said.

"He's come back!" the one on the right said.

"Who's come back? Girls, what's wrong?" Warren asked.

"Quinton Quire, he has returned," the one in the middle said.

"Quire? Where is he?" Dani asked.

The lights flickered. There was a slight rumble on the floor and walls began to vibrate. An eerie glow was coming from the windows.

"He's here," they all said at the same time.

**Fusedtwilight: Next, Kid Omega vs. the X-Men, what will happen? Stay tuned and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 5

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to Lisa for betaing and thanks to everyone who reviewd.**

**Last chapter everyone went out to have a good time, but Kid Omega showed up to crash the party. What are his plans?**

There was a loud boom and the ceiling exploded, sending drywall and broken brick everywhere.

People screamed and started running around. A deep green glow filled the club as a boy with a green aura floated in.

"It's Kid Omega!" one of the students shouted.

"Who's he?" Michael asked.

"Bad news," Noriko said.

People were still screaming and running for the exits. Quinton held out his hand. "Stop," he whispered.

People stopped moving. They just stood where they were, unable to move. Warren stepped forward, being one of the few who could still move. "Quinton, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"The Cuckoo's?"

"What do you want with them?" Warren asked.

"They are going to help me resurrect Sophie."

"Sophie is dead Quinton, she died on Open Day remember?" Warren asked.

"Yes I remember!" Quinton said angrily.

A tendril of green energy lashed out and struck Warren sending him back into one of the tables. "But I can bring her back, maybe not in body, but in mind. They were connected to her; they have her memories, thoughts and feelings. All I have to do is wipe out their minds, leaving behind nothing but Sophie. Then there won't be one but three, even better." A smile crossed his face.

"Ew," the Stepford Cuckoo's said at the same time. They held one another's hands and their eyes began to glow bluish white. They glared up at Quinton and he just smirked.

"Please, I can think a million thoughts ahead of you; I have already planned every move ahead of you." The sister's noses began to bleed a little and looks of pain were painted across their features. "When you were the five-in-one you were something to be feared, but now there are only three of you and you are now barely first class at best."

The sisters grabbed their heads and screamed in pain.

"I am going to rip out all your thoughts leaving only hers; then you'll all be my girlfriends. How many guys can say they are nailing triplets?"

"Leave them alone Quire!" Noriko shouted. She pointed a fist at him and a bolt of electricity shot out and hit Quire, sending him flying out the hole he came in.

The other members of the Xavier institute had joined her and the other New Mutants. Dani and Michael had helped Warren up and he dusted dust from his shirt. People were moving again and running for the exits.

"Are you okay Warren?" Dani asked.

"I am fine; it's going to take more than that to take me down."

"We need to get these people to safety," Dani said.

"Agreed. Surge, make us a way out of here."

Once again Noriko pointed her hand this time at the wall. She blasted a hole big enough for the panicking bystanders to run out.

Not everyone left. Some had been hurt when Quinton had first blasted the hole in the ceiling. Others had been trampled during the panic.

Once everyone had run out leaving the wounded behind, Quinton came floating down the hole again. "Cheap shot Surge,' he said.

"Try this then Quire!" a girl called Hope yelled. A bright shining light shot from her body. It looked like a glowing ghostly version of her and went straight at Quinton. When it hit him it took him through the roof again making another hole. Hope's body fell to the ground unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, her astral self is fighting Quire. That's all," David said.

"Let's not let her fight alone. David, Josh, Jay, Laurie and Michael, you stay here and tend these people and the Cuckoo's. Try and contact the school," Dani said.

They all went running out the hole that Surge had made, leaving the others to tend to the wounded. Josh went to work healing the wounded, those who had been trampled over.

Michael grimaced, there was a lot of blood and anguished cries. He looked out the hole the others had created, lights flashed in the distance and the sound of battle cries and fighting could be heard.

Michael helped move people around. Many had been trampled during the panic and needed medical attention, Elixir was quick to work.

"Who was that?" Michael asked.

"Quinton Quire, also known as Kid Omega, used to be Xavier's shining pupil until he went nuts," David said.

"He found out he was adopted and just snapped. Started taking Kick and became all anti-human. Formed his own gang and they would sneak out at night and attack humans. Last year during Open Day, when we invited humans into the school he started a riot," Dani said.

"Who is Sophie? I didn't know the Cuckoo's had another sister," Michael said.

"Two more. Esme and Sophie. Quinton had the hots for Sophie. But during the riot she sneaked into Cerebro and took some Kick herself. Combining her power with her sister's, they took Quinton down, but Sophie couldn't take the power and died. We all thought Quinton died a little later as well, he took so much Kick it caused him to die, at least that's what the teachers said."

"What about Esme? The other sister? Where is she?"

"Turns out Esme caused Sophie to die. She wanted to be the leader of the Cuckoo's and killed her own sister to do it. Turns out she was the one who was selling Kick to Quire. When Frost found out Esme shot her and almost killed her, she ran off after that and we have not been able to find her."

Michael was silent for a moment now. He was starting to have a bad foreboding that the dream and this was connected. The green light and Quinton's name in the white hot place? Then the next day Quinton pops up?

He was going to have to talk to the Professor about this. Assuming they made it out alive that is.

* * *

><p>Outside the battle raged.<p>

Angel, Mirage, Trance, Wind Dancer, Surge, Armor, Pixie, Match, Wolf Cub, Specter, Bling, Loa, and Anole were fighting Quinton. Sadly they were not doing so well.

Wolf Cub, Angel, Specter and Bling were captured in Quinton's energy tendrils. Loa phased through them, and as she did they dissipated freeing the captives.

Match, Surge and Wind Dancer were hitting him with their powers but Quinton's energy protected him from their assault. Trance sneaked up behind him, still in her astral form she grabbed him from behind.

Armor in her armor form ran up and punched him hard. She began to wail on him, pulverizing him into the ground. A flash of energy sent Trance and Armor flying back.

"Enough! I don't have time for you all; I have a date with-"

"With who Quinton?" a voice said.

Quinton turned around, recognizing the voice. "Sophie?"

There in front of him stood Sophie Cuckoo. Blood was running down her nose.

"What's wrong Quinton? I thought you would be happy to see me?"

Quinton's glow began to fade.

"Oh Sophie, they told me you were dead!"

"But I am dead Quinton."

"What?"

"You killed me remember? You had to get all insecure and pompous. Did you really think starting a gang and a riot would make me like you? A simple card would have sufficed you know," Sophie said bitterly.

"I'm sorry...I-I-I just wanted to make you like me is all, I just...wait...why don't you have any brain patterns?" Quinton asked suspiciously.

Sophie disappeared. Behind her image Dani stood. "Now!"

Pixie hit him with her Pixie Dust which caused him to experience very odd cartoon-y like hallucinations.

Taking the chance while he was affected by her dust, Armor jumped at Quire and smacked him to the side. He flew at Loa but she phased, his right arm went right through her and after it passed through it crumbled.

He hit the ground, blood poured from the stump that had been his right arm and he screamed in pain. Before he could react, Surge, Match, Wind Dancer and Bling used their powers on him.

Surge with as much of her electricity as she could.

Match with his fire power and Wind Dancer's wind combined making the fire more powerful.

Bling, shooting her stone like marrow at him.

There was a small explosion and when the dust cleared Quinton was bruised and bloody.

He was coughing, spitting out blood. Clutching his missing arm he got back up.

"Stand down Quinton, we don't want to hurt you," Warren warned.

"You know, in the old days, when things like this affected me, I would have given up," Quinton laughed. Then a slight green glow enveloped his body and to everyone's horror his wounds began to heal, even his arm began to grow back. Within seven seconds he was restored. "But this is not the old days."

* * *

><p>Back in the club Elixir was panting from exhaustion.<p>

He had healed a lot of serious injuries and it was taking a toll on him. Problem was; there were a lot more injured people to go.

"Give me a moment, I can do this," he said.

"No you can't Josh, you are at your limit," Laurie said.

"Where's the damn ambulance! Hasn't someone reported this?" David cursed.

Michael felt horrible. So powerless. There were still people hurt who needed medical attention; their cries of pain were like knives on his ears. Sharp, painful.

One girl was crying out for help. Michael went to her to comfort her. She was bleeding from a wound on her head, the front of her shirt was bloody and dirty as well.

Michael sat down next to her and took her hand in his. She was a very pretty girl; she had long, pale yellow hair, soft light blue eyes that were big, round innocent almond shaped eyes. She would have looked even prettier had it not been for the blood and the look of pain and fear on her face.

She looked at Michael, a look of awe and slight fear crossed her eyes. "Are you taking me to Heaven?" she asked.

"No, I'm not an angel," he said with a soft smile.

"Oh, for a moment I was hoping..." she squeezed his hand. "Are you a mutant?" she asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

"Do you believe in God?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Why would he make you a mutant in a world that hates and fears you? Where your own government builds killer robots to hunt you down, where scientists create virus's to kill you and dissect you to see what makes you, you?"

"I confess there are times I have doubts. But God loves me, and I know when I meet Him, He will help me understand why the world is the way it is. Besides, He gave me a new life, a new family."

The girl smiled sadly.

"I wish I had that faith."

She closed her eyes and her breathing became shallower.

"Josh!" Michael called.

Josh quickly walked over to them. "Please help her," Michael begged.

Josh laid his hands on her but nothing happened. "I can't; I am still too tired," he said.

Michael held her hand. He did not want her to die. He wished he could help her; he could fly, touch fire with his bare hands, rip rock to pieces and shoot energy from his palms. But all that could not save this girl in front of him. This girl who so desperately wanted to believe.

He put her hand to his forehead and prayed.

_God, please help us save her. She is too young to die, help us show her that you do care, help us please, I beg you._

There was a warm feeling in his hands. He heard Josh gasp and he opened his eyes. A soft golden light glowed from his hands. The girl moaned and opened her eyes. She stared at Michael's glowing hands in wonder.

Her wounds slowly disappeared until she was fully healed. The blood on her head was reabsorbed into her skin but the blood on her shirt remained.

Michael let go of her hand and she sat up. "How did you do that?" she asked amazed.

"That's what I would like to know," Josh said looking at Michael as if he just grew a new pair of wings.

Michael got up and backed away. He could still here fighting in the distance and decided he should go help. He told himself he wanted to help fight, but in truth he wanted to get away from the girl who was looking at him with reverence.

"Michael, where are you going?" Jay asked.

Michael took his shirt off and unfolded his wings. The girl gasped with amazement and Michael took off, going out the window Quinton had made.

"Michael, wait up!" Jay yelled.

He took off after Michael, leaving Josh, Laurie and David to tend to the wounded.

As they left, the sound of sirens could be heard drawing close.

"Oh now they show up," Josh muttered.

The nameless girl stared where Jay and Michael flew out, and a single white feather floated down from the air and landed on her chest..

"I knew it, there are angels," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Back outside the battle raged.<p>

"You think you can stop me?" Quinton roared, "I can think a million thoughts before you can even blink. I can see through the hearts and minds of humans and mutants and with a mere thought I can manifest pure, raw telekinetic energy and you think you can stand a chance against me?"

"You always were a self important prick Quire!" Surge shouted.

She hit him with another surge of electricity.

Quinton's aura protected him.

"That the best you all got?" he asked with a smug smile.

A streak of light, like a mini-comet fell from the sky and hit Quinton, sending him flying back. Everyone looked and saw Michael flying to them, his hands glowed with fire and lightning.

"Michael?" Angel asked confused as why he was here.

Jay trailed behind him; he figured trying to stop Michael was pointless. Michael and Jay landed on the ground. "Boys what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"We heard the fighting, figured you could use a helping hand," Jay said.

Quinton got up and dusted himself off. He looked at Michael, a look of recognition on his face.

"You...you were in the white hot room," Quinton said.

"Never been in a place called that," Michael said.

"But you were; I remember now. I saw you there many times before. You're like Mrs. Summers, like me."

"I am nothing like you!" Michael spat. "I would never do what you are doing; hurting people all for selfish reasons. You should be ashamed of yourself. How many more sins are you going to commit before you stop?"

"Don't preach to me you bible thumping freak!" Quinton snarled.

Quinton held out his hands and his aura shot forward. Michael held up his hands and shot his energy forward. The two powers met head on. The sound of the two energies hitting and pressing against one another was like hearing metal tearing.

Sparks and jolts of electricity flew from the center where Quinton's aura and Michael's energy met. Quinton smirked, four tendrils formed from his aura, they sharpened and shaped to look like spears. They shot around the energy and went right for Michael.

"Michael, look out!" Angel called.

Realizing the danger too late the tendrils pierced his wings, two to each wing. "AGGGHHH!" Michael roared in pain. His power faltered and Quinton's pushed forward, coming closer and closer to his.

The agony Michael felt in his wings was great, but a deep anger was welling up in him like some great beast. He felt such anger at Quinton for hurting him; for ripping his wings, his precious beautiful wings. He wanted Quinton to hurt; he wanted him to burn. So he kept the power flowing, even when the tendrils twisted in his wings he kept on going. He concentrated hard and made himself continue.

He refused to fail. He refused to fail the Cuckoo's, he refused to fail his friend, or fail himself.

Match and Surge appeared on either side of him. They added their power to his, helping push Quinton's power back.

"Don't worry Michael, we got you!" Surge yelled.

Loa came up and passed her hands through the tendrils, dissipating them. Michael's wings were bleeding; crimson, red blood stained his white wings.

"Hold on Michael, we're right behind you!" Angel yelled.

Josh, David, Laurie and the Cuckoo's appeared then, having left the club when the police and ambulance arrived. They did not want to have to answer any questions with the police. When it came to mutants, the police had an unfortunate habit of being trigger happy.

They looked amazed at the sight before them.

Dani came running up to them. "Laurie, we need your help," she said.

"Me?" Laurie asked.

"Yes, I have a plan," she looked at the Cuckoo's. "You three good enough to help?"

"Yes, we are," one of them said.

"Good."

"Just give up! You can't beat me!" Quinton roared.

_-Watch us dorkus,- the Cuckoo's said telepathically._

_-What are you doing?-_ _Quinton asked._

_-You were right; with the loss of our sisters we are not as strong as we once were. But now that your attention is focused on the battle and we have a little help, we are sure we can stop you.-_

Before Quinton could ask what they meant, the wind blew in his direction and he felt dread. His hands began to shake and the telekinetic energy faltered.

"What? What is this?"

It wasn't a psionic attack from the Cuckoo's; he would sense it if it was. But he knew these feelings of doubt, fear and uncertainty were not his. With a sudden realization he figured it was Wallflower. Wind Dancer must be using the wind to guide her pheromones his way.

Sure enough when he looked, there they were. Wind Dancer pointing her arms in his direction, guiding the wind. Next to her stood Dani, Josh, the Cuckoo's, David and Laurie.

"It won't work; your super-stink can't affect me!" Quinton yelled.

_-Maybe not as well as against ordinary mutants, but with the help of us and Mirage it will be more than enough,- the Cuckoo's said._

Just then Sophie reappeared. She was not alone. There were people he recognized. His adoptive parents were there looking at him with extreme disappointment, humans he and his gang had attacked, their eyes full of fury. All the people he had hurt, all the people he had let down.

He tried to ignore them, to fight these feelings, but Wallflower's pheromones and the Cuckoo's psionic attack were tearing away his resolve. The energy of Michael, Match and Surge began to push Quinton's away.

"No! This can't end! I will have her back, and she will be mine! Sophie, I love you!" Quinton called.

The illusion Sophie's face scowled in disgust.

"Ew," she said.

With that one word Quinton's will crumbled and the aura vanished. The energy went flying right at Quinton. He screamed in pain as the energies tore at his body.

Michael and the others stopped and when the dust cleared Quinton lay on the ground, his skin black and raw, his hair singed. He moaned in pain.

"Sophie, I am sorry," he whispered.

Just then a black bird appeared in the sky. It landed and many of the X-men disembarked; the Professor was one of them. Everyone circled around Quinton, ready to attack if he made a move. But he remained huddled, crying.

"It's over Quinton," Xavier said.

Quinton stopped crying and looked at the professor. "No, it's not."

The green aura wrapped around his body, and before anyone could react, he shot up into the sky and flew off.

Cyclops began to issue orders. "Everyone quick! Back in the-"

"No Scott, let him go," Xavier said.

"But Professor…"

"No. He is too wounded to pose a threat. Let him lick his wounds. For now let us get our own wounded home," he said.

"Alright people, let's move out," Cyclops ordered.

Everyone loaded into the plane. Jay and Warren helped Michael onto the black bird.

"You okay Mich?" Jay asked.

"I have been better," Michael said with a pained smile.

Warren said nothing. There was a lot of blood on Michael's wings. The scene was all too familiar to him. Years ago he had to have his wings amputated because of the damage they received during the Morlock massacre. His wings had looked a lot worse, but Michael's still looked pretty bad.

Once they were loaded on the plane and were off in the air, Warren went into the back and retrieved a medical bag. He went to Michael who was strapped in.

"Don't worry Michael, I'll heal your wounds," Warren said.

"You can heal like Josh?" Michael asked.

"Not exactly," Warren said. He opened up the bag and pulled out a needle. "Remember when I told you I have a healing factor?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I perform a blood transfusion, my blood can heal people."

"You don't have to; my wings aren't hurting anymore."

"Let me see," Warren said.

Michael leaned forward so Warren could inspect his wings. He began to feel around for any wounds but to his immense surprise he found nothing.

He gently moved the feathers aside and could find no wounds.

"Josh, did you heal him?" Warren asked.

Josh shook his head. "I am too tired to heal a fly."

"What is it?" Xavier said.

"Professor his wounds are gone, there is still blood, but the wings have healed themselves."

"They have?" Michael asked.

"Michael, maybe you should tell them about what you did at the club," David said.

"Did what?" Warren asked.

Michael bit his lip. "Well...the good news is that I developed a good power this time."

* * *

><p>Back at the club, police and paramedics were going over everything. Those who Elixir had not been able to heal were being taken away to the hospital. The police were getting statements from witnesses.<p>

One of them was the girl Michael healed.

The paramedics went over her from head to toe, trying to find what was wrong with her, but they found nothing.

Two policemen were taking her statement.

"So it was mutants that caused this?" the one policeman asked.

"Yeah, this kid showed up and they started fighting him. But another mutant healed people who were hurt and stuff."

"When you say healed, do you mean-"

"I mean he would touch people and they would be all better," she said.

"Bunch of freaks," the other guy said. "They hurt a bunch of innocent people and then they heal them up to cover up how no- good they are."

"Reports say it was one mutant Ted," the other officer said.

"So? What does that matter? We know it was those Xavier kids. What a load of shit! Gifted my ass, nothing but freaks all of them."

"You're wrong!" the girl snapped at the policemen. "They are not all freaks!"

"Oh yeah, then what are they?" Ted asked with a sneer.

"Angels," she said. She held up a single white feather. "Or at least one of them is."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile many miles away, Quinton was recovering.<p>

After he had flown a hundred miles he stopped. He was exhausted both in body and in mind. He barely had enough power left to heal his body. He was not too worried, once he had regained some strength he could finish the repairs and then...he had no idea.

What would he do? Who could he turn to? Definitely not the X-men. They would lock him up and throw away the key. Not his adoptive parents.

Something moved in the trees. Quinton glared at the direction where the sound came from. "Who is there?" he asked.

No one answered. He scanned the area, but found there were these spots where he sensed less than nothing. As if someone was trying to hide, but hid so well they inadvertently revealed themselves.

"I said who is there?" he demanded.

He wondered if the X-men had followed him and come to finish him off. They could do it too; he was so weak right now he was vulnerable.

From the trees Magneto, Exodus, and a few other mutants stepped forward. Quinton's eyes widened in shock when he saw the infamous Magneto. Of all the people he expected to see; the master of magnetism was not one of them.

"Hello Quinton," Magneto greeted. "I hear you are in need of a home."

* * *

><p>Back at the X-mansion some of the X-men were talking with Xavier.<p>

"Why didn't you tell us he had healing abilities Sage?" Scott asked.

"I did, it was all in the report," Tessa said calmly.

"Could that be how he healed himself?" Warren asked.

"It could be. Hank is running a diagnostic on him as we speak. But as far as he can tell he is in perfect health," Xavier said.

"Kid's turning hard core. Having the stones to take on a situation like that," Logan said.

"It was reckless, but he did rather well, didn't he?" Warren asked.

"Someone's feeling pride," Logan said, seeing the look of immense pride on Warren's face.

"I am more concerned with Quinton's resurrection; why now of all times? And from what I hear he did seem familiar with Michael," Tessa said.

"Yeah, what is up with that? Quinton said he met Michael in the white hot room, whatever that is," Warren said.

"The white hot room is the home of the Phoenix," Jean said.

All eyes turned to her.

"What do you mean Jean?" Xavier asked.

"Well...you all know I have the Phoenix's memories of when it impersonated me?" Jean asked.

Everyone nodded.

Years ago, to save her team's life, Jean made a deal with a cosmically powerful entity known as the Phoenix. It put Jean in a telekinetic cocoon of energy and took on Jean's form and memories, believing itself to be Jean. It lived with the X-men for a while. Until the human emotions it experienced corrupted it. The entity's mortal form died and the X-men thought they lost Jean, only a few years later to learn she was still alive in the cocoon.

Once she escaped she eventually regained the memories of the Phoenix duplicate.

"Well from what I remember the white hot room is basically a nexus for all realities; a sort of crossroads for infinity. It is the home of the Phoenix, its metaphysical manifestation if you will. It is also where its avatars go when they evolve."

"Avatars?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, beings like me who the Phoenix manifests through. But not all beings can host the Phoenix; only those of omega level potential can host it without burning up."

"So you're telling us since Quire is an omega level mutant and was in this room, he is an avatar of the Phoenix?" Scott asked.

Jean nodded.

"Great, just great," Logan said.

"But what about Michael, why did he dream about this room?" Warren asked.

"The only reason I can think of is he is going to be a host as well some day."

"But he is still just a kid," Warren protested.

"I was a kid once," Jean said.

"This does not mean he is going to manifest as a Phoenix avatar soon Warren," Xavier said to calm Warren down. "Before he evolved Quinton showed no signs of Phoenix manifestation. No fiery birds, no apocalyptic danger. His new powers are a result of a secondary mutation caused by his abuse of Kick."

"So what do we do now?" Scott asked.

"Now we do nothing, tomorrow we will try and track Quinton. Hank has developed some head devices that should keep Quinton's powers in check. In the meantime, Warren you should talk with Michael. I am afraid his new power has unnerved him somewhat," Xavier said.

"Why?" Warren asked.

"You forget Michael grew up in an environment where being a mutant was a shameful thing. Before, all he had was his wings and his fire, then he learned he was immune to flame, the enhanced strength, and now this healing power. It is a little much for him. He feels with each power he gains the more inhuman he feels."

"I should have a talk with him then," Warren said.

The meeting adjourned and Warren headed for the med-lab. He wanted to tell Michael he was proud of him and talk with him. He remembered how he felt when he first got his wings. How alien, how wrong he felt. He did not want Michael to feel like that.

* * *

><p>In the med-lab Beast was being asked a slew of questions by Michael.<p>

"So the tests showed nothing out of the ordinary?" Michael asked.

"No, besides the X-gene you are a perfectly normal young man," Beast said typing some things in a computer.

"But Mr. McCoy-"

"Hank," Beast corrected.

"Hank, I healed a girl with a touch and I healed my wings and I don't remember doing that."

"It is not unknown for powers to work subconsciously. Do you remember what you were feeling when you healed yourself or the girl?"

"Well the girl I wanted to help; she was about to die and she was hurt so bad. So I took her hand and I prayed to God to help her. Then my hands got warm and when I looked they were slightly glowing and she healed. My wings, I am not sure when exactly it happened. I remember how much pain was in my wings and I wished it would go away. Then the more I concentrated on the pain the more it went away until I felt nothing."

"Hmm, all I can tell you is to try and avoid being impaled again, until we know the limits of your healing factor, it is best we not allow you to be seriously harmed."

"Maybe it is a secondary mutation thing. I have never healed before."

"I doubt it. You have never had to heal another or yourself Michael."

"I am sorry for pestering you Mr.- I mean Hank. I just wish I would stop growing all these powers," Michael said.

"You are not pestering me Michael," Hank said firmly. "I am a doctor, if I did not want to help people and comfort them, I would have chosen a different profession."

"I am just worried that I will develop a power I won't have any control over, I have seen the news before about mutants that had powers they couldn't control. I don't want to be one of those people."

"We have plenty of people like those here at Xavier's," Beast said.

"I know, I hate to sound heartless, but I just don't want to lose control."

"That's what we try and teach all of you; control," Warren said walking into the room.

"Ah, Warren, you will be pleased to hear Michael is perfectly healthy; not a scratch on him," Hank said.

"That is good. Michael come with me, we need to talk. And I think Beast would like to clean up his lab."

"Okay," Michael said.

They left Hank alone in the lab. "Yes, because I would not appreciate a little help," Hank said with a sigh, surveying the damage Quinton caused.

Back outside as Warren and Michael walked, Warren noticed Michael seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Warren asked.

"Just wondering when I am going to develop the power to shoot beams from my eyes or turn invisible," he said.

"You should be happy you can heal people Michael, with some training who knows, maybe you could one day surpass Josh."

"But I am not happy Warren, I feel...evil."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's what my father called me. He used to say of all the mutants in the world, I was the worst because I mocked God. He said I was made by the devil to spit in God's face."

"You don't believe that Michael," Warren said.

"Don't I? The wings, the energy, the strength and the healing. You should have seen the way the girl was looking at me Warren; it wasn't the usual look I get. It was worse, like she was looking at me like I really was an angel."

"You did just save her from certain death," Warren pointed out.

"You just don't get it," Michael said with much frustration.

"You think people never called me an abomination because of my appearance? I have had religious fanatics calling me a demon or an angel all my life Michael. Your father is wrong; you are not the worst mutant in the world. The worst mutants are those who use their powers to hurt others. The worst mutants are those who think they have the right to hurt ordinary folk because they are inferior. Think about it. You saved Betsy, you saved that girl and you saved all of us tonight. You are not a monster; you are a hero."

"Thanks Warren," Michael said with a smile.

"Don't mention it."

They reached the elevator and stepped inside.

"I have been wanting to talk to you about something actually. See, as you know, some of the staff run their own teams of X-men trainees."

"Like Dani and her New X-Men?" Michael asked.

"Yes, well I have been considering forming my own team and wondered if maybe you would like a spot?"

**Fusedtwilight: Will Michael say yes? And what will the repercussions of this fight be?**


	6. Chapter 6

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 6

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to 2011Gokurocks18110411 for the review.**

**Last chapter Michael helped the X-Men battle Kid Omega and now finds out being in the spotlight has consequances.**

Michael woke up the next morning.

A lot had happened to him yesterday. First he got into a fight, and then he learned he had super-strength and the power to heal, and he fought an extremely powerful mutant.

To top it all off he had been asked to join Warren's soon-to-be assembled team.

He told Warren he needed time to think about it. His mind was still reeling from the fact he had new powers. He needed to decide if being an X-man was what he wanted.

Warren said he had proved himself with his bravery and how well he fought. But Michael couldn't imagine himself in a outfit** a**nd running around and saving people.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he saw Jay looking out the window. "Hey Jay," Michael said.

Jay quickly shut the curtains. "Morning Mich," he said.

"Why did you close the curtains?" Michael asked.

"Too bright in here for me; I have a headache," he replied.

"Okay. Hey, did I tell you Warren asked me to join the team he is making?" Michael asked.

"Really?" Jay asked surprised.

"Yeah, he said I showed a lot of potential and stuff. I told him I had to think about it. I am still trying to figure out these new powers I got, you know?"

"You did a great job last night; you saved a lot of lives."

Michael smiled, feeling some pride in what he had done.

Just then there was a knock on their door. Jay opened it and Victor Borkowski, also known as Anole, stood there. He had scaly lime green skin, and his scalp was a spiked and caprace. Victor could climb on walls, shoot his tongue like a lizard and he could camouflage himself to blend in with his surroundings.

"Guys, did you see outside? It's a freaking mob!"

"What?" Michael asked.

"Haven't you looked outside?"

Michael feeling suspicion looked to Jay.

"Don't look outside," Jay said.

Walking over to the curtains Michael opened them up. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he saw there was indeed a mob outside the gates of the school.

"Are they protestors?" he asked.

"No, worse, they're fans," Victor said.

* * *

><p>The X-men were watching the morning news.<p>

Apparently last night during the fight someone had taken pictures and recordings of the fight and posted them all on the internet.

"Where in the hell were they hiding? I didn't see anyone last night," Dani said.

They stopped showing the video and it cut back to the newswoman.

"If you are just joining us, what you are seeing is footage taken during a fight between a large group of mutants and a single lone mutant. The group has been identified as students and teachers from the Xavier institute. As of now, a large group of what appears to be religious fanatics have amassed outside the school. But instead of protesting, they seem to be gathering for a mass."

The image changed to show the people outside the gates. Many were holding signs, only instead of signs that said the usual anti-mutant slander it said things like, 'God loves mutants', angels walk amongst us', 'the end is near', and various other things.

Some held crosses or Bibles or rosaries. Some were yelling frantically at the mansion and others were deep in prayer.

The camera shifted to one particular woman; an older lady with snow white hair, reading glasses and a Sunday church hat. "I think it is wonderful that there are mutants who look like angels. It goes to prove that God loves mutants, otherwise he wouldn't have made them in their image."

The camera shifted again, this time to a man in his thirties. "So I was going home, and I heard the sound of some major fighting. I went to see what it was and saw this kid who was glowing green. He was fighting other mutants so I started filming it, then these kids like angels showed up, and the one with the white wings started shooting out fire and lightning! It was amazing!"

The TV then began to show scenes of Quinton and Michael squaring off against one another.

"According to sources, the mutant seen here is known as Michael Bronson, who lived in Cambridge. The other mutant with the red wings has been identified as Joshua Guthrie who hails from Kentucky and has a brother and sister that attend Xavier as well. Finally, the adult male is of course Warren Worthington, the third also known as Angel. According to witnesses, the club which is known for being mutant friendly was attacked by another mutant who apparently escaped the X-men's custody. Although there were injuries some of the X-men did stay behind to attend to the wounded. No comment has been made by the institute as to why the attack happened or what happened to the attacking mutant."

Xavier turned off the TV.

"Odd, I haven't received any calls from reporters wanting a statement; usually they are calling away". Just then Xavier's phone began to ring, all the buttons flashing repeatedly.

"Never mind," he sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Jean asked.

"We could always just give them a little mental nudge," Emma suggested.

"As fun as that sounds maybe this is a good thing," Betsy said. "I mean when was the last time we had a bunch of fanatics praising us instead of killing us?"

"Whether or not they are supporting us, we need to think about the ramifications of all this. Michael's family has been keeping his mutation a secret since it manifested. But now I fear we will soon be receiving an angry call from his parents," Xavier said looking at his office phone which was still going crazy.

"Does he know yet?" Betsy asked.

"By now, yes. All the students are looking at the video footage on the internet right now," Emma said.

"We should continue with the day then, the school day will be starting in fifteen minutes and I do not want the students to fall behind their studies. Also, I have a feeling Michael will be getting lots more attention from the students, so if you could all make sure they do not badger him, it will be appreciated," Xavier said.

The X-men got up and headed out the door, everyone except Warren.

"Yes Warren?"

"Last night I asked Michael to join my team," Warren said.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "A little quick don't you think?"

"I know, after this I am starting to regret it. But last night Michael really proved himself. I think he has a lot of potential. Once we help him get some backbone, I think he would make a fine X-man one day."

"I am glad to see you have taken such a serious interest in the boy Warren. What did Michael say?"

"He said he would have to think about it. He still has fears about his mutation. Thanks to his father he seems to think he is a mockery to God because of his appearance. All these powers he is gaining are not helping him think otherwise. I am afraid he will feel immense guilt for getting himself outed. He will blame himself for any misfortune his family receives because of this and I am sure his father won't help."

Xavier rested his chin on his hands. "Yes, I am afraid you are right."

* * *

><p>Michael could not believe it. The computer lab was full of students, all watching the same thing.<p>

Those who could not fit used their own personal laptops or even their phones to access the net. It still amazed him cell phones could access the internet. Just another one of the very many things he was learning since he left the attic.

Michael did not want to see it, he had lived it. A girl called Sarah who could control technology was hacking into the net to show everyone a repeat of the news.

When Michael saw the part where they revealed his identity he felt sick.

So sick he decided to lock himself in his room. The intercom had come on and students were told to get ready for class. Michael did not get ready; he did not want to go outside. He knew if he did people would ask him questions.

Many had already ganged up on him and he had more questions asked then he could keep up with. That and people telling him he was cool was too much for him.

They were just trying to be nice, he knew that. But they did not understand that now his life was over. Once his family realized the world knew their son was a mutant and had been captured on film using his power...he did not want to think about it.

The door unlocked and Jay came in, of course he had a key; it was his room too.

"Mich, ain't you gonna get ready for class?" Jay asked.

"No," was all Michael said.

"Come on Mich," Jay said.

"I can't Jay, it's too much. I need some time to think. Please."

Jay sighed. "Sure, I'll let the teachers know."

Jay clapped him on the back and left to go to class. Michael went over to the window and looked out. He could see the people off in the distance. Turning away he went and sat on his bed. He could not sleep; his mind was racing too fast for sleep.

He wondered what he was going to do next. All he could do now was to wait and see.

As he sat there, he wondered if coming to Xavier's was a good idea after all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in New York City, in the building owned by a company called Paradise Inc., at the top floor, a man sat behind a desk. He had bronze colored skin and dark, curly hair that went down to his shoulders.<p>

He wore a black business suit. He was tall; about seven feet, his eyes were golden yellow and he had a strong square jaw and a strong build. Standing next to him you would feel really intimidated.

He sat at a wooden desk. He was watching the video footage of the fight with Kid Omega. He tapped a button and the video paused. Frozen at the part where it showed Michael blasting his energy at Quinton.

The man smiled a wolf-like smile. Showing a little more teeth on the side of his face, making it seem more like a snarl.

"Finally, after all this time," he said.

He picked up his phone and pushed a button. "It's me," he said to the person on the other line. "When was the last time we made a donation?...Really? Hmmmm, I think it's time to make another. No, leave the press out of it. This one will be anonymous. Where to? The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters...Yes, I know it is a school for mutants you idiot! That's why it will be anonymous! Only Xavier may know about it...never you mind why, just do it. Make it triple what the last one was. That should get his attention."

The man hung up the phone. He pressed a button on the computer and watched the rest of the footage.

"Amazing. Simply amazing."

He continued to watch the footage, deep in thought, planning his next move. After all this time he could finally make a move. He had been watching the boy for years now; waiting for him to show some sign. And here it was.

Just seeing him in action made him happy. He had monitored the two at Xavier's with the wings, hoping they had the potential he was looking for. But they proved a disappointment.

He could live with the loss of Worthington and the Guthrie boy, but this one was special. He could already tell he was high- level and he could not let this pass through his fingers.

He had to be careful though; it would not be easy getting him from the school and the X-men were sure to try and find him. But it matters not, all he needed was a few hours with the boy and his mission would be a success.

He reached into his drawer and pulled out a cigar. He lit it with his lighter and inhaled deeply on it.

He already knew Magneto tried to capture the boy, the master of magnetism must be aware of the boy's true power. The only person who was worse for this Michael to be with was Magneto. Knowing him, he would use the boy's power in his mad schemes.

That was something that must not happen.

He had waited a long time for this and he would not let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Magneto was watching the video as well.<p>

Quinton was still recovering from the battle. He may have lost one omega mutant but he gained another, fate seemed to be favoring him.

The boy already had a lot of power in him and he hadn't even reached his full potential yet.

He sat in his chair and contemplated his next move.

He knew all about Michael; knew his family kept him locked up. Now that he was revealed a mutant it was only a matter of time before they lashed out at him.

Maybe then he will be ready to see the error in Charles' thinking.

He was sure Charles was beginning to realize just how powerful the boy was. But if he knew just how destructive he could be Charles would do everything in his power to make sure he was kept safe.

Getting the boy away would be tricky, but not impossible.

And then, once he was able to tap into the boy's power himself, the humans would soon learn their place.

* * *

><p>It was around noon and Michael had not left his room.<p>

The people outside the gates were still there and seemed to have grown in number since he first saw them earlier in the morning.

He tried to draw, trying to find something to focus on. But his work was a bit sloppy and it was frustrating him.

There was a knock on his door. He got up and unlocked it. Warren stood behind the door. "Hello Michael," he said.

Michael nodded in greeting.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Michael moved aside to let him in.

"I take it you saw the protestors?" he asked.

"And the video," Michael said.

"It's nothing to worry about, they never last long. They'll get tired and find something else to obsess over. Trust me."

Warren remembered how people did the same thing to him in his early days. They actually thought he was sent from God.

"It's not so much the protestors but the fact people know I am a mutant now," Michael said.

"You're worried about how your family is going to react?"

"How can I not be worried Warren? I already know they are going to freak out. And they should. I heard some of the other students talk about what their families had to go through. I don't want them to go through all that. I shouldn't have fought last night."

"Michael, you helped us save the Cuckoos, you stopped Quinton from hurting people. You did a great thing," Warren said.

"Then why do I feel like I did something bad?"

"Because you are a good person Michael, despite how they have treated you, you really do care for them. So you feel bad at any backlash they might receive because other people know what you are. But you cannot let it get you down. You cannot hold yourself responsible to how other people will react to you being a mutant."

"Wish my father could think like that," Michael said.

"Well...we're going to have the chance to; your family is on their way here."

Michael looked at Warren with shock. "What? Why?"

"Well, they already know about the video and your father wants to pull you out of the school." Warren put his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Don't worry; we won't let him take you."

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later, Michael was called to the headmaster's office.<p>

An absolute feeling of dread washed over him. He wished he could turn invisible or teleport far away. Warren walked with him as they headed for the office.

They stood in front of the door.

"Take a deep breath in," Warren instructed.

Michael took a really deep breath.

"Now let it out."

"Michael breathed out.

"Stay calm and remember I will be there and so will the professor."

Michael nodded. Warren knocked on the door.

"Come in," Xavier said from behind the door.

They opened the door and walked in. Michael's family were all there; his father, mother and siblings. His mother sat in one of the chairs. She looked at Michael and gave him a sad smile. She looked weary. Michael wondered how his father had been treating her as of late. He was sure they gotten into a lot of arguments.

Mya and Paxton sat next to their mother. They glared at Michael as if he had killed their dog. It was a Monday and he wondered why they weren't in school.

His father stood up and the look on his face when he saw Michael made him freeze. He was absolutely furious. He glared at Michael with such disdain and disgust Michael wanted to run from the room. He had seen that look plenty of times before.

"You!" Nathan said pointing a finger at Michael.

"He-he-hello father," Michael said. He never called Nathan dad; Nathan never let him. It was always father. Although he let Mya and Paxton call him dad.

"Don't you' hello father' me! Do you have any idea what you and your idiot mother have done?" Nathan yelled.

Mary flinched when he started yelling.

"Mr. Bronson, I must ask you not yell in my office. We are here to talk about what is best for Michael and your family," Xavier said calmly.

Nathan turned his furious gaze on Xavier who did not flinch in the face of Nathan's fury. Michael admired him for that. Back home Nathan's word had been law and everyone listened to him. Watching Xavier face down his dad made Michael respect him more.

Then again Xavier had faced invading aliens, megalomaniac would-be conquerors, and psychopathic murders. An angry man was like a teddy bear.

"You stay out of this! You had no business interfering in our life! Because of you and this...this...thing, our whole town knows the truth!"

Mya let out a little whimper and Paxton put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"We had to go to your brother and sister's school because everyone saw that damned footage and they have been terribly harassed. Your brother almost got into a fist fight with his friends because his friends kept on calling him a mutie lover!"

Paxton had an angry look on his face and Mya was full out crying now.

"Mya's friends have stopped talking to her now and are ignoring her. Is this what you wanted Michael? I hope you are happy! You have ruined our lives!"

Michael's eyes began to tear up. He took a few steps to his dad. "I didn't mean to, I am sorry."

"Not as sorry as you are going to be!" Nathan snarled.

He brought his hand up as if to strike him. Michael brought his hands up in defense.

Warren quickly stepped forward in front of Michael, glaring at Nathan right in the eye. He saw how Michael trembled when he thought his father was going to hit him. He knew from Michael's reaction that his father had hit him before.

"Enough!" Xavier roared.

Nathan turned to look at Xavier, who had such a fierce look on his face.

"You will not strike a single one of my students sir; even if he is your own son!"

"Stay out of this!"

"Father, please, let's-"

"Shut up! You are coming with us! You are going back to the attic and you are never going to see the light of day again!"

"If you think you are leaving here with him you can think again," Warren said.

"And how are you going to stop me?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, please calm down, we can talk this over," Mary said, her voice soft.

"Shut up you stupid woman!" Nathan snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Michael snapped at Nathan from behind Warren.

The room turned deadly silent. Mya, Paxton and Mary's eyes were round as saucers and Nathan glared at Warren's chest as if he could see through him to Michael.

"What?" Nathan asked his voice quiet and deadly.

Michael stepped around Warren to glare at his father. Nathan was a little startled to see Michael glaring at him; Michael never glared at him.

"I said, don't talk to her like that, all she did was look out for me, which is more then I can say for you."

All the anger, resentment and frustration Michael had held in his heart for six years was coming out of him now. Hearing his dad yell at his mother like that made something in Michael break.

Later, when he was calmer, he would be amazed at the things he said to his father. But right now with his mind full of bitter anger he was finally able to take a stand and face his father.

"How dare you! I kept you even when we found out you were a freak! I should have sent you to the government so they could put you in a camp where you belong with all the other monsters!"

"Oh yeah, because being locked up in an attic and telling people I had a mental illness was so much better. Telling me God hated me because of my wings was okay, starving me whenever I asked to be let outside or asked questions was okay. I am glad mom sent me here; at least she gave a damn about me, unlike you!"

"Michael," Mary said surprised her son had sworn.

"It's true mother." Michael looked at Nathan. "Why do you hate me? I never asked to be like this you know? All those years you made me think I was evil and a monster. You kept me alone and isolated. Why? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes," Nathan said, "I wish you had never been born!"

Michael was shocked his father would say something like that, but it only added fuel to his anger. "Well so do I; that way I wouldn't have such a heartless bastard for a father!"

Nathan's face turned a deep shade of red. "Just you wait, as soon as we get you home I'm going to-"

"What? You're going to what? How are you going to take me home? I don't want to go home!"

"You will do as you are told!"

"Enough!" This time it was Mary who shouted.

Nathan turned to her amazed, first Michael now her?

"Mary?"

"Enough Nathan, he is going to stay here."

"I-"

"Think of it Nathan, if we take him back home, how long do you think it'll take before a mob breaks down our doors for him?"

The color drained from Nathan's face as Mary's words sobered him up.

"For God's sake Nathan, he is our son; our little boy. Don't you remember when he was born? How happy we all were; all those nights you held him in your arms, feeding him, changing him. Remember all the times you dressed as Santa for him and the kids,; how happy we were? Doesn't even a small part of you want him to be happy? Here he can have friends and be with children like himself. Don't you want that for him?"

Nathan glared at her, then at Michael. Michael could have sworn he saw something...tender, kinder, shine in his eyes, but just as soon as he saw it, it was gone and he decided it was a trick of the lights.

"Fine, let him stay, let someone else worry about him. Let's go, were leaving."

Nathan brushed past Michael, not stopping to look at him. Paxton helped his sister up and they walked past Michael .Before they got to the door Michael turned to them.

"I am sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt," Michael said sadly.

Paxton glared at Michael. "Save it, just do us a favor and stay away, we don't want the monsters following you home," Paxton said.

They walked out the door and only Mary was left. She got up and hugged Michael tight. "I am so proud of you Michael," she said.

"Thanks mom," he said hugging her tight.

She turned to Warren. "Is he happy here?" she asked.

Warren nodded. "Yes he is."

"I am glad," she said with a smile.

She turned to Xavier. "I apologize for Nathan's behavior. Things are starting to get rough at home and he is under a lot of stress," she said.

"Think nothing of it Mary. Just so you know there is a support group for parents who have mutant children or relatives. They get together and discuss the difficulties they face raising a mutant child."

"Thank you, but I fear Nathan's issues are more than a whole group can handle."

She gave Michael one more hug. "I love you Michael, you are a good boy. Don't worry, once things settle down I am sure we will work this mess out."

She left the room leaving the three of them alone.

Michael felt weak when his mother left. He quickly grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Are you okay Michael?" Xavier asked.

Michael gave his answer when he vomited on the professor's floor.

* * *

><p>Hours later Jay was laughing so hard he was holding his gut.<p>

"So let me get this straight, you threw up on Xavier's floor?"

Michael rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. He still couldn't believe he had done that either, but he had been so full of emotion it made him sick.

"Yeah...can we not mention that to anyone?" he asked.

"Sure thing, but I wouldn't be surprised if half the school knows now. I mean not many do that and get away with it," Jay said.

"Well it wasn't like I planned it," Michael said.

"So what now? I mean you're going to be staying, right?"

"Yeah, I am not going anywhere. My mother is the only one who wants me back now. Besides, if I return I think my presence there would worsen the situation for them," Michael said.

He could not stand to think of the things his family was going through. People can be really horrible to others for the dumbest reasons. Just because they were related to a mutant, people who had known them for years were going to start treating them like they had done something horrible.

"I know how you feel; my family has gotten a lot of grief too," Jay said bitterly.

"I admit a part of me is glad; glad that I don't have to hide anymore and glad that I never have to go to the attic again," Michael said.

"They really kept you locked up in an attic all the time?" Jay asked.

Michael nodded.

"Since the first day my wings come out of my back. I mean they let me roam the house, but I was never let outside. And they let me come with them to church. But I was never allowed to talk to people. They told everyone I had a mental illness."

"Jeez, I can't imagine that," Jay said with a disgusted frown. "When our powers manifested my ma was always so proud of us. She let us use our powers and she was never ashamed to be ourselves."

"You are very lucky to have such a wonderful family," Michael said, feeling a bit envious of his friend.

"Yeah. They can be annoying sometimes, but I wouldn't trade them for anything," Jay said with a smile.

"So, have the X-men found any trace of Quinton?" Michael asked.

Jay shook his head. "Little freak disappeared. I am sure we will see him again soon. Guys like him don't stay out of trouble for long."

Michael hoped it wasn't soon. He had a feeling he had made another enemy. Unlike Julian, Quire would actually try to kill him, as opposed to Keller who would just bully him.

"So, has Warren asked you about joining his squad?"

"Yeah, but I told him no."

"What? Why? You kicked ass man."

After they had left Xavier's office, (and Michael begged the professor for his forgiveness for ruining his carpet),Warren had taken Michael to the school kitchen to get something to drink. They talked about what happened and Warren asked him if he wanted to join his squad. He was proud at Michael for finally standing up to his father. He thought it was a sign he was ready.

"I just don't think I am superhero material. I just want to live my life is all," Michael said.

He looked at his hand and remembered how it glowed when he healed that girl. He remembered how she looked at him; like he really was an angel, and he remembered all those people outside with their signs and stuff.

Plus he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself and his family by running around in spandex.

Jay understood and let it go. He thought Michael would make a great X-man one day. But he respected his friend's request and let it go.

Little did they know Michael was going to have to get into heroics sooner then he wanted.

* * *

><p>Later that night Nathan Bronson was at church.<p>

He had a really rough day.

First, his son had revealed what he was to everyone. His wife and he had been fighting all day and his poor children were suffering as well.

They had already received many e-mails with horrible comments and many of their friends had taken them off as friends on that Facebook thing.

And work was hell for him as well.

All because of Michael.

Nathan had been a devout man all his life. He had never done anything to deserve such pain inflicted on his family. He was all alone in the church, and he was thankful for this.

He was tired of the looks, the whispers. His life was coming apart and he could do nothing but watch.

So he decided to talk to the lord in his house, hoping he could find some answers.

"Lord, I ask for your help. My family is under siege, it is all because of Michael. What did I do to deserve this, my father? What did I do to anger you so that you would turn my youngest son, my precious boy into a monster? Please, what must I do to make amends? What must I do to return happiness to our lives?"

"God is not the one who cursed you Nathan."

Nathan jumped. He turned around and saw another man in the pew behind him. He had not heard him at all.

"Lord almighty, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Nathan exclaimed with his hand to his chest.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you. I believe I can be of help."

Nathan studied the man for a moment. He looked to be a bit older then Nathan. The man had white hair and a small white beard. But the man carried an aura of calm and respect that intimidated Nathan a little.

He knew this was a man who should not be trifled with.

"What help can you give me?" Nathan asked.

"Like I said, it is not God who has cursed you. But the devil. I speak of course of your son. Michael."

"Hmph, I have no son called Michael." Nathan said.

"We both know you do. Your son has been touched by the devil sir and he is raining hell down on your family."

"Don't you think I already know that?" Nathan snapped.

"You know that, but what do you plan to do about it?" the man asked.

"I don't know. There is nothing I can do. The best I can do is let him stay at that damned school. At least he won't bring trouble to us now."

"But Nathan, he is bringing trouble to you." The man got up and held out his hand. "My name is William Stryker and I think we can help one another."

**Fusedtwilight: Who is this mystery man and what does he want with Michael? And what trouble is Stryker going to cause? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 7

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to Grey Streaked Fur for the review.**

**Last chapter Michael had a big fight with his father and an old enemy of the X-Men showed up to cause trouble and a mysterious new player was revealed to be keeping an eye on Michael. This chapter Michael has a run in with some bad guys and taps into his blood lust. **

Days passed and Michael had heard no word from his family.

The crowd outside had thinned out a bit now but there were still people walking around with signs and bibles.

It made him sick to think it was him they were praying to. If he wasn't going to hell before, he was sure the Devil had a spot for him ready and waiting now.

He went to the mall with Jay and the other New Mutant squad again. He was glad the vehicles had black tinted windows so none of the people outside the gates could see he was leaving. He did not want them following him around.

What did the future hold for his family? How much were they going to suffer because of him? Would he manifest any more powers? What else could he do? How did he heal that girl and himself? Why did those mutants try and kidnap him?

His friends had been very supportive. Everyone at the school knew what he was going through; some more than others.

The mall was rather slow on this particular day. They were gathered around the fountain and were talking about various things; clothes and hot guys for the girls, music and video games for the guys.

Only Michael was the only one not talking, not because he had no idea what they were talking about. (Which for the majority of the things they discussed he did not) But he was just in a dark mood that he couldn't shake off.

For the most part he was quiet, but when someone asked him a question he gave them a smile and answered. If there was one thing being locked up in the attic had taught him, it was how to act happier then what he really was.

He could not fool Jay though. His roommate knew Michael was going through a dark time right now. But he left Michael alone, not wanting to push him. If he needed a hand Jay would be more than happy to help, but until then he would keep an eye on him and hope he would get better soon.

Michael decided he wanted to wander around; the mall was so quiet he wanted to take the time to enjoy it and roam around by himself. He excused himself from the group and began to wander aimlessly.

He found this one particular shop he liked. It sold all kinds of religious items and paraphernalia. Crosses, bibles, paintings and pictures and various effigy's of angels, Jesus, and various other Christian or Catholic themed pictures.

He bought a new silver cross for fifty dollars and wore it proudly around his neck.

He took the escalator upstairs and did not notice he was being followed.

The section of the top floor he was on was almost completely deserted. He turned a corner and found no more shops, just a dead end.

He turned around and stopped. There was a group of five men, a little older than the way they were grouped together and the looks they were giving him made him stop in his tracks.

"Well, well, well. Look boys, it's the YouTube sensation himself," the leader; a blonde with blue eyes said mockingly.

Michael cringed. Of course they saw the videos, who didn't? Last Michael heard the video of his battle with Kid Omega had over a million hits.

"Umm, excuse me," Michael said.

He went to move but they flanked out cutting off his exit.

"Come on now, let's talk. That's all we want to do, right boys?" the leader asked.

They began to walk towards Michael and he backed away from them.

"Must think you're a celebrity with all those bible thumpers outside your school, huh mutie?" the leader sneered.

Mutie, a word Michael hated to hear. It was a derogatory term created to insult mutants. It was a term of pure racism and ignorance. Something only the ignorant and spiteful used towards a mutant. Michael had heard the term before, but was not used to having it directed at himself.

"I just want to be left alone," he said.

"Well to bad pretty boy, we're going to teach you your place. We'll start by plucking every single feather from those wings of yours."

"It's disgusting man, they think they can imitate angels. It's insulting!" one of the other delinquents said.

"God loves us all," Michael said.

"Please, like God would love a filthy piece of shit like you," the leader said.

They were going to hurt him, really hurt him. He could see it in their eyes. The looks of pure disgust and hate, he could not understand why they wanted to hurt him. He had done nothing to them.

He had to keep calm; he would not be a victim. The X-men had taught him to defend himself. Obviously he could not use his power on the youths, but he knew some martial arts.

But could he take on five of these guys? What if his super-strength kicked in like it did when he fought Rockslide? What if a simple punch caused one of them to lose their heads?

His back hit the wall and he realized he was out of options, but he felt too afraid to act. What if he hurt someone? This was not some suppedup villain; these were average human beings.

What about the fire? He had been learning to use it to just project a small enough blast to send a person flying away from him.

The delinquents were about to pounce on him when a shrill female voice shouted. "Stop!"

They all turned to look. Michael could not see past them but he was hoping the woman in question was not hurt because of him. He had heard stories of humans sympathetic to mutants assaulted because of their compassion.

"Get out of here," the leader said.

"Listen pal, all I have to do is scream, which I can do really loud, and then every mall cop in here will come running to this spot."

"Unless you want some of the same treatment we're about to give this freak, I suggest you run along girlie," the leader said.

The girl laughed. There was something familiar about her voice, but Michael couldn't place it.

"You idiots, I am trying to do you a favor. You saw what he can do on the net right? You know he can shoot fire out of his hands and you want to pick a fight with him?"

Some of his would-be-assailants looked at him nervously.

"So, unless you want to be barbecued I suggest you all run along and find some other helpless person to harass."

Time passed and Michael feared they would call her bluff. It was true; he could roast them, but he would never use his power to kill someone, even if they wanted to hurt him.

Finally the leader let out an angry sigh. "Let's go guys."

They all followed the blonde. As they passed the girl the leader snarled at her. "Mutant loving whore!"

With that final verbal assault they left and Michael saw who his savior was.

"It's you," he said.

It was the girl from the club; the one he healed. She looked a lot better now that she was cleaned up of blood and she wasn't on the verge of dying. She wore a blue t-shirt that exposed her belly and a black jacket with a blue denim skirt. Michaelthought she looked really good in blue; maybe it was her skin or her hair but it seemed to be her color.

He noticed she wore a white feather in her hair; it was tied to a single lock by a leather thread.

She smiled, showing off perfect white teeth.

"I am so sorry I didn't get here in time, I saw they were following you and I knew they were trouble."

Michael was grateful to her, but he was also weary of her. He had seen her outside the institute with all the other religious nuts with their signs and prayer beads.

"I have wanted to meet you for so long, ever since you saved me that night."

She took off the feather and held it in her hand.

"I kept this as a reminder. I have been showing it to everyone, spreading the story of how you saved me and defeated that horrible boy."

"I had help," Michael said.

The girl had been walking closer and closer; now she was so close Michael could smell the perfume she was wearing. She smelled really nice...she was awfully close now.

"I was so afraid, I prayed to God to save me, and then you showed up and healed me," she whispered.

"It was...nothing," Michael said not feeling comfortable with how close she was to him now.

"I want to thank you," she said.

"You're welcome...umm...you're pretty close."

She smiled"Thank you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Michael's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. Her eyes were closed, her hands on his shoulders.

"Michael!"

The girl let go of him and they turned and saw Jay and the others looking shocked.

"Jay, this is...um...what is your name?" Michael asked the girl.

"Anna," she said.

Nori suddenly appeared beside them, using her speed to cross the distance between the two groups in a heartbeat. "I recognize you; you're one of those nut jobs who have been hanging outside the school," she said giving Anna a frown.

"Yes, Michael saved me and I was thanking him," she said frowning back at Nori.

"Well, I think he has gotten enough thanks from you, let's go Mich," Nori said taking his arm.

"Wait Michael, come with me. I want to introduce you to the others," Anna said grabbing his other arm.

"What others?" Michael asked.

"The other people who believe in you, just like I do. I have been telling people what you did. They want to meet you too. They want to meet the angel from heaven."

"Alright, that's enough Anna, if you want to meet Michael you're going to have to make an appointment," Nori said.

"Who are you? His girlfriend?" Anna asked glaring at Nori.

"No, but I am his friend and I don't like how you think you have a right to be grabbing him like this!"

The two glared at one another, each still holding onto Michael's hand. David sensing a fight brewing, cautiously approached the trio. "Come on now ladies, let's not make a scene."

"We're not!" they both yelled.

"What's going on here?" a voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw a mall security cop walking toward them, with a stern look on his face.

The girls let go of Michael's hands.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No sir, we were just hanging out," David said.

"Well, why don't you hang out somewhere else," he admonished.

They all quickly left, the guard glared at them as they walked off. Once they were gone he smirked. His eyes flashed yellow and turned into cat like slits.

Magneto had Mystique follow Michael around, learning everything she could about him. It was not easy as he spent most of his time at the Xavier institute and they had increased their security where even she would not be able to infiltrate them.

So she spent most of her time as a bird outside the school, watching and waiting for him to come out.

Magneto would give her the order soon to collect the boy.

And she already had an idea how she would do it.

* * *

><p>"What a freak!" Nori said.<p>

They had managed to ditch Ana after they left the mall. Michael had told them what happened but it hadn't softened Nori at all.

"Come on Nor, she saved me," Michael said.

"You didn't need saving Mich, you could have handled those guys," Jay said.

"I didn't want to hurt them," Michael said.

"Hurt them, then heal them, then beat the crap out of them again," Josh said.

"I don't know how to heal though, I only did it the one time," Michael said.

"Maybe Josh can teach you; he's really good at healing," Laurie said.

Josh smiled at Laurie and she blushed.

"It would be nice to have another healer around," Nori said.

"I know, it would give me a break," Josh said remembering all the times he had to be called in to heal someone. The amount of mortal injuries the X-men received was staggering. Whenever they went out on a mission they had him on standby.

"I am sure Warren wouldn't mind if I took some time to study that part of my power, I will talk to him when we get back to the school," Michael said.

"You know, with the fire and the healing you are more of an angel than Warren is," Sofia said with a smile.

"Let's hope that is all I can do, I am tired of some new power popping up," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Michael and Warren were walking in the woods on the school ground.<p>

Xavier owned a lot of land so it was not uncommon for students to go camping or go on hikes.

Michael told Warren about what happened at the mall. Warren was a little upset he didn't try to defend himself but understood Michael's hesitance.

"You have to become more confident in yourself Michael. If you fear your powers then you give them control, and you must always be in control of your powers," Warren said.

"I wish I was more like you; you don't have to worry about shooting fire or randomly becoming freakishly strong," Michael said.

"You can use your powers for good Michael; remember you saved Betsy from Pyro and the Cuckoos from Quinton," Warren said. "And if you develop your healing power you could help a lot more people."

Michael sighed and held out his hand. He felt the familiar prickling sensation and the fire and lightning appeared in his hand. "It would be good to know I can do something more than burn things."

"The fire can be useful, we have plenty of kids who can manipulate fire and they can use it responsibly. Well, most of the time. You just have to learn how to use it in different ways is all. You need to be more confident."

He pointed to a tree.

"Go on, hit it with your power."

"What?" Michael asked.

"Hit the tree with your power," Warren said.

"Why? It's just an old tree," Michael said.

"Then think of it as an enemy. Think of it as something that wants to hurt you."

"But what about the birds and the other animals that live in it?"

"Just blow up the damn tree!" Warren exclaimed.

Michael raised his hand and pointed it at the tree. The energy shot forward and hit it, reducing the base to dust in a second. The rest of the tree fell back, sending a major vibration through the earth as it hit the ground.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" Warren asked.

"A little," Michael said with a smile, feeling more than a little elated at the tree's destruction.

"You're a guy Michael, we love blowing stuff up," Warren said with a smile.

He reached down and picked up a rock. "I am going to toss this into the air and I want you to zap it."

Warren tossed the rock into the air. Michael pointed his palm in the air and fired. His energy shot out and reduced the stone to dust.

"Like that?" Warren asked.

Michael just smiled.

"Let's see how quick you are," Warren commented, grabbing a bunch of smaller rocks.

The pair of them had some fun. Warren would toss a bunch of the small rocks in the air and Michael would try and shoot them before they hit the ground.

"Try and focus your power, see if you can narrow it to make it shoot out faster, like a bullet," Warren said.

Michael pointed his finger at the sky, he imagined his power gathering in his finger; he imagined his power was like the cork in a bottle. He imagined his power was gathering and gathering until the pressure got so great he felt like his finger would pop.

There was a sound like lightning streaking through the sky and his power shot out in a narrow beam and it hit three of the rocks in a row.

Michael looked at his smoking finger amazed. "I did it."

"See, you have it in you," Warren said walking over to him. "Just imagine what you can do with your power Michael. If you can shape it like that maybe you can control it in other ways. Lots of mutants can manipulate energy in ways besides just blowing stuff up. Try and think of new ways to use your power."

Michael looked at his hands. He brought them together and focused. His hands glowed as he focused his power and his hands were enveloped in his fire. Warren watched as Michael scowled in concentration, and to his amazement a fiery ball appeared above Michael's outstretched hands. Like a little mini-sun.

"That's amazing Michael," Warren said.

Michael stared at the orb in wonder. It was so beautiful; like he was actually holding the sun in his hands. He pulled his right hand from out under the orb and with a shaking hand he reached into the orb.

"Careful Michael," Warren said cautiously.

"It's okay, my power has never hurt me," Michael said.

Had anyone else put their hand in their orb, it would have been reduced to dust. But Michael had never been burned by his energy. Whether it was his immunity to flame, or some inbuilt mechanism that kept him from being burned from his own power, Michael did not know.

But the sensation he felt from the sun in his hands was rather pleasant. The energy tickled his flesh it caressed his fingers almost lovingly. The inside of the orb felt fluid-like; he could feel the energy inside moving around his fingers like water.

He poured a little bit more energy in it and the orb began to grow. It grew and grew until it was the size of a beach ball.

Warren put his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shook his head as if he was coming out of a trance and looked at Warren. "I think you should stop it there Mich," he said, his face more serious now.

Michael had no idea how to make it smaller. He remembered Noriko telling him one time what it was like when she used her electricity based powers. He remembered how she said absorbing electricity for her felt like water falling into a pond; it becomes a part of the pond, it becomes a part of her.

So he imagined that he was a pond. That the fire was water that would simply be added to his mass, his body. Because it was a part of him; it came from him, now it would return to him.

The orb grew smaller and smaller, he felt an odd tingling sensation in his arms. Eventually the orb disappeared and the energy died down.

"Wow...that was amazing," Michael said.

Warren still had his hand on Michael's shoulder and he could feel Michael's whole body was trembling. A whole slew of emotions were running through Michael's mind; amazement, wonder, awe, and a slight tinge of trepidation.

Creating something so beautiful had changed something in Michael. It opened doors in his mind that had been tightly closed before. He had only seen his energy as a weapon of destruction, but now…

Now he wanted to do more with his power, now he wanted to see how far he could go. It was an odd sensation for him, he was usually afraid of his power, but since being at Xavier's he had used the fire in such intense ways that always left him with a feeling of longing afterwards.

"Don't lose focus Michael, don't forget that old saying about playing with fire," Warren said.

"How big do you think I could have made it?" he asked.

"We won't know until we test it under the proper conditions. But with your potential I wouldn't be surprised if you made it the size of a large building."

"My potential?" he asked.

Warren sighed. "It is time you know the truth. We think we know why Magneto wanted to capture you."

"Why?"

"Remember when you went through power placement?"

"Yes, Sage used her power to analyze my abilities."

"Well, she found some things about you that we think explains why he wants you."

"What? What kind of things?" Michael asked.

"Michael, you are an omega-level mutant," Warren said.

"A what?" Michael asked not recognizing the term.

"Many years ago, scientists from all over the world got together to share and discuss research on the mutant community. They came up with classifications for mutants to help explain the kind of power group they belong to. Omega's are the rarest and the most powerful type of mutant that exists."

Michael stared at him in shock. "But, I'm not powerful. I fly and shoot fire and sometimes I heal people, but I am far from powerful."

"Maybe not now. But as you get older your powers will continue to grow and grow. Hell, you might even develop new powers. When Bobby was young he could only cover his body in snow and freeze things, now he can turn his body into living ice, absorb water to add to his mass, alter his shape, shoot beams of freezing ice. And Jean used to get headaches if she used her telekinesis too much; now she can raise a whole building without even bleeding out her nose."

"Bobby and Jean? You mean Mr. Drake and Mrs. Summers?" Michael asked.

"Yes. They're omegas too Michael. So is your friend Josh and so is...Quinton Quire."

"Kid Omega?"

"Yes. He was not always that powerful; he was a pretty good telepath and was able to think much faster than normal people. A million thoughts per second they would say. But he abused a drug called kick to make his powers stronger, and it caused his power to increase too quickly for him to handle."

"Will that happen to me?" Michael asked.

Warren shook his head. "As long as you don't go abusing drugs like he did it shouldn't. Omega mutants have limitless potential, if they can tap into the full force of their power; they can become Godlike even. You saw what Quinton could do; from a brilliant mind with a decent level of telepathy, to more destructive power than a hundred tanks."

"So what will I be able to do?" Michael asked.

"Well, all kinds of things. But that won't be for a long time from now. For now all we need worry about is your energy projection power."

"What about the healing and super-strength?" Michael asked.

"Tessa says your power is governed by your will power. The more you believe in yourself, the more powerful you are. But when you start to doubt yourself it impairs your abilities. Now think of it, why did you become super strong?"

"Well, I didn't want Rockslide to hurt Jay. Plus he called me Angel Jr. and that irritated me."

"And why did you heal that girl?"

"I didn't want her to die."

"Exactly. Your desire to protect others allowed you to tap into those other powers. I think you healed yourself because it was instinct. Your subconscious acknowledged your desire to stay alive, and you wanted the pain to go away so you healed yourself. You're proving to be more of an angel then I am."

"So, I have been hearing," Michael said remembering Sofia's words.

He thought for a moment. It was hard to believe he was the same class of being as Mr. Drake and Mrs. Summers. He remembered seeing them in action on tv, they were some of the strongest X-men, and Warren was telling him one day he could be as powerful as them?

"Warren, am I dangerous?" Michael asked.

Warren rubbed the back of his neck. "Personally, I don't think you are. You're a sweet, kind, caring kid Michael. Sweeter then I was when I was your age. But there is a power inside you that has no limit. A power that is very dangerous, which is why you must learn to control your power because one day that power will come out whether you like it or not."

"What would Magneto do with me if he captured me?" Michael asked.

"We don't know. Obviously it has something to with you being an omega mutant. But I promise you, he won't get you Michael, we won't let him," Warren said.

"Thank you for telling me this Warren," Michael said.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But we all thought with everything you were going through you didn't need to have this on your shoulders."

"It's okay. I understand I really do. So...can we train some more...you're right...I want to learn control...I want to finally face this power of mine and master it."

Warren smiled. "Alright. Let's go back to the school."

* * *

><p>Magneto watched as Quinton led the other scientists and technicians. He was barking orders and going over some blueprints. Exodus and Fabian Cortez stood next to him.<p>

"The boy is proving very useful," Magneto said.

Cortez snorted. "He is a pain in the ass. Please tell me we will get rid of him once he is done redesigning the cruciform."

"Don't be a fool. He is an omega-level mutant," Exodus said.

"He is an insufferable little brat with an inferiority and superiority complex," Cortez said.

"Nevertheless, the upgrades he has made has put us way ahead of schedule. Plus his power is too great to allow him to wonder. All he needs is a hand to guide him, as all children do. With these new upgrades we will be able to harness even more of the boy's power then we have dared thought. With Cortez using his power to enhance young Michael's powers, the very heavens will rain fire."

"And the humans will cower in fear of our power," Exodus said with a smile.

Magneto turned to the two.

"Mystique is standing by. But I will not leave this to chance. Exodus, I want you to gather a group and go down and cause a distraction. While they are focused on you, Mystique will slip in and steal the boy."

"Yes master," Exodus said.

"Soon, we will have a weapon that not even the x-men or any other power on earth will be able to withstand," Magneto said.

"What about the boy? If he is as powerful as the reports say I doubt he will help us willingly," Cortez said.

"He won't have a choice," Magneto said.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and Michael was on fire...literally.<p>

He was in the danger room wearing the basic yellow and black training uniform the students wear when they are training in the specific room.

Warren had brought him here and told him he would put him through some rounds. He told him he wanted him to use his power as much as he could, he told him he would be fighting computer projections so he could go all out as much as he liked.

He told him to just fight and fight, when Michael asked him why Warren said he wanted Michael to tap into his killer instinct. To learn how good it could feel just to break things. And to blow some steam.

"You ready to take a break yet Mich?" Warren asked through the intercom.

"No, I want to keep going!" Michael said.

"Alright. Here comes the next wave," Warren said.

The air shimmered and Michael was surrounded by thirty man sized robots, their hands in the shapes of guns, all pointed at Michael.

Michael brought his hands together and created another mini-sun and threw it at the nearest robots, destroying three of them in one blast.

From the watch room above the danger room, Warren, Logan and Professor X watched as Michael fought the projections.

Logan whistled as Michael pointed his hand out and roasted two more robots. "Kids tapping into his killer instinct; didn't think he had it in him."

"Your talk with him seems to have motivated him quite a bit Warren," Xavier said.

"I just told him the truth is all," Warren said.

They watched as Michael ripped off a robot head and crushed it.

"And I may have helped him tap into his killer instinct," Warren said.

"It's not just you Warren. Michael has many years of pent up aggression and anger inside him. He has found a way to vent his frustrations," Xavier said.

A robot grabbed Michael from behind. Another one bared down on him from the front. Michael glared at it and opened his mouth as if to scream, but to everyone's shock, (especially the robot's), a jet of fire/lightning shot out from Michael's mouth. Reducing the robots to scrap metal.

He used his wings to make the robot let him go; spreading them so far that they were unable to hold him any longer. Michael spun around and punched a hole right through its chest.

"Holy crap! I didn't know he could breathe fire!" Logan said.

"Warren did you see that! Was that fricken awesome or what?" Michael exclaimed, staring at the alcove above where Warren and the others were watching him.

Michael felt so alive right now! He only felt like this when he saved Psylock from Pyro; when he fought Kid Omega. He had such a rush of adrenalin. The beauty of violence; the desire to conquer your enemies!

It was as if his blood was on fire! He had never felt like this! Blowing up the robots was so much fun! He was starting to understand why the students played all those violent video games, only this was a thousand times better! Because he was actually destroying things!

For the first time in a very long time Michael wanted to fight for fighting. Not because he wanted to protect someone but because he just wanted to cause some hurt.

It was an alien feeling to the normally docile mutant. But like Xavier said, with so many years of being angry and abused, it was coming out with a vengeance.

To Michael, these were not holographic projections given substance. They were his father, every time he locked him in that damn attic; they were those brotherhood members who tried to steal him away. They were all the humans who hated him for being a mutant, they were those punks at the mall who thought they could hurt him, they were those stupid people outside the school who thought he was an angel, they were stupid Kid Omega and his stupid emo mohawk who thought it was fun to ruin his fun!

They were anyone and everyone who ever wronged him.

The training season started out innocent enough with Michael learning to control his energy projection powers. But when they activated the holographic projections and Michael let loose and started wrecking things, something in him seemed to wake up from a long nap.

The more he destroyed the more he lost himself to this sensation. This was a delightful savage feeling that felt so wonderful.

One of the robots shot at him, he ducked and brought out his wing and flapped it at the robot, a stream of fire/lightning shot out from his wing and enveloped the robot.

The others watched amazed, first he could breathe fire, and now he could project the fire from his wings? That was new. Warren was actually starting to feel some envy for Michael. He wished he could do something like that.

Soon, Michael was the only one left. The scraps left of the robots disappeared, returning to light and air.

"Alright Michael, that is enough for today," Xavier said.

"No!" Michael yelled.

They all stared at Michael in shock. He was still on fire, the energy covered his whole body now, he was breathing heavily and there was a dark look on his face.

"I want more!" he yelled.

Xavier looked at Logan, he nodded solemnly. Xavier looked at Warren and he nodded to. Xavier sighed. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Very well, we will increase the danger level though," Xavier said.

"Good, maybe then I can get a real challenge, Michael said slamming his fists together.

Xavier smirked at the cockiness coming from Michael. He pushed a few buttons, increasing the danger level.

Thirty new robots appeared, and unlike the previous ones these were more advanced; their armor was thicker and they had a larger assortment of weapons.

Michael smirked. He raised his wings and flew in the air. He held out his hand and a bolt of lightning, wreathed in fire appeared in his hands. He threw it at one of the robots and it blew up the second it was hit. The robots aimed their sensors on Michael and instantly started shooting at him.

Warren and the others watched from the alcove above as Michael continued to fight. They knew Michael was in a state now where he had to battle. It was the only way for him to get all this rage and bitter frustration out of his system. They had seen it many times and they even went through the same thing when they were younger.

There comes a time when you feel like you are filled to the brim with this raw seething anger, like acid it eats at you and you have to find a way to get it out.

Warren watched his protégé with a mixture of pride and sympathy. Pride at how fiercely he fought, and sympathy that such a good a caring person like him was hurting so bad.

One of the robot's lasers clipped him on the wing. Michael screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The robots began to shoot metal lassos at him, tethering him up. They got his legs, his arms, and his waist.

Michael glared at them, hating them for humbling him. Xavier had not been kidding when he said he was going to increase the danger level. He only destroyed one robot and there was still twenty-nine left. The last batch had been the most basic type of robotic projections, but these things were smarter, and better equipped.

But Michael still hated them. He wanted them to burn, to die, to cease to exist. How dare they strike him down! How dare they tie him up like some beast! His fire began to grow in intensity and the metal ropes were unable to withstand his power. Using his fire/lightning and his enhanced strength he broke apart the cables.

"DIE!" he yelled.

There was a flash of light and the trio watching him had to shield their eyes.

Lights and buttons in the control room started to flash.

"Good God," Xavier breathed.

The light diminished and they looked down to see the damage. The danger room was a wreck. It was like a scene from hell.

And in the center of it all stood Michael, his body was still covered in fire/lightning. He surveyed the destruction he had caused and a smile crept onto his lips.

"Michael that is enough!" Warrens screamed into the mic.

Michael closed his eyes but nothing happened. His eyes opened in shock. He was unable to make the fire go away.

"Warren, something is wrong...I...I can't-"

He fell to his knees as the aura of fire that surrounded him blazed to life suddenly.

"Warren, I...can't...control...it."

The fire/lightning blazed again, hotter and brighter this time.

"Is he going to pop again?" Logan asked.

"I fear so," Xavier said.

"Shit!" Warren yelled.

He ran for the door and ran out into the hall and made his way down to the danger room.

Xavier and Logan continued to speak to Michael through the intercom, trying to help calm him down.

The anger and rage that had gripped him had now changed to cold hard fear. He was unable to stop the fire/lightning from growing; it kept on bursting erratically; continuing to grow brighter and brighter.

Michael knew he was going to blow up again and something deep in his mind told him this time it would be even bigger than before.

Xavier knew this from the readings he was picking up from Michael, if he did explode it would take out the danger room and a third of the school with it.

Warren ran into the danger room, activating the code to bypass the security protocols that kept it locked down when it was in use.

He ran to the door closing it and sealing it behind him. He looked around at the damage Michael had caused and saw Michael himself on his hands and knees, his wings raised. Warren took a second to take in how amazing Michael looked. He remembered all the times he went to church and read about angels and the burning aura of fire that surrounded them.

In that moment with his ethereal beauty and the fire and lightning surrounding him, Michael looked like the angels Warren had read about. Had it not been for the look of fear on his face, he could have been mistaken for one.

"Michael!" he ran towards him, and he stopped a few feet away. Michael's aura of fire/lightning kept him from getting close.

"Warren, I can't control it!" Michael yelled.

"Yes you can Michael, you have to!"

"I can't, it's too much!" Michael cried.

His power flared and Warren had to jump back. The heat coming off of Michael was intense.

"Michael, you have to control it. Do not let it control you!" Warren yelled.

"I...I..I can't, I am too weak!"

"Damn it Michael."

Warren jumped forward. He put his hand on Michael's shoulder and screamed. His hand was right in the aura now and his chest and face were being burned. His wings were turning black as they too were being burned.

"You can do it...I...believe in you," Warren said.

Michael stared at Warren in shock as tears fell from his face and turned to vapor before they even hit the ground. He closed his eyes and focused. Xavier used his telepathy to help Michael focus.

_-Michael, empty mind. Let go of fear and anger and think of all the good in your life.-_

Images flashed in Michael's mind. Jay and him in their room, Jay was playing his guitar showing him another one of the songs he came up with. Warren and him flying in the air, racing one another. Art class, he was drawing a picture of a tree. The mall with Jay and the other New Mutants, they were laughing at a joke Josh made, but Michael had no idea what they were talking about which made them laugh harder. Computer class, Miss Pryde was helping him figure out how to use a computer.

Anna kissing him. Her lips so soft, her scent so alluring.

The aura began to die down. Soon it disappeared. Michael opened his eyes and saw Warren. He looked horrible; his face was blackened and most of his hair was singed, the majority of his wings were burned away, and the hand that had been on his shoulder was almost nothing but bone.

"Knew..you..could..do it," he croaked.

Then he fell over.

"Warren!" Michael yelled.

He held Warren in his arms. There was a banging on the other side of the door. Some of the X-men were outside trying to get in, but Michael's fire had caused some circuits to overload and they were having difficulty getting in.

"Warren please, I am so sorry," Michael sobbed.

Warren opened his eyes. "Don't worry, I have a healing factor remember," he coughed.

Warren didn't tell Michael that he was not sure he would make it. Sure his body was healing, but he had never tested the limits of his healing factor and it seemed like his body had too much damage.

"Oh Warren, I am so sorry," Michael cried.

Michael cursed himself, he allowed himself to give into the sin of wrath and now Warren was paying the price for it. Warren's body was trying to heal, but it was too much damage.

Warren closed his eyes and his breathing became shallow.

"Warren? Warren, please wake up!" Michael screamed, shaking Warren.

If he could keep him alive long enough for the others to get here to help, he knew Josh could heal him, or even Warren's own healing factor could save him if he could-

"Oh duh," Michael said.

He put his arm on Warren's head and he cringed when he felt Warren's flaky burned skin. Nothing happened.

"Come on!" Michael urged.

Michael was starting to panic, why wasn't the stupid healing power working? Michael did not want to be the kid that fried his teacher to death.

Then he remembered what Warren said about how his power was fueled by willpower. If he believed in himself then his power was strong. So all he had to do was believe in himself...easier said than done.

But he focused. He was not going to let Warren die. He was his role model, his teacher, his mentor. He took Michael under his wing and became like a father to him. He filled the void his own dad left when he abandoned him after his mutation manifested.

So he focused, mustering all the will he had and the desire to save Warren. He opened his eyes and saw his hands were glowing with the same golden light they had when he healed Anna.

"Thank you God," he said.

Kitty phased herself and a few other X-men through the door. They had Josh with them. But as they phased in they saw a golden aura surrounding Warren. They watched as his broken and burned body healed rapidly; his skin returned to its healthy pink color, his hair returned to its golden blond, and even his wings repaired themselves.

Warren opened his eyes and groaned. He saw Michael smiling at him.

"Warren...I...don't...feel...so good."

He began to sway and then fell on his side.

"Michael!" Warren said.

* * *

><p>Many miles away the man opened his eyes.<p>

He knew the boy had tapped into a greater portion of his power, he sensed it. He could feel the primal rage and blood lust inside him, wanting so bad to come out.

He also knew he almost lost control, but Warren had helped him gain control, though it almost cost him his life. But Michael tapped into his healing power and saved him.

Now he was resting; using all that power had taken a toll on him.

But the man smiled, pleased at his progress.

"That's right boy, keep it up; don't stop now. Show them what you can really do. And when they learn to fear you and drive you away, I will be there, waiting."

* * *

><p>Michael groaned and opened up his eyes.<p>

"Well, hello again Michael," Hank said smiling at him.

Warren came into view next. "Michael! Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Michael said slowly sitting up.

"Easy Michael, you overdid yourself today," Hank said using a slight chastising tone.

"What...oh...am I going to be kicked out?" Michael asked.

Hank smiled. "Dear boy, if we kicked out every student who lost control of their powers then we would have only about a dozen or so left."

"But I almost killed Warren," Michael said.

"Wouldn't be the first time it has happened," Hank said adjusting his glasses and began to examine Michael.

Michael looked over at Warren. "Warren, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to lose control, I was just having so much fun and it was so exhilarating and-"

Warren put his hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael winced at the memory of what happened to his hand the last time he touched him. He could still smell burning flesh.

"Michael, it is okay. I should have not let you go overboard. I figured it would do you to vent a little. But you did amazing, you used your power in ways we never thought you could. When did you start breathing fire?"

Michael smiled. "Today. I figured that if I could project it through my hands, maybe I could project it out my mouth also. I saw Match do it one time and I thought I should try."

"Well you did well, you even tapped into your healing power and saved me. I just hope you don't let this put you off your fire power."

Michael thought for a moment. "No...I mean I will be more careful. But it has shown me I can control it...as long as I don't let my darker urges control me. I actually feel better though, like some great weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Good. Now, how are you feeling?"

"Still a little tired, how long was I out?"

"A few hours. We tried to keep a lid on what happened but the students have ways of finding out things," Hank said.

"They must be afraid of me now," Michael said sadly.

"Actually they are delighted with you," Warren said, "it is going to take some time before the danger room is up and running again so all danger room sessions are canceled. Now come on, I will help you to your room."

Michael got out of bed and began to follow Warren to his room.

Michael felt like he had run a hundred miles; he felt really sore and achy. He knew he was going to sleep well tonight. He also knew his dreams would be filled with the powerful sensation of fire and lightning flowing through his body.

He didn't know what he was looking forward to most. Sleeping, or dreaming. And that disturbed him a little.

**Fusedtwilight: Who knew Michael had a dark side? Next chapter Magneto makes his move to get Michael and his plan will be revealed. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 8

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to Seeker-Youngling-Nightblaze, Black-Ice, and winchester-gr44 for the reviews.**

**The time has come for Magneto to make his move and we learn why he wants Michael.**

Three days later found Michael in the library.

The danger room was still being repaired and they were also adding upgrades to it.

Everyone heard what happened. But as is the norm, the truth was lost in a whirlwind of rumor and speculation.

Some heard Michael lost control of his powers, some heard he attacked Warren. Others heard he saved Warren from an assassin. Michael was amazed at how the others made up such tall tales.

Although, the part about the assassin did amuse him quite a bit. That one detailed him fighting some ninja from some Asian group called the Hand and using mad martial art skills to defend Warren.

Despite the danger room being closed Michael still sneaked off into the woods, far from the school to practice with his power. Warren encouraged him not to let the incident in the danger room put him off of training with his power.

For once Michael did not disagree. The feeling he had when he used his power when he was training was still burning in his mind. He felt so powerful, so in control. These were two feelings that were very alien for him.

He had been practicing on manipulating his power into different shapes. He actually managed to shape his energy into a sword. He had remembered how the mutant Pyro had been able to shape his fire into monstrous shapes and he wanted to see if he could do that.

He practiced more on making the mini-suns. He learned to project them away from his body and even learned how to create more than one. He learned to control them with his mind, to make them float around him. He could control the speed of their flight; he could make them gently float through the air or he could shoot them like comets through the air.

They were highly destructive; he also found that he could control them to the point where he could make them explode with a simple thought.

Right now Michael was in the library. He had a stack of books with him. The library was big and had a large selection for each category; religion, science, philosophy, history, etc. He knew about the Catholic teachings and beliefs. He knew that the other denominations had different views on angels but he never knew it was like this. In one book an angel was listed as being good, in another they were listed as being evil.

There were so many views on demons and angels and even God and the Devil. It was enough to test the patience of even a saint. Growing up he was strictly taught to be a Catholic, so he didn't really know anything about other religious beliefs.

There was a loud bang as someone slammed a book right next to him. He jumped and looked up at the grinning face of Julian Keller.

"S'up loser?" he asked.

Michael settled back into his seat. "Leave me alone Keller, I am not in the mood to deal with you right now," he said.

"Ohh, Angel Jr. is gaining some spine huh?"

Julian grabbed a chair and sat in it with the back end facing front.

"What do you want?" Michael asked.

His book went flying into the air, a green aura surrounded it.

"Hey give that back," Michael said.

"What the hell are you reading?" he asked looking at the book.

"The hell are these things? Angels? Why do they have six wings?" he asked.

"If you studied the bible a little you would know there are different kinds of angels," Michael said.

"The seraphim, also known as the burning ones; the highest class of angels; these divine beings surround God and praise him and sing to him at all times. They have three wings and are covered in divine fire," Julian read. He looked up at Michael and grinned. "Relations of yours?"

Michael snatched the book out of Julian's hands. "Just go away Keller."

"Look, I am here to say something I almost never say and if you tell anyone I said it I will deny it."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Michael looked at him surprised. Was Julian Keller, the Hellion himself apologizing to Michael? Mr. Big-Bad himself?

"Wipe that look off your face; you look like a moron," Julian said.

Alright he was still a jerk but why was he apologizing?

"Now, I know me apologizing is like seeing a dog speak. But I heard about your situation with your family and...I'm sorry okay."

Michael looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you care?"

"Normally I don't. But, I know what you are going through."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I used to be the golden child in my family. I was set to inherit all my parent's money and they doted over me. I was the captain of the football team, and I was the most popular guy at school. My mother bragged about me to her friends and was always setting me up with her friend's daughters. My father treated me like I was the apple of his eye. Always going on how proud he was I was his son. My little brother hardly was ever noticed by anyone, even our parents. He was the other one if you know what I mean."

"Then your powers manifested," Michael said taking a guess.

Julian nodded.

"Yeah, I got into a fight with a bunch of older guys at a party. I thought I could take them and as they proceeded to whip my ass my power manifested. Then it all went to hell. In a second I was no longer the good son. I was the embarrassment, the shame, the black sheep. My mother's friends mocked her for having a mutant son, my father wouldn't even look at me. Then they wrote me out of their wills and my younger brother who they never noticed before was suddenly the favorite. He was the good son, I was the freak. They sent me here. I didn't want to come but I had no choice. They hardly ever speak to me. They have not invited me over since I got here."

"I was ten when my power manifested," Michael said. "Before that my family was perfect and happy. But then I grew my wings."

"I heard they stuffed you in an attic. Is that true?"

He nodded. "Yes. Sometimes if I misbehaved I was not allowed to leave and I had to miss supper. They would only let me out when we had to go to church or the grocery store. But they told everyone I had a mental illness to explain why I was never at school and I was not allowed to talk to anyone."

"Jesus, and I thought my parents were screwed up," Julian said.

"It wasn't...my mom was more understanding. But my father runs the house and his word is law. If it wasn't for her he would have never let me leave the attic."

There was a silence between the two.

"And to think I was jealous of you," Julian said.

"Me? Why? You're the most popular guy at the school and the leader of one of the most powerful X-men-in-training groups. I envy you."

"Not that I blame you," Julian said with his trademark cocky grin.

"Seriously Julian, you are popular; you're confident, you are charismatic, you have style and...I think it's called swag. You are outgoing and you own the spotlight. I am just some shy freak who lived in his parent's attic for six years."

"But you got this badass power, and you have the looks that make even the most straightest of men want to stare at your pretty face and people just love being around you. They always go on about how nice and polite and sweet you are."

"They would say that about you if you were not so rude all the time," Michael said.

"Watch it," Julian said narrowing his eyes.

Michael laughed and Julian smiled himself, being unable to feel annoyed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mystique was sulking around. She was waiting for a call. She had spent days observing the X-men, waiting for the right moment to strike.<p>

She was a member of the crowd and she was annoyed by the religious freaks and couldn't wait to be rid of them.

The phone in her pocket began to vibrate and she answered it. "Hello?"

"It is time," Exodus said from the other side.

"Finally, I was about to kill some of these flatscans. What am I to do?" she asked.

"We will provide a distraction. We need to draw as many of the X-men out as we can. Once inside, find the boy and bring him outside. We will send a party to collect you."

"Good."

"We will attack in five minutes. Get ready."

"Roger that."

* * *

><p>Many miles from the school Exodus and his group waited. He used his powers to keep the humans from seeing them as anything but a rather large crowd of normal flatscans.<p>

He had brought many mutants with him; a mutant attack of this level would draw out many of the X-men.

With him were Toad, Sabertooth, Avalanche, Blob, Marrow, Frenzy, Random, Unuscione, Issac, Neophyte, the Fenris twins, Pyro, Lady Mastermind, Kamal and Senyaka.

"Alright people, do not hold back, fight with your all, we need to draw out as many X-men as we can. The time is upon us and soon we will rain fire down from the heavens."

Exodus dropped the mental illusion surrounding him and his group. Within a few seconds people were screaming and running.

"Have at them ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

><p>Back at the school things were getting hectic.<p>

The kids, (thanks to the internet and T.V.), knew about the attack. The X-men were already getting ready.

Xavier was in the underground basement with Scott and Hank. They were calling all available X-men. Due to the need for a large team all classes were suspended because the majority of the teachers would be gone.

"Professor, something about this doesn't feel right. Why would they just attack? There is no reason or purpose," Scott said.

"Yes, they just seem to be destroying whatever they can," Hank said.

"I agree, I feel there is more to this then they know. I believe it is a distraction," Xavier said.

"For what? You don't think they would attack the school do you?" Scott asked.

"I am locking the school down, better to be safe than sorry."

A team of X-men assembled. Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Havoc, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Shadowcat, Phoenix, Dazzler, Psylock, Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, and even Xavier himself was going.

He was the only one who could contend with Exodus. Emma wanted to go as back-up but Xavier wanted at least one telepath at the school and Jean would be there to provide back-up if he needed it.

Before he left he told the whole school that no one was to leave the building and that they were on lockdown.

He also told the remaining X-men to keep an extra eye on Michael.

But what he didn't know was that Mystique was already hidden inside the mansion, disguised as a random student, and thanks to her psi-shielding she was undetected.

She moved throughout the mansion, looking for Michael, forming a plan on how to get him away.

* * *

><p>Michael was in the rec room with the other students. They were watching the T.V., some brave helicopter had gotten close enough to capture footage as the X-men fought Exodus and his group.<p>

"Man, this is crazy!" Rockslide said.

"I can't believe the Professor is there, he never goes on a mission unless it is super important," Pixie said.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Michael asked Jay.

"Don't worry, they can handle these guys," Jay said.

The T.V. showed Frenzy and Colossus trading blows, only for Senyaka to wrap his energy coils around Colossus's neck. Colossus fell to his knees as his life was drained from him and Frenzy took the moment to begin to attack him.

"I mean...they will come back alive, but maybe with some bruises," Jay said.

"Michael?"

Michael looked at the door and saw Warren standing there. "We need to talk, alone," he said.

"Okay."

Michael followed him out of the rec room.

"What is it Warren?" he asked.

"Follow me," Warren said.

They walked in silence. Michael noticed Warren seemed tense about something but he didn't say anything. It wasn't until they walked into the main hall and Warren put his hands on the door knob that Michael said something.

"Wait, Warren, the Professor said we couldn't leave."

"Don't worry, you are with me," Warren said.

They walked out into the front lawn. Michael kept on looking nervously back at the school. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Warren what is going on?" he asked.

"Magneto has made his move. He has sent his people to cause a distraction so he could sneak you out of the school," Warren said.

"Then...why are we out of the school?" Michael asked.

Warren turned and Michael noticed his eyes had turned yellow and reptile like. "I'll give you a hint."

Before Michael could react, Warren brought his hand up, there was a canister like device in his hands and he sprayed it into Michael's face.

Michael gagged and started to cough. The world started to go fuzzy and he felt tired. He landed face first onto the ground and Warren smiled.

"Not very smart, not that I am complaining."

Mystique grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. "I got him. Now hurry up before they realize he is gone."

* * *

><p>Back at the battle things were getting heated.<p>

The fighters were all still fighting, some were injured; some more than others, but they continued to fight.

Jean was keeping Lady Mastermind from using her illusions while Xavier and Exodus fought one another mentally.

Everyone else was fighting fist to fist, claw to claw and energy blast to energy blast.

The street was decimated; burning cars and blocks of concrete littered the area. Any sane human was long gone save for a few helicopters in the sky that were still recording what was going on for the news.

_-What is the meaning of this Exodus? What is it you want?- Xavier asked Exodus._

_-The same thing I have always wanted. The freedom and liberation of the mutant race and justice for all the pain and suffering humans have brought to us.- Exodus replied._

_-And senselessly destroying a city block is doing that how? What is Magneto planning?-_

_-My master has made a weapon, one that will rain light from the heavens and turn our enemies to dust. All it needs is the main part-_

_-You mean Michael? You plan on using his omega level energy projection powers?-_

Exodus just smiled. _-The boy will be honored above all others, through him, paradise will be born.-_

_-I will not allow you or Magneto to use an innocent boy in such a way.-_

_-You may be able to fight me mind to mind Xavier, but you forget, I am one of the most powerful telekinetics-_

Exodus raised his arms and Xavier's chair broke to pieces, causing him to fall to the ground. Exodus smiled and was about to hit Xavier with a telekinetic beam but was thrown to the side.

He looked up and saw Jean hovering before him, surrounded in a fiery aura. _-Care to fight one of the other most powerful telekinetics?-_

_-Regan?-_

_-Took her down,- _she jerked her thumb behind her and he saw Lady Mastermind unconscious.

_-She is a lot stronger then her father was, but her power is similar to his and I am all too familiar with his illusions, it wasn't too difficult in taking her down.-_

Exodus sent a telekinetic wave at her, but Jean used her own power to meet his wave with a wave of her own. The ground between them exploded from the force of their wills and Xavier had to cover his eyes from the dust.

He felt a small surge for Jean as she held her own against one of the most powerful mutants in the world. She had come a long way from the comatose girl he met all those years ago.

"I admit I have always wanted to fight you woman, your reputation precedes you," Exodus said standing up.

"Then you should know I am not one to anger," she said.

Exodus sneered at her. "And I am not one to be bested."

* * *

><p>While the battle raged, Mystique still in Warren's form was still waiting for her pick up. She was starting to get worried, how much longer before someone happened to look out the window and saw her and the unconscious boy?<p>

"Damn them, how much longer? This is what I get for working with amateurs. Next time I see Magneto I am going to have words with him about his people's work ethic."

Just then the door opened and a large group of X-men came pouring out, including some of the X-Men-in-training.

"Damn it all to hell!" she cursed.

Icarus, Surge, Angel, Pixie, Hellion, Rockslide, Jubilee, Wolfcub, Husk, Sage, and Beast stood on the front lawn.

"Put him down Mystique!" Angel ordered.

Mystique sighed and turned to her blue form. "This is what I was hoping to avoid."

"Back away from the boy and surrender Raven, we have you surrounded," Beast said.

"Yeah, get your hands off of my future husband!" Pixie yelled.

Everyone looked at her funny and she blushed. "I mean...get away from Michael!" she yelled.

"Cute, but the boy is coming with me," Mystique said.

"Oh yeah, and how are you getting him out of here lady?" Hellion asked.

"_That is what I would like to know." _she thought to herself.

"Surge, get Michael," Beast said.

Surge ran at the pair, but she never made it.

Mystique stared as Surge froze, literally, even the electricity that followed her was frozen. She looked at the X-men who were frozen as well.

"Need a hand?"

Mystique spun around and glared at Tempo. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"Had to wait on Vanisher; perv was at his whore house," Tempo said.

Mystique glared at Vanisher who just shrugged. "A man has needs you know."

Mystique gritted her teeth and picked up Michael.

"That the kid? Looks cute," Tempo said.

"Let's just go," Mystique said.

Vanisher placed his hands on their shoulders and they disappeared. The second they were gone time returned to normal and Surge, who had been planning to knock Mystique out skidded to a halt when she saw she just disappeared.

"Where did they go?" she asked looking around.

_-Emma! They took Michael!- Beast called._

_-I am sorry I didn't notice until it was too late, I have been mentoring the battle and she was shielded!-_

_-It doesn't matter now, can you detect them?-_

_-No...they're gone. Wait...something is going on outside.-_

* * *

><p>Exodus and Jean continued their duel and Xavier helped as best he could.<p>

Just then a device on his belt started to beep. "Enough!" he roared sending out a wave that Jean deflected.

"Oh, we are not done yet pal," Jean said.

"As much as I would love to continue this fight I must go."

_-Everyone to me, we are leaving!-_

Exodus's people stopped fighting and made their way to Exodus. "Beware X-men, the end is nigh."

The group disappeared as Exodus teleported them away.

"Yeah you better run!" Iceman yelled at them.

The X-Men gather around Xavier. Cyclops helped him up.

"Why did they leave Professor?" Cyclops asked.

"I fear I know the answer already," Xavier said, having a bad feeling.

"Hey guys, they left one behind," Iceman said, showing them Toad, frozen in a block of ice.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up feeling groggy.<p>

Instead of seeing the normal white ceiling of his room he found a silver gray ceiling.

He got up and looked around. He was not in his room. This room was lit by florescent lights and it had one bed and a small table with two chairs.

He felt something on his neck and his fingers touched the object; it was some kind of metal object. A collar. He tried to take it off but it could not be removed.

Then he remembered what happened.

"Oh no!"

He began to panic. He had been captured. That wasn't Warren! That was that Mystique woman! How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better!

He looked around and saw a metal door with no doorknob. It looked like one of those doors from that Star Trek movie he saw with some of the kids at the school.

He walked over to it, but it did not open. He banged on it but it did not budge.

"Alright, time to bring on the boom boom, he said.

He raised his hands and willed the fire to burn the door down. But nothing happened. His hands didn't even glow.

"What?" he asked himself, confused as to why his power wasn't working.

The door opened and he jumped back. A man with brown hair walked in, wearing a purple suit. "Glad to see you are up, come, Lord Magneto waits," he said.

Michael took a deep breath and backed away from the man. "No."

"Listen kid, either you follow me willingly, or I drag you kicking and screaming. What will it be?" he asked.

Michael didn't want to follow him, but without his powers he had no choice. He bowed his head and stepped forward. "Good boy," the man said.

* * *

><p>"You can't make me talk!" Toad croaked.<p>

He was tied to a chair. Wolverine, Xavier, and Angel stood in front of him. Xavier tried to read his mind but he had inbuilt psi-shielding, no doubt from Exodus.

Xavier could remove it, but it would take time; if they rushed it they could cause damage to his mind.

"Magneto will come for me, you'll see!"

"Toad, after all these years I would assume you have figured you are not even on Magneto's priority list," Xavier said.

Toad glared at him. "You talk big now old man, but you won't be so big when Magneto brings hell on earth."

"Just tell us where Michael is you little eyesore!" Warren yelled getting right up to Toads face.

"Eat me pretty boy!" Toad said, spitting some of his mucus into Warren's face.

Warren glared at Toad and was about to punch him until Logan stopped him. "Let me have at him," he said.

Logan bent down into Toad's ear and whispered something. Toad turned pale and began to shake.

"I-I-I th-think I will talk now."

"What did you say to him?" Warren asked, wiping his face with a Kleenex.

"Trust me bub, you don't want to know," Wolverine said with a creepy smile.

"First tell us where Michael is!" Xavier demanded.

"Asteroid M!" Toad said.

"That's impossible, that thing was destroyed," Warren said.

"Magneto rebuilt it! He used his powers to remake it; now it's new and improved; even had some super smart mutants update it!" Toad said.

"So they're somewhere in space?" Xavier said.

Toad nodded.

"Who is with Magneto? What factions?"

"Well, almost all of them; the Brotherhood, the Acolytes, the Mutant Liberation Front, Gene Nation, and the remaining Morlocks."

"How did Magneto find them all?"

"Well, it's not like we were hard to find what with the acts of terrorism and all. He also has a device called Cerberus. It's like your mutant tracking device but different. Magneto has some mutant plugged into it called Caliban."

"He was one of the Morlocks," Warren said.

"Yeah, he finds powerful mutants for Magneto and Magneto offers them a chance to join. That's how we found the kid; he gave off a super powerful reading!"

"But why does he want Michael?" Xavier said.

"Because it's in Destiny's diary!"

The trio looked at one another nervously. "What diary?"

"You know the story; before she died Destiny made some books with super important info on the future. Magneto got his hands on one. It talked about some mutant who looked like an angel and was super powerful. The diary spoke of a way to harness his power as a weapon. So Magneto built the Cruciform."

"And what is that?" Xavier asked.

"It's like the Deathstar's baby sister. It focuses and channels energy. Magneto is going to hook the kid up to it and use him to blast his enemies to atoms. Just like the diary foretold."

The X-men looked at each other horrified, having already seen the results of Michael's power first hand. The idea of it being harnessed as a weapon of mass destruction filled them with dread.

"Tessa did say his power could level cities," Warren said.

"We can't let Magneto do that," Wolverine commented.

"Don't you blokes get it? By now Magneto is stuffing him in the machine now. Pretty soon the sky is going to light up like the Fourth of July and all of humanity is going to be reduced to dust," Toad said.

"Then I suggest you tell us how to get to Asteroid M, else you join us in oblivion," Xavier said firmly.

* * *

><p>The man had led Michael to a large room. There were paintings and statues around, the walls were painted red and there was a large mahogany table with all kinds of food on it.<p>

The man told Michael to wait and left Michael alone.

Michael took a moment to look around the room. It was really fancy and he took time to admire the paintings on the wall.

Still feeling a little sleepy he stretched his neck and limbs, it was then he discovered his wings were covered up in some kind of device.

"What the?" he asked himself.

He felt his back and felt leather and metal buckles; they were preventing him from unfolding his wings.

It was bad enough they took his power from him, but denying him his wings? Even his father wouldn't do something like this!

Well he probably would if he was angry enough. God knows he threatened to cut them off if Michael ever misbehaved.

He heard the door open. He looked and swallowed hard. There before him stood the master of magnetism himself, Magneto.

"Greetings child, welcome to my base," he said.

"Why have you brought me here?" Michael asked.

"Please, have a seat, no need to be so formal."

"Formal? You kidnapped me!"

"No, I saved you."

Magneto walked over to the table and sat at the head. He waved his hand and the other chair moved away from the table.

"Please sit."

Seeing no other choice Michael sat in the chair. It was metal. Not surprising seeing how Magneto could control metal, of course he would surround himself with it.

"Eat, I had this all prepared just for you."

Magneto reached forward and grabbed an apple and tossed it to Michael. Michael caught it and timidly took a bite out of it.

"Now Michael, I understand you must be very confused and frightened. But I promise you will not be harmed. We have very big plans for you, son."

"I am afraid to ask what kind of plans?" Michael asked.

"Oh, we're going to use you to power a device I designed that will have a 50/50 chance of either turning a human into a mutant or killing them."

Michael stared at him in horror and Magneto chuckled. "Sorry, a little dark humor. No, you are going to help us save our people from the humans."

"How am I going to do that?" Michael asked.

"With your power of course."

"Is it because I am an omega mutant?" Michael asked.

"So, Charles told you the truth? Strange, he usually likes to keep details like that from his students."

"Warren told me a few days ago," Michael said.

"Ah, yes, Angel. I can see why you would be taken with him." Magneto began to pile different fruits on his plate. He waved his hand and a metal plate hovered over to Michael. "Yes, your unique status as an omega is part of the reason we sought you out. There are so few of your type; omegas are such a rarity, even I can't boast such a status."

Michael couldn't believe it either; he had seen videos of this man levitating a bridge!

"So you want me to join your group?"

"I would prefer if you did, but your willingness to comply is not necessary."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a great power inside Michael, waiting to come out. With that power we can finally put an end to this futile war."

"My power only destroys," Michael said.

"Is that all you can do? I seem to recall a fan of yours on the television saying how you healed her."

Michael shifted a little. "I did that a few times."

"Don't you want to know what else you can do? The fire, the healing, what else could you be capable of?"

Michael clenched his fists. "I don't know, and that scares me. But I'd rather not know."

"Why not?" Magneto asked.

"Because, some things are best left alone. I won't go prodding into this power and risk fate. I might awaken something that is best left to slumber."

"I see Charles has taught you to fear your own gifts like the rest of his students," Magneto said with a frown.

"Professor Xavier taught us to master our gifts, not to let them control us. He teaches us discipline and control. Plus he doesn't go around kidnapping people and destroying public property."

"Xavier blinds you to the truth. There is a war going on; a war that has happened before, a war of the species. It is a war between homo sapiens and homo superiors. Even now, human governments are funding organizations that are designed to exterminate us or experiment on us. Tell me, how do you think Logan got that metal on his skeleton?"

"Not all humans are bad. Some are really trying to help us."

"How can you say that when your own family despises you?"

Michael was quiet. "What do you know about my family?"

"I know everything about you son, how they locked you in the attic and told people you had a mental illness. How they rejected you and treated you like you were something to be afraid of."

"You don't know anything about my family. They may not be perfect, but compared to some other families who kick their children out or even try to kill them, I got pretty lucky."

Michael stood up and tugged at the collar. "You have some nerve! You kidnap me, bind my wings and put some stupid metal collar on me and try and tell me I am going to help save the mutants!"

"We can't have you flying around trying to escape. And the collar, although obscene, is for your protection as well as ours. If you could severely burn the Blob imagine, what could you do to the rest of us? Believe it or not, that device is just one of many devices humans created to keep our people down."

"I don't want to be any part of this! Let me go right now!" Michael yelled.

"My dear boy, you act as if you have a choice."

The door opened and a group of men walked in.

"Put him into the machine. It is time we test it."

The men walked forward and grabbed Michael. He tried to struggle but they were too strong. Magneto got up and they followed him.

"Let me go! Please stop it!" Michael yelled.

"Don't struggle child, we bring you honor."

They continued to walk down the halls. It was a mixture of rock and metal. They passed other mutants as they made their way to the Cruciform. They passed many mutants on their way. They stood to the side and watched as they walked past.

Michael called out to them for help but they did nothing. Finally they came to a massive door and Magneto punched in a code. The door opened and they stepped into the largest room Michael had ever been in his life.

It was very wide and open, echoes of tools being used and people talking sounded throughout it. Lamps and searchlights lit it up. They walked across a walkway and Michael looked to the side and saw a massive drop, it was so deep and dark he couldn't even see the bottom.

"What is this thing?" Michael asked.

"The Cruciform; the most powerful weapon ever created by mutant kind. A weapon that will wipe out the enemies of mutant kind, just as Destiny foretold," Magneto said.

They reached the end of the walkway. They were in front of a large cylinder that appeared to be made from metal.

"Is it ready?" Magneto asked.

"Yes sir, everything has been updated just as you requested," a voice said.

Michael looked to the left and gasped.

"You!"

Quinton Quire stood in front of him. He looked a lot better than the last time Michael had seen him. He was wearing a white shirt and a black pair of cotton pants.

"I believe you are familiar with Mr. Quire?" Magneto asked.

"Look a bit better than I did when you deep fried me don't I?" Quinton asked with a scowl.

"He is crazy! He tried to turn the Stepford Cuckoos into replicas of their dead sister!" Michael yelled.

"Quinton has a higher purpose now, he was confused but now he has found a more proper place to direct all that energy. As you know Quinton is also an omega level mutant. Part of his mutation is his genius level intellect. With his help we have made many wonderful modifications to the Cruciform," Magneto said.

"Just trying to do my part to help the species sir," Quinton said giving Magneto a look that screamed hero worship.

"Quinton please tell Michael more about the Cruciform," Magneto said.

"Yes sir. The Cruciform was designed to amplify mutant powers. We used certain designs from Cerebro to help amplify the mental harmonics that control mutant powers. This effectively bypasses any mental barriers that prevent us from tapping into the full scope of our abilities. In your case, that freaky fire of yours."

Quinton put his hand on the cylinder and it started to glow green around his hand. A white line appeared down the center of the cylinder. The line grew bigger as a pair of doors opened.

"Once we hook you in, the Cruciform will draw out your power and channel it through the bottom, with it we can use your power as we wish."

The doors opened and Michaelsaw a metal chair, almost like a throne inside it.

"Put him in boys," Quinton said.

The two men began drag Michael to the chair. Refusing to be used, Michael used his training to kick out one of his captor's legs. The man let out a grunt as he fell forward, with his now free hand Michael punched the other man in the face.

Had he done this weeks ago he would have done more damage to himself then the man holding his arm. But with the proper diet and the regular training seasons Michael had put on some muscle.

The guard let him go and fell to the side. Michael turned around and ran down the catwalk as fast as he could. No one tried to stop him. Michael was half way down the catwalk but stopped suddenly when the collar around his neck lifted him up in the air.

He clutched at it and his feet kicked up in the air as he was slowly pulled back to the Cruciform.

"They don't call me the master of magnetism for nothing you know," Magneto said.

Magneto put him inside the machine. He forced him to sit in the chair. The guards reappeared and roughly placed his arms on the armrests. A pair of metal collars wrapped around his wrists.

The guards stood back and moved out of his line of sight. Magneto stood before him. A pair of metal rods pressed against his neck, keeping his head in place.

"Please, let me go," Michael said.

"I am sorry son, but this is war and sacrifices must be made."

A thought occurred to him then and it made him smile.

"What is so funny?"

"You say as long as this collar is around my neck I can't use my power? How are you going to use this damn thing if I can't use my power?"

Magneto smiled. "Easy, we take it off."

"Then I fry this thing!" Michael said.

"Not if your mother tells you not to."

Michael froze. "What?"

"Oh, Regan."

A woman appeared. She was very beautiful; she was blonde and wore an outfit that showed off a bit of her chest area.

"I would like you to meet Lady Mastermind. She is really good at altering ones perception."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. I will make everything all better," she said.

She cupped his cheek in her hand. He stared into her eyes and the world began to change.

"What...what are you doing? Stop...stop...stop!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop what sweetie?"<em>

_Michael looked up. His family was all staring at him._

_He looked around, he was in his kitchen...but...wasn't he...wasn't he being held somewhere?_

"_Mom? Dad?"_

"_Are you alright Michael?" his father asked._

"_But...why am I here? Wasn't I?" he was extremely confused. He knew he was forgetting something, but what? The more he tried to think...the more it slipped away._

"_I told you not to stay up all night little bro," Paxton said ruffling his hair playfully._

"_You are such a zombie when you wake up Michael," Mya said with a smile._

"_But...I."_

"_Eat your breakfast sweetie, we have lots to do today," his mom said._

* * *

><p>Michael sat slack, his eyes empty and far away. "Yes mother."<p>

"There, he's in," Regan said.

"He has no idea right?" Magneto asked.

"Trust me; even as we speak he believes more and more that what he is seeing is reality. It was easy really. All I had to do was base it on what he wants most. A family that loves and supports him for what he is. It's like taking candy from a baby really. He believes it, because he wants to believe it with his heart and soul."

"Well done my dear. Now, Cortez, if you would?"

Cortez walked over to Michael. Magneto flicked his fingers and the collar fell of his neck. Cortez grabbed it and put his hand on Michael's head. Michael's body began to glow with a white light and Cortez backed up.

"All set."

Magneto touched the cylinder and it closed. Leaving Michael alone in the device, lost in his own perfect little world.

"Activate the machine!" Magneto called.

"You heard him! Activate the machine!" Quinton repeated.

The other mutants began to type into computer consoles.

Magneto and the others walked down to the catwalk. He waved his hand and it disassembled into dozens of smaller metal pieces that folded into the wall.

With the catwalk gone you could see the Cruciform in all its glory. It looked like a massive sword; it was in the shape of a giant cross.

"Cruciform is ready to activate sir," Quinton said.

"Begin."

Quinton and the others began to type in more codes and orders. The hilt of the Cruciform began to glow with the same white light that came from Michael's body. Soon a white, fiery, cackling energy began to cover it, from the top, all the way to the pointy tip at the bottom.

Everyone stared in wonder at the beautiful yet deadly energy, seemingly entranced by its heavenly glow.

"My God!" Regan cried.

"Not quite," Magneto said.

"Amazing! I have never seen anything like it!" Cortez exclaimed.

"Don't be fooled, it's not so fun when you get closer to it," Quinton said, staring at the fire uneasily.

The door opened and Exodus and a small group of mutants walked in. "Master, we have come to see the Cruciform fire," he said.

"I am glad, it is a historic moment, the day when mutant kind fought back," Magneto said.

"Sir, Cruciform is armed and ready!" Quinton said.

"Master, what should our first target be?" Exodus said.

"Let's see...I believe there is a church in Texas that supports mutant abortions, protests mutant funerals and supports murdering innocent mutants. That gets the honor of being the first target," Magneto said with a smile.

"Lucky them," Quinton said with a smirk as he typed in the coordinates. "Cruciform firing in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one...FIRE!"

The energy glowed so bright many had to cover their eyes. It shot down at the bottom of the Cruciform and the sound it made was like thunder mixed with a lion's roar.

**Fusedtwilight: How will the X-Men find Asteroid M and save Michael? One thing is for sure, it won't be easy.**


	9. Chapter 9

Angel In The Attic

Chapter 9

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa for the beta and thanks to winchester-grl44, Seeker-youngling-nightblaze, Blak-Ice and 2011Gokurocks18110411 for the reviews.**

**I know you are all waiting for the OC's but bare with me a little longer, you will be seeing them soon.**

The X-men were watching the TV with an aura of grim tension.

The report was of a church in Texas, known to be very anti-mutant that was blown up. Sadly it had been full when it was destroyed. What had once been a place of ignorance and intolerance was now a mile long crater.

Some might argue it was an improvement.

But it was only fuel for the fire when a video was leaked on YouTube. A video was made by Magneto himself taking credit for the destruction.

They were showing the video now. Magneto explained how it was he who had the church destroyed. How he and his mutant brothers had made a weapon, more powerful than anything humans could dream of. He was talking how it was only the first in a series of attacks against the enemies of the mutant species.

When the video ended the news reporter began to speak. "According to reports this is only one of many bombings on many organizations that were publicly anti-mutant. So far the attacks seem to be located only in the United States, but anti-mutant hysteria is at an all time high, as many cities across the nation show riots as people grow more and more terrified as reports fill in of more bombings."

Xavier hit the mute button.

"It would seem the Cruciform is operational," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Damn it!" Warren yelled standing up and beginning to pace.

"At least we know where he is, now all we have to do is find him," Betsy said.

"We have tried using Cerebro, and I think we might be able to find them," Xavier said.

"What? I thought Magneto had Asteroid M shielded?" Scott asked.

"It is true; the upgrade he has made makes it even more difficult to find then before. But every time Magneto fires the Cruciform, Cerebro temporarily detects Michael's mutant signature."

"The problem is we lose the signal after a minute and since the asteroid moves constantly, finding the exact location is tricky," Jean said.

"So what do we do?" Warren asked.

"We prep the x-jet. Once we are ready we fly off into space and wait for Cerebro to detect the Cruciform firing. Once we get a lock, we head towards the location," Cyclops said.

"That's it?" Warren asked.

"It's the only way I am afraid," Xavier said heavily.

"Can the jet even go into space?" Warren asked.

"We made some modifications to the jet and it can take us into space. And we have also added to its stealth technology so Magneto will not see us coming."

"But then there is the problem of the number of people he has," Scott said.

"Yes. I have called in all active and none-active X-men for this, but even then it might not be enough. We may need to use the squads," Xavier said.

"Is that wise? Using them for such an assault?" Betsy asked.

"They have faced dangers before and proven they can come out on top," Emma said.

"Still, to face Magneto and all his followers?"

"Our mission is to rescue Michael, without him Magneto will not be able to use the Cruciform," Scott said.

"Kid's like a battery powering the damn thing. Magneto is tapping into the full power of his angel fire to blow shit up. Right now he is just showing off, won't be long before he starts targeting cities," Logan said.

"Which is why we must recover Michael as soon as possible," Xavier said.

* * *

><p>Jay sat in his and Michael's room.<p>

He sat on his bed, his guitar in his hands, playing a sad tune.

He looked over to Michael's bed. It had been two days since Michael was taken. Everyone knew about the explosions and that it had something to do with Michael.

Things didn't stay secret for long; even if the X-men tried to keep a lid on things, the students had ways of sneaking information. Everyone knew Magneto had hooked him up to some device and was using him to blow places up. They all saw Magneto's video.

He got up and walked over to Michael's bed. His sketch pad lay there.

He opened it up and began to flip through it. It was mostly sketches. There was one of him with his guitar singing, one of Warren flying in the air, and one of Logan with his claws out. Jay chuckled at how well Michael captured Logan's scowl.

Another drawing showed a pair of birds in a tree, another showed the New Mutant training squad. Another picture showed Megan flying around, her pixie dust falling onto a group of students. He could only imagine what her reaction would be if she knew Michael had drawn a picture of her.

The next drawing made him frown a little. It was a picture of Michael's family; his siblings and his parents. They looked happy; all were smiling, looking radiant. Not at all like the miserable saps that had come by days ago.

He closed the sketch pad and placed it back on the bed. He felt guilty, the others tried to tell him not to beat himself up, but he could not help it. He should have known better to let Michael leave his sight, even if Mystique was disguised as Warren, he should have paid more attention.

He had become close with Michael since he got here. He was such a shy and timid guy. He had the air of a dog that had been kicked around one too many times and was waiting for another blow.

Jay fell into the big brother role easily. After Paige and Sam left home he became the man of the house; looking after his mom and younger siblings. Making sure they were fed, making sure they went to bed and were clean and went to school.

He missed his brothers and sisters. He missed them a lot. He didn't want to leave, but after what happened with Julia and her family his mom thought it was best.

So when Michael showed up, needing someone to look after him and show him the ropes, Jay was more than ready to help out. He knew Michael was stronger than most knew, and not just because of his omega mutant status. Michael had an inner strength. It helped get him through some pretty dark times and it helped give him strength to move forward and take control of his life.

He could only imagine what Michael must be going through right now.

He could only imagine what kind of torture Magneto was putting him through.

* * *

><p><em>Michael sat in math class. He was very bored right now. Listening to his teacher go on and on about equations was the dullest thing ever.<em>

_It was like the worst torture he could imagine._

_Jay leaned over to him and began to whisper. "Dude, Megan is totally making eyes at you...again."_

_Michael looked and saw that Megan was looking at him with a smile on her face. But when he looked at her she blushed and looked away._

"_She so wants you," Jay said._

"_Dude shut up," Michael said._

"_So we're all going to the mall after school, want to come with?"_

"_Sure, sounds like fun," Michael said._

"_Come on guys, I know math sucks but pay attention."_

"_Yes Mr. Drake," they both said._

_Bobby Drake was only about five years older than them, but he was a founding X-man and taught math and accounting at the school. He was one of Michael's favorite teachers. His age made him easier to connect with then some of the older, stricter teachers. You had to be really awful to get on his bad side._

_He went back to talking about math equations and they continued to take down notes._

* * *

><p>"X is the square root of pie," Michael muttered.<p>

He sat in a chair as Callisto spoon fed him some food.

"Why the hell do I have to be the babysitter?" she asked.

Just then the door opened and Caliban walked in. "Callisto, Caliban came when you called for him."

"Were you followed?" she asked.

"No. Caliban was not, no one pays attention to Caliban except you and Marrow."

The door opened and a woman walked in. She had light purple hair and there were various boney protrusions growing from her body.

"Speak of the devil," Callisto said.

"I came as soon as I could," she said.

"Did you get the schematics?" Callisto asked.

Marrow reached into her pocket and pulled out a small disk drive. "Wasn't easy. But I got them."

"Good, once Caliban reads them he will contact Xavier through Cerebrous," Callisto said.

"I thought they put buffers on it to keep that from happening?" Marrow asked.

"Caliban can take them down; he knows the design of Cerebrus well enough now to do it," Caliban said.

"Are we sure this is a good idea? Magneto is not someone I want to piss off," Marrow said.

"We can't let this continue. When Magneto came to us and told us he was going to make the world a better place, I didn't know he mean by blowing it the hell up," Callisto said.

"Well, he always did say he was going to blow the human race up," Marrow said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think he meant literally!" Callisto snapped.

The door opened and they stopped talking. Magneto walked in along with Mystique.

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, we're just talking. It's not like he is going to make good conversation," Callisto said, nodding at Michael.

"How is he doing?"

"Still in a trance."

"Good. We have need of his power," Magneto said.

Mystique walked over and put her hand on Michael's shoulder. "Let's go," she said.

"Is it time for lunch already?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mystique said.

Michael got up and followed her as she led him to the door.

"How much longer is this going to go on for?" Callisto asked.

"Until all our enemies are dust," Magneto said.

"And then the world you promised will come to pass, right?"

"As I said. The day is coming when you need not hide in the shadows Callisto. Once we have finished no mutant will ever have to hide again."

Magneto turned and left, Mystique and Michael followed him.

"Caliban, once they start to fire the Cruciform, contact Xavier; everyone will be too distracted to notice anything then," Callisto said.

"You realize once the X-men get here it is going to be a war zone, right?" Marrow asked.

"I know. We'll just have to make sure we have a way out when that happens," Callisto said.

"And to think, I was enjoying living in space," Marrow said.

* * *

><p><em>Michael and Jay were walking down the hall, heading for the cafeteria.<em>

"_So I was thinking about asking Sooraya out," Jay said._

"_Dust? I thought she didn't date?" Michael asked._

"_Oh I am sure she does, she just needs to the right guy to ask her out," Jay said._

"It's a lie."

"_What?" Michael asked._

"_What about what?" Jay asked._

"_What is a lie?" Michael asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Didn't you just say it is a lie?" Michael asked._

"_No I-"_

"Do not believe it Michael, you are being deceived."

_Michael stopped walking. "Okay, is one of the telepath kids playing a trick on me again?" Michael asked._

"Focus Michael, this is not real. Think, remember, you are in danger."

The world changed. No longer was Michael in the hallway of the Xavier institute. He was in a long metal hallway and Jay was no longer Jay. In his place there was a scary looking blue woman with bright red hair and yellow lizard like eyes.

He backed away from the woman until he ran into something. He spun around and found himself facing a man in red armor. The man looked at him with steely eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"I...what is going on...where...where…"

His head began to hurt and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was home.

_He was on his bed and his mother was by his side, feeling his head._

"_Oh baby, you have a fever," she said._

"_Mother?"_

"_It's okay, they sent you home early from school; said you were ill. I will make you some soup," she said._

_She got up and left the room, leaving Michael to ponder what he saw._

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Magneto demanded.<p>

Lady Master Mind was examining Michael after Magneto had called for her.

"I am telling you the illusion is still in place," she said.

"And I am telling you the boy regained his awareness," Magneto said.

"Maybe we should have had her sister do this," Mystique said.

Lady Master Mind glared at Mystique. "My sister is a fool who can only create cheap tricks she calls illusions!"

"Enough!" Magneto bellowed. "Is the boy still under your spell?"

"Yes. He is. I can assure you there is no way this kid broke free from my illusion, unless one of your psychics has been poking at his head."

"I like chicken noodle soup," Michael said with a smile.

"I want you to inspect him again after we put him in the Cruciform. The boy is an omega level mutant and they always have a surprise or two."

They continued down the hall to the Cruciform. Regan continued to probe Michael's mind, triple checking to make sure the illusion was still intact.

She did not doubt her work, but she did not want to risk pissing off Magneto.

* * *

><p>Back on earth, the man sat in contemplation.<p>

He heard of Michael's abduction, he had his people keep a close watch on the Xavier institute and they informed him of Michael's kidnapping.

He had tried to use his power to reach out to Michael, but found he was trapped in some kind of mental illusion. If he were but a bit closer he could free the boy. But he was too far away.

He knew that Magneto was using him to attack the humans. He also knew Xavier and his X-men were trying to find Michael and he did not doubt it would happen.

So while they sought him out he would continue to try and contact him and hopefully liberate him.

There were other methods he could use to contact him, but he did not want to risk showing himself.

At least not yet.

* * *

><p>Back on Asteroid M, Caliban was at Cerebrus.<p>

He was typing in some codes into the computer and smiled when he finally disabled the psychic buffers.

He got into the sphere and quickly put on the helmet. He was hoping Xavier or one of his people was using Cerebro.

Cerberus was designed to enhance his power at tracking mutant signatures on a global scale. But that didn't mean a strong telepathic presence with the same psychic wave length couldn't find him.

It was one of the reasons the psi-buffers were installed.

* * *

><p>Xavier was at Cerebro.<p>

Once again he was trying to find Michael. Instead of focusing on the world, he was looking around the outside of the atmosphere.

It was just when he caught another sign of the Cruciform that he sensed another presence.

_-Hello? Is anyone there?-_

_-Who is this?-_

_-Is this Xavier?-_

_-Yes, it is...Caliban?-_

_-Yes, it is I. Caliban is here to help.-_

_-You are?-_

_-Yes. Magneto found Caliban and friends and promised us a new world if we joined him. But we did not think it would be like this.-_

_-Tell us how to find you Caliban.-_

_-Asteroid M can be found by setting your scanners to a certain frequency. Caliban will tell them to you so you can save Michael.-_

_-Is he okay?-_

_-Lady Mastermind has him under a trance. He knows not what he is doing.-_

Xavier believed him, he could sense Caliban's honesty.

_-Tell me the codes and we will be there soon.-_

_-Yes, Caliban will tell you everything he-_

Just then Xavier and Caliban sensed something; another mind. It brushed against their minds, but before they could investigate it, it vanished.

_-What was that?- _Caliban asked.

_-I don't know, it wasn't familiar to me. Caliban, give me the codes now and return to your body. I don't think we are alone.-_

* * *

><p>Later, all the X-men as well as all the X-men-in-training had gathered in the Danger Room.<p>

They were all in uniform and Xavier was telling them their mission.

"As you all know, one of our members, Michael Bronson, was taken by Magneto. Magneto is using him to power a machine that he is using to attack humanity. But we have finally found a way to get to him. This is a very serious and dangerous mission; we will not just be fighting Magneto, but dozens of his loyal followers. Our mission is to simply take Michael back. The secondary mission is to destroy the machine so it cannot be used. Only a select few will be allowed to go, the others will be required to stay behind and help protect the school. I will hand you over to Cyclops to explain the rest."

Cyclops stepped forward. "Alright people, all those going will be Hellion, Dust, Mercury, Surge, Prodigy, Wallflower, Elixir, Icarus, Wind Dancer, Match, Anole, Loa, Network, Trovao, Umbra, Quil, Specter, and Wolf Cub. The rest will remain here to keep an eye on the institute with the X-men who will be staying behind."

"Man, how come I have to stay? I want to go and fight," Rockslide said to his teammates.

"Be thankful Santo, I don't like the idea of being in outer space," Mercury said.

Cyclops went on to explain how they would go into the new and improved X-Jets and fly to Asteroid M's location. Using the info they gathered they would find Asteroid M and use their inside people to help sneak on board. They would grab Michael and get out as soon as possible.

He told them they would prepare to leave in a few moments and to get ready.

While the students talked amongst themselves, Cyclops joined the other X-men. Those going were himself, Jean, Xavier, Nightcrawler, Colossus, Storm, Shadowcat, Beast, Iceman, Cannonball, Mirage, Dazzler, Magik, Sunspot, Magma, Angel, Warpath, Thunderbird, Bishop, and Sage.

Xavier was talking to them about another part of the mission he did not mention in his briefing.

"As you all know, one of Destiny's diaries is on Asteroid M. While you are up there, I want you to try and find it. If Destiny mentioned Michael in one of her diaries then he must be important to the future. We must know what else fate has in store for this young man," Xavier said.

"Getting in will be easy, but getting out will be a bit trickier," Logan said.

"Yeah, I doubt Magneto is just going to let us walk out with his super death weapon battery," Kitty said.

"That is where Illyana comes in," Xavier said.

Illyana smiled, she had her soul sword out and it was slung over her shoulder.

"Once we find Michael, Illyana will use her discs to teleport Michael and the rescue group out."

"What about the rest of us?" Iceman asked, "I mean, how are we going to get in? It's not like Magneto will roll out the welcome wagon."

"No, but Callisto will. She will open it up for us, allowing us to land," Xavier said.

"Can we really trust her? How do we know this isn't a trap?" Warren said.

"Yeah, isn't it convenient Caliban calls us up to help us?" Sam said.

"I sensed his honesty, he really wants to help us," Xavier said.

"Maybe he does, but that doesn't mean he isn't being tricked. I mean, Caliban isn't the smartest crayon in the box," Roberto said.

"No, Callisto may do some unsavory things to keep herself alive. But she would not be involved in something like this," Storm said.

"Besides, with his new weapon it's not like Magneto would need to trick us. If he wanted he could just blow us up from orbit," Neal said.

"We must destroy the Cruciform. Even without Michael we can't let Magneto have such a weapon," Scott said.

"True, but our first priority is Michael, all other missions are secondary," Xavier said.

"What about this other mind you felt when you were talking to Caliban?" Jean asked.

"I didn't recognize it. It wasn't Exodus or any other telepath I have contacted before, but I sensed it was strong and male. I did get the impression he was trying to find Michael as well."

"But why? And who was it?" Warren asked.

"I don't know. But it would seem Magneto is not the only one with an interest in Michael," Xavier said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile all the other students were talking.<p>

"Man, I can't believe we are going out in space," Laurie said.

"Too bad it's for a fight," David said.

"I can't believe Michael is being used to power a death weapon," Josh said.

"Yeah, and I thought I had some juice," Nori said.

Jay looked around to make sure no one was listening. He leaned in close to his teammates and talked low so no one could listen in.

"Michael is an omega mutant guys. That's why Magneto wanted him in the first place."

"No way!" Laurie said.

"Really?" Sofia asked.

"It all makes sense," David said.

"A what?" Josh asked.

"Do you ever pay attention in class?" Nori asked looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"An omega level mutant is the strongest type of mutant you can get. Mrs. Summers is one herself and you have seen what she can do," David said.

Josh's eyes got big. "Whoa, imagine what he is going to be like when he gets older," Josh said.

"Look what he can do now; he's being used to blow whole buildings up," Nori said.

"Apparently they found out when Sage scanned him and Warren told him the truth a few days ago and then Michael told me," Jay said.

"I wonder if anyone else is an omega mutant." Josh said.

"You are one too Josh, remember Dani told you," David reminded him, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"How do you forget being told you are one of the strongest mutants alive?"

"Well, I had just been mauled and my skin turned gold. I had a lot on my mind," Josh said shrugging his shoulders.

"Poor Michael, I can only imagine what Magneto is doing to him to make him do all these horrible things," Laurie said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mother I am fine," Michael said.<em>

_He was in bed, covered up in blankets and he had a warm bowel of chicken noodle soup in front of him. His parents were in his room and his mom was feeling his head again._

"_Now Mary, don't baby the boy," his dad said._

"_Nathan, he saw a blue woman, that is not normal," Mary said._

"_I am fine mother, I was just feeling off is all," Michael said._

"_Well, if you don't get better, no school tomorrow," Mary said._

_She got up and left the room. "I will go see if we have any orange juice left."_

_Nathan chuckled and walked up to Michael. "Are you okay son?"_

"_Yes father, I just...I don't know. One minute I am at school talking to Jay...then I am seeing a man in red armor and a mean looking blue woman...then I am home."_

"_You just need rest. I tell your mother they are too rough with you at the Xavier school. Or maybe that Megan girl slipped you her...what's it called? Pixie dust, again."_

"_I hope not...I saw unicorns for hours," Michael said._

"_You just need some rest is all. If you need anything, let us know son," his dad said._

"_I will father," Michael said._

_Nathan left his son alone and Michael continued to eat his soup in peace._

"It's all a lie you know?" a voice asked.

_Michael looked up and saw a strange man standing in his room. He was very tall; maybe over seven feet. He wore a black suit with a matching black tie. His hair was black and curly and his eyes were yellow and intense._

_He reminded Michael of Colossus in the way he was built; thick and big. He looked like he could snap Michael like a twig with his left arm alone._

_But unlike Piotr who had an aura of gentleness and calm about him, this man reminded Michael of something like a lion. It looked peaceful and serene, but there was something about the way it looked at you, showed that underneath all that majestic strength was something wild and deadly._

_Being around Piotr you felt comfortable and at ease, but with this guy, you felt like you needed to be on your toes and not get on his bad side._

"_Who are you?" Michael asked._

"That doesn't matter, you need to wake up," the man said.

_Michael got up out of his bed, holding his bowl of soup in his hand._

"_Look, I don't know who you are but-"_

"Just shut up and listen boy!" Michael stopped talking, something in the man's voice told him he better listen. "This is not the real world. You are under an illusion. What you saw earlier was the real world. Magneto has captured you and is using a mutant called Lady Mastermind to keep you in a world that does not exist," the man said.

"_That's not true! I know what is real and not real!" Michael exclaimed._

The man smiled, but it was not kind, it was more condescending. "Really? Then let me ask you this. Where do you live?"

"_Cambridge."_

"And where is Xaviers?"

"_Westchester."_

"Okay, now don't overload yourself on this. How is it these two locations are about thirty minutes apart, yet you take a school bus that takes you there in ten minutes?"

"_I...I...umm...it's a super fast bus?"_

The man sighed. "Not very bright I see. Okay how about this. What happened the first day your power manifested?"

"_Oh, well my family was a little freaked out, but they immediately enrolled me into Xavier's school."_

"Wrong. Your family freak out alright; your father locked you away in the attic and told everyone you had developed a mental illness and your weak mother let him do it until she finally developed some courage to secretly send you there herself."

"_Don't talk about my mother like that!" Michael yelled._

"Look boy, we don't have much time. I only got in here because one of Magneto's henchmen turned traitor and lowered the defenses enough to try and contact Xavier, but I slipped in. The X-men will be coming soon to save you, and you need to be ready to help them. But first, you need to shed this happy-go-lucky place and return to cruel reality."

_Michael raised his hand and his angel fire enveloped his hand. "Leave now or I swear I will blast you!"_

The man smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. "Go ahead, do it, if you have the balls."

_Michael blasted him. It was just a low level blast and it should have sent him flying back a few feet, but nothing happened._

"_What?" Michael asked._

"I am not part of the illusion, so your power in this world does not affect me."

"_This can't be real!"_

"That's what I have been trying to tell you."

"_There is no way this is happening! I know what is real! My parents would never keep me locked in an attic! I am not imprisoned by Magneto and I am not in an illusion!"_

"Think boy, search your memories. Don't think about the big things, look at the little things. What was your first day at Xavier's like? How did you meet your friends? Think of all the hours and hours you spent in your life doing nothing special and you will see the truth." The man looked up in the ceiling. "I have to go, she senses me. Just remember Michael, think long and hard and follow your instincts."

_The man disappeared before his eyes, leaving him alone. Michael thought, he thought hard. What was his first day at Xavier's like? How did he first meet Jay and the others? How was it he was able to get to Xavier's so quickly?_

_The more he thought about it the more he began to dread the answer. He dropped the soup bowl on the ground._

"_It can't be."_

* * *

><p>Lady Mastermind used her powers to sense inside the Cruciform.<p>

Michael was still inside, but she could still use her power to sense inside. She had been carefully examining his mind, checking to see for any faults.

Not that there were any, she had been doing this since she hit puberty after all.

"So, I hear you screwed up, not a big surprise."

Regan gritted her teeth and turned to glare at her half-sister Martinique, known as Mastermind. She was named after their father, Jason Wyngarde, the first Mastermind.

"Piss of Martinique," Regan said.

"Ohh, why so mean Regan? Mad your second rate illusion making is falling apart?" Martinique asked with a sneer.

"Shouldn't you be busy sleeping your way through Asteroid M?" Regan asked.

Martinique glared at her sister. "You're just jealous the men are more attracted to me and I don't have to show my chest to get their attention!"

"I swear to God if you do not get out of my face I will do what I should have done years ago and smother you with a pillow when you sleep!"

"Believe me, I would rather be up in a much more attractive face then yours, but Magneto asked me to double check your illusion."

"What?"

"I know about the kid's episode. I have been scanning your work and I know you sensed something too," Martinique said.

"It wasn't you?"

"You know my mind, it wasn't me. Was it Xavier or one of his pets?"

"I don't think so. This mind felt new to me."

"Then shouldn't you tell Magneto you felt another mind poking around in his head?"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Regan snapped.

"What is going on?"

They both turned to see Magneto standing behind them.

"Oh...um...we might have a problem," Regan said.

* * *

><p>The X-men were flying off. They had to use three of their jets to carry all the X-men and X-men-in-training. The X-jets were always getting totaled so they kept a good supply of them around.<p>

Which was a good thing, because the odds of all of them being wrecked when the mission was over were extremely high.

Everyone was strapped in and waiting.

"Typing in the codes now," Cyclops said.

He typed in various numbers into the on-board computer.

"I have a signal," he said.

"Bring us in Scott, it's time we get Michael back," Xavier said.

"Amen to that," Warren said.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you sensed another mind?" Magneto roared.<p>

Regan flinched, but Martinique just smiled, enjoying this moment.

"I don't know how, but I sensed another mind in the illusion."

"How is this possible? Asteroid M was redesigned with special psychic dampers which would keep us from being found by any telepath," Magneto said.

"Perhaps the shields were taken down master," Exodus said.

"If that is true then we have a problem. It means we have a traitor," Magneto said.

Exodus was about to speak but then he stopped. His face turned dark and serious.

"Master, I think we have company."

The X-men quickly made their way out of the X-jets.

Marrow stood in front of them, her hands on her hips.

"Long time no see," she said.

"Sarah, where is Callisto?" Storm asked.

"Callisto and Caliban are making sure we are not bothered. We need to hurry before-"

Just then red lights began to flash and an alert started to sound.

"Never mind," she said with a sigh.

"Where is Michael?" Xavier asked.

"Still plugged into the Cruciform, I'll show you where it is," she said.

"Dani, you and your squad will accompany her, Magik, Thunderbird, go with them," Cyclops ordered.

"I am going too," Warren said.

"This way," Marrow said.

She turned and the rescue team followed her.

"What will we do?" Wolverine asked.

"Cause a distraction," Cyclops said with a smile.

"That's what I am talking about," Logan said unsheathing his claws.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the mysterious man makes his move and an all out war erupts and Michael and Kid Omega have one final fight.**


	10. Chapter 10

Angel In The Attic

Chapter 10

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to winchester-grl44 for the review. This chapter the X-men fight Magneto and his army and Michael and Kid Omega have one final showdown.**

_Michael stared at the door._

_It led to the attic._

_His hand hovered over the doorknob. This was crazy. He should be calling Warren or one of the X-men and telling them some strange giant man in a business suit showed up in his room telling him he was in an illusion world._

_But why didn't he make the call?_

_Because something inside him did not feel right. Something was wrong and he had to find out what._

_He turned the knob and went up the steps, he turned the light on and found the attic in its usual state._

_Filled with junk._

_Boxes filled with junk and old items that had not been used in a long time._

_It was an attic like any old place._

_Yet...why did he feel at home up here rather than in his own room?_

* * *

><p>Warren and the others ran down the hall, so far they had been lucky and not run into anyone.<p>

Then someone came around the corner.

"Callisto, Caliban!" Marrow said.

Callisto had a pair of knives in her hand and Calliban's shirt was torn.

"Thank God you are here!" Callisto said.

"What happened?" Warren asked.

"We were caught; bastards figured out what we were doing and we had to fight our way out!" Callisto said.

"Where is Michael?" Jay asked.

"Caliban will take you to him!" Caliban said.

They continued to run down the hall, the distant sounds of a fight could be heard in the other direction.

They didn't get far when a small group of mutants appeared.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Vanisher," Warren said.

Vanisher stood with Unus and Phantazia. They were blocking their way.

"Looks to me like some birds are trying to fly the coop," Unus said.

"Get out of our way!" Warren demanded.

"Make us," Vanisher sneered.

Suddenly the X-men fell to the ground feeling an intense pain. Phantazia was using her power to cause their neurons to burn.

"This will be too easy," Unus said punching his palm.

Marrow raised her hand and shot a bone spike at Phantazia. It grazed her on the shoulder and it freed everyone from her power.

"Warren, go save Michael, I will slow them down!" Dani instructed.

"We'll help," Wind Dancer said.

Wallflower and Wind Dancer joined Dani while the others ran down the hall.

"Normally, I am not into hitting women, but I think I will make an exception in your case," Unus said.

"Buddy, you don't know who you are messing with," Wind Dancer said.

* * *

><p>Quinton was at the Cruciform along with the Mastermind sisters Frenzy, Cortez and Senyaka.<p>

"They are coming," Quinton said.

"You can sense them?" Frenzy asked.

"Don't have to; I have predicted all variables and possible outcomes. One of them is that the X-men will cause a distraction while a small group will come and rescue bird boy. Why else are they here?"

"If a single X-man shows his face I will rip it from his head and wear it as a mask!" Senyaka said savagely.

"Easy Leather Face, I have a better idea," Quinton said.

He turned to the sisters, a wicked smile on his face. "Can you two tweak his perceptions a little bit more?"

"What are you planning Quire?" Cortez asked.

"The X-men will attack us without hesitation. But I wonder, will they be so quick to fight Michael?"

* * *

><p>Back with the rest of the X-men things were chaotic.<p>

They were fighting dozens and dozens of Magneto's followers, there seemed no end to the swell of mutants that showed up to fight.

Despite the numbers the X-men were holding their own very well.

_-Warren, have you found Michael yet?-_ Xavier called out to his student.

_-We are on our way Charles,-_ Warren said.

_-Hurry, it is only a matter of time before-_

Just then all the metal in the hangar bay began to float around. The X-men all looked up and saw Magneto, followed by Exodus floating in the air.

_-Warren, hurry and get Michael out. Things are about to get messy-_

* * *

><p><em>Michael was looking out the window. Something about it was so familiar, like he had seen it so many times before.<em>

"_Michael?"_

_He turned and saw his parents standing behind him._

"_Michael you should be in bed," his mother said._

"_I'm sorry, I just...do you guys remember when my powers first manifested?"_

"_How could we forget, they came bursting out of your back and sent blood flying everywhere," his dad said._

"_And let me tell you blood is hard to get out," his mother commented._

"_And after that?"_

"_Well we called Xavier of course," his mother said._

"_But...what exactly happened?"_

_His parents looked confused. "What more could have happened?" his father asked._

"_It was on a Sunday, it began on a Sunday. Mother got me and told me we were having company," Michael said._

"_Yes, it was a few days after your powers manifested," his mother said._

"_But why wasn't father and the others there?"_

"_It was church," his father said._

"_And we were attacked by the Brotherhood on the way there."_

"_Yes, those nasty people tried to steal you."_

"_And in six years they haven't tried to steal me again?"_

"_Michael, what is wrong?" his father asked._

"_Why is it we live in Cambridge yet I take a bus to Xavier's? He was right, there are gaps, there are bits that don't make sense," Michael said._

"_Sweetie, I think you need to lie down," his mother said._

"_No! I need some air!"_

_He ran past them and ran downstairs. Maya and Paxton were in the living room watching TV, but stared at him as he rushed by._

"_Michael?"_

"_Mich?"_

_He ignored him and threw his shoes on. His parents came running after him but he ran out the door into the night, his family calling his name behind him. He ignored them and ran off into the night, going to the one place where he knew he could be alone and think._

* * *

><p>"This way!" Caliban said.<p>

They stopped in front of a large pair of doors. Caliban typed in some numbers on a keyboard and they opened. They ran inside and found the Cruciform.

"My God," Warren said.

"It's huge!" Prodigy said.

"Looks like a sword," Elixir said.

"That is the Cruciform."

They all turned and saw Quinton and a few other mutants with him.

"Quire! So this is where you have been hiding," Warren said.

"After our little run in Magneto found me and offered me a place in his ranks. Helped him fine tune the Cruciform. Fascinating device. It helps a mutant channel their powers, particularly energy related powers. If someone like you or bird boy were put in it, it wouldn't do dick, but for a mutant with some kind of energy power it can do all kinds of neat things."

"Like blowing up churches and abortion clinics?" Icarus asked.

"Only the ones who think it okay to piss off mutants," Quinton said with a shrug.

"Whatever, just hand over Michael and we will be on our way," Warren said.

Quinton smiled. "Sure, I will be happy to hand him over."

He waved his hand and some switches at one of the computer boards flipped and the top of the Cruciform began to open. They saw Michael strapped into some kind of chair.

"Michael!" Icarus called.

"No use, the Mastermind sisters have him in an illusion. Ladies."

The sisters appeared on either side of Michael, having used their powers to hide themselves from his sight.

"Wake up Michael," Regan said.

"Time to play," Martinique said.

Michael opened his eyes and the restraints holding him to the chair came undone. He stood up and followed the sisters down the ramp way.

"Hand him over Quire! I won't ask again!" Warren demanded.

Quinton just laughed. "Please, I alone could take you all on. But I think it would be best to watch Angel Jr. here do it instead. Cortez, if you may."

"I already gave him a dose," Cortez said.

"Just give him another, it won't kill him," Quinton snapped.

Cortez glared at him, but he walked over to Michael and placed his hands on his head. "Done," Cortez said.

"Perfect, now for the final touch."

Quinton used his power to force Michael's inhibitor off. The second it fell off Michael lit up like a light. The sisters backed away from the sudden show of power from Michael; the heat of his power burned their skin.

He was wreathed in his angel fire. He looked like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four, only it was not mere fire that enveloped him, it was something else entirely.

"What are you doing Quire?" Warren demanded.

"You said hand him over, you didn't say he had to be compliant," Quinton said.

"Michael! Michael can you hear me?" Icarus yelled.

"He can't here you kid; he is under our control," Mastermind said.

"Under my control!" Lady Mastermind snapped.

She turned to Michael and focused her power on him. "Attack Michael!"

Michael spread his wings and raised his hands, looking like an actual avenging angel sent to burn the wicked.

Only problem was the wicked were the X-men.

* * *

><p>Dani and the girls caught their breath, the fight with the three had been tough but they won in the end. Unus may have had a force field that protected his body, but thanks to Wallflower's power he was subdued.<p>

Dani walked over to Vanisher and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Alright dirtbag, I have a question for you. Where is Destiny's diary?"

"The what?" he asked.

She shook him roughly. "Don't screw with me, Toad told us all about it."

Vanisher gnashed his teeth together. "Little backstabbing bastard."

"Take us to it right now!" Dani snapped.

"Blow me, Magneto will skin me alive if I help you," he said.

"Here Dani, let me try," Wallflower said.

She walked over to Vanisher and began to project her pheromones.

"Now, don't you want to help us? If you help us we will go away. You want us to go away right?"

Vanisher suddenly found himself with a desire to help the X-men. Not because it was the right thing to do, but because he did want them to go away. And Magneto would be happy if they went away, right?

"Alright, I will help you," he said.

Wind Dance clapped Wallflower on the hand. "Good job!"

"Alright, take us there now," Dani said.

Vanisher got up and the girls grabbed his shoulder and he teleported them into a large room. There were many works of art in here; paintings, sculptures, and other such things.

Wind Dancer whistled, impressed. "Man, Magneto may be a jerk, but he has some good taste."

"Hey guys, look," Wallflower said.

She pointed to a small stand that held a book on it. They walked up to it and inspected it. It had a blue cover and two inches thick.

"There it is," Vanisher said.

"One of the Destiny diaries," Dani said.

"Mystique found it, you know her and Destiny were real close. She found it in a church Destiny went to when she was younger," Vanisher explained.

"And Magneto got the idea to make the Cruciform from it?" Dani asked.

"Yes, there's all kinds of stuff about the kid in there. Haven't read it myself, Magneto is real protective about it. There was this one guy who tried to sneak a peek. Let's just say he had to go to a dentist to get some new fillings in his teeth," Vanisher said.

"Yeesh," Wallflower commented, rubbing her jaw.

Dani grabbed the diary. When she picked it up she looked around, as if expecting something to happen.

"Huh, easier than I thought. I figured there would be an alarm or something," Dani said.

"Yeah, after the whole ripping out someone's fillings, we all kind of lost our curiosity," Vanisher said.

* * *

><p>"Look out!" Angel yelled.<p>

Everyone dodged a blast Michael sent their way. So far none of the other mutants had tried to fight them; they enjoyed seeing the X-men fight Michael.

The X-men were unable to get close to him due to his energy covering his body. Warren remembered all too well what that beautiful fire could do to a body. He was wishing they had brought a telepath with them, or someone who had enhanced endurance like Colossus.

They had tried to snap him out of it, but he was too deep in the illusion to hear them.

"What do we do?" Prodigy asked.

"I'll get him!" Thunderbird exclaimed.

He surrounded his body with his own power; a fiery luminescent plasma, and flew at Michael. There was a flash of white light and Thunderbird went flying back, sliding on the floor.

"Ow," he said.

"To hell with this, I am taking him down!" Marrow said. She grew a pair of bone knives and aimed them at Michael.

"Don't kill him!" Icarus yelled.

"Don't worry, I am just going to incapacitate the little bird," Marrow said.

She threw the knives and they flew at Michael. They never hit him; once they came into contact with his fire they disintegrated.

"Well damn," she said.

Michael waved his hand. Several spheres appeared floating around him, like mini-suns. Warren realized what was about to happen.

"Duck!" he yelled.

Michael pointed his finger at the X-men and the spheres flew at them, like little missiles. The explosions they caused were devastating.

Quinton laughed. "Man, look at that! One little bible thumper is keeping a whole group of X-men on their toes!"

"Kids doing better than I thought," Regan said.

"Maybe we should just have him finish them off, we don't want the Cruciform to get damaged," Frenzy said.

"And miss seeing the X-men get their asses handed to them by a kid? No way," Cortez said.

Suddenly Vanisher reappeared with Dani and the girls. "Guys! I got the diary!" she exclaimed, waving the book in the air. She took in the sight of the X-men fighting Michael and her mouth fell open. "Holy crap!"

"She has the diary!" Cortez yelled.

"Get them! Or Magneto will rip out our fillings!" Frenzy screamed.

Senyaka, Frenzy and Cortez ran at them.

"Girls, do your thing," Dani instructed.

Once again Wind Dancer used her power to help guide Wallflower's pheromones towards their attackers. They fell unconscious as Wallflower had projected sleep pheromones to knock them out.

"Take care of them," Quinton ordered to the Mastermind sisters.

"Why don't you do something? You're the omega level mutant," Martinique asked, annoyed he was giving them orders.

"Someone has to look after all this sensitive equipment," he replied with a smirk.

The sisters walked to the trio, using their powers they made them think they were underwater. The girls knew it was an illusion, but it was too real, their minds were telling them they were drowning.

Warren saw they were in trouble, but they were too preoccupied with Michael to help them. "Damn it, we need a miracle!"

Regan sensed something going on in Michael. She sensed that same presence inside his mind and decided to investigate.

"Take care of them, I will be right back," she told her sister.

"Sure, make me do all the work," Martinique said.

* * *

><p><em>Michael knelt before the altar.<em>

_He had run to the church; it was an old one. It was made from black stone with rose windows depicting Christ, the saints and the angels. He had been coming to this place with his family since he was small._

"_God, what should I do? My mind tells me one thing, yet my heart tells me another. Is this real? Or...could it be I am in a lie."_

"_It is a lie Michael."_

_Michael looked up in shock. "God?"_

"_No you idiot, it's me."_

_He turned and saw the man again. "You!"_

"_Yes me."_

"_What are you doing here?" Michael asked._

"_Still trying to help you boy. I see you are starting to realize I am telling you the truth," the man said._

"_This doesn't make sense. I have memories...but...but."_

"_But there are imperfections, the more you think about it the more you realize there are inconsistencies and contradictions. I know."_

"_But how would you know?" Michael asked._

"_I am a bit blessed in the telepathy department myself. I can help you break the illusion, but you have to trust me."_

"_Trust you, I don't even know you," Michael said._

"_Let's just say I am someone who is invested in your future," the man said._

"_That's not good enough."_

"_It's all you need to know for now. The X-men have come to help you, but things are starting to go bad. They are using you to attack your friends."_

"_What?"_

"_The sisters are using their power to hypnotize you into fighting the X-men. They need your help to turn the tide of battle."_

"_And how do we do that?"_

"_First, we need to break the illusion. I can help you, but only if you let me," the man said._

_Michael looked at the statue of Christ on the cross. He put his hand to his heart and closed his eyes. His mind said not to trust this man, but his heart...his heart told him to trust him...or at least let him help._

"_Okay...what must I do?"_

"_First we have to break the illusion. Take my hand."_

_The man held out his hand. Michael stepped forward. The man's hand was so big; he could have crushed Michael's easily. Michael took it and they grasped each other's hands._

"_Now, this might be a little jarring," the man said._

_Michael yelled, his head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer. Then they came flooding through; his real memories. But the false memories were still in his head as well, and in comparison he kind of wished he had said no to the man's offer._

_At least with the false memories he was happy._

_The man let go and Michael clutched his head._

"_And now you remember," the man said._

"_Oh God! It's all true!" Michael cried._

"_Michael!"_

_They turned and saw Michael's mother in the church._

"_Michael, get away from him!" she yelled._

"_Quick boy, climb to the top of the church," the man said._

_Michael did as he was told and ran from the room, knowing what door led to the roof he quickly made his way to the top._

* * *

><p>"We have to help them!" Elixir yelled.<p>

The girls were still trapped in the illusion they were drowning, but the others could not get to them.

"Surge! Help them, and we will distract Michael!" Angel said.

"Got it!"

Surge went running as fast as lightning at the sisters. Michael noticed and tried to hit her with a blast but she was too fast. Martinique saw she was coming however, and trapped her in an illusion where the world was like a Salvador Dali painting.

Surge fell to the floor tormented by the loss of reality.

"Damn it! Now what?" Prodigy yelled.

"Leave it to me," Illyana said. She summoned a stepping disk and walked through it.

"Ha, guess all the X-men are cowards!" Martinique commented.

Another stepping disk appeared behind her, Magik stepped out and Martinique tried to hit her with a psi-blast but Magik was immune to such things. She brought her sword up and hit Martinique on the back of her head with the butt of her sword, knocking her out.

"No, we're just really smart," Magik said with a sly grin.

She was about to attack Regan, who seemed to be in a trance, but before she could attack, Vanisher reappeared behind her. "Don't think so!"

He grabbed Regan and teleported next to Quinton. "Oh, now you're back on our side?" Quinton asked.

"Hey, I was under their control, they used their powers on me," he defended himself.

Magik knew she could not risk attacking them, even with her immunity to telepathy. Quire had more than enough power to take her down.

Dani and the girls were freed of the illusion and got back on their feet. "Come on, let's go help the others fight Michael," she said.

They rejoined the others in trying to contain Michael. He was still flinging his spheres at them. "Magik, can you redirect these attacks?" Angel asked.

"Sure, where at?" she asked.

"Where do you think?"

"Oh," she said with realization.

She waited until Michael sent one of his spheres at her. She summoned another stepping disk and the sphere went right through it.

"Where do you think she is sending-"

Vanisher broke off when a stepping disk appeared above them.

"Aw shi-"

A sphere came flying out. Vanisher grabbed Regan and teleported away. Quinton raised a telekinetic shield around his body. There was a massive explosion and the computer boards were destroyed. Quinton survived but was knocked out by the force of the blast.

Vanisher reappeared holding onto Regan. "Lady, I don't know what the hell you are doing but you need to wake the hell up now!" he yelled at her.

"Laurie can you use your powers to calm him down?" Icarus asked.

"I'll try!" she said.

She focused her power and sent a stream of calming pheromones at Michael, it did not work.

"It's not working, I don't know if it's because of the illusion or because his power, but it's not working," she said.

"So what do we do now?" Elixir asked.

"Keep fighting and try to get to Regan, we take her down we can break the illusion," Dani said.

Michael held out his hands and formed a pair of whips from his fire. He slammed them against the floor and an angry pair of burn marks appeared where he struck the ground.

"Where the hell did he learn to do that?" Warpath asked.

"Yeah that was me," Angel said, suddenly wishing he hadn't pushed Michael to learn how to use his power in more offensive ways.

He raised the whips and was about to attack but then he just stopped. He stood frozen, in attack mode.

"What's wrong with him?" Thunderbird asked.

"I don't know," Angel said.

"What the hell kid? Fry them!" Vanisher yelled.

Michael remained motionless, but his fire continued to flicker around his body.

"What now?" Icarus asked.

Warpath smiled. "I say while bird boy is distracted, we take out Lady Mastermind."

The X-men turned their attention to Vanisher and Regan. Vanisher backed away from Regan and shook his head. "To hell with this."

He teleported away, leaving Regan alone and defenseless.

"Hurry, take her down now!" Angel said.

They all rushed for Regan, but then a tendril of green light smacked them out of the way. Quinton floated off the ground, surrounded by a green telekinetic aura.

"If you want something done right, do it yourself," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Michael ran to the top of the church.<em>

_He slammed the door shut, he put his hand on the edge and seared it shut and backed away from it._

"_That won't work."_

_Michael spun around and saw the man in front of him. "Would you stop sneaking up on me!"_

"_Would you stop being so panic-stricken? We're inside your head, this is the safest place for you."_

"_But how do I get out?"_

"_I was going to break the illusion myself, but that witch is doing her best to keep things together. Were you closer to me it would be easier, but at so far a distance it cannot be done. She is trying to manipulate your mind again; trying to remake a new illusion. It is up to you now to break the illusion."_

"_How?"_

"_Jump off the roof of the church."_

_Michael stared at the man in shock. "You're kidding right?"_

"_No I am not. Lady Mastermind is an even more powerful illusionist then her father. She can use her power to kill people; that's how powerful her illusions are."_

"_So, if I jump and plummet to my death…"_

"_You would think it so real your body would go into shock and die."_

_They were silent for a few seconds. "You are insane!"_

"_No, you must turn her power against her. If you die then Magneto loses the only one who can power his weapon and she dare not risk you harm in fear of his wrath...which I hear can be very creative."_

_The man wrapped his arm around Michael's shoulders and they walked over to the edge. Michael peeked over the edge and then drew back._

"_This is crazy, I can't jump!"_

"_You have to, show that icy blonde bitch she can't control you," he said._

"_Michael!"_

_Michael turned and saw his mother standing on the roof._

"_Michael Bronson you get away from that ledge right now!" she yelled._

"_No! This isn't real!" Michael cried._

"_Michael, please don't trust that man!"_

"_Too late bitch, the jig is up," the man said._

_Mary glared at the man and looked at Michael, her eyes pleading. "Baby, he is bad, you can't believe he is trying to help you. He is trying to get you to jump of a roof of a church."_

"_But...he helped me remember," Michael said._

"_Memories can be made baby."_

"_You seem to know an awful lot about the subject," the man said._

"_Michael please, get away from there, come home with me, where you belong." she held out her hand. "Come home Michael, your family is waiting."_

"_I...I..."_

_Michael was torn. His head and heart were going in two separate directions. He wanted this to be real, a part of him wanted it, needed it to be real. A world where his family loved him, accepted him. A world where he had everything he had ever wanted._

_And maybe that was how he knew it was all fake._

"_I want this to be real. But it's not. Every time I am around dad...I feel scared, nervous like I am expecting him to hit me or yell. Whenever Paxton or Mya show concern for me or make jokes with me I feel...out of place; like I am not used to them showing me affection."_

"_Michael, just walk away from the ledge, we can solve all this, I promise."_

_Michael noticed something behind his mother, and when he saw it, he knew for sure it was all a lie._

"_Tell me mother. How did you get up here after I sealed the door shut?"_

_Mary's face fell and she looked back at the door._

"_Clever boy," the man said with a grin._

_Michael stepped on the terrace of the church. He said a quick prayer to God and fighting the urge to spread his wings, he fell back._

"_NO!" Mary yelled running forward._

_As she ran her features melted to change to that of a blonde woman. She peered over the edge as Michael fell down._

"_God damn it all!" she yelled._

_The world began to fade and melt away around him. He felt like he was waking up from a dream, that almost unnoticeable second when you are banished from the world of dreams to the world of waking; like he was floating through a void._

_The man floated in front of Michael, a smile on his face._

"_Very good Michael Bronson. And just in time, I daresay your friends are in need of your assistance."_

"_Who are you?" Michael asked._

"_I told you, someone invested in your future. We will meet again Michael, but I fear the circumstances then will be worse than they are now."_

_Before he could ask what he meant, the man disappeared and Michael finally woke up._

* * *

><p>Michael found himself in the Cruciform room.<p>

He was covered in angel fire and in each hand he was holding a pair of whips made from his fire.

"What?" he asked.

He powered down and turned when he heard the sound of people fighting. He saw that Quinton was fighting a group of X-men, he had them gripped in his telekinetic tendrils.

He started to walk forward, trying to sneak up on Quinton. But Quinton saw him. Michael froze and Quinton smiled.

"Good to see you're back, now be a good little boy and fry your friends," Quinton said.

Michael raised his hands and summoned his angel fire. Only, instead of frying his friends, he was going to fry Quinton, and the jerk was too dumb to see it coming.

"Quire! The illusion is broken!" Regan yelled.

"What?" Quinton asked looking horrified.

Michael let loose his power at Quinton. He only meant to let loose enough to stun him. But to his shock a stream of blazing, crackling, and blinding fire shot forward.

It was much too big; Michael feared it would hit his friends. Quinton dropped them and they got out of the way just in time to avoid the blast. Quinton raised a shield but the blast sent him flying into the wall. The explosion caused dust to fill the room.

Michael coughed, blinded by the dust.

"Warren!" he called.

"Michael!" he heard Warren call.

"Warren, where are you!"

"Follow my voice!"

Michael followed the sound of Warren's voice. He saw something moving toward him.

"Warren?"

A hand shot forward and grabbed his throat. "Guess again kid!"

Regan choked him, she was surprisingly strong for a woman her size and build.

"Now, I am putting you back into Pleasantville and you are going to be a good little boy and fry these bastards!"

Michael grabbed her arm.

"No, I'm not!"

His hand glowed and Regan screamed. Her whole right arm was covered in angel fire. She waved her arm, trying to put it out but it would not go out.

A strong gust of wind blew the dust away. The X-men stared at the scene in horror and quickly rushed forward to help. Wind Dancer tried creating an air vacuum around the fire to extinguish it.

But the flames did not die down.

"Michael, stop it!" Angel screamed.

"I don't know how!"

"Focus!"

Michael focused and willed the fire to die down. Thankfully it did, but her arm was so badly burned; all the flesh was gone and the muscle was burned black, there was a horrible smell in the air.

Elixir grabbed her arm while the others held her down. He was able to heal her arm. Michael watched as her arm was healed, as the muscle returned to its normal red self and skin grew to cover it.

"I'm sorry, I only meant to burn her just a little, I don't know what happened," Michael said.

"Cortez. He can make a mutant's power stronger," Angel said, nodding to an unconscious man.

"Magneto has been using him to boost your power to use your power more effectively for the Cruciform," Callisto said.

"Aren't you with Magneto?" Michael asked recognizing Callisto as one of the mutants who were with Magneto.

"Let's just say I have decided I don't like Magneto's methods," she said.

"You bastards! When Magneto gets back you-" Regan began to yell.

Marrow walked over to her. She brought her fist back and punched her right in the face, knocking her out.

"God, I hate that bitch," Marrow said.

Icarus walked up to Michael. "You okay man?" he asked.

"Yeah...I just...my power will go back to normal, right?"

Icarus smiled. "Don't worry. I am sure after a day or two-"

The words died in his throat as a long metal pipe impaled him in the stomach.

"JAY!" Michael yelled.

He caught his friend as he fell to the ground. Everyone circled around him, Dani, Thunderbird, Warpath and Angel faced the direction where the pipe came from.

Quinton stood, having used his power to throw the pipe at Jay.

"Hate to ruin the bro moment, but you guys really do need to pay closer attention to your surroundings," Quinton sneered.

"Josh, heal him!" Michael yelled.

"We have to get the pipe out first!" Elixir said.

"Quire, you are going to pay for that!" Angel yelled.

"How many more birds do I have to skewer before you all just run away?" Quinton asked.

Michael clenched his fists and an intense rage unlike anything he had ever felt in his whole life overcame him. He stood up, his whole body shook.

The New Mutant squad noticed this but didn't stop him. They were trying to get the pipe out of Icarus's stomach, a process that was going to be very painful and tricky.

Michael stomped forward and his friends noticed where he stomped, cracks formed on the floor. Michael roughly pushed past Angel and Dani, knocking into their shoulders. They jumped aside when he made contact with them, he felt cold. Not like ice cold, but the kind of cold fire gets when it burns blue.

"Michael?" Angel asked, rubbing his shoulder. There was no mark but still it felt like he had been burned.

"You!" Michael growled, glaring at Quinton. "You arrogant, cocky, spiteful, bitter, condescending, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Quinton's eyes got wide. "Hey, this is a T rated fic, watch the language!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Michael roared. His voice had become inhumanly deep like an enormous wild animal's roar. Everyone shielded their eyes as a massive light emanated from Michael, his angel fire enveloped his body like before only the flames were more intense and it was more chaotic and violent.

"I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU OPEN AND BURN OUT THAT SHALLOW, PITIFUL PIECE OF SHIT THING YOU CALL A SOUL YOU MOTHERLESS BASTARD!"

Quinton's green aura blazed to life as dozens of tentacles whipped around him.

"You think you can take me? I am an omega level mutant!"

"GUESS WHAT SMARTASS, SO AM I!"

Michael shot forward and Quinton met him head on.

* * *

><p>Xavier sensed what was going on and it couldn't have come at a better time.<p>

Both of the X-jets had been destroyed and the X-men were at their limit.

More than half of them were either hurt or unconscious and Magneto and his people had them surrounded.

"Give up Charles, you cannot win this battle," Magneto said.

"We are not leaving without Michael, Erik," Xavier said.

"The boy isn't going anywhere," Magneto said.

"You have no right to use him in such a way!"

"He is helping us put the humans in their place! You have no idea what he is capable of Charles."

"You refer to what you saw in Destiny's Diary?"

"You know of it?"

"Yes, we know Mystique found it in the church Irene frequented," Xavier said.

"Toad told you, didn't he?" Magneto asked, figuring Toad of all people would talk.

"Are you surprised?"

"It matters not. Believe me, I am doing him a kindness Charles, the book tells his future and it is worse than this."

"He should be allowed to choose his own fate," Xavier said.

"It is too late now, he is a part of the Cruciform and there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

"Master...I sense the boy has been released," Exodus said.

"What?" Magneto asked.

* * *

><p>Michael punched Quinton in the face, blood flew out from Quinton's mouth.<p>

But Quinton brought his fist back and jabbed Michael in the stomach.

"Think you're so tough!" Quinton snarled.

"Tough enough to kick your emo ass!"

"Emo? I am going to kill you!" Quinton roared.

"Not if I burn you up first!"

The two continued to fight. All the X-men could do was to watch them go at it. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Thunderbird asked.

"You want to get between them, be my guest," Warpath said.

"We need to get back to the others," Dani said.

Icarus stood on his feet; Elixir hadn't had to heal him. Once they removed the pipe his healing factor had kicked in and saved him, though it had hurt a lot.

"Look at him go," he said.

"He is soooo hot right now," Surge said.

"Literally," Wallflower said.

Quinton and Michael continued to fight. The training Michael received had really paid off as it helped him combat Quinton. Quinton landed a blow to Michael's face and broke his nose. Blood gushed out and Quinton laughed, but it died when he saw his nose fixed itself and the blood stopped flowing.

"How the hell did you do that?" Quinton asked.

"You're not the only one who can heal yourself!"

"Yeah, well I can do something you can't!"

"Oh yeah, what?"

Quinton grabbed his head with his hands. "I can wipe your mind!"

Michael screamed in pain as he felt Quinton enter his mind and begin to shred it to pieces.

"By the time I am done with you, you will be nothing but a zombie! We won't need to put you in an illusion; you'll just be a shallow husk!" Quinton said.

Michael stood there as Quinton began to attack him, he may be able to fight Quinton in the physical world but he couldn't fight him in the mental world.

Just when all seemed lost a familiar voice spoke in his mind.

"_Pour your power into him. He has let his shields down to enter your mind, hit him while his guard is down Michael. Send him back to the White Hot Room."_

Listening to the voice and doing his best to ignore the pain, Michael grabbed Quinton's head. "What are you doing?" Quinton asked.

Michael focused on his power; focused on channeling it into Quinton. He imagined he was some mighty dam and his power a vast ocean. He imagined that power flowing out of him and into Quinton, filling him up past the breaking point.

"Stop! Stop!" Quinton said, he could feel Michael's power pouring into him and he remembered how it felt when he last fought Michael.

Lines began to appear on his head, patterns like a nervous system. They traveled all over his body, starting at his head then down his chest, his arms, and down his legs. It intensified to the point where you could see his skeleton beneath his skin.

"No, stop it! You can't do this to me! I am Kid Omega!"

"And I am the alpha and the omega, I am the beginning and the end and you brought this on yourself!"Michael yelled.

Michael let out a final roar and gave one final push of power. Quinton screamed as light poured out of his eyes, nose, ears and mouth, but his mind was still connected to Michael's.

_-This...can't be the end.-_

_-It's not Quinton. I think I accidentally brought you back somehow. I think I brought you back before you were ready. Sorry about that.-_

_-Will I return?-_

_-Maybe. You just need a little more time before you hatch is all.-_

_-Oh, okay, yeah, that sounds nice. Now that I think about it, I have felt like I am missing something.-_

_-Then go back and find your parts and try not to get in trouble.-_

_-I will and I won't. Thank you Michael, and sorry for all the trouble.-_

_-It's okay. Maybe one day, we can be friends.-_

_-I would like that.-_

The light died down and Quinton was gone. The fire disappeared from Michael and he fell to his knees. Everyone ran to him to see if he was okay.

"Michael! Are you okay?" Angel asked.

Michael smiled weakly. "Yeah, I have a bit of a headache though. Jay! You're alive."

Jay smiled. "Yeah, I have a healing factor buddy, remember?"

"Oh yeah...sorry I snapped like that."

"Dude! You were totally badass!" Prodigy said.

"Yeah, you killed Kid Omega!" Surge said.

"I didn't kill him...I...I sent him back," Michael said.

"Back to where?" Elixir asked.

"To where he belongs," Michael said simply.

"We need to get going, now," Dani said.

"Can we hitch a ride?" Callisto asked, "I don't think Magneto will be happy when he finds out what we did."

"Sure, let's get going," Dani said.

"Wait, I have one last thing I have to do," Michael said.

He pointed his hand at the Cruciform. His angel fire shot out and it struck the Cruciform; it absorbed his power, but since it could not release it, the Cruciform began to become overloaded.

Soon it exploded, the support beams keeping it up gave way and it plummeted to the abyss below. The room lit up as all kinds of alarms went off.

"Okay, let's go now," Michael said.

Magik summoned one of her stepping disks and teleported them away.

* * *

><p>They reappeared with the other X-men.<p>

"Sweet mother of God, what was that place?" Michael asked.

"That was Otherworld," Magik said.

"It looked like hell," Michael said.

"We have Michael!" Warren yelled.

**Alert! Alert! Cruciform damage. Structural damage. Alert! Alert!**

"Damn you Charles! What have you done?" Magneto yelled.

"What I had to do to save one of my students. Will you attack us and loose Asteroid M? Or will you let us go and save your base?"

"This isn't over!" Magneto snarled.

"Yes it is," Xavier said.

"Begone! But know you condemn him to a horrible fate Charles!"

"I will never let any harm come to him, nor any of my students, goodbye Erik."

Magik summoned another disk and teleported the group away to safety.

"Quickly, get a damage report!" Magneto ordered his people.

"Master, what shall we do?" Exodus asked.

"Repair our base and then we will have vengeance for this!"

* * *

><p>Michael sat in his room two days later.<p>

He held open his hand and tried to create a small flame into it. But instead it was a massive stream of fire that almost hit the ceiling. He quickly closed his hand and shut his power down.

Jay walked into the room. He looked up and saw a burn mark on the ceiling.

"Your power still acting up?" he asked.

"Yes," Michael said.

Since he returned to the mansion Michael's powers had been acting funny. It was a lot harder for him to control them; he would release more power then he intended. Not only that but they were extra sensitive to his emotions now; if Michael got too irritated or upset his powers would activate.

They hoped over a few days his powers would go back to normal. But so far they had not.

"Relax, that Cortez creep must have just given you a strong dose of his power. Give it some more time," Jay said.

Michael smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"Listen, Mich...you know it wasn't your fault what happened to all the places Magneto bombed."

Michael had of course learned what happened. He knew people had been killed. Maybe not very nice people, but people all the same.

"I just...I just can't believe it all happened you know?"

"Yeah. Hard to believe we flew into space and had a huge fight with Magneto and his people," Jay said.

"I can't believe what happened between me and Quinton. It was like...it wasn't me. Like someone else was driving my body," Michael said. "I just snapped, and I wanted to hurt him bad."

"That's how it feels when we are in a major fight pal."

"Yeah. I am just glad it's all over. Maybe now my life can go back to normal...or...whatever constitutes as normal for a mutant," he said.

* * *

><p>"Michael's journey is far from over," Xavier said.<p>

He had Destiny's book open on his desk and was flipping through it.

"What does the book say Charles?" Warren asked.

"It is hard to read; the writing is like some Old Testament stuff. It doesn't outright mention events as much as use metaphors and symbolism to describe things," Xavier said.

He showed Warren a picture of the Cruciform, at the hilt was a drawing of an angelic figure and a white fire like substance covered the blade.

"And so it shall be, the Master of Magnetism shall build the Cruciform, and combined with the scion of Yahweh it will be an instrument of divine wrath."

"Well that part came true," Warren said.

"Yes, but there are still more disturbing things to come," Xavier said skipping a few pages.

Warren gasped. It showed a bloody Michael, his wings severed. There were drawings of him, Jay and a few other X-men all appearing to mourn over Michael.

"And the scion will be betrayed by a loved one and the false prophet shall reap his wings. He will commit the ultimate blasphemy and try to claim to power of heaven and give rise to the beast."

Xavier turned a page. It showed a winged figure with a pair of bull like horns, clothed in black, burning bodies lay before it. "And the beast, born from ignorance and hate will try to burn away the righteous and claim it God's will, only the wings of the scion will fight him and try to return to their true master."

"Please tell me that is all," Warren said.

Xavier shook his head. He turned a few more pages and showed a picture of some kind of monster. It was like an odd combination of a man, a lion, an ox and an eagle.

"And the scion in his rage will give in and the monster of God will lay waste to the land."

"Wait...that thing is Michael?"

"It does refer to the scion of Yahweh," Xavier said.

"But that is insane, Michael can't do that," Warren said.

"To be fair, we don't know what he is capable of Warren," Xavier said.

"So what do we do?"

"With the diary we know what to expect and to be ready. This time, we won't be surprised. We have foreknowledge Warren, and that can make all the difference."

* * *

><p>That night Michael was getting ready for bed.<p>

He was saying his prayers, thanking God for sending the X-men to save him and making sure everyone got out okay. He also prayed that Quinton would find peace wherever he was. He didn't know how he knew it, but he just knew Quinton wasn't dead and one day would return.

As he got into bed, Jay walked in.

"Going to bed Mich?"

"Yeah, got to train tomorrow, got to learn how to control my power again," Michael said.

"Yeah, think I will turn in too," Jay said.

"Are you okay Jay? You seem kind of down," Michael noted.

Jay smiled. "I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Good night."

He turned off his lamp and laid his head on his pillow. He heard Jay moving around, getting ready to turn in.

_-Tomorrow is the anniversary. Has it really been a year since she died? My sweet, sweet Julia. How I miss her so much.-_

Michael sat up in his bed. "What was that?"

"Huh?" Jay asked.

"You just said something about Julia. Who is that?" Michael asked.

Jay looked shocked. "Mich, I didn't say anything."

"Oh...I must be more tired than I thought," Michael said.

He lay back down and closed his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling that something not quite right just happened.

**Fusedtwilight: What is going on with Michael? Next chapter it is open day at Xavier's. Michael gets a surprise visit and learns something surprising about his power and we finally get to meet one of the winners of the OC request I had.**


	11. Chapter 11

Angel in The Attic

Chapter 11

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa for the beta.**

**And a big thanks to Black-Ice (formally Dt2009 With Dark Blue Wings) who is one of the winners of my OC contest I had a while back. His character Wayne is in this. Thanks Black-Ice! **

Michael was in the Danger Room with Warren.

"Easy Michael, control it," Warren said.

"I am trying!" Michael exclaimed exasperated.

His hands were glowing with his angel fire. He didn't used to call it angel fire; it was something the other students started calling it. He always just called it the fire or energy.

Angel fire sounded a lot cooler than just the fire or energy. It helped set it apart and put it in its own class.

During his time at the Xavier school he had learned to use his power in many ways. He learned how to use it in a small dose to just stun or knock out a person or in a high dose to cause massive devastation.

He even learned to control it and manipulate it, forming it into weapons like whips, spears and swords, or even projecting it all around his body so he looked like an angelic version of the Human Torch.

He even learned to breathe it out of his mouth; that was fun.

But since he had been kidnapped by Magneto all those weeks ago he had been having trouble controlling his power. There had been a few incidents already. Times when he woke up late at night and his bed would be on fire, or when he felt agitated or upset about something and he would start sprouting flames.

If it was normal fire, it would not be that much of a problem. But his angel fire wasn't like normal fire. It did not need air to keep burning and water was ineffective against it.

The angel fire glowed more brightly then before in his hands and he tried to keep it from getting stronger. But it seemed to have a mind of its own and kept on burning brighter and brighter.

"Michael, take it down," Warren said.

"I am trying!" Michael repeated.

"Try harder!"

"I can't!"

Michael shut off his power, not wanting another incident. He still remembered what happened to Warren when he lost control.

He fell to his knees, focusing on keeping his agitation in check, trying to keep his emotions in line so he didn't add fuel to his power.

He had a headache; he had been getting a lot of those lately since his battle with Kid Omega. He had two weeks of random migraines that made him feel agitated and grumpy, which didn't help him with his powers.

Warren walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Michael?" he asked.

"No. Why is my power still acting like this Warren?" he asked.

"Hard to say, could be a result of Magneto using you to power the Cruciform, could be a result of Cortez powering you up, could be a result of Quire trying to shred your mind before you took him out."

"I just wish this headache would go away," Michael said.

"Could there be another reason why you feel so down today?"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Well, today is open day; the day where parents and family come and visit the students." Warren explained.

"Believe me Warren, I didn't have any high hopes for my family showing up today," Michael said. "I am kind of glad they didn't show up. Knowing them it would be really tense and uncomfortable. And with the way my power is acting I don't want to risk bursting into flames while they are here. I don't think dad and my siblings know about my angel fire. I told mom about it in a letter but I think seeing me wrapped in flames might be a bit much for all of them."

The Danger Room door opened and Jay stepped in. "Hey Mich, your family is here," he said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, they just arrived and were asking about you."

"What?" Michael asked a little more loudly.

"Got to say, your mom looks cheerful, your dad and siblings look a bit grumpy."

"...What!?"

Michael burst into flames.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, oh God, oh God!" Michael screeched.<p>

"Calm down Michael," Warren said gently.

"Calm down? My family is here? How can I calm down?"

"Deep breaths, if it makes you feel any better my family is here."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Sam flew 'em in today. I told my ma all about you, she can't wait to meet you. I left her and my kin with your family," he said.

"What?!"

"Relax, our moms are hitting it off well," Jay said.

They walked outside of the mansion. Students walked about; some with family, others with their friends or alone. Some looked happy, others look sad or angry.

Open day was a bitter sweet day. Not every student had a good relationship with their family. Some had been kicked out of their homes when their powers manifested, others had their own parents trying to kill them.

It made Michael remember how thankful he should be his family showed up, despite their own issues with mutants.

They walked outside and Michael saw his family next to an extremely large group. Jay told him he came from a large family...but actually seeing them all was amazing.

His mother was talking to another woman. They were laughing about something while his father and siblings stood behind her. Mya and Paxton looked scared. They kept looking around, as if expecting an attack. His father looked grumpy and had his arms crossed.

"Michael! Over here sweetie!" Mary called.

"Deep breaths Michael," Warren said.

"Just smile," Jay said.

"Don't worry we are here," Warren said.

"God I can't believe this is happening," Michael groaned.

They walked over to the group, all smiles and friendly faces.

"Well, here comes our little angels now," a woman Michael assumed had to be Jay's mom Lucinda said. Jay told him all about her, so Michael knew she was about the same age as his mom, yet her hair was gray and her face was a bit more wrinkled, making her look like she should be Jay's grandma.

Then again when you had to support ten kids it took its toll on you.

Lucinda hugged Jay, and then hugged Michael. "Jay told me you were pretty like an angel but you really look so handsome," she said giving him a warm smile.

"I didn't say he looked pretty," Jay argued with a frown.

"It is nice to meet you ma'am," Michael said politely.

"Oh please, call me Lucinda. I was just talking to your mom about some pie recipes," Lucinda said.

"Hello mother, father, Mya, Paxton," Michael greeted his family.

Mary walked up and gave him a big hug, the others just sort of nodded to him.

"Let me introduce you to my family," Jay said. "You know Sam, Melody and Paige."

Sam and Paige were blonde, Sam was tall and buff; having once been a bit gangly, he had grown a bit of muscle over the years. He wore a pair of goggles he would use to cover his eyes when he was flying around. Paige was nineteen and petite with a slim waist but a rather buxom chest. He noticed Paxton's eyes seemed to be drawn to them and hoped no one noticed. He wondered if Paxton would still be attracted to her if he saw her ripping of her skin. Paige could turn into different substances like metal or wood, but first she had to rip off her skin to reveal a new layer...which had the unfortunate side affect of leaving her a bit nude.

Melody was fifteen, a brunette who could create a yellow aura that allowed her to fly.

"These are my brothers, Jebediah and Lewis."

Jebediah was a young boy with brown hair and Lewis was a little older with black hair.

"And my sisters Cissie, Joelle, Elizabeth, and Jo."

Cissie was a blonde girl, and Elizabeth and Jo were brunettes. Jo was the youngest of the Guthrie family, being only eight years old.

"Guys, this is my roommate Michael," Jay said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Michael said.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all ours," Elizabeth said slyly and Cissie giggled.

"You're very pretty," Jo said with a blush.

"Thank you, you are very beautiful yourself young lady," Michael said.

Jo giggled and blushed.

"Hello Mrs. Bronson, it is nice to see you again," Warren said shaking Mary's hand.

"You to Warren," she said.

Warren turned to Nathan and offered his hand. "Mr. Bronson."

Nathan took his hand and shook it, but he seemed stiff and didn't reply.

"Well, we will let you all do your thing, we must meet again and talk some more Mary," Lucinda said.

"Yes we must, thank you for the recipes, I can't wait to try them," Mary said.

The two women hugged and Lucinda and her family left. Jay wished Michael luck and left with his family.

"So...you all came," Michael said.

"How could we not, we got the letter telling us about open day, why didn't you tell us Michael?" his mother asked.

"I figured...you wouldn't want to come," Michael answered.

"Well we talked about it and decided to come," Mary said.

Michael could only imagine how that conversation must have gone.

"So, why don't you show us around? We didn't get to see anything last time we were here," Mary said.

"Okay, can Warren come with? He is one of the original X-men and he knows the entire history of the school," Michael said.

Truthfully he wanted Warren around in case he burst into flame again. His power reacted so powerfully to his emotions and he was sure being around his family was going to hit him hard.

"Sure, I can show you around for a while," Warren said.

"We would prefer if it was just us, as a family," Nathan said sharply.

Michael looked at Warren pleadingly but Warren nodded. "Very well, I understand." he walked over to Michael and whispered in his ear. "Just be calm okay. Stay calm, they are your family."

"That's part of the problem," Michael whispered back.

* * *

><p>Michael began with a simple tour around the mansion and he showed them his room with Jay. His mother was pleased with how neat and tidy his side was.<p>

He took them to the art class and introduced them to Peter. Peter told them what a wonderful drawer Michael was and how he was a good student.

He showed them some of Michael's work and his mother gushed over it. Mya and Paxton were a little interested but his father remained disconnected from it all.

As they made their way to another class they bumped into a fellow student of Michael's.

"Oh, hello Wayne," Michael said.

Wayne was five foot nine with light brown skin, hazel eyes, and long black dreadlocks that reached his shoulders. He wore a black hoodie that Michael knew hid his large and scary bat-like wings.

"Hey Michael," he said with a yawn.

Wayne had a different sleeping pattern then most people; he was sleepy during the day and awake at night. He was also a big gossiper. He had enhanced hearing and liked to listen into other's conversations. Megan loved going to him for information and scandal.

"Did your family visit?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, my mom and sister just left, now I can go get some sleep," he said.

"Sleep? It's in the afternoon," Mya remarked.

"I sleep during the day," Wayne said, "It's part of my mutation."

"These are my family," Michael said introducing Wayne to his family.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Wayne, or Kid Devil. Kid Devil is my real name...or it will be once I get it legally changed."

"Why on earth would you want to be called such a horrid name?" Nathan asked.

Wayne smiled, showing off a pair of pointy teeth. "Because underneath this handsome face lies a dark and scary beast."

"And annoying too," Michael said with a grin.

"Whatever Angel Jr.," Wayne said.

"I wish people would stop calling me that," Michael said with a sigh.

"Choose a code name then. Now if you excuse me, I have to go sleep on my ceiling."

He left them and the Bronson's looked at him strangely. "What did he mean?" Mary asked.

"Wayne sleeps upside down, like a bat," Michael said.

"Why does he do that?" Paxton asked.

"Well...he has a bat-like mutation," Michael replied.

"Bat-like?"

"He has a pair of bat-like wings on his back."

The Bronson's didn't ask any more questions after that.

* * *

><p>"So, do you sleep standing up?" Mya asked.<p>

They were in the cafeteria eating some food. It was open all day for open day. They had been to a bunch of his classes and met many of his teachers. It was going smooth until drama class when they met Kurt.

The second they saw him they froze, his father got in front of them and pulled out a cross and prayed to God to keep them safe from the demon.

Michael wished he could have disappeared right then and there. He had to tell them Kurt was a mutant and his teacher; who was Catholic as well. Thankfully he didn't burst into fire, though he did feel like he was going to die of embarrassment.

Kurt took it all in stride and told them what a good student Michael was. He also mentioned how they were thinking of having Michael perform in a play.

They didn't stay to long; the Bronson's were too unnerved by Kurt's appearance. Michael apologized to Kurt, and Kurt being the good man he was, brushed the incident off. It was not the first time something like it happened.

All of Michael's teachers said the same thing; he was a good student, he never got into trouble, he was very smart. His mother was beaming with pride. Mya and Paxton had opened up more and seemed more relaxed, though they did stare at some of the more bizarre looking students.

When they saw Martha Jones, the girl whose brain was inside a floating glass sphere go by, Mya came close to fainting.

Every once in a while they would ask a question and Michael would answer. Today they talked to him more times than they had in a long time.

Mya's new question threw him for a loop though. "Huh?"

"Well, you said that Wayne kid has some bat in him and that is why he sleeps upside down. So since you have some bird in you, do you sleep standing up like a bird?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, I sleep normally," he said.

"You look good Michael, you have gained a bit of muscle," Paxton said noticing Michael had become a bit more buff.

"Thanks, I have been going to the gym and eating more. More proteins and stuff you know," Michael said.

"You remind me of my father," Mary said. "Your grandpa had shoulders like you when he was your age. Once he got older and filled out he was very buff. I can tell once you get older you will have a lot of muscle too."

"So, what did that Wayne kid mean when he was talking about code names?" Mya asked.

"Oh, well you see when the X-men first started their identities were secret, so when they were out on the field they came up with code names for themselves. And every new X-men team has done the same, now it is a thing many kids do. Some keep their names and others come up with code names for themselves."

"He is such a nice man, isn't he wealthy**?**" Mary asked.

"Yeah, he is the heir to the Worthington family," Michael said.

"Wow, that means he is a billionaire," Paxton said.

"So do you have a code name?" Mya asked.

"No, everyone calls me Angel Jr because I look like Warren. I didn't think I needed a codename because it's not like I am planning on being an X-man."

"Would you like to be an X-man?" Mary asked.

A very pregnant pause filled the air. His family was giving him very intense looks.

Michael shifted a little under the scrutiny of their gaze. It was a question his friends at school had asked as well. When they found out he turned down Warren's offer they were surprised.

"Well, it would be nice to help save people. But being an X-man can be really intense and I am not sure I can handle the stress that goes with it. Warren thinks I can do it; he even invited me to be on his team."

"Team?" Mary asked.

"Many students want to be an X-man, so they are assigned a teacher who trains them to be one. Not every teacher has a squad but a lot do. My friend Jay is a member of the New Mutant Squad."

"I think I remember something about that in your letter," Mary said.

"Your letter also mentioned something about some other powers you have," Nathan said.

Yeah, something about being fireproof?" Mya asked.

"And then there is that odd fire lightning thing you fought that other mutant with, by the way, since when could you do that?" Paxton asked.

Michael was surprised his siblings knew about his other abilities, his mother must have told them or let them read the note he sent her.

He hadn't told them about his extra abilities because he was afraid of their reactions. The wings and angel fire freaked them out and he couldn't imagine how they would handle the other stuff.

"Oh well, I found out I don't get doesn't hurt me at all, won't leave a mark. And I also found out I can project this energy from my body. My friends call it angel fire. It's like this mix between fire, lightning and light and it is pure white," Michael explained.

"Wow, maybe they should call you Seraph, you fit the description," Mya said jokingly.

"Don't say that!" Nathan snapped. They all went quiet. "He is not a real angel! He is a mutant! Do not suggest such a thing again! There is nothing holy about him!"

Michael felt a warmth in his hands. He looked down and saw his angel fire was growing on his hands. He looked around and saw no one noticed what was going on. He quickly took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The fire died down, but his hands still had a faint glow to them.

"Sorry dad, I was just making a joke," Mya said.

"Do not joke about such things," Nathan said sternly.

"So, sweetie, what play are you going to be in?" Mary asked, trying to defuse the situation.

"The Tempest, I am going for the role of Ariel, the wind sprite," Michael said.

"Isn't that a woman's part?" Nathan asked.

"Actually Ariel is a boy, the role was played by female actresses during the Restoration which caused more and more people to view him as a woman," Michael said.

"Sounds lovely, you did love Shakespeare," Mary noted.

"So can you do anything else? Besides the fire thing?" Paxton asked going back to the original topic. He was fascinated by the power thing; he loved heroes like the Avengers or the Fantastic Four. Being around the mutants allowed him to experience some of the wonders of the superhero world.

"Well...I can heal people."

"What?"

"A while ago there was an incident at this club. Some people got hurt and I healed one of them," Michael said.

"Have you healed anyone else?" Mya asked.

He was going to tell them how he healed Warren one time, but he didn't want to bring that up, seeing how he was the one who turned him dark and extra crispy.

"No, that's all."

"Can you do anything else?" Paxton asked.

Michael wondered how much he should tell them. So much had happened to him lately. He found out he was an omega level mutant, one of the most powerful that existed.

He had been abducted by Magneto and used to power a weapon of mass destruction which was used to kill dozens of people.

That his mind had been violated, thrown into a world where he was happy and his family loved him for who he was. He had asked the Professor to remove those memories; they were a horrible illusion of what he didn't have.

They knew none of this. It was decided it best to keep the abduction thing a secret. They didn't know he was kidnapped or about the Crucible of the fight with Quinton.

They were having such a good time, better then they had together as a family in a very long while. He was afraid he might say something that would ruin it all.

"No, that is it so far. Hopefully I don't get anything else," he answered.

He decided it was time to steer the conversation away from him and talk more about his family.

"So...how have things been at home?" he asked.

"Well, things have gotten a bit better," Mary said.

"People still hound us for having a mutant for a brother," Paxton said.

"We still get people calling the house or sending us messages," Mya added.

"Messages?" Michael asked.

"Letters. People saying how we are going to burn with you, or calling us mutie lovers or some stuff like that," Mya replied.

"What about your friends at school?" Michael asked.

"A bunch of them ditched us, I had to get suspended from the team," Paxton replied.

"What? Why?" Michael asked.

"One of my teammates started lipping off about how our blood was dirty blood and it was only a matter of time before we developed mutations next, so I clocked him."

Michael was quiet for a moment. "Um...did...did you guys get...you know...tested?"

It was known that people could be tested for the X-gene before it manifested. He had heard stories of women aborting their pregnancies because their babies came back as positive.

"They're negative, had them tested right after you grew those wings," Nathan said.

"I am glad," Michael said.

They were all quiet for a moment. Michael's hands were still slightly glowing.

"Listen...I'm sorry. For everything. I am sorry I am a mutant, I am sorry you all have to suffer because of me. I didn't want this. If I could, I would give it all up so things could go back to normal. I don't want to be special, I just want to be me," Michael said.

Mary reached over the table and put her hand on his arms. "I know sweetie."

"Look Michael, you have to understand. It's just freaky for us having a mutant for a brother. You fly, you heal people and apparently you can blow stuff up. We saw that video of you fighting that kid. It's hard to feel right around you knowing you got that kind of fire power inside you," Paxton said.

"I would never use it to harm you," Michael said.

"Maybe not intentionally," Mya said, "how many stories have we heard about some mutant who lost control of their power and hurt someone?"

The glowing in his hands started to get brighter again.

"That is why I am here, to learn control; to learn how to accept myself for who and what I am. There is nothing wrong with me."

"You're a mutant," Nathan said.

"So?" Michael asked.

"God hates mutants," Nathan said.

"Where? Where in the Bible does it say God hates mutants?" Michael asked.

"Mutants are genetic aberrations; they have powers no man should have and they flaunt them shamefully," Nathan replied.

"You can't condemn all mutants for something a few do, and I don't flaunt my powers. I wish I didn't have them," Michael said.

"You are one of the worst! Fire powers and healing, it was bad enough you had those damn wings! The Devil made you to mock the lord!"

Michael's head began to throb then. He wanted to rub his hands but he didn't want them to see the glow coming from them.

"The Devil didn't make me! He had nothing to do with making me!" Michael said, raising his voice a little.

_-Blast Nathan, why can't he just try and be happy for Michael.-_

_-Not another fight, I was actually having fun.-_

_-Maybe dad is wrong. Michael wouldn't hurt a fly. Mutants can't all be bad, in fact lots of them seem pretty hot like that blonde chick from earlier.-_

_-Looks like Bronson is having a fight with his parents.-_

_-Man they couldn't get anything better for open day besides this crap?-_

_-Couldn't make it they said please. They just didn't want to come.-_

_-Glad mom and dad came, they were so nervous about having me come here.-_

_-Can't believe mom told that story to Logan of all people, I am not going to be able to look him in the face for a year!-_

_-Why did they have to come? Why?-_

_-Hate open day, all the other parents stare at me.-_

_-I show her how much control I have of my powers now and she only cares about my grades. Seriously, I can blow stuff up with my mind!-_

Voices filled Michael's head. Voices that were not his own. This had happened before. There were times when he had a headache and he would swear he would hear someone say something but they had not moved their lips or he was alone.

Each voice he recognized. He saw Cessily sitting by herself brooding, he saw Victor with his parents looking a little miffed while his mother cooed over him, he saw Julian sitting with his parents who had surprisingly turned up, they looked a little stern and seemed to be lecturing Julian about something.

There were others in the cafeteria, each voice he recognized, but not a single face moved their lips.

"Michael, are you okay?" Mary asked.

"I...I need to go, I am sorry!"

He quickly left the table, his mother called him but he continued to leave the room. But the voices still followed him.

By the time he walked out the doors he had a major headache and the voices were much louder now. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his head, trying to get some relief.

"Hey, you okay?"

He turned and saw Julian there.

"Saw you running out, gave me an excuse to ditch the 'rents."

"Julian...I need to see Xavier."

"Hey man, you don't look so good," Julian said.

"My head; it is killing me," Michael said.

He felt something warm trickle down his nose. Julian gasped and Michael wiped his nose, a smear of blood was on his hand.

"Oh...I...I think I need to see Hank," Michael said.

"Come on, I'll take you to him, maybe he can give you something to help you," Julian said.

"I think it's more complicated than that Julian...I think I am becoming telepathic."

* * *

><p>"How long have these headaches been happening?" Xavier asked.<p>

"Since Quinton tried to wipe my mind," Michael said.

They were in the med-bay. Hank had just given him a cat scan. His family had left, he had not seen them go, but Warren had informed them he was not feeling well.

He didn't want them to know the new power he might be manifesting.

"And do you hear voices every time?" Xavier asked.

"Not at first, but over time they become more numerous and more noticeable," Michael said.

"Michael, I am going to touch your mind. Let me know if you feel anything," Xavier said.

He looked at Michael, at first Michael didn't feel anything, but then he jumped. A shiver ran down from his head to his spine.

"Whoa!" Michael exclaimed.

"Have you felt that before?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"And was it when you were close to a telepath or being spoken to telepathically?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. Does this mean I am a telepath?"

"It is a sign. There are some mutants who have enough mental strength to sense when their minds are being touched by another. It is a form of telepathy at its lowest form. It could be that you are one of those few," Xavier said.

Hank appeared with the results. He put the cat scans up for them to see. "Well, it appears you are showing increased brain activity," he said.

"Is that good or bad?" Michael asked.

"Well, many mutants, especially those with psychic abilities have much more electrical charge than normal. Your brain is showing more activity."

"But why? I feel like I just randomly develop powers on a whim," Michael said.

"Actually that is Darwin's powers but I know how you feel. When I first started out I looked human, besides my large hands and feet. Then I turned into a blue hairy ape and just when I got used to that I became like I am now," Hank said.

"Could it be he is developing secondary mutation?" Xavier asked.

"That is a possibility, but I have never heard of a case where the mutant is so young," Beast says.

"Josh is about the same age as me. Wasn't he pink skinned once?" Michael asked.

"True. But secondary mutation is a rare thing," Hank said.

"What is a secondary mutation? I remember talking about it in class. Isn't it when a mutant's powers get stronger?" Michael asked.

"Yes, with secondary mutation your existing powers become amazingly more powerful than they were before. Or it can result in the manifestation of a different and new power. Like Jean, she had lost her telekinesis for awhile, but her secondary mutation brought it back and even stronger than before. Bobby has always been able to create ice but can now he can actually transform into organic ice and Emma, who as you know is a telepath, developed the ability to turn into living diamond."

"So my secondary mutation is developing telepathy?" Michael asked.

"It could be. Maybe it is a latent power manifesting itself."

"It could be because of Cortez increasing his power so much, or the Cruciform, or Quinton's psychic attack on him," Xavier added.

"Or all three," Hank said.

"But it only happens when I get a headache," Michael noted.

"I believe that your power is not ready to develop yet. But due to recent trauma it was forced to come out. I can put blocks on your mind. These will prevent you from accessing your telepathy and allow it to grow at the rate it was meant to. Then when the time is right we can remove those blocks and allow you to access it once more," Xavier said.

"Will it cure the headaches?"

"Possibly."

"And my energy? My angel fire...will it go back to normal?"

"Possibly? Yes, I think the headaches are what are causing the angel fire as you call it to be more difficult to tame," Xavier said.

"Alright, I am all for it," Michael said.

Xavier wheeled himself to Michael and he placed his hands on his head and closed his eyes. Michael felt that sense of someone touching his mind. He did not fight it, he welcomed it and after a matter of seconds the feeling was gone and Xavier opened his eyes.

"It is done. Try to summon your power."

Michael willed some angel fire to appear on his hand. It did and this time it was not getting stronger or raging out of control.

"Yes!" Michael cried happily.

"Good, that takes care of two problems," Xavier said.

"Professor...you know what I am capable of right? I mean, Tessa did scan me."

"Yes, we know what you are capable of," Xavier replied.

"Do you have my...abilities listed?" he asked.

"We do."

"May I see them please...I want to know what I am capable of. I want to know what other kind of powers I have inside me."

"I understand Michael. I will have your power info sheet sent to you later. Right now, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the day?" Xavier said.

"Thank you sirs," Michael said bowing to Hank and Xavier.

As Michael left, Hank and Xavier began to speak. "You don't think any more of his powers will manifest do you Charles?" Hank asked.

"If they do my psychic buffers will keep them in check."

"Maybe we should train him in the use of telepathy. If what the Destiny Diary says is true then he is going to need all the help he can get."

"When he is ready Hank. He is still not comfortable with himself. But all in due time."

Michael was just leaving the medical bay when someone called his name.

"Michael."

He looked and saw Julian was standing outside the med bay door.

"Julian?"

"So, what is the prognosis?" he asked.

Michael told him what happened; how he was going to be a telepath one day, but the Professor put psychic blocks in his mind to keep his power from overwhelming him.

"Damn, you keep getting all the cool powers, next you'll be getting telekinesis," he remarked.

"I have plenty of powers thank you very much," Michael said. "Sorry I made you leave your parents."

"It's okay. They have been annoying me all day. They finally show up to one of these things and act all strict and stuff. I even tell them I am the captain of my own squad and they lecture me about responsibility and not letting it go to my head."

"A little late for that lecture," Michael teased.

"Watch it bird boy," Julian laughed.

They began to walk down the corridor, heading for the elevator that would take them upstairs.

"So, rumor has it Warren is forming his own squad. They also say you won't join," Julian said.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Dude, why won't you? Obviously you are meant for this super hero stuff. You got the power and skill."

"But I am not sure if being a hero is what I want. I much rather just have a nice peaceful life."

"Hate to break it to you pal, but peaceful isn't something we mutants get to enjoy...unless we're dead that is."

The elevator opened and just as they stepped out they ran into Jay. "Hey Mich, there you are, did your parents leave?"

"Yeah, I had some...issues."

"Angel Jr. here developed some telepathy," Julian said.

"What?" Jay asked.

Michael explained to him what happened.

"Dang, I knew something was up. I should have known you were becoming telepathic," Jay said.

"If anyone should have known it should have been me, I was the one hearing voices," Michael said.

He raised his hand and his power flared to life.

"On the plus side I can control my fire again, so I don't have to worry about losing control and burning anyone accidentally. Isn't that great guys?"

He realized Jay and Julian had vanished. He looked around and saw them peeking their heads around the corner.

"Is it safe to come out?" Jay asked.

* * *

><p>Later in the day Michael found himself in the Danger Room.<p>

A few other students were there as well, practicing their powers.

They had a gym upstairs, but that was for doing normal things like sports, track and other such things. The Danger Room was used for more...extreme methods of training.

Like training the students on how to use their powers.

It had tangible holographic projections, gun turrets, missile launchers, flame throwers, spinning chainsaw blades, death robots and every kind of thing that would turn you into a pile of mush.

But today the students were merely working out. Some were sparring, and others were practicing using their abilities.

Michael was practicing shooting his power from his hands. He was working on his aim; the computer system would shoot out small disks in the air and he would try and shoot them down.

With the blocks now in place he had full control of his power. Since he had started to lose control of his angel fire that had been some incidents and a few people had gotten burned. Not as bad as Lady Mastermind had been burned but it had given people a newfound respect (or rather fear) of Michael and his power.

Now here he was blasting disk after disk with ease as if he never lost control of his power. He was delighted to be able to control his power once again.

When the last disk went flying through the air, Michael formed a bow and arrow and shot it at the disk, hitting it.

"Good aim."

He turned around and saw Warren walking up to him, wearing a pair of blue gym shorts and a white wife beater.

"Thanks, it's nice to have control," Michael said

"So, I hear your family's visit didn't end so well," Warren said.

Michael sighed. "It was going...alright, Mya and Paxton were starting to open up I think. Seeing all the others was starting to make them realize being a mutant is not such a bad thing...then dad had to open his mouth," Michael explained. "And of course this telepathy thing manifested which put a damper on things."

"At least your siblings are coming around," Warren noted.

"Yeah, that is a plus. They spoke more to me today then they had in a long time," Michael said.

"Listen, Illyana wants to speak with you," Warren said.

"Peter's sister?"

"Yeah. She says she might be able to help you understand your power," Warren said.

"You mean my angel fire?"

"Yeah, she says it is more than just some kind of new type of energy. She says it is something that has been around for a long time."

"What?"

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me, she said she would tell you and you alone," Warren conveyed.

"If it helps me learn more about my power I am all for it; it might even help me control it better," Michael asserted.

"True, knowing more of how your power works can always be a boon. Now come on, let's spar a little," Warren said.

Michael smiled and got into position. They sparred for a little while, improving Michael's skills. Michael enjoyed spending time with Warren; he always knew how to make Michael feel better.

Although Michael did not say it out loud, he saw Warren as a father figure.

Due to his own father's negligence and attitude, Michael didn't have a proper role model. But Warren was doing a good job filling that void.

"So, have you read the file yet?" Warren asked.

"You mean about my full potential?" he asked dodging Warren's swing.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I read it. I didn't understand some of it though, a lot of fancy names and stuff," Michael said.

He ducked when Warren did a spinning kick.

"And? What did you think?" he asked.

"I can't believe I have all these abilities," he answered, aiming a punch at Warren's chest which Warren avoided.

"You are an omega mutant. Genetically speaking you have hit the jack pot," Warren said.

"I just can't believe one day all those powers will be awakened in me, you know? It's like knowing you have a collection of weapons and you didn't even know they were there. I am lucky I didn't manifest some of them sooner."

Warren grabbed his arm and tossed him on the ground. He helped Michael up and they began round two.

"It is hard to say which powers were always active inside you Michael. All that time you spent in that attic prevented you from exploring that part of you. For all we know you have always been capable of healing and super-strength but never got the right chance to use any of it."

"And I hope I never have to," Michael declared.

"I wish I could tell you different, but the truth is the day may come when you have to tap into all that power. In this day in age, being a mutant is tough and requires a lot of skill to survive," Warren informed him.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe instead of avoiding conflict I should just face it head on," he said.

"Good attitude," Warren agreed.

* * *

><p>"The what?" Michael asked.<p>

"The empyrean flame, aether, the fifth element, quintessence. It has many names, but in the mystical community it is an extremely powerful energy. It's leftover power from the big bang; the fire that shaped the universe into what it is today. You should count yourself lucky Michael; this stuff is really rare and powerful. It is the ultimate weapon against evil and can only be used by white magic mages of the highest order, but you have no mystical training whatsoever," Illyana said.

They sat outside by the fountain on the front lawn, people walked by as the school day was over. Michael had sought her out after he had showered from training.

Illyana was a blonde haired beauty with blue eyes and pale skin. She may look like a delicate flower but having seen her fight she could be more like a demon when angered.

"I read about it in some books. I thought your power looked familiar but I decided to do some research before I said anything."

"So what does it mean? That I am magic?"

"Possibly. You would not be the first mutant whose power tapped them into mystical forces. Those stepping discs I use to teleport are native to another realm. The Scarlet Witch was blessed with the ability to manipulate chaos magic by a demon. It would not be odd if you had some connection to the mystic realm as well."

"So, what does this mean I can do? Like was I blessed by a demon?"

God he couldn't imagine telling his father he was right. That he really was tainted by some demon.

Illyana laughed. "Lord no. Like I said, only white mages of the highest order can use this stuff for spells. Evil things like demons can't use it. It would be like a vampire trying to use sunlight."

"So, what does it mean for me? How does me being able to manipulate this stuff affect me?"

"Well for starters, it is a sign you have potential to learn the mystic ways. Second you need to be careful with it. It may be white magic but it can still be highly destructive and dangerous. And you might catch the attention of the Empyreal spirits."

"The what?"

"Real high level light spirits. Some say they are elder gods, others say they are a type of angel God created. They live in another reality called the Burning Worlds. It's supposed to be filled with this Empyrean flame stuff and home to the Empyreal spirits. People who practice white magic and chose them to be their patrons are called the Album Ignis or the White Fire for short."

"So there is a possibility some spirits are going to take notice of me because I can use this Empyrean fire?"

"Maybe, maybe not. No one has heard from them in over a thousand years; not even their own followers."

"Then how do they know they exist?" Michael asked.

Illyana just smiled. "Same way you know your God exists; faith."

"Are they nice? These spirits?"

"Well...that depends on your idea of nice. They are normally benign but they are said to have a very strong black and white view. They support those who are aligned with the white and burn those who are aligned with the black."

"Isn't that good though?"

"You would think, but the world isn't always black and white."

"So this Empyrean fire, is all it does is destroy?" Michael asked.

"All fire can destroy Michael, but if used wisely it can be used to create. Blacksmiths can use fire to create swords or jewelry, fire can be used to keep us warm on a cold night and even the sun which is just a giant ball of gas and fire is what gives us all life. If you are interested in learning more I can help tutor you in studying the mystic arts."

"No thanks, good Catholics don't do magic," Michael said with a smile.

"Don't knock it until you try it angel boy," Illyana teased, with a smile of her own.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Nathan was back at the church in Cambridge.<p>

Stryker was sitting with him and Nathan was telling him everything that had happened that day. Everything Michael had told him he was telling to Stryker.

"He is immune to fire?" Stryker asked.

"Yes and he spoke of being able to heal people who are injured," Nathan said.

"Anything else?"

"No, he did not speak of any or power he has**.** He left when things started to go bad. Mya and Paxton were actually starting to become interested in his curse. Mya even suggested he take the name seraph."

"I hope you set them right," Stryker said.

"I did, as soon as we got home I sat them down and had a talking with them. The problem is Mary, she fights me now. She was the one who sent him to that school. We have actually fought over this," Nathan said.

"A woman will protect her brood, even if they are tainted by the devil. You cannot let her weakness infect the rest of your family," Stryker said.

"How much longer? You promised me you could save my son."

"And we will, but we must be patient. It is a virtue," Stryker said.

Stryker reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the top and drank from it.

"Our forces are gathering in Westchester as we speak, preparing for the cleansing. Once it is successful your son will be cured of his curse and your family will be as it once was. But we need your help to get him to the right place," Stryker said.

"What must I do?" Nathan asked.

"Just make sure he is at the right place, at the right time. We will do the rest. Just be patient Nathan."

* * *

><p>Michael sat with Warren at dinner.<p>

"So, I was thinking about that offer you made," Michael started.

"Which offer?" Warren asked.

"The one where you asked me if I wanted to be on your team." Michael replied.

Warren looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes...I would like to join," Michael announced.

"Really?" Warren asked, even more surprised.

"Yes. I have been thinking about it...I admit; I am not doing it for selfless reasons."

"What do you mean?"

"After what happened with my family today, I want to show them being a mutant can be a good thing. I almost convinced Mya and Paxton and I know if I show them the good I can do, then maybe my dad will begin to see that being a mutant is not a bad thing as well."

"So you are doing it to prove something to your family?" Warren asked.

"I know I should be doing it to help people, but I just want my family to finally see there is nothing wrong with me."

Warren smiled. "Well, first things first. Tomorrow you get to meet your new teammates; The Champions."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter we meet the rest of the OC's and Michael begins his journey as an X-Man in training. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 12

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to the following authors for their creations. Grey Streaked Fur- Tazmin, CrashCourseify- Skald, 2011Gokurocks18110411- Speed Demon, and Black-Ice- Kid Devil. Thank you all for your OC submissions. **

**This chapter we meet the champions and they are tested in combat.**

Warren and Michael headed for the Danger Room where the Champions were waiting.

Warren had once been a member of a group of heroes called the Champions so he named his team after them in their honor. Just like how Dani named her squad after her old team.

Michael was a little nervous; he was the sixth and final member of the team, finally completing it. Warren had been saving him this spot, knowing Michael would accept, but waiting for him to say yes.

"Don't worry, it's not like you are meeting strangers," Warren said.

"I know, I always get nervous for meetings," Michael explained.

They walked into the Danger Room where the rest of the team was waiting for them. There were four of them.

First was Angie McKay. She was five foot seven with brown hair and eyes and a mousy appearance. She wore a pair of goggles on her head and looked a little dirty. Part of it was because of her power and part of it was because she was an avid gardener. Her power was wind manipulation. She could manipulate wind currents to form a tornado with her at the center of it, becoming a living whirlwind. She could use it to move people and debris but risked being hit by the things she moved as well. She also wore a pair of goggles to protect her eyes. Her code name was Tazmin (Short for the Tasmanian Devil)

Then there was Devin Annable. He was fourteen and five foot four with a lean build and short clean hair and his trademark smile on his face. He had dirty blonde hair and black eyes and his code name was Speed Demon. His power was super-speed, being able to run up to 220 miles per hour.

Rickard Åhs who was twenty-two with greenish blue eyes and long blonde hair that almost reached his waist was six foot five and was very well built. His code name was Skald and his power was manipulating sound waves. He could use them to muffle sound, mimic voices or music or any other sound, use it to fly, and use it to destroy buildings or tanks by vibrating sound high enough. Good thing he was a peaceful man.

Jacob Star-Child was seventeen with black hair and hazel eyes. He was five foot ten and had a thin but well muscled body. His code name was Kid Wendigo. He could transform into a seven foot three tall monster covered in white fur with a long furless tail. He became much more muscular and his eyes turned white, his teeth became sharp and his nails became long and talon-like. All his senses were increased beyond human limits and he gained great strength, durability, stamina and a healing factor. He resembled the Wendigo; a monster that had terrorized Canada for many years. When his power first manifested, Wolverine, who had experience with the Wendigo went to see if the reports of the Wendigo roaming the Sacree reservation were true.

Jacob may have the look of the Wendigo, but unlike the beast he retained his intelligence, and when Wolverine found him there had been a fight but Wolverine quickly realized it was not the Wendigo he knew he was fighting. Jacob's power was the result of a mutation, not a mystical curse.

"Alright guys, it is time-" Warren stopped then looked around. "Where is Wayne?" Warren asked.

"Up there," Angie said, pointing up.

Warren and Michael looked up and saw Wayne was hanging on the ceiling with his wings wrapped around his body, obviously asleep.

"Wayne! Get down here!" Warren called.

Wayne said nothing, either ignoring Warren, or asleep too deeply to hear him.

"Rickard, could you wake him up?" Warren asked.

"Sure thing Warren," Rickard said. He pointed his hand at Wayne and all of a sudden loud heavy metal music was playing in the Danger Room.

"HELL'S BELLS!" Wayne yelled, falling from the ceiling and flying down, covering his ears. Rickard stopped the music and grinned at Wayne, but Wayne glared at him. "You dick! You could have blown out my freaking ears!"

"Shouldn't be sleeping when we are meeting our newest and final teammate," Rickard said with a grin.

"I have met Michael many times and I have enhanced hearing you jerk!" Wayne hissed, rubbing his ears.

"Settle down guys, we have a lot to go over," Warren voiced. Warren placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Michael has decided to join us. As you know, with a sixth member we can finally have an official team. Later today all the other teams will assemble to welcome you all into the fold. But today we have a battle royal planned," Warren concluded.

Everyone but Warren and Michael groaned.

"A what?" Michael asked.

"A battle royal is where all the teams get together in the Danger Room and basically-" Angie began.

"Beat the crap out of one another," Devin interrupted with a smile, obviously excited.

Michael gulped. Having seen many of the X-men trainees in a fight he could not imagine all of them being in this room in one major brawl. Thank God the Danger Room was designed to handle such heavy fighting

"Last team standing wins," Rickard said.

"Wins what?" Michael asked.

"The satisfaction of saying they're the best," Jacob quipped.

"Which is why we must win!" Angie stated, thrusting her hand up into the air. "Every time Keller wins, that little smug ass rubs it into everyone's faces!"

"Need I remind you, we must also defeat dozens of other fighters," Wayne said.

"Come on guys! We have a super powerful team! We all got powerful abilities and with Michael on our side we have to win! He took on Kid Omega twice and beat him!"

"I had help the first time," Michael stated.

"What about the second?" Angie asked.

"Who told you about that?"

"Wayne."

"How do you know what happened the second time?" Michael asked Wayne.

"I listened in on some private conversations," he admitted with a shrug.

"It's his thing," Devin said.

"Come on guys, with my tornado, Wayne's scream, Jacob's beast form, Rickard's sound waves, Devin's speed and Michael angel fire we can do this!" Angie exclaimed.

"She's right, were all super powerful mutants, if we work together we can win. And if we don't then we can make one hell of an impression!" Rickard said.

"Yeah," Angie agreed.

Angie and Rickard's combined enthusiasm was infectious, and soon the others caught the contagious excitement because soon everyone was cheering with them.

"What do you think of your team mates so far?" Warren asked.

"I think they are crazy...and great," Michael said with a smile.

"Alright guys, before we get ready, first we need to get you in your uniforms," Warren said.

* * *

><p>Later that day all the training squads were in the Danger Room.<p>

Michael stood side by side with his team. Their team uniforms were blue and white. Their shirts were blue and a white halo was sewn onto the front with white lights emanating from it.

Michal and Wayne's backs were exposed, allowing their wings to spread out and they wore sleeveless shirts. Jacob's suit was a little more revealing; instead of wearing pants he wore a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Angie still wore her goggles and a blue bandana. Devin and Rickard's uniforms were the same design as Angie's but they didn't have bandanas.

Xavier was speaking, introducing Warren's new team but first he was giving a speech. It was the same as always; talking about the X-Men's goals, how they have been chosen to help uphold those ideals of mutant and humans living peacefully.

"These uniforms suck," Wayne complained.

"I like them," Michael said.

"Of course you do, they make us look like a Christian super-hero team," Wayne grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Michael asked.

"We would look better if Jacob had worn pants," Angie commented.

"I like walking barefoot okay, besides, how dumb would I look in my Wendigo form wearing pants?" Jacob noted.

"So wearing shorts is better?"

"Hey, I still need to wear something okay, unless you want my junk hanging out for everyone to see," Jacob pointed out.** (lol)**

"Why couldn't we have black instead of blue? Black would make us look soooo cool," Devin said.

"We can talk to Warren about the uniforms later, right now we need to worry about the upcoming battle," Rickard said.

"What's to worry about? We have a huge bulls-eye on our heads right now," Wayne said.

"Jeez, way to be optimistic," Angie said sarcastically.

"We're the new guys; new guys always get beat up. It's tradition," Wayne explained.

"Oh come on, I am sure they are excited to have us join the ranks," Michael said.

Out in the crowd all the teams were planning on how they were going to take down the Champions as soon as the battle started.

"And without further delay I now turn this over to Warren," Xavier said, wheeling away to let Warren speak.

"Good morning everyone. Today is a great day for me. Today, I get the honor of forming my own group. To take the responsibility of specially training these young men and women to fight for a world that hates us and fears us all in the name of peace, just as Professor Xavier did for me when I was a young man."

"God he acts like that was so long ago, he is only twenty some years old," Devin muttered.

"So I would like to introduce the new squad and my new team, the Champions!" Warren waved to the Champions and the room was filled with applause. Some of the Champions' friends called their names and the Champions waved to the others.

"First, he is the youngest on the team, but don't let his age fool you, this kid is faster than you think. Give it up for Speed Demon!"

Devin stepped forward and did an exaggerated pose for the crowd, showing off. Then he stepped back and Warren continued.

"Next, she is the only girl on the team so I am sure all you ladies already pity her. Hopefully she will keep the guys in line, because she might have a bit of a temper. Give it up for Tazmin!"

Angie began to spin around extremely fast; she circled around her teammates and Warren and spun back to her spot.

"Next, don't let his looks fool you, there is a beast inside this boy whom you do not want to make angry. Kid Wendigo!"

Jacob transformed into his Wendigo form. Luckily his suit was made of unstable molecules like everyone's so it adapted to his new form and did not tear and he let out a mighty roar, then turned back into his human form.

"Then there is the gentle giant who is a force to be reckoned with and the team leader, Skald!"

Rickard stepped forward and waved his hand. All the sound in the room vanished, despite the fact people were still clapping. They stopped and looked confused, then he waved his hand again and all the sound returned.

"Then there is our next X-Man who will be driving his teammates batty; give it up for Kid Devil!"

Wayne spread his wings wide and extended his fangs, giving everyone a toothy smile.

"And last but not least, he has the face of an angel but he burns with a fiery vengeance, give it up for..."

Warren realized then he had not asked Michael what his code name was. He put his hand on the microphone and turned to look at Michael.

"Michael, what is your name?" he asked.

"What? "Michael asked.

"Dude, your codename!" Devin said.

"That's right! What are we going to call you?" Angie asked.

"I...I don't know," Michael replied.

"What about Cupid?" Angie asked.

"I don't have love powers!" Michael exclaimed.

"What about Angel Jr.? That's what everyone else calls him," Wayne suggested.

"No! Definitely not!" Michael retorted.

"What about Archangel?" Jacob asked.

"That was Warren's old name! I want something no one has used!"

"Not many to chose from," Rickard noted.

"How about Super Awesome Flying Guy?" Devin laughed.

"How about no," Michael growled.

"Michael, I need a codename now," Warren repeated.

The idea came to him then, he remembered it as a humorous suggestion by his sister, and a long time ago he played with the idea of naming himself after the highest class of angels; those who were closest to God.

"Seraph! My name is Seraph!" Michael shouted.

Warren turned back to face the crowd and spoke. "Seraph!" Warren announced.

Michael simply waved to the crowed as they clapped for him.

"Seraph?" Angie asked.

"The hell is that?" Devin asked.

"Read a bible and find out," Michael said.

While the teachers left the Danger Room to head for the control room above.

the students talked to one another about the new team.

"So what do you think about the new guys Julian?" Brian asked.

"What about them? They don't stand a chance; they are all wet behind the ears," Santo said.

"Do not underestimate Michael, or have you forgotten what he did to Kid Omega," Sooraya reminded them.

"She is right. Do not underestimate these guys. Not just Michael but the others as well," Julian said.

"But Wayne is just a bat boy," Santo pointed out.

"Yeah, wait until you hear him scream," Cessily said.

Over with Alpha Squadron they too were talking about the new team.

"Who do you think will go down first?" Andrea asked.

"I'm thinking Devin," Sarah answered.

"But he is super fast," Paras said.

"Yeah but he is cocky and it's always the cocky ones who go down first," she threw in.

"I think Michael, he is too nice," Lazaro said.

"Are you kidding? What about his fight with Kid Omega?" Victor reminded him.

The Corsairs were going over a plan of attack and discussing the new team.

"So should we go after the new guys first?" Dallas asked.

"No," the Stepfords replied.

"We sense many of the others are planning to attack them as well," Phoebe said.

"We will let them handle the new guys so we can see exactly how good they are," Celeste said.

"While we battle the rest of the fighters. Then we can take down the Champions once they are weary from defending themselves from the onslaught," Mindee advised.

"Besides, we owe Michael for saving us from Quire," Celeste said.

"Fine with me, I am not wanting to get hit with that angel fire of Bronson's," Maxwell agreed.

Even the Paragons were talking.

"Oh my God, Michael looks so hot in his uniform!" Megan exclaimed.

"They look like a Christian super group," Mark retorted.

"I feel bad for them, maybe we should help them out," Hope said.

"Don't worry, they will be getting some help in a moment," Jessica said.

Meanwhile the Champions were getting ready.

"So Wayne, what are they saying?" Angie asked as she and the others noticed many of the others were whispering about them.

"Remember when I said we were screwed? Well, once this is over I will be telling you how right I was," Wayne responded, having been able to hear what everyone was saying.

Michael had a cross in his hand and was saying a quick prayer.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Praying," he answered.

"For what?"

"That no one is seriously harmed."

"Shouldn't you be praying we win?" he asked.

"Why would I do that? It would be selfish of me to ask God to help us win. If we win it will be because we earned it not because God showed us favor."

"But doesn't God love those who believe in him more?"

"No, God loves us all." Michael put the cross under his shirt. "Even the ones who hate him.."

Rickard noticed that the New Mutants were walking over. "Hello? What is this?" he asked.

"We want to join forces," Sofia said.

"You do?" Rickard asked.

"Yes, we want to help you. We all know a whole bunch of the other teams will be gunning for you because you are the new guys," she explained.

"Are you sure it isn't because of the bet?" Wayne asked slyly.

Sofia shot him a look.

"What bet?" Michael asked.

"Sofia fell for one of Julian's tricks. He told her his team was going to win and we were going to lose badly. She got all riled up and made a bet with him," Jay laughed.

"What bet?" Michael asked again.

"If the Hellions win, then Sofia has to go out with him on a date," Laurie said.

"And if we win then Julian has to be her slave for a whole week," David continued.

"What if neither of you win?" Rickard asked.

"Then nothing, the deal is canceled," Nori said.

"We could use the help," Angie commented.

"Come on, we don't need help, we got this," Devin said cockily.

"That statement alone proves how much help you need," Nori said.

"Okay, we will help you if you help us," Rickard said.

"Then it is a deal," Sofia agreed, shaking his head.

Up in the command center Warren noticed his team was apparently making an alliance with the New Mutants.

"Our kids seem to be making a pact Warren," Dani said.

"Smart move," he nodded.

"You think they have a chance?" she asked.

"They may lack the training the other squads have, but I am sure they will do great," Warren said.

"Alright students, get ready," Xavier boomed into the intercom.

All the teams got ready and faced one another. Everyone already noticed how the New Mutants and Champions had seemingly forged an alliance.

Jay stood next to Michael and they both had their wings out, ready to fly.

"You ready Mich?" he asked.

Michael spread his arms and his angel fire covered them.

"I was born ready," he smiled.

Jay smirked and they faced the other teams.

"Begin!" Xavier commanded.

In a single instant, the tension that had been slowly building broke and all hell broke loose.

The New Mutants and the Champions stood side by side, watching as the others fought. But it did not take long for some squads to come for them.

One was Gambit's squad, the Chevaliers and Iceman's squad the Excelsiors. They all ran for the two teams while the others fought.

Gambit's squad was Onyxx, Rain Boy, Bling, Flubber, Jubilee and Husk.

Iceman's was Boreas, M, Morph, Whiz Kid, Chamber and Graymalkin.

"Here they come!" Skald yelled.

"Stick together guys," Wind Dancer said.

"We need to break them up baby," M said to Boreas.

Boreas was six foot three with black hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin. His power was like Wind Dancer's in he could manipulate the wind, but only the cold wind, allowing him to create sub-zero level gales or to freeze his opponents.

He was known to have a violent personality. He was one of the most popular students for his power, good looks and family background. M and he were dating and got along thanks to their snobbish personalities.

He smiled. "Already on it," he stated.

"Look out!" Seraph shouted.

Boreas brought up his hands and put them over his mouth. He blew out a chilling wind that blew the Champions and New Mutants in different directions. Soon they found themselves facing different opponents all alone.

Wind Dancer faced off with M.

Elixir faced Rain Boy.

Prodigy faced Flubber.

Wallflower faced Husk.

Icarus faced Jubilee.

Surge faced Bling.

Kid Wendigo faced Onyxx.

Speed Demon faced Whiz Kid.

Taz faced Boreas.

Kid Devil faced Graymalkin.

Skald faced Morph.

And Seraph faced Chamber.

Wind Dancer and M fought in the air. Wind Dancer was able to keep M at bay with her wind powers, she knew M was a lot stronger then her and if she got her hands on her she would not win a hand to hand fight.

"Stop blowing me off and fight me!" M challenged her.

"Nice try, but I am not letting you get those overly manicured hands on me," Wind Dancer hissed.

Over by Tazmin and Boreas, things were different. Tazmin put her goggles on and summoned a large twister that was heading for Boreas. He stared unafraid and simple blew a gust of cold air at the oncoming tornado.

After a few seconds it stopped and Tazmin fell to the floor, shivering and holding herself, trying to stay worm. One of the drawbacks of her power was she could still be affected by cold air and her spinning mixed with Boreas power made it an unfair fight.

"Pathetic, figures I would get the weakling," Boreas sneered.

He walked away to go assist one of his team mates, leaving Taz alone on the floor, feeling cold and angry about being the first to be taken down so easily.

Speed Demon was staring at Whiz Kid unimpressed. "Really? I have to fight a cripple? This is so unfair."

Whiz Kid just smiled. He pushed a button on his wheelchair and Speed Demon watched as it transformed into a giant seven foot tall robot with Whiz Kid at the top controlling it.

"Aw crap," Speed Demon mumbled.

Wallflower tried to user her power on Husk. But she had shed her skin to transform into a stone-like substance, making her immune to Wallflower's power.

Wallflower did her best to avoid Husk, she knew as long as she could not use her pheromones then she was in trouble. She was alright in hand to hand combat but no way could she fight stone.

Husk managed to grab Wallflower by the arm and twisted it behind her back. She cried out sharply and called it quits.

"Sorry Laurie, didn't mean to be rough with you," Husk said letting her go.

"It's okay. Wish I had a more useful power then pheromones," Wallflower remarked.

She left the room because once you gave up you had to wait out the fight. So now she couldn't even help her team.

Kid Devil flew around Graymalkin. "What's wrong? Can't fly? Oh that's right, you can't!" he cackled as Graymalkin tried in vain to jump at him.

"Stop flying about and face me!" Graymalkin shouted, frustrated.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen," Kid Devil smirked.

Surge fought Bling; she dodged Bling's marrow projections but Bling's durability made her resistant to Surge's attacks.

Kid Wendigo had transformed and was fighting Onyxx. They were hand in hand, grappling one another.

"Give it up punk!" Onyxx bellowed.

"In your dreams bed wetter!" Kid Wendigo retorted with a grin.

"Who told you that?!" Onyxx roared.

"Wayne, apparently you mumble in your sleep too," Kid Wendigo laughed.

"I am going to tear his wings off!"

"Worry less about him and more about me!" Kid Wendigo's tail slithered between them and wrapped around Onyxx's foot, pulling it out from him and causing Onyxx to fall. Kid Wendigo brought his fist back and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Icarus was flying around Jubilee, but her power was too quick; it blinded him and knocked him out of the air and his eyes were seeing bright explosive lights after she hit him.

Skald faced off against Morph. Morph shape-shifted so he was taller and more buff. But Skald just used his power to knock him out by tweaking with some sound waves.

Prodigy and Elixir were both taken down by their opponents and Michael was still facing off against Chamber. Unlike Icarus and Kid Devil, he was not flying in the air, he was still on the ground.

Chamber was trying to hit him with blast after blast of his psionicenergy but Michael would just throw his angel fire at it causing the two energies to meet in midair which caused a fantastic explosion.

_-Not bad kid,- _Chamber commented.

Michael looked at him annoyed. "I am not that much younger then you."

_-You might as well quit now. You and your squad did pretty well for newbies but there is no way you can win this.-_

"I don't know." Michael formed two whips from his angel fire. "I am feeling pretty good about my chances."

He struck at Chamber with his whips wrapping them around Chamber's waists and chest. But Chamber just unleashed a blast of his energy and the whips dissipated.

If Chamber still had a mouth Michael could swear he was smiling right now.

_-Now what?__

"Now this!"

Michael raised his hands and shot four balls of his angel fire at Chamber. He dodged each and every one of them easily.

_-Seriously? If I had known we were playing dodge ball then I would have fought someone who fights with less than childish tactics.-_

"Well I got news for you snooty face; my balls have a mind of their own!"

_-...Seriously?-_

"Just look behind you," Michael said, blushing when he realized how bad his quip was.

Chamber turned and saw the angel fire spheres were right behind him, hovering in the air, looking as innocent as Christmas decorations but deadly as bombs.

_-Ah, bloody hell,-_ Chamber complained.

The spheres hit him at the same time and Chamber went flying back, skidding on the floor. He came to a stop at Michael's feet, unconscious.

"Score one for the new guy," he said with a smile.

He looked over and saw Taz was on the ground. He went over to her and saw she looked rather blue and was shivering.

He knelt next to her and placed his hand on her back. She felt so cold.

He held her in his arms, trying to warm her up. "Taz! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Bo-Bo-Boreas fr-fr-freezed me-me," she answered, her teeth chattered as she tried to speak.

He focused and tapped into the smallest portion of his power. He remembered what Illyana said about fire being used to keep people warm. He imagined he was the fire, lending warmth to Tazmin.

Tazmin began to warm up. She realized how close Seraph was holding her, and when he smiled she blushed, feeling like a princess who had just been saved by Prince Charming.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Oh yeah," she breathed.

He helped her up and they saw that Speed Demon was trapped in a net Whiz Kid had shot at him.

They saw Boreas flying to help M, blowing a gust of cold wind that knocked Wind Dancer to the ground. A shot of warm anger ran through Michael when Boreas took it another step forward and blew her away as she was getting up, not even having the decency to let her get her ground before he attacked.

"Go help Speed Demon, I am going to take care of Boreas," he bristled.

"Michael no!" Tazmin yelled, grabbing his hand. "Boreas is one of the strongest mutants in the school! He is really violent too; he won't hesitate to hurt you if you get in his way!"

"I will be fine. I won't let him get away with hurting you and Sofia. I don't like it when men hurt women."

"Yeah, that's sweet but unless you want to be frozen alive-"

Michael put his finger to her lips. "I will be fine, go help Speed Demon. And don't forget, he may be the freezing one, but I am the burning one."

He spread his wings and took flight and went after Boreas.

Tazmin sighed. "This is why I prefer being on the debate team."

Skald faced Graymalkin and used his power to knock him out as well. Kid Devil flew next to him. "Thanks for that."

"You could have taken him out yourself," Skald noted.

"Yeah, but I don't have the same finesse you have with your power. My scream is a lot more painful and I couldn't stop it from hurting you guys."

"You forget I am the master of sound?"

Speed Demon and Tazmin showed up and Kid Wendigo regrouped with the team as well.

"Where is Seraph?" Skald asked.

"Facing off against Boreas," Tazmin replied.

"What?!"

"He said he could take him."

"Skald, we should help the New Mutants," Kid Wendigo said.

Skald looked and saw Wind Dancer and Surge were fighting against the remaining Chevaliers and Excelsiors. "Let's help them first, then we will help Michael," he suggested.

"But Boreas will cream him!" Kid Devil protested.

"Michael isn't a wimp, he can take care of himself, now let's go!"

They went to go help the New Mutants while Seraph went up against Boreas. He flew over to M and Boreas who were still flying in the air.

"Oh look darling, Angel Jr. has come to play," M laughed.

"My name is Seraph!" Michael said angrily.

"It matters not, be gone, I have no time for a runt like you," Boreas sneered.

"I don't think so. Someone needs to teach you a lesson about how to treat a lady, pal," Seraph hissed.

"Oh trust me, he knows how to treat a lady," M said, placing her hand on Boreas' shoulder.

"I meant a real lady, not a trash talking harlot."

Seraph had never much liked M. She was always so snooty; dressing up in expensive and often revealing clothes and talking down to people.

M glared at him. "How dare you! Sweetie, kick his ass!"

"Very well darling, go join the others, I will take care of this pest," Boreas grumbled.

M smiled and kissed him on the cheek and flew down to assist her teammates when she saw they were being attacked by the Champions.

"So, you think you can take me?" Boreas asked Seraph.

"Let's find out!" Seraph boldly said.

Up in the command center Warren watched as Michael faced off against Boreas.

"Kid's got some balls," Logan said.

"Boreas is going to kill him," Jean-Paul said.

"Hey!" Warren exclaimed.

"No offense Warren, but everyone knows he has some serious issues."

"You talking about Michael or Boreas?" Emma asked.

"Need I remind you all that Michael took down Quinton Quire all by himself? No offense Bobby but my boy is going to take your kid down," Warren said proudly.

"I'm rooting for him to Warren," Bobby smiled.

"Wait, what?" Warren asked.

"Dude, Boreas needs to be taken down a few pegs. I have tried to talk to him about his attitude but he just won't listen. Maybe a good smack down is just what he needs," Bobby shared.

Bobby had been out in charge of Boreas because everyone figured since they both had ice powers they would click well as student and teacher. Bobby had put him on his team to pacify Boreas and to help him learn the value of team work and friendship.

They watched as Seraph flew at Boreas, but he blew a powerful gust of freezing wind that sent him flying back and he hit the wall of the Danger Room, and fell to the ground.

"Or maybe we should say a prayer for Michael," Bobby said wryly.

Meanwhile, the Champions and remaining New Mutants were fighting. Kid Wendigo was going at it with Wiz Kid who was still in his robotic form. Wiz Kid gave him an uppercut that sent him flying back.

The Champions and New Mutants grouped together as the remaining opponents loomed against them. "Just give up, you can't beat us," M said with a smile.

"What do we do?" Tazmin asked.

"I have an idea," Skald said. "Kid Devil, use your scream!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

"Fine, here goes."

Kid Devil opened his mouth and let loose an ear splitting shriek. Skald used his power to alter it so it did not affect those close to Kid Devil, but the others were very much affected.

They fell to their knees, covering their ears.

"Surge!" Wind Dancer yelled.

"Speed Demon!" Skald cried.

Speed Demon and Surge ran in a blinding speed, knocking out their foes. Surge used her power to drain Wiz Kid of his suit's power, causing it to go immobile. Speed Demon knocked the others out with a well placed hit to the head, but Husk and M were invulnerable to his attack.

So Surge hit them both with an electric shock, knocking them out.

Kid Devil stopped screaming when they all went down. "Cool," he grinned.

"Everyone all right?" Skald asked.

"We're all alright. We should go check on-"

"Look out!" Kid Wendigo yelled.

He stood in front of everyone and just in time as a powerful icy wind was shot at them. Soon Kid Wendigo's back was covered in icicles. Had he not saved everyone they would have been frozen.

He shook his back and the ice broke; his Wendigo form was immune to frosty temperatures.

Everyone looked and saw Boreas walking towards them.

He looked at his fallen comrades disdainfully. "Idiots, I have to do everything myself," he grumbled.

He was about to attack again but before he could a voice called from behind him.

"Hey jerk face!"

"Who dares call me such a name?!" Boreas bellowed, turning around to face the one who called him.

It was Seraph. "I am not done with you yet."

"Oh, it's you again," Boreas said sounding bored.

"Yeah it's me, we are not done yet!"

"Oh look at you, thinking you can take me on."

Boreas noticed something on the floor. He smiled and waved his hand. A cold air picked up the object he saw on the ground and brought over to him.

It was Seraph's cross.

Seraph put his hand to his chest. He had tucked his cross under his shirt but it somehow must have gotten out and snapped off at some point during the fight.

Up in the command center the X-men paid close attention to what was happening.

"What is that in his hand?" Scott asked.

"It's Michael's cross," Betsy replied.

"Oh boy," Warren said.

"What's wrong?" Rahne asked.

"Well, as long as Boreas doesn't do something stupid, like destroy the cross or insult Michael's religion, then nothing. But if he does then I fear Michael might get a little...wrathful," Warren answered. "Michael takes his faith very seriously and doesn't like it when people talk ill about God."

Down in the Danger Room, Boreas looked at the cross. "Such a funny thing. It always amused me to think there were such small minded idiots like you who think that there was some kind of deity that actually cares about them."

"Give me back my cross!" Seraph yelled.

Boreas gave Seraph a nasty smile and blew an icy breath on the cross making the metal cold and fragile as he crushed it easily in his hand.

"No!" Seraph screamed.

"You're so pathetic. Ckinging to some outdated belief system that no longer holds a relevance in the modern age!" Boreas snarled.

"Tha little bastard!" Rahne growled, her canines growling longer. "I hope Michael beats the hell out o' him!"

"Giving Michael has a lot of built up anger inside him, I think that is about to happen," Warren commented.

"Let me tell you something boy. The closest thing you will see to a God of any kind is me!" Boreas shouted. "I was named after a God! Even before my mutation manifested, my parents knew I was destined for great things! I will freeze you and your pathetic team of miscreants and there is not a God damn thing you or your stupid religion can do to stop it!"

Seraph brought both of his hands up and shot a blast at Boreas and hit him in the chest, knocking him back ten feet.

"TAKE THAT YOU BLASHPHEMOUS FUCKING EGOCENTRIC DICK!" Seraph roared.

"Whoa!" Kid Devil exclaimed.

"Did that just happen?" Tazmin asked.

"This is like what happened with Quinton," Surge noted.

"Think he is going to kill him too?" Wind Dancer asked.

"Meh," Skald said shrugging his shoulders.

Back in the command center the X-Men watched as Seraph burned bright with his angel fire, glaring daggers at Boreas.

"Looks like Michael is going berserk again," Warren said.

"That's bad right?" Bobby asked.

"Only for the one that pissed him off," Warren laughed.

"Should we stop him before he hurts Boreas?" Bobby asked.

"Meh," Rahne said shrugging her shoulders.

"Punk has it coming," Logan said.

Boreas got up with a smile on his face. "Finally, someone offers me a challenge!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN FACE YOU DIRTY HEATHEN!" Seraph roared. "I AM GOING TO RIP OUT YOUR FRSOTY HEART!"

Seraph's eyes glowed and his angel fire shot out of them like lasers. Boreas dodged the attack but Seraph continued to hurtle his angel fire at him.

"I didn't know he could shoot eye beams," Surge said.

"Wow, look at him go," Kid Devil said in awe.

"Maybe we should have him be the team leader," Speed Demon said.

"Hey!" Skald exclaimed.

Seraph shot a ball of angel fire at Boreas but he shot it down with his ice breath. The second the two powers met there was a small explosion and a great amount of steam was unleashed.

"That all you got?" Boreas taunted.

Michael came shooting through the steam, flying at Boreas. He slammed into the larger mutant sending them flying back into the wall. Boreas was stunned for second by the impact, but then he brought his fist back and punched Seraph in the face.

"Oh!" Jacob cried out.

"That must have hurt," Tazmin said.

Seraph brought back his fist and slammed it into Boreas's stomach. To everyone's surprise Boreas (who was built like a brick house) was raised a whole foot off the ground. His eyes bulged from their sockets as Seraph's fist lifted him up into the air.

"Oh snap!" Speed Demon said.

"He's stronger then he looks," Skald assured.

"You should have seen him when he accidentally ripped off Rockslide's hand," Wind Dancer said.

"What's wrong Boreas? You were talking all that good shit just a moment ago, now here I am slapping you around like a little bitch!" Seraph exclaimed.

"You have a lot of mouth for a Jesus freak!" Boreas growled.

Seraph narrowed his eyes at Boreas. "No one talks about JC like that."

He threw Boreas on the ground and was about to attack again but Boreas was too quick. He brought up his hands and a bone chilling gust struck at Seraph, causing his body to freeze.

He stood frozen, icicles hanging off his body. Boreas walked up to him, sneering at Seraph. "Looks like someone was all talk," he said.

Seraph's body began to glow with a white light, and the ice began to evaporate. Seraph moved his body, shattering the remaining ice.

"Seems like someone is just a great big blowhard!" Seraph shouted, with a sneer of his own.

The Danger Room was becoming less and less crowded now. Some students had been knocked out or like Wallflower, gave up and left the room.

The other remaining students were Hellion, Dust, Mercury, Rockslide, Indra, Match, Wolfcub, the Stepford's, Loa, Specter, Armor and a few others continued to fight.

Hellion noticed the fight going on between Seraph and Boreas and was impressed Seraph was doing so well. He never liked Boreas; the two of them were always butting heads. Hellion could be a snob, but Boreas was downright cruel and vindictive.

It was about time someone taught him a lesson.

But he focused more on defeating the final X-Men trainees so he could get that date with Wind Dancer.

Boreas had his hands on Seraph's shirt, lifting him up in the air. An arctic wind blew around him as he tried to freeze Seraph, but he used his power to keep himself warm.

"You little worm! You think you are my match? What do you have that I don't?" he barked.

Seraph smiled. "I have friends."

Before Boreas could comprehend what he meant, Kid Wendigo came up behind him. He grabbed Boreas, his Wendigo form immune to the chilling winds Boreas was creating.

He launched Boreas at Wind Dancer and Tazmin, who used their combined powers to toss him around. Wind Dancer used her power to make Tazmin's tornado bigger than she ever thought it could be, and also prevented Boreas from freezing her again by using her own winds to counter his.

When Boreas was dizzy from the spinning Taz stopped spinning and Boreas went flying through the air. Speed Demon and Surge chased after him and together punched him in the face, and then they grabbed him and tossed him through the air. Kid Devil flew down and grabbed him and using the momentum to adjust his flight so he went flying up, passing the control room as he did.

Kid Devil let Boreas go until right before they were about to hit the roof. He let him go at the last second and Boreas slammed into the roof of the Danger Room. The sound of Boreas hitting the roof was so loud some stopped fighting to see what made that racket.

Then he fell all the way to the ground, landing with a loud thud.

"Daaaaamn," Dani said.

"Your two teams work really well," Hank noted to Dani and Warren.

"Man they better hope Boreas is out, otherwise he is going to be pissed," Bobby stated.

The New Mutants and Champions gathered around Boreas's body. They couldn't believe they just gave a smack down to one of the biggest, baddest and meanest kids at the school.

"Holy crap!" Speed Demon exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" Tazmin shrieked.

"We did it! We beat Boreas!" Kid Wendigo whooped.

Kid Devil went up to Boreas with a cocky smirk on his face. "Yeah, suck on it you giant assho-"

Boreas's eyes snapped open, looking positively murderous. "AAAGGGHHHHH!" he roared.

"Aghhhh!"

"Aghhhh!"

"Aghhhh!"

"Agghhhhhh!"

Everyone screamed as Boreas got up, his whole body was shaking with a mix of anger and pain. "I am going to freeze you sons of bitches and shatter you to pieces!"

Seraph walked up to Boreas and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold.

For a few seconds, the two teams were silent. After everything that just happened, all it took was a simple punch to the face to knock him out.

"What just happened?" Kid Devil asked.

Up in the control room the X-Men watched the scene.

"Well...that happened," Logan said.

"A punch to the face? After all that, a single punch to Boreas's face knocks him out?" Bobby asked, incredulous.

"Well, after all the damage he took it shouldn't be too surprising," Emma commented, looking at the man-shaped imprint now on the ceiling of the Danger Room.

Back with the others the two teams were celebrating. The Champions were delighted at how things were working out and broke out into song.

"We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers, cause we are the champions!" the team sang together, enjoying their victory.

They all huddled close, singing; completely oblivious to the world around them...but not for long.

"Excuse me."

The team turned to see the Hellions and other remaining teams were facing them. Looking ready for a fight.

"Aw crap," they all grumbled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we lost!" Angie wailed.<p>

"Hey, you guys did well, considering it was your first day," Warren praised them.

They were all in Warren's class room. It was a few hours after the battle royal and the Champions were hanging out with their mentor.

"Poor Sofia, she has to go on a date with Keller now," Michael said.

After the two teams lost their fights to the remaining students Sofia was infuriated to learn she had to go on a date with Julian. Julian of course was smug about it, taunting her to dress appropriate for the big night.

"That was insane how you went berserk on Boreas," Devin said to Michael.

"He is going to have a serious grudge against you dude," Wayne said.

"Well, he shouldn't be such a jerk," Michael said casually.

Though on the inside he was fearful. Last time he saw Boreas Monet was helping him walk, he gave Michael such an icy glare that Michael felt a chill run over his body and he wasn't sure if it was Boreas's natural mutant power or his natural talent for being scary.

"Thanks for helping me out Michael, I really appreciate it," Angie said giving Michael a big smile.

"No problem," Michael said.

"That was a good plan you came up with Rickard," Warren said.

"I figured we couldn't let Michael hog all the glory," Rickard said with a grin.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Rickard cut him off. "I am not criticizing Michael, you did amazingly well. You took on Chamber all by yourself, which was no small feat."

"You all did well, I would not be surprised if you all win the next battle royal," Warren said pleased.

"We did kick ass," Devin said

"Language," Warren lightly chastised.

"Sorry Warren," Devin apologized.

"Well, now that we have seen you guys can work well together, I want you to take this time to introduce yourselves to one another," Warren instructed.

"Oh me first!" Angie cried.

She stood up before everyone.

"Hello, my name is Angie McKay. I am nineteen years old. I grew up in Wisconsin right off Lake Michigan. I first found out I was a mutant when I was fifteen. I got into a fight with my parents about me not being allowed to go to a party. I threw a bit of a tantrum and next thing I know there is a hurricane in our house. We were all freaked out at first. But my parents were supportive and we decided I should come to Xavier's. My favorite activities are gardening and studying plants."

She sat down and Devin stood up.

"S'up? Name's Devin Annable, and I am fourteen. I like to run fast and impress the ladies." He gave Angie a wink and she just smiled. "One day I will be the greatest X-Man who ever lived! I have two super cool older brothers who I want to be like when I grow up. All our powers manifested at the same time when I was ten. I love being a mutant and think it is super cool to be super-fast. My parents sent me to Xavier's because they were afraid I would be hurt even though I had Sign and Tank to look after me. I miss my family but I will make them all proud."

He sat down and Wayne got up.

"My name is Wayne Tonda. I am fifteen and I come from a town called Bellwood. I was twelve when my powers manifested. I lived with my mom and older sister. They were freaked out I was a mutant; they were afraid what other people would do to me you see. Bellwood isn't a very mutant-friendly place. But I loved being a mutant; I loved looking different, I loved being unique. So at night I would fly around, of course I was spotted and soon the legend of Kid Devil was born."

"Hey, I remember hearing some stories about that. Bellwood got all kinds of tourists trying to find you," Angie pointed out.

"I am glad to see my reputation precedes me," Wayne said with a delighted smile. "Yeah, we got all kinds of freaks wandering the woods trying to find the Kid Devil. And I enjoyed scaring the crap out of them. I got in trouble a lot with my mom; she didn't want me to be seen and was afraid some freak with a gun would shoot me."

"So what happened?" Rickard asked.

"Some freak with a gun shot me," Wayne answered with a grin.

A giggle escaped Angie's mouth but she covered it. "Oh God, sorry Wayne, it's just...the way you said it," she explained.

"No problem, I was moving it that way," Wayne said. "I laughed about it myself after they pulled the bullet out. I had been flying in the woods and some crazy hunter was hunting me. See, he figured I was really a mutant and wanted to end my reign of evil. He got me in the arm but I gave him a good scream and that shocked him enough for me to fly away, almost bled out by the time I got home. Mom and my sister Tiffany had to take me to the hospital. They took the bullet out but they saw the wings and news has a way of traveling quickly. Luckily mom had already called the Professor. He and the X-Men showed up and took me away before the mob could come with their pitchforks and torches...well, not the torches. My favorite things to do are listen in on people and scare them when they least expect it."

Wayne sat down and Jacob got up next.

"My name is Jacob Star-Child. I am from the Tsuu T'ina first nation in Southern Alberta, Canada or as some people call us the Sarcee. I am seventeen and my power manifested a little over a year ago. Growing up, I heard many legends about the man-eating monster; the Wendigo. I never imagined I would become one. In our legends, the Wendigo is a curse created by the gods as punishment for cannibalism. Now I always liked my steak a little rare, but I wasn't into eating folks."

The group chuckled.

"My dad left when I was young. He was a sad, stereotypical drunk Indian who couldn't handle responsibility and ran off. So of course when I hit a certain age I was your typical pissed off teen, who loved to get into fights and be the bad boy. But at home I was a hard worker; worked two jobs to help support my mom and little sister. Before I transformed I started getting these episodes where I would get very angry and just flip out. I was starting to scare my mom and sister. Then one day I was out hunting with my friend and his dad and while we were camping out we were discovered by a very mean and hungry brown bear."

"I know where this is going," Devin smiled.

"Yeah, normally a group of hunters would go for their guns, but our guns were in the truck and the only thing between us and them was the bear. It charged at us and it attacked my friend's dad. Something inside me exploded and things got a little hazy. I just remember towering over the bear...or what was left of it and I was covered in white fur and I had no idea what was going on. When I turn to look for my friend and his dad I find they both have their rifles and are shooting me; luckily they just bounced off me and I ran away."

"Gosh, that must have been horrible," Michael commented.

"It was, I couldn't turn back to human. I thought I was cursed as a Wendigo. I found my new form had new instincts and new cravings. I had a hunger for fresh, raw meat so I hunted deer and moose and the occasional squirrel."

"Squirrel?" Angie asked.

"They're tastier then they look," Jacob explained.

"So what happened?" Wayne asked.

"Well, I wondered around for a while, trying to stay away from civilization, but eventually the urge to see my mom and sister got too big so I went back home. Of course I was spotted and of course reports of the wild Wendigo were all over the news. Wolverine has met the real Wendigo a few times and thought something was funny. The real Wendigo is known to eat people and wreck stuff. But no one was missing and nothing had been destroyed, so he knew something was up. We fought when he found me; I was angry and trying to be left alone, and here was this little midget with some metal claws talking smack and attacking me. Of course I fought back and when he stabbed me in the leg I called him an asshole. Then he realized I was not your typical Wendigo because Wendigo can only say its name."

"Like a Pokemon?" Devin asked.

"Yeah. A Pokemon that will tear you limb from limb and eat your innards and suck on your marrow," Jacob said.

"Yeesh," Devin mumbled with a shudder.

"I told Logan my story and he realized I was a mutant. He called the X-Men and they brought me here and Xavier was able to help me turn back into my human form. I was so worked up about being a monster my anger was keeping me from turning back. After that I returned home and had a happy reunion with my mom and sister. I send them money every once in a while. I like to go camping, hiking; anything that is outside. I also love to hunt...particularly bears," Jacob concluded.

He sat down and Michael was having a good time. It was great to learn more about his teammates. He loved learning more about them, learning their stories and what made them unique.

"Okay Michael, your turn," Warren said.

Michael fought down the nerves in his stomach.

"Well, my name is Michael Bronson. I am sixteen and I am from Cambridge. I was ten years old when my power manifested. I had developed these bumps and bruises on my back and my parents were afraid it was some kind of cancer. Then one day I suddenly felt this intense burning pain in my back and I was screaming and my mother and father were freaking out. I remember them putting me on my belly so they could see what was wrong. Then I remember hearing them freaking out, they were saying something about my back and I could feel something moving."

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Then I felt like something ripped out of my back, and I remember some blood splattering the rugs and my back. I could feel something new coming out of my back, and there were feathers specked with blood falling from the air. I got up, feeling so good, and found I had grown wings."

"Is it true your parents locked you away in your attic?" Angie asked.

"Geez Angie, let him get that far," Wayne bristled.

"Sorry," Angie said.

"It's okay. My family is a very religious family...they did not take it so well and they did indeed move me into the attic. They home-schooled me and told everyone I had a mental illness which was why I never was seen around. For six years that's how it was, my attic was the only world I knew. I was rarely allowed out and it was always with my mother or father watching. My mother got tired of this and wanted me to be able to be happy, but she knew it wasn't going to be at home. She contacted Professor X and that was how I came to the school. I like to read, and fly. I love to draw and meet new people and hang out with my friends."

Michael sat down, surprised by how easy it was to talk about his history.

"And last but not least, Rickard," Warren said.

Rickard stood and Michael noticed he seemed a little weary.

"My name is Rickard Åhs. I am twenty-two and I am from Sweden. I was eighteen when I noticed that strange things would happen around me. Noise that annoyed me would suddenly become muffled; music I loved would become louder. One night, I was driving with my sister and my boyfriend, it was New Year's Eve and I was the designated driver. We were on our way home and the roads were slippery and it was dark and I lost control."

He took a deep breath and Michael saw his eyes become glossy with unshed tears.

"My power...it amplified the sounds of the cars crashing and...lots of people died, lots of innocent people, my sister and boyfriends included, but I think they were dead from the impact. I survived and became very depressed. My parents abandoned me, they didn't like the fact I was bi and me being a mutant just made them resent me more. But after my sister died they blamed me, said it was all my fault. I was about to kill myself when the X-Men arrived."

He removed his watch on his right hand, showing off a thin white scar.

"They stopped me from making another cut and got me some help. They offered me a place at the school and I accepted. It took a lot of counseling to get me right. I eventually graduated and went to college overseas, but there was some trouble and I got into a fight with another mutant. Saved some lives from that psycho and realized I liked being a hero. So I came back to the institute and asked to be trained as an official member."

"Rickard is one of the oldest applicants we ever had," Warren stated.

"So even old men can be trained to be X-Men?" Devin asked.

Everyone chuckled.

"That's right punk. My favorite things to do are to find someplace nice and quiet and think. I also like listening to music. I don't like music that has a lot of swearing in it or talks about busting caps and beating ho's though."

"You and me both," Michael said.

Everyone clapped for Rickard and he smiled.

"Well, that went really well," Warren said. "Tomorrow we will do some training, lots of things are waiting for us in the future and we all need to be ready."

For a moment Warren's eyes seemed to be focused on Michael when he said this. Michael brushed it off as something he imagined. It wasn't like Warren knew something about his future that Michael didn't, right?"

* * *

><p>Xavier waited in a room along with Jean and Scott.<p>

A week ago Xavier had noticed that a rather large sum of money had been donated to the school.

He did some digging around and found out who ordered the money. He arranged a meeting with Adonai Malakh. He was a billionaire who ran Paradise Inc.; a multi-national company that was two spots behind Stark International as the world's leader in real estate, entertainment, science, research and development, interment acquisitions and various other branches of businesses.

They had set up a meeting but found that the head of the company was a bit late. The room they were in was large; they sat in front of a giant mahogany desk and behind that was an amazing view of New York. There were red roses in a vase on the desk and a fresh bowl of apples right next to it.

There was a large bird cage off to the side with some white doves inside. The birds sat quietly, looking around the room.

Paintings lined the walls; all religious. One showed the Archangel Michael defeating Lucifer, a copy of God creating man by Michelangelo, Eve being tempted by the serpent and various other religious works.

There was another mahogany table surrounded by couches and chairs with some magazines on it, a giant plasma screen TV on the right side of the wall and another bowl of apples.

It was a very pristine and beautiful room.

"Who is this guy?" Scott asked as they waited.

"He runs Paradise. He is one of the top twenty most powerful and influential people on the planet," Xavier replied.

"He's a bit of a mystery though, Emma said only a few people have ever met him," Jean added. "Apparently the Hellfire Club made an offer for him to join but he declined."

"And he donated a bunch of money to us out of the blue?" Scott asked.

"Yes, though I am grateful I do wish to know why," Xavier said.

"Is he a mutant?" Scott asked.

"Not that I know of," Xavier said.

Just then the door opened and Adonai strolled in. He wore a black suit and tie with a single red rose in his breast pocket. His hair was black and curly and went past his ears. His skin was a deep bronze color and his eyes were yellow like amber.

He was seven feet tall and he had a wide jaw and thick limbs and a broad chest. He looked like the kind of guy who played offense in football, or lifted heavy equipment. The kind of guy who looked like he wrestled with bulls or bears.

But there was also a beauty to him; you could not help but notice the way his hair curled behind his ears, or the muscles along his jaw, or how his eyes seemed like warm molten gold. There was also a presence about this man; it was not just his height and extremely good looks that drew your attention, it was an aura that demanded respect. The way he walked was like a general walking amongst his troops; it made you stand at attention.

The only other thing that was noticeable was a silver and gold ring he wore on his finger.

As he walked towards them Scott tensed a little. There was something about this guy that made him stand alert; like he best not let his guard down. It may have been how built he was or that strange feeling of respect this man demanded, but it made Scott analyze him and the possible ways he could be fought.

Not that he was expecting a fight, but it would not be the first time a meeting had gone...bad.

"Hello Mr. Xavier, it is a pleasure to meet you," Adonai said extending his hand.

Xavier shook his hand; Adonai's hand easily encompassed his and his grip was a bit tight but Xavier did not flinch. They let go and Adonai smiled.

"Sorry, I have a strong grip," Adonai commented.

"It is quite alright. I imagine a man of your stature is naturally stronger than most. But please, call me Charles or Xavier."

"And you may call me Adonai. But who are your fellows?"

"This is Scott Summers and his wife Jean Grey-Summers. They teach at my school and are the co-headmaster and co-headmistress," Xavier explained.

He shook Scott's hand and took Jean's hand and kissed her knuckles. Scott frowned at this as his gaze seemed to linger a little too long and Jean seemed to blush a little.

Adonai smiled and let her hand go.

"Thank you for meeting us Adonai, I am sure you must be busy," Xavier said.

"Ah, but I must apologize that I am a bit late. I am a very busy man and running the company is a constant job which takes up a lot of my time."

"Yes, so we won't keep you. I just wanted to meet you and thank you in person for that donation you gave my school," Xavier said.

Adonai sat in his chair, the light from the sun caught his skin and he seemed to shine.

"But of course you are curious right?"

"Yes, I do have silent donors but your donation was public, most wouldn't dare," Xavier answered with a smile.

Adonai reached forward and took an apple from his bowl, offering his guests one which they declined.

"Paradise Inc. has always looked to the future. Mutants dear Xavier, are the future. It is a genetic fact and no matter how hard people try to convince themselves, humanity's days are done with. But instead of going out peacefully, there are those who would wish to fight a senseless war. I do believe humans and mutants can co-exist. I believe that humanity should slip away into extinction quietly, and in a dignified way. In a way, mutants are the children of humans, and like good parents we humans must help build a bright future for you. As I hope one day you mutants will do the same for whatever new strain of humanity pops up thousands of years down the road," Adonai explained.

He bit into his apple.

"You speak as though you are a human as well," Xavier noted.

"Oh I am. I have met a few of your kind before. They were good, honest people like you."

"And you believe me and my X-Men can bring about peace between humans and mutants?" Xavier asked.

"Of course. Were it not for you I believe things would be bad for mutants now. You show humans that not all of you are like Magneto; you show there are those willing to live in peace. It is a dream worth fighting for."

He finished his apple and tossed it into the wastebasket.

"And when that day of peace and prosperity comes people will know we stood proudly with you and helped bring it about," Adonai continued.

"Surely not all of your shareholders will be pleased," Xavier threw in.

"Let me worry about them. I can be very hard to say no to," he responded.

The way he said it seemed to carry a small thread of a threat. Scott didn't have to be psychic to catch this. He had a feeling this man's ways of persuasion could be a little...dark. He didn't know how or what to think of that. Sure he donated a vast sum of money, yet something in Scott's gut told him something was off with this guy.

"How long have you run this company?" Scott asked.

"Since my father died. It's a family thing really. I inherited it from my father, who inherited it from his father who inherited it from his father. I hope one day to pass it on to my son," he said.

"Your name is really unique, Middle East I believe?" Xavier asked.

"Yes, my kin is from that area. I have a dab of Hebrew in me as it were," Adonai replied.

Just then his desk phone began to ring. He pressed the button. "Yes."

"Sir, they need you on floor seven to go over the overseas projects," his secretary said.

"Very well." he pushed the button again, disconnecting the line. "Sorry to cut this short Charles, perhaps we can reschedule," he said.

"Yes, I just wanted to thank you in person," Xavier reiterated.

He extended his hand and Adonai shook it. Scott and Jean got up and Adonai escorted them out.

"Thank you for coming Charles, perhaps one day soon I might get the honor to visit your school," Adonai suggested.

"We would be honored to have you. Thank you again," Xavier said.

"My pleasure, take care," he said, closing his door.

As the trio walked out they talked.

"Think he is legit?" Scott asked.

"Hard to tell, I didn't sense anything from him," Xavier replied.

"Neither did I." Jean said.

"He blocked your telepathy?" Scott inquired.

"Not necessarily. Some people are easier to read then others. Others are a bit harder to read or sense. It could be Adonai is of the latter."

"Or he is lying to us."

"I think Scott is right. This guy is too good to be true," Jean noted.

"I admit I have my suspicions," Xavier agreed.

"Could he be a mutant?" Scott asked.

"Seems kind of pointless to lie to us about it," Jean said.

"He could be a mutate. He doesn't have to be a mutant to have powers," Scott said.

The Fantastic Four, Spiderman, the Hulk. Now it seems like radiation of any kind could bring you super powers. Or a special serum, or a special suit of armor, or magic powers, or even just beyond Olympic level skills and one could be considered super human**.**

"We will have to keep an eye on him. Normally it is not polite to look a gift horse in the mouth, but when it comes to the safety of the students I like to check the teeth," Xavier said.

Once they reached the ground floor he continued to speak.

"There was something...familiar about his mind, from what I could feel. We still don't know who it was that helped Michael when he was under Lady Mastermind's thrall. All knowledge of that seems to have been erased from his mind."

"But besides you, who could be powerful enough to erase memories over a vast distance?" Scott asked.

"And that is the question," Xavier muttered.

Adonai smiled.

Xavier had no idea who or what he was. He was pleased with what he saw when Xavier shook his hand. He didn't know Adonai had scanned his existence and knew about Michael's progress.

Had he scanned his mind, Xavier would have sensed it, but psychometry is not scanning one's mind; it is scanning one's past so Xavier had no idea all those times he shook his hand he was telling him more and more about himself and Michael.

"Wonderful, the boy is doing even better," he said to himself.

He walked over to his desk and grabbed another apple and made his way to the seventh floor. Soon the time would be right and he would once again make himself known to Michael.

Things were going much better than he anticipated.

He would have to take care of the psychic blocks in his mind; those might hinder the boy's progress. But he would do that later, for now he would let Xavier train him, to teach him the basics.

Then when the time was right Adonai would take Michael and turn him into the man he was destined to be. Adonai had waited centuries for this moment and wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

**Fusedtwilight: So what do you all think of the Champions? What do you think of Michael's codename? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 13

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and thanks to Grey Streaked Fur and Black-Ice for the reviews and AnaleaseTurner for her character Guardian, the last OC.**

"Alright guys, listen up," Warren said. "Today will be your first mission."

"Awesome! Are we going to fight Magneto? The Sentinels? The Brood?" Devin asked.

"No, we are going to retrieve a mutant," Rickard said.

"Why us?" Angie asked.

"Because I volunteered you for this mission," Warren replied.

"But we have only been a team for a week," Wayne noted, looking tired.

"Yes, but you will not be going alone. I will also be going, as will Logan and Kurt," Warren said.

"So is this a simple grab 'em and enroll them or what?" Jacob asked.

"Word has reached the Professor of Mutant Activity in Berlin, Germany. Cerebro has confirmed a mutant presence there," Warren informed them.

"What kind of mutant are we dealing with?" Angie questioned.

"We're not one hundred percent certain. We know it is a girl and she appears to be a psychic of some kind. There are reports of people claiming to having seen an angel and been blessed by her," Warren informed her.

"Blessed?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, apparently she heals them of mental scars. And as a psychic it would be easy for her to use her telepathy to heal their traumas."

"Or make them think they are happy," Rickard said.

"Exactly, which is why we need to find out if this mutant is doing more harm than good," Warren continued.

"What do we do when we find her?" Angie asked.

"Offer her a place at the school."

"And if she is causing a problem and doesn't intend to stop?" Wayne asked.

"We will cross that bridge when if and when we get there," Warren said.

* * *

><p>"And so our heroes set off to a faraway land, will they find a new friend? Or a new foe?"<p>

"Devin, why are you speaking to yourself?" Angie asked.

"I'm bored," Devin responded.

They were in the X-jet flying to Berlin. It was going to take a few hours though. Some of them brought a book to read, or a portable game to play.

Angie was reading a book about flowers and gardening, Michael was reading a bible, and Wayne was sleeping, with his wings wrapped around his body. Rickard was listening to his I-pod, and Jacob was playing his PSP.

"Well you should have brought something to entertain yourself. Angie scolded.

"Well, if I had known it was going to take this long I would have. Seriously I thought this thing could go faster," Devin said.

"If you want to run there be my guest. I would be more than happy to toss you out," Logan laughed.

"No, I am fine," Devin said quickly.

"Thought so."

"What are you reading?" Jacob asked Michael.

"The Bible," Michael said.

"You actually read that?" Jacob asked.

"Well yeah. Don't you?"

"I kind of skimmed it," Jacob admitted.

"You should read it. A lot of people just assume stuff about God without even reading it. If they just took the time they would see it's not as complicated as they think," Michael told him.

"Which part are you on?"

"The part where God destroys Sodom and Gomorrah. They were these great cities but they were full of wicked sinners. But Abraham, a good man begged God to spare the city if he could find fifty good men, and for the sake of these righteous men God agreed. Sadly he could not find that many good men so he lowered the number more and more and God agreed each time. One day God sent two angels to Sodom and were met by Abraham's nephew Lot. Lot thought they were strangers and fearing for their safety offered them food and lodging at his home. However, the citizens saw them enter Lot's home and demanded that Lot and his family hand them over because they might steal from them...and possibly rape and kill them as well. Lot refused and they were about to harm him, but the angels robbed them of their sight. Since not even ten good men could be found, the angels told Lot and his family to flee the city and to not look back. As the family ran God destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah with fire and brimstone. Lot's wife couldn't resist the temptation and turned back to look and then she was turned into a pillar of salt."

"...That's kind of depressing," Jacob stated.

"A little."

"So why do you read it?"

"To remind myself where evil and sin lead too. And when an angel tells you to do something, it is a good thing to listen to them," Michael said.

"You really believe in all that God stuff?" Jacob inquired.

"Of course, don't you?"

"I don't know. I mean, there can be some messed up parts in The Bible, like Lot's wife. She is turned into salt because she looked at the cities being destroyed? That's messed up."

"She saw something she was not meant to see. The wrath of God is a terrible thing, not meant to be seen by mortals," Michael said.

"So you think the angels were just warning them so they wouldn't be killed?" Jacob asked.

"Of course."

"Okay, what about how The Bible bashes homosexuality?" Jacob continued with his questions.

Rickard who had been removing his earphones heard what he said and listened in on the conversation.

"Aren't sodomites named after the city of Sodom? And didn't they say that the city of Sodom was filled with men who were gay?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but God didn't just kill them because they were gay. He killed them because they committed many other wicked deeds. I think it wasn't so much that they laid with other men, as much as it was that they were willing to force themselves on other men for their own sick pleasure that did them in," Michael voiced.

"So, you don't think God hates homos?" Jacob asked.

"I don't think God hates anything or anyone. I don't think He hates evil people either."

"Then how do you explain Hell?"

"I think God can be kind and merciful, but He can also be severe and wrathful. A good parent must balance love and discipline after all. I think it hurts God to see the damned suffer, but He knows that evil acts cannot go unpunished. I mean, if God really does hate evil then He wouldn't have allowed us to redeem ourselves and He wouldn't have had Jesus die on the cross for us."

"You really put some thought into this, huh?" Jacob noted.

"Yeah, being locked up for six years in an attic gave me the time I needed to come to an understanding with the Lord," Michael said with a smile.

"So you're really not bothered by homosexuals?" Jacob asked.

"I am not bothered by a lot of things," Michael answered.

"Boreas seemed to bother you," Jacob persisted.

"Oh, well...he found my bad side," Michael agreed.

"Remind me not to find your bad side," Jacob laughed.

Rickard smiled and they all continued on to Berlin.

* * *

><p>"And so our heroes arrived in Berlin to begin their epic quest on the way to becoming X-men," Devin narrated.<p>

"Are you always going to do this on every mission?" Angie asked.

"Someone has to chronicle the epic adventures of the Champions," Devin said.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Michael exclaimed.

They had landed the X-jet outside the city and had driven the rest of the way there. Thad had driven through numerous woodlands and passed many lakes before they reached the city. This was the first time everyone but Rickard had been overseas since he was from Sweden.

The X-Men had traveled to many exotic locations before.

Once they arrived in the city they stared out the windows at the buildings and landmarks they passed. Wayne had a book open about Berlin.

"We have got to see the Brandenburg Gate! Oh, and the Charlottenburg Palace!"

"We're not here for sightseeing, we are on a mission," Logan said.

"Logan is right, vemust come up with a plan of action," Kurt commented. He wore an image inducer so he looked human.

"What's to plan? We find the chick and find out if she is cool or psycho," Devin smirked.

"We can't just go up to her. For all we know she is hiding her mutation," Angie argued.

"Angie is right, not many people are aware of the supposed healer who can cleanse you of all your woes, though the papers are starting to quickly catch on," Warren said.

"So what do we do?"

"First we check out the church in question," Warren said.

* * *

><p>They continued to drive through the city. They came to one of many churches. Michael was excited to go inside because he was a big fan of old style churches. The ones made from stone, with rose windows and filled with statues of saints and angels.<p>

They walked into the building, a few people were here, some were in prayers, and others were talking quietly to one another.

At the altar a priest was talking to a nun. They both turned to look at the group as they entered. He said something to the nun and she turned and walked off.

He walked up to the group, a friendly smile on his face. "Guten Tag, English?"

"Yes, we speak English," Kurt said.

The priest smiled. "I knew it; I am very good at spotting...Americans? But judging from your accent you are obviously German."

"Except my two friends." Kurt waved his hand at Rickard and Logan. "The rest are American."

"Yes, we get many tourists and architects who come looking to see the old churches. Is there anything I can help you with? Or were you just looking?"

"We were hoping you could maybe answer some questions for us," Kurt began.

"Certainly," the priest said.

You guys go...look around, but don't get into any trouble," Warren said. He gave Devin and Wayne a long look when he said this.

The Champions wondered off, to look around. Logan, Warren and Kurt stayed behind to talk to the priest.

"So what can I do for you?" the priest asked.

"Father, we ver vondering if maybe you could tell us reports of there being an angel in your church?"

"All churches have angels," the priest responded.

"We mean the one the papers are talking about?" Warren clarified.

The priest chuckled. "Oh yes, that. I fear that is just the papers taking things to...an extreme. It is true, some have come to our church and in prayer had a revelation of an angel who helped heal them of their turmoil. If one prays enough and is pure enough God may bestow upon a vision to any of us."

"So you really think it was a real angel?" Warren asked.

"Of course. People still have visions of them. Sadly, in today's age, most people would think such claims as a hallucination or a testament to madness."

"Could it be possible that this angel could actually be...a mutant?" Kurt wondered.

Kurt knew how sensitive mutants were to church-going people. He had almost had a stake driven into his heart when a mob accused him of being a demon.

"I know some vould rather believe a mutant then an angel, but I know that it is by the grace of God that people who come here and ask for relief may find it. Stay a while, pray to the altar, tell God you torment and I am sure you too may be visited," the priest said. He turned to walk away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some duties to attend to."

He left the trio alone. Once he was out of earshot Logan spoke. "He is blowing smoke up our asses."

"Logan!" Kurt admonished, angry Logan would curse in a church.

"Trust me, all my senses tell me he is keeping something from us," Logan retorted.

"Maybe we should have just told him we are the X-men," Warren said.

"Like that ever goes well," Logan stated.

* * *

><p>The Champions were wandering around the church, taking in the sights. Angie walked with Michael, Skald walked with Wayne and Jacob walked with Devin.<p>

So far there wasn't anything unusual to see. No signs of mutant activity.

"Man this sucks," Devin complained.

"Patience is a virtue," Jacob said.

"I am a speedster; I can just run around the church and check around before anyone can notice," Devin said.

"Fine, go ahead," Jacob relented.

Devin looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then in the blink of an eye he was gone, a small gust of wind blew as he ran away. A few seconds later there was another gust and he was back.

"Nope, nothing," he commented.

"Devin, for all we know the mutant could be someone who works in the church, they might even look human," Jake said.

"So how are we going to find this mutant?" Devin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I can sniff him or her out?"

"Are mutant scents different from human scents?"

"Sometimes. It depends on the mutation. Animal mutants have a scent similar to the animal they mimic, others have unique scents do to their unique biology, others have no scent at all," Jacob answered.

"Well, start sniffing then," Devin grinned.

"Give me a moment, my Wendigo senses are not as strong when I am in human form," he said.

Devin followed him as he walked around trying to catch any odd smells, but there was nothing.

Wayne was trying to use his super-hearing to see if he could hear anything. "What you got?" Rickard asked.

"I can't tell what they're saying, they speak German. I can't even pronounce half the-"

Before he could finish the church bell began to ring.

"Son of a bitch!" Wayne shrieked.

He covered his ears and Rickard quickly used his power to make the sound waves around Wayne softer.

"Damn it! What the hell was that!?" Wayne asked.

"The church bell, I think they are about to begin a mass or something," Rickard responded.

The doors opened and people began to walk in. The Champions all met up.

"What do we do now?" Angie asked.

"Where are Warren and the others?" Michael asked.

"I don't see them," Jacob said.

"Guys, maybe they are testing us. This is our first mission," Rickard reminded them.

"So what should we do?" Devin asked.

"I have an idea!" Michael exclaimed.

"What?" Rickard asked.

"We stay until mass is over."

Everyone looked at him like he grew a second pair of wings.

"Really?" Devin asked.

"Think about it, it would give us a reason to stay longer and we might see something unusual," Michael explained.

"But church is boring, and I have a feeling German church is even more boring," Devin griped.

"What other choice do we have?" Michael asked.

The Champions were at church.

All but five of them were extremely bored. Guess which one was not.

Michael paid close attention as the priest spoke. (Even though he had no idea what the priest was saying.)

"God, kill me now," Angie groaned.

"Angie!" Michael chastised.

"Sorry, but I would do anything for something fun to happen."

Just then the door slammed open and a group of men walked in.

The men were wearing black robes with white crosses drawn on them. There was an air around them; something dangerous, and a religious fanaticism danced in their eyes.

Michael looked at Angie. "Ask and ye shall receive."

The men began to speak, and Rickard translated as he knew German.

"My fellow Catholics! Lend me your ear!" the leader bellowed.

"What is this? Why do you interrupt us?" the priest asked.

"There is a demon amongst you all! A demon who masquerades as an angel!" the leader yelled.

"Wait, aren't those the Purifiers?" Wayne asked.

"Crap they are!" Angie hissed.

The Purifiers were an anti-mutantgroup made up of extremely religious fanatics who thought killing mutants was what God wanted normal humans to do. They were known to go to extreme lengths to do such things, even if it meant normal humans got caught in the crossfire. What they were doing was God's will...or so they thought.

"What nonsense do you speak?" the priest asked.

"Brothers and sister, you have heard in the papers of an angel that cures people of their woes! This is a blasphemous outrage! It is no angel, but a mutant!" The purifier leader spat the word mutant like it was a dirty word. "We have come to weed out this abomination that would defile the Holy Lord's home in such a way!"

The priest stepped down from the altar and walked towards the purifiers.

"Should we do something?" Angie asked.

"I say we take these jerks out!" Devin spat.

"No wait a moment," Rickard spoke up.

"This is a house of God; I will not have you sprouting such nonsense!"

The leader waved his hand and two of the other purifiers grabbed the priest by his arms.

"You sir are a false prophet! You use this demon to defile the minds of your parishes!" the purifier leader barked.

"I do no such thing! Unhand me at once!"

The people could do nothing but watch in horror at the growing escalation of the situation. The tension was rising though and the people were becoming more and more restless. They whispered to one another.

Some wanted to learn more, others wished this would end.

"You will tell us where the monster is so we may ferret it out!" the purifier leader exclaimed.

"I will tell you nothing! Leave at once!" the priest yelled.

"We will have knowledge of this monster, even if we must beat it out of you!"

The one Purifier brought up his fist and slammed it into the old priest's gut. People screamed in shock and outrage at such an act.

The Champions stood up and got ready to attack when a voice called out. "Stop!"

All eyes turned towards the altar. Michael, and just about everyone else, gasped.

There in front of the altar stood a girl in a white summer dress, wearing a pair of white opera gloves, a rosary and a veil that hid some of her face. She was about five foot three with pale skin and she was thin. But what was more startling was the fact she had a pair of white angel wings growing from her back.

"It's an angel!"

"Blessed be!"

"We are saved!"

"God be praised!"

"What a babe!" Devin remarked with a smile.

"Time and a place Devin," Angie admonished.

"I am the one you want, leave these people alone!" the girl exclaimed.

"There you are monster!" the Purifier leader yelled. "Show yourself!"

The girl took of her veil. Her eyes were black and her long and pale blonde. There was a black swirly tattoo that went down to her cheekbones.

"My name is Franziska. I am the Guardian of this place!"

"Wow, this is getting good," Angie grinned.

"She's like you Michael," Devin stated.

"Think she has fire powers too?" Jacob asked.

Just then all the Purifiers pulled out guns. People in the church cried out in fear.

"You will come with us now and face divine judgment!" the leader growled.

The priest fell to the ground when his captors let him go. He clutched his stomach and two brave people got up to help him.

"Franziska! Run!" he screamed.

Franziska did not seem fazed at all. She glared at the Purifiers with an icy look.

"I am going nowhere with you. As I said, I am the Guardian of this place."

"Fire!" the leader commanded.

The Purifiers shot their guns, but Franziska just raised her hands and the bullets stopped before they reached her. They were held there by some unseen force.

"It is a name I have for a reason."

The bullets fell to the floor. She spread her wings and rose in the air. But her wings did not move at all; it was not her wings that kept her airborne.

"Leave this place now!" she admonished.

"It will take more than that to stop us!" the leader cried.

"And that is our que," Rickard noted.

The Champions got up and stood in the middle of the aisle. "You heard the lady!" Jacob yelled.

"Stay out of this!" the leader roared.

Michael took off his shirt and spread his wings. More people gasped at the sight of them. His angel fire covered his whole arms; from the tips of his fingers to the tops of his shoulders.

"Leave now! You have no right to bring violence into God's house!"

"See! More mutants! They're everywhere! The she-bitch has infected them all! Kill them all!" leader shrieked, his eyes filled with a manic light.

The Purifiers began to aim their guns at the crowd. Devin ran around them, gathering their guns from their hands. He ran back to his teammates, dumping the guns on the ground. A cocky smile was on his face.

"Miss Guardian, would you please open the door?" Michael asked.

Franziska waved her hands and the doors to the church opened. Michael pointed his hands at the Purifiers. The fire struck; in a beam of light, fire and lightning ran right into the group. It was not strong enough to kill them, but it did send them flying out of the church.

BAMF!

Logan, Kurt and Warren appeared in a puff of smoke. They turned to look at the Champions. "We'll take it from here guys. Take care of the priest!" Warren ordered.

The X-men ran out of the church, after the Purifiers and Franziska closed the doors.

"Wow, we need to come to church more often," Devin stated.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the X-men were talking to the priest and Franziska in his office.<p>

"She came to us many months ago," he explained. "I knew what she was right away, but I could not turn her away. She has no family to go to and I knew the dangers she faced. She told me how she could hear thoughts and move things with her mind. So, I began to help her learn to use her power. Eventually she learned how to heal those who carry mental trauma and she can heal them of it."

"How do you do zhat?" Kurt asked Franziska.

"I look into their minds; it is easy to see what weighs them down. It is usually at the forefront of their mind. Sometimes I take away memories that are too traumatic for them to handle. Those who are filled with loss and grief I fill their minds with the memories they have of those who they have lost. For those who have committed a crime I convince them to confess and turn themselves in," she explained.

"With her power, she has been able to help people in a vay I could not," the priest commended.

"By entering their minds and screwing with their thoughts?" Logan asked.

"My intentions are good; all I want to do is help people. This gift helps me cure them of the thoughts that plague them. Only rarely do I have to alter their memories. I have saved people from committing suicide by helping them overcome their grief," Franziska assured him.

"How do you fly?" Michael asked.

She turned to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"I noticed your wings didn't move," he said.

"Yes, I am unable to fly. I can move my wings but they can't keep me airborne. I can use them to glide, however. I use my power to keep myself in the air though."

"You're pretty powerful," Warren said in awe.

"I have had much time to practice my skills thanks to Father Maxwell," she said.

"I thank you for your help, obviously God wanted you here to stop those madmen," he said.

"They will be back though, I am sure the news of a mutant living in a church has already spread to half the city," Warren grumbled.

Father Maxwell sighed. "Yes, I fear you are right. Franziska, it is no longer safe here. She should go with you."

"But father, I am needed here," Franziska cried, looking distraught at the idea of leaving.

"You are a good girl Franziska, but it is too dangerous for you. You need a life of peace and safety, which I believe these people can give you. Just think of the things you could learn from them, think of how powerful you could become, think of how you could help people then," he said, trying to persuade her.

Franziska looked like she still didn't want to go, but in the end she lowered her head. "I will go, but once I learn everything I need to, and I am strong enough to protect myself and the church then I will come back," she announced.

Father Maxwell smiled. "I would hope you would also visit on occasion."

"Of course I will," she said.

She hugged Father Maxwell and he hugged her back.

* * *

><p>"And so our heroes return home, successful in their first mission," Devin continued his narration.<p>

"Devin, I will strangle you I swear!" Angie muttered.

"Well done guys, that went smoother than I expected it to," Warren said with a smile.

Michael was talking to Franziska, telling her all about Xavier's.

"I think you will like it, they teach you normal school things but also how to control your powers and use them in ways you can't imagine. There are a bunch of telepaths like Mrs. Summers, Miss Frost, Mr. Xavier, Miss Sage, the Stepford Cuckoos and a bunch more. And we also have a bunch more telekinetics. We got this room where we practice our powers and a gym and a pool."

She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you the one from the YouTube video?"

Michael's smile vanished and a small blush appeared on his face. "I hate YouTube," he admitted.

"I thought I recognized you when you shot that fire," she said.

"Sorry you had to leave. I know you wanted to stay, but one day you will go back," Michael said.

She smiled. "Thank you for being kind to me. Are there more at the school? Like you and me?"

"Well there is Warren and one other student called Jay. But his wings are red not white."

"Are there no more?"

"Well there are plenty of students with wings, but they're not like ours. They're like bat wings or insect wings," Michael explained.

"I am looking forward to going there," she said.

"I think you will like it; everyone is friendly. Well, most of them. But I think you will get along well with everyone."

* * *

><p>Time passed at Xavier's.<p>

Every once in a while the X-men were called to go on a mission or stop some mutant from destroying things, or stop some evil aliens from invading the planet.

The Champions continued to train, getting closer as a team and as schoolmates.

Franziska took a little while to adjust to being in the school. She had not been as sheltered as Michael had been so she was more aware of socializing with others then he was. She was also more up-to-date with the times than Michael had been.

She made a few friends while she was there. She was also very bright; becoming one of the top students at the school. She, like Michael, joined a Christian group made up of students who were deeply religious. They would meet a few times a week to discuss God and other things.

Franziska would tell people of her days in Berlin, helping the people find peace. But she never told anyone of her parents, or where she came from. She told no one of her past.

And many knew that if a mutant wasn't ready to talk about their past, it was best not to ask because some mutants have too dark a history to share.

Michael began to attend church; he would go there every Sunday morning for mass. Many of the students and teachers went there as well. It was the only church that allowed mutants.

He enjoyed the prayer and the quiet. It let him think.

In that time Michael's life was quiet and peaceful; no mutants came after him wanting to use him for his powers to create some death machine. Also, no new powers manifested.

He had been talking to his family more frequently, except his father. Jay helped him make a Facebook account and Maya and Paxton were able to keep in touch with him online.

Then came the night that Michael had been dreading for a while.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the school play.<p>

Michael peeked from behind the curtain.

He saw his family sitting down in the audience. They had all dressed up for the occasion. Michael had been surprised when his mother called and told him they would be coming.

He closed the curtain and took a deep breath.

He wore a white toga and a laurel crown; it made him look Greek. His skin had been powdered to make it look white to help him get into his role as Ariel.

The school had been opened to the general public. Many parents had been invited to see their children perform.

Michael was really nervous; he was having a bad case of stage fright.

"You okay Michael?" Kurt asked noticing Michael looking a little edgy.

"I am scared Kurt, what if I forget my lines?" he asked.

"Don't vorry, you vill be fine, you did very vell in rehearsal," Kurt reminded him with a smile.

"But that was before I had a monster crowd looking at me," he said.

"It is just nerves, we all get them our first time," Kurt said. "Come, you need a little more powder on your face, would someone please powder Michael up a bit!" Kurt called.

"I'll do it," Hope said. She started to walk forward, a compact in her hand.

Then as if by magic Megan appeared, pushing her out of the way. "I got him."

She walked up to him and opened up her own disk.

"Let's put some more on your chest," she said with a smile.

"But I don't need powder on my chest," Michael argued.

"I think you do," she said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

><p>After the play everyone stood on the stage and was bowing to the audience.<p>

He saw his family standing up and all applauding, even his dad was clapping, though he wasn't smiling.

After that he went to go talk to his family.

"You did wonderful sweetie," his mother gushed.

"You were awesome Mich," Paxton agreed.

"Better than the rest of them," his father muttered.

Michael smiled pleased his father was having a reluctant good time.

"Listen, I was thinking we should all go out to eat...as a family," his father said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we are staying in a motel tonight. I think we should go back and change, then I will come back and get you," his dad said.

"That sounds wonderful!" his mother exclaimed.

"Yeah, it really does," Michael agreed.

In that moment Michael was truly happy. He saw this as a sign of good things to come.

Too bad he really couldn't see the future.

* * *

><p>Anna sat in the back row.<p>

She had gotten in easily because it was opening night and the gates were open for everyone.

She still wore Michael's feather in her hair. Unlike the others who eventually tired of standing outside of the institute, she never lost faith.

She wanted to meet Michael again, she wanted to get to know him a little better...and maybe kiss him again.

All she could think about was the night he had saved her life. She had never been really religious before, but that night affirmed her beliefs.

Michael looked amazing in his toga, his lines were perfect and he did a good job capturing the essence of Ariel; a wind spirit trapped in a tree for many years by an evil sorceress, only to be freed and forced to work for another gentler master.

She did not know Michael was good at the part because he could understand how Ariel felt to be imprisoned when all he wanted to do was be free and fly.

She made sure not to be seen, last thing she wanted was his friends to see her and toss her out.

After the play was over she decided to leave but on her way out she ran into someone.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It is okay," the girl said.

She had a blindfold on and wore a black dress in a purple shroud. She had to be blind with the blindfold on yet she didn't have a stick and no one was with her.

"Yes, it is okay. I meant to bump into you. No, I am not trying to be rude. We need to talk," the girl said.

"I am sorry...do I-"

"No, we have not met. And yes I know you should not be here. But I am not going to turn you in. Please, we must talk," she repeated.

She turned and began to walk away. Anna looked around and saw no one was watching them. She followed the girl until they were out of the Theater Room and away from the rest of the people.

The girl turned to face her.

"You are drawn to Michael, yes?" she asked.

Before Anna could speak the girl spoke again.

"Yes, I know, he is rather beautiful. My name is Ruth, and I am here to tell you, you must follow him," she said.

"Um...am I being punked?" Anna asked.

"No, this is utterly serious. I see Michael is going to be led into trouble, and you have to be the one to save him. Just follow him tonight and follow your instincts. You will give him the time he needs to survive."

Before Anna could ask what she meant Ruth turned and walked away.

Anna didn't know what was going on, but something inside her told her to listen to Ruth and follow Michael.

* * *

><p>Later, Michael and Warren sat on the front steps.<p>

"You did well tonight Michael," Warren praised.

"Thanks Warren. You know, coming here was really the best thing for me," Michael said. "I made friends and I learned to control my powers. And now my family is finally seeing being a mutant isn't bad," Michael said.

"I am glad things are turning out better for you," Warren said.

"Yeah, I guess God heard my prayers after all," Michael smiled.

They saw Michael's dad pulling into the driveway.

"Well, I will be back later Warren," Michael said.

"Have fun, if you need anything call," Warren said.

He watched Michael get into the car and he and his father drove off. Warren went back inside, to help clean up the auditorium.

* * *

><p>As Michael and his dad drove past the gates they did not notice another car following them. It had its lights off and was a black color, so it blended in with the night.<p>

Anna followed them, making sure to keep a distance.

"It's okay Anna, you're only following the guy you are crushing on whom you have been stalking because some blind girl told you to...God I am more of a weirdo then my brother," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Michael and his dad they sat quietly in the car. Michael thought his dad looked a little tense but didn't inquire about it.<p>

"So, are we going to pick up the others?" Michael asked.

"Yes. But I wanted us to talk before we do," his dad began.

"Oh...okay," Michael said wearily.

"There is something...your mother and I have kept from you and your siblings," he continued.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Mutation...runs in the family," he said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"My father...your grandfather was a mutant," his dad stated.

"What?" Michael asked.

Michael's grandparents were all dead. His mother's parents died in a car accident before he was born and his father's mother died of cancer when Michael was six.

From what he could remember of his grandmother, she was a kind lady with a warm smile who loved to give out hugs. Nathan's father was never discussed. If Mya and Paxton asked about him, Nathan said he was gone and they left it at that.

"He was like you. He had wings and could control love. Make people fall in love and stuff, was also able to make people love or feel a powerful attraction to him and he was able to hypnotize people with his voice, make them do what he wanted. He was a vigilante in the late sixties; his code name was Ardor. But he was killed by the Sentinels when they first started hunting mutants," Nathan explained.

"But if your dad was a super hero...why do you hate mutants?" Michael asked.

"Because he raped my mother, your grandmother," his dad replied.

"What?" Michael asked horrified.

"My parents...they grew up together. My father always had a thing for my mother but she just wasn't attracted to him in that way. She was set to marry another man when my father used his power to make her love him. She left her fiance on the day of her wedding and went off with my father. He used his power to keep her in love with him," Nathan went on to explain.

"How...how do you know he did?" Michael asked.

"Because after a while, without him whispering into her ear, his power began to fade. She realized what he had done; his power made her addicted to him, without him she began to fade. She wouldn't sleep, wouldn't eat and was almost catatonic. I had to take care of her. After a long time she snapped out of it and when I got older she told me the truth. That is why I hate your kind Michael, because my father hurt my mother. Even on her deathbed she still cried for him, still pined for him. It was why she never remarried. His power left a mark on her so she desired only him, even in death," his father concluded.

"Oh...dad, I am so sorry," Michael said.

"It wasn't just my dad. Your mother's brother was a mutant," his dad went on.

"You mean the one we don't mention?" he asked.

"We don't mention him for a reason. He had wings; only instead of two he had six. Nasty bastard, he started a cult. He fed on his follower's devotion; the more they believed he was a real angel the stronger he became. But he vanished one day and was never found."

Michael was starting to understand why his parents had been so scared when he manifested his powers if that was what his uncle and grandfather were like.

"So when your wings grew out of your back we were afraid you would be just like them," his father said.

"But I am not them dad...I told you, I don't want to be a mutant. I just want to be a normal kid," Michael said sadly.

His father pulled over and put on the brakes.

"What if you could be normal?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

His dad grabbed his hand, he looked so desperate. His face softened and became more gentle and pleading.

"Michael, what if I had a way for you to become human again? Would you really be willing to give up the powers? To become a normal human again?" his dad asked.

"Of course...I love my friends at Xavier's. But you're my father and I want you to love me again," Michael cried.

Tears began to run down his face. Seeing the softness in his father's face after so long made him remember the good old days before he was a mutant. When his dad used to play with him and love him.

"I always loved you Michael, even when I was a right bastard to you. I know I was harsh, and I hated doing it to you, but I thought if I could keep you from using your powers maybe they would go away. I prayed every night to God for your salvation and he heard my prayers!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I met a man who claims he can cure you. I trust this man, he is a good man. Do you trust me Michael?" his father asked.

"Yes, I do," Michael nodded his head.

"Then let's go meet him now. He can cure you tonight!"

"Tonight?" Michael asked.

"Yes, right now. We can do it and by this time next week you can be back home with us!"

Michael thought for a moment. He had grown attached to everyone at the institute. He had finally learned to master his powers.

But temptation can be really difficult to refuse.

"Okay," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as the car drove off again.<p>

"Okay, weird," she said to herself.

She continued to drive after the car, being careful to remain hidden.

They drove to the city and stopped at a church. The streets were empty and not a soul could be seen. Anna watched as Michael and his dad got out of the car and walked into the church.

"Should I go in after them?" she spoke to herself.

She had her hand on the handle and was about to get out when she saw a van pull up to the church. Then a group of men got out and she gasped.

She recognized them from the TV. They were those religious nuts who hated mutants.

"Purifiers!" she shouted.

* * *

><p>Michael and his father walked into the church.<p>

No one was there and it was very quiet.

"Dad, who are we meeting?" Michael asked.

"Like I said, a good man Michael, he promised he can cure you," Nathan said.

"And I did not lie," a voice spoke.

Michael and Nathan turned to see Stryker walk from behind a pillar.

"Stryker, I did it, I brought Michael .Can you cure him?" Nathan asked.

Michael could have sworn he heard the name before; it struck a bad chord in his memory. Suddenly he had a bad feeling, like he just did something very stupid.

"Oh yes, I will cure him," Stryker assured Nathan.

Just then the doors opened and a large group of Purifiers walked in carrying guns.

"All we have to do is rip those wings off and reclaim the power of God for the human race," Stryker explained.

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, Michael is in trouble, will the X-Men get to him in time? What does Stryker want with those wings?**


	14. Chapter 14

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 14

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and everyone who reviewed. **

**Will the x-men save Michael? Lets find out.**

"Stryker! What the hell is this?!" Nathan yelled.

"As I promised, I am going to cure your son Nathan; that is what you wanted right?" Stryker asked.

"You didn't say anything about ripping off his wings!" Nathan shouted.

"How else do you think I would have done it?" Stryker asked with a sneer.

Then Michael remembered who he was seeing. It had been a few years ago, this man was on TV, preaching about how God hated mutants.

"You're William Stryker!" Michael exclaimed.

In training the X-Men trainees were warned of all the X-Men's foes. The Brotherhood, the Acolytes, the Hellfire Club, and of course the human threats as well.

Stryker had once kidnapped Xavier and tied him to a machine that would have killed all mutants by making the Professor use his own vast psychic powers to kill them. Luckily, the X-Men managed to stop him.

It didn't stop him for coming up with new plans to try and eradicate mutant kind. He was the man who started the purifiers, finding deranged zealots like himself, who thought God hated all mutants and believed it was his divine will for them to be killed.

"I see my reputation precedes me, and it is such a pleasure to meet the YouTube sensation himself, I have been wanting to meet you for such a long time," Stryker commented.

Michael was about to summon his angel fire when Stryker pulled out a gun and pointed it at his father.

" I so much as see a tiny bit of fire and I will kill your father," Stryker warned.

Michael stood down and glared at Stryker. He knew he was serious, he knew that killing was second nature to the Purifiers, even if it was children.

He had heard stories of the kind of atrocities these men were capable of; they were even willing to kill humans if they got in their way. He remembered hearing a story where they bombed an orphanage because it housed abandoned mutant children as well as human children.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want to help you boy. And to do that, I need your wings," Stryker responded.

He nodded to one of his men and the Purifiershot a tranquilizer dart at Michael hitting him in the arm. Michael instantly felt dizzy and fell to the floor.

"Michael!" Nathan yelled.

He tried to get to him but Stryker pulled his gun out again.

"Now, now, Nathan. Let the boy be," he said.

"You bastard!" Nathan shouted.

"Watch the language; we are in a church you know," Stryker commented.

The Purifiers surrounded Michael, and one of them put a mutant power dampening collar around his neck. They picked him up and carried him off.

"Where are you taking him?" Nathan demanded.

"To a secure location for the procedure," Stryker said.

"Procedure?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we can't amputate his wings here. Imagine all the blood," Stryker sneered.

"You said you would make him human!" Nathan yelled. His heart was thumping loud in his chest. He couldn't believe he trusted this man. He couldn't believe he handed his son to a psychopath.

"And I will. Removing the wings from your son will strip him of all his powers. But I am afraid it will have the side effect of killing him."

"But that wasn't our deal!" Nathan cried.

"Relax man, I killed my own son as soon as he was born when I saw what he was. At least your son will die a human," Stryker said.

"Why do you want his wings?" Nathan asked.

Stryker smiled and began to walk toward Nathan. "Let's just say I want what's in his wings."

He struck Nathan in the face, knocking him out cold.

Stryker pocketed his gun and headed out the church, leaving Nathan unconscious in the church.

* * *

><p>Anna watched as Michael's unconscious body was carried out and tossed into the van.<p>

She saw an older man walk out and get in the van and it drove off.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

She quickly started the car and kept the lights of and followed the van. She looked for her cell to dial the police but to her frustration found the battery was dead; she had a bad habit of forgetting to charge it.

They drove a while until they came to a large abandoned warehouse. They got out and carried Michael quickly inside.

"Oh Lord, what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

She parked her car and got out. She quickly looked around to see if anymore Purifiers were around. She quietly made her way to the warehouse.

She didn't even make it ten feet from the door when three Purifiers appeared as if out of thin air, their guns pointed at her.

* * *

><p>Nathan woke up, his face was on the cold floor and his jaw hurt.<p>

He instantly remembered what happened and a single tear slid down his face.

"Oh God, Michael, forgive me!" he cried.

He stood up, clutching his jaw. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and dialed the Xavier Institute's number.

* * *

><p>Warren was with Elizabeth.<p>

They were just finishing up helping clean up the Theater Room when Ruth walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir," she said politely.

"Hello Ruth, can I help you with something?" Warren asked.

"Yes, you are about to be angry with me for not saying something sooner," Ruth said.

"Angry? Angry about what?"

"About the danger Michael is in?" she explained.

"Danger? Ruth what do you mean?" Warren questioned.

Warren knew Ruth was a powerful clairvoyant. She could see into the future, some said she even saw into the past.

"I have seen this coming, but I could not stop it. Yes, Michael is in danger, terrible danger. Right now his father is calling to let us know what he has done. I just want you to know Michael will be okay, I have sent him someone who will buy him time," Ruth stated.

Just then Xavier's voice could be telepathically heard.

_-X-Men! We have an emergency! Prepare to leave immediately!-_

"So it begins. Yes, I saw it coming, no, I could not have stopped it. I do hope Michael can forgive me, I know this will hurt him a lot," Ruth said sadly.

* * *

><p>Michael woke up.<p>

He was staring at a concrete floor.

He was on one of those surgery tables with a hole cut out for your face when they make you lay on your belly.

Bright lights were on and he could hear people moving around.

He tried to summon his power but nothing happened. He could still feel it inside him, but it was like something was keeping him from tapping into it.

He then tried to move his arms and legs but found they were strapped onto the bed.

"Ah, I see our patient is awake," Stryker noted.

"What...are you doing...to me?" Michael asked still feeling weary.

"Getting ready to remove your wings son, I promised your father I would make you human," Stryker explained.

"What?...No...no! Let me go!" Michael yelled. He continued to struggle, he didn't know what Stryker meant by remove his wings...okay he got the idea, but he didn't think it was going to be a fun process.

"Yell all you like, but I suggest you save your breath for when we begin. Afraid we couldn't afford any pain killers," Stryker said, Michael could hear the sneer in his voice.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Michael cried.

"Because, you have something, something you have no right to have," Stryker said his voice cold as ice.

"What?" Michael asked.

"The fire of heaven. The holy light," Stryker spat.

"You mean my angel fire?" Michael asked.

"Oh, it is much more than that; it is the divine wrath of God, it is the force of the armies of paradise. Some time ago a mutant came to us, and before we killed him he told us of a vision he had. He saw a mutant, born as an image of an angel with the power to summon celestial fire. He told us if we severed your wings and attached them to another then that power would be the new vessels to use. At first we thought him a madman and killed him, and then we saw you use your powers and realized he had been right."

He felt people moving closer to him, he could see feet out of the corner of his eyes.

Then he felt hands grabbing his wings. He tried to fight them, he tried flapping his wings, but then he felt a sharp pinch on his leg and his whole body became numb.

"With this power we will lay siege to the X-Men and usher in a new dawn for man. We will reclaim the righteous power of God and use it to fight the evil tainting our world. Too bad you won't live long enough to see it. Now hold still. This will hurt a lot," Stryker gloated.

Michael felt something sharp stab into his wing where it connected to his back.

He never screamed so loud in his life.

* * *

><p>Warren had Nathan pinned against a wall.<p>

"Where is he?" Warren growled.

Wolverine was going around trying to catch the scents of everyone who had been there. He smelled Michael and he caught Stryker's scent as well. He could also smell a bunch of other scents belonging to the Purifiers who took Michael away.

Scott, Bobby, Kurt, Colossus and the Champions were there as well. When they were told Michael was in trouble they immediately geared up.

"I don't know, the bastard took him and knocked me out!" Nathan huffed.

"How could you trust Stryker? You know he is a madman!" Warren shouted.

"He promised me he could cure my son!" Nathan retorted.

"Do you have any idea where Stryker could have taken him?" Scott asked.

"No. All he said was he was going to cut off Michael's wings and that would make him human but it would also kill him. Please, you have to find him!" Nathan pleaded.

"I thought you wanted him to be human?" Warren snarled.

"I don't want him dead! Please you have to find him!" Nathan repeated.

Just then the X-Men heard Xavier speaking to them.

_-Scott, I have located Michael. He is not too far from your location,- _Xavier said telepathically.

"Give us the coordinates professor, come on people, let's move," Scott ordered.

Warren dropped Nathan to the ground and turned to walk out of the church.

"Please, you have to find him before it's too late. Please save my son," Nathan begged.

Warren stopped walking and turned to look at Nathan in disgust.

"I don't know how you can stand to look at yourself in the mirror every morning. Now your hate may cost Michael his life. I suggest you call your wife and inform her of the situation Mr. Bronson. Though I should warn you that after tonight I don't think your family will be able to stand the sight of you. Not after tonight," Warren stated bluntly.

The X-Men left him alone in the church. His phone began to ring and he saw the id that it was Mary.

He let the phone fall to the ground, a powerful wave of shame washed over him and for the first time in a long time, he began to weep.

* * *

><p>The X-Men drove to the warehouse.<p>

Logan and Bobby went in first to make sure it was all clear. They then called the others to let them know it was okay and to hurry up.

The rest of the X-Men rushed into the warehouse.

It was empty save for a small surgical table in the center with a bunch of lights shining on it. There was a girl crying, her hands were covered in blood and Logan and Bobby were hovering over a body.

"Michael!" Warren yelled.

They all ran to Michael. The sight they saw would haunt them forever.

Michael was naked, stripped of clothing and splattered with blood. Where his wings once were, there was nothing save two large gashes. A young woman was holding him, crying, his blood coated her arms and face.

"Oh God, his wings," Angie said covering her mouth with her hands.

"Who are you?" Rickard asked.

"My name is...Anna," she answered.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I..I..I was told by a blind girl to follow Michael. She said I would buy him time!" she cried. "I followed them and I tried to sneak in, but they caught me and I thought they were going to kill me. But this man, he had white hair. He said I was a human so I didn't need to be killed...he...he wanted me to give you a message," she continued.

"What is it? Warren asked.

"He said...he is going to burn you all to ash," she said morosely.

The X-Men covered Michael with a blanket to save him some dignity.

They ran out into the X-Vans and drove off to the Institute.

They took Anna with them, not wanting to leave the poor girl all alone.

Warren had given Michael some of his blood. It healed the cuts on his back and stopped the blood from flowing out but Michael did not wake up.

When they finally arrived at the institute Hank was already standing by with a medical team. They had a gurney ready and strapped him into it and rushed him into the medical bay.

Josh was there waiting, once they put Michael onto one of the beds he put his hands on Michael and began to heal him. But nothing happened.

Michael did not stir from his slumber, nor did his wings grow back. Josh had been learning to use his power to re-grow limbs or organs and had done it a few times when one of the X-Men was seriously hurt. He was one of the most powerful healers to walk to earth; his power allowed him to manipulate the genetic structure of a person.

Yet he could not heal Michael for some reason. His bodily wounds were already healed thanks to Warren's blood transfusion, but Josh could not get Michael to wake up or grow his wings back.

"What's wrong?" Warren asked.

"I...I don't know. I am trying to re-grow his wings but it's not working for some reason. He should be awake now but it's like...It's like even though my power is trying to fix him, something isn't working right," Josh complained.

"I gave him my blood, it healed his wounds but it didn't wake him up either," Warren said.

"Alright, I am going to hook him up," Hank stated.

He got out a heart monitor and connected it to Michael's chest. Warren knew enough to know Michael's stats were low.

"Hank, what's wrong? Why isn't he healing?" Warren asked.

"I don't know Warren. I have been teaching Josh more about biology and anatomy to help him with his power. The only thing I can think of is his condition has something to do with the loss of his wings," Hank sighed.

"Is he stable?" Warren asked.

"For now. You should go talk to his teammates, I am sure they want to know how he is," Hank said.

"Keep me informed," Warren instructed.

He turned around and walked outside the room. The rest of the Champions were outside and Angie was talking to Anna, keeping her calm.

"Is Michael going to make it?" Devin asked looking shaken.

"He is stable for now. For some reason Josh is unable to revive him," Warren said.

"But why? Josh is a miracle worker," Wayne noted.

"We think...it might have something to do with the loss of his wings," Warren said.

He walked over to Anna.

"Anna, we need to talk," he said.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Warren asked.

"No...I wish I could. They brought me in to the warehouse and they were putting the wings inside these boxes. They just left me there," she explained.

"Warren."

Warren looked and saw Xavier wheeling over with Jean, Emma and Tessa.

"Charles, this is Anna," Warren made the introductions.

Warren told Xavier what Anna told him and she filled him in to why she was following Michael.

"I did it because the blind girl said to," she reiterated.

"Jean, Emma. Please see what you can learn from Michael," Xavier said.

The women went inside to scan Michael's mind to see if he had heard anything that might clue them into where Stryker could be.

"I have called his mother and informed her of what has happened, she is on her way now," Xavier told them.

"Professor, why can't we heal him?" Warren asked.

"It's his wings Warren," Tessa explained. "They are his weak spot. They hold his power. They are what allows him to channel his energy. They are his connection to the source of the angel fire."

"So...if we get them back we could heal him?" Warren asked.

"Yes," Tessa said.

"Wait...you said his wings hold his power?" Anna asked. She pulled the feather she got the night she first met Michael from her hair and showed it to them. "So...might this help?"

* * *

><p>Miles away, Stryker groaned in pain as the scientists attached the wings to his back.<p>

"Sorry sir," one of them said.

"No, this pain is good. Sweet to the taste. A mere price to be paid for the power I am about to obtain," Stryker said.

One of the Purifier soldiers walked up to him. "Sir, we are almost done gathering the forces. Tomorrow we will be ready to assault the X-Men," he stated.

"Excellent. By then I should have full access to the fire inside these wings," Stryker boasted.

The scientists finished attaching the wings to his back.

"All done sir."

Stryker expected to feel...something, but the wings didn't so much as twitch.

"I swear to God if that crazy mutie was lying and I just turned myself into a circus freak for no reason, I will-"

Suddenly the wings glowed with a bright white fiery light. Stryker screamed as it spread over his whole body. When it died down he could move the wings and felt the power running through his veins.

"It worked! I have it! I have the power of the host of heaven now!" Striker whooped.

He raised his hand and summoned a ball of white fire. He threw it at a gurney and it exploded into ash.

"Now, for the final touch," Stryker sneered.

One of the scientists handed him a needle filled with some kind of liquid.

"Sir? What is that?" the solider asked.

"Normally, it would be wise to wait for the power to fully settle inside me before we attack. But we will not wait any longer. This is a super-human enhancing drug; a mix of Rave, MGH and hypercortisone D also known as kick."

"But sir, those are highly potent drugs! Who knows what a single drop of that could do to you or how it would affect the wings," the solider argued.

"Let's find out," Stryker said.

He stabbed the needle into his arm and injected the drugs into his body.

His body began to glow again and everyone covered their eyes. When the heat died down they saw that the table he had been sitting on was gone, presumably disintegrated and Stryker had changed. A pair of bull-like horns grew from his forehead, and his eyes were yellow, and cat-like. His nails grew into long sharp claws and he had gotten taller and gained more muscle. A long tail had grown from his backside with a black tuff of hair like a lion's tale.

"There, even better," he remarked, his voice much deeper than before.

"Gather the faithful, time to purify this world," he intoned, his eyes glowed with white fire.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood around Michael.<p>

Anna held the feather in her hand and gently laid it on Michael's chest.

At first nothing happened. Then the feather glowed and was absorbed into his chest.

He opened his eyes and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Wh-where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Michael, you are safe now," Warren said.

"Warren? Where my dad? Is he safe?" Michael asked.

Warren's jaw clenched tight. "He is safe," he replied.

"My wings...did you save them?" he asked.

"No...we didn't save them. The Purifiers have them," Warren said quietly.

A single tear fell down his face. "So...their gone?" he asked.

"I am afraid so," Warren sadly said.

Michael looked around and looked confused when he saw Anna. "Weren't you the one I saved?" he asked, remembering her from the club and the mall.

"Yes, I guess I am the one doing the saving now," Anna said with a sad smile.

Michael smiled. "You're still pretty," he said.

Anna blushed.

"Michael, your family is on their way," Xavier said.

"Is...my dad with them?" Michael questioned.

"I...am not sure," Xavier replied.

The Champions crowded around Michael and began to talk to him, trying to make him feel better. Xavier, Warren and Tessa walked away from them to talk in private.

"Will he get better now?" Warren asked.

"I am afraid not. She bought us some time though. The feathers from his wings are imbued with a small bit of his power. I think his body instinctively reabsorbed the feather and is using the energy to keep going. But eventually it will wear out and when it does...I fear he won't make it," she said glumly.

"We have to get those wings back Charles!" Warren grumbled.

"We will Warren. We will get his wings back, even if we must break down the walls of their base," Xavier said.

He sensed Michael's mother and siblings arrive.

"His family is here," Xavier commented.

"Is his father here?" Warren asked.

"No."

"Good."

Everyone left the room to give Michael and his family some alone time.

Mary was heartbroken.

Her baby was hurt, mutilated and her own husband had a hand to play in this.

Mya wiped her eyes, unable to see her little brother like this, Paxton kept an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, my baby," Mary cried, kissing his head.

"Mother...I'm not...a baby," Michael said gently, still feeling weak.

"Yes you are, you're my baby," she repeated.

"Mother?"

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"Father...he told me...he told me about...your brother and my grandfather," Michael started.

Mary looked surprised, no shocked. "He told you?" she asked.

Michael nodded. "I know...now...why you were so...afraid. You didn't...want me to...be like them."

"Oh Michael, please forgive me. My brother...he was a horrible man," Mary told him.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Paxton asked.

"Tell...them," Michael said.

Mary told her children about her brother and about Nathan's father. About their grandfather being a hero with a dark secret and their uncle who went over the deep end.

"Uncle Joe was a mutant?" Mya asked.

"And a nut job?" Paxton asked.

Mary nodded. "He had always been a pompous ass. He was popular in school and loved to be at the center of attention. But after he became a mutant he could feed off of people's faith and devotion to him. Some people fell under his thrall quicker than others. He started his own cult and took many wives. But one day he just disappeared and the people seemed to wake up. My family had to leave, they turned on us, blamed us for what he did."

"And dad's father was a hero?" Mya asked.

"Well...he did fight crime," Mary said.

"So that's why you and dad flipped so bad when Michael became a mutant...you were both afraid what he would become," Paxton said.

"Yes. After my brother and your grandfather we feared what Michael would become. But that is no excuse for this," Mary clarified.

"It's not...it's not," Michael tried to say.

Just then the door opened and Warren stepped in looking very angry. Nathan followed him looking dejected.

"You!" Mary screamed.

She walked right up to him and slapped him right in the face. Everyone stared in shock. Never once had Marry ever struck her husband.

"You bastard! You evil bastard! How could you do this to your son!" she cried.

She began to beat at his chest with her hands. Nathan didn't try to stop her; he just let her hit him. Warren pulled her back.

"Mary, please. This is not good for Michael," he stated gently.

She looked at Michael and saw he was trying to sit up but Mya and Paxton were trying to keep him down.

"Why are you here? Come to finish the job?" Mary spat.

"No...I...I...is he okay?" Nathan asked.

"Okay! They cut his wings off!"

Nathan flinched like he had been struck again.

"I didn't mean...I just wanted things to be normal," he croaked, his voice hollow.

"Stop...speak...speak to father," Michael said.

"Mom, Michael wants to speak to dad," Paxton said.

"Alone."

"Alone," Paxton repeated.

"No!" Mary shouted, glaring at her husband.

Michael gave her a soft look. "Please?"

Mary sighed and glared at Nathan. "When this is all over pack your bags, I want you out of the house."

She left the room and Mya and Paxton followed her, not looking at their father. Warren glared at Nathan, but before he left he spoke.

"Don't forget, you're in a building full of mutants, so if you try something, you will live to regret it."

He left the room, leaving Nathan and Michael alone. Nathan timidly stepped up to Michael. He looked down at his youngest child while tears fell down his face.

It was odd for Michael to see his father like this; he was so used to seeing the stern, no nonsense Nathan. But now he was seeing a sad, broken version of his father. He didn't know which he preferred.

"Oh Michael...I am so, so sorry."

He fell to his knees and began to weep.

"I was so desperate; I was blinded by my hate and resentment for my own father. I was a fool to trust Stryker. Please believe me when I say I just wanted to help you son," Nathan tried to explain, tears falling down his face and onto the bed.

"If I could go back and change it I would. I would change it all. I would have never locked you in the attic. I would have never treated you so harshly. I would have loved you and cared for you like a real father should. I failed you, I failed you all," he admitted.

He felt Michael put his hand on his head. Michael opened his mouth and spoke.

Outside everyone was waiting quietly. Then the door opened and Nathan bolted out. He ran down the hall and began to cry.

"What did Michael say to him?" Devin asked.

Everyone looked to Wayne, knowing he heard.

"Michael said...I forgive you," Wayne said sadly.

* * *

><p>The next day shined on the school. What should have been a regular day was tense and filled with a dark cloud of sadness.<p>

Naturally everyone heard about what happened. Everyone knew his wings were taken and he was dying. His family had stayed over at the school. Even Nathan was allowed to stay, though it was obvious he was not really welcome. But Michael wanted him to stay.

Michael was starting to become weaker. The feather gave him enough energy to keep on going, but he was rapidly losing that energy.

It was dark out, and the clouds were turning blacker and blacker, preparing for a storm. As if the emotions of the mutants somehow willed the weather to become so dark and foreboding. (Or it could have been Storm.)

The X-Men were doing their best to keep Michael alive and to try and find the Purifiers to reclaim his wings. Warren gave as much blood as he could and Josh used his power to try and give him even an extra second. Had it not been for the feather and the X-Men's best efforts, Michael would be dead by now.

Lots of people visited Michael, offering him well wishes and hoping he got better. They had not told Michael that unless they got his wings back he would die.

His teammates were constantly by his side, lending their support for their most gentle member. They did their best to smile and crack jokes as if nothing was wrong.

But Michael had a feeling; the way everyone acted, the grim atmosphere. The fact he was getting weaker. He was scared, scared to die, scared to leave his family to fall apart.

He should be angry with his dad, furious even. But he couldn't find it in his heart to blame him. He finally understood why his parents feared mutants so much. It wasn't a typical prejudice; it was their own personal tragedies with mutants that installed a deep seated fear of them into their minds.

He didn't want to die, but he especially didn't want to die full of fear and bitterness. So while he had the time he said his prayers to God. He asked for His help in getting his wings back. But if He decided it was time for Michael to die, he thanked him for the time he had.

Anna was sitting next to him now. She told him all about how she had been following him and had been thinking about him. How Ruth told her to follow him and his father, that she would buy him time.

"Guess...she was...right," Michael agreed. "Ruth is...seer. Sees things."

"Then why didn't she try and stop this?" Anna asked.

Michael was too tired to even shrug.

"Maybe...she didn't see...until...it was too...late," he commented. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "You...are...the first girl I ever...kissed."

"Really?" she asked.

"Mmm. It was...nice," he remembered.

She blushed a little. "I thought it was too, you were so stiff and didn't kiss back," she said. She began to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "When you get better...if you want that is, maybe you would like to...hang out?"

"You mean like on a date?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want," she said shyly.

"I would...like that," he said with a smile.

He closed his eyes.

"Michael?" Anna asked.

There was no response.

"Michael?" she asked again. She got up and lightly shook him. "Michael? She said more urgently.

She knew he was still alive because his heart monitor was still going.

"Help! Somebody, help!" she called.

"I am afraid he is in a coma," Hank said.

Warren, Xavier and Michael's family all circled around his body.

"Isn't there something we can do for him Hank?" Xavier asked.

"I am afraid not. Without his wings he is slowly dying. I don't believe he will live to see nightfall unless we get his wings back," Hank said sadly.

"No, please, you have to do something! You're all mutants, surely one of you have the power to do something?" Mary pleaded.

"We have tried, but Michael's connection to his wings has hindered us from healing him," Hank explained.

"We need to find Stryker and now!" Warren barked.

"Hopefully we won't have to wait long. If the message he gave Anna is anything to go on he will come to us," Xavier pointed out.

He turned around and left the Bronson family with their son. Warren followed him. Once they were outside they began to talk.

"Charles, why do you think Stryker took the wings?" Warren asked.

"I think he wishes to control the power inside them. Unlike Magneto, Stryker wants to control it himself. Remember what Destiny's diary said?"

Warren remembered the image of a man horribly transformed.

"You think Stryker is going to what? Put the wings on his own back?" he asked.

"Horrific I know. But I do believe he is the monster in the diary we saw."

"We have to find him soon Professor. We have maybe a day before Michael dies and if we don't get to Stryker then-"

_-Professor we found Stryker!- _Jean's voice said in their heads.

"Wow, that was convenient," Warren said shocked.

* * *

><p>"We want to come with you!" Angie cried.<p>

"Yeah! We can help; we'll show those jerks what happens when you screw with one of the Champions!" Devin added.

The Champions stood in front of Warren. They wanted to go with the gathered X-Men to attack the Purifiers. But Warren wasn't letting them come.

"I am sorry guys, but this is too dangerous of a mission. Only senior X-Men are going," Warren informed them.

"But we have to go, we can help!" Wayne persisted.

"I know you want payback for Michael, but you are still too new to handle a mission of this level. Leave it to us, we will get the wings back," Warren said.

He left to go to the hanger. The Champions stood there, fuming. All except Rickard who remained focused and calm.

"Screw that! We should just go! Hell, I can probably find the wings myself before they do!" Devin remarked.

"Don't do anything rash Devin, we have to leave this to the X-Men," Rickard chastised.

"But-"

Rickard placed his hand on Devin's shoulder. He smiled at him gently. "I know you are angry. I am too. But if we want to help then we need to stay here and watch over Michael. We need to let them do their jobs, Warren is right; we are not ready to fight a group like the Purifiers. We would just get in the way."

Devin glared at the floor. "Fine. But this sucks."

Angie put her hand on Devin's shoulder. "Come on, let's go grab something to eat," she soothed.

Devin followed Angie to the elevator.

"I am going to go check on Michael," Wayne said.

"I'm coming with you," Jacob said.

The two of them walked off. Leaving Rickard alone. Once his teammates were gone Rickard closed his eyes and rubbed his head.

He was angry, furious. He wanted to go find Michael's stupid father and use his power to turn his insides into liquid. Nathan's attitude reminded Rickard a lot of his parents and it brought up some raw feelings.

The image of poor Michael broken and bloody was constantly replaying in his mind. Michael, who was harmless and gentle, (until you pissed him off), who would rather talk then fight, who would rather forgive than hate should never have had this happen to him.

Rickard was the leader; he was supposed to protect his team but he failed.

"Rickard?"

Rickard turned and saw Victor standing in front of him.

"Oh, hey Victor," he said softly.

Victor looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine," he said. "It's just...poor Michael, you know?"

"I know, I thought he was kind of odd when I first met him because he didn't know anything about the stuff a kid his age is supposed to know. But he was always nice and kind and never caused trouble."

"I should have been there for him, I am the team leader; I am supposed to look after them all!" Rickard glowered.

"Hey, how were you supposed to know this would happen? His dad caused this, who would have thought he hated his son so much he would turn him in to the Purifiers?" Victor said.

"I know but...how am I supposed to lead a team if I can't even protect them?" Rickard asked.

Victor put his hand on Rickard's elbow.

"I know how you feel; when I was made team leader for the Alpha Squadron I was constantly questioning myself. What if I made a mistake? What if I made a decision that got my team hurt? But all that is natural for a person when they become a leader. We have to learn to overcome our doubts and fears for our team."

"I think you are a good leader," Rickard commented.

Victor blushed. On his green skin it was a lot more noticeable.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your team follows you and respects you. I think you could be a real X-Man one day," Rickard said.

Victor smiled, truth be told Victor had a bit of a crush on Rickard. Rickard was considered perfect by many; he had mesmerizing greenish-blue eyes, and long smooth blonde hair he kept tied in a ponytail. His face was smooth and chiseled like a Greek statue. And the muscles, mustn't forget those muscles. He looked like Thor's younger hot brother.

Sadly, there weren't very many gay guys at the school. Victor had dated a few but nothing serious.

He would have loved to date Rickard, but Victor was only sixteen and Rickard was twenty-two. The most he could hope for was a good friendship, though it didn't stop him from dreaming.

"Thanks, I try my best," Victor smiled.

They looked at one another for a few moments. You had to be blind to miss the vibes coming off the pair. Rickard had told no one but he was attracted to Victor as well.

Most might be put off by his green skin and the scaly caprice on his head with the row of small spikes. But Rickard thought it made Victor look cute.

But he didn't think it would be appropriate for an older man like himself starting a relationship with a younger man like Victor.

They realized they had been staring at one another and quickly looked away.

"Well, um, I think I will go check on Michael," Rickard spluttered.

"Yeah and I will go...do something," Victor said.

They both walked away in different directions. Their faces were flushed, trying to ignore the feeling of embarrassment they were feeling. Both wishing age wasn't a problem right now.

* * *

><p>The X-Men flew in the X-Jet.<p>

Cerebro had located Stryker's mental signature and they were following his trail.

The X-Men on the mission were Cyclops, Storm, Colossus, Shadow Cat, Havoc, Polaris, Ice Man, Angel, Bishop, Cannonball, Magma, Nightcrawler, Psylock, Wolverine and Dazzler.

Cyclops was telling them about the mission.

"Our main objective is to retrieve Michael's wings. We believe Stryker has them and now has access to his powers," Cyclops explained.

"So that means he can use Michael's angel fire right?" Havoc asked.

"We believe so," Cyclops said.

"Joy," Ice Man said sarcastically.

Everyone present had seen Michael in action and knew what his angel fire was capable of doing. None of them were looking forward to fighting in a battle where their enemies could use that power against them.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about Stryker being able to use Michael's power despite having so little time to train himself to use it," Shadowcat commented.

Just then the plane shook and the alarm blared to life.

"We've been hit!" Wolverine yelled.

"It looked like one of Michael's energy spheres!" Storm shouted.

"Way to jinx us Kitty," Ice Man said.

"Everyone strap in!" Wolverine commanded.

Everyone put their belts on and Wolverine did his best to land the plane.

They crashed into the earth, sliding on the ground and taking out many trees as they did.

Once they stopped everyone stood up from their seats.

"Everyone alright?" Cyclops asked.

After everyone checked for personal injuries they made their way outside. A whole wing of the X-Jet had been blown off; it would not be flying anywhere without the wing.

"I think I am stating the obvious when I say this was a set up," Cannonball grumbled.

"You think?" Psylock asked.

"Where are they? Usually they are attacking us by-"

Before Shadowcat could finish, a small army of Purifiers came running out of the woods.

"Die mutant scum!" they yelled and began to fire their guns.

"Stop jinxing us!" Ice Man yelled at Shadowcat.

* * *

><p>Jay sat next to Michael.<p>

He didn't look very good. His skin was a sickly pale and he was having a hard time breathing. Beast had put a breathing device into his mouth; every couple of seconds the machine would beep, pumping more air into his lungs.

Josh had come in and tried to use his power but it didn't work at all. It had been two hours since the X-Men had left to go find Stryker.

"Hey Mich, how you doing?" Jay asked.

Michael didn't respond, but Jay continued to talk.

"Man, I can't believe they took your wings, I can't imagine not being able to fly," Jay said. He looked at his roommate. He hated feeling so powerless to help him. It was hard to believe that Michael had fought Kid Omega and won, now here he was lying in the hospital wing, dying.

"I remember when I first met you. You were such a timid little thing, afraid of your own shadow. So awkward around other people, didn't even know how to use a cell phone. Then you turned into this awesome Omega mutant with a badass temper."

He took a deep breath and continued to talk.

"Yeah, I was glad to be your friend and roommate. You reminded me of my little brothers. I didn't realize just how much I missed those little trolls until I met you. You were so lost and alone and needed someone to look after you. It was nice taking care of someone again. I told you about my dad, about growing up on the farm, forming my own band, becoming the man of the house when Sam and Paige left, but I never told you about Julia did I?"

He took another breath, his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"She was a girl who lived in my hometown. Her family and mine hated one another. Her family were Cabot's; they hated mutants, and since my family was known to have a lot of mutant members they hated us just on principle alone. It shouldn't have happened but we fell in love. When her family found out they went nuts. They attacked us and my family. Thankfully the X-Men were there to stop them. But her dad shot me, we didn't know about my healing factor and she thought I was dead. She drowned herself, hoping to be with me in the next life, but by then my body healed and I came back...I tried to bring her back but it didn't work," he explained.

He wiped his face as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I tried killing myself with a sharp stick but my healing factor kept me from dying. Mom sent me here to live, said it would be good for me. But I resented her for doing it. I thought she didn't want to deal with a damaged son. But I resented everyone back then. But over time I learned to let go of all that anger and move on and carry on with my life. Because I knew she would want me to keep on living."

He was silent for a few moments, thinking about his lost love.

"You would have liked her. I know she would have loved you. So please, don't go and die on my Mich. Try to stay alive a little while longer. Please. I don't want to have to bury another loved one."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw it was Dust.

"Oh, hey Sooraya," he greeted wiping his face.

"I am sorry to intrude Jay, I came to say a prayer for Michael...would you like to join me?" she asked.

"I...I am not a Muslim," Jay said.

"And Michael is not either, but here I am about to pray for him," she said kindly.

Jay smiled. "Sure, thank you."

They held hands and closed their eyes. Dust spoke, praying to Allah to spare Michael and help him recover. Jay had never been one much for prayer, but right then and there he would have done anything for a miracle.

* * *

><p>The X-Men fought the Purifiers.<p>

Some wore giant mecha-suits with guns and missile launchers. Others carried simple guns and knives. There were dozens of them. Every time one was taken out two more took their place.

Wolverine pinned one Purifier against a tree and brought his claws up to the man's face. "Where is Stryker, bub?" he growled.

"You'll find out soon mutie. When we are done with you we are going to that school of yours and were going to burn the rest of you abominations!" the man sneered.

Wolverine pulled his claws back into his hand and punched the man in the face, hearing the satisfying sound of his jaw breaking.

"Screw you too," he snarled.

Psylock was fighting seven Purifiers by herself; she wasn't able to read their minds and figured they had that pesky psi-armor tech that was becoming popular. It was special technology developed to keep psychics out of your head.

And she hated it! How was she supposed to read an enemy mind or bend someone's will to hers if she couldn't use her power on them?

Despite the fact she couldn't use her telepathy on them she was still not someone to be trifled with; she was skilled in the art of various martial arts and was able to effortlessly dodge their attacks and beat the snot out of them.

"Give it up you mutant whore! Your telepathy can't hurt us!" one of the Purifiers yelled.

"What about my psi-knife?" she asked.

"Your what?"

Her fist glowed with a purple glow and she summoned her psi-knife. She brought her fist back and slammed it into his head. The Purifier stared, dumbfounded, and then fell to the ground in a heap, sure to have a serious headache when he woke up.

"Guess you didn't get the added software huh, you bloody tosser!" she snarled.

She used her psi-knife to take down the rest of her attackers and went on to find more targets.

Colossus fought like a wrestler; grabbing Purifiers and sending them flying through the air, their bullets did nothing to harm him. One of the Purifiers in the mecha suites shot a wire at him charged with electricity. It wrapped around his waist and he screamed as the electricity surged through his body.

Shadowcat saw he was in trouble and ran through several Purifiers until she reached the Purifier in the suit. She jumped through him and her power caused the electronics to go haywire.

The wire stopped surging with electricity and Peter grabbed it, with a mighty pull he tossed the man through the air and into a tree.

Magma was blasting entire groups of Purifiers with her fire; she used a low blast so not to kill them. Warren and Storm were above, Warren would grab a Purifier and drop them from the air and Storm blasted them with wind.

The X-Men were doing a good job at defending themselves from the Purifiers. But when the Purifiers began to run into the woods they assumed they had won.

Until a massive form flew down from the sky. The X-Men stared in horror at the mutated Stryker that rose before them. A pair of white wings were now attached to his back, there was a pair of bull horns on his head, his eyes were yellow and cat-like. Fangs glistened in his mouth and his nails were like talons, a lion's tail moved from behind him and he was taller and much more buff then any of them remembered.

He wore the typical black Purifier uniform with the white cross on it. Warren recognized Stryker as the same beast from the diary of Destiny.

_And the scion will be betrayed by a loved one and the false prophet shall reap his wings. He will commit the ultimate blasphemy and try to claim to power of heaven and give rise to the beast_

The words repeated inside his mind. The picture of Michael being held by Anna as everyone wept over his body. The picture of the now- monster Stryker flashed through his head.

"Nice to see you again X-Men," Stryker sneered, his voice much deeper then it was before.

"Stryker!" Cyclops yelled.

"I hope you have all made your peace, for today you die!" Stryker intoned.

"Yeah, never heard that before," Ice Man said rolling his eyes.

"Before, no one had the fire of Heaven as a weapon." Stryker made a fist and a white light enveloped it. "Beautiful isn't it? To think a filthy mutant had this power. By the way, how is Michael? I hope he is enjoying his final hours as a human."

"Just return the wings Stryker," Cyclops said.

"No. This is the power of the angelic host. It belongs to humanity, God's gift to us to keep us safe from you demons!"

"Magma, torch him," Cyclops commanded.

Magma raised her hands and a jet of fire roared towards Stryker. He didn't even bother to avoid it; he just stood there and let it hit him. But it had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Wow, I am immune to fire, imagine that," Stryker said dryly.

* * *

><p>The remaining Purifiers had retreated to their camp, taking their wounded with them. They watched the battle using cameras they had put in the woods before the fight. They watched as Stryker fought the X-Men, using a white fiery light to attack them.<p>

Sir, should we help the reverend?" one of the soldiers asked.

"He ordered us to not interfere. So we will do as we were ordered," he said.

"But sir...what about his...problem?"

The solider was referring to the fact that a few hours after he put the wings on, Stryker lost control of his new power. It wasn't too bad, his body just lit up and he wasn't able to turn it off. He just said it was a result of his body getting used to the new power he had and laughed it off.

But then a few hours later as he was getting ready, his body lit up again. One of the soldiers who was handing him his robes was too close when it happened, and he was turned into a pile of dust. They kept it quiet though.

But even they couldn't hide from the others what happened a little while ago. This camp was their second camp; their first had been burned to the ground by Stryker.

His loss of control lost them some men and equipment, and it was his power surge that alerted the X-Men to the Purifiers' location.

"Don't talk about that solider. We'll worry about that after the reverend kills the X-Men."

"But if he is losing control of the power then we need to remove it as soon as possible or else the reverend could die!"

"Have more faith, man! This is William Stryker we are talking about! Keep it up and I will let him know how much doubt you have in your heart!"

"Forgive me sir. I just worry for his safety is all," the Purifier said.

The Purifier lieutenant fell silent, but he shared the grunt's worries. He knew the reverend was losing control of the powers, but he knew better then to voice his concerns.

Stryker warned him there was a possibility his body would be burned by the wings. But he was ordered to let him take out the X-Men and if anything happened to him to recover the wings and give them to another Purifier to carry on the cause.

The lieutenant said a prayer that the reverend would survive this battle and continue to lead them on the righteous path of God.

* * *

><p><em>Michael sat in his family's living room.<em>

_He watched as his seven year old self and his siblings were in the middle of opening presents._

_Their father was still in bed, their mother said he had worked a late night and needed to rest. They were a little disappointed there weren't more presents, but then there was a knock on the door._

"_I wonder who that could be?" their mother said._

_She got up and went to answer the door. They heard the sound of heavy footfalls and they gasped in shock at who appeared in the doorway._

"_Merry Christmas!"_

"_Santa!" they all yelled._

"_Father?" Michael said, "I remember that day."_

"_I hope you don't mind, I figured you would want to experience a pleasant memory."_

_Michael looked to his right and saw Jean was sitting next to him. "Mrs. Summers?"_

"_Call me Jean, Michael," she said with a smile._

"_What is this?" he asked._

"_A memory. A very nice one too. You are in a coma now and I decided to come inside and see how you are doing."_

"_I am...I don't know what to say. I am dying so I am not okay," Michael said._

"_Don't worry Michael, we have sent a team of X-Men to bring us back your wings," Jean told him._

"_But will they come back in time?" Michael wondered._

"_They will. Have faith," Jean said._

_Michael smiled as he saw as his father (disguised as Santa) reached into his bag and pulled out a large brown teddy bear and handed it to the younger Michael who hugged it tightly._

"_How is my father?" Michael asked._

"_He is distraught, full of shame," she answered._

"_What will happen to my family if I die? Mother is furious at father but if I pass then it will tear them apart," Michael lamented._

"_Michael, I promise we won't let that happen. We will get your wings back and your family will heal," Jean tried to comfort him._

_Before Jean could say anything else the memory began to darken. She looked frightened and quickly grabbed his hand._

"_Listen to me, try and hold on! We will save you Michael! Just keep fighting! Fight for your family!"_

_She vanished, leaving him to relive the darkening memory alone. He looked at his younger self who was hugging Santa, thanking him for the gift._

"_That really was a good night," Michael remembered._

* * *

><p>In the real world Hank and the others were rushing around Michael's body.<p>

"Hank! We're losing him!" Tessa yelled.

"Get me a shot of adrenalin now!" Hank barked.

One of his assistants handed him a needle filled with adrenalin. He uncapped it and squirted a little out, then stabbed Michael in the heart with it.

It worked and his heart began to faintly beat again.

"That's the second time Hank, we need those wings!" Tessa stressed.

"I know, hopefully the others have them and are on their way now!" Hank remarked.

* * *

><p>Ice Man created a giant ice shield to protect himself and the others from the wave of fire Stryker sent at them.<p>

The fire tore through the shield vaporizing it, but taking the brunt of the blast, though the shock wave sent Ice Man and some of the other X-Men flying back.

"Excellent! This is wonderful!" Stryker yelled.

Colossus ran up to him and went to punch him, using the full might of his swing. Stryker easily caught his fist easily. "Not bad," he said.

He brought his own fist back and punched Colossus in the face. The impact shocked Colossus, stunned him even. Before he could react Stryker kneed him in the gut. Then he grabbed his shield and tossed him into the air.

"I feel invincible! Like the armies of Heaven are inside me!" Stryker roared.

The piece of the X-Jet that blew off landed on him. Polaris had used her magnetic powers to raise it and drop it on Stryker.

"See, told you it would work," Polaris gloated to Havoc and Psylock.

The wing shook and they watched as Stryker raised it above his head.

"Oh shit it didn't work!" she cried.

"Told you," Psylock said.

"Everyone now!" Cyclops yelled.

Cyclops fired his optic beam and Storm unleashed a barrage of lightning. Iceman shot his ice beam, Havoc shot a blast of his own energy, Dazzler shot a laser beam and Magma lent her own fiery power to help out.

There was a massive explosion but it only destroyed the wing. Stryker surrounded himself in a white fiery aura.

"Don't you understand? God is on my side! This time you can't win! I am going to send you all straight to-"

Before he could finish the aura became stronger, more intense, yet it seemed to hurt him. He fell to his knees and clutched his sides; the wings seemed to glow especially bright.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Dazzler asked.

"It's like he is losing control," Iceman said.

"Figures, the idiot is messing with the powers of an Omega mutant. And judging by his scent he is on something," Wolverine remarked.

"Drugs? He is on drugs?" Shadowcat asked.

"Compared to the other atrocities he has committed I think drug use it the least of his crimes," Warren stated dryly.

Stryker seemed to regain control of the aura and it died down. He glared at the X-Men, sweat ran down his face. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

"Stryker, that power is killing you, give it back to us. It's burning you up," Cyclops said.

"I knew I might die when I put them on! But before I go I will take you all with me! Then my men will retrieve the wings and another more worthy warrior will take them! The chosen one will lead an army to your school and slay those whelps of yours!" he cried out gleefully.

"Stryker! Think reasonably! If you can't handle the wings what makes you think someone else could? This isn't a power meant for humans," Shadowcat pleaded.

"Liar! This power was stolen by you mutants! But I took it back! Now we will use it to destroy you filth! The mutant seer told us the boy had the power of Yahweh, and he was right!"

He waved his hands and a telekinetic wave shot out and threw everyone back.

"He has telekinesis? What the hell!" Havoc yelled.

"It's one of Michael's powers!" Warren shouted. "But it's supposed to be inactive!"

"The drugs I took allow me access to all of Michael's powers!" Stryker taunted with a smile.

"Wait...didn't Tessa's report say Michael has telepathy?" Wolverine asked.

_-That's right!- _Stryker said, smiling sadistically.

He began to attack everyone telepathically using his telepathy to tear at their minds. But Psylock used her power to defend her friends. Although Stryker had formidable power he lacked the experience she did. She fought him off mentally, keeping him from attacking their minds.

"Guys! I am holding him off, but you need to fight him for me!" Psylock bellowed.

The X-Men charged Stryker. He waved his hand and a blade of white energy flew at them. The X-Men dodged, save for Shadowcat who tried to phase through it.

Normally it would have gone right through her and she would have been unharmed. It did pass through her and sliced through several trees behind her, but she screamed in pain when the blade passed through her; it seemed to shock her and she fell to her knees in pain.

"Kitty!" Colossus yelled.

He charged at Stryker who flicked his wrist and sent Peter flying back. Storm tried hitting him with lightning. But he shrugged it off. He waved his hand and dozens of crystalline, javelin like spears appeared in the air and launched themselves at her.

She managed to dodge a few but Stryker used his mental control of the remaining javelins to explode as they were passing by her. She was surprised by the sudden explosion and it sent her flying to the ground.

Nightcrawler teleported to her while she was falling, and then grabbed her and teleported them back, safely to the ground. She had some small burns on the side of her body, but she would live.

Stryker pointed his hands at the ground and a large wall of fire rose up. He thrust his hands forward and it began to move toward the X-Men. They managed to avoid it, but it hit the X-Jet. Any chance they had of repairing it vanished when it made contact and exploded.

But luck was on their side as Stryker once again lost control of his power. Once again his body was enveloped in a fiery aura, but beams of energy began to shoot out randomly striking trees, causing the X-Men to dodge and avoid the beams.

Soon the woods were ablaze as trees exploded into fire. Some of the X-Men managed to dodge the beams but others got hit and were injured.

"Cyke, we need to tear those damn things off his back, now! I don't think he has much longer before he blows!" Wolverine yelled.

Stryker got back up. "I am made out of stronger stuff then you think Wolverine!"

Just then there was a large explosion off in the distance, a giant pillar of white light rose into the sky.

"What? That looked like it came from the camp," Stryker said.

"Did Stryker do that?" Iceman asked.

"I don't think so," Warren said.

* * *

><p>A few moments ago<p>

The Purifiers watched as Stryker once again lost control, this time beams shot from his body that devastated the woods. They could see the explosions off in the distance.

"Alright, prepare the containment units. Once Reverend Stryker...explodes we will move in and quickly find a new host," the lieutenant Purifier ordered.

"I wouldn't bother, they won't be returning with you in any case."

There was a sound of guns being cocked. All the Purifiers trained their guns on the owner of that voice.

Adonai stood in front of the Purifiers. He was wearing a black tailor-made suit and had on black leather loafers. He had been watching the TV screens and the Purifiers wondered how such a large and well- dressed man managed to sneak past them.

"Who the hell are you!" the lieutenant asked.

"You don't know me? Come on, I had to have been on the cover of Forbes, Men's Health, The New York Times, The Daily Beagle, and US Weekly. I had to have been on the Times at least seven times," Adonai gloated.

He turned around and walked into the center of the camp, not caring that over a dozen guns were pointed at him.

"Hey, isn't he that millionaire guy?" one of the Purifiers asked.

"Actually, it's billionaire, thank you very much," Adonai said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" the lieutenant asked.

"To keep you idiots from screwing with Michael. Stryker is going to die; his fate was sealed the moment he put those wings on. He is too weak to handle them. But the X-Men will make sure they return to their rightful place. I am here to make sure you lot never bother Michael again."

"I don't think you have noticed rich man, but you are alone, we are armed and I don't see a piece on your tall ass," the lieutenant stated.

Adonai smiled. "Look at your men, now back to me, now back to your men, now back to me. See the ground all nice and green? See the clouds all black and stormy? Now look at me again, see my left hand flipping you off? Now see my right hand with which I will blow you all sky high. Have a nice trip to hell and when you see Mephisto tell him Yahweh sent you. Later."

His right hand began to glow with a white fiery light that cackled like lightning.

The last thing any of the Purifiers saw before they could even shoot was a flash of light.

There was an explosion and a large pillar of white light rose into the air. When it died down the surrounding area was nothing but ash.

Adonai stood, unaffected. He wiped some dust off his shoulders.

"Well, that happened. You'd think they would follow the whole shoot first and ask questions later. Now, to wait and help out the X-Men one last they won't dally too long," Adonai said. "Poor Michael doesn't have much longer now."

* * *

><p>The heart monitor flat-lined and Hank was doing his best to keep Michael alive.<p>

His family stood against the wall; Paxton and Nathan were holding the girls as they watched the X-Men try to save Michael's life.

"Clear!" Beast yelled.

He put the defibrillator pads on Michael's chest and jolted him with some electricity. But it didn't work.

"Clear!" he shouted again. "Come on Michael, don't die on me!"

* * *

><p>Back with the X-Men they continued to fight Stryker.<p>

Wolverine tried sneaking up on him; he planned on hacking the wings off but Stryker just activated his aura and fried Wolverine.

Polaris sent shards of shrapnel at him; some hit him and drew blood but his wounds quickly healed. He shot a ball of fire at Iceman and Polaris but Bishop absorbed the attack and fired it right back at Stryker who reabsorbed it.

"Fools! Heathens! Heretics! Demons! I have the power of God on my side! I will win! I will...will...will."

The fire began to spread this time.

"No! No! So close! So close! Please! Not yet!"

The wings began to pulse brighter and brighter and the fire grew larger and larger.

"Take cover!" Cyclops yelled.

Polaris, Psylock and Dazzler worked together to shield their teammates.

First, Polaris used the remaining metal from the X-Jet to create a metal shield. Psylock used her telekinesis to form a barrier and Dazzler used her light powers to surround it with a light shield.

There was a massive explosion and the women felt the strain of trying to maintain the shield. When it died down they let it fall down and the X-Men stared in horror. The once beautiful woods were reduced to ash. It must have been about five miles long.

"Goddess," Storm said. Being a lover of nature she felt the loss of the woods harder than the others.

"Guys look!" Shadowcat exclaimed, pointing to where Stryker had been.

Michael's wings lay on the ground, no longer glowing, looking deceptively harmless.

"We need to get those to Michael now!" Warren yelled.

The X-Men made their way to the wings. Many were limping, having suffered injuries during the battle.

"Kurt, you think you can teleport these to Michael?" Warren asked.

"I don't think I can't make more than five jumps Warren," Nightcrawler answered, his hand held his side where he had a nasty burn.

Cyclops pulled out his communicator and called Xavier. "Professor, we have the wings!"

"Get here at once Scott! Michael is dying!"

"What! The X-Jet is destroyed and Kurt can't jump that far!" Cyclops cried.

"Damn it! How far are you?"

"Too far we-"

_-Destroy the wings-_

Everyone looked around trying to find the source of the voice inside their heads.

"Who said that?" Iceman asked.

"I sense...another mind, another presence," Psylock said.

"Scott? Scott? Hello?" Xavier said through the communicator.

_-Hear me X-Men. The wings contain the power of Michael Bronson, but the power knows its true home. The power judged Stryker as unworthy and he paid the price. Destroy the wings and the power will return to Michael on their own, and like the phoenix from the ashes, he will rise. What other choice do you have?-_

Cyclops thought the voice sounded very familiar.

"Scott? What do we do?" Warren asked.

"Michael is already dying. And if that is the case it is better these don't fall into enemy hands," Cyclops remarked.

He put his hand on his visor and everyone backed up. He shot the wings with a full blast. There was a massive light and then nothing. The wings were gone, nothing remained.

"God please let this work," Warren begged.

Scott began to speak into the communicator. "Professor, Michael's power is on its way!"

"...I am afraid it may be too late Scott."

* * *

><p>The monitor was turned off.<p>

Hank gently removed the breathing apparatus from Michael's mouth.

Outside the room Angie cried and Rickard held her. Devin tried not to sob but his shoulders shook and Wayne put a comforting hand on him.

He looked over to Jacob who was leaning against the wall, looking down at the floor. He looked so calm but his fists were tightly clenched.

Anna had her hands over her mouth unable to believe Michael was gone.

Various other students who were waiting outside stood, stunned, shocked, and saddened at the loss of their friend and classmate.

Jay himself stood in disbelief, his teammates stood around him as he leaned against the wall.

Inside the medical room, the Bronson family wept. Mary fell to her knees and sobbed.

"No, Michael! Michael!" she cried.

"Call it. Time of death, three-thirty," Hank said sadly.

* * *

><p><em>Michael was walking down a long dark tunnel.<em>

_As he walked, images flashed around him; memories of his life._

_He was a newborn and his parents were bringing him home to introduce him to his brother and sister._

_He was learning to walk, his mother and father looked on in pride as he made his way to them._

_He was on his bicycle; he still had his training wheels on and was riding up and down the sidewalk of the house._

_He was ten and his wings burst out of his back._

_He sat in his room and he looked out the window sadly. It was a nice night out and he wanted to play. Instead he settled for drawing on his sketchpad._

_His mother called him down to meet some new people and he was nervous._

_He was flying with Warren and some other students, the feel of the wind on his wings were wonderful._

_He was in class, taking down notes, enjoying how casual and carefree the lessons were when compared to how strict and no nonsense they were when his parents homeschooled him._

_He was fighting Quinton, refusing to let him win; tapping into the vast and mighty power that existed within him._

_He was at the mall kissing Anna, her lips were so soft and warm, his whole body parlayed with shock and delight._

_He was listening to Jay play him a new song he made up, enjoying listening to a different kind of music then what he was forced to listen to at home._

_He was in the Danger Room, practicing his power; learning how to shape it and master it._

_He was meeting his team for the first time, feeling nervous, soon becoming comfortable with the Champions and bonding with them._

_They were fighting together in the Danger Room, it was fun, they were celebrating, singing in glory (which was short lived)._

_He was being hooked up to the Cruciform, he tried to fight; he tried to escape, fearing what Magneto would do with his power._

_So many memories flashed around him. So many events big and small that would define him; make him Michael Bronson. They all flashed around him, a reminder of who he was._

_There was a light ahead of him, a bright beautiful light. He could hear voices calling to him. So he walked towards it, the closer he got the brighter the light got, and the louder and clearer the voices became._

_Then he felt something coming behind him. A new light shined, less bright, less beautiful then the one in front of him, but somehow familiar, intimately familiar._

_He turned and saw a ball of bright white fiery light heading right for him like a giant meteor streaking through space. Before he knew what he was doing he was running to that light, towards that ball. Like a child who runs towards their parent in delight._

_The voices called out to him but he ignored them. Everything in his being told him to run to the other light; even though it was more terrifying; even though he feared the look of it._

_The closer he got to it the more he was able to define it. To see it. It blazed like fire, shined like light and crackled like electricity. But it was more than a sphere or a comet. It had eyes, horns, wings, and a body. It glared at Michael, not in anger, but with focus and determination as if it was as desperate to go to Michael as Michael was to go to it._

_Michael stopped running and stared at it, it was the most beautiful and terrifying thing he had ever seen. The last thing he recalled was that ball of fire and light hitting him, filling him up._

_Then...he woke up._

* * *

><p>Nathan ran to his son's body. He began to press his hands against his chest, trying to start his heart.<p>

"Come on Michael! Come on!" he yelled. He continued to pump his chest, trying in vain to bring him back. "Come on! I won't let you leave! You hear me! You come home! You come home right now Michael Bronson!"

Hank put his hand gently on Nathan's shoulder. "I am sorry sir, but he is gone."

"No! Don't say that! I refuse to let him go! I am not burying my son, you hear me!"

Nathan continued to try and revive him. Hank was about to gently pry him off Michael when all of a sudden Michael took a deep breath and his eyes flew open.

"God be praised!" Nathan cried.

"Michael!" Mary yelled.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank shouted.

Before anyone could do anything his body began to thrash around and he began to glow with a white light. The heart monitor began to beep out of control and his vitals were through the roof.

"Everyone leave the room!" Hank roared, realizing what was about to happen. He grabbed Nathan and everyone left the room. His assistants quickly escorted the rest of the Bronson clan out as well.

The door closed behind them, but the light shined out from the cracks along the door.

"Hank! What is going on?" Rickard asked.

"Michael lives and he is going to blow!" Hank bellowed.

Everyone ran down the hall and turned the corners. Just then the door to the Medical Room blew out and a torrent of angel fire poured out. When it died down everyone peered out along the hall.

Michael was walking shakily out of the Medical Room. Smoke filled the hallway, but everyone could make out his wings that were spread out behind him. They glowed with a faint white light.

"Um...hello? Is somebody there?" he asked.

"Michael!" his mother went running down the hall followed by the rest of his family. They all hugged him tight.

He was a little confused and his mind felt jumbled, like he just woke from a long deep sleep.

"Did I destroy another room?" Michael asked.

"Don't worry baby, I am sure Mr. Xavier can afford to fix it," Mary smiled, kissing his head.

Michael saw everyone staring at him from down the hall. He shook off his family and waved at them all. "Hi guys...I think I almost died."

"And I think he is suffering from a lack of oxygen to his brain," Hank said looking away from Michael.

"Shhhh, don't ruin this for me Mr. McCoy," Megan said looking at Michael in wonder.

Mary quickly ran in front of Michael, blocking him from view. "Sweetie, let's go. You are not decent right now."

"Decent?" Michael asked confused.

"You're naked baby," Mary explained.

Michael realized then his clothes must have been destroyed along with everything else in the medical ward when he went nova. It was bad enough his wings had been stolen and he almost died, but now this? This was the worst thing that could happen to a young man.

"Naked...then...then...then that means I...I...I..."

"Flashed your friends and teachers your junk, yeah," Paxton laughed.

Michael's whole body turned red as a tomato and in that moment, he wished he had gone into the other light in the tunnel.

* * *

><p>A little while later the X-Men were loading up into the X-Jet sent to pick them up. Once they were all loaded in they took off.<p>

"So Michael is alright?" Warren asked.

"He is fine. A tad bit traumatized but alright," Dani said.

"A near death experience will do that," Warren grimaced.

"Oh, it isn't so much the almost dying, as everyone seeing him butt- ass naked," Dani said with a grin.

"...Wait what?" Warren asked.

As the X-Men took off they did not notice Adonai watching them fly off. He stood in the middle of what used to be beautiful woodlands.

"Well, that was one disaster averted. Really am going to have to keep a closer eye on that kid," he said to himself.

He surveyed the damage Stryker's explosion caused.

"Such a shame about the woods. It's too bad someone can't reverse it. Oh wait, I so totally can," he smiled.

He raised his arms into the air and his body glowed with a white light. Only instead of destroying, this one heals.

First grass, then trees grew up from the ground. Within moments a new forest has grown to replace the destroyed one.

"Well, that takes care of that," he said smugly.

He turned and made his way out of the woods. There was a sound of mighty wings flapping through the air and then all was silent and he was gone leaving no trace that he was ever there.

**Fusedtwilight: Man it seems like everyone wants a piece of Michael...literally. What is next for Michael and what does Adoni want with him? Stay tuned.**


	15. Chapter 15

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 16

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and thanks to all the people who reviewed. This chapter the Champions must fight a heavy hitter and an old foe returns.**

Two days after Michael's near death experience he was still in the medical ward. (Or rather one of the spare rooms they had that they were using as the medical ward until the old one was repaired)

Mary was holding onto him tight. His family was getting ready to leave to go back home.

"I'll stay, I will get a job here, that way I can keep a close watch on you," she said hugging him.

"Now, now Mary. Let the boy go," Nathan said, gently pulling her off him.

She looked at him and it was a stony look. Nathan flinched at the look she gave him. They still had a long ways to go before she was ready to forgive him for the role he played in Michael's almost-death.

She backed away from him silently. Nathan turned to Michael, and his normally stern eyes were soft. "We're going to get going now son," he said.

"Okay, I will be fine now that I have my wings back. I feel fine but Hank wants to keep me here just in case," Michael explained.

Nathan smiled. "I am glad, if anything happened to you...I...I."

Michael put his hand on his dad's arm. "It's okay dad, I forgave you, remember?"

"I know...but I haven't forgiven myself," Nathan said sadly.

"Don't live in the past father. Look to the future, a better one where we are a family again," Michael stated.

Nathan smiled. "That sounds good."

After his family left Michael was alone. He wanted to leave but Hank was insistent he be kept for observation. He explained that Michael had been dead for at least three minutes before he came back and he wanted to keep him in the medical ward just to make sure he was okay.

Michael tried not to think about his near death experience. He didn't tell anyone he had nightmares where he was back on that table and Stryker was cutting his wings off.

He reached his hand behind his back and felt around. Sometimes he just had to just touch his wings to make sure they were still there.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he decided to try and get some rest. It was the only thing he could do.

Luckily for him he didn't have to wait too long to go back to his room.

A few hours later Hank gave him the okay to leave and Warren walked with him to the elevator.

"How are you feeling Michael?" he asked.

"Alive, which is good," Michael said.

"But how are you really feeling Michael? It is okay if you are feeling stressed about anything," Warren said.

"Actually Warren...I was wondering...have you ever heard of a hero called Ardor?" Michael asked.

"Ardor?" Warren thought for a few moments. Then his eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh yeah, now I remember. Gosh, I haven't heard that name in so long. Yeah, he quickly rose to fame in the sixties. He had a mutation like mine. He could use his voice to hypnotize people; he would say something and someone would have a powerful compulsion to do what he said. It was strong but really subtle as well. You wouldn't realize he was hypnotizing you until it was too late," he remembered.

"Was that all he could do?" Michael asked.

"Well he couldn't shoot angel fire like you. Why do you ask?"

"Because...Ardor was my grandfather," Michael answered.

"What?"

"My father's father. He told me the night I...the night Stryker took my wings," Michael said.

"Well, that's good. Hero blood runs in you, right?" Warren asked.

"Not...exactly."

Michael explained to Warren what his father told him.

"And your father is sure about this?" Warren asked.

"Positive, says my grandfather used his powers to make my grandma love him. But when he died it wore off but she still pined for him, like a drug addict pining for a fix. It got so bad for her my dad had to take care of her. That's the reason why he hates mutants."

Warren rubbed his chin. "I don't know about his love powers. I mean, he was a huge hit with the ladies and was a bit of a show off. Everyone was shocked when the sentinels killed him. He always said he wasn't a mutant. Then again, anti-mutant hysteria was a lot stronger back then than it is now."

"That's not all. My uncle Joe was a mutant too. Get this, angel mutation also," Michael retorted.

"Wow, you come from a family of angels," Warren was impressed.

Michael rubbed his neck. "Yeah...he was more like a fallen angel."

Michael told him the story of Uncle Joe. Warren's face darkened when Michael told him about his uncle.

"I know that nut job," Warren stated.

"You do?" Michael asked, surprised.

"Yes. It was when it was us original X-men; Scott, Jean, Bobby, Hank and myself. The Professor sent us on a mission to investigate some strange mutant activity. We found a whole town under the thrall of a mutant. He had six wings and believed himself an actual angel of God. He was able to...from the way I remember it, he could somehow feed off the belief of people. The more they believed he was an angel the more he could feed off them. From what I recall the weak-minded fell easily to his influence. But those who had a stronger will could resist it."

"I don't understand; what did he gain from the people believing in him?" Michael asked.

"We're not sure of the exact extent of the abilities it granted him. It seemed to make him stronger, made him almost immortal."

"Immortal?"

"Yeah, he was real tough. The people believed he could not be harmed so he was almost invulnerable," Warren disclosed. "By the time we arrived he had started a cult with dozens of people who believed he was God's holy messenger."

"How did you beat him?" Michael asked.

"It was not easy, not only did we have to deal with him but we also had to deal with his followers. The trick was proving to them he was not really an angel of God. So we confronted him and his cult and I showed them my wings. At first they thought I was another angel, but I told them the truth. It took some convincing but as their faith wavered so did Joseph's power. Scott hit him in the face with an optic blast and broke his nose causing him to bleed, and since an angel of God isn't supposed to bleed it made them realize they had been duped."

"What happened then?" Michael wondered.

"They turned on him, without their faith he was unable to defend himself and he flew away. Then they turned on us and we made ourselves scarce," Warren answered.

"Whatever happened to him?" Michael asked.

"Don't know. We were never able to find him after that. Even with Cerebro."

"It's just hard to believe that I had two relatives who were mutants and they both turned out bad," Michael grumbled.

"Well I can't speak for your grandfather. He did save lives after all. I am not saying what he did was right. But maybe you should learn more about him before you judge," Warren chided.

* * *

><p>A few days later Michael took Warren's advice to heart.<p>

He was on a computer in the computer room and was on YouTube. He had learned a few tricks and knew how to look up videos.

He typed in the words Ardor and hero. To his surprise there were various videos from a few decades ago.

He clicked on the first video.

It was a clip from a news report about a woman who was saved from a vigilante.

The reporter was with the woman who was saved. She held a microphone up to the woman's face.

"So I was being mugged by a group of men and I was so afraid. But then I heard this sound like wings on a bird. Then this guy appeared dressed in Roman-like armor. He told the muggers to give me back my purse and to go turn themselves in and it was like they were hypnotized. They gave me my purse and left. Then he gave me a peck on the cheek and flew off," she said with a dreamy smile.

Michael smiled to himself and clicked on another video. This one was an interview with Ardor himself.

He did wear Roman-like armor; his helmet was Macedonian with a griffin crest. The helmet covered his eyes so all you could see was the lower part of his face.

The reporter held the microphone up to his face.

"Ardor, is it true you saved a bank full of people from a group of robbers?" the reporter asked.

"Yes it is. I heard the commotion and decided to help."

"How is it you are able to get people to do what you want?" the reporter continued the questioning.

"I simply speak to them, I have always believed the right words can defuse any situation," he stated with a charming smile.

"Some say you have a supernatural ability. Many say there is nothing to keep you from taking liberties with this power," the reporter said.

Ardor got serious then. "I would never use my power for anything other than the defense of this world and its people."

"One last question Ardor: is there anyone special in your life?" she asked with a small blush.

Ardor winked at her and her blush become stronger. "As a matter of fact, there is. I am really lucky to have her in my life," Ardor smiled.

Michael checked the summery to see when the video came out. If it was right, then his father would have been two years old.

He watched a few more videos; he even found some news clippings on another site he was looking through. Ardor was a real hero. He saved so many people; he was a bit of a show off. He wasn't shy from letting reporters take pictures of him doing poses.

But then he found a video of the news report talking about his death.

It mentioned how Ardor was attacked by a sentinel one day while he was flying through the sky. A reporter had managed to film it. Michael was a little surprised they showed it on YouTube.

It showed Ardor battling the sentinel in the sky. There was nothing he could do against it, he didn't have any offensive powers and it wasn't like his love powers would work on it.

The sentinel shot him with lasers from its palms. Michael winced as he watched his grandfather get zapped.

He dropped from the air to the ground, if the laser hadn't killed him then the fall most certainly did. Once the sentinel confirmed Ardor was dead, it flew off.

The rest of the video was of a newsman talking about how shocked people were that Ardor was killed in such a brutal way and the fact he was a mutant.

Michael noticed a lot of people had disliked the video. He scrolled down to see the comments and it disgusted him what he read.

Mutie deserved what he got!

Looked like a total fag anyway.

Love powers? Really? No wonder he died.

Don't know why they were so shocked, it's what they all deserve.

Michael closed the tabs and shut down the computer.

"People sure are brutal, huh?"

Michael jumped and turned around to see who had snuck up behind him. It was Blut.

Blut was a year younger then Michael. He was five foot seven with chalk-white skin, scarlet eyes and his hair was grey like a storm cloud. He was very slim and it made him look younger then what he was.

He wasn't too sure about Blut. People had a habit of avoiding him like he carried some deadly disease. Michael wasn't sure, Blut was always friendly, a little air headed and ditsy, but nice enough. But the others seemed...scared of him.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I was wondering what you were looking up and wanted to see," he said with a friendly smile.

"Next time just let me know you are around, I didn't hear you," Michael came back.

"Sorry, I was trained to be silent," Blut muttered.

Michael didn't know what he meant by that. He had never seen Blut in any Danger Room sessions and he wasn't on any teams. Michael didn't even know what his power was.

"So, that Ardor guy was really well-liked, until they found out he was a mutant. Then they turned on him pretty quickly," Blut noted.

He sat on one of the chairs and began to spin around in it.

"Not all of them. His death actually caused people to question the Sentinel's production," Michael said.

"Of course it did, last thing the humans want are Sentinels killing mutants right in front of them. Then they have to clean up the mess."

Michael was a little put off by how Blut could talk about things so flippantly.

"Lots of people still cared a lot for him even when they found out he was a mutant. All the people he saved realized that mutants weren't evil like how the paper portrayed them. They protested the Sentinels being used."

"But that didn't stop them from being used. Even today, remnants of those death machines still exist. Or did you forget four of them wiped out Genosha?" he asked cheerfully.

Michael frowned at Blut.

"You shouldn't speak about such things in that way. The death of millions of innocent people isn't something you should smile about."

Blut's eyes narrowed, he kept his smile but Michael felt like he was being watched by a hungry snake.

Suddenly Blut was in his face, like inches away. He placed his hands on Michael's face, he had a strong grip.

"So noble, so eager to believe in the good of people." His faced moved to the crook of Michael's neck. "I wonder what your blood is like?"

Michael was about to blast him with some angel fire to get him away but then a firm voice cracked through the air like a whip.

"Blut!"

Blut pulled back. "Oh, hey X."

Michael saw X-23 standing in the doorway. She wore a black pair of jeans with a black shirt and a black leather jacket. She glared at Blut with a look that would make Logan proud...which made sense seeing how she was his clone.

"Get away from him now," she demanded.

Blut pouted. "Oh X, you never let me have any fun."

"Blut."

Blut let Michael go. "Fine, I was just talking to Michael. See you later Michael, have a nice day."

As he passed X-23 he smiled at her, but it was a patronizing look as if he was mocking her. She turned to look at Michael, giving him a firm look.

"Stay away from Blut if you know what's good for you," she said cryptically.

She turned on her heels and left, making Michael wonder what just happened.

* * *

><p>The incident in the computer room bothered Michael.<p>

He wanted to know more about who Blut was, why everyone seemed to fear him, and what his relationship with X-23 was, so he went to the only ones whom he knew could help.

Michael sat with Megan, Wayne and Sarah. They were among some of the most well informed students. They knew everything about everyone. If you wanted to know something about someone, you go to them.

"Hello Michael, what can we do for you today?" Megan asked him with a bright smile.

"Well, I was wondering what you can tell me about Blut and X-23," Michael said.

The trio's expressions were a mixture of curiosity and intensity.

"And why would you want to know about them?" Wayne asked his teammate.

Michael explained what happened in the computer room.

"Man, you are lucky Blut didn't suck you dry!" Megan said, her eyes went big and wide and full of fear.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"Blut is a psychopath, totally off his rocker. He should be in prison, not here," Wayne explained.

"He doesn't seem that bad," Michael argued.

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Sarah said.

Sarah tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"As you know, X-23 was made by a program designed to copy the Weapon X program after Logan escaped from them. They used his genetic material to create twenty-three clones of Logan. But twenty-two were failures because the sample they had from Logan's DNA was corrupted. When they used the DNA to make a female clone, they called her X-23. They raised her from birth to be a remorseless killing machine and for a long time she was."

"But she turned on them, striking out on her own. Eventually the X-men became aware of her and realized they couldn't leave her by herself. Let's just say she was getting into all kinds of trouble," Megan said.

"So what is her connection with Blut?" Michael asked.

"Well, turns out she wasn't the only mutant assassin they were making. X-23 would later find out the program had a place where they were creating more mutants like her to kill people. They had the mutants fight each other in duels to the death. Blut is one of those mutants," Wayne continued.

"X-23 allowed herself to be captured so she could infiltrate this program with the X-men helping her. She was in there for a while. The exact events that happened are unknown, though it would be no surprise if she had to kill a few mutants to stay alive. What we do know is while she was in there she met Blut. It is that little bit of history that makes her the only one who can really keep him in line," Megan said.

"Blut was the program's most successful assassin. He killed more people then X-23 did when she was under the program's influence and he never once lost a match against another mutant. X-23 was able to gain Blut as an ally in destroying the program. Together they helped the X-men invade the program's base," Wayne said.

"Well that is good, they were able to save the mutants right?" Michael asked.

The trio gave him a dark look.

"No, by the time the X-men arrived all the mutants save for Blut and X-23 were dead," Megan sighed.

"What? What happened?" Michael asked.

"Blut killed them all," Wayne grimaced.

"All of them?"

"All of them, apparently when he agreed to help X-23 he thought she meant it in the most literal of ways. While she was off sneaking into the control room to knock out the security systems he was killing the other mutants in their cells," Megan said.

"Man...he must be strong...what is his power?" Michael asked.

"He is a Deadman Wonderland rip-off basically," Wayne said.

"A what?" Michael asked.

"You know? The Manga about people who can use their blood as a weapon?"

Michael just gave him a blank look.

"Right, forgot who I was talking to," Wayne chuckled.

"Blut is able to control his blood for a variety of purposes," Sarah explained. "He can use it to form weapons, have it cover his body to make a shield, use drops of his blood as bullets, and he has a low level healing factor that instantly heals the cuts that form when his blood cuts its way out of his skin."

"So is that why everyone avoids him?" Michael asked.

"Partially. The X-men brought him back, hoping to rehabilitate him like they did with X-23. On his first day of school he almost killed a few students," Wayne said.

"It was horrible," Megan said with a shiver. "I was there; we were just supposed to be sparring. But Blut went berserk. You wouldn't believe the look in his eyes. He went all out on them. Josh almost wasn't able to save them."

"That's why he never trains with anyone but an X-man or X-woman. When he unleashes his power, it's like another being comes out. When he fights he does not hold back, even if it is just training. X-23 is always following him around making sure he doesn't get into trouble," Wayne remarked.

"Wayne, Michael, Sarah!"

Devin zipped into the room, a rush of air following him as he ran into the room at super-speed. "Hey, Warren wanted me to find you guys. We are going on another mission!" he said excitedly.

Wayne, Sarah and Michael stood up. "Thank you, I appreciate you helping me," Michael said to the trio.

Wayne, Sarah and Michael followed Devin to the lower part of the school.

"So, what is the mission?" Wayne asked.

"Don't know, Warren said we would learn when the whole team was assembled," Devin replied.

They stepped out of the elevator and followed Devin to the War Room. It was where the X-men went to discuss an upcoming mission and plan their course of action.

Xavier was there with Warren the rest of the Champions, as was Jean-Paul and his team Alpha Squadron.

"Good, we're all here now," Xavier said looking around.

"What's the mission?" Michael asked.

Everyone gathered around the computer console.

"Thank you all for coming. This morning, a S.H.I.L.D facility was broken into. A highly dangerous box was stolen. The box contained highly risky technology that if put in the wrong hands could spell disaster for the world," Xavier intoned.

"What kind of risky tech?" Rikard asked.

"It is from the future," Xavier replied.

"Seriously? Like back to the future kind of future?" Victor asked.

"Yes, which is why we need to recover it before it falls in the wrong hands," Jean-Paul said, "we have some experience with this tech and were asked to help recover it."

"So do we know who has it?" Sarah asked.

"We believe the thief is hiding out in a small town in North Carolina. We need to get the box back and return it to S.H.I.L.D as soon as we can," Warren explained.

"Do we know exactly who stole the box?" Angie wondered.

"We don't know, but we must be careful, this person single-handily broke into a heavily guarded government facility and stole this item. We must be cautious," Warren told them.

* * *

><p>An hour later the two teams, along with their teachers flew to North Carolina.<p>

The two teams listened as Warren spoke.

"Alright guys the professor has pinpointed the thief's location to northeast Raleigh. We know it is a male and he is waiting for his client to arrive to give him his money. He has the box with him so we won't need to try and search for it."

Jean-Paul began to speak next. "Now we have to be careful, this man is in a populated area so we can't outright attack him, we're going to have to be a little more careful."

"Why don't you just zip in there and take the box yourself Jean-Paul? You're so fast you could take it from him before he even knew it," Victor noted.

"Because of the bomb," Jean-Paul informed him.

"What bomb?" Rikard asked.

"Shield put a bomb on the box so if it was opened without being disarmed it would have enough force to destroy five city blocks," Warren clarified.

"Holy crap!" Angie cried.

"Why did they attach such a powerful bomb to it?" Andrea asked.

"The technology is too dangerous to be allowed to fall into the wrong hands. If I try speeding away with the box the g-force might trigger it," Jean-Paul threw in.

"That is why Sarah is needed, with your power we can switch the bomb off so Devin can grab it," Warren voiced.

"The rest of you will take down the thief and we will hand him over to shield," Jean-Paul instructed.

"Sounds easy," Michael started.

"It always does," Wayne stated.

* * *

><p>Michael stood with Paras and Angie.<p>

They were in their uniforms but were using image inducers to appear like any normal group of kids.

Paras whose mutation gave him purple skin now looked like an ordinary Indian boy with black hair. They were walking down the street, pretending to be talking about teen stuff.

Sarah and Devin were likewise doing the same thing across the street from them. The others were waiting back in case they were needed.

"I see him Warren," Angie said to her communicator.

"What does he look like?" Warren asked.

"White male, middle age. black hair, goatee. He's wearing a black suit and a matching black hat with a pair of shades. He is reading a paper. There is a suitcase next to him. I think it is big enough to hold the box."

"Good. Is he alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay Network, can you confirm the box is in it?" Jean-Paul asked.

They could hear Sarah speak over the communicators. "Yes...I feel something, it's like some kind of AI but it's not like anything I have ever sensed."

"Be careful, do not try to connect with it," Jean-Paul warned her.

"Wait, I am sensing something," she continued.

"What?"

"He is getting a text."

Sure enough the man reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell and read what it said.

"It says here. You have the package."

Sarah's power allowed her to control and communicate with technology. It also allowed her to tap into wireless signals so she was like a living laptop.

"He just typed yes, do you have the money? Alright he got another text saying yes."

"Alright everyone, wait. Let's see what happens."

They waited. Then a van pulled down the street and stopped at in front of the man. Michael and his group couldn't see but they heard the sound of a door opening.

"Warren, a man just got out of a van, he is walking up to the target!" Devin cried out.

"Alright Network, disarm the bomb, Speed Demon, when she does that grab the bomb and then bring it here," Warren directed.

They saw Sarah put her hand on her head. But then she suddenly fell to the ground and began to scream in pain.

"Network? Network what is going on?!" Jean-Paul shouted.

"It's Network! Something is wrong!" Angie exclaimed into her communicator.

"It's the AI! It senses me! It is attacking my mind!" she yelled.

Just then the doors to the van burst open and several Purifier soldiers jumped out and headed for Devin and Sarah.

"Warren it's Purifiers! The buyers are Purifiers!" Angie screamed.

"We're on our way! Protect Speed Demon and Network!" Warren yelled.

The trio turned off their image inducers. People had already started to run away once the Purifiers jumped out of the van. When a bunch of strange looking men appear with guns, it is always a smart idea to run the other way and hide.

Indra activated his power and soon his entire body was covered in purple sectioned armored plates with a rhino-like horn atop his head. Seraph spread his wings and took flight while Tazmin spun in a tornado and rushed at the Purifiers who were about to attack Speed Demon and Network.

They were caught in her vortex and were sent flying through the air. Indra took care of three Purifiers; they shot at him, but his armor protected them. Seraph watched as he carefully knocked them out. Indra was a pacifist and didn't like violence.

Seraph turned his attention to the man and the other Purifier. During all the action he had grabbed the suitcase and tried to run off with it. Seraph landed in front of him, his hands glowing with angel fire.

"Where do you think you are going?" Seraph asked.

"You! The heathen who killed brother Stryker!" the Purifier exclaimed.

"I didn't kill him; he died when he cut my wings off and put them on his back. Normally I don't like to hurt people but I have a particular dislike for your people for almost killing me, so hand over the-"

There was a flash of orange light and the Purifier screamed in pain. He fell to the ground and Seraph saw the thief was behind him holding a wooden cane glowing with energy.

"Try and stiff me laddy? I don't think so."

The man had a heavy Irish accent. He bent down and picked up the suitcase. "Thanks for distracting him boyo. But I must be going now."

"You're not going anywhere Black Tom!"

Angel landed next to Seraph. Northstar and the rest of the team appeared and quickly took out the Purifiers.

"Well look at this, I am outmatched and all," Black Tom said not looking afraid.

"Why are you working for the Purifiers Tom?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, in case you forgot they hate our kind," Loa reminded him.

"True, I normally don't associate with those mad men. But they paid me and myfriend a small fortune to get this for them."

"Wait, you don't mean-" Jean-Paul began.

"Thas right, you didn't think I would pull a job like this all alone?"

He raised his cane in the air and shot some energy out of it into the sky.

"The hell was that?" Kid Wendigo asked.

"Uh, guys. I hear the sound of something smashing through walls," Kid Devil said.

It wasn't long before everyone felt the ground shake and the sound of something large smashing through walls.

BOOM!

The wall of the building across the street exploded. A large figure walked out of the dust. He was tall, even taller than Colossus. He wore red armor with a red dome helmet.

"You called Tom?" the figure asked.

"Juggernaut!" Angel shouted.

"Well if it isn't the X-men, and look you brought the little babies to play too."

"Angel...is this the same Juggernaut who is invulnerable and unstoppable?" Seraph asked.

"Yep," Angel said.

"The same one who fought the Hulk and Thor to a standstill?"

"Yep."

"Are we-"

"Going to die? Yep." Juggernaut interrupted, smacking his hands together.

Kid Wendigo rushed at him. Juggernaut brought his hand back and punched him and Kid Wendigo went flying back into the wall and right through it.

Tazmin turned into rushed him as her tornado form and tried to pick him up and toss him, but he remained rooted to the spot. He reached out and into the vortex and grabbed her.

"Nice try girl."

He tossed her into the side of the van, knocking her out. Anger exploded in Seraph's chest and he shot a ball off angel fire at him hitting Juggernaut in the chest. He grit his teeth and rubbed his chest; it looked like it had hurt him.

Seraph was about to hit him again but got shot by Black Tom with his energy blast. Skald used his power to knock Black Tom out, Juggernaut went to attack Skald, but Skald focused his power on Juggernaut and tried to do the same.

But it didn't work. Juggernaut rushed at him ,Skald jumped out of the way as the massive mutate sped past him. Angel helped Seraph stand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine. How do we beat him?" Seraph asked.

"We can't, only a telepath can take him down, but even if we had a telepath with us, his helmet protects him from such attacks," Angel explained.

"I am now starting to wish I didn't have the professor put those blocks in my mind," Seraph said.

"You and every one of us," Warren agreed.

Rubber Maid wrapped herself around Juggernaut, trying to slow him down. But no matter how much she constricted herself around him she could not keep him in place.

Indra rushed at Juggernaut and slammed into his gut but it didn't even phase him. Anole and Kidago jumped on his shoulders and tried to pulls his helmet off.

Anole managed to pull it off and Kidago shrunk down and with Anole's help squeezed himself into Juggernaut's ear.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled as Kidago wrecked havoc in his head.

He threw Anole and Rubber Maid off and began to smack his head. Kidago flew out of his ear, turning back into his six-foot frame.

Juggernaut went to step on him bit Kid Wendigo tackled him to the ground.

Angel and Seraph were helping Angie. Seraph put his hand on her and was finally able to actually use his healing ability to heal her. His lessons with Elixir were paying off.

"Wow you're getting better at that," she said impressed.

"Damn it, how are we going to stop him?" Seraph complained.

Northstar appeared; he had run Network back to the X-Jet to tend to her. Once he got her away from the box she lost her connection to it and was able to function again.

"Angel, I contacted the mansion and they are sending a team with a telepath," he explained.

"They won't get here in time," Angel frowned.

Just then a circle of energy appeared in front of the four, Illyana peered at them through one of her stepping disks.

"Privet,I heard about your troubles with Marko," she said.

"Illyana can you give us a hand here?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, I am in the middle of dealing with the forty-seventh horde of the blood swamps. Little bastards like to blow a gas that makes you super depressed. Smells awful."

"We're kind of in the middle of a battle here so could you help us or not?!" Northstar snapped.

"You already have the way to beat Marko. It's Michael," she told him.

"Me? But my telepathy is blocked and we have no way to open them," Seraph responded.

"No, not your telepathy Michael; your angel fire."

"But the Juggernaut is only vulnerable to telepathy," Seraph said.

"The Juggernaut is unstoppable because of his patron Cyttorak."

"Who?" Seraph asked

"A powerful demon god. It's his mystical power that makes Marko invulnerable, but it's magic that makes him unstoppable. So strong mystical forces can mess with the magic that powers Marko and mess with his invulnerability," she explained.

"Still not seeing the point," Angel grumbled.

"Michael, what did I tell you about your power when we were talking by the fountain?" she asked Seraph, giving him a look.

Seraph remembered about their talk at the fountain when she told him the true nature of his power. "The angel fire! It's a mystical substance! It can only be used by good people because it can't be used by people with bad magic!"

"And since Marko is powered by a demon god…" Angel encouraged.

"Michael's power can hurt him!" Tazmin exclaimed.

"Earlier when I hit him with a blast it seemed to hurt him!" Seraph remembered.

"There you go. Now, if you'll excuse me," she held up her soul sword. "I have some gas bags to pop."

The disk disappeared and the four of them stood up. "So Michael is magic?" Tazmin asked.

"We'll send him off to Hogwarts later, let's just hurry up and blast Marko!" Northstar yelled.

They returned to the battle. Juggernaut was as his name suggested unstoppable. Kid Wendigo was in his human form bleeding from all the punches he took from Juggernaut.

Indra lay next to him and his armor was cracked.

Rubber Maid was tied in a knot.

Kid Devil tossed Loa at Juggernaut hoping her power could stop him. Loa, like Shadowcat, could pass through solid objects. But when she did she disrupted the molecular stability of the object she passed through causing it to turn to dust.

She aimed for his right arm, not wanting to kill him. But to her astonishment she didn't pass through him, just slammed into his arm. Which was like hitting the trunk of a tree.

Skald brought his hands up to his mouth and screamed, using his mutant power to send a sonic shock wave at him. Windows shattered and chunks of the road broke off. Had he been a normal man, his flesh would have been stripped from his body.

But Juggernaut remained unharmed. He clapped his hands together and his sheer strength sent a shock wave that knocked Skald back.

Anole jumped on Juggernaut's back and tried punching him in the face. Juggernaut grabbed Anole's arm, catching it between his thumb and finger.

He applied just a little bit of pressure and his arm snapped in half.

"VICTOR!" Northstar yelled.

He ran forward when Juggernaut dropped Anole. He caught him before he hit the ground and laid him on the ground twenty feet away from the Juggernaut.

"It's okay Victor, I have you," Northstar said softly as he held Anole.

"Jean-Paul...my...my arm," Anole stuttered out. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry, it will be okay," Northstar tried to sooth him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I would seriously reconsider using kids to fight your fights," Juggernaut said with a chuckle.

"Hey jerk face!" Seraph yelled.

Juggernaut turned to face Seraph.

"What?"

"Suck it!"

He brought his hands together and created a sphere of angel fire. He tossed it at Juggernaut and like the last time it hit him in the chest.

"Ow! What the hell are those things?" Juggernaut asked rubbing his chest.

"Suck it?" Angel asked Seraph with a raised brow.

"I have been trying to increase my smack talking skills," Seraph told her.

Juggernaut began to walk towards them.

"Blast him!" Angel shouted.

Seraph raised his hands and shot a beam of angel fire at Juggernaut. It started to push him back and he gritted his teeth in pain. "The hell is this shit?!"

"Holy fire!" Seraph announced.

Juggernaut began to push against the beam. A strange crimson aura seemed to glow around him now.

"Is that normal?" Seraph asked.

"That's new," Angel said, "I think it is working!".

Seraph put more power into the beams, causing them to become thicker and push Juggernaut back with more force.

"You think you can stop me! I'm the Juggernaut bitch!"

He continued to push through the beam and chunks of his armor flew off. Soon his upper body was exposed, showing off muscles the size of a small beach ball.

He continued to push against the beams and Seraph amped it up more. Burn marks were starting to appear on Juggernaut's chest where the beams were hitting him.

"You're doing great Michael! Keep going!" Angel exclaimed.

The crimson aura was much stronger now. Juggernaut seemed to be glowing; there was a very strong crimson colored light coming from his chest, it was the source of the crimson aura. He was ten feet from Seraph now. If he got his hands on him he would be done. No way would Seraph be able to take a hit from someone in the same class as the Hulk.

"Look out!" Angel yelled.

Juggernaut braced himself and rushed at them. He knocked Angel aside and grabbed Seraph, slamming him into the wall.

Seraph screamed as Juggernaut began to crush him.

"Think you're so tough? I will pulverize you!" Juggernaut screamed.

Juggernaut began to squeeze Seraph and his bones began to crack under the pressure. He screamed, but all the air left his lungs and all that came out was a silent gasp.

Juggernaut pulled his fist back and slammed Seraph into the wall again and again and again, deep cracks formed on the wall and Seraph coughed up blood as his insides began to tear up from the force of the blows.

By the time Juggernaut was done Seraph had four broken ribs, a ruptured lung, both his arms were broken and his spine was damaged.

But Seraph refused to give up, he refused to die. He could heal himself, he had done it before. He had to stop Juggernaut, if he didn't they would fail in their mission and there was no telling what Juggernaut would do to the others.

He remembered seeing poor Anole lose his arm, Anole who was nothing but nice and caring, Anole who you could trust and depend on. Anole who was so brave and fearless he was willing to take on one of the most deadly beings to defend his friends.

And he remembered the others; Tazmin who was thrown against a van, Kid Wendigo who was beaten senseless, Rubber Maid tied in a knot, Indra with his now cracked body armor, Rickard unconscious, his ears bleeding after being hit by Juggernaut's sonic-boom.

He refused to give up, he refused to give in. He faced Magneto, Kid Omega, he survived the Purifiers and this giant monstrosity with his evil satanic powers would not stop him!

"What's wrong bird boy? Got no fight left in you?" Juggernaut snarled.

He threw Seraph on the ground and his broken body slid. His whole body screamed in pain, but he did his best to ignore it. Now was not the time to whimper in defeat.

Instead he reached deep down inside himself. Ever since he lost his power he had become more aware of it; it was not until Stryker cut off his wings he realized exactly what his power felt like.

It was like a warmth that radiated from deep inside; like the molten core of the earth, or the sun itself. All his life he had feared this power, shunned it, tried to ignore it out of fear.

But his time with the X-men taught him to embrace it, accept it, control it, master it, live with it in pride. It was a part of him, as much as his very blood.

But now he had to reach deep into that core, deep into that power. He had to tap into his power in a way he never had before. Like when he fought those simulations in the Danger Room or when he fought Kid Omega.

He called upon it; let it flow all over his body, from the bottom of his feet to the tips of his wings.

He was not sure if he could control that power, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

So he opened himself up to his power, let it wash over him like water, filling him up. In his mind, dark with pain and fear, a radiance soon cast out the dark, drowning him in light. He gave up his grasp on reality and let the instinct take over.

Juggernaut advanced on him and Angel flew in front of Seraph to protect him. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he would not let anything harm Seraph.

Juggernaut grabbed Angel and using his free hand began to pull on his left wing. "Should have done this a long time ago," he hissed.

Before he could rip off his wing there was a blinding, white light. A strong wind began to blow and Juggernaut looked to the source of that light.

Seraph was standing up, his bones were cracking back into place, the blood was being reabsorbed into his body and his wounds were healing. A small halo covered in blazing thorns hung above his head, wreathed in angel fire, it glowed like an iron rod.

Markings in the shape of eyes appeared on the feathers of his wings which were glowing a pale, blue light.

Seraph's eyes which were normally amber now burned with a golden light. He extended his wings and levitated off the ground, never once having to beat his wings.

Juggernaut covered his eyes because the light Seraph radiated blinded him; the light seemed to burn him straight to his soul. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling he had to take this kid down now.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in New York, Adonai was at his desk.<p>

He was going over some paperwork when it hit him; the feeling of an immense power coming from far away.

But he recognized the power, recognized what it was made of.

"It can't be!" he shouted.

He extended his consciousness, traveled through the astral plane and across hundreds of miles. Just as he thought; the source of power, of pure emphyrialpower was Michael.

Adonai smiled savagely, pleased beyond belief at the turn of events.

But what could cause him to reach this form?

He sensed a mystical presence of a dark, malignant power, or rather crimson power. Sure enough he saw the present avatar of of Cyttorak there as well.

Realizing that only desperation and pure instinct could have driven Michael to tap into such power, something fighting the incarnation of raw power would cause, Adoani continued to observe the fight, deciding not interfere. He wanted to see where this would go.

"Magnificent, he is exceeding my wildest expectations, to think he could achieve the archistratege state at such a young age! I have to meet him in person!"

Adonai began to plan then, if Michael had learned, even instinctively how to achieve such power he needed to be trained, properly trained, training that Xavier was not equipped to give him.

He was going to have to accelerate his plans; tomorrow he was going to have to arrange for a meeting with the press.

But for now he was going to sit back and watch.

He wasn't the only one; many other minds had become aware of Michael. He could sense them turning their gaze to him, psychics sensing a release of power, mystics trained in the arts, recognizing the mystical energies being unleashed.

But Adonai had to wonder, if beings in this realm could sense Michael...could the higher powers as well?

* * *

><p>You must think you are impressive," Juggernaut sneered.<p>

Seraph said nothing as he continued to float five feet off the ground gracefully.

"Think this little light show impresses me, well think again punk. I have fought Gods and lived to tell the tale, and you sir, are no God! You're just a stupid, punk kid who thinks he has the balls to fight with the big boys, but allow me to bring you off your high horse!"

Juggernaut bent down and was about to charge at Seraph. But before he could Seraph raised his hand pointed his finger at him and a ball of energy the size of a basketball formed at the tip of his finger and shot out as a beam. Much to Juggernaut's horror, this time the energy was much more powerful than before.

He could feel it sheering away at the mystical energies that filled the cells in his body. Once again his body began to glow crimson, only this time it was brighter than before.

He screamed in pain as the energy burned him, the pure energy burned the black filth that filled his soul; the pain was both of the body and the spirit, for Marko had a dark soul long before he was the Juggernaut.

Kid Wendigo help Skald up, they both stared in wonder as their teammate radiated with heavenly power. "The hell is Michael doing?" Kid Wendigo asked.

"I don't know but I think he is winning now," Skald smiled.

"Should we help?" Kid Wendigo wondered.

"I don't think it is wise to get between two clashing Titans," Skald shook his head.

Seraph stopped blasting Juggernaut who fell to his knees. His chest was horribly burned and covered in blisters and sores.

"That all you got?!" he spat.

Seraph raised his hands and clapped them together. Three halo shaped rings of angel fire wrapped around Juggernaut, binding him.

He tried to break them apart; he flexed his muscles, ignoring the pain, putting enough pressure on the rings to crack a titanium rod.

He glared at Seraph, hating him for this humiliation; the Juggernaut, being bested by a kid?

"You can't do this! I'm the Juggernaut!"

Anole jumped up from behind Juggernaut. His arm which had been pinched off had re-grown, only now it was much more muscular than it had been before and his nails were a little longer.

He slammed his new fist onto the top of Juggernaut's head and he fell forward unconscious.

"Who's the Juggernaut now, bitch?!" Anole spat.

Seeing the danger was over, Seraph released Juggernaut from the rings. He landed back on the ground and the angel fire disappeared, as did the halo, the markings and his eyes returned to normal.

He fell, landing on his side. Anole quickly made his way to Seraph, helping him sit up.

"Michael, are you okay?" he asked

"Victor. Your arm, I saw it get ripped off," Seraph said upon seeing Anole's arm.

"It did, but it grew back into this," he showed Michael his new and improved arm.

"Has that happened before?"

"Never lost a limb before, so no."

Just then another X-Jet appeared skyward. Reinforcements had arrived.

"Good job everyone. Now, let's grab the-"

Angel did not finish. The suitcase was gone, nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>"Well, at least Black Tom and Juggernaut are in custody," Michael noted.<p>

The two teams were in the med wing of the mansion.

"But the suitcase is gone, we failed," Angie said sadly.

"That was awesome how you took down Juggernaut, Victor," Paras said.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if Michael hadn't worn him down," Victor praised.

"Dude, what was up with the light show?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, to be honest I don't really remember what happened," Michael said.

"You were covered in glowing marks and you had this cool looking halo," Angie told him.

"The last thing I remember is tapping into my power more then I have before and then everything went...light."

"You mean dark?" Sarah asked.

"No, light. All I could see was light, I felt like I was drowning in an ocean of it," Michael explained.

"So, what's the deal with the arm because it is seriously freaky," Devin asked Victor.

Victor showed off his arm. "Hank says it's part of my mutation; when I lose a limb I grow back a new, stronger part," Victor said.

"Luckily it wasn't permanent," Sarah said.

"So what happened with you?" Jacob asked.

"I was trying to disarm the bomb but the AI began to attack me, it wasn't like anything I have ever sensed. Whatever it is, it's the most advanced AI I have ever connected to. And it really, really doesn't like mutants," she said.

The group was quiet for a moment, taking that in.

"And now the Purifiers have it. That's just swell," Devin scowled.

"At least now we know who to call the next time Juggernaut breaks out of prison," Rickard said putting his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Yeah, how did you do that? He's supposed to be unstoppable," Andrea asked.

"Well, apparently my angel fire is some kind of white, magic energy and it weakened Juggernaut's power because his power is based on dark magic," Michael informed them.

"Jeez, we should have named you dues ex machina," Devin laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a secret underground hideout:<p>

The Purifiers opened the box, after disabling the bomb.

The leader reached in and picked up a robotic head.

The leader walked over to the body they had designed for their new master. He placed the head on top of the machine body. The wires of the neck came to life and like serpents they crawled into the body, connecting the head to it.

The eyes opened, glowing with a red light.

The body began to move, looking around the room.

"Where am I?" the voice asked.

"Welcome back, we have been waiting for your return," the leader said.

"And you are?" the android asked.

"Your servants, Lord Bastion!"

**Fusedtwilight: The X-Men are in trouble, what destruction will Bastion rain on the X-Men? Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 16

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and thanks to everyone who reviwed.**

It was on Sunday morning when the world changed.

Xavier was watching the news. He had gotten a call early in the morning to watch the television at nine.

Adonai was about to do a press conference. He hardly ever did press conferences, not having much love for reporters. It had been a few years since he did one and many were wondering what would cause him to do one now.

He was supposed to make a startling revelation.

Many of the reporters were making bets that he was about to come out of the closet. Others figured it had something to do with his company, maybe a merger?

The screen showed Adonai as he stood in front of the reporters in front of his building.

He smiled at the camera; his teeth were white and straight, giving the reporters and the cameras his best charm.

"Thank you all for coming. Our world is constantly changing. Governments come and go, old orders are replaced by new up-to-date ones and new species are being born and dying every day. My company has always prided itself in helping change take place. Helping to make new technologies that make our lives better, lending support to third world countries, we have long since deserved our name. Paradise. Because that is what we wish to achieve."

He began to take off his tie.

"Since I was a boy, I have had to work hard to earn the right to lead my family's company. It has not been easy and it takes up much of my time."

He took off his jacket.

"But I have always harbored what many would consider a dark secret; for a long time I have had to keep my true nature hidden from the world. But now I have decided it is time for the world to see me for what I really am, after all I have given is it so much to ask for something back?"

He began to unbutton his jacket.

"For a long time I have tried to remain hidden from the world, only coming out when absolutely necessary; so afraid my secret would be revealed. Now after hiding for so long I can finally spread my wings and fly."

He took off his shirt, showing off his perfectly muscled, bronze colored chest.

The reporters let out a collective gasp as a pair of golden colored wings expanded from behind his back; the camera had to pan out to show them once they were fully unfolded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Adonai Malakh. And I am a mutant."

The crowd of reporters broke out into a frenzy. Cameras flashed and they all shouted questions. He lowered his wings and the camera zoomed back onto him.

"Yes," he said pointing to a reporter.

"Adonai! How long have you been a mutant?" she asked.

"Since my teenage years. My family kept it a secret. Next question?" he asked pointing to another reporter.

"Adonai, has anyone else been aware of your status as a mutant?"

Adonai shook his head. "No, my parents knew but they died never once telling a soul."

Adonai pointed to another reporter. "Adonai, have you ever used your powers to unfairly get an edge over your competitors?"

"No, though I am sure that will not stop the wild accusations that I have," Adonai chuckled.

"Adonai, do you have any other powers?" another reporter asked without being pointed to.

"A few, but they are not noteworthy," Adonai responded.

"Adonai, is it true you donated a vast sum of money to the Xavier School for Gifted Mutants?"

Adonai nodded his head. "Yes I did. I felt the time has come for me to play a more active role in my fellow mutant's lives. I strongly believe Xavier and his X-Men are a force for good and will help bridge the gap between the two species."

"Adonai, how can you support a school that is also training children to be an army!" a reporter asked.

"The X-Men are not an army. They are a task force trained to defend humans from mutant threats and vice-versa."

"But they are not government sanctioned, don't you think they are a bad influence and send the wrong message about vigilantism?"

"What about the Avengers? The Fantastic Four? None of them were government sanctioned, yet they are some of the most beloved heroes in the world," Adonai argued.

"But the Avengers now operate under government jurisdiction and Reed Richard works for the government on several science projects."

"Then you should be aware that on many occasions the X-Men have worked with the government in both mutant and non-mutant crisis. In fact there was a government formed group of mutants called X-Factor some years back as you may all recall. Many of whom were X-Men. And there are rumblings of a new mutant task force being formed with members of the X-Men as members."

Xavier was shocked Adonai knew this. Val Cooper, the same woman who had formed X-Factor, had approached him with the idea of making a police force sanctioned by the government to help give the X-Men the authority to go places and do things they couldn't legally do before, as well as help improve their image.

But he only told a select few of his X-Men about this, it was a project still in the beginning stages. For Adonai to have access to such top secret information showed how well he must be connected.

"Adonai, you mentioned other abilities, please elaborate," one of the reporters asked.

"As I said they are not noteworthy. But I assure you they in no way can be used to harm other people," Adonai replied.

"Then if they are not dangerous why won't you talk about them?"

"Well, maybe I can give you a demonstration in private later," he said giving the female reporter who asked the question a wink.

The reporter blushed and many of the others laughed. Xavier had to hand it to Adonai, he was really good at this. He had lots of charm and charisma and skillfully deflected the question.

"Adonai, not too long ago a mutant from the Xavier institute was filmed battling another mutant. Is there a connection between you and him?"

"Ah, the YouTube kid. Yes, I have seen the footage. I have not met him, but don't let the wings fool you. There is no connection between us other than the fact that we share similar mutations. There have been cases of several other mutants with what the media has dubbed as the angel mutation. Two of whom also live at the Xavier mansion," Adonai said.

"Adonai, the Vatican has taken what some would call an anti-mutant stance due to the scientific nature of mutants. There have even been times when certain religious leaders have called your people heretics or even demons and a mockery. Looking the way you do how does this make you feel?"

"Good question, as you all know I am of Jewish ancestry. Although I do admit I have not been as dedicated to my faith as I should. I am hoping this new start in my life will help me come to a greater understanding with my creator and why he made me the way he did. One of the reasons I was always so fearful of revealing my secret was because of how it conflicted with my religious beliefs. But I have come to believe that God made me the way he made us all; perfect and in his image."

"So you believe in God? Despite groups like the Purifiers?"

"The Purifiers are not representatives of Christianity or humanity. They are a dangerous group of fanatic madmen who would just as soon kill a human and say it was the will of God."

Adonai's face went from charming to stern, disciplined, but none the less striking. Like a general addressing his troops.

"We are in a time of great change. There are those, both human and mutant who would like to start a war, to foolishly make this a race war. But this is not a war, this is not about survival. This is merely a time when we must prove that no matter who and what we are, our humanity will always win out. Thank you all ladies and gentlemen for your time."

His guard handed him his clothes and he began to walk back into his building, putting his shirt and jacket back on.

Just then Xavier's door burst open. Scott, Warren, Jean, Emma, Hank, Logan and a few other X-Men ran in.

"Professor did you see?" Scott asked.

"He is a mutant!" Jean exclaimed.

"Yes, I saw," Xavier said.

"One of the most powerful and influential men in the whole world just came forward and announced he is a mutant. This is going to make some serious waves," Emma stated.

"Emma is right. Now that Adonai has come out, the mutant/human relations will be tested," Hank pointed out.

Just then the phone rang and Xavier answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Charles, did you enjoy the news?"

"Adonai?"

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said.

"Are you sure this was a wise choice Adonai? This is sure to have repercussions for you," Xavier said.

"Yes, I am planning on making some serious changes in my life and this is just the first step," he proclaimed.

"That is a very interesting mutation you have Adonai. It seems like more of your type are appearing," Xavier said.

Adonai chuckled. "Yes, the boy from YouTube. Tell me, are you free any time this week? I would very much like to visit your school."

"I can arrange something, our doors are always open."

"Splendid, how about tomorrow?"

"So soon? Won't you have to do some damage control?"

"Please, if Stark can get away with the things he does I am sure this will blow right over."

"Very well, if you wish. What time can we expect you?"

"Five in the afternoon?"

"Sounds good, we look forward to seeing you Adonai," Xavier said.

"As do I Charles."

They hung up the phone and Xavier rested his chin in his hands.

"Well, it seems Adonai would like to pay us a visit tomorrow," Xavier said.

"Is it just me or does this guy seem to perfect?" Bobby asked.

"Which is why we should keep an eye on him; he is a mutant and he is one of the most powerful and influential men in the world," Scott reminded them.

"I agree. I have a feeling there is more to Adonai then meets the eye," Xavier intoned.

* * *

><p>Victor sat in his room looking at his new arm.<p>

He was happy it was much stronger than his other arm; it was capable of smashing through a brick wall like it was made out of graham crackers. But it was so much more scaly and bigger than his other arm.

Santo had suggested that he cut off the other arm to make a matching set. Victor just punched him right through a wall.

There was a knock on his door and he got up and opened it, to his surprise he found Rickard standing at his doorway.

"Oh, hey Rickard," Victor greeted him.

"How is your arm?" he asked.

"Oh, you know." Victor flexed his arm, enjoying the sight of all the muscles in it stretching.

Rickard walked over to him and sat next to him. "Can I feel it?"

"Sure," Victor nodded.

Lots of people had wanted to feel his new arm. Before his skin had been smooth and green, but now his whole right arm had a scaly caprice on it with three small, bony-like spikes protruding out along his shoulder.

Rickard gently put his right hand on Victor's arm. Because of the caprice Victor could barely feel it. Yet it still sent little jolts all over his body to have Rickard touching him.

Rickard marveled at the feel of the rough, scaly caprice.

"What was it like when it grew back?" Rickard asked.

"Well...it hurt at first, but then I got this odd feeling when it was a stump. Then the bone started to grow out, then the muscles soon after, quickly followed by the skin. It only took a few moments though."

Rickard took his hand off Victor's arm and Victor felt a small pang of disappointment.

"I am sorry about your arm," Rickard said.

"It's okay, I kind of like it. I have to be careful what I grip though," Victor said with a smile.

"No, it's not okay. We all got our asses handed to us, Victor. I should have been able to take down the Juggernaut myself with my power," Rickard lamented.

"Dude, it was the freaking Juggernaut. The only reason I knocked him out was because Michael was able to weaken him. He's fought some of the strongest heroes and come out on top. We were all damn lucky."

"We won't always be lucky though," Rickard muttered.

Victor frowned at the look on Rickard's face.

"Dude, why the pity party? We won, we kicked ass, sure we failed to get the box but at least we lived to fight another day," Victor shrugged.

Rickard smiled. "You're right Victor. I am feeling sorry for myself. I need to learn from my mistakes instead of dwelling on them," he said.

"That's the spirit," Victor grinned.

"It's just when you got hurt...I was so worried. I thought you might die from blood loss or-"

Rickard stopped when he noticed Victor was slowly disappearing as his power of camouflage started to kick in. When Rickard started talking about how worried he was about him Victor started to get nervous and flustered and his power started to kick in.

"Victor, are you okay?" Rickard asked.

Victor focused and he reappeared. "Yeah, sorry that happens sometimes."

"Don't be, we all lose control every once in a while," Rickard said.

Victor smiled. Wishing he could be brave and tell Rickard how he really felt.

* * *

><p>The next day Adonai drove to the Xavier Institute.<p>

He drove there in his Porsche 918 Spyder. He drove down the road, having been let in at the gate and pulled up to the front of the school.

Xavier was there to meet him along with Scott and Jean.

"Hello Adonai, welcome to the school," Xavier greeted him.

Adonai shook his hand and smiled. "Glad to be here. So, may I have the grand tour?" he asked.

"Of course, follow me," Xavier nodded.

The next hour was spent showing Adonai the school; the kitchen, the cafeteria, the gym, the greenhouse, the auditorium, the main hall, the computer room, the rec room and the dormitories.

Many students passed them; some even poked their heads out of their rooms to get a good look at Adonai. Everyone knew he was supposed to visit today and they were told to be on their best behavior. They had also seen the clip of him revealing his mutation.

"I must say Charles, this is all impressive. What you have built is truly amazing," Adonai remarked.

"Thank you. I did not do it alone; my X-Men helped me make my dream as did the others like you who helped us during financially difficult times," Xavier explained.

"Just doing my part."

"So, what has been the fallout of you coming out?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, the usual; rival companies accusing me of cheating by using my mutant powers, a drop in sales because some people don't want to buy products made by a mutant. People are trying to wiggle out of contracts to avoid being associated with someone like me. Nothing I won't survive, truth be told, if I had known some of my business partners would have cut all ties with me I would have done this sooner," Adonai laughed.

"Well, would you like to meet our special students?" Xavier asked.

"Show me everything you have to offer," Adonai said.

They walked into a large classroom. Emma was in there as usual dressed in white, her hair pulled back into a bun and looking both gorgeous and professional. Several students stood at attention. They were all dressed very smartly as well, having been informed of the visit they were being paid.

Among those present were the Stepford sisters, Julian, David, and Rickard.

"Charles, just in time, I was telling everyone to be on their best behavior," Emma said.

"Emma, so lovely to see you again," Adonai smiled.

He shook her hand. To everyone present it seemed to be the polite thing to do, but no one knew what he was really doing. Being a psychometric had its advantages.

Like at an information gathering; one touch was all he needed to learn what he needed about a person or thing.

Years ago he had met Emma when she was a member of the Hellfire Club. To the public the Hellfire Club was a group of wealthy and powerful individuals who were organized under their mutual similarities. Mainly being rich and influential.

But what people didn't know was that that was just the outer circle of the club. The inner circle had been much more devious. Instead of wanting to flaunt their power and wealth for fun like the outer circle, the inner circle desired to rule the world, using their combined resources to do this. They had clashed with the X-Men many times and Emma had once been a member until she realized just how truly evil and corrupt the club really was.

Adonai saw all of this when he shook her hand. But it had been a long time ago that he met her and now there was more to see. He saw how she formed her own group of mutant students called the Hellions. He saw how much she enjoyed teaching them, not just how to use their mutant powers but science, literature and math.

He saw her students die in a horrible attack by the Sentinels; he saw her pain and anguish over their loss, he saw how it changed her, made her want to be a better person. He saw her move to Genosha to teach, only to once again survive yet another Sentinel attack that killed millions.

But once again she survived thanks to her secondary mutation activating, turning her skin into organic diamond.

He also saw she was having a psychic affair with Scott Summers.

A beautiful redhead for a wife, and a gorgeous blonde as a mistress. Adonai had to give Scott credit, he had good taste.

"Adonai, it has been a long time," Emma said.

"Good to see you finally got away from Shaw. Though I doubt it was easy," Adonai noted.

"My only regret is that I ever associated myself with Shaw or the club. But that is behind me. I am in a better place now," she smiled.

"This is the special class. These are our brightest, most promising students who show the best potential out of all our students. They are taught much more advanced classes then the rest of the students," Xavier explained.

"This is Rickard, he is my assistant," Emma said introducing Rickard.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Rickard said extending his hand.

Adonai took it and just like Emma he learned much about Rickard. His power, his history, the fact that he was the team leader of the Champions, and it was the latter fact that made him take an interest in Rickard more so then the other students.

Anyone who was close to Michael could prove to be useful.

Normally he wouldn't bother using this aspect of his power, he could just use his telepathy to learn what he wanted, but with Xavier and all the other telepaths in this building he couldn't risk someone sensing him poking around, so he just stuck with his psychometry.

"Are you an X-Man?" Adonai asked.

"No, but I am training to be one. I graduated from here a few years ago and came back from college to learn how to be a hero."

"You can't teach someone to be a real hero, son. That is knowledge that can only come within. Though it doesn't hurt to have wonderful examples," Adonai responded.

One by one he was introduced to all the other students. He shook hands and smiled, but as soon as he realized Michael was not here he didn't care about any of them.

They were not who he was here for. Even if they did have much potential and were the best the school had to offer they were of no use to him and thus worthless to him.

Julian was impressed by Adonai, which was not an easy thing to do. Julian was hardly ever impressed by anyone due to his own ego. But Adonai just demanded respect and attention.

Maybe it was his size; he was as tall as Peter. Or maybe it was the way he dressed; in a personally tailored suit that cost more than anything Julian had ever worn. But Adonai just had an aura about him, like a king. Like a lion; majestic to look at, but get too close or piss him off, then you would see the claws.

He noticed David had this strange look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

David, or Prodigy as he was known as, had an ability similar to Adonai's. He had a psychometric field around his body that allowed him to absorb the knowledge of those around him, but once they were far enough away, all the knowledge he got from them disappeared.

Unlike Adonai who could absorb knowledge and memories, David only got the knowledge of people, different languages, mathematics, engineering; everything that made a person smart would flow into him, and vanish once they were far enough away.

"It's...I am getting something...I don't really get it but I am getting dozens of different languages. Many of which I have never heard of. And there is other stuff. Words...phrases. Charfym, Empyreal Spirits. It's not making much sense."

Adonai heard their conversation and realized what was going on. He knew from reading the thoughts of the others what David was and knew he couldn't let David touch him. David's power was similar enough to his that if they touched there was a possibility David could read Adonai, and in response, the jigwould be up.

He quickly placed his hands in his pockets and smiled at everyone. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am glad to see such promising young men and women being taught how to use their abilities to their fullest potential. When you all graduate and ever need a job, come speak with me. I am always on the search for new talent," Adonai praised.

Just then he sensed someone poking at his mind...no, not someone...someones. Had he not been experienced as he was with telepathy he might have mistaken them as a singular mind. But if he examined closely enough he spotted the differences in the signatures.

He looked to the Stepford triplets and realized it was them. They looked remarkably like younger versions of Emma. And they were all three exactly alike. That would explain why he had mistaken them as one being. They were a mental gestalt; their connection to each other was so powerful that to the untrained psychic eye they were a single entity.

He felt all three poking at his mental shields. Nosy little brats, they were skilled and with three minds working so efficiently as one they were tricky to keep out, being able to work much more quickly and efficiently then a normal psychic.

He just smiled at them and wagged his finger at them. "Now, now ladies. It's rude to read a person's mind without permission," he admonished.

"Mindee, Celeste, Phoebe, stop that at once!" Emma demanded, realizing he was right. "That is not acceptable behavior!"

"Sorry Miss Frost," they all said together.

"Apologize this instant," Emma said sternly.

They apologized and Adonai just chuckled. "It is fine, telepaths are very curious by nature. And being who I am I am quite sure the temptation to read my mind must be irresistible."

"Still no excuse, I expect better from my students," Emma frowned.

"Still using a firm hand Emma. Well, we won't keep you. Shall we explore the rest of the school?"

They left the room and the class resumed, though the Stepfords were now expected to each turn in a report on why it was wrong to invade another's mind.

David, who was sitting next to them, leaned over and asked, "Did you guys learn anything cool? Any dirty secrets?"

All three of them shook their heads. "No, he had impressive shielding. To have sensed us and protect his mind so well; he must be a powerful telepath," Celeste commented.

"It's weird; all that stuff I got earlier is gone now. I think I got it from that Adonai guy," David said.

"Is it just me, or does that guy kind of look like Bronson?" Julian asked.

"Michael?" David asked.

"Who else?" Julian nodded.

"Well, now that you mention it, there are some similarities," David agreed.

"The same lovely curly, black hair," Celeste started.

"The same handsome face," Phoebe continued.

"The same smoldering amber eyes," Mindee smiled.

"Yeah, all that," Julian said ignoring the dreamy looks on the girls faces.

"Yeah, there is a bit of a family resemblance," David admitted.

"A bit? If I didn't know better I would say they were father and son," Julian voiced.

* * *

><p>Michael was on his way to the art room to get ready for class when he heard the sounds of someone talking.<p>

He stopped at the door when he heard Peter and Kitty conversing.

"Peter, I am sure she is okay," Kitty said.

"But it has been days since she contacted anyone. Something must be wrong," Peter argued.

"I am sure Illyana is fine. Wouldn't be the first time she had an emergency in Limbo," Kitty noted.

Michael knocked on the door. He walked in and saw that Kitty was sitting on Peter's desk while she talked to Peter.

"Excuse me, is your sister okay?" Michael asked.

The last time he saw Illyana was when she had been fighting those gas demons while she told them how to beat the Juggernaut.

"We have not heard from her since she last went to Limbo," Peter said looking worried.

"And that's that horrible place where she teleported to, right?" Michael asked.

Whenever Illyana ever teleported she had to make a quick stop to a place known as Limbo. It was a hellish place that gave Dante the inspiration for his work on the Inferno. Michael had only been there once when Illyana had helped rescue him from Magneto.

Once was enough.

"Is there any way to contact her?" Michael asked.

"Sadly no, Limbo is literally another dimension a part from our world. My sister is the ruler of that place since she dethroned the former ruler, Belasco," Peter explained.

"She goes back there every once in a while to keep the demons there from getting out of hand," Kitty said.

"Last time I spoke with her she mentioned something about gas demons," Michael remembered.

A look of disgust crossed Kitty's face. "God I hate those things."

"The demons rebel every once in a while and she takes care of them. But she keeps in touch so I don't worry. Time in Limbo is...flexible. Minutes here can be years there. She should have returned home by now," Peter said, looking worried.

"Don't worry; I have seen your sister with her sword. If any demons give her trouble she'll just give them a little tap," Michael smiled.

"You mean she'll slice them into several pieces and mount their heads on her wall," Kitty laughed.

"That too," Michael grinned.

Unlike Peter who was a gentle giant, his sister had a mean streak.

Just then Devin appeared having run to find Michael. "Dude, you got to see what is happening on the front yard!"

* * *

><p>A whole bunch of the students gathered around the front of the lawn.<p>

An angry red glowing crack appeared in the air.

"What the hell is that?" Wayne asked.

"I don't know," Rickard frowned.

Wayne took a picture of it on his cell phone. "Weird, I can't even get a pic of it, there is nothing but static."

Michael appeared with Devin.

"What is that?" Michael asked.

"No one knows. It just suddenly appeared. An-"

Just then the crack began to glow brighter and brighter and brighter still.

"Guys maybe we should-"

Before Michael could finish the crack exploded with light, when it dissipated, those who were closest to the light were gone.

Jacob, who had been shielding his eyes from the blast of light looked around. Michael, Rickard, Devin and Wayne were gone

Xavier and a few other teachers arrived, having just heard about the strange crack in the air.

"What happened?" Xavier asked.

Adonai knew exactly what it was. He knew a dimensional rip when he saw one; the only question was where did it take those caught in the blast?

* * *

><p>Michael felt someone shaking him.<p>

"Michael! Wake up!"

He opened his eyes and saw Rickard standing over him, as was Victor.

"What happened?" He sat up and looked around. "Oh."

They were no longer at the school. It was nighttime and the land was rocky; he could see fire in the distance as if the earth was burning.

"Where are we?" Michael asked.

"We don't know. One minute we were looking at that glowing thing and now we are here," Victor said.

Michael looked around and saw it wasn't just them. There was Alani, Santo, Benjamin, Megan, and Nezhno as well.

"Is there anyone else?" he asked.

"I don't think. But there were plenty of other students close to that thing," Victor noted.

"Where are we?" Megan repeated Michael's question.

"I think...we're in Limbo," Michael said standing up.

"But how? Magik is the only one who can get here," Alani frowned.

"Not necessarily."

Everyone looked up and gasped. Standing on top of a boulder was Illyana, only instead of normal human legs she had a pair of goat-like legs. She had a tail similar to Nightcrawler'sthat moved from behind her; only instead of blue it was red, a pair of horns grew from her head and her eyes glowed an eerie yellowish orange color.

But she was not alone; next to her stood a creature that was over six-feet tall, its scales were a muddy green color with red eyes. It also had a long snout with razor-sharp teeth in its mouth. Three fingers plus an opposable thumb on each hand, a pair of bat-like wings that grew from its back completed the creature's look.

"Hello everyone, nice to see you," Illyana said with a sinister smile.

"Illyana what is going on?" Rickard asked.

"Isn't it obvious Rickard? We are all in hell now. Well, as close to hell as can be. This is Limbo," Illyana explained.

"But how did we get here?" Victor asked.

"I got you here. I was trying to summon some help to deal with Belasco, but he caught on to what I was trying to do and interfered with my spell. I was able to pull you lot in but Belasco got the rest I am afraid," she told them.

"Guys look!" Nicholas shouted, pointing off in the distance.

A large group of demons were heading their way. They were horrible to behold; some had scales, some had wings, some had claws and some had tentacles. But they all shared the same murderous look in their eyes (and some had more than two).

"Seems Belasco sent us a welcoming committee," Illyana noted.

"X-Men, take them down!" Rickard yelled.

The X-Men immediately went to war with the demons. Wolf Cub with his enhanced speed and reflexes, as well as his razor-sharp claws quickly tore through several demons.

Pixie flew above a group sprinkling them with her pixie dust,causing them to have severe hallucinations involving bubbles, glitter and teddy bears.

Match used his fire powers to burn many, reducing them to darkened flesh. Which was surprising as you would think demons were all fireproof.

Anole used his new arm to smash many demons, he could feel their bones break beneath his fist but he did not hesitate. Rockslide fought next to him, smashing demons left and right, he noticed a nasty looking one with a giant mouth like a crocodile's about to bite into Anole. He shot his fist at the demon, saving Anole who had not noticed it.

Rickard used his sound powers to tear the demons up; manipulating the frequencies to cause their innards to explode.

"Watch yourself Victor," Rickard said.

Anole smiled. "Thanks Rickard. Your really are a lifesaver."

"Anytime," he mumbled.

"Oh God, you two really need to get a room," Rockslide commented.

The two of them blushed and glared at him. "Shut up!" they both said.

Michael shot a ball of angel fire at one of the demons. To his surprise the second it hit the demon it exploded with light and turned the demon to dust. He had only meant to burn it, not kill it.

N'astirh the demon, growled and Illyana petted his muzzle. "Easy N'astirh."

"That boy, he reeks of white magic!" N'astirh hissed.

"Of course he does, he can control the empyreal fire," she said.

"Why, in the name of the darkest pits would you bring him here?!"

"Because, what better way to kill an evil sorcerer then to use someone who uses magic that destroys evil magic?" she asked.

"But you're just as vulnerable to his power as well. What if he doesn't want to help you?"

"He will; Michael is a good and caring person. He will be easy to manipulate," she smirked.

The X-Men cheered as the remaining demons fled. Illyana smiled and spoke to them.

"Well done, glad to see all that hard work at training you all is paying off."

"Illyana what is going on here? Your brother is worried sick about you," Rickard said.

"To answer your question Rickard, a few months ago Belasco returned. He secretly gathered followers and staged an uprising."

"But I saw you a few days ago, you helped me defeat Juggernaut," Michael was confused.

"A few days? That was months ago, though I blame the fact that this world and earth have conflicting times. When Belasco and I fought he overpowered me and stole my soul sword. Luckily N'astirh found me in the wastes and unlike S'ym, decided to continue following me."

"Why didn't you call for help sooner or teleport back to earth?" Victor asked.

"I tried, but Belasco cast a binding spell on me so I can't return to earth as long as he lives. And I was constantly on the run from him, if I tried to communicate with you it would have tipped him off to my location. But I soon realized if I was going to take him out I was going to need help, so N'astirh and I combined our power and tried to cast a spell to summon the X-Men to us. I was hoping for the more experienced members, but you will have to do."

"But what about the others?" Alani asked.

Illyana smiled. "I am sure they were getting the royal treatment."

* * *

><p>Josh, Wayne, Devin, the Stepford's, Martha, Paras, Sooraya, Cessily, X-23, Blut and David were shackled in chains. Pheobe, Mindee and Celeste had these strange metal helmets on their heads as did Martha, though since Martha was just a brain in a glass shell she fit in her helmet perfectly.<p>

They were surrounded by demons. They all knelt at the foot of a set of stairs. At the top was a man who sat on a throne; he wore a large fur coat that was the same color red as his skin. He had large pointed teeth, glowing red eyes, small goat-like horns, and pointed ears.

He had only one arm; his right which was holding a sword. A very familiar sword.

"Hey, isn't that Illyana's soul sword?" David asked.

"Looks like it," Cessily said.

Belasco smiled. "Ah, I see you recognize this wonderful thing."

He stood up and began to walk down the stairs, admiring the sword as he walked.

"Such a beautiful sword, though seeing how it was made from her soul it is no wonder. But such power it has; no spell nor curse can withstand its bite. Nor can any mystical entities. It is the ultimate weapon against magic."

He stopped in front of the group. He looked down and smiled at David who suddenly felt afraid. Belasco brought the sword up and then brought it down, right onto David's head.

"No!" Sooraya yelled.

David shook, waiting for the sword to split his head open. But nothing happened. Everyone stared in shock. The sword just passed right through his head, as if David was made of air.

"Sadly, it is useless against mundane beings. But that's okay, it's not like I need it for that," Belasco said.

"What do you want from us?" Cessily asked.

"I want you to tell me where that bitch is."

"What are you talking about you red skinned freak?" Wayne asked.

Something shot out from behind Belasco, striking Wayne in the face. It was a tail, similar to Nightcralwer's, but red instead of blue.

"Mind your tone boy. I am looking for Illyana. She has something of mine," Belasco scolded.

"And what is that?" David asked.

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Michael asked, staring at something Illyana held up.<p>

Everyone looked at the medallion Illyana held. It was round and there was a shape of a pentagram on it.

"This is the Beatrice medallion. Belasco was once a mortal sorcerer who practiced the dark arts. He came into contact with the Elder Gods. In return for immortality and great power he planned on using this to release them from their prison. Once this thing has five blood stones it will open a portal to the Elder Gods and allow them to walk the earth again. I snagged it from Belasco when he took my sword."

"So why don't you just destroy the damn thing?" Anole asked.

"Because we need this thing to stop him; if we destroy it he will kill the others out of vengeance."

"How do we use it? I don't think we want to summon any super demon gods," Rickard said.

"The only way we can kill him is with a soul sword and since he took mine we need to make another one," Illyana said.

"And how do we do that?"

Illyana smiled sinisterly. "By using one of your souls. Preferable hers."

She pointed at Megan who stared at her wide eyed. "Me?"

"Yes, you. With your soul I can make a new soul sword. That's how I made the first one. I can use the medallion to extract a part of your soul just as Belasco did to me all those years ago and with that portion-"

"Whoa hold the phone lady!" Victor shouted. "I know this story. But what you are forgetting to mention is that when he took a part of your soul that missing spot was filled with evil. That is why you look like this now; this is your Darkchyld form. It is when you are overcome with evil."

She shrugged. "True, but we don't have much choice. As we speak Belasco is interrogating your friends. I can almost hear the screams."

* * *

><p>"Enough," Belasco ordered.<p>

The demons who had been beating on Paras stopped. They backed away, revealing his bloody and beaten form.

"I will ask again, where is she?" Belasco asked.

"We told you, we don't know!" David yelled.

"I think they are telling the truth," S'ym, a seven-foot purple-skinned demon with a single horn on his forehead said.

"True. There is only so much one can see one's comrade be beaten before they just give in," Belasco smirked.

Just then a demon appeared, flying from overhead. He landed a few feet from Belasco, bowing his head. "My lord, we found the other mutants!"

"And?" Belascco asked.

"And they were with her, sir!

"And?"

"And...we tried to capture them."

"Tried?"

The demon looked rather nervous.

"Well, they proved to be rather...formidable an-"

Before he could finish Belasco raised his hand and a bolt of red energy shot out and struck the demon, turning him to dust.

"And you failed. Well, at least I know for sure the rest of you lot are with her. No doubt she is planning to use your friends. The spell I cast prevents her from entering this castle and she can't even use her stepping-discs to teleport here."

"Well, then you're in trouble buddy because our friends will come and save us!" Josh sneered.

Belasco smiled. "Let me tell you something boy, your friends would be safer with me then her."

* * *

><p>"No, not only no, but hell no!" Victor shouted.<p>

"You don't have a choice lizard boy. I need a soul sword to kill Belasco; as long as he is alive none of us can go back home," Illyana said.

"No, we must find another way!" Rickard grumbled.

"N'astirh, bring me the girl," Illyana ordered.

N'astirh spread his wings and flew toward Megan. The others instantly formed a circle around her. Ben tried to fry him but unlike the other demons, N'astirh was fireproof.

He grabbed Ben and when he did Ben's form changed. His fire became more intense and his ears became pointed as did his nails and canines

"Ben, are you-"

Before Alani could finish asking the question Ben shot an arc of fire at them. They all dodged, N'astirh grabbed Nicholas as he tried to avoid the fire and like Ben, Nick changed; his look became more lupine, his eyes turned yellow and like Ben, he turned on the others.

"What did you do to them?" Victor yelled.

"It's my power; I can bring out the darkness in all I touch," N'astirh gloated.

"Don't let him touch you!" Rickard shouted.

"Yeah, no shit!" Santo exclaimed.

He charged at N'astirh, but the demon formed a ball of dark energy and shot it at him. There was an explosion and tiny bits of rock fell everywhere.

"Santo!" Megan yelled.

Nicholas rushed at Alani but she did her best to avoid his attacks. She couldn't control her power to the point where she could phase through something without causing it to crumble and she didn't want to hurt him. Victor backed her up, his physiology and new arm helped give him an edge.

Michael took on Ben, being immune to his fire.

Rickard fought N'astirh because his sound manipulation power made it easy for him to fight the demon.

Rickard went to blast N'astirh with enough power to slice him to ribbons, but N'astirh used his power to cause the ground beneath his feet to grab a hold of Rikard's legs. Rikard looked down to see what happened and N'astirh used this to place his hand on Rikard's chest.

Rickard's hair turned pure white as did his eyes. His skin turned pale and dark lines appeared all over his body.

N'astirh then went flying at Megan who was being guarded by Nezhno. He went flying back, slamming into a stone pillar and falling to the ground.

Nezhno was now almost eight-feet tall, his entire body bulged with rock hard muscles and the tattoos on his body glowed with a white light.

"Stay away from her, demon!" he yelled.

"Nezhno, no!" Megan screamed.

Nezhno, whose codename was Gentle had the power of extreme strength. When in his super form, his strength went beyond one hundred tons. But this power came at a price. The only thing keeping all that power from turning on him and killing him was his tattoos which were actually vibranium used to keep his powers in check.

But there was no telling how long they would work for, so he only used his ability in the direst of circumstances, because he could never be sure which time he used his power would be the time it killed him.

Nezhno returned to his normal form and fell unconscious.

"Bring her to me," Illyana instructed Rickard.

Rickard began to advance on Megan.

Michael was fighting both Benjamin, and Nicholas. Alani and Victor stood next to Megan. Rickard continued to advance on Megan.

"Rickard, don't do this. Come on man, snap out of it!" Victor shouted.

Rickard just smiled. He held up his hand and a piercing sound surrounded the trio, causing them to fall to their knees.

"Rickard stop!" Michael yelled.

Nicholas slashed at Michael who instinctively raised his arm in defense. He cried out as Nick's razor-sharp claws cut into his skin, drawing blood.

Michael raised his uninjured hand and blasted him back.

He quickly looked at his arm to see how bad the damage was. As he inspected the damage, a soft light emanated from the ground. As soon as his blood touched the ground it glowed with a soft white light. Grass was slowly growing out of the earth; (could it still be called earth if they were in another dimension?)wherever his blood landed fresh grass began to grow, followed soon by flowers.

Roses grew; not just red ones but white ones and yellow ones and colors of all different mixes. The ground had been red before, his mother who loved to garden passed the knowledge onto her children that red earth signified being infertile; which was bad for growing anything.

But black meant fertile; good soil.

The fiery landscape alone told you this place was not a good place to grow so much as a weed. But now life was sprouting from the ground, a perfect beauty mark in an ugly world.

Illyana saw this and frowned. The empyreal fire was in his blood as well, it was purifying the land; cleaning it of evil. Limbo was a magical realm, much more so then Earth. Since Michael was a mutant who tapped into a mystical source it granted him a few other abilities he could not have on Earth.

Like being able to purify evil from the ground.

But if he could do that to the ground then what else could he heal?

Nicholas charged at Michael again but Michael blocked his attack and grit his teeth as his bad arm connected with Nick's. But then Nick howled and light shined on his arm.

Some of Michael's blood had smeared on the feral mutant's arm. The blood seemed to absorb into his skin; the glow traveled all over his body and he returned to his normal form.

"Michael?" he asked looking confused.

"My blood," Michael said realizing what happened.

Acting quick he rushed at Benjamin and Ben tried blasting him with his fire but it did not affect Michael. Michael grabbed Benjamin by the throat and wiped his blood on Benjamin's face. Just like with Nicholas the blood shined white and absorbed into Benjamin's body, cleaning it, returning him to his true form.

"Michael! Watch out!" Megan cried.

There was a sound like a moving train and a large portion of Michael's right wing was blown off. Blood splattered the ground, more grass and flowers sprung up where it hit.

Michael ignored the pain and spun around. Rickard smiled evilly at him, his hand raised.

"You know Michael I always wanted to find out which of us is stronger; me and my sound, or you and your angel fire." He frowned when he saw what Michael's blood was doing. "Since when can you do that?"

"About the same time I could do this!"

Michael rushed at Rickard and right when he was about to blast Michael, Michael channeled a blast of angel fire from his eyes. The sudden radiance blinded Rickard and while he was distracted Michael swung what was left of his wing at Rickard, causing blood to splatter on him.

Just like before the blood began to purify Rickard. He fell to his knees and Michael helped him up.

"Michael? Your wing? Oh God, you're not going to die, are you?"

Michael looked at his wing. "I think both my wings have to be removed for that to happen. I feel fine...well it hurts a lot but I can fix that." His wing glowed and it repaired itself. "There, all better."

"I am so sorry I attacked you. That thing he-"

Before he could finish there was a flash of green light. Everyone save for Megan was thrown back against the rock pillars. The rocks moved and covered them, keeping any of them from moving.

"Well, that happened," Illyana said.

She walked up to Megan, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Time for us to have a little chat. Girl to girl."

"Please don't hurt them," Megan pleaded.

"Why would I do that? I need them, but I need you more Megan. It takes a pure soul to make a soul sword. If any soul could be used Belasco would have used his own; but his is black as night and not right."

"Use my soul! Leave her alone!" Michael yelled.

"You would make a lovely soul sword, but it takes black magic to create one and with the white fire dwelling inside you the spell would not work. It has to be her."

"Will...will I be able to save my friends?" she asked.

"Megan, don't!" Victor yelled.

"Leave her alone!" Ben screamed.

"Of course, we'll make us a new soul sword, then I will teach you a spell that will take us to Belasco's palace and we will save the others there. What will it be Megan? Do you have what it takes to be a real hero? Or will you leave them all to die?"

Megan was never one for making hard decisions. She left that to the professionals. She was just a Welsh girl with a Tinker Bell complex who liked to collect My Little Pony dolls.

The hardest decision she has ever had to make was to leave her home and come to America to go to Xavier's.

But this would definitely top that.

"If it will help my friends, then yes. I will do it!" she cried, with tears running down her face.

Illyana smiled and raised the medallion. "Good girl."

A circle of light in the shape of a pentagram appeared on the ground with the pair of them in the center of it.

"Just to warn you, this might hurt."

Light short from the medallion and struck Megan. Everyone yelled, calling her name, but she couldn't hear them over the sound of her own screams.

Michael tried to summon his strength to free himself, but the rock did not budge.

"Michael! Hit me with your angel fire!" Victor yelled.

"But my hands are tied!" Michael yelled back.

"Shoot them out of your eyes!"

"Oh, yeah."

Michael focused on the edge of the rock holding Victor, not wanting to accidentally hit him. His angel fire shot out and hit the rocks holding Victor.

Megan fell to the ground as the illumination from the medallion pulled out a small glowing ball of light.

"Yes! Perfect!" Illyana exclaimed.

She went to grab the light, but Victor jumped down behind her. He rushed forward and brought back his fist and punched Magik in the back, sending her flying forward.

He ran forward and knelt down next to Megan. "Megan!" he cried, shaking her slightly.

Megan opened her eyes. "Victor?"

"It's okay Megan. I got you."

"I don't have horns like her do I?" she asked.

"No you look th-" It was then he realized she was different. Her hair which had been pink before now had black streaks in it.

Illyana stood up, brushing the dust off her body. She began to advance on the two, her eyes blazed with anger. "Enough of this! I am going to take her soul and if I have to go through you, then so be it!"

Just then there was a tremor. The ground exploded and a giant molten being jumped up from the ground.

"How dare you hurt my friends!"

"Santo!" Megan cried, recognizing his voice.

"I have had enough of this, be gone!" Illyana shot a bolt of magic at Santo, but it didn't even slow him down.

He smacked her back and she landed right next to N'astirh.

Her spell broke and one by one the others fell to the ground. They all rushed to Megan.

"Megan your hair," Nick started.

"Is that her soul?" Rickard asked looking at the floating orb of light.

"It's beautiful," Michael remarked.

"Santo, why are you made of lava? I thought that monster killed you," Victor said.

"It's odd, I felt like a ghost. I could see you guys but I could only float around and stuff. But then I wished I could help you all fight and I felt myself being pulled into the ground and then somehow I reformed," Santo explained.

"No wonder you were immune to my spell. You made a new body out of the materials of Limbo which gives you immunity to magic. If I had to guess I would say your true power isn't that you are a golem. Rather you are a psionic being capable of using the materials of the earth around you to form a body. This new form will come into use when we fight Belasco," Illyana said standing up.

"If you think we are going to work with you any more then you are crazy," Rickard said.

Illyana smiled and showed them the Beatrice Medallion. There was an extra ruby in it now.

"See that? I made an extra blood stone from a piece of her soul I took when I removed that portion. If you want it back you're going to cooperate with me."

She pointed to the floating orb.

"Megan, reach into the orb and remove the soul sword; the ultimate weapon against the mystic!"

Megan stood up and Victor helped her. "Might as well after all that," she agreed.

She reached into the orb and the light grew brighter. When she pulled her hand out the light vanished and in her hand she held a small dagger.

"The hell?" Megan wondered.

"A dagger?" Rickard asked.

"A dagger?" Victor repeated.

"It's so...small," Michael said.

"The ultimate weapon against magic?" Nezhno asked.

"That thing is going to kill an immortal sorcerer?" Nicholas asked.

They all turned to glare at Illyana.

"You put me through all that for a dagger, you stupid bitch!" Megan yelled.

Everyone looked at her shocked. She quickly clapped her hands to her mouth, just as surprised.

"Well...lizard boy there interrupted the ritual before it could be finished," Illyana defended herself.

"Can you cast another spell? Make it more...swordy?" Rickard asked.

"No, once the spell is cast a soul weapon will be trapped in whatever form it is manifested into. We're stuck with it. But don't let its small size fool you; a dagger can be just as deadly as any sword. Maybe even deadlier. Now let us begin to practice."

"Practice what?" Victor asked.

"The spell. I told Megan I would teach her a teleportation spell. Belasco hexed his palace so I can't teleport there. But if I teach Megan, then she can take us all there and we can surprise the bastard," she explained.

"You expect us to trust you?" Santo threw in.

"I don't think you have a choice. Belasco has your friends, I have Megan's bloodstone. You all have no way to get to Belasco without going through hordes of demons and his palace is a fortress. So...what will it be?"

* * *

><p>Belasco sensed Magik using a spell then. Now that he was in charge of Limbo once more, his powers were enhanced so he could sense any magic being cast in the realm.<p>

"What are you up to Illyana?" he muttered.

David leaned next to Wayne. "Can you cause a distraction?"

"I can use my voice. What's the plan?" Wayne asked.

"We need to free Martha and the Cuckoos."

"Why?"

"They must be a threat if they put those helmets on them. They can use their telepathy to attack the demons and we can all escape and find the others," David explained.

"We can help hold them off while you get them free," X-23 nodded.

"Sounds like fun to me," Blut said with a smile.

"Take them to the dungeons. If Illyana wants them she will have to fight for them," Belasco insisted.

The demons grabbed them all and began to move them away. David looked at Wayne and nodded. Wayne took a deep breath and began to scream. The demons all fell to their knees clutching their ears.

X-23 unleashed all her claws and freed herself. Several gashes appeared on Blut's body and scythe-like blades grew from the cuts.

They began to hack and slash random demons. Dust and Mercury shifted into their elemental forms and escaped their bonds. Dust tore the flesh from her demon captors and Mercury impaled several others.

David ran to the Cuckoos. He put his hand on their helmets, trying to figure out how to take them off.

"Excuse me."

David turned around and let out a yell as Belasco shoved his fist through his chest and ripped out his heart.

"I believe this belongs to you," Belasco taunted, smiling as he showed him his still beating heart.

"David!" Elixir yelled.

Dust and Mercury charged at him; Mercury slashed him across the chest and Dust stripped the flesh off the right side of his face.

Belasco just laughed and his injuries healed themselves.

"Fools, I am immortal! Let's see if you are!"

He raised his hand and shot a beam of red magic at Dust. She exploded in a shower of sand but reformed.

"Interesting, it seems your transitory forms have a resistance against magic," Belasco muttered. "But that won't protect you forever."

X-23 and Blut freed the others from their shackles. Elixir quickly healed Indra who immediately armored up and charged a group of attacking demons sending them flying.

Elixir went running to Prodigy; a small pool of blood formed beneath him from the hole where his heart used to be.

"Oh man, come on David, come on, don't do this to me man!"

He lifted him up and put his hands on his chest.

"Please, please God don't let this happen!"

He focused his power on Prodigy, put every bit of energy he had into him. He used every bit of knowledge he had on the human anatomy and much to his amazement and delight it began to work.

Within seconds a new heart grew where the old one used to beand the wound closed. Prodigy took a big gasp of air and his eyes shot open.

"What...what happened?" he panted.

"I saved...you." Elixir whispered. He wavered a little then fell over unconscious.

"Josh!" David yelled.

X-23 and Blut were working together to fight S'ym.

"This is so much fun X, don't you agree?" Blut asked happily.

"Being dragged into a hell dimension by an evil sorcerer is not what I count as fun Blut," she complained.

"Oh you're no fun X," Blut said with a pout.

He slid underneath S'ym, slashing his shins, S'ym fell to his knees and X-23 jumped on his back and began to hack at him.

He swung his body and threw her off.

Blut raised his hand and a cut appeared on his palm, blood spilled out and formed a thin smooth red disk. He threw it and it flew through the air, embedding itself in S'ym's shoulder.

He roared in pain and Blut smiled.

"I wonder how many pieces I can carve off before you stop moving."

He licked his lips and formed more discs.

Mercury and Dust continued to fight Belasco. They were doing a good job, but they were slowly beginning to tire, while Belasco remained strong.

"You think you can beat me? I am centuries old! I have studied dark magics you cannot begin to understand!"

He extended his arm and a large ax; as black as night appeared. It should have been impossible to lift with one hand but Belasco had no trouble at all.

He brought it back and slammed the flat end against Mercury with enough force to cause her to splatter. But she was able to reform.

"You all have no hope, today you will all die!"

"If we must die, then let our death be something Allah will be proud of!" Dust yelled.

"I am with you Dust!" Mercury yelled.

"Then you are foolish, allow me to show you exactly what you are dealing with."

He raised his hand and pointed it at X-23. "X look out!" Mercury shouted.

Before she could dodge away, Belasco hit her with a magical beam that turned the feral mutant into nothing but bones.

Everyone stopped and stared in horror.

"My power is beyond compare; I can take life and give it just as freely!"

He shot another beam at the pile of bones and X-23 was brought back to life, as if she had not just been vaporized.

"You see now? I can kill you and bring you back, just to kill you again! And there is not a damn thing any of you can do to stop me!"

A red spear impaled him in the chest. He looked to see who would dare to do such a thing a saw a smiling Blut. S'ym was behind him, or what was left of him.

"I do love a challenge."

* * *

><p>Illyana and Megan floated in the air.<p>

"Repeat after me: Sihal Novarum Chinoth," Illyana instructed.

"Sihal Novarum Chinoth," Megan echoed.

"Good. Now, when using any teleportation spell, it is important to know where you want to go, exactly where. Never attempt such a spell without knowing where you wish it to take you. You may inadvertently send yourself in front of a car, in a volcano or worse, inside another object."

"Like Mr. Wagner? He says if a teleporter isn't careful with their power they may inadvertently hurt themselves or get themselves killed."

"Exactly. Now, the next thing to do is-"

Illyana continued to tutor Megan under the watchful eye of the others.

"So Santo, what does it feel like?" Benjamin asked.

"It's weird. I don't feel like I am on fire but I can feel the heat inside me."

"You look like the love child of the Thing and the Human Torch," Victor laughed.

"Wonder if you can get your old body back?" Rickard piped in.

While the others talked, Michael was inspecting the flora that grew from his blood. He plucked a single red rose and breathed in its scent. Memories washed over him; his window in the attic which allowed him to look out at his mother's garden; the garden allowing its sweet perfume to fill the otherwise bleak room.

There were times when he was allowed outside and he would help his mother with her gardening or he would sit and draw pictures of the flowers.

Looking down at the garden he made, reminded him of those days and he smiled.

"You are tainting this world," a voice hissed.

He jumped, spun around and saw N'astirh standing behind him.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

N'astirh pointed a clawed finger at the flowers. "Your blood has tainted the ground and caused this abomination to happen. Look, it spreads even now."

Michael looked at the edge of where the grass grew. Now that the demon mentioned it, it did seem like this patch of flora was bigger then what he recalled. And when he looked he could see more grass and flowers growing, slowly spreading out.

"No offense, but this hellhole could use a little beauty," Michael retorted.

N'astirh snarled. "Your power feeds this growth. Just as it protects you from the corrupting affects of this world."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Limbo has a way of getting inside you; bringing out your inner darkness. But your power protects you from that."

"Don't say it like it is a bad thing," Michael said.

N'astirh suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Even I can't corrupt you like I did the others."

Michaels arm shined and N'astirh howled in pain and let go of his arm. Large angry welts grew on his hand and he angrily glared at Michael.

"Keep your hands off me," Michael hissed.

"N'astirh, stop bothering Michael. Last thing I need is for him turning you into a pile of ash," Illyana scolded.

N'astirh slinked away, throwing Michael dirty looks. Michael looked down at the small garden and wondered what would happen to it once he left Limbo. If his power fed it, would it die when he left? Seemed like such a shame.

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Illyana shouted.

Michael put the red rose back on the ground. To his surprise it grew back into the ground.

"Take a moment to prepare yourselves people, we move in five," Illyana instructed.

Megan walked up to the others, holding her soul dagger.

"Are you okay Megan?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, aside from the fact I had a portion of my soul ripped out and now have dark magic inside me. But hey, at least I got a nifty dagger out of it right?" Megan said sarcastically.

"Don't worry; after we save the others we will get your soul back. But first we have to do something about Illyana," Rickard said.

"We can use my blood," Michael volunteered.

"Would that work?" Nezhno asked.

"I think Illyana has been here for too long. That demon says this place brings out the worst in you. I think all this time without her soul sword left her vulnerable to the evil here. If I can douse her with some of my blood it will cleanse her of the evil like it did you guys."

"We'll do that after we take care of Belasco," Rickard said.

N'astirh spoke with Illyana. "They plan on betraying you mistress," he informed her.

"Of course they are. Once we kill Belasco they are sure to try and take the medallion to get her Megan back," Illyana agreed.

"With the winged one on their side they could ruin everything," N'astirh said.

"Don't worry, the second Belasco is dead I will kill them, then use the rest of Megan's soul to make more blood stones and summon the Elder Gods. Then after I reclaim Limbo I will conquer Earth," she boasted.

The group gathered and prepared themselves.

"Alright Megan, take us to the others. Imagine them, imagine where they are, imagine a vast fortress of pain and despair," Illyana told her.

Megan took a deep breath and said the magic words. "Sihal Novarum Chinoth!"

They were enveloped in a soft, pink glowing cloud and vanished.

A few seconds after they did the flowers and grass began to wither and die. Then they turned to dust, leaving no trace of the small beauty which had once existed.

* * *

><p>Blut was on his knees gasping for breath.<p>

"Wow, you really are a tough cookie," he panted.

"You're not too bad yourself. You fight without hesitation or mercy. I sense you are not like the others," Belasco praised.

Blut just smiled. "And miss all the exciting battles they go through? Every psycho on the planet guns for them. I can't miss an opportunity like this."

"I like your spirit, too bad I have to kill you."

He raised his hand and was about to strike him with a mystical blast but then there was a sudden eruption of pink smoke that filled the air.

When it cleared Belasco saw Illyana with more X-Men.

"Hello, old friend," she said with a smile.

"You!" he roared.

"That's right, I am back, and this time I brought help," she informed him.

"X-Men attack!" Rickard yelled.

They all scattered. Illyana went straight for Belasco.

Michael saw that David was with Josh who was unconscious. A group of demons were advancing on them. Michael shot a blast of angel fire at the group, vaporizing them.

He landed next to them. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Josh saved me and he healed me after Belasco...after he healed me he passed out. Can you heal him?"

Michael didn't like the haunted look in David's eyes. He wondered how bad Belasco hurt David to cause Josh to pass out. But he decided now was not the time to question him.

He put his hands on Josh and they glowed with a white light. When it died down Josh opened his eyes. "Are we safe yet?"

"Afraid not," Michael muttered.

"Shit," Josh said.

"Guys listen, some things have happened," Michael started. He told them everything; about Illyana's corruption; her taking a portion of Megan's soul, the making of the soul dagger and of Michael's ability to cleanse evil from a person.

"What are we going to do?" David asked, concerned.

"Step one, defeat Belasco. Step two, heal Illyana. Step three, get the hell out of here," Michael retorted.

And so the battle raged. While Illyana fought with Belasco the X-Men fought the demons. Megan put her new dagger to good use, and Josh healed everyone who was tired or injured, reinvigorating them.

Belasco and Illyana fought; Belasco using his ax and Illyana using a pair of daggers.

"You failed child, had you brought the X-Men you would have succeeded, but you brought nothing but amateurs at best," he sneered.

"Once again your hubris will be your downfall," Illyana argued.

The X-Men were doing well, but the demon army seemed endless; just when they brought down one demon, two more seemed to take their place.

Even with Josh healing them it was only a matter of time before the sheer number overwhelmed them.

But then David figured out how to get the helmets off the Cuckoos and Martha. Then dozens and dozens of demons fell down, clutching their heads in pain as the powerful telepaths used their powers to blast the demons' minds.

Belasco saw this, he was also aware of Megan and her soul dagger. "I am impressed, you made another...well. You made a soul blade," he praised.

"And I plan on using it to pierce that spot in your chest where your heart is supposed to be," Illyana growled.

He just smiled.

"Really?"

He kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back into a wall.

He dropped his ax and pointed his hand at Megan. Black smoke-like energy with a red core formed in his hand. There was a horde of demons between them but he didn't care, it wasn't like demons came in short supply.

"MEGAN! WATCH OUT!" Illyana yelled.

The beam shot out, it was like a mini-volcano projected out of his hand, disintegrating anything and everything in its path.

Megan saw the beam but she couldn't move in time, even if she ran the beam was simply too wide for her to escape.

"Megan!" Michael yelled.

He flew down and grabbed her. He wrapped his wings around them both and the beam engulfed them.

"So much for you last hope," Belasco commented.

The black and red mist shot forth like some evil anything living got too close to it the fog would snare them and the person unfortunate enough to get this close would be dissolved.

"The black mist of Satannish. Dissolves anything it touches. Even bone. There won't be anything left of either of-"

The words died in his mouth as a bright white light shined from the fog. Soon it dissipated as if blown away by some cleansing wind.

Michael unwrapped his glowing wings from around himself and Megan.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"God you're so hot when you glow!" she exclaimed, cupping his butt.

He jumped in surprise and blushed a deep shade of red. "This black magic thing really brings out your bad side."

"Uh yeah...black magic," she said.

"How is this possible?!" Belasco asked.

"Isn't it obvious Belasco? The boy wields the empyreal flame," Illyana pointed out, standing up.

"How is that possible? Only a white mage of the highest order can control it and that boy has not had the years of training it takes to obtain such a power!"

"Silly devil, you should know a mutant can tap into powers that dwell in the realm of magic as well as science," Illyana said.

"Still, to prove immune to the mist and protect another, the amount of flame he wields must be immense," Belasco said.

"Oh, it is, believe me," Illyana smiled.

"Then you are a fool. You are brimming with evil and that boy controls the most sacred of fire. Do not think for a second that you can resist it," Belasco warned.

"Don't worry about me Belasco. Worry about yourself. Megan now!"

Illyana rushed at Belasco. She dropped to the ground and slid underneath him. She slammed her daggers into his feet, pinning him to the ground. She stood up and summoned a stepping disk. One showed up in front of him while another appeared next to Megan.

Acting quickly, she jumped through it, appearing through the other disk she raised her soul dagger high and plunged it into Belasco's chest.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled

Red light shot from his mouth and eyes. When it died down he fell to the ground, dead.

The demons all stopped fighting, realizing their master was dead.

Megan stood over Belasco's body and her hands were shaking; she was in shock that she just took a life.

"Well done Megan, I knew you could do it," Illyana acknowledged.

Megan raised her dagger and pointed it at Illyana. "Give me my soul back!" she growled.

"Hold your horses there girl. First things first."

Illyana searched through Belasco's body. Finally she found her soul sword tucked away in his cloak.

"Hello sweetie, mommy missed you." She raised the sword over her head, a silver and ornate armor appeared over her body. It covered every inch of her body; even her tail and horns. The only part visible was her face.

"I am the rightful ruler of Limbo again! I wield the soul sword!"

All the demons began to bow their heads.

"Now then, time for phase two," Illyana announced. She turned to Megan, a smile on her face. "I am going to be taking the rest of your soul now darling!"

She began to raise the medallion, preparing to make the final blood stones and summon the Elder Gods. But before she could, something hit her hands, knocking the medallion into the air where Megan flew up and caught it in her hands.

Illyana turned and glared at Michael.

"You dare strike me!" she growled.

Michael stared her down. "This isn't you Illyana. You have become corrupted by this place. Now I am going to help you, just like I saved the others."

"Kill them all except for the girl!" Illyana yelled.

Once again the demons began to attack.

Michael raised his hand and shot a blast of angel fire at Illyana. She just brought up her hand and summoned a stepping disk that shot the blast right back at him. It hit him, reabsorbing into his skin, like a drop of water falling into a lake.

"You can't hope to defeat me Michael; I know how your powers work. Before you can even get close I can teleport to safety. Just let me have Megan and I will send you and the others back to the mansion safe and sound."

"No deal."

"Well then I gues-"

Just then something sparkly began to fall on her. She looked up and saw Megan, dropping pixie dust from her wings scattering it all over her.

"How do you like me now, bitch?!" she yelled.

The world changed for her then; instead of limbo she was back home in Russia on their family farm. She was a little girl again, watching as the men of the family worked out in the fields while her mother hung clothes to dry.

She laughed and began to dance, swinging her favorite doll through the air.

Back in reality Illyana danced, waving her sword around. Michael began to walk to her. Illyana looked at him and smiled.

"Peter!" she yelled happily.

"That's right Illyana, come to big brother. Let him give you a big hug," Michael said warmly.

Illyana ran to him, almost knocking the wind out of Michael because of the armor she wore. She wrapped her hands around him, and he did the same.

He put his hand on her shoulder where a spike grew out. He clenched his teeth as he dug his hand onto it, letting it pierce his hand. He felt the blood drip from his new wound.

"Let's go home now," Michael said.

He placed his hand on her face.

There was a flash of light and when it died down Illyana had been cleansed. Her tail and horns were gone, her legs were normal and her eyes were once more a lovely shade of blue. She still had on her armor though and when she opened her eyes she took a moment to grasp what just happened.

"Stop!" she yelled.

The demons stopped fighting.

"That is enough! You may not harm these people."

The X-men walked up to her, cautious at first, which was natural given what just happened.

"Illyana?" Rickard asked.

"Yes. It is alright, I am right again," she said.

Megan landed right next to her. "Good, then you can give me back my soul!"

Illyana looked at her sadly. "Megan, I am so sorry. But I can't undo what I did."

"So what? I am just supposed to walk around with a portion of my soul missing?" she screeched.

"But you hold a portion of your soul in your hand Megan. Simply return it to where it belongs," Illyana informed her.

Megan looked at the dagger. She held it close to her chest and closed her eyes. The dagger seemed to melt into her body.

Her hair did not return to normal but she took a deep breath. "That feels better," she said.

"You can summon it anytime you want. But be careful, when you use your soul dagger you open yourself up to the darkness used to make it and it could have a negative impact on you then," Illyana explained.

She raised her hand and summoned a new stepping disk. "Now, let us go home."

* * *

><p>While in Limbo, many hours had passed since our heroes arrived in that hellish place. In our world it had only been little more than ten minutes.<p>

The X-Men had gathered around where they had disappeared and Hank had some machines he was using to get a reading.

But then everyone reappeared and in an instant the X-Men were rushing forward to help the obviously war-torn teens.

"Snowflake!" Peter yelled running to his sister.

Illyana hugged her brother. "Oh Peter, I have done such terrible things."

"It's okay snowflake. You're safe, that is all that matters," Peter said soothingly.

Adonai stood next to Xavier. "Well Charles, it is never dull around here now is it?" he asked.

"I am sorry this ruined your tour," Xavier said.

"Oh, on the contrary. This has been most illuminating. But I should be going. I am sure you need to tend to your charges."

"Yes. Thank you again. I hope this won't deter you from future visits," Xavier said.

Adonai chuckled. "Charles, I live in a city that is attacked by aliens or robots or some other monstrosity every other week. It takes more than a little light show to scare me. Good day."

He headed for his car. But he made sure his path would take him past Michael. He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Are you okay, son?" he asked.

He kept his hand on Michael. To many it would seem as a friendly gesture. But in truth he was scanning Michael. Learning what happened.

"Yes, I am fine. A bit tired but fine," he said.

"Good. I hope we can meet again. Very soon."

He let go of Michael's shoulder and went to his car. As he drove away from the school he smiled.

"So, you're beginning to realize the true nature of your power, kid. Keep up the good work; it will make it that much easier when I come for you."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Michael meets Anna's family...yeah, you know that won't go well. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 17

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to all my awesome reviewers. **

**So Michael gets to meet Anna's family...you know this isn't going to end well right.**

Deep in the jungles of Ecuador the Purifiers found what they had been searching for.

With Bastion's help they located a Master Mold facility.

A Master Mold was a Sentinel of gigantic proportions that made other sentinels. This facility had been a secret base that the government had forgotten about.

But the Master Mold continued to function, making sentinels from whatever scrap it could find. Over the years it had branched out, stealing materials from guerrilla fighters that passed too close to its territory. They used their cars, cameras, cell phones and computers to make new, smaller sentinels that were nightmarish to behold but nonetheless deadly.

This facility had been used by Cassandra Nova to build the death machines that wiped out Genosha. Bastion was able to easily find it and override the primitive AI so it would be used by the Purifiers in their mission.

Bastion stood in a room filled with screens. Some were showing data,and others were showing news channels.

"Sir, we are ready to begin conversion," one of the Purifier warriors said bowing before Bastion.

"Excellent. How many are ready to ascend?" he asked.

"All of us sir! Our numbers are legion. We are sending as many of our troops from all over the world. Soon thousands of our brothers and sisters will come to you, ready to make the ultimate sacrifice!"

"Sacrifice? Is that what you see this as?" Bastion asked curiously.

"No sir! I didn't mean no disrespect!" the solider said quickly.

"Calm down. I am not angry or insulted. I am beyond such petty things. And soon you will be too." Bastion walked up to the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Rejoice, do not feel fear. Soon you will be perfect, beyond human. You will be the defender of the human race."

"Yes sir!" the Purifier said, saluting Bastion.

"Good, now go enjoy this day. Tell all the men they may have a night of celebration. It is the celebration of both an ending and a beginning."

The solider nodded and left the room, leaving Bastion to himself.

He went back to work, looking over schematics for technology they were working on. Upgrading it and perfecting it so when the time came there would be no room for error.

Stryker may have failed to destroy the X-Men but Bastion was not flawed like he was, after all. He was not human.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since their journey into limbo.<p>

Illyana had been working with Megan, teaching her more about how to use her soul dagger and her new teleportation spell. Megan still had not fully forgiven her for what she did, evil influence or no evil influence, when you rip out a person's soul it takes a while for them to forgive you.

The benefit however, was that now the X-Men had a new teleporter, and her gift was strong. She could teleport entire groups of people any place she desired.

Things began to settle and once again life returned to normal at the school.

But for Michael, he had a very big hurdle he had to face; one that filled him with fear and dread.

He was going to meet Anna's family.

* * *

><p>Michael and Anna had been going steady for a while now.<p>

At first Michael was at a loss as what to do, having never had any romantic interactions before. His friends were more than happy to lend their advice.

"Get her flowers, bitches love flowers," Julian said.

"Get her chocolate, chicks love chocolate," Wayne added.

"Sing her a song, ladies love men who can sing," Jay smiled.

"Listen to her, women love men who listen," Rickard grinned.

"Show her your muscles, the honeys love muscles," Devin continued.

"Just be yourself. You'll be fine," Warren said.

Michael decided to call his family and ask for their advice. His parents were still together. His father had to find another place to live for a while but eventually his mother let him back.

They were now seeing a marriage counselor and things were getting better. Nathan was also seeing a therapist to help him overcome his issues with his father and mutants in general. He was determined to turn over a new leaf and become a better man for his family.

His family was shocked to learn he had a girlfriend, but happy that he was doing normal teen things. But it did lead to a very embarrassing conversation on Skype about the birds and the bees.

He talked to Mya and Paxton separately, knowing their experience in dating would be best left undisclosed in front of their parents. Let's just say unlike Michael, his brother and sister should not have been wearing a purity ring.

Paxton had many girlfriends, more than their parents knew because they would not have approved of him going through so many girls. And Mya knew better then to bring any of her boyfriends home.

His friends and his family; they all had advice to give him on how to make a relationship work, but in the end it was up to Michael himself to make things work.

The bond between him and Anna was already strong; he saved her life and she saved his. Maybe that was why talking to one another seemed so natural; maybe it's why they were telling each other everything from their family to past pain so soon after starting their relationship.

He told her all about the attic and his fears about his power. She told him how she felt isolated from her peers and how much of an outsider she felt from her own family.

As it turns out, although Anna was very pro-mutant, her family was very much anti-mutant.

They hadn't meant for this to happen.

They had been at the mall when they ran into one of her brothers and his friends.

Her brother Tommy was surprised to see his sister kissing a boy at the food court and immediately went to investigate.

Anna wasn't too happy when her brother just showed up. He was filled with attitude and demanding to know who the punk was that was kissing his baby sister.

Anna stood up and grabbed Michael's hand and told Tommy to mind his own damn business and leave her alone.

But upon returning home she found her parents waiting, wanting to know more about the boy her brother saw her with.

So the next time Michael spoke with her she told him how her parents wanted to meet him.

"I don't know why they are shocked; I never told them about you. Every time I bring a boy over they scare him off," she said.

Anna had a big family. She had five half-brothers, three from her dad's previous marriage and two from her mom's. Her brothers all still lived at home but had steady jobs and chipped in with the bills.

Anna was the only girl, the youngest and of course the most family, (particularly her brothers), was very protective.

So Michael took a taxi to her house wearing a pair of blue denim jeans and a light green button-down shirt with a white shirt underneath. He had combed his hair, parting it on the side. His image inducer helped make the bulge his wings made in his back nonexistent. But he had to be careful, if someone touched his back they would feel it there and he had to be extra cautious as everyone in her family did not like mutants.

Her father was a strong believer in the registration act that was almost passed a few years ago. Her brothers liked to blame mutants about how they took all the good jobs and all the good women for themselves.

And Michael was going to have to lie to these people and not only act like he was human, but that he agreed with them as well.

Joy.

Michael handed the taxi driver his money and got out of the cab. He quickly checked his appearance, making sure he looked perfect.

He wanted to make a good impression on Anna's parents; he didn't want to give them any reason to disapprove of him, aside from being a mutant, of course.

It was hard to believe he had a girlfriend now. He still felt just as nervous as he did when they had their first date. He was always afraid he would do something or say something that would make him look stupid.

But Anna was always patient with him. She knew why he could be so awkward and lack certain social skills. For that he was very grateful.

He had seen Anna's house before but had never been inside. It was in a suburban distract, it was a creamy yellow color and had a chair on the front porch.

They had a double-car garage to fit all the cars they owned. Her mom stayed at home and kept the place nice and tidy, which was understandable, given the fact so many people lived there.

Her father worked at a warehouse owned by Tony Stark and got paid real well to look after all of the advanced technologies stored there.

Michael took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A woman answered who was obviously Anna's mother, Esther. She had the same pale blonde hair her daughter had only it barely went past her ears. Her face was smooth and pointed, giving her a look of elegance.

"You must be Michael," she said warmly.

"Yes ma'am, it is nice to meet you," Michael said.

She looked him up and down and he could tell she was pleased by what she saw. The look was a mom look, she approved by how well-dressed he was.

"Please, call me Esther, ma'am makes me sound old. Come inside." She stepped aside so he could enter.** (**

Michael walked in, taking his shoes off and placing them on the mat by the door.

Anna came down the stairs, smiling when she saw him. "Hey Michael," she greeted.

"Hello," Michael smiled shyly.

Before she could walk to him a group of young men older then Michael appeared, some emerging from the living room, others from the dining room.

They were all very tall, the tallest being six-foot four, and all of them ripped with muscles. They had different colored hair and eyes, but they were all giving Michael a very intimidating glare. They were all oozing aggression.

Michael recognized Tommy right away.

"So you're this Michael kid, huh?" the eldest brother asked.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Michael said polity extending his hand.

Michael had gotten taller in the months since he joined the school; he was now five-foot ten and the muscle he gained from all the workouts he did helped fill out his wide shoulders.

He looked a lot different than when he first started came to Xavier's. His skin was still pale but had more color thanks to being out in the sun more, his wings were much stronger now that he was using them more often, and he was a lot more confident than he had been before.

Before he would have felt intimidated to shake Anna's brother's hand and would avoid looking him in the eye. But now he did not hesitate. Why should he?

Her brother took his hand and adding more force then was necessary, shook Michael's hand. But Michael didn't flinch; he wasn't going to be intimidated.

He thought it funny that all he had to do was engulf his hand in angel fire or try and summon some of his super-strength and this guy wouldn't be so aggressive with Michael.

Michael had been working on tapping into that aspect of his power; he would practice using rocks by trying to crush them in his hands. But it seemed he needed heightened emotions to become stronger. There were times during a Danger Room session he would punch a robot's head right off.

Anna pushed her brother aside and he let go of Michael's hand. "For God's sake Darren, don't break his hand."

"You have a good grip kid. You work out?" Darren asked.

"I work out regularly," Michael replied.

"How much can you lift?"

"Over a hundred pounds," Michael said. Truth was, he could actually lift little more than five-hundred. Like Warren and Jay, his physiology allowed him to lift more weight than the average person. But he was trying to act human so he was going to have to tell some little white lies tonight.

"Not bad," Darren said impressed.

"Michael, these are my brothers. Darren, Tommy, Felix, Jon and Tony," Anna introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," Michael greeted them.

They didn't speak, just continued to glare at him. Anna took his hand and their glares intensified. "Well, let me give you the grand tour."

They left the hall and Michael could feel her brother's glares following them.

"Will you all stop!" Esther exclaimed.

"What?" Darren asked.

"Your sister is bringing a boy home and he appears to be a nice proper young man. You should be thankful he isn't some scumbag who treats her like dirt," she said sternly.

"There is something familiar about him," Felix noted.

"I know, I feel like I have seen him before," Jon agreed.

"He just has one of those faces. Now remember, be on your best behavior. I don't want you all scaring him off. This is important to Anna," Esther scolded.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about my brothers. They can be such idiots," Anna apologized.<p>

They were in the living room. Michel was examining the mantle where all the family photos were.

"It's alright, they just love you is all," he said.

"Yeah well, it gets annoying. They can be such hypocrites. They go through women like paper cups but if I get a boyfriend they get all territorial."

Michael put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Once they get to know me they will see I am not so bad."

She sighed. "But I am afraid that you might not like them. I told you they are very anti-mutant. That night when we first met they didn't even know I was going to that cafe. I lied and said I was going someplace else. They would never allow me to go anywhere near anything mutant-related."

"What keeps you from hating mutants if your family does?" Michael asked.

"I don't think my family hates them so much as they are intimidated by them. They think having mutants register is what's best because it is the safest and that mutant kids should be taught in separate schools. They don't agree with those nut jobs who think mutants should be tossed in camps or wiped out. Small favors. But it gets annoying when they start ranting about how mutants are always wrecking things or making things difficult for the rest of us."

"Should I expect any aggression from your dad?" Michael asked.

"Dad will be nicer but he is more subtle. He will put you on the spotlight and ask a million questions. What is your religion, what is your opinion on politics, how do you feel about the mutant situation?"

"I am Catholic, a Libertarian, and I am anti-mutant," Michael said.

"Why would you say that, Michael? You're a mutant," she said.

"You want to tell them that?" he asked.

"Are you nuts, they would lynch you," she snorted.

"It's just a little white lie," he said.

"Michael, it's bad enough we have to keep the fact you are a mutant a secret. I don't want you to pretend like you agree with all that stupid stuff just to make my family like you more," Anna frowned.

"I don't mind, really. I don't," Michael said. "If telling a lie keeps the peace between your family and me, then I am fine with it."

Anna just smiled. "I am sorry you have to do this. But I am glad, maybe after a while when they have known you for long enough we can tell them."

"Tell us what?"

Michael and Anna looked at the doorway and saw Anna's father standing there.

"Dad, this is Michael," Anna said, quickly introducing the two.

Michael walked up to him and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. We were surprised when Tommy told us he saw Anna with a boy, we didn't know she was dating," he said.

"Because I didn't want the guys to scare him off like the others," Anna explained.

"Don't worry sweetheart, your mother and I have had a talk with them. So, what is it you are going to tell us?" he asked.

Anna looked at Michael and Michael just smiled. "I am pro-mutant, sir. Anna has warned me to expect a very intense and grilling interrogation. She is afraid my personal beliefs will give you a negative opinion of me."

Anna slightly tensed. Her father noticed and his eyes briefly looked over to her then back to Michael. Her father extended his hand and shook Michael's.

"Well, that is brave of you to come out and say it like that Michael."

"I care about your daughter sir, she is truly wonderful and as much as I wish for us to get along, I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"_Besides the fact I am an omega level mutant and am training to be a member of the X-Men," _Michael thought to himself.

"You got guts kid. I like that. And please, call me Luke. But one question."

The friendly handshake tightened threateningly.

"Have you slept with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Anna shouted, sounding mortified.

Michael just smiled and raised his hand, showing Luke the silver ring on his finger.

"Not with her, nor any other woman, and it will stay that way until I am wed."

Luke let go of his hand. "You are Christian?"

"Catholic."

"Political group?"

"Libertarian."

"Favorite football team?"

"Don't watch much sports."

"Plans for the future?"

"College, where I hope to get a nursing degree; I want to help people."

"Well, that sounds acceptable. Shall we eat?"

* * *

><p>Everyone sat at the dinner table.<p>

Michael sat next to Anna and her brother Jon sat next to her. The rest of her brothers sat across from them.

Luke was seated at the head of the table and Esther sat on the other end.

Dinner was steak, mashed potatoes, cauliflower, carrots and gravy. Esther and Luke made polite conversation with Michael. Anna's brothers didn't speak to him much.

"So Michael, what do your parents do?" Luke asked.

"My mother likes to do charity work in her spare time. My father was recently laid off from his job. He worked as an accountant at a bank."

Michael left off the part where it was because of him that his father got laid off. For over ten years his dad put in long hours and hard work at that bank, and no one expected him to get the stick, until they found out Michael was a mutant.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. We had to make some cutbacks as well; damn economy makes it tough on everyone," Luke said.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Esther asked.

"Yes, my brother Paxton and my sister Mya. They are older than me."

"So where do you live?"

"My family lives over in Cambridge. They sent me to attend a private school here when I was shown to have great potential."

"Oh, what school?" Luke asked.

"St. Peters," Michael said.

"Oh, that's lovely, I have heard good things about that place," Esther said.

"And how did you and Anna meet?" Luke asked.

"We met at a cafe. They had a band playing and we got to talking about music and we exchanged numbers," Michael explained.

Just then Darren got a sudden look of realization on his face when Michael mentioned the cafe. He stood up and excused himself from the table to go use the restroom.

Once he went into the bathroom he pulled out his cell and went online to YouTube. All night something about Michael was bugging him; he knew he had seen him before, he just didn't know where.

But as he found the video he was looking for and watched it play, his features darkened with rage as he realized where he had seen Michael before.

"Son of a bitch!" he growled.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Dude hurry up, I have to piss!"

Darren opened the door and pulled Felix in with him.

"Dude, the hell?" Felix scowled.

"He's a mutie," Darren said.

"What? Who?" Felix asked.

"That thing at the dinner table, look!"

He showed Felix the video and Felix's eyes almost shot out of his head.

"Dude! He's a fucking mutie!"

"Yeah, no shit!"

"We have to go down there and tell dad!"

"Are you crazy? Look at this shit! If we piss him off who's to say he won't fry us?" Darren asked.

"So what do we do?"

"We tell everyone but dad and mom. We'll act all nice to the little freak and when he least expects it, we'll beat the fuck out of him!"

"But what about Anna?"

"Anna brought that shit into our house! You really want your little sister going out with a mutant? I am not going to have some winged freaks for nephews and nieces!"

"Me either, fucking mutants can't stick with their own women; they have to take ours!"

"For real. Come on, let's go tell the others, but we have to be careful, we can't let it known we are on to him."

* * *

><p>"Oh shit!" Wayne exclaimed.<p>

"What?" Devin asked.

"Michael is in trouble," Wayne said.

"Did he do something to freak them out?" Jacob asked.

"We really shouldn't be here," Angie remarked.

After Michael had left Devin, Wayne and Jacob had dragged Angie with them to follow Michael to the big dinner. The boys said they were doing it to keep an eye on their friend, but Angie knew they were just eager to spy on Michael.

And they say women loved to gossip.

They hadn't told Rickard because he would have stopped them. Angie tried to dissuade them herself but even she had to admit she was curious as to what would happen.

Michael was like the little awkward brother of their group and it was just too irresistible of a chance, to miss seeing him meeting his girlfriend's family.

They had been hiding in the backyard in the bushes where no one would see them. Wayne having the best hearing; was eavesdropping the whole time telling them what was being said.

Angie especially liked the tender moment Michael and Anna had in the living room. The guys were kind of disappointed as they had been hoping something embarrassing would happen so they could tease Michael about it later. But Michael had been handling himself pretty well.

Angie was happy Michael was having a good time, he deserved it. But the guys were feeling let down.

"No, her brothers figured it out!" Wayne frowned.

"Figured what out?" Jacob asked.

"That he is a mutant!"

"What! How?" Angie asked.

"YouTube," Wayne told them.

"Damn you YouTube!" Devin cried.

"They're planning on jumping him after they get him alone!" Wayne yelled.

"Shit, we have to warn him!" Angie exclaimed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

"See, told you it was a good thing we came," Devin said.

"Oh shut up! You guys just wanted to spy on Michael like a bunch of teenage girls!" Angie snapped.

"Hey, I did not want to spy on him like a teenage girl!" Wayne said. "I wanted to spy on him like a teenage boy."

* * *

><p>Michael was helping clean the table after dinner, Esther told him he didn't have to but he insisted.<p>

"Oh, I am just loving him, your brothers should learn a thing or two from him," she said to Anna.

Anna was pleased everything was going to well. Both her parents seemed to love Michael and her brothers surprisingly seemed to be warming up to him as well. They were acting a lot more friendly.

Michael was gathering some plates from the table when his cell phone beeped, letting him know he had a text message. Thinking it was Warren checking in on him he glanced down to see what it was.

He was surprised to see it was from Angie. He clicked the open button on the screen and read the message.

**Look out! Her brothers know u are a mutant! they are planning on getting you alone and jumping u!**

Michael frowned, how would she know that? He hit reply and typed in a message.

**How do you know?**

He hit send and not a moment later he got another message.

**We are outside in the back, Wayne overheard them talking!**

They were in the back? Why were they in the back...oh yeah, Wayne and Devin love to be nosy like that.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Michael quickly put his cell back into his pocket and smiled at Esther. "Everything is fine. It's just my guardian from school checking in on me."

He acted like everything was fine, but nothing was. He was in a lot of trouble now. He was going to have to walk very cautiously; he had to be careful her brothers didn't tell her parents and make sure he didn't go anywhere alone with any of them.

Tonight just became a lot more difficult.

They all sat in the living room.

Michael tried to pretend like everything was fine, but now that he knew her brothers found out about him, their friendly smiles now seemed to be more sinister and full of a dark promise.

"That was a wonderful dinner Esther," Michael said politely.

"Thank you Michael. We haven't entertained one of Anna's friends in such a long time," she smiled.

"So Michael, let's talk. You said earlier you are pro-mutant?" Luke asked, looking serious.

"Dad," Anna said with a sigh.

All eyes save Anna's were on Michael now. Her brothers were giving him knowing looks.

"Is this true dear?" Esther asked.

Michael took a deep breath. "It is ma'am."

"And you think it is okay for muties to run around unchecked, destroying out cities?" Darren asked.

"Not all mutants do that," Michael informed him.

"Are you kidding? It's in the paper every day. Those things are ruining this country!" Jon said with much vehemence.

"Only the bad mutants do that, and the X-Men are helping to keep them from continuing," Michael explained.

"Please, they're no better than the Brotherhood," Felix scoffed.

"The Brotherhood wants to destroy humanity, the X-Men wish for a peaceful coexistence," Michael argued.

"Yeah, so they can rule us," Tommy complained.

"My God, would you guys stop, we were having a nice time," Anna objected.

"What? If your boyfriend wants to air his opinion he should expect us to do the same," Tony said.

"I just don't think mutants are as bad as they are painted out to be. I mean, plenty of mutants who have never harmed any humans in their life have been brutally attacked by humans, and even families of mutants have faced persecution. And what about the Sentinels? Or the Legacy Virus? A bit extreme don't you think?"

"An extreme disease needs an extreme cure," Darren huffed.

Michael had a strong urge to blast him in the face with some angel fire when he talked like the Sentinels and the Legacy Virus were not a big deal. The virus was worse than the Sentinels; it was a horrible thing that killed mutants but mutated, (ironically), to kill humans as well.

No one knew where it came from, Humans said mutants made it to make themselves look like victims, while they adjusted it to attack the humans, and the mutants accused the humans of making it to wipe out the mutants.

"Enough, I do not want to hear any more about those horrible creatures. Michael has a right to his own opinion," Luke grumbled.

"Yes, let us talk more about your education at St. Peters. Luke said you mentioned you wanted to be a nurse," Esther said.

Anna's hand slid onto Michael's and gave it a comforting squeeze. Darren's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw that and it seemed to inflame his anger.

"So you think we should just lie down and let those freaks take over our world?" he asked.

"What? No I never-"

"You must think mutants are sooo much better than us normal folk, just because they can fly and shoot out energy blasts!" Tommy said sarcastically.

"I don't think-"

"I said that is enough! Do not make me repeat myself!" Luke yelled.

"What is wrong with you? You are embarrassing your sister!" Esther scolded.

"We're embarrassing her? She's the one that brought a fucking freak into our house!" Darren yelled.

"What on earth are you talking about, Michael-"

Michael put a hand on her shoulder. "Anna...they know."

She turned to look at him, turning a shade paler and looking frightful. "How?"

"YouTube," he explained.

"Fucking YouTube!" she hissed.

"Alright, someone had better tell me what is going on now!" Luke demanded.

"Sir, I have not been entirely honest with you," Michael started.

"Michael, don't," Anna said.

"It's okay Anna. The cat is out of the bag now." Michael looked at Esther and Luke. "Mr. and Mrs. Evanstar, I do not go to St. Peters. I go to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children."

A sudden look of comprehension appeared on Luke's face. Now he looked just as murderous as his sons. Esther was confused at first, and then she too remembered where she had heard that name.

"But...but...that means you're a-"

"Mutant? Yes, I am," Michael said.

For five seconds the room was deathly still as the news sunk in. Esther put her hands to her mouth, looking at Michael like he was now some wild and dangerous animal. Luke was slowly turning an angry shade of red.

Luke jumped up out of his seat and rushed at Michael.

"Dad no!" Anna yelled.

Luke grabbed Michael by his shirt and lifted him up off his seat. "Esther, get her out of here!"

Esther quickly grabbed Anna and had to drag her from the room. Anna screamed Michael's name as her mother dragged her to safety.

"How dare you touch my daughter!" Luke yelled shaking Michael.

"Sir, please we-"

Darren brought his fist back and punched Michael causing him to jerk out of his Luke's hands. Michael curled up into the fetal position as Anna's brothers circled around him and began to kick him.

Darren bent down and grabbed Michael by the scruff of his shirt and punched him again, Michael could taste the metal tang of blood in his mouth.

Just then Anna came running forward, she was about to grab Darren to keep him from hitting Michael, but Darren was too consumed with anger to pay attention, so when Anna got close he brought his fist up behind him and accidentally hit Anna in the face.

Esther screamed her daughter's name and everyone stopped to look at Anna.

"Anna? Oh God, I am so sorry I-"

Michael brought his hand up and pointed it at Darren, a surge of anger and self-preservation washed over him and he gave Darren a low-level blast of angel fire.

There was a flash of white light and Darren went flying back landing on a table and crushing it.

Esther let out a scream of fright and the brothers resumed their attack, but Michael was prepared now. Using the skills he was taught at the school and his body's naturally enhanced reflexes, he was able to block and dodge their attacks.

But then there was a sound of a gun being cocked. Anna's brothers quickly moved away from Michael and he saw Luke holding a shotgun in his hands.

"Daddy, no!" Anna yelled.

There was a loud bang and the sound of wood being broken. Michael had dodged out of the way in time before the shotgun could finish him off. Luke cocked the gun, getting ready to take another shot, but then something zipped into the room and the shotgun was no longer in Luke's hands.

Devin appeared next to Michael, the shotgun in his hand. He quickly dismantled it and threw the pieces to the ground.

Wayne appeared in the doorway, opened his mouth and let out a piercing scream.

Glass frames began to shatter and everyone covered their ears.

"Run!" Devin yelled to Michael.

Michael and Devin ran for the door. As Michael passed Anna he saw her face was already swelling where Darren had accidentally punched her.

He went to move to her but Devin grabbed him and pulled him back to the door.

They ran out to the front porch. There was a car by the sidewalk. Michael saw Jacob and Angie sitting in the front.

"Come on! Run!" Jacob yelled.

They opened the doors and jumped in the back and took off. The last thing Michael saw before they turned the corner, were people walking out of their houses to see what the noise was all about and Luke holding a phone in his hands, no doubt calling the police.

* * *

><p>It was past eleven and Warren sat with Michael on the balcony.<p>

Not ten minutes after they got back the police showed up. A lot of them. It wasn't the first time the police had arrived at the school and it was definitely not going to be the last.

Luckily no one was arrested, which in itself was a miracle. Xavier was able to smooth things over, but they still had to get a statement from Michael and everyone involved.

Luckily no charges were going to be pressed; the fact that Luke had attacked first and even pulled a shotgun on Michael, helped keep Michael from seeing the inside of a jail cell.

But it wouldn't have mattered to Michael; he was absolutely miserable right now. The dinner was an epic disaster and any hope he had for a future with Anna was certainly gone now.

"I screwed up Warren. I am never going to see her again," Michael said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Michael. You can't help how her family reacted," Warren tried to soothe him.

"What am I going to do Warren? I don't want to lose her," Michael whined.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will see her again," Warren said.

"But what is she doesn't want to see me?" he asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong Michael, they attacked you and you were defending yourself. I am sure you will see her again. Anna doesn't strike me as someone who can be told what to do."

* * *

><p>A few days later found Michael in the same cafe where he first met Anna. They had long since repaired the damages Quinton caused, but still being back after so long felt odd for Michael considering what happened that night.<p>

He should be in class right now but he had received a text from Anna, telling him to meet her here. He figured he had never skipped before and his grades were all perfect, so it wouldn't hurt to miss a class or two.

"Michael!"

Michael looked up and saw Anna walking towards him. He flinched when he saw the bruise she sported on her cheek where Darren had accidentally hit her.

"Anna? Oh God, I am so sorry," Michael started.

"Relax; it's fine." She kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am sorry I haven't contacted you, I have been on lockdown since that night," she explained.

"I understand. Here, let me get that for you."

He gently placed his hand on her bruised cheek. His hand gave off a faint illumination and the bruise quickly faded.

She gently inspected it and smiled. "Why is it every time you heal me it is here in the cafe?" she asked.

"Well, you have a bad habit of getting hurt," he smiled softly.

"I can't stay long, mom and I were in the neighborhood and she was talking to a friend of hers and I lied and said I had to use the bathroom. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, but what about your brother?" Michael asked, remembering how he sent Darren flying back into the table.

"Fine, his dumb ass broke his fall. When the police showed up dad told them you attacked Darren after you two got into an argument and he was defending us from you, but I told them a different story and when they saw my face dad had to tell them the truth," she told him.

"I take it we are forbidden to see one another?" Michael asked.

"Of course. But that isn't going to stop us...right?" she asked.

Michael realized Anna must be afraid her family had made him not want to see her anymore. It was bad enough her brothers beat him, but her dad tried to shoot him; it was natural for her to be worried he would break up with her.

"Of course not. We're just going to have to be a little sneaky is all," Michael smiled.

"Well, sneaky is my middle name," she grinned.

They kissed again and then her phone started to ring. "It's my mom."

She answered the phone.

"Yes mom? I'm fine I am getting a cappuccino, you want one? Mom, I don't need you to come with me just to get a drink. Mom, calm down geez, don't freak out, I'm coming back now."

She ended the call and pocketed the phone. "So, I better get going before she calls the cops. I will call you again," she said.

"Okay. I love you Anna," Michael said softly.

"I love you too Michael," she said warmly.

She left and Michael sat back down. He sat there for a while, not wanting to leave just yet. He got something to drink and stared down into the cup, looking at his reflection.

He was glad Anna wasn't angry with him for blasting her brother. He had feared she might be a little bit angry for what he did.

"You look like you have seen better days."

Michael looked up and was surprised to see Adonai. Michael had not seen him since the limbo incident; he had briefly spoken to him when he inquired about Michael's well-being.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

Adonai smiled and Michael had a strange sense of déjà vu; like he had met Adonai before. But he couldn't place it.

"Came to see you actually, I saw you were with that young lady so I decided to wait."

"Me? Why do you want to see me?" Michael asked.

"Allow me to remind you," Adonai said.

He reached out his hand and placed his finger on Michael's head.

In a flash Michael remembered. He remembered meeting Adonai in his mind, in the illusion Lady Mastermind put him in.

"It's you!" Michael exclaimed.

"Shhh, yell a little bit louder, why don't you," Adonai scolded.

"But I don't get it, why did you help me? Why are you here? Why-"

"Let me speak and maybe I will tell you," Adonai said.

"Well sorry, this hasn't exactly been a stress-free year. I have been kidnapped, twice. Been used to power a weapon of mass destruction, my dad turned me in to a bunch of religious zealots who cut my wings off and was dead for like two minutes. I got the crap kicked out of me by the Juggernaut, and recently paid a trip to a hell world knockoff, almost got shot by my girlfriend's dad and now have some rich jerk popping up to bring God knows what issues into my life, so excuse me if I am more than a little pissy!" Michael growled.

"God, you're such a whiny runt. The shit I had to deal with when I was your age was real bitch-worthy," Adonai glared.

Michael clenched his teeth and angel fire began to burn around his hands. He pointed a finger dangerously close to Adonai's face.

"I am not in the mood!"

Adonai just smirked. Then he brought up his hand and put it around Michael's. He didn't yell in pain or seem to be affected by the angel fire whatsoever.

"Easy there tiger. No need to get all fired up."

Michael stared at him in shock. "Ho...how?" he asked.

Adonai brought up his other hand and just like Michael's, it too glowed with a white fiery light. "I think we should have a little talk, but not here. We have gathered a crowd."

It was true, the others had noticed, many had their cell phones out and were recording, anticipating a mutant brawl. Adonai stood up and without a word to Michael, began to walk out the front door.

Michael was quick to follow and once they were outside Michael spoke to him.

"You can manipulate the angel fire as well?" he asked.

Adonai continued to walk and Michael continued to follow him.

"It has many names, but yes I can manipulate the angel fire. To a greater degree than you can, of course. I have been studying your progress carefully and impressive as it is, you have a lot more room to improve. I am sure you have developed other abilities? Like healing? Super-strength?"

"Well, yeah I have. I have learned how to heal people and sometimes I get super strong, but only when I get really angry," Michael replied.

"And what about super-speed? Invulnerability? Teleportation? Psychometry? Telepathy? Visions? Astral Projection? Spirit Reading?" Adonai asked.

"I had the professor put mental shields in my mind when I started developing telepathy," Michael told him.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Adonai asked.

"Because I had enough with random powers popping up," Michael grumbled.

"I thought teens loved super powers?" Adonai remarked.

"Look, what is all this about? Why are you so interested in me?"

"I have been waiting for you for a very long time Michael. A very long time. I have big plans for you, and as such am very interested in your well-being. That is why I helped save you from Magneto. That is why I told the X-Men to destroy your wings. That is why I donated half a billion dollars to your school."

"Wait, you told the X-Men to destroy my wings?" Michael asked.

"Telepathically. I couldn't let them know it was me who was keeping you safe. They would start asking question I do not care for them to know. Also I killed the Purifiers who were helping Stryker; that was fun."

"Okay, why are you so interested in me? What do I have to offer you?" Michael asked.

"You are my legacy," Adonai said mysteriously.

"What does that even mean?" Michael wanted to know.

"You will find out soon. I decided it was time for us to meet face to face so you could prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Michael asked.

"Prepare for me coming to collect you and take you under my wing. No pun intended," he smirked.

"And what if I don't want to go with you?" Michael asked.

Adonai stopped walking and gave him a stone cold look. "You won't have a choice." Then he smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Cheer up kid. You are about to hit it big. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work. Running a multi-billion dollar company requires a lot of energy."

Adonai was there, then there was a sound of wings flapping, and then he wasn't. Michael blinked and looked around. Adonai was gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Michael looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Why me, God?"

**Fusedtwilight: Poor Michael. Sometimes I feel real bad for making his life so difficult. Doesn't mean I am going to stop. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 18

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and all my wonderful reviewers. **

**I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. Now lets find out what's happening with Michael.**

Warren glared at the front of the magazine in front of him.

Betsy stood next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell," she said.

"That sums it up," Warren stated.

"Has Michael seen this?" she asked.

"Not yet," Warren said.

"My God this is truly horrible. Maybe you should tell him before he finds out," she commented.

"Yeah, you're right. Can you find him for me?" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on." Betsy used her power to locate him. "He is in the rec room...oh crap, he's watching the news."

"Don't tell me. They are talking about the magazine?" Warren asked.

"Yep."

"Shit!" Warren exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Michael sat with Jay and Franziska in the rec room.<p>

Various other students littered around, some doing homework, others talking amongst themselves.

Michael had told Xavier about his run in with Adonai, and Xavier had been trying to contact Adonai to find out more about what was going on. This finally confirmed his suspicions that Adonai really did have an ulterior motive for his actions and that helped answer a lot of questions.

"So, Adonai has never spoken to either of you?" Michael asked.

They both shook their heads. "Never met the man," Jay said.

"Me either," Franziska said.

"Okay, so why me then?" Michael asked.

"Just because the both of you have wings doesn't mean that is why he has taken an interest in you Michael. I mean, if he was looking for mutants with wings there are lots more out there," Jay noted.

"Indeed, you say he can do what you can? And he has said he has been waiting for your coming for a long time? Perhaps he has been waiting for a mutant like him to come along and train," Franziska wondered.

"But why? Why does he need a mutant with powers just like his? And how am I his legacy?" Michael asked.

"I don't know Mich, but if his powers are like yours then that could mean he is an omega too, but since he is older his power could be greater than yours," Jay informed him.

"Is it not funny how your uncle and grandfather had an angelic mutation and now this man, who is also of the same type, is taking an interest in you," Franziska said.

"You think there is some kind of connection?" Michael asked.

"It does seem to be a bit of a coincidence," Jay threw in. "Maybe he is some kind of relation of yours? Heck, look at my family; just about all my brothers and sisters turned out to be mutants."

"If my family was related to a multi-billionaire, then I would know," Michael said.

"Hey guys, check it out!" one of the students exclaimed.

He turned the volume up on the TV. It was on CNN and at first everyone assumed it was going to be mutant-related because why else would anyone bother watching it?

There were two newscasters; a man and a woman.

"This just in: a major scandal for Adonai Malakh. Did the head of Paradise Inc. father an illegitimate child?" the man asked.

A picture appeared on the TV, it was the cover for a magazine. It was a picture of Adonai and Michael in the cafe talking.

"A magazine is publishing a story claiming that Adonai was spotted with a mutant teen known as Michael Bronson in a cafe. Bronson became a YouTube sensation when a video surfaced of him fighting another mutant was posted on the sight. Adonai, who recently revealed himself as a mutant, not only has wings similar to Bronson's, but bears a striking similarity to him as well."

"That's right Tom, not only that, but it appears that Adonai and Michael share similar powers," the woman continued.

A video began playing, taken from one of the patrons who had filmed their meeting. It showed Michael pointing his burning hand at Adonai's face, then Adonai grabbing his hand and showing that he too could use the angel fire.

"Adonai has remained mum about any other mutant abilities since he came out. But with the physical and obvious genetic similarities, it is apparentthat there is some kind of connection, Tom," the woman said.

"That's right, Diane. Now keep in mind, Adonai has done a very good job at protecting his private life, but who's to say that some lucky lady didn't get a slice of angel cake? Maybe Adonai contacted Michael to tell him of his true paternity. It would explain why Michael was so hostile towards Adonai," Tom announced.

"Neither Adonai nor the Bronson family have commented, but this has already sent waves through-"

The volume on the TV was turned down and everyone glanced at Michael. His mouth was wide open and his eyes were bulging from his head.

"That...that...that is an outrageous lie!" Michael yelled.

"Michael, I hate to say this but...maybe they are right," Jay said carefully.

"What?!" Michael turned to look at Jay, his eyes glowing with angel fire.

Jay quickly raised his hands. "I am just saying. There is a physical resemblance between you and him, and he did say that you were his legacy."

"But my mother would never cheat on my father!" Michael cried.

"I think you need to talk to your parents. I am sure they will want to speak with you," Franziska said.

"Oh, God you are right! Damn it to hell, why can't people just leave me alone!" Michael growled.

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell, why can't people leave me alone?!" Adonai grumbled.<p>

An emergency board meeting had been called. God, he hated these things, having to meet with the other little maggots and listen to them drone on and on.

Nothing but a bunch of two-faced, back-stabbing dick-wads, all of them. He knew they all desired to kick him off, just so they could add to their own power; each one had his or her own vision of themselves running the company.

He would love to incinerate every last one of them but he needed their help to run the company...for now at least.

Adonai was reading the magazine. Damn paparazzi. Another pest he wished he could turn to ash. But they frowned on random killing these days so he couldn't do that.

It was because of this damn magazine that the meeting was called. Ever since he revealed his mutation the vultures...make that the board members, have been so far up his ass that when they spit it comes out his mouth.

"Seriously, I can't even go into a cafe without having them follow me around. What kind of world do we live in when a man can't get a nice cup of coffee?"

He turned the pages of the magazine.

"Adonai, this is serious. This company does not need any more bad press; which we have been getting lots of since you came out as a mutant," Roman said.

Roman was in his early sixties with gray hair and a thick bristled mustache. As per usual, the sound of his voice made Adonai want to break his neck, but he held back that very pleasing impulse.

"Oh, come on, you know what they say, controversy makes cash and all that," Adonai replied. "Oh, God, look at what Julia is wearing. Love it!"

"Adonai, this is serious. Perhaps it would have been wise if you had kept your condition a secret," Hughes said.

Hughes was a fat balding man with a chubby face and stubby fingers. Adonai had always been tempted to knock him down and see if he would bounce back up like a weeble wobble. Just for the hell of it.

Adonai looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "My condition? I will let you know my condition, as you like to call it, makes me one of the most powerful beings you have ever met, so I would be careful as to the tone you use to describe it."

"Adonai, since you came out we have had dozens upon dozens of lawsuits. Hammer Corp. is one of them; they claim you use your power to keep an edge," Roman said.

"Oh yes, because Hammer Corp. is sooooo successful already. I am sure the reason their tech is so shitty isn't because we have better workers or invest our money more wisely. Come on guys, if Worthington can run his company a mutant, then why can't I?"

"It's not just that. It's also the issue with this newest scandal," Tia said, a woman in her mid-thirties.

"Please don't tell me you all believe this bullshit? I can assure I have not sired anyone in a very, very long time."

"Then what is your interest in this boy?" Roman asked.

"Nothing like the interest you have in that nine-year old little boy you keep tied in your room Roman," Adonai smirked.

Roman's face turned an ugly shade of red. "How dare you!"

"Oh settle down, I was just teasing. You know I love to poke fun at you, Roman. It's like poking a fat frog with a stick; simple yet satisfying."

"Adonai, we have noticed a vast sum of money is being fed directly into special projects. To what purpose does this serve?" Tia asked.

"Well, the name of the department should be a hint. I am working on a very special project and the money will help me get that accomplished," Adonai answered.

"Care to fill us all in on what the special project is?" Hughes asked.

"Not really, no. Very hush, hush, you see. Something I have been working on for a while now."

The board members all shared a look and Roman smiled.

"Well then, Adonai, it is my supreme pleasure to inform you that we have all agreed you are no longer fit to run this company."

Adonai sat his magazine down and sneered at Roman. "Oh, really?"

"Indeed, your recent actions have proved you are too big of a liability."

"You want to try and throw me out of my own company? Which I myself built from scratch?" Adonai sneered.

"You didn't build it; your great-grandfather did," Tia reminded him.

"Ah yes, that's right."

Adonai stood up and walked over to a painting of his great-grandfather. He looked like a perfect copy of Adonai; even had the same smirk.

"Such a dashing looking fellow. Just like my grandfather." Adonai walked over to a painting of his grandfather who looked exactly like the previous painting, save for different hair and a different suit.

"Who passed on said good looks to my father." Adonai walked over to a picture of his father.

"Who I look an awful lot like," he continued.

There was a ripple of unease among the board members. Many had thought it very odd that four generations of men would look identical but none voiced their opinion. It didn't affect them or their money, so why should they care?

"Oh, come on guys. I know you have noticed. I am sure some of you are aware that man-mutants have an extended lifespan." he turned around. "That's right, I am my own father and grandfather and great-grandfather!"

"Obviously you truly are incompetent to run this company," Roman stated.

"I will tell you what I am. I am a mutant who is older, stronger, smarter, and to be quit frank, a whole hell of a lot better looking than the rest of you festering boils. And if you think you can take this company from me then think again. The only reason I have tolerated piss ants like you, is that you are of use to me. So, unless you want me to spill your dirty little secrets to the press, I suggest you all get off my back."

"What secrets?" Hughes asked.

"Well Hughes, like those interesting little meetings you had with those high level A.I.M. scientists. You know, A.I.M.? That crazy terrorist bunch of techno idiots who think they have the brains to rule the world? And you Tia, how many children do you keep hidden away working in inhuman conditions? That's an awful lot of human rights violations. And of course Roman, allow me to retract the nine-year old little boy comment. You and I both know you prefer little girls."

The three looked at him, stunned, shocked, outraged.

Adonai turned to look at the others. "And that goes for the rest of you. Since the day you all joined this board, I have had you watched. I have dirt on all of you and if you fuck with me I will bring you down so far you will never rise back up."

He stood up and grabbed the magazine. "Well, meeting adjourned!"

* * *

><p>"I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, sorry about this!" Michael exclaimed.<p>

He was on Skype, (which Jay helped him figure out how to use), and was speaking to his parents.

"Adonai and I were talking in the cafe and it wasn't about him being my father. He has some interest in me because we have similar powers," Michael explained.

"He didn't hurt you, did he? That didn't seem like it was a real friendly meeting," his father asked.

"He really got under my skin is all. Have either of you ever met him before?"

"I haven't. I heard about him on the television though," Nathan said.

"Same with me," Mary said.

"Mother, how are you? I am sure this is horrible for you. To have to listen to those terrible people say you would commit adultery," Michael shuddered.

"It is horrible for all of us. All day the phone has been going off the hook with reporters wanting an interview with us; some are even offering us money to lie and say it is all true," Mary said.

"Which is impossible seeing how your mother and I spent a whole week trying to conceive you," Nathan smiled.

"A week?" Michael asked a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, your father and I decided we wanted one more."

"They have also been looming outside the house. The police sent a few of their men to keep them back," Nathan said.

"It's the same here. A whole bunch of reporters and TV crew are outside the school. They have been calling and trying to get the professor to get an interview with me," Michael mentioned.

"Well, maybe you should. Tell them your side of the story so they can stop this nonsense," Nathan muttered.

"Yes, I am sure when you tell them you are not this man's son they will leave us all alone."

Just then Jay ran into the room. "Hey Mich, Adonai just made a statement that you are not his son!"

"Well...so much for that plan," Michael sighed.

* * *

><p>"These reports that I have fathered an illegitimate son are nothing but ridiculous and outrageous slander made by this magazine to try and get people to read their paper," Adonai grumbled.<p>

"But Adonai, why does this young man look so much like you?" a reporter asked.

"A mere coincidence," Adonai said.

"But you both have the same mutation as well, a bit too much of a coincidence," another reporter said.

"Lots of mutants share a similar mutation but are not related," Adonai told them.

"Adonai, would you be willing to do a DNA test to prove it?" Another reporter asked.

"I don't need to prove anything, but if it will clear this mess up then I would," Adonai commented.

"Adonai, what is your interest in Michael Bronson?"

"I was merely interested in meeting another mutant who shares my mutation."

"But there are other angel mutants; why haven't you sought them out?"

"My mutation is very specific."

"In your last interview you mentioned you had other powers but they were not talk-worthy. If your mutation is like this Bronson kid's, then I think it is something you could talk about."

"I find people get nervous around others who can unleash vast amounts of energy from the palm of their hands. I was going to wait until people had adjusted to my wings before I started flashing my other abilities."

"And what other abilities are there?"

"Wow look at the time, got to go!" Adonai smirked.

* * *

><p>Xavier turned off the TV.<p>

"I knew he was too good to be true," Scott said.

"Now we need to find out what he wants with Michael," Jean stated.

"I have been trying to contact him but he has ignored my calls," Xavier grumbled.

"Then we need to go in there and demand answers," Scott insisted.

"No need to storm in anywhere."

Scott and Jean jumped out of their seats. Scott's hands went to his glasses, ready to blast the intruder.

"Adonai?" Xavier asked.

"S'up?" Adonai asked.

"How did you get in here? We just saw you on the TV!" Scott asked.

"I came to speak with Charles. I am sure you have a lot of questions," Adonai said.

"Indeed I do. Like why you are so interested in my student?" Xavier asked calmly.

"I assure you, my interest in him is purely innocent."

"Bullshit!" Scott shouted.

"Look, I know the kid has a bad record but I mean him no harm. I helped break the blonde bitch's hold on him. I told you how to save him and I killed the Purifiers. All to keep him safe," Adonai reminded them.

"Why?" Xavier asked.

"He is the holder of my hopes and dreams," Adonai replied.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to other matters. Keep up the good work with Michael. I will be coming to collect him very soon."

Before anyone could say anything he disappeared; one minute he was there, the next he was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Scott snarled.

"What should we do now, Charles?" Jean asked.

"For now we will keep an eye on him and two on Michael. Adonai thinks me a fool, but I know more then he thinks," Xavier said.

"What do you mean? Did you read his mind?" Scott asked.

"No, his defenses are strong. But thanks to Destiny's diary I have a clue as to his true identity."

"He is in Destiny's diary?" Scott asked.

"Yes. And I fear he may be linked to Michael whether we like it or not. Jean, I need you to run on a mission for me," Xavier said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Recently, Professor Havas, the man who excavated the remains of that city on Isla de Demonas, has contacted me. He thinks he may have found something interesting."

"What, another pre-human mutant civilization?" Scott asked.

"Yes. As you both know, many thousands of years ago there were two mutant groups. The demonic Neyaphem, and the angelic Cheyarafim. These two groups had a great war that ended in the Neyaphem being banished to an alternate world. Now, after the incident with Kurt's father, study on the island has been discontinued. Havas wanted to return and finish his work but could not get any funding, until four months ago when Paradise Inc. agreed to fund his research."

"Adonai is interested in ancient mutant civilizations?" Scott asked.

"I think it is more than that. Any findings Havas made were to be kept top secret, and Havas made some very interesting discoveries there."

"So why is he telling you this if it is supposed to be hush, hush?" Jean asked.

"Because once Havas and his team finished going over that island, Paradise suddenly cut their funding and all their data and records disappeared. And since Paradise was funding them off the books, they had no record to prove it so they couldn't go to the authorities."

"But why would Paradise do that?" Jean asked.

"Why indeed. Since Adonai made that donation I have kept a close watch on him and his operations. It turns out, Paradise Inc. has sponsored many, many programs that dealt with studying ancient history. But like what happened with Havas, all research was confiscated as was the items uncovered, leaving nothing but a few disgruntled archeologists. Havas however, kept some private notes on his research that he kept hidden away. The data he uncovered led him all the way to the Middle East. He believes he may have located the remains of the Cheyarafim civilization. Warren and I helped fund his research there and he has found some items that may help shed some light on Adonai and his true motives."

"What has he found?" Scott asked.

"Stone tablets that have been unearthed in Ramon. It is located in Southern Israel. That area has long since been an archeologists dream; filled with fossils, rock formations and volcanic and magmatic phenomenon which have dated back millions of years. I want you to go there and see what you can find. Warren and Tessa will accompany you."

"I can leave today," Jean said.

"Good, and be careful. I have done my best to keep this project a secret. I have a feeling if Adonai learns what we are doing he will try and stop us."

"What did Destiny's diary reveal to you about Adonai?" Scott asked.

"Nothing there are numerous references to Yahweh. Michael in the diary, is described as being his scion. One line describes Yahweh as the first and mightiest of the Cheyarafim, and as having wings as gold as the sun."

"But Adonai has wings that are like that!" Scott cried.

"Professor...you don't think that Adonai is...Yahweh?"

"I do. Jean, think about it; his interest in Michael, his words that Michael is his legacy, his golden wings, his interest in ancient civilizations. I believe Yahweh is Adonai. I find it funny that no one has ever captured a photo of Adonai with his father. I also find it funny how any pictures of his family during the last four generations, the men have disturbingly similar faces," Xavier noted.

"He could have an enhanced lifespan. Wouldn't be the first time we met a mutant who has been around for centuries," Jean said.

"So, how old is he exactly?" Scott asked.

"That is a good question," Xavier said.

* * *

><p>Michael sat with Warren, it was later in the day and Michael had spoken with Warren about the issue. They decided that if Adonai spoke with the press, then so should they.<p>

They invited one reporter into the school to speak with Michael so he could tell his side of the story. Warren was there to make sure the reporter didn't back Michael into a corner or try and pump him for info.

The reporter had a video recorder out, filming the whole interview.

"Thank you for this interview, Michael," the reporter started.

"I just want to clear the air about these horrible rumors," Michael said.

"Okay. So first off, is it true Adonai Malakh is your father?" he asked.

"No. My father is Nathan Bronson; he is in Cambridge with the rest of my family," Michael replied.

"But the physical similarities are stunning; you even have the same mutation," the reporter noted.

"I admit there is a similarity. But I have spoken to both my parents and neither has ever met Adonai, and they have both assured me that Nathan is my father. They both purposely planned my conception," Michael explained.

"Then why did he want to meet with you?"

"He saw me on YouTube and was interested in meeting a mutant with a mutation like his. I was in a bit of an irritable mood so that is why I used my power in front of him. I apologized and he accepted my apology."

"That energy power of yours; it's like a mix of fire and lightning. What is it exactly?" the reporter asked.

"It's just a type of energy I can project and control. Plenty of mutants can manipulate energies science has yet to discover," Michael told him.

"Looks really powerful from your YouTube video. Reports say that the mutant you fought was a former student of this school who was responsible for a riot last year. But the X-Mensaid he was incapacitated. What happened?"

"I can answer this: Quinton was a troubled young man; he abused the drug Kick and it caused his power to become too strong for him to handle. A few months back he turned into a living energy state and suddenly reformed without warning. Luckily, the students were able to stop him before he could hurt anyone."

"Reports say you had an altercation with your girlfriend's family. What happened exactly?"

"Well, my girlfriend Anna's family does not like mutants. They learned we were going out but not that I was a mutant. But thanks to that YouTube clip they figured it out so I had to come clean, and sadly it didn't go so well."

"This matter has been cleared up with the authorities; Michael was cleared of all charges," Warren interrupted.

"And have you been in contact with your girlfriend since?"

"Sadly, no. Though I hope we can still see one another. I really care about her a lot and despite what her family thinks of me, I would like to continue seeing her," Michael responded.

"When did your power first manifest, Michael?" the reporter asked.

"When I was ten. My wings came out first and I didn't find out about the angel fire until a few years later," Michael said.

"Angel fire?"

"That is what we call his energy power. We all thought it was appropriate, due to his wings," Warren said.

"Is there anything else you can do, Michael?" the reporter asked.

"I can heal people. I am getting good at it; one of my friends is a healer and he has been giving me lessons," Michael said proudly.

"How did your family react to you being a mutant?" the reporter asked.

"They...they were afraid. We kept it hidden for a long time."

"Didn't your parents tell people you had some sort of mental condition?"

Michael looked at him, shocked that the reporter would know that.

"Since the magazine was published a lot of research was done on you. You were pulled out of elementary school and according to the records it was due to you developing a mental condition, but it was actually because of your wings, wasn't it?" the reporter asked sounding sympathetic.

"I think we need to end this interview now. Michael just wanted to make a statement regarding the allegations that he is Adonai's son," Warren said standing up.

"But I just want to know-"

"We are done!" Warren said firmly.

After the reporter was seen out Warren turned to Michael. "Are you okay?"

"I froze up; I didn't know what to say," Michael said.

"You didn't have to answer him, he had no right asking such questions," Warren complained.

"I should have said something, but I didn't want to tell him the truth," Michael said.

"Don't worry about it. Listen, I am going to have to leave for a couple of days. The professor needs me and a few others to travel to the Middle East. I want you to be careful. Adonai has his sights set on you and until we know why, I want you never going out by yourself; I don't want you to get abducted again," Warren said.

"I won't, I promise," Michael nodded.

"Thank you. Dani will be taking over responsibility of the Champions in my absence. So you will be training with the New Mutants. And don't worry; this will all die down. I am sure of it."

* * *

><p>Later that night Scott lay in his and Jean's bed.<p>

Jean had already left with Warren and Tessa, and Scott was getting some sleep.

But then he felt a hand travailing up his chest. He grabbed the hand and grabbed his visor on the nightstand and put it on.

"Emma?" he asked seeing Emma in his bed.

Wearing nothing but white bra and panties.

"Hello," she said with a seductive smile.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Grading papers, I got bored and decided to see what you are up to," she said.

"Wait...is this...a dream?" he asked.

"A very good dream, so you won't be needing these," she replied. She took off his visor and he fought the urge to close his eyes. Nothing happened. His beam doing shoot-out and blow off Emma's head.

"There, much better," she said.

"Emma, we can't keep doing this," Scott said.

"You keep saying that, yet every time this happens it ends the same way," she reminded him.

"Emma, I am married," he said.

"So, we're not really having sex. All married men fantasize about this kind of thing, trust me, I should know," she said.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Just let go Scott, be free. You want this as much as I do," she said.

In the real world Scott groaned in his sleep. Emma's name escaped his lips and his body began to respond to the feelings and sensations he felt in his head.

In her classroom, as she graded papers, Emma smiled to herself. Enjoying the time she got to spend with Scott.

* * *

><p>Ramon is often called a crater.<p>

Most people would assume it's because of a meteor impact, but it is actually a valley surrounded by steep walls and drained by a single riverbed.

It is home to two large nature reserves which act as campgrounds.

Warren, Alex, Lorna, Tessa and Jean were in a tent. Professor Havas stood with them, showing them a large clay tablet.

"We found this in the city. Some tourists were on their way to climb some mountains when one of them fell into the ground. He got a few bruises but was alright. After he was rescued, the cavern where he fell in was explored; that's when they found the ruins. A friend of mine called me when he inspected the ruins. He heard I was in the area, trying to follow any leads about lost legendary civilizations. I then called Xavier and he and Warren have helped fund this little project; we have done our best to keep it hush, hush though. After what Adonai did I took no risk of this reaching his ears," Havas said.

"What happened?" Alex said.

"Well, after the Purifiers there were concerns of another attack. But Paradise Inc. supplied a small army to keep us and the site safe. But after we found every artifact and finished combing through everything, the army turned on us. They took everything and all the data," Havas said. "They also made it clear that if we tried to go to the authorities or the press, we would be silenced."

There was no need to ask what he meant by silenced.

"So, what have you found so far?" Alex asked.

"Well, we have done carbon dating and this city is old; if what we have read is right, it was built ten thousand years ago. We have found pottery, monuments, jewelry, and of course the bones."

"Bones?" Warren asked.

"Yes, skeletal remains. Humanoid, but with wings."

"Wings?"

"Yes. Some had multiple sets, some had multiple eye sockets as well and a few had extra limbs. But they all had wings. We found armor and weapons. The odd thing is the metal that made them up hasn't aged; there's no rust or anything. It's not adamantium or vibranium; it is a type of metal we have not yet seen; made from a new, unknown element."

"So, what happened to the city? I mean, why would someone build a civilization underground? Especially one with wings?" Tessa asked.

"We think it might have been some kind of disaster; like an earthquake that sank the whole place into the earth," Havas explained.

"Interesting, what about this then?" Jean asked.

"We found it in a special chamber in the city behind a heavily fortified door. We have had no luck translating the tablet."

Tessa went up to it and inspected it. She knew of every known language and alphabet humanity ever had. But she was having no luck in translating this thing.

"It looks like it is of the Canaanite language. But it isn't like any of the documented subdivisions," she said.

"Indeed, we have had our best experts trying to translate it. But it is highly complex and we have made little progress. There are over five-hundred different characters. We found a body in the room; we think a scholar of some kind," Havas said.

Tessa was staring intently at the tablet. Her mind was like a super computer; allowing her to process and store vast amounts of information. She was going through every language she knew of and comparing it to the writing on the tablet.

"I think I can translate this but it will take time. I am going to send some pics to Hank, see if he can find anything," Tessa said.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Havas. We appreciate all you've done," Warren said.

"This is my life Warren, and if I can also get back at that bastard Adonai for what he did, then all the better, right?" Havas smiled.

Warren looked at the tablet. Jean noticed he was squinting.

"Something wrong, Warren?" she asked.

"I don't know. I thought it was something in my eye, but now...am I the only one who sees the tablet moving?"

"What do you mean?"

Warren walked closer to the tablet and bent down to examine it. "It's like the words are moving around, slowly rearranging themselves."

Jean reached into his mind. She saw that somehow the part of his brain that processed language was somehow trying to translate the tablet.

"It's like I am trying to remember something I learned a long time ago," he explained.

"Warren, your brain is trying to translate it," Jean said.

"What?" Warren asked.

"Keep examining it, see if you can get anything," Jean persisted.

They waited a few more minutes. "I think it is working, it's slowly all melting and reforming."

"I don't get it, why is Warren the only one this is happening to?" Alex asked.

"Maybe because he is a Cheyarafim. He fits the bill for one," Lorna answered.

They waited a little while longer. "Okay...I think I got something...something about this city. It was...a...paradise...the land was...filled? No, covered in plentiful fruit."

"I think you are translating it wrong, I mean, did you see what it was like outside?" Alex said.

"I am sorry; there is so much to read. It's all coming at me; I am having a tough time trying to make it all out."

"I think I have an idea, let me call Hank," Jean said eagerly.

* * *

><p>Hank sat at the computer console.<p>

It was the early hours of the morning. Jay, Michael and Franziska had been summoned to the computer room as soon as they woke up.

Jean looked at them in the top left corner of the screen. The tablet took up the rest of the screen.

"Warren is still having trouble translating the tablet. We think it might have something to do with his mutation," Jean said.

"Can any of you read it?" Hank asked.

"It looks kind of buzzy to me; like the words are trying to rearrange themselves or something," Jay said.

"I am getting words. Neyaphem, Cheyarafim, war, paradise, something about a curse," Franziska said.

Michael was silent. His eyes were moving as if he was reading.

"Michael?"

"I can read the whole thing," Michael stated.

"You can?" Hank asked.

"Yes. I have to be careful though, it's like someone crammed a lot of writing on a small bit of paper," Michael said.

"What does it say?" Jean asked.

"Well, this section tells how the Cheyarafim came to be; from the union of Yaweh and Asherah. Apparently they bred a whole generation themselves."

Jay whistled. "Dang, they must have had a lot of free time."

"It talks about how they built a small empire and grew as a people and a nation. Then this section speaks of how they lived; of their customs and-"

Michael stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" Jean asked.

"Well, I am looking at the last part...it's like whoever wrote this meant to write more but didn't finish it in time."

"What does it say?" Jean asked.

"It...it is a message for someone. It says: Father, we defeated the Neyaphem and cast them into the darkness. We waited for you but an evil rose from our very own ranks. By the time you read this we will be dead, there will be survivors but they will be scattered to the winds, our empire is gone. I, Thetatron, am leaving you this so you may know the one responsible for our end is..."

"Is who?" Jean asked.

"It ends. That is all," Michael frowned.

"We found a body with the tablet. Maybe he was in the middle of writing when he died," Jean wondered.

Just then Havas appeared on the screen. "That is one of the odd things about the bodies we found. The way they died suggested some sort of fight; but there were no wounds on them. Not a single bone was broken; it is as if they just literally dropped dead."

"Okay, so we know that the Cheyarafim defeated the Neyaphem and banished them to another dimension. But what happened to them after that? What killed them?" Hank asked.

"The tablet said it was an evil that rose from within their own ranks. So one of them went crazy and killed off an entire civilization," Jean noted.

"But why? What would cause someone to kill his own people?" Warren asked in the background.

"And what happened to him or her?" they heard Tessa ask.

"I have a better question: what the hell are you all doing on my land?" a voice asked.

"Wait, who is that?" Hank asked.

Just then there was a flash of bright light and the link was broken.

"Jean? Jean!" Hank yelled.

* * *

><p>The camera lay on the ground, burnt to a crisp.<p>

Everyone stared at Adonai as he lowered his hand. They had not noticed he was in the tent.

"Adonai!" Jean shouted.

"Jean, so nice to see you again. Wish it was under better circumstances. Havas, how are you doing?"

"You bastard!" Havas yelled.

"Oh, still upset over our little falling out? It wasn't as bad as it seemed."

"Your men put a gun to my head and threatened to blow my brains out!"

"But you were well compensated for your loss," Adonai said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why are you here, Adonai? Or should I say, Yaweh?" Jean asked.

Adonai smiled. "Clever girl, yes, I confess I am Yaweh; a once-proud ruler of a mighty people."

"What happened?" Warren asked.

"I fell asleep and woke up to a devastated wasteland," Adonai sighed.

"Wow, way to rule an empire right into the ground," Alex said.

"Why are you here? You have no right!" Havas said angrily.

"Actually I do, this is my land. Maybe not on paper but I ruled over this place long before humans did. I do owe you my thanks though, I thought the city gone, I never dreamed it was buried under the earth," Adonai smiled.

"What do you want?" Jean asked.

"To reclaim my property of course, last thing I want is for a bunch of archeologists disturbing the remains of my home. I mean, it's already in the dirt but there still some things that have sentimental value. Like this tablet."

Adonai walked over to the tablet and looked done on it. "Ah, Thetatron. My great-great-great-great-grandson; he was a very studious young man. Had a perfect memory; he was our own little was our record keeper, even in his final moments he did his job."

"What happened to your people Adonai? What killed them?" Jean asked.

"I don't know. For a while I assumed it was some outside force, we had other enemies besides the Neyaphem. Maybe it was that black-hearted witch with the leather fetish or that megalomaniac from the desert. But now...to know one of my own kin turned on his own family."

Adonai looked furious and sorrowful.

"Why can I barely understand it but Michael can fully read it?" Warren asked.

"Only a Cheyarafim can translate this. The stronger a Cheyarafim, the quicker the words will come to him. Since Michael is an omega-level mutant, it is natural for him to be able to read it."

"Then here is the next question: What do you want with Michael?" Warren asked.

"Well, I am done being chatty today. I will be taking the tablet, the bodies, the statues and well, pretty much everything."

"I don't think so," Alex said. He raised his hand and blasted Adonai, sending him flying out of the tent. Alex and Lorna ran after him.

Jean turned to Warren. "Warren, take the tablet and fly away, we will distract him. Tessa, get the archeologists out of here!"

Jean ran out of the tent where the sounds of fighting could be heard. The ground shook as the four mutants did battle.

Warren grabbed the tablet and Havas led him out the back of the tent while Tessa ran to help get the humans away from the fight safely.

"Sorry this is happening to you again, Havas. I promise we will at least save this," Warren said referring to the tablet.

"Knowing your friends are kicking Adonai's or Yaweh's ass is payment enough for me Warren," Havas smiled.

Just then there was a flash of light and Adonai was in front of them. His suit was ruined; his shirt was gone and there were burn marks on his pants. His wings were spread out and glowing with a white light.

"Please, only Jean managed to actually burn me," he said showing them a burn mark on his left arm.

"Stand back, Adonai!" Warren warned him.

"Or what? You'll fly off? Please, I could catch you before your feet even leave the ground. Now hand over the tablet and-"

A stream of fire slammed into his chest and sent him flying back. Jean stood there, blazing with fire that surrounded her in a distinct bird shape.

"I got him! Warren, go now!"

Warren spread his wings and took off. Havas quickly got out of the way, not wanting to get between two clashing titans.

Adonai got back up, dusting off his shoulders.

"Not bad, Jean. I would expect nothing less from the once and future host of the Phoenix I am afraid to say your attacks are not long-lasting."

He ran his hand down the burn mark he got from her and when he pulled his hand away it was healed.

"Hope I didn't hurt your friends too much. But they were in my way," he smirked.

"They are fine, you should worry more about yourself," Jean huffed.

A blazing aura surrounded her and the Phoenix mark appeared on her face.

Adonai spread his wings and an aura of angel fire covered him. "You are a strong woman, but you are just tapping into your omega potential. I, on the other hand, have had thousands of years to access the full zenith of mine."

There was a flash of light and a giant white ball of glowing brillianceslammed into Jean. She flew into the tent, the force of the attack and her own fiery aura caused it to explode.

She stood up and waved her hands as another ball of light came at her like a giant cannon, the ball bounced back, repulsed by her telekinesis.

It flew up in the air and the light vanished. In its place was Adonai.

"Not bad," he complimented.

"You're fast. Michael can't even move like that," she stated.

"Michael hasn't even hit the good stuff yet. That was simply me encasing myself in a ball of angel fire and turning myself into a living meteorite. The fire protects me from harm and allows me to move at super-human speeds. I once punched a hole through a mountain with that attack," he said proudly.

Just then he felt Jean attacking his mind.

"Clever girl; trying to go for my mind. But, as you should know, I have many defenses against such attacks. But I can play this game as well."

Jean could feel his mind against hers, just as she was trying to find a way through his defenses; he too was searching her mind trying to push his way in.

This would be a battle of both mental and physical ability; unfortunately, they both seemed evenly matched in both regards.

Jean waved her hand and three boulders were sent flying at him. Adonai blasted all three before they hit him.

"My turn!"

He held out his hands, making a triangular shape with them. A white glowing diamond shaped ball of angel fire appeared in the center of his fingers. Jean, sensing a powerful attack about to hit her, raised her telekinetic shields and the energy shot out faster than the eye could see.

When it hit Jean there was a massive explosion and a shockwave, causing a large crater to form.

"Well, that went well," Adonai joked.

He was about to go after Warren but then Jean flew at him. She held out her hand and a fiery claw like a bird's talon latched on to him and slammed him onto the ground.

"Don't underestimate me Adonai!" she shouted.

"You kind of remind me of my wife, God rest her soul. She was full of fire herself. Scott is lucky to have you in his life...too bad he is too busy chasing after that tart."

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked, her grip on him tightened.

"Come on, Jean. A telepath of your caliber? You must have sensed something off with him, something different? I have the gift of being able to read people. When I visited the school and shook hands with Scott, imagine my surprise at finding out he has developed a taste for something...frosty."

"Emma," Jean said in realization.

The shock caused her to falter; for her grip on him to lesson just a little. But it was all he needed. He broke out of her grip and opened his palm, a thread of white angel fire shot out and wrapped around Jean like a rope.

He slammed her into the ground and placed his foot on her chest.

"Let us end this," he said.

He began to attack her mind, not holding back. Jean fought back and for a few moments they battled mentally. Sweat poured off their faces and blood dripped from their noses as their minds clashed.

Warren was on the Black Bird, getting ready to make a call when he fell to the floor, clutching his head in agony, and he wasn't the only one. Alex, Lorna and the other archeologists clutched their heads as they felt the mighty minds clash.

Adonai and Jean were aware of this; both knowing the sheer amount of psionic energy their battle was putting out was causing those within three miles to feel an extreme pain.

Jean tried to break free from his hold, but between the pressure he was putting on her chest, the mental battle they were fighting, and her fear that soon they would fry those unfortunate enough to be so close to the two, she wasn't able to.

"'Nighty night, red," Adonai snarled.

He gave one final push of his mind and broke through her defenses. Unlike Jean, he did not care if anyone died in their did not have the same distraction she had.

But that didn't stop the headache from forming inside his head. He wiped his nose of blood and sensed around for Warren. He found that he was off in the distance.

Warren stood up in the jet, his head was killing him. But he went straight to the console and started it up. He didn't know if Jean or Adonai won but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. Adonai appeared behind him. Warren did not notice him and Adonai used his telepathy to cause Warren to fall unconscious.

Adonai walked into the back and found the tablet strapped safely. He pulled out his cell and called his men and told them to move in immediately and begin to grab everything they could.

He also told them to bring the bombs. By the time he was done, there would be no evidence there was ever a civilization on this land.

For a moment Adonai felt a sense of heavy loss; it hurt for him to do this, it may be in ruins but it was still his kingdom. But it was just a reminder of what he had lost, and he would not let it hold him back.

The city was long gone, but from its ashes something new and better would rise.

And Michael would help him do that.

* * *

><p>Luckily, no one was permanently harmed.<p>

Lorna and Alex had some nasty bruises already forming from their short fight with Adoani. He just seemed to shrug off all their attacks. Jean was the only one who seemed capable of doing any damage, and he quickly healed from it.

By the time everyone came to, all the items were gone as was there research data. They awoke to the sounds of bombs going off and the earth shaking; the caves which held the city were gone, caved in.

Havas was angry of course, the only thing they had to offer him were the images they had sent to Hank. It was a small consolation but it was something. Havas was now more determined than ever to get back at Adonai and find out what Adonai was trying to hide.

The four X-Menflew back home, defeated, angry, frustrated.

But only Jean was feeling dread; because she knew that when she got home, things were going to change.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, did you guys hear Beak and Angel Salvador had kids?!" Wayne exclaimed during lunch.<p>

"What?" Angie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, apparently they tried to keep it a secret. She laid a bunch of eggs and they hatched into little baby fly and bird babies," Wayne said, telling them what he overheard in a conversation.

"Ew, how could she sleep with Beak?" Devin asked.

"How could he sleep with her? She is nasty and gross," Angie shot back.

"They're not bad. Beak is really nice and Angel is...tough," Michael said.

"You say nothing but nice things about everyone," Angie smiled.

"So, what's going to happen with them and the kids?" Devin asked.

"Apparently they are building a cottage in the woods for them to live in with the kids. They're developing really fast; must be their fly mutation," Wayne said.

"It's nice to know they are staying together for their children, I hope it works out for them," Rickard said.

"Speaking of people getting together, when are you and Victor getting together?" Angie asked with a smirk.

Rickard began to choke on his sandwich and Jacob thumped him on the back to help him breathe.

"What are you talking about?" he asked giving Angie a scowl.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you and Victor have the hots for one another," Devin chuckled.

"That's ridiculous, Victor and I are just good friends. I respect him as a fellow team leader and a he's a good guy," Rickard said.

"Dude, I have an enhanced smell; I can smell the chemistry between you two," Jacob teased.

"Keep your nose out of other people's business, Jake," Rickard warned.

"I don't know why you just don't ask him out. You guys practically have sex with your eyes," Angie laughed.

"What?!" Rickard hissed, turning two shades of red.

"Every time you two glance at each other, you both get this look that says you want to be with the other one," she explained.

"Have you forgotten he is sixteen and I am twenty-two?" he asked.

"So?"

"It would be illegal," Rickard noted.

"To have sex, but not date," Wayne pointed out.

"Just drop the subject," Rickard said scowling.

"So, when is Warren going to be back?" Jacob asked.

"In a few more hours. I hope he is okay," Michael said.

"Did they say what happened?" Angie asked.

"No, but I have a feeling it wasn't anything good," Michael frowned.

"You know what we should do?" Devin asked.

"Oh boy, this can't be good," Angie chuckled.

"We should go out tonight. We should go do something," he said.

"Sounds like fun. How about we go see a movie?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Rickard agreed, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"Man, that movie sucked!" Jacob complained.<p>

"Tell me about it," Michael lamented.

"Horrible," Angie agreed.

"Waste of time," Devin threw in.

"Horrible graphics," Wayne pointed out.

They were walking out of the movie theater, having just seen a movie based on the TV ads. The trailers made it sound like it was going to be a good movie, but they soon realized, the ads all lied.

As they were walking out Michael turned a shade paler.

"Oh, no!" he cried.

"What is it?" Rickard asked, concern in his voice.

"It's Anna's brothers!"

Sure enough, Darren, Tommy, Jon, Felix and Tony were heading to the theater, each was with a girl Michael was sure were their girlfriends.

They were laughing and having a good time.

"Oh, snap!" Wayne cried.

"Rickard, Jacob, quick, get close to Michael and hide him," Angie hissed.

The two did as they were told, not wanting Michael to be seen.

"Alright guys, exit stage right," Rickard said.

The Champions tried to make a hasty exit without being noticed. But Anna's brother's eyes seemed to follow them, as if sensing their desperate attempt to remain inconspicuous.

They instantly recognized Devin and Wayne from the night of the dinner and it did not take them long to realize who was at the center of the group.

"Hey!"

"Shit!" Angie cursed.

"Just keep walking!" Jacob said sternly.

"Hey, freak!"

"Just keep going!" Rickard glowered.

The brothers stepped forward, blocking their paths, their dates accompanying them, wondering what was going on.

"Where do you think you are going, Bronson?" Darren sneered.

"Can we help you?" Rickard asked, stepping forward.

"I'm not talking to you, I am talking to that thing behind you," Darren snapped.

"That thing is my friend and his name is Michael," Rickard said angrily.

"Then you must be a freak too, pretty boy," Felix said.

"He's not the only one," Angie said.

Michael stepped out from behind his friends; he wasn't going to let them shield him. He faced them before and he wasn't afraid to face them again.

"What do you want Darren?" he asked.

"You stay the hell away from our sister," Jon challenged.

"We know you two have been seeing one another," Tony echoed.

"Don't try to deny it," Tommy cautioned.

"It's none of your business if we are," Michael said defiantly.

Darren took a threatening step forward. "You stay away from our sister, freak!"

Michael took a step forward as well. Rickard kept a close eye on the two of them, as well as the others.

"If Anna and I want to see one another then we will; there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"You little shit, I will-"

Before Darren could say anything, Jacob stepped forward. His eyes turned yellow and his canines elongated. A deep growl escaped his lips and he snarled at Darren who quickly jumped back. Their dates let out loud screams and they all took off into the night.

"Sorry guys, but I wasn't in the mood for this shit," Jacob said, his face returning to normal.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Devin laughed.

"Sorry about that, guys," Michael said.

"Not your fault, I feel bad for Anna; having to deal with shit heads like those," Angie commented.

"Too bad my brothers aren't here. They'd teach them a thing or two," Devin smiled.

They continued on their way, quickly forgetting the incident like it never happened.

They returned to the school, telling no one what happened. As Michael went to bed that night he said a quick prayer to God. He asked that his issues with Anna's family would be quickly resolved, and he also thanked Him for giving him such wonderful friends.

Since coming to the school so many things had happened to Michael, good and bad. He had seen things he never dreamed existed, and at long last, made peace with his family.

It was all truly perfect.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter something horrible happens to Michael. Will the X-Men be able to save him from himself?**


	19. Chapter 19

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 19

**Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my beta Lisa and everyone who has reviewed.**

**In this chapter things take a turn for the worse for Michael.**

Michael was on his way home.

His father was driving him back to Cambridge for the weekend.

It would be the first time Michael had been home since he first went to the school.

He was coming home to visit his family, after everything that had happened as of late, some family time could be used.

The car ride was pleasantly quiet. Michael's bag was in the back seat.

"So, how has school been?" his father asked.

"Good," Michael replied.

"And how are things with you and Anna?" he asked.

"We haven't seen much of each other as of late. Her family is constantly watching her. Last time we did speak she said her parents were considering sending her to a therapist to help her get over her mutant obsession," Michael said sadly.

Nathan gripped the steering wheel tightly. There was once a time when he was like that. But life had given him a cold hard slap in the face. He felt immense guilt for making his son's life so miserable in the last six years. But he would spend every day of the rest of his life trying to make it better.

"Don't worry, once she turns eighteen then they can't stop her from seeing you. You haven't...ummm", his father turned a little red, "you know. Had sex?"

It was Michael's turn to turn red. "Nope, still pure." he answered, showing his father the purity ring he had.

"That's good. Very responsible. Glad to see my kids aren't sleeping around like some of the other teens in today's age," Nathan noted.

Michael knew for a fact that both Mya and Paxton had lost any pretense of purity a while ago; having overheard some conversations they had with their friends. But he didn't want to get his siblings in trouble. Plus, he didn't think his father would handle the knowledge that Mya's first time was with a man older then her.

"So has this Adonai guy been bothering you anymore?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since the cafe," Michael replied.

"Good, if that man keeps bothering you, you tell your teachers. Something about that man rubs me the wrong way," Nathan grimaced.

"You and me both," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ecuador, Bastion was inspecting one of the new Omega Prime drones.<p>

It looked like a man, in fact he once was; until the Purifiers scooped up everything that made him human and replaced it with technology.

"Change," Bastion said.

Doing as he was told, the man turned into his Sentinel form. His skin turned a dark silver color and his eyes glowed with a luminescent light. His arms and legs became more bulky and were tinged with a purplish color.

"Magnificent. It was truly amazing using Sentinel nano-machines to rewrite the genetic structure of the human genome and converting the organic material into cybernetic components. I thought after we burned through the first few hundred test subjects it would never work," Bastion grinned.

The Purifiers behind him flinched, they remembered what those test subjects looked like when the early tests failed. Bastion had done this before, but these were new models they were making with more advanced technology so it was tricky to make more.

"Imagine it; Sentinels who can perfectly blend in with the human populace and with a simple command return to their robotic form and back before anyone realizes it. This is the true path for humanity."

He turned to face the others. "Now. How goes our plan?"

"Sir, our troops are on their way to recover the package right now," one of them replied.

"Good, very good. But tell them to wait, I will be going there myself to retrieve him," Bastion said.

"Sir? Is that wise?" one of the Purifiers asked.

"Of course, Bronson is an Omega level mutant and if the reports are correct he has become much stronger since Stryker captured him. I will take a few of the Omegas with me in case the X-Men show up. Besides, it will be my supreme pleasure to capture the boy. His future self was a great thorn in the side for humanity and I would see him captured without fail."

"Sir, is it wise to go for the boy again? After what happened with Reverend Stryker?"

"Stryker foolishly thought he could control the boy's power. I on the other hand, only need him as bait to lure in the X-Men and use him to kill them."

He held out his hand and a holographic beam shot out from his palm and showed the designs for a sphere-like device.

"When the X-Men arrive to rescue the boy we will be gone, but the boy will be attached to a special device that will cause his power to explode, taking out this whole facility and the X-Men with it," Bastion explained. "With them out of the way we will move on to Magneto and his group, and then we will have nothing in our way in our quest to eradicate the mutant threat."

* * *

><p>Michael and his dad arrived home.<p>

They walked into the house and Mary gave Michael a big hug.

"Oh, look at you, so handsome. You seem to be getting bigger and bigger," she said.

"Are Mya and Paxton home yet?" Michael asked.

"Not yet, they should be here any minute," Mary said.

"Michael, your mother and I have a surprise for you. Come with us and bring your bag," Nathan instructed.

Michael grabbed his bag and followed his parents upstairs. They opened up the door to the guest room and led him inside. The guest room used to be his old room until he manifested his powers. But as he walked inside he saw that the room had been altered. What little belongings he had before in the attic had been moved down into this room.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Your room back. You didn't think we were going to put you back in the attic did you?" his father asked.

"Wow, thanks. It's great!" Michael exclaimed, feeling happy to have his old room back.

His parents left him alone to unpack. After he finished Michael sat on his bed. It was going to take some getting used to, but he was glad to be back in his old room.

Feeling nostalgic, he got up and headed up to the attic.

All his belongings were in his old room now so the attic was pretty much bare. His parents had moved some things from the basement up here now.

He walked around the room, remembering all the times he was holed up in here, looking out the window into the sky. Wishing that he could spread his wings and fly.

Being kept up here like he was a dirty secret; something shameful to be kept hidden.

So much had happened since he was last here. He had changed so much; he wasn't that timid little boy who was afraid of his own shadow. He had grown and developed.

Just thinking of his old self, Michael felt like he was remembering the memories of a different person.

"Michael, your brother and sister are home...and...they have a surprise," he heard his mother say.

He frowned, wondering why she sounded a little unsure. What kind of surprise could his brother and sister have gotten him that brought out such a response in his mother?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the school, the X-Men were having a meeting.<p>

"So far things have been quiet. We have been unable to ascertain any information about the Purifiers or Bastion," Scott said.

"I've spent weeks shaking down my contacts but the Purifiers have gone underground. Whatever they are up to they are doing everything they can to keep it quiet," Logan noted.

"And that troubles me," Xavier confessed.

"I have contacted Karmia, she may be able to help," Hank said.

Karima Shapandar was a human once. But then she had been an unwilling subject in Operation Zero Tolerance. When Bastion was still pretending to be a human, he and a number of high ranking government issues began a secret operation to eliminate all mutants. They turned humans into Omega Prime Sentinels and many against their will.

The X-Men had been able to help Karmia get her personality back but they could not undo what was done to her. When Hank called her up and informed her of the situation, to say she was more than willing to help was an understatement.

"It would seem as of late she has been getting very odd signals," Hank said.

"Signals?" Xavier asked.

"It seems she has been picking up certain frequencies that only a Sentinel can produce. It is not odd, sometimes a remaining Sentinel that wasn't destroyed or was hidden away activates, and she picks up on it. But from what she has said she is getting stronger and stronger signals. That can mean only one thing."

"Bastion is making more Sentinels," Scott said.

"And I think we can all agree what he is going to use them for," Logan said.

"Can Karmia track this signal?" Xavier asked.

"Given how strong it is now I believe we can modify her sensors to lead us to the factory," Hank stated.

"Good. Once we get a location we will immediately send a team to take Bastion down, this time for good. This will require a large team to get this accomplished. With a growing army of Sentinels and the Purifiers helping him, Bastion is more dangerous than ever," Xavier said.

After the meeting everyone got up and began to leave. "Scott, a quick word," Xavier said.

Scott stayed back and closed the door after the last X-Man left. He already knew what this was going to be about.

"Scott, how are you doing?" he asked.

"I am fine, Charles," Scott said.

Xavier knew better, he didn't have to read Scott' mind to know he was going through a very difficult time right now. After Jean confronted him about his affair with Emma, they had a huge fight. Jean has since moved out of their room and they have not spoken to one another in a while.

He hasn't spoken to Emma, either. Regardless, Jean had a little chat with her as well. Emma still won't talk about what happened. But it had to have been unpleasant to unsettle the White Queen.

"Scott, you should just talk to Jean. Not talking to her is what caused this in the first place," Xavier said.

"What am I supposed to say, Charles? I am sorry I cheated on my wife with another woman? I am sorry that lately I have been feeling like the woman I have loved since I was a kid is starting to scare me? That I am afraid she is going to burn up another planet? That I feel like I have to just pretend we are in a happy relationship?" Scott asked.

Xavier sighed. Jean and Scott were like his children, he hated seeing them go through this.

"Believe me Scott, I am no one to give love advice to. But sometimes blunt honesty is better than unspoken feelings. Had I been more open and honest with the women I have loved, I might not have broken so many hearts."

"Thank you, Charles. I promise this won't affect our duties," Scott said.

"I am more worried about how this will affect all of you personally, Scott. You and Jean are like my children and I want nothing but happiness for you."

"Thank you," Scott said. He left the office, half his mind coming up with plans for the soon-to-be battle with Bastion, and the other half trying to figure out what to do about Jean and his growing feelings for Emma.

Xavier said truth would be best, but how do you tell your wife you are falling in love with another woman?

* * *

><p>Mya and Paxton's friends stared at Michael.<p>

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not used to them paying him any mind.

A lot of his sibling's friends abandoned them when they found out Mya and Paxton's little brother was a mutant. Only a very few still talked to them.

When Michael came downstairs he was surprised to see some of their friends with them. They had come to see Michael.

Before, when ever his siblings had friends over, Michael was either in the attic or he sat away from them, being forbidden from speaking to anyone.

Like everyone else, Mya and Paxton's friends believed the lie that Michael had developed a mental condition to explain why he never spoke to anyone one and why he acted funny, so they never bothered him.

But now, after all this time, to have some of them staring at him like he was a animal at the zoo was awkward.

Mary had brought them drinks. Michael knew his parents were nervous about having people over. But these were their children's friends and they hoped if they saw how docile Michael was then maybe other people will realize there was no need to be afraid of him, or judge him.

Michael took a sip of his lemonade. Should he speak first? What should he ask them? He didn't know anything about them, save for the interests they shared with his brother and sister.

"So you're a mutant?" Jessica asked.

Jessica was Mya's friend; she was five-foot four with long, blonde hair and round, brown eyes. Jessica's sister Tonya was with her; she had short, blonde hair and green eyes. She was two years younger than her sister and seemed more enamored with Michael's good looks then Michael himself.

"Um, yes?" Michael said.

And you were always a mutant?" RJ asked.

RJ was Paxton's friend. He was of African-American descent with buzz-cut hair, hazel colored eyes, broad shoulders and a well-muscled physique. He had a very deep voice. It made him sound older then he really was.

"Since I was ten; my wing started to grow and they sort of just popped out one day," Michael replied.

"Took mom forever to clean up the blood," Mya said, remembering the day the wings came out of her little brother's back. She had nightmares for nights afterwards; about wings bursting out of her back.

Jim was Paxton's other friend; they were on the same baseball team. He had a thin physique and pale skin with green eyes and short, red hair. He was one of Paxton's closest friends and one of the very few who didn't ditch him when Michael's mutation was revealed.

"I have a cousin who is a mutant," Jim said. "She has red skin and can breathe fire. I haven't seen her in years though; mom and dad cut communication with her side of the family when they found out."

"Can we see your wings?" Jessica asked.

"Jess! You are not seeing my little brother without his shirt on!" Mya exclaimed.

"I just want to see his wings," she explained.

"It's okay," Michael said. He stood up and carefully removed his shirt, he let his wings unfold, and everyone stared. Even Mya and Paxton, they were not used to seeing his wings; having only seen him bring them out a handful of times. It never ceased to amaze them that their little brother had angel wings, or could shoot fire, or could heal...or whatever else he could do nowadays.

Michael turned around so they could see his back; he could see them all in the mirror on the wall and saw their amazed faces.

"Can I touch them?" Jessica asked.

"Jess!" Mya said, sounding scandalized.

"Please?" Jess begged.

"Okay," Michael said.

Jessica got up and quickly walked over to Michael. She gently put her hand on his left wing and moved her hand down.

"Oh Tonya, you have to feel this; it's so warm and soft." Jessica marveled at the touch.

Tonya nervously stood up and walked over and began to feel the other wing. "Oh wow, it is soft!" she cried.

Mary was on her way to take some clothes to be washed and to check on the kids. They were being awfully quiet, (a clear danger sign), when she saw Michael with his shirt off and Mya's friends stroking his wings. Judging from the looks on their faces, they were enjoying his wings and the sight of his naked torso more than they should.

"Michael Gabriel Bronson, put your shirt on right now!" she admonished sternly. "Have some decency. And you two; keep your hands off my baby!"

"Sorry, mother!" Michael said, quickly folding his wings and putting his shirt back on.

"Sorry, Mrs. Bronson," the sisters quickly said, looking embarrassed.

"Kids nowadays, no decency," Mary said and continued her chores.

Michael, Jessica and Tonya sat down and the group continued their talk.

"So, that fire thing you can do? What is that exactly?" RJ asked.

"Can you read minds?" Jim asked.

"Do you know any superheroes? Like the Avengers?" Jessica asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Tonya asked.

"Hey, I was going to ask him that!" Jessica huffed.

"Ummm, it's a type of energy I control, not right now, no and yes," Michael replied.

"What kind of energy?" RJ asked.

"What do you mean not right now?" Jim asked.

"Aww, what about the Fantastic Four? Can you get me Johnny Storm's number?" Jessica asked.

"Is it serious?" Tonya asked.

The rest of the day Michael spent hanging out with his brother, his sister and their friends, answering their questions, and telling them what it was like living at the Xavier institute.

He even went with them to the roller rink later that night. They had been planning on going out and decided to invite Michael to go with them. Michael was happy they wanted him to go, as were his parents. It gave them hope that with enough time, more people in town would accept him.

Many of the youth of Cambridge were at the rink, and of course they all knew who and what Michael was the instant they saw him. Michael spotted many of his siblings' former friends there.

They got many looks that were either fearful or angry. But no one dared approach them and start a fight because everyone knew what Michael was, and although he would never hurt them, they still dared not anger him in fear of his angel fire.

After the rink they all went to the woods so Michael could show them his angel fire. They watched amazed, as the powerful energy; that crystalline white substance that shined like light, burned like fire and crackled like lightning, moved around Michael with a liquid grace like water.

Michael would shape it into spherical balls and have them dance around the group, or shape it into something like butterflies or birds.

By the time Michael and his brother and sister got home, having parted ways with the others, they were a little late for dinner. They received a scolding from their father, but he went easy on them and they were not punished, but only because Nathan was happy to see that they were acting like a real family, so he let them off with a warning.

That night, the Bronson family sat down and had dinner. And unlike before, Michael was smiling and talking with his kin, telling his parents about how much fun he had with his brother and sister, how much of a fool he made of himself trying to skate and of how crazy their friends were.

Mary and Nathan smiled at one another and held hands under the table. For the first time in a long time, the Bronson clan was a real family, no longer hindered by fear or past resentments, they could finally move on with their lives and make up for past mistakes.

But sadly, it was not going to last.

* * *

><p>It all started at eight in the morning on Sunday.<p>

Karmia had arrived and Hank was working with her on their project to find Bastion's location.

She wore a helmet of similar design to Cerebro, and Hank was at his computer typing in some numbers.

"Alright, since Charles uses a psychic frequency to find other mutants, I figure we amplify the frequency that Sentinels use to communicate with one another so you can pinpoint any locations where there is Sentinel activity," Hank said.

"Will it work?" Karmia asked.

"In theory, now let us begin," Hank said.

He finished typing in the numbers and hit enter, beginning the program. The helmet on Karmia's head began to flash and make beeping sounds.

"Hank, I think I is working...oh God. Hank, I am sending you a 3D rendering of the planet. Look at this."

A small 3D model of the earth appeared in the air. Small pinpoints of light appeared scattered throughout the world. There were only a few hundred. But then Hank saw a massive glow emanating from the South American region.

"Oh my stars and garters!" Hank exclaimed.

"Hank, I am detecting hundreds of Sentinels in the Ecuador region of South America," Karmia said.

"Of course! The Master Mold Cassandra used to make the Sentinels that wiped out Genosha," Hank said.

"Why didn't you guys destroy that place after you captured her?" Karmia asked.

"We were going to, but when the government learned they had property in Ecuador from one of their top secret programs, they sealed the area off and told us if we attacked it in anyway, then we would be sued," Hank explained.

"Well, someone should have told Bastion that because he is making more Sentinels," Karmia noted.

Hank was about to call Xavier but then something caught his eye. In the New York region, a very small point that was almost undetectable was moving; which was odd considering the fact the other points of light were all stationary.

"Karmia, where is that light located?" Hank asked.

"It appears to be in the Cambridge area," Karmia answered.

"Oh, no!" Hank cried.

* * *

><p>The Bronson family was on their way home. They were all in a somber mood.<p>

Nathan was glaring at the road, and his fists clenched the steering wheel angrily.

They were on their way back from church; sadly they had not been able to attend, seeing as how they were kicked out.

"This is simply outrageous!" Mary voiced. "We were married in that church and have gone there for years, and they refuse us?"

"I can't believe Father Ronald said we were not allowed to bring Michael in, what a jerk!" Mya exclaimed.

"I am sorry, I could have waited in the car," Michael said sadly.

"Don't be stupid Michael, you have just as much right as everyone to go to a church," Paxton said angrily.

"Your brother is right Michael, don't worry. If we have to we will find another church. No son of mine will be forbidden from entering the house of the lord," Nathan stated.

Just then a man appeared on the road, having walked into the middle of it despite the oncoming car.

"Nathan!" Mary yelled.

Nathan hit the brakes and everyone screamed as the tires squealed on the payment leaving skid marks. The stranger simply held out his hand and stopped the car before it hit him, leaving a large dent on the hood of the car.

Nathan stuck his head out of the window. "Are you insane?!" he yelled.

Just then the man's skin turned a dark silver color, his eyes glowed with a yellow light and his limbs became more bulky and turned purple.

"The hell?" Nathan asked.

The Sentinel raised his hand and they watched in horror as it morphed into a gun-like weapon.

Michael quickly raised his hand and pointed it at the Sentinel and shot him with a beam of angel fire. It shot through the window, making a neat little hole and slammed into the Sentinel, causing it to fly back over thirty feet.

Michael quickly jumped out of the car, ripping off his shirt and letting his wings spread. "Get out of here!" Michael yelled.

"Michael, get back in the car this instant!" his mother shouted.

"I will be fine! Just go!" Michael yelled.

Michael flapped his wings and flew at the Sentinel.

"Michael!" his family all screamed.

Nathan tried to start the car, but when the Sentinel had stopped the car, it damaged the engine so it wouldn't start now.

Michael's family could only watch helplessly as Michael fought the Sentinel. They were so transfixed with the fight they didn't notice the men approaching them.

The Sentinel fired its guns at Michael who flew around avoiding the shots. He formed a sword from angel fire and flew at the Sentinel and sliced it in half at the waist, separating the top half from the bottom half.

Michael landed on the ground and dispersed the sword. A black substance was bleeding out from the remains of the Sentinel; it looked eerily like blood.

"Well done!" a voice called.

Michael turned to look and his blood froze in his veins. The Purifiers had his family, pointing guns at their heads.

The man who spoke smiled. He had white hair and a goatee and looked human, save for his glowing eyes.

"I would expect nothing less from the great Seraph. Even in your younger incarnation, you are a deadly foe," the man said.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" Michael asked.

"My name is Bastion, and in the future, I kill you," he said.

The X-Men were quickly making their way to Michael's location.

Cyclops, Wolverine, Ice Man, Angel, the Champions, Jean, Shadow Cat, Storm, Magma and Colossus were in the X-Jet.

"We have been unable to reach the Bronson family; Karmia is sending us the coordinates of the Sentinel signal. It has stopped moving so we are assuming they have come upon Michael. Be ready, Omega Prime Sentinels are very dangerous and have power dampening fields that given enough exposure, can rob a mutant of their powers making them easier to kill," Cyclops explained.

"Made them perfect assassins; they would act human and get close to their target, once enough time passed and the mutant was weak enough, the Sentinel would transform and kill them," Wolverine told them.

"How long does it take for these fields to take effect?" Skald asked.

"Before, it was around ten minutes or less depending on the mutant's power. But we must prepare for the possibility Bastion has upgraded them," Cyclops said.

"And who is Bastion again?" Speed Demon asked.

"Once I was a Nimrod Sentinel, in my time, my kind was the most advanced and effective mutant killing machines. I came back in time when another mutant sought to change fate in order to stop her. During my travels, I happened upon a Master Mold and our programming's merged, creating a new entity. Posing as a human, I infiltrated the government to help perform my duties and wipe out all mutants. But the X-Men stopped me. However, the Purifiers recently recovered my head and rebuilt me using various stolen technology," Bastion explained.

"You said you kill me in the future, what did you mean?" Michael asked.

"In my future, the Brotherhood of Mutants assassinated Senator Robert Kelly. This event started the rise of humanity against mutants. The government sanctioned the creation of Sentinels and camps were created for mutants to be detained. Some were used to hunt other mutants, being turned into what was called Hounds. Mutants brainwashed and altered to track their own kind to be hunted and killed. The X-Men of course were attacked and many of their members were killed. Those that survived were eventually captured, or killed over time. You were one of those mutants."

Bastion raised his hand and an image appeared of whom Michael at first thought was Adonai. But then he realized that this man, although he bore a strong resemblance to the winged businessman, his skin was pale, his jaw wasn't as square and although physically fit, his muscles weren't as big as Adonai's and he didn't have the same steely gaze nor the supreme air of a king like Adonai.

Michael was startled to realize that the man in the image was him. Only older.

"The mighty Seraph, you were a pain in the government's side; leading raids on Mast Mold facilities and mutant camps. You were one of the few beacons of hope for your species. Until I killed you. As I recall, you fought a whole army of me and my brethren, singlehandedly. Trying to buy time for your comrades to escape, but our sheer numbers overpowered you and you were killed."

The image disappeared and Michael was left feeling hollow in his stomach.

"What a load of crap! Everyone knows Kelly was assassinated by one of the members of the Friends of Humanity after he became a pro-mutant sympathizer," Nathan stated.

One of the Purifiers slammed the butt of his gun into Nathan's stomach.

"Dad!" Paxton yelled.

Mya and Mary screamed and Michael clenched his fists.

"True. Sadly, the mutant who traveled back in time was successful in her mission and that future was averted," Bastion said.

"Then you shouldn't exist," Michael said.

"True, but for some reason my future became an alternate reality. But I am going to change that; I am going to bring about the end of all mutants and secure humanities future. And you will help me."

"Don't listen to him Michael, run away now!" Nathan yelled.

"If he speaks one more time put a bullet in his head," Bastion said calmly to the Purifiers.

One of the Purifiers leveled the muzzle of his gun at Nathan's head.

"Don't worry, I will save you!" Michael shouted to his family.

"I wouldn't make promises I can't keep if I were you," Bastion said with a sneer.

"If you hurt them I swear to God I will destroy you!" Michael yelled.

Bastion grinned. "Come on then Seraph, you think you can save them, then do it!"

"You asked for it!"

Michael raised his hands, intending to blast Bastion's head off. But nothing happened. There was no sign of his angel fire on any part of his body. Not even a tingle.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Oh! I forgot to mention; one of the reasons my kind of Sentinel was so good at killing mutants was because we had a built-in mutant dampening field." Bastion explained. "Really shouldn't have let me talk for so long."

"Please, let my family go, I beg of you," Michael pleaded.

"Well, they are no longer necessary. Now that I have neutralized your power and all. Let it not be said I am without mercy," Bastion grinned.

Michael looked at his family and they stared back at him with eyes filled with terror. Michael gave them a warm, reassuring smile. He would let the Purifiers take him, (being kidnapped wasn't new for him, after all), and his family would be safe and call the X-Men to come save him, (again).

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. The X-Men will come rescue me and then we-"

"Fire," Bastion instructed.

That moment would be forever burned in Michael's head; it would haunt him for years to come.

Four gunshots were fired, four bodied hit the ground. They hadn't even had time to scream.

And yet Michael heard the sound of screaming; at first he didn't understand where it was coming from; it wasn't the Purifiers, or Bastion, and certainly not his family.

It was then he realized it was him. He was screaming. He stared in horror at the corpses of his family, his mind seemed to freeze up and shut down, he fell to his knees with tears running down his face.

"Mother? Father? Mya? Paxton?" he whispered.

There was no answer. No one spoke, or maybe Michael did not hear them. His sole focus was on the bodies; on the blood that pooled around their heads, on the stillness of their forms.

"There, now they won't suffer after I kill you. Nor suffer the soon-to-be war with the mutants. Plus, it is good they die; your family has a bad habit of producing mutants, after all. In my time, those humans who carried the X-Gene were sterilized. Alright, grab him and let's go," Bastion ordered the Purifiers.

A few of the Purifiers moved forward to take Michael.

Michael couldn't understand. Why was his family dead? They couldn't be dead; they were finally coming together once more. He got to meet with Mya and Paxton's friends and had fun with them; he had helped his mother make dinner last night. He had talked to his dad about his situation with Anna and listened to his advice on how to be a good boyfriend.

Paxton was supposed to go to college and become a professional baseball was supposed start her own hair salon and cut hair for the rich and famous, his mother and father were supposed to grow old together and with pride and happiness, watch their children grow and have their own families.

But now they were dead, and with them, those futures that they had all been so looking forward to. Michael felt so numb. He felt like a spirit or a ghost; a shadow without a body that at any moment could disappear.

But now a new emotion was coursing through Michael.

Rage.

Raw.

Pure.

Seething.

Rage.

Never in all his life had Michael felt such an emotion. At least not like this, no, not even when he fought Quinton or Boreas. This was an all-consuming anger; one of the deadly sins he was taught to avoid. All encompassing, all consuming.

He had never been really violent unless provoked. H never wanted to bring harm onto others, preferring to turn the other cheek. Despite his great power, Michael was a peaceful boy.

But now he wanted nothing more than to kill these men; to turn them to ash, to listen to them scream as his angel fire ate at their bodies. To make them beg for their miserable lives.

And in that rage, a new and terrifying aspect of Michael's power was revealed. Once, Sage had scanned him for power placement and noticed he had metamorphic abilities. She was never sure what he could turn into, but she was sure it was mean and nasty.

As the Purifiers were about to find out.

Bastion's sensors began to activate and he frowned.

**WARNING! OMEGA MUTANT POWER IS RISING!**

"That's not possible," Bastion whispered.

"Alright mutie, enough with the tears, let's do this nice and-"

A pillar of angel fire erupted from Michael and shot into the sky. The two Purifiers close to him were vaporized before they even knew what hit them.

"What is this?!" Bastion yelled.

Michael threw his head back and let out a roar of rage and sorrow. A halo covered in thorns appeared above his head, his eyes burned with a yellow light, and glowing symbols appeared all over his body. It was the same form he took when he fought Juggernaut.

But then his whole body transmuted into angel fire and melted into a pillar of fire. Michael disappeared, but his screams could still be heard.

The pillar of fire expanded, warped, twisted, and took shape. Where once Michael stood, there was now a creature around sixty-feet tall. It was covered in white fur and had a massive pair of angel wings on its back. A lion's tail grew from its backside with a tuft of black, curly hair. Its hands were like a man's, save for the claws that grew from its fingers, and its feet were like that of an eagle's talons. Its head was that of a lion with a white mane, and a pair of bull-like horns grew from the center.

Its eyes were yellow and filled with an animalistic fury, focused on the Purifiers and Bastion.

It opened its jaw, showing off rows of sharp teeth and let loose a mighty roar that was louder than thunder and could be heard for many miles away.

* * *

><p>In his study, Xavier was looking over Destiny's Diary.<p>

He was looking at the page that showed the chimera creature; he was pondering the meaning of this creature and its connection to Michael, when he felt it.

A psychic wave of pure sorrow and rage, whose essence he knew.

"Michael?" he whispered.

* * *

><p>In his office, Adonai was going through his paperwork, when he felt it.<p>

A massive eruption of empyreal fire.

He knew there was only one person who could produce such an amount besides himself.

"Michael?"

But why would he be releasing such an amount? And why did this feel so...chaotic? As if in response to a deep level of emotional distress.

Expanding his mind Adonai easily located Michael and it did not take him long to figure out what happened.

"Well, this complicates things."

* * *

><p>Deep in the Burning Plains, the Empyreal Spirits watched Michael through a small pool. A trio of massive angelic-like beings observed the situation with much interest.<p>

"Well, this is a good sign, don't you agree brothers?" one of them asked.

"Indeed, not even Yahweh attained that form at the boy's age," another of the spirits said.

"If only we could bring him to us," another said.

"Do not fret; I have a plan to bring him to us. If Yahweh thinks he can keep his heir all to himself, he has another thing coming."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the X-Men stared in horror at the massive beast.<p>

They had seen the beam of light and recognized it as Michael's angel fire.

"What is that thing? Speed Demon asked.

"Where is Michael?" Angel asked.

"Oh God, look!" Tazmin exclaimed, pointing to the road.

The X-Men saw the Bronson's car and their bodies.

"Oh, no!" Angel cried.

"Scott, that thing looks like the one in the book," Jean said.

"But what is it?" Ice Man asked.

Jean opened her mind and scanned the beast, she flinched when she encountered its raw, angry mind. But as she probed deeper into its seething head, she realized who it was.

"It's Michael! When he saw his parents die it caused him to snap!"

"That's Michael?" Kid Wendigo asked.

"He's going for the Purifiers!" Wolverine exclaimed.

"Sir, what do we do?" one of the Purifiers asked.

Michael took a step forward, causing the whole ground to tremble.

"Activating teleportation mode," Bastion said.

There was a sharp SNAP and Bastion was gone. The Purifiers stared in horror where their master used to be, and then their attention was directed to the beast snarling viciously at them.

Before the Purifiers could act, Michael struck. He slashed at one; cutting him to pieces with his claws, another, he punched into the ground, turning him to jelly. One of the Purifiers tried to run but Michael caught him in his paws, he opened his mouth and bit the Purifier in half and spat him out.

The other Purifiers tried to run as well, but Michael was not yet done with them; he opened his mouth and a stream of angel fire shot out, destroying the remaining Purifiers and a good portion of the woods.

But Michael still was not satisfied. At the tip of his horns a ball of angel fire appeared. It then shot out as a beam, destroying even more of the surrounding forest.

Michael began to slam his fists onto his chest like an ape would. He roared in satisfaction and continued his path of destruction.

"What is he doing?" Angel asked.

"He is in a berserker mode; he isn't planning on stopping!" Jean cried.

She was right, he wasn't. Rage controlled him; all he wanted to do was destroy, to take his pain out on the world, even if it meant he had to burn it to the ground.

But in the back of his mind he knew of a place where he could take his rage out; the town where he grew up and had forsaken him and his kin. He would make them pay for what they did.

Just then Michael noticed the X-Jet. He gathered more angel fire at the tip of his horns and fired it at the jet. They managed to dodge it but the blast clipped the wing, causing it to crash.

Luckily no one was hurt and they quickly made their way out. The ground shook as Michael thundered towards them.

"Michael! Stop trying to kill us, you stupid dick!" Speed Demon yelled.

Michael growled and his horns began to glow once more and although he was many yards away, the X-Men knew he could blast them from that distance and it would destroy them.

"Way to go, Devin," Kid Devil said sarcastically.

Before Michael could fire, Ice Man shot a beam of ice at his face, coating his eyes. Michael roared and his head moved to the side as the beam fired. It missed the X-Men but they all ducked as the shockwave sent dust, rocks, and twigs flying at them.

"Goddess, he is going to destroy the whole woods if he keeps this up," Storm commented.

"Worry more about us," Tazmin said.

"Cyclops, what do we do?" Skald asked.

"We stop him. We can't let him get to a populated area, and Cambridge isn't far from here," Cyclops replied.

Michael finally managed to get the ice off his eyes, and having lost interest in the X-Men, he began to walk away. He was eager to take his rage out on his hometown.

"We need to try and snap him out of it; we will distract him while Jean tries to contact him psychically," Cyclops explained.

The X-Men all ran at Michael.

"Why do I feel like we are doing something extremely stupid?" Speed Demon asked.

"We're about to attack our Omega level friend who has lost all sense of reason and has transformed into a sixty-foot monstrosity. Trust me, we are all feeling it," Kid Devil said.

"What do you expect, we're X-Men," Tazmin said.

The animals that lived in the woods ran as fast as they could. Birds took flight and flew off as quickly as they could. The sounds of Michael's footfalls could be felt from miles away.

He could have flown there, but he was in no hurry. Every once in a while he would shoot a beam of angel fire off into the woods. A flock of birds flew past him, trying to escape the onslaught. His horns glowed and arcs of angel fire shot out like lightning and vaporized

The wind began to change. He looked up when he saw the sky darken and black clouds begin to form. The wind began to pick up and thunder sounded in the sky.

Just then a red beam shot out and struck his back, he let out a roar and turned to see who the transgressor was. Cyclops was running at him, his visor glowing. Michael went to attack but lightning struck him from the sky.

Neither Cyclops' blast nor Storm's lightning slowed him down one bit. Angel appeared next to her, carrying Ice Man.

"Storm, make it rain!" Ice Man yelled.

Storm nodded and within seconds rain began to fall from the sky. With all the moisture in the air Ice Man was able to coat Michael in a thick sheen of ice, completely immobilizing him.

"Got him!" Ice Man shouted.

But then Michael's body began to glow with a white light and the ice melted away.

"Never mind," Ice Man said meekly.

Cyclops fired an optic blast at Michael; it hit him on the shoulder but didn't even phase him. He went to grab Cyclops but Jean raised a telekinetic barrier that protected them both.

Michael slammed his fists onto the barrier, trying to break it. Jean groaned in pain, her mind feeling the pressure of his blows.

"Hey, Michael!" Speed Demon called, trying to get his attention.

Michael paid him no mind and continued to attack Jean and Cyclops.

"Hey, I paid your mom a visit!"

Michael stopped the attack.

"That's right, I zipped on over to see her real quick, or what was left of her. Let me tell you, for a dead body she still has some life left in her!"

Michael turned around to face Speed Demon. A deep growl escaped his mouth, his teeth bared and his eyes blazed with fire.

"Oh shit," he said.

He turned and ran, Michael ran after him as well. Speed Demon didn't run as fast as he normally could; he just had to lead Michael away from the others, but Michael, who was running on all fours like a cat, was surprisingly fast despite his massive size.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Speed Demon yelled.

He looked behind him and saw that Michael was dangerously close now. Michael pounced and would have gotten Speed Demon had Kid Devil not flown down just in time to get him out of harm's way.

"Way to piss him off, Devin," Kid Devil said.

"Well, someone had to save Cyclops and Jean and...wait, can't he fly?"

They heard the sounds of mighty wings and both looked back and saw Michael flying after them and they both screamed.

But then Michael clutched his ears and fell back to the ground. They looked down and saw Skald had his arms raised, his hair slick and wet from the rain, using his power to mess with Michael's equilibrium.

"Tazmin now!" he yelled.

Tazmin put on her goggles and Kid Wendigo and Colossus stood next to her. She began to spin around, creating a mini-tornado. Colossus and Kid Wendigo were picked up, and after circling around her a few times they were tossed at Michael.

Kid Wendigo shifted into his mythic form and Colossus into his steel form. At the same time they slammed into Michael's face, knocking him back.

But then Michael's tail swooped into them both, knocking them off him.

Michael got back up and went to charge another attack between his horns, but Cyclops and Magma blasted it with their powers, causing a massive explosion that seemed to stun Michael, but then he just shook it off.

"How are we supposed to stop him?" Shadowcat asked.

"I have been trying to get through him mentally but he is totally shut off from the world," Jean said.

"I will take it from here."

Everyone turned and saw Adonai walking towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Cyclops demanded.

"I'm here to stop Michael. All you lot are doing is pissing him off. With the pain and sorrow of losing his family ruling him, Michael has lost all control of his power and has become a monster of God; a force of pure destruction. He won't stop until he has vented his anger, and seeing how he is a sixteen-year old who just watched his family get their brains blown out, that might not be for a while."

"So, what do you propose?" Angel asked.

"You small fry back up and let me handle this," Adonai said.

He began to walk toward Michael, angel fire enveloped his body and just like before with Michael, he seemed to become one with it, and it grew and grew until yet another beast like Michael towered over them all.

Only this one was bigger than Michael; it was a hundred-feet tall, its wings were golden but the rest of the fur that covered its body was white.

"Now now, no need to make a fuss. Calm down, child," Adonai said, his voice much deeper and more snarly.

Michael charged and attacked between his horns and fired a blast of angel fire at Adonai. But Adonai merely brushed it away and it dissipated.

Michael let out a roar and charged at Adonai, but he grabbed Michael's horns before they could impale him. Michael managed to push him back a little but Adonai began to push back. But then Michael's horns began to glow with angel fire as he charged up another attack.

"Sorry kid, this is going to hurt you more than me."

Adonai raised his hand; it glowed with angel fire, and brought it down on Michael's head. There was a massive explosion and a flash of light. The X-Men took cover as a large shockwave spread throughout the woods.

When everything went quiet, they all looked but could only see dust.

"Storm," Cyclops said.

Storm waved her hands and a gust of wind blew the dust away.

"My God," Angel muttered.

There was a deep crater; like some meteor had fallen from the sky and hit the earth. At first the X-Men feared they had both been vaporized. But then Adonai appeared, flying from out of the crater, carrying Michael in his arms. Both of them were naked; their clothes having been burned away when they transformed.

"It is over now," Adonai said.

"We need to get him back to the institute," Cyclops stated.

"I think not," Adonai objected.

"Hand him over Adonai, now!" Warren yelled.

"You all saw what he became; you all know what he can do. You lack the ability to train him or keep him in line. I on the other hand, can do both as you just saw. I am the only one who can teach him to truly master his power," Adonai explained.

This was the perfect time for him to make his move. Michael was finally ready to be trained. The loss of his family would give him the proper motivation to accept Adonai's training.

"That is not your call to make, hand him over now!" Cyclops shouted.

"It may not be my decision to make, but it isn't yours either. It is his, and he will make it once he has had time to recover. Until then, he is staying with me."

"Now just wait a-"

Before Angel could say anything Adonai disappeared, taking Michael with him.

"What now?" Skald asked Angel.

"Now we need to return to the school and tell Xavier what happened. We will try to find Michael using Cerebro," Angel said.

"What about...his family?" Tazmin asked.

"We leave them, the police can recover their bodies," Angel said sadly.

* * *

><p>Michael awoke in a strange room.<p>

It was not his room at the school nor was it his room at home.

He sat up and looked around. He was lying on a four-poster bed with red drapes. The room was bigger than the one he shared at the school with Jay. The walls were white and there was a blue carpet on the floor.

There was a large table over in the corner and a large plasma screen TV on the wall.

Michael was wearing a pair of white cotton pants and nothing else. He got up out of the bed and looked around the room; he saw a dresser with a large mirror. He noticed a window and walked over to it, when he looked out he saw nothing but a large desert.

Just then he heard the sound of a door opening and he turned to see Adonai walk in with a Hispanic woman, who was carrying a tray of food.

"Good, you're awake, Maria, leave it on the dresser." Adonai instructed the Hispanic woman.

"Si, señor," Maria said.

She went and put the tray on the table and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"How are you feeling, Michael?" he asked calmly.

"What...what happened?" Michael asked.

"Memory loss, eh? Not surprising. You have been through a lot of trauma," Adonai stated.

"But what...I don't...where is my family?" Michael asked.

"You know what happened, Michael. Just think."

Michael tried to remember what happened. He was with his family, they were on their way home and then...

"Oh, God," he whispered.

He fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Oh God, I hate it when they cry," Adonai said.

He walked over to Michael, helped him to his feet, led him over to the table and sat him down in the chair.

"My family...they're really...dead?" he asked.

"I am afraid so," Adonai said.

"But they can't be! This isn't fair!"

"You're preaching to the choir, kid. But don't worry, I am going to help you get the one thing you need to make you feel better," he said.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"Revenge," Adonai said with a smile.

"How did I get here? Where is here?" Michael asked.

"You are in Arizona, in one of my private mansions, very close to the Mogollon Rim in fact," Adonai answered. "I brought you here after your little rampage up in Cambridge."

"What rampage?"

"After your family was killed in front of you, you, as they say, went bat shit crazy. Your rage reached new heights, and you transformed into a monstrous beast and tried to kill your friends right after you killed all the Purifiers. Loved how you bit that one in half by the way," Adonai smiled.

"That can't be, I would never hurt my friends," Michael argued.

"You would when your rage is controlling your mind. I had to step in and knock you out so you wouldn't do any more damage. Be thankful you were not close enough to your hometown," Adonai said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Michael asked.

"So we can talk. The time has come for you to know yourself, Michael. Where you came from and how you came to be."

"I know who I am and where I came from," Michael mumbled.

"No, you don't. It's time you knew the truth."

Adonai put his hand on Michael's shoulder, looking very serious.

"Michael, I am your father."

**Fusedtwilight: Uh oh, what is going on here! Michael's family is dead and Adonai is his father! Better stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 20

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and all my awesome reviewers.**

**Last chapter poor Michael lost his family and turned into a rampaging monster but with the help of Adonai the X-Men were able to stop him. Adonai took Michael to one of his private mansions and dropped a bomb. He is really Michael's father.**

**This chapter we finally find out who Adonai is and what he wants from Michael. **

Michael stared at Adonai in shock, his mouth fell open and a strange little gasp escaped d his mouth.

Adonai smiled a deep wide smile and burst out laughing.

"Oh wow, you actually believed me? Oh, you should have seen your face; you looked like you were about to shit a brick!" Adonai wiped his face as a single tear escaped from his eye as he laughed so hard.

Michael felt a familiar sensation of anger begin to wash over him.

"Easy kid, just trying to lighten the mood. No, I am not your father. But I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- grandfather. My name is not Adonai Malaikah. My true name is Yahweh, and I was born in the land of Cannaan or what is now known as the Levant. I am the father of all Cheyarafim. All those who have an angelic mutation can trace their lineage to me," he explained.

"So Warren, Jay and Franziska are related to you as well?" Michael asked.

"Indeed they are," he said.

"Then why aren't they here? Why are you so interested in me?" Michael asked

"Because you are my destined heir; you are the only one worthy to inherit my crown."

Michael didn't know what he meant by crown, last he knew Adonai did not have a kingdom. Unless he meant Paradise, Inc. Michael didn't take business classes at the institute. Accounting and math were taught by Bobby, who despite his young age and slacker attitude actually had an aptitude for that sort of thing.

Adonai took a seat across from Michael and waved at the food.

"Eat, we have much to discuss. Now, I am not going to hold you prisoner Michael, all I ask is that you hear me out. Let me tell you my story and let me tell you my proposition to you. After which I will allow you to speak with your friends. Should you decide to stay and train with me ,or should you decide to return, either is acceptable," Adonai said.

"So you are finally going to tell me everything? The real reason why you are interested in me? What you are really planning?"

"Yes."

Michael was quiet for a moment. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. And he wanted answers from Adoni. "Alright. Go on."

Michael began to eat while Adonai spoke.

"My story begins over five thousand years ago. Now, believe it or not I was not born into a life of privilege. My mother was a prostitute, my father could have been any of her numerous clients. But I always like to think he was some mighty warrior. After I was born my mother died from fever and I was sold to a man named Rashid. He was the leader of a nomadic warrior group of mercenaries. Rashid was a ruthless bastard, from an early age I was taught how to hunt, how to fight and how to kill. He never named me; I was just cannon fodder for his group, after all.

"I was one of his best soldiers and we made our way wandering the land, sometimes stealing from other weaker tribes. Sometimes we did jobs for those who had enough money to afford our talents. Spies, assassins, hired muscle, we did it all and our reputation was known throughout the land."

"So if you didn't have a name, what did he call you?" Michael asked.

"Sometimes boy, sometimes idiot if I irritated him. In our group you had to earn your keep but you also had to earn the right to have a name. In our group once a warrior had succeeded in enough missions he could chose his own name. But to the rest of our rag tag group I was known as the tall one given the fact I was the tallest of them all. Eventually, we were hired by a king of a small city to act as bodyguards for his most beloved treasure. His daughter.

"Her name was Asherah. I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. Now I had been around the block, having my fair share of women, but she was...breathtaking."

* * *

><p><em>The Tall One stood with three of his comrades.<em>

_Like him, Rashid had bought them when they were but infants, like him they were some of the youngest members, like him they had been trained to be the best warriors in the land. Like him they were the only ones who had survived up to this point._

_They were walking around the city. The king had hired them to help protect his kingdom from invaders and bandits. The king was very rich despite his small bit of land, thanks to the mines which provided many rare jewels for him to sell and trade._

_They were wandering around, trying to act like they were keeping busy. Truth was, there was nothing to do. Everyone gave them a wide berth and there were no hints of any invaders. The job was rather dull._

_They were bemoaning the job; it paid well but it was so dull, they were aching for a fight._

_But then they saw a group of guards escorting a young woman wearing exquisite purple robes. The kind only royalty wear._

_Many of the people flocked to her, offering her food and praising her. The Tall One and his friends stared in wonder at the princess. She had long wavy black hair, skin the color of cinnamon and a round face with thin delicate eyebrows and round eyes._

_But for all her beauty it was her eyes that truly drew your attention. They were unlike anything the young men had ever seen; a deep blue with flecks of golden yellow in them. They sparkled like the precious diamonds her father had mined in the nearby mountains._

"_Look at that, talk about a rare beauty," one of the Tall One's companions said._

"_For real, even the locals are enchanted by her," the other said._

"_I wonder what her bed play is like."_

"_Careful, I doubt our employer would like it if we deflowered her," The Tall One said._

"_Please, since when has that stopped us?"_

_They laughed and continued to watch the scene from a distance. The princess was handing jewelry to the locals, which they graciously accepted._

"_How odd, I would never think a princess, let alone a woman, would part with her jewelry."_

"_Please, with all the treasures her father digs up she has no shortage of anything. She probably sleeps in a bed of diamonds."_

_The Tall One continued to observe her, he had more than his fair share of lovers, but none had ever caught his attention like this woman had._

_She seemed to sense him watching her, she looked up at him and smiled and the Tall One felt something in him stir that he could not identify._

_They eventually continued on their way, but every once in a while the Tall One would look back._

_The next day Rashid and a few of his men, including the Tall One, were meeting with the king._

"_I am changing our deal," the king said._

"_The deal was we help keep you and your kingdom safe from thieves and invaders. We have upheld our part of the deal perfectly," Rashid said._

"_Fear not, you will still be paid for your trouble. But I need your best men to defend something more valuable than my fortune. My daughter," the king said._

"_Has someone made a threat against the princess?" The Tall One asked. A feeling of odd unease ran through him._

_Rashid gave him a look that promised that he would be reprimanded later for speaking out of turn. The Tall One cursed himself for being so foolish, even after all these years the old man could still be severe in his punishments._

"_Not quite. My court magician has foreseen a terrible danger approaching my kingdom and I need to have my daughter well-cared for," the king said._

_The magician was an old man with tan leathery skin and white hair. He wore white cotton robes with a golden trim._

"_Bah, I would not put much mind in magicians, they tend to see omens everywhere," Rashid said._

"_Be mindful, Jabir is more than some mad seer. He is also the one who recommended you and your group," the king said._

"_And why is that?" Rashid said._

"_The spirits told me," Jabir said simply, as if that was a good enough answer._

"_Whatever. I will have my best warrior protect your daughter. I will have-"_

* * *

><p>"Let me guess, you?" Michael asked.<p>

"Yes, he chose me, I was his best solider after all. I may have acted like I was going to be bored but on the inside I was strangely happy. Asherah was making me feel things no one had ever made me feel. It both excited and frustrated me that a mere pampered princess could have such a hold on me. But regardless, I was glad to be able to spend more time with her. Over the next few weeks I was her constant companion. Where she went, I followed, always making sure she was safe. I tried to keep our relationship platonic. But she was constantly trying to make conversation with me, even when I did not speak to her. Eventually I began to crack, I was already bored with our job and I just could not resist her charms. She had this odd ability to make you open up and speak freely around her. You felt like you could just be yourself around her.

"We talked about a great many things; our childhood, growing up, she told me about her mother who died of sickness, I told her of my hardships growing up as a child. When I told her my name really wasn't the Tall One she decided to give me a name."

* * *

><p>"<em>Your name is Yahweh," Asherah said.<em>

_They stood by an old well, gathering some water._

"_You name me after the war God?" the Tall One asked._

"_It is fitting I think," she said._

"_And blasphemes."_

"_Why? I am named after the goddess," she said._

"_But you are a princess and your kindness and beauty earns you that right. I am just a nomad who would kill a man for the right amount of money._

"_Well then, if I am a princess you must do what I say. And I say from now on you are Yahweh," she said with a warm smile._

"_You may be a princess, but you are not my princess," he said firmly._

"_No, but since my father is your employer, then that does give me some power over you."_

"_No woman has power over me," he said haughtily._

_She giggled and he could not help the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth._

"_Please accept it? For me?" she asked._

_She went to take the bucket of water from him. Her fingers brushed against his and he felt like he might drop the bucket. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he had a strong desire to feel more of her skin._

_He stared into her eyes, admiring their beauty. He was used to seeing warmth and kindness in those eyes, but now there was something else making itself known in them, something Yahweh was pleased to see as she stared at him._

_When she broke the contact he could not help but feel sad at the loss. But little did he know that she too was feeling strangely empty without his touch._

_Later that night Yahweh found himself summoned to the princesses bed chambers. He nor any other man was allowed anywhere near there for fear of what her father would do._

_He had been on his way to the tent he shared with his comrades when one of the princess' handmaidens told him the princess needed to see him, and that it was an urgent matter._

_With the handmaiden's help he was able to avoid being detected by the guards and found himself in Asherah's bedroom. The door was quickly locked behind him._

_Asherah was waiting for him, wearing a black satin dress that left very little to the imagination. She walked over to him and put her hands on his chest._

"_We can't do this," he said._

"_Why not?"she asked._

"_You are the princess and I am just some wandering sword-fo- hire. You and I can never happen. You will be married to a prince or another man of noble blood," Yahweh said._

"_I will be with who I want," she said with a defiant edge to her voice, almost like a growl._

_He slowly began to lean down. He was so much taller than her; her head reached in the middle of his stomach and chest._

"_Your father will never allow this," he said._

"_What my father doesn't know won't hurt him or us. There is something about you, Yahweh. I only feel happy now when you are around."_

"_And I you."_

_With the skill of an expert he removed the gown from her body. He picked her up and laid her on the bed where he began to-_

* * *

><p>"I really don't need to hear about you and your sex life," Michael said with a frown.<p>

"Prude. Needless to say that was not the last time we were together; there were a few more times. For a while we were happy. But then it all came crashing down. The priest Jabir, had seen omens that a dark force would soon come to the kingdom and he was right. It was a month after we were hired when that evil came."

* * *

><p><em>Yahweh brought his sword down and beheaded the beast.<em>

_Yahweh and a few of his comrades were in the main hall of the palace. He drew his sword back and chopped the head off of the beast._

_But there were dozens more, growling and snarling._

"_Form up! Protect the royals!" Rashid exclaimed._

_They all quickly made their way to the king and his daughter as did the remaining palace guards._

_Yahweh quickly took his place by Asherah. She put a trembling hand on his arm, staring in horror at the dead bodies, both human and beast._

_It was night out and the beasts had attacked the city in mass. They looked like wild jackals yet they walked upright like men._

"_What are these things?!" the king asked._

"_They are mine," a voice said calmly._

_The beasts parted obediently, bowing their heads to the speaker._

_A woman walked forward. She wore black silk and black jewelry which was a contrast to her pale skin. Her lips were red and thin, her face oval and sharp. Her hair was black as night and hung past her waist. She was beautiful, but in a severe way. Her smile although sweet, was cruel and there was a sharpness in her eyes that made you wince._

"_Well met fair king. Sorry I didn't send word I would be arriving, but I do like to surprise," the woman said._

"_How dare you invade my kingdom with these abominations!" the king shouted._

"_Oh, they are not so bad. Made them myself. And the best part is they breed quickly. As one of your men is about to find out."_

"_What are you-"_

_Just then, one of the palace guards who had been bitten by one of the beasts during the battle fell to his knees and began to convulse. They all watched as his limbs began to twist and change and fur grew all over his body._

_Soon one more beast stood, he ran off to join his new pack, and like the others, bowed obediently to the woman._

"_Witch, who are you?" the king demanded._

"_My name is Selene, and I have come here for your most precious treasure," Selene said._

"_If you want my diamonds then take them, just leave my city!"_

"_Not your diamonds, I can summon an entire vault full of them myself. What I want is something much more precious. I want your daughter," Selene said pointing a well manicured finger at Asherah._

_Yahweh stood in front of Asherah, blocking her from Selene's view._

"_You dare come to my kingdom, attack my people and I, and ask for my daughter? Kill this witch!" the king roared._

_Rashid and the remaining members of their group, sans__Yahweh, attacked along with a few guards. They tore through the __jackals that attacked them._

_Rashid himself went for Selene._

"_Die witch!" he yelled._

_He jabbed his sword into Selene's gut and she just smiled._

"_Cute."_

_She placed her hand on his chest and a look of shock and horror crossed Rashid's face. Deep wrinkles appeared on his face, as if he were rapidly aging, and in a matter of seconds he turned to dust._

_Selene pulled his sword from her belly and tossed it to the ground. She waved her hand and the ground on which the soldiers stood sprung up and wrapped around them, completely incapacitating them._

_The man-jackals quickly descended on them, ripping them to shreds._

_Yahweh gripped his sword, he watched as his brothers and comrades were torn to pieces, he would have loved to join them in battle, even if it meant his death._

_But even in death he could hear Rashid's voice; telling him the job came first, that his job was to protect the princess._

"_As you can see it is pointless to deny me what I want," Selene said, slowing walking to the king._

"_Why do you want my daughter?" the king asked._

"_I need your daughter for a very special ritual. There is a great power that lies dormant in her, too great for a little girl to hold. I will take that power for myself," Selene said._

"_The hell you will!" Yahweh shouted._

"_Ah, how sweet. The princess has a guardian willing to lay his life on the line__ for her," Selene said sweetly._

_She raised her hand and pointed it at him as a ball of fire appeared and shot at Yahweh. He deflected it with his sword as well as several more volleys she sent him._

"_Not bad, I am impressed. But you saw what happened to your comrades, I am beyond death," Selene said._

_She formed a much larger fireball too big for him to deflect. But then Jabir appeared in front of him, holding up his hand and creating a blue shield to deflect the blast._

"_No one is beyond death, not even you," he said._

"_Well, well if it isn't one of the White Fire.__Think your magic can save you from me?" Selene asked._

"_No, but I know of someone who can."_

_Jabir placed his hand on Yahweh's shoulder and the throne room vanished. Instead, they were now outside the kingdom._

"_What did you do old man?!" Yahweh yelled._

"_I had to save you. You are the only one who can defeat that witch," Jabir explained._

"_But you are a wizard, use your magic to defeat her," Yahweh said._

"_That monster is much older then she appears. Her knowledge of the black arts dwarfs my own," Jabir said._

"_But she is going to kill Asherah!"_

"_Not right away. I have long since known of the power that lays dormant in the princess. And if Selene gets it, then we will all be in danger. Selene feasts on the life-force of others, as you saw with Rashid. If she drains the lady of her life then the power will be lost. But with a ritual then it can be done. __She must wait for when the moon is full for that ritual to be performed," Jabir said._

"_What do you expect me to do? I have no experience in the mystic arts," Yahweh complained._

"_I am a member of the White Flame. My brothers and I draw our power from the Empyreal Spirits. It was they who warned me of her coming. It is they who can help you stop her."_

"_Why me? You're their follower; why not give you the power to kill the bitch?"_

"_It is your destiny, not mine. I must stay here and do my duty to my king, though I doubt I will survive. You must travel to meet with the spirits. They say you, like Asherah, have great power sleeping inside you. They will help you awaken this power."_

"_But how do I find them?" Yahweh asked._

"_Just follow the sun, it will lead you to them. Look, even now it rises to guide you."_

_Yahweh looked behind to see the rising sun. When he turned back he saw Jabir was gone._

_He looked back at the city, he grit his teeth, wanting to go back and save Asherah, but he knew he was no match for the witch, so he began to walk to the rising sun to start his long journey._

* * *

><p>"I think I have heard of Selene," Michael said.<p>

"Yes, I know she and the X-Men have crossed paths," Adonai said.

"So, you didn't kill her?" Michael asked.

"Came close, but the bitch got away. She is slippery like that," Adonai said.

"Isn't she a mutant?"

Being an X-Man in training, Michael had access to many files detailing the X-Men's past missions and info regarding their enemies, (which was a long list by the way), and he had read Selene's file.

"She is, but she is also a sorceress, so it is hard to determine what her natural mutant power is and what power is the result of magic."

"So what happened? How long did it take to find the spirits?" Michael asked.

"It took me a while. After all, the sun wasn't exactly forthcoming on where I should go. All day I spent following the sun, at night I would hunt for food and rest. Eventually my journey took me to Ramon, and by the time I got there I was out of my mind from heat exhaustion and starving for food and drink. I knew there was a small river in that area and hoped to reach it in time before I dehydrated. But my journey tested even my limits. Nature itself seemed to be against me, for as I made my way to the river a nasty sandstorm hit."

* * *

><p><em>Yahweh walked, his sword now dragging in his hand.<em>

_His other hand shielded his eyes as he walked._

_He kept his mouth closed; it was so dry and his lips were chapped and bleeding._

_The storm cut at his skin, it wasn't as bad as many of the sandstorms he had seen but still it hurt._

_But he braved past it, not letting a few cuts and blood stop him._

_The heat, lack of food and the wind itself were playing tricks on him._

_He saw phantom images of men he had killed telling him to quit, that he was going to fail, to just give up. He saw his brother nomads and Rashid, telling him to keep going, to avenge their deaths._

_He ignored them all, he focused instead on Asherah. On her pretty eyes which were deep blue with flecks of yellow, on her warm smile, on the smell of her sweat after a night of lovemaking._

_She was his reason for living now. Before her, it was money and the promise to the right of a name. But now he had something far more valuable._

_He had love._

_He tripped and fell; he looked and saw it was the root of a large and dead tree._

_He tried to get up, but his body seemed to not want to move._

"_The mighty Tall One...taken down by a fucking tree," he whispered._

_He closed his eyes, a single tear slid down his cheek._

"_Asherah, forgive me."_

_The world went quiet, and Yahweh figured he was passing into the next life._

_But then he felt a cool breeze and in an instant his eyes snapped open. A cool breeze?_

_He was no longer in a desert; he was in a land with green lush grass dotted with flowers. White puffy clouds filled the sky, and the tree was no longer a black dead thing. Its bark was white as alabaster and sparkled like diamonds, the leaves were green as emeralds and red apples dangled from the branches._

_Yahweh stood up, all his wounds were healed. He wore nothing save a simple loin cloth and his sword was nowhere to be seen._

"_Congratulations, you made it," a voice said._

_Yahweh turned, his body tense and ready for a fight. He may not have his sword, but he was trained in hand-to-hand combat, and like all forms of warfare he excelled at it._

_More than one man died from a broken neck by his hand._

_The creature that stood in front of him was taller than him; at least eight-feet tall. But Yahweh had a hard time looking at him. A light seemed to emanate from his very being. But from what Yahweh saw, the being had four eyes each the color of a gold coin, a pair of broad blood-red wings sat on his back, his skin was black as onyx and his hair was as blue as lapis lauzli._

_He wore white cotton pants with a purple sash. Arm bands in the shape of serpents coiled around his massive biceps._

"_What manner of creature are you, some sort of Djinn?" Yahweh asked._

_The creature frowned, or at least Yahweh thought he frowned. It was hard to tell if he frowned. The aura of light around him made it hard to focus on his face._

"_I am not one of those wind bags. I am a member of the Empyreal Spirits. Those who sent for you."_

"_I was told you can help me stop that witch," Yahweh said._

"_And you were informed correctly. Jabir, who fell in battle with the false God, served us loyally for many years. Our last task for him was to send you to us. We could not come to you because despite our great power, we are unable to enter your world. But there are spots in your world where the walls between here and there are thin. Given the right circumstances we can commune with other through those places."_

"_So you brought me to you?" Yahweh asked._

"_In a manner of speaking. Your spirit is here but your body is back on earth."_

"_Well I am here now, help me defeat Selene!" Yahweh demanded._

"_Easy, young one. Before I help we must make a deal. You did not think we would just hand you power without a price did you?"_

"_What do you want? My soul? Take it, I don't need it as long as I can protect my Asherah," Yahweh said._

"_Please, what do I need with a soul? No, I simply need you to make a promise. My brothers and I wish to return to the earth but in order to do that we need help. I want you to swear that one day you will build a gateway that will allow us to cross over to your world. So that we may help fight the dark forces," the spirit said._

"_That is all?"_

"_That is all. Agree and we will help unlock the power that sleeps inside you. And we can help awaken the power in your woman as well. Together, you will rule as king and queen eternal."_

"_I did not come all this way to back down, very well. I agree. I will build you a gateway," Yahweh said._

_The spirit smiled. "Then the pact is made."_

_The spirit waved his hand and one of the apples from the tree floated down in front of Yahweh._

"_Merely take a bite from this apple and the power within shall awaken, be sure to have your woman do the same. Now wake up, before you expire."_

_Yahweh's eyes snapped open and he sat up. The storm was still raging on, and it had almost buried him under sand. He looked around for the apple, ignoring his body protesting against the activity._

_Finally he found it, lying on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and without a second thought bit into it. He swallowed the apple, enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit. At first nothing happened, and Yahweh was about to curse the spirit for lying to him, when his skin began to glow._

_Then a burning pain exploded in his back and he fell to his knees in agony. He threw his head back and let out a primal roar. A pillar of white light shot into the sky and when it died down Yahweh stood, a pair of white wings grew from his back. He felt invigorated, rejuvenated, like a new man._

_He spread his wings and despite it being his first time, he flew into the air, almost as if he was born for this. His destination was clear._

_Back to the kingdom, back to Asherah._

* * *

><p>"So then what happened?" Michael asked.<p>

"I returned in time to stop the ritual; Selene was just about to rip out Asherah's heart when I arrived. We had an epic battle. My new powers and years of hard training helped, but Selene had thousands of years to master her powers. But in the end, I killed her army of beasts and came close to killing her, but like I said earlier, she is a slippery bitch and got away. The king had been killed by Selene while I was gone as an example to the kingdom. I took Asherah as my bride and no one cared, I was their savior, after all. I gave her the apple and she too grew wings.

"We moved the kingdom to Ramon. A few years after we were wed we decided the time had come to have children. I will never forget the day our children were born. It was...unique. Her mutation gave her the greatest advantage a woman could have."

* * *

><p>"<em>YES! YES! YES! YES OH, BY ALL THE GODS, YES!" Asherah screamed. Her fists gripped the sheets tightly as she writhed on the bed.<em>

_Yahweh held her hand, the midwives did their duty and had everything ready for the baby to come. Every so often one of them would wipe the sweat from her head._

_Needless to say, they were all a little taken back by her reaction. She wasn't screaming in pain...she was having the best time of her life actually._

"_Oh Yahweh my love, we should have done this sooner! This is even better than making love to you!" she exclaimed with a smile._

_Yahweh leaned over to one of the midwives. "I am not an expert but I was under the impression that this is supposed to be...unpleasant."_

"_It is, sire. I have never seen such a reaction before," the midwife said._

"_Oh, here it comes! Here it comes!" Asherah lifted her right leg back, all the way to her head. "Not so fast baby, mother is having a good time!"_

_Asherah continued to moan and groan for a few moments._

"_Here it comes, I can see the head!" the midwife cried._

"_YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Asherah screamed._

_There was a small cry that filled the room. The midwives immediately cut the cord, cleaned the baby and put him in the finest blanket. They handed the proud father the baby._

"_A boy," the midwife said._

"_A son? I have a son? We have a son!" Yahweh shouted._

_He beamed proudly at the newborn in his arms. Yahweh felt something funny moving around the baby's back. He opened the blanket and saw, much to his delight, a pair of white wings attached to the newborn's back._

"_He has wings, just like we do!" he said excitedly._

"_Oh, that is...that is...oh...oh...ohhhhhh yeeeeeeesssss!" Asherah lifted her leg and began to moan again._

"_What is it? What is wrong?" Yahweh asked._

_The midwife looked between her legs and a look of surprise crossed her face._

"_Sire...it would appear we have one more coming."_

"_What?!" he asked._

"_OOOOOOOHHHHHH YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!" Asherah yelled._

_**Forty long and graphic minutes later.**_

_Asherah laid back on the bed, a goblet of wine in her hand._

"_That was amazing." She sipped from her wine. "We have got to do this again, my love. Don't you think?" she asked._

_Yahweh held their firstborn the midwives held the other six. Two girls and five boys, altogether._

"_I think seven is enough, don't you?" he asked._

"_Are you kidding? First thing in the morning you and I are getting started on the next batch!"_

* * *

><p>"Dare I ask how many kids you did have?" Michael asked.<p>

"I lost count around a hundred," Adonai said. "Our children developed into fine men and women. Some had no powers save the wings, and others developed similar powers to us. There were many who had power neither my wife nor I had. Over time our sons and daughters took husbands and wives for themselves. After a few generations our kingdom was populated by winged beings. Some of our offspring had enhanced life spans, others lived about as long as a human, but my wife and I were eternal and we continued to rule our people and every so often bred a new generation."

"So...what happened? If you were such a powerful empire, what went wrong?" Michael asked.

"It all began three thousand years after we founded our new city. We encountered the Neyaphem. Where we had an angelic mutation, they had a demonic one. They wanted to enslave humanity, and we were indifferent to humans but refused to watch as they slaughtered them. We tried to enter negotiations with them but it didn't work and soon we went to war...my...my wife passed during the final centuries of the war."

A deep sadness filled his eyes. Even after all these years the weight of her loss was a heavy one for him. Michael could see it in his eyes, he really must have loved her.

"I am sorry," Michael said.

"After she died I vowed to make them pay. But they tricked me; during a great battle they cast a powerful spell that sent me into a thousand year sleep. When I awoke it was all gone; my city, my people, and I felt such despair. I began to investigate to see what happened and over time learned my people managed to banish the Neyaphem into another dimension."

"But who killed the Cheyarafim? The tablet said it was someone from within."

"It does not matter. Whoever did it and for whatever reason, they are dead. After I discovered how the war ended I decided to commit suicide to join my kin in the next life. But then I had a prophetic dream. I dreamed that one day one of my descendants would be born with a mutation just like mine, and I decided to wait out death until that mutant was born. So I could leave him our great legacy and from the ashes our people would rise stronger than ever."

"When you said wait out death...you don't mean-"

"Yes Michael, after I have taught you everything and am satisfied with your training, I will take my own life. I am old Michael, I have seen much and lost much and now I am more than ready for death," Adonai said.

"Well, why wait? I mean why not...you know, have more kids?" Michael asked.

"After my wife died I made a vow of celibacy. I have not been with a woman in over two thousand years. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time but now...not so much. I always keep my oaths Michael, always. I may lie but I never break a promise."

"So that's why you have been so into me? I am the one you dreamed about?"

"Yes, and everything I have done including building Paradise, Inc. has been for you. So I can pass on my wisdom and gifts to you, so you in turn can pass it on to your children. Just think what you could do with my company's resources! Think how you could help the X-Men!"

"And you can train me to use my powers?"

"In ways Xavier couldn't dream. But I won't lie. It will be very rigorous, hard work. But by the time I am done with you, you will be able to do so much more then avenge your family."

"Can...can I have some time alone? I need to think."

"Of course. Should you need anything just call for housekeeping," Adonai said

He got up and left Michael to his thoughts. For the next several hours Michael sat alone in his room.

He thought of the story Adonai...no Yahweh...whoever he was told him. He never dreamed his lineage was so interesting, so complex.

He could understand Adonai better now; why he was the way he was, why he did what he did.

Then his thoughts turned to his family and he began to weep for them, wishing he could go back in time and change the past.

Then he thought of Bastion and that smug look on his face when he killed his family.

Michael clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

"You're dead Bastion! You may have killed me in the future but like you said, that is an alternate future!"

Michael walked over to the phone by his bed and called for Adonai, he made up his mind.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this, Michael?" Xavier asked.<p>

The Champions plus Warren and Jay were in his office. Michael was talking to them via Skype on Xavier's television.

"Yes, I need to train," Michael said.

"Then do it here, we need you Michael!" Angie cried.

"Yeah, we can't be the Champions without you!" Devin exclaimed.

Michael smiled, but it was a ghost of his old one.

"I am sorry guys, but I have to do this. Adonai said he can help me control my new powers and teach me how to use them better. I need to become stronger so I can fight Bastion."

"Michael, Bastion will take a group of us to take down. You can't fight him by yourself," Rickard said.

"I know, but I can become stronger. Strong enough to make a real difference. If I had embraced my powers sooner I may have been able to save my family," Michael said.

"Michael, you can't blame yourself for what happened to them. Don't let yourself be guided by pain and rage," Warren said.

"Thank you Warren, but if I am going to avenge my family I have to do it this way. Might I make a suggestion though?"

"Yes, of course."

"Since I will be indisposed for a while I think you should have my spot filled."

"By whom?"

"Franziska. She is a telepath and a telekinetic. She will make a good edition to the team."

"But she isn't you," Wayne said.

"Thanks guys. I really am sorry but I have to do this, please understand."

"We do Mich. We just want you to be safe is, all," Jay said.

"I promise I will stay in contact. Please, let me know anything you find about Bastion."

"We will, Michael. And we have smoothed things over with the police. But you should know, the funeral will be in three days," Xavier said.

Michael was visibly upset but got himself back under control.

"Thank you, sir. Now, I need to call Anna."

"Take care Michael, and if you ever want to come back, call us and we will come get you," Warren said.

"I will. Goodbye."

After he called the X-Men he called Anna.

"Hello?" she asked as she answered.

"Anna, it's me," he said.

"Michael? Oh my God, Michael, are you okay? I heard the news, what happened?" she asked, her voice filled with worry.

Michael told her what happened, he tried not to cry but he could not help it when his voice began to crack and the tears began to flow.

"So you're safe?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am with Adonai. He is going to train me," Michael said.

"Train you? For what?" she asked.

"How to become stronger and how to use my powers. He has the exact same power I do and can teach me how to use it better then the X-Men can. I need to become stronger so I can avenge my family," Michael said firmly.

"Avenge? Michael you're not planning on going after those lunatics, are you?" she asked.

"As soon as I become strong enough. I let them all down Anna, I have to do this for them," he said.

"How long will you be training for? Where are you anyway?" she asked.

"I am in Arizona. I don't know how long I will be here for. But I promise I will keep in contact with you. I already spoke with Xavier about this and they respect my decision."

She was quiet for a few moments, not knowing what to say.

"I wish I could be there for you," she finally said.

"I know, I wish I was with you as well. But I will see you again, I promise."

"I love you, Michael," she said.

"I love you too."

They ended the call and Michael wished more than anything he could just hold her right now.

After that he mostly stayed in his room. Adonai said they would begin in the morning, he also said he would make arrangements for Michael to go to his family's funeral.

Michael was grateful for that.

That night as he lay in his bed he found he could not sleep, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his family's dead bodies.

Michael was resolved. Resolved to avenge them and destroy Bastion and the Purifiers once and for all. He was tired of being an omega level mutant who got pushed around.

It was time to take a stand and finally fight back.

* * *

><p>Adonai had Michael woken at six in the morning.<p>

He showered, put on a pair of white cotton pants and ate his breakfast.

Adonai wore a similar pair of pants and led him through the mansion. As they passed the servants they all bowed to the pair.

"Picked a whole bunch of them from over the border. Got them all green cards and everything. They keep the place clean for me," Adonai said.

"They know you are a mutant?" Michael asked.

"Of course they know. But seeing how I pay them and give them a place to sleep, they could care less."

Michael took time to notice the decor of the mansion; of course it was fancy and all neat and tidy. Every once in a while they would pass a random table with flowers or a piece of art on the wall.

A lot of the art was angel-themed, of course. A lot of the paintings had a woman with silver wings and blue eyes with flecks of gold. Michael did not have to be a genius to figure out who the woman was.

The mansion, it turns out, had a very big basement; like as big as the one at the school. It had five levels, each one filled with rooms big enough to put a house in.

They went to the bottom floor, taking a hidden elevator to get there. They walked down a long narrow white hall. Yahweh placed his hand on a scanner and it allowed them entry.

They stood in one of the biggest rooms Michael had ever seen; it was two hundred yards in length and width.

"This is where you will be trained. This is where I will teach you the ways of our people and make you worthy of my power," Adonai said.

"Adonai, Bastion said he killed me in the future. Can you really make me stronger then what I will be in the future?" Michael asked.

"If Bastion killed future you, then you must be a pussy in the future. But don't worry, we will fix that." Adonai led him over to the wall and placed his hand on it. A door slid open, revealing a pair of silver vambrace. "Put these on; they will help you with your training."

Michael did as he was told and put the vambrace on. They fit him perfectly.

"Now follow me," Adonai said.

He led Michael to the middle of the room.

"Alright, hit me with your best shot," he said.

"You want me to blast you?"

"With everything you got. Don't worry, I have this room reinforced with vibranium. Now summon every ounce of power you have and blast me. Don't worry, I am immune to angel-fire."

"Okay."

Michael held up his hand. He aimed it at Adonai and tried to blast him. He felt a tingling sensation in his hand but nothing happened.

"I'm waiting," Adonai said with a grin.

"Hold on," Michael said.

He tried to blast him again, this time willing more power. But nothing happened.

"Can't say I am surprised. You are just a pathetic, whimpering little baby who is so weak and pathetic he couldn't even save his family from getting their brains blown out," Adonai said.

"FUCK YOU!" Michael yelled.

He summoned every last fiber of power he had and immunity or no immunity, he was going to blast Adonai's head off.

His hand glowed white and a small puff of angel fire shot out...it didn't even reach Adonai before it dissipated.

"What is wrong with my power?" Michael asked angrily staring at his hand.

"The vambrace are restraining a good portion of your power. As long as you wear them you will find it difficult to summon your angel-fire," Adonai said.

"And how is that supposed to help me get stronger?" Michael asked.

"By teaching you to call upon a larger amount of angel-fire. With the vambrace inhibiting your ability your body will instinctively learn to control more amounts of angel-fire. It's kind of like wearing weights to help build your muscles and giving you more stamina. After a period when you take them off, you will find you can do things with it you couldn't before. So, first I want you to spend an hour trying to summon your power. We will do this every day, after that we will spend the next two hours practicing ancient Cheyarafim martial arts. After that you will have a thirty minute break. We will also work on your other powers. How are your healing abilities?"

"My friend Josh has been teaching me; he is the best healer the X-Men have ever seen. I am capable of healing myself if I get injured."

"Good, you have displayed super-strength?"

"Yes, but only when I was really angry."

"We will fix that. For now let us focus on your angel-fire techniques. Activate targets."

Small glowing spheres appeared and began to move around.

"I want you to try and blast the moving targets with your angel-fire. Keep practicing for one hour," Adonai said.

Michael walked into the center of the spheres and began to practice; pointing his fists at the spheres and trying to blast them.

An hour later he was frustrated and a little mentally drained. He had to focus so hard on trying to blast the spheres with as much of his power as he could. But in the end his hands only glowed.

"Alright Michael, that is enough. Deactivate targets," Adonai said.

"Damn it, can't I just take these things off?" Michael asked.

"Won't matter, they won't come off for forty days," Adonai said.

"What?"

"They will remain on you for forty days. Even when you are not using your angel-fire your body will instinctively adapt to compensate."

"And you didn't tell me this before?" Michael asked.

"You agreed to let me train you, you must trust me and my methods, Michael. If you want to beat Bastion then you need to toughen up."

"Fine. Isn't like I have a choice now anyway," Michael said.

"Alright, time to teach you the ancient Cheyarafim martial art."

They moved to a circular blue mat and stood on opposite ends.

"Alright, I want you to come at me and show me what you got," Adonai said.

Michael got into his fighting stance and charged at Adonai. He expertly avoided all of Michael's attacks. Despite his size he was very fast.

"Alright, now I want you to dodge," Adonai said.

Michael suddenly found himself trying to avoid Adonai's attacks. He knew he was holding back, but Michael focused more on dodging his blows.

Adonai's moves were quick and precise; he wasted no time and gave no quarter. It wasn't long before Michael found himself flat on his back.

"Not bad," Adonai praised.

"Not bad, you knocked me down like I was nothing," Michael said.

"Well duh, I am me and you are well...you," he said.

"Gee thanks," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Michael sighed in pleasure as the hot water from the shower doused his body.<p>

His bathroom was ridiculously huge; he had a shower and a bathtub which was more like a Jacuzzi. The shower was so big you could fit ten people in it and it had five nozzles. There was a screen on the wall that he could use to control how many nozzles would shoot water and the exact temperature the water would come out.

Right now he had all the nozzles shooting hot water at him and it felt great. He grabbed a bar of soap and winced a little when he began to clean himself.

They had been training all morning and afternoon, Adonai wasn't kidding when he said the training would be intense. He made Logan, who was notorious for being a hard ass drill instructor, look like a kindly gym teacher.

Luckily the vambrace didn't stop him from using his other abilities like his healing power. Thank God for that, otherwise he would be covered in bruises. He healed all the damage but that didn't stop his body from feeling phantom pains.

The memory of all the damage he suffered from today haunted him, reminding him how far he had pushed himself.

But he didn't shy away from the pain, many times Adonai told him he could take a break, but Michael refused to take a break.

He was bound and determined to become stronger. And if he had to break a few of his own bones to do it then he was more than fine with that.

He leaned his head against the wall. The memories of his family's death haunted him worse than the phantom pains.

He was an omega level mutant; he could someone a mystical flamethat could be used as a weapon of mass destruction and purify evil. He could heal people, he could fly, he could walk through a wall of fire and not even get burned, and yet he couldn't even save his own family.

He brought his fists back and slammed them on the wall. He did this over and over again, screaming as he did. By the time he was done there were deep cracks in the wall and bits of plaster had fallen to the ground.

Adonai might not care for Michael wrecking the wall, but he didn't care.

Michael was tired of being weak, he was tired of people kidnapping him and killing those he loved.

He would avenge his family, he would make Bastion and those damned Purifiers pay.

Even if it killed him.

**Fusedtwilight: Michael's out for bloo****d...or is that oil? What does Bastion have running through his veins? Wait...he's a robot so he doesn't have veins...what ever, Michael is gunning for him and is going to train like he has never trained before. Next chapter Michael learns of an ancient Cheyarafim right that might help him in his quest.**


	21. Chapter 21

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 21

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and my readers.**

**This chapter Michael trains with Adonai, learns more about his people's culture, gains a new weapon and crashes a dance.**

Michael took a deep breath, sweat ran down his face.

He finished doing his pushups, having made it all the way to one hundred.

He stood up and began to stretch, ignoring the burning in his arms.

It had been nine days since his family died and he was still training. Every day was the same, wake up early, do some warm up training using the vambrace to project his angel fire. He was finally able to project his angel fire just enough to send a person flying back if they were close enough, or cover his body in it to burn anyone who touched him.

He still wasn't able to create the destructive blasts he had been able to create before. But just as Adonai said, his body was learning to adapt to the vambraces effect and training would allow him to draw upon more power. Then when he did take them off he would be capable of techniques he hadn't before.

Adonai walked in then, barefoot and shirtless wearing only a pair of sweatpants.

"Good, ready to begin then?" he asked.

"Always," Michael said.

"Good attitude. You are making good progress with your angel fire. Today we will mostly practice hand-to-hand and some sword training."

He touched the wall and a bigger door slid open, revealing a whole section of swords, axes, daggers, spears and other such weapons.

At the center of all this was a suit of armor. It was silver and has the image of a lion with a pair of bull horns. There was something disturbingly familiar about that image.

The armor was very big; Michael would guess it was Adonai's because he was the only one it could possibly fit. The arms of the armor were holding a sword. It was like a Claymore with writing inscribed on the blade. The hilt was in the shape of golden wings and the pummel was white with a diamond at the end of it.

"Pick a weapon, any weapon," Adonai said.

Michael went to touch the blade, not to use it of course. He was just amazed by how long and big it was. You either had to be really strong or really big to even swing it.

But before he could even put a finger on the hilt Adonai's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Except that sword," he said seriously. "No one touches my sword unless I am running it through them." He smiled a sinister smile and Michael wondered how many other people got to touch the sword. And by touch he meant _run through. _

He had this sudden image in his head of Adonai in that armor wielding that sword against an army of demon mutants. It was both a thrilling and terrifying idea that he had no doubt in his mind was true.

He could see him chopping the head off of an opponent's body and yelling with feral joy.

Michael had fencing lessons at the school and liked to turn his angel fire into a flaming sword. He picked up a long sword off the wall and gave it a few twirls.

"Impressive," Adonai said.

"Took some lessons at the school. I figured out how to make my angel fire into weapons. I read about mutants who could control fire and shape it into things, so I figured maybe I could."

"Very smart, a warrior must always be adaptable. He must learn how to use his abilities to the best of his shall we begin?"

They walked out onto the mat and took their stances.

"Shouldn't we be wearing protective gear?" Michael asked.

Adonai just smiled and struck, the sword just grazed the middle of his left arm, drawing just a little blood.

"Pain is a good teacher. Fearing the blows will make you work hard to avoid them."

"I thought a real fighter knows no fear!" Michael exclaimed.

He thrust his blade forward, but Adonai easily parried it.

"Please, fear is a warrior's best friend. It keeps you on your toes, keeps you from being stupid and making a mistake. But fear, like any emotion, can be deadly in excess. A true warrior masters his emotions."

Michael managed to just nick his arm. It didn't draw blood but still it pleased Michael to know he managed some kind of blow.

But then Adoani brought his elbow up into Michael's face. Michael saw white and fell to the ground. He could taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth.

He glared at Adonai who just smiled. "Though I am partial to anger."

Michael healed his lip. It was not the first time Adonai roughed him up and it wasn't going to be the last. He warned Michael that the training would be tough, and he hadn't been kidding.

There was not a night that went by where Michael didn't feel sore or tired. His physiology was more enhanced then a human's, but even he had his limits and he was constantly pushing against them.

They continued to practice but sadly Michael didn't get another hit. Adonai, however, managed several blows that left Michael with numerous cuts that were shallow but still stung like hell.

"Alright, that is enough," he said.

"So, how did I do?" Michael asked.

"Not bad. You have good skills with a sword. Now onto hand-to-hand," he said.

Michael groaned. He always hated this one. This was where Adonai would teach him some wrestling techniques. Which Michael was at a bit of a disadvantage, seeing how Adonai was seven-feet tall and built like a caveman.

It always ended with Michael being tossed around like a rag doll.

"Remember, use your size to your advantage," Adonai said.

They circled one another and Adonai went to grab for him, doing as instructed Michael, ducked and got behind him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and went to throw him over his shoulders. But Adonai merely wrapped his legs around Michael's chest and then Michael found himself with Adonai pinning him to the ground, sitting on Michael's chest.

"I see you have been learning how to use your enhanced strength," Adonai noted.

Michael was having a tough time trying to breathe. Adonai was a heavy guy after all, and he was practically sitting on Michael's chest.

"Now, let's try again."

They got up and continued to practice.

After an hour Michael lay on the ground, gasping for breath. His body was screaming in pain. He pushed it aside, healed himself and stood back up.

"I...I...I am ready to continue," he said.

"No you're not, you need a break," Adonai said.

"No I don't, I am fine," Michael said.

"Kid, I like your enthusiasm but even if you heal your body's physical injuries, you still need a moment to rest. You are doing great, believe me."

He led Michael out of the training room and into the hallway. They took the elevator to the third floor.

"So, I decided it was time you got to know your roots. See the little bit of history we made as a people," Adonai said.

They walked down another hall, passing a few other doors, all with keypads. Adonai walked to the one at the far end of the hall and typed in a bunch of numbers. The door opened and they walked through.

It looked like some kind of museum. Weapons, armor, statues, clothes and other antiques in glass cases were everywhere. He spotted other stone slabs like the one the X-Men had tried to recover, and like before, his brain began to translate the writing so he could understand it.

"This collection took me years to make. It is the last remnants of the Cheyarafim. We were just starting to branch out when the war happened. Had it not been for those bastards, we would have continued to expand. But they were a mighty foe and our war with them took all our time and manpower."

"What was your relationship with humans like?" Michael asked.

"Indifferent, though every once in a while my children would take one for his or her mate. But we were more concerned with ourselves and our own development. Humans who did encounter us believed we were angels, and although we did not actively encourage them we didn't try and disprove it either. But every once in a while some fool would decide to raise an army and try and attack us to claim our treasures and weapons. They would be quickly reduced to ash."

Michael was inspecting some of the weapons. He remembered reading in the report about the incident with Havas, that the weapons and armor they found had no sign of decay, over a thousand years old, but no rust.

"This isn't normal metal is it?" he asked.

"Ah, I am glad you spotted that. We possessed a very unique metal called firamanium, I acquired it during my travels to the burning worlds," Adonai explained.

"Isn't that the realm of the empyreal spirits?"

"Yes. I made a deal with them I would make a gateway that allowed them passage into our world. I traveled to their dimension and they gave me the firamanium to help in their task. Come, I will show you."

They walked to the end of the room. There was another door made from a thicker metal. Adonai had to type in another pass code, but he also had to do a hand print, retinal scan, and voice key for the door to open.

Security was tighter in this room. Michael spotted dozens of cameras on the walls.

Adonai had a small army living at the mansion, mercenaries he hired to guard the mansion. Michael had seen them patrolling outside the grounds or wandering the halls. They didn't bow to him like the help did, but they would nod.

Everyone knew he was Adonai's heir, that he was being trained to not only take over his legacy but Paradise Inc. one day. Which meant eventually they would all be working for him.

So of course they all gave him a lot of respect.

The new room was a little barer. But there was a large sarcophagus against the wall, a painting of a woman with long black hair, silver wings and blue eyes with flecks of gold in them hung above it. Red flowers were tossed around the sarcophagus; Michael caught a whiff of their sweet scent.

There were a few other items, more weapons, texts and armor.

"These are the weapons of the elite warriors. All of our armor and our weapons were made from firamanium. But a weapon of the elite was different. A bit of their power was infused into their weapon, making it much more formidable. That is why they are kept in here; their masters may be dead but their power remains in their weapons," Adonai said.

They walked to the center of the room, where on a pedestal, sat a large chunk of rock and metal, like some comet from the heavens. It was a mismatch of green, blue, red, and yellow; it looked as if someone had thrown paint on it.

"This is firamanium. Not as durable as adamantium and vibranium, but it never rusts and it's an excellent conductor for mystical energies."

"And you used it to make a gateway for the empyreal spirits? So what happened? Illyana said no one has heard from them in thousands of years. Not even their own followers," Michael said.

"Well, the deal was I would make them a gate. Not that I would open it for them," Adonai said. "I came into contact with them several more times over the years and I soon realized they had a plan for once they came into our world. I also realized their power was far greater than my own and I feared their so-called benevolent intentions weren't as innocent as they led me to believe. It took us decades to come up with a way to build a gate. But once we did we never opened it. Man, were the spirits pissed."

"Where is the gate now?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, it was lost at some point during my slumber. But no worries, the gate can only be opened from our side and I am the only one who can unlock it."

The rest of the tour he spent showing Michael all the items and their history, and the role they played in the history of the Cheyarafim.

"Here is one of the items I think you will be most interested in," he said.

He stopped in front of a case, sitting on a purple silk blanket was a gold crown and next to it was a silver diadem.

"My wife and her crowns. We wore them as we ruled the Cheyarafim. Once I am gone all this will be yours. You will be the sole caretaker and guardian of the remnants of a once proud and mighty people," Adonai explained.

"It all seems so surreal, everything that had happened to me. How did I go from an attic to this?" Michael asked.

"I know how you feel. One minute I am just a lowly mercenary, and then I am one of the most powerful beings on earth with his own kingdom. Now I am a businessman with a multibillion dollar company," Adonai said.

Adonai walked up to him. "By the way, how have you been? I know the funeral was difficult for you."

Michael flinched as if he had been struck.

His family's funeral was a few days ago. Adonai had taken him there, and a bunch of his friends had shown up as well, to lend their support.

Warren, the Professor, the Champions, Jay… Angie told him Anna had contacted them and gave him a letter from her. She wanted to come but her family still had her on lockdown.

He gave Devon a cell phone to give to Anna for him. It was a gift from Adonai to give to her so Michael could talk to her without her parents looking at her cell phone bill and seeing their calls.

None of the other people at the funeral talked to him; in fact, they kept a good distance between him and themselves. But there were plenty of times he would catch looks of disgust and outrage directed at him.

He was glad he still had his telepathy blocked. He was sure he would hear their thought accusing him of being at fault for his family's deaths.

When it was time for him to speak, to say his last words for his family, he almost broke down.

His parents and siblings were dead. What was he going to say? How it was his fault? How he was going to avenge them? How he wished it were himself and not them being buried in the ground?

But he managed a speech. Talking about how although his family had faced many trials, they had gotten past it all. How they managed to overcome the petty issues that tear apart other families. How he would miss them all every day until he died.

After everyone else had their say and began to leave, Jessica, Tonya, RJ, and Jim went up to him and gave their condolences. They were the only ones who spoke to him, or even offered him pity.

He spoke with Warren and the others and reassured them he was okay, that his training was going well, though he did leave out the multiple broken ribs he had gained from the training.

He couldn't stop now, he would not. He had to become stronger, he had to earn the title of alpha mutant.

"I am fine," he lied.

"Bullshit. Your family died right in front of you. You are far from fine."

"Then why ask me if you know the answer?"

"Because I wanted to hear your response. I remember how I felt when my wife died. I almost lost it. I was utterly devastated. But then I snapped out of it. I remembered my wife would not want me to waste away. She would want me to fight on. For her, for our people, so I directed my rage and pain at the Neyaphem. And then they cast that damned spell and I woke up to find my kingdom gone. For the first time in hundreds of years I was alone. Hell, I had less then I had when I was a human, at least I was a part of a group."

"How did you endure all the loss?" Michael asked.

"Oh, I broke some shit, that helped a lot. I drank a lot of alcohol. That helped too and I wanted so badly to end it all. But then I had that vision of you and I was determined to ensure our legacy survived."

"Adonai...will I become immortal?" Michael asked.

"If you are truly like me, then yes. Why?"

"When did you become immortal?"

He got a thoughtful look on his face. "I am not exactly sure how old I was. None of us did. Rashid didn't exactly care for birthdays. I believe I was in my twenties. It happened many years after I became a mutant. Asherah and I went through a metamorphosis. Our bodies were enveloped in angel fire wrapping us in egg-like forms. After a few days we hatched and our wings had gone from white to gold for me, and silver for her, and our powers were fully unlocked. After that we ceased to age,"

"It just seems...daunting. All my friends, they will age and die and I will remain the same. What will I do with my life?"

"Whatever you want. You want to keep fighting for mutant rights, then do that. You can do anything you so desire, go anywhere you want, learn whatever you want. It is your life, do with it as you please."

Michael knew Adonai planned to give him the company. But he had been so busy thinking about training and the loss of his family, he had not thought much of what he would do with Paradise Inc. He didn't know much about the business world. Maybe Warren could help him out?

And with all the money he would inherit he could really help the X-Men out. Sure Xavier and the other members of the team who had deep pockets and good connections helped keep things afloat. But when you run a super hero team you can never have enough money.

"Thank you Adonai. I appreciate all this."

"No problem. Now, let us get back to your training."

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion the Champions were training in the Danger Room.<p>

Franziska was with them, having taken Michael's place on the team. She wore the same uniform; only hers showed her midriff and left her arms bare.

Devon had taken one look at her and ran up to her, his hands on his hips. "Damn baby, you fall from heaven?"

She just smiled and flicked him away using her telekinesis.

The walls were shooting discs at them. Angie spun around in a mini-tornado and would throw the discs at the wall breaking them. Rickard used his power to cause them to implode before they hit him, Devon just dodged them and Franziska used her power to shield Wayne, Jacob, and herself from them by making a telekinetic shield.

All the teams had been training a lot since the incident with Bastion. The X-Men were planning on going to his base in South America to take him down. But they were keeping the teams prepared in case he tried to attack.

The Champions were training as hard as they could; they knew Michael planned on going after Bastion, and there was no way they were going to let him do it all by himself.

When the time came, they would be ready as well.

And they were all sure when it was the time to fight, it would be one hell of a battle.

* * *

><p>"This technique is called the fist of God," Adonai said.<p>

"Let me guess, you named it yourself?" Michael asked.

Adonai smiled. "Of course. Now pay attention. Normally when we use the angel fire, we project it out of our bodies. But the way this works is we focus it on a specific area. In this case our fist."

He held up his right hand and formed a fist.

"You channel everything you have into it; angel fire and physical power, and when you strike your opponent it will take them out. However, this has a few drawbacks. The first and foremost is, it leaves you vulnerable to attack while you charge it up. Second, is the amount of time it takes to power it back up. The longer you take to put some power into the attack, the more damage it will cause. I once used this technique to cause a volcano to erupt. The final drawback is, after you use it, it leaves you weak."

Adonai took a stance and raised his fist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His fist began to glow on and off, pulsing like a heart growing brighter and brighter.

"Now you try," he said.

Michael raised his fist and concentrated. He made a fist and began to focus his angel fire into his hand.

"Keep breathing, the key is proper breath control. Your hand will begin to feel heavy as you pool your power into it," Adonai said.

Michael focused and continued to pour as much of his power into his fist. Like Adonai said, his hand was starting to feel heavier and heavier. But it wasn't glowing as bright as Adonai's fist.

"Okay, good. Now I want you to hit me with it."

"With pleasure," Michael smiled. Eager for a little payback for the hell Adonai had put him through (not to mention the broken ribs), Michael brought his fist back and went to punch the giant in the gut.

But Adonai brought his wing up in front of him. Michael's fist struck it and there was a small flash of light as his fist connected with the golden wing. But nothing happened, the wing didn't break (as Michael hoped it would), and he wondered if he didn't put enough power into it.

Adonai pulled his wing back. "Good, now let me show you the true might of the fist of God."

He brought his fist up and struck the ground. There was a massive explosion that almost blinded Michael. A tremendous wave of angel fire erupted from the ground where Adonai struck.

Before Michael could move, the wave struck him and sent him flying into the wall, face first.

He slid to the floor, looking like a bird that flew into a window.

"And that is just a sample of the power of the fist of God," Adonai said.

Michael stood up, the world was still spinning.

"You jerk! You could have killed me!" Michael yelled at him.

"Oh, don't be a drama queen. I was merely giving you a demonstration. I didn't even use it at full strength," Adonai said.

He cracked his knuckles.

"Now, I want you to practice this technique."

"For how long?"

"Until you pass out."

* * *

><p>Jean sat on a bench in the woods on the grounds of the mansion.<p>

She used to come to this spot with Scott a lot when they were younger.

Those were the good days, when they were still young and full of hope and innocence.

When did it all go wrong?

The Phoenix?

Apocalypse?

How did they go from being madly in love to slowly drifting apart resulting in him having an affair with Emma?

She sensed him long before she heard the sound of his feet hitting the ground or felt him sit next to her.

"Jean," he whispered.

"Scott," she said.

There once was a time when he would wrap his arm around he and she would rest her head on his shoulder and they would watch the scenery in a silence that was more profound than words.

But now they sat apart, looking anywhere but at one another, the once warm feeling long gone. It was the first time they had talked since the...incident.

Jean had sought out Scott to talk to him about what Adonai told her when they fought. She found him in their bed, asleep, but she sensed some odd telepathic readings. She went into his mind to find him and Emma together.

It all went downhill from there. She confronted Emma and quickly reminded her that pissing off an omega level mutant was ill-advised.

She quickly beat her in a battle of the minds and made her relive her most painful and regret-filled memories, humbling the once-proud White Queen.

Scott had left the school for a couple of days then to get his head on straight. He knew they would have to talk.

"Are we going to talk?" he asked.

"You tell me Scott. I don't know what to say," she said.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Why didn't you come to me sooner, Scott? We could have gone to therapy or something," Jean said.

"Jean, ever since Apocalypse I haven't felt like myself. Maybe it is some lingering bit of him still in me but I have felt...distant from everything and everyone. Then you started to manifest the Phoenix Force power and started to focus more on that, and less on me."

"So this is my fault? Scott, the last time I was the host for the Phoenix I destroyed a whole world! I had to focus on my new powers because I didn't want to go dark again!"

"But did you ever think maybe this new power of yours should be left alone?" he asked.

"I can't believe this, you of all people, should understand the need to control one's power! I can't just ignore it and wish it away, Scott! It is going to continue to grow inside of me no matter what, and I want to be able to control it!"

Scott stood up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I do understand Jean, but you were always more focused on your power then us!"

Jean stood up as tears began to fall down her face.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase, Scott. You don't love me anymore!"

Scott turned to face her. "Jean, I-"

"Don't try and protect me, Scott. When I confronted Emma I saw the truth. She has feelings for you too. She used that therapy as an excuse to get close to you. She loves you and you...you love her."

Scott looked stunned. "Jean...I...-"

"I know you care for her too. Whatever you felt for me is long gone and now she is the one you care for," Jean said sadly. "I love you Scott...we have been through so much together...God I can't believe this is happening. But I want a divorce."

"Jean!"

"No, Scott...I wish it was different. But our love...it ran its course; it's over, and being together is only going to continue to hurt us."

She held out her hand and her wedding ring flew from her finger to float in front of Scott.

"It's over Scott...goodbye."

She turned and walked away. Scott took the ring and sat on the bench while a tear ran down his face.

"How did it come to this?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"You know, when I said practice until you pass out I was only kidding," Adonai said.<p>

Michael was on his knees, sweat covered his face and chest. He was so tired now.

"No, I almost got it," Michael said.

"Kid, I like your attitude, but there comes a time when we all need to rest. You can practice the technique later. Right now I want you to train in manipulating the angel fire."

"But-"

"Now," Adonai said.

Michael knew better then to argue. He stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Adonai.

"You know the routine," he said. He raised his hand and shot a ball of angel fire at Michael.

Michael caught it and shot it back at Adonai. Adonai caught it and threw it at Michael and they went back and forth, catching the ball and throwing it back.

"Alright, now try and throw it at me without touching it," Adonai said.

He threw it at Michael and Michael let it hit him. It didn't hurt him, his body merely absorbed it.

"Not what I meant," Adonai said.

"Sorry," Michael said.

"Remember, you can manipulate angel fire the same way a hydrokinetic manipulates water. Feel it with your mind, will it to obey your commands."

He formed a new sphere and shot it at Michael. Michael focused on the ball; he imagined what it felt like when he manipulated his own angel fire, when he made it form into a sword or a sphere.

The ball stopped right in front of his face.

"Good job," Adonai said pleased.

Michael smiled. He willed the sphere to get larger and larger until it was three times larger than before.

"Even better!"

Michael smiled even wider and shot the ball at Adonai who let it hit him, it was harmlessly absorbed into his body and he frowned at Michael.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't be such a drama queen. You're the great Yahweh, a little ball of angel fire won't harm you," Michael said.

"Oh, a smart ass, huh? I think it is time I showed you how we dealt with smart asses in my day."

Adonai cracked his knuckles and took a fighting stance. Michael spread his wings and took to the sky.

"Oh, like I can't do that," Adonai teased.

He spread his wings and followed Michael. He fired beams of angel fire at Michael, but he merely deflected them.

"Angel fire won't work on me, remember?" Michael said.

"To an extent it won't," Adonai said.

He opened his palm and pointed it at Michael, a thin wiry beam shot out and wrapped around Michael.

"Got you bitch!" Adonai said.

Michael broke free of his confinement and pointed his hand at Adonai. A sphere of angel fire shot out, it wasn't very strong, Adonai easily swatted it aside.

"I...I actually shot out a blast!" Michael said, happy he was finally able to project his power again even if it wasn't much.

"It is a good sign. When the time comes for you to remove the vambrace, your ability to manipulate angel fire will be immense," Adonai explained.

They continued to spar for the next hour; flying around and trying to blast one another, only for the attack to be absorbed or deflected.

Both having more fun then they cared to admit.

* * *

><p>Bastion stood in the control room.<p>

He was going over some data when one of the Purifiers entered the room.

"Sir, good news, we have successfully transformed another group into Omega Prime Sentinels," the Purifier said.

"Excellent. We must continue to increase our ranks so when we attack the X-Men they will have no chance to defend themselves," Bastion said.

"Sir, I also must tell you we still cannot locate the Bronson boy; he has not been seen since his family's funeral. We believe he is with Adonai. But Adonai has dozens of mansions and safe houses where he could be keeping him."

"It does not matter. We must only worry about building our guard. He will come to me. And this time, I will finish the job," Bastion said.

* * *

><p>Anna sat with her family at the dinner table.<p>

She was not happy.

Her parents had invited Kellan Carver over for dinner. He was in the same grade as her, went to the same school as her, and was an okay guy.

But the fact he was here irritated her. Her mother told her he was coming over for dinner and she wondered why he had been invited. Anna's mom was friends with Kellan's mother and used that as an excuse to have him come over.

But it didn't take her long before she realized her parent's plan.

They had her sit next to him at the dinner table. Her brothers just seemed to love him and that was the first sign something was wrong. They were acting way too friendly with him.

Not only that but her parents kept on trying to get her to pay more attention to him, or bragging to Kellan about how nice of a girl Anna was and how wonderful she was.

Then her mother mentioned the upcoming school dance and her father pointed out that Anna and Kellan should go together.

It was then Anna realized her whole family was trying to set her up with Kellan.

"I would love to take Anna to the dance, if that is okay with her," Kellan said.

Anna smiled politely. "Thanks, but I wasn't planning on going. Besides, it wouldn't be right, I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh? I didn't know that," Kellan said, sounding a little put down.

Her family got real tense and a lot of shifty eyes could be seen.

"Yes, his name is Michael and he is a mu-"

"Anna, can I see you in the kitchen, I uh...forgot something," her mom said.

Anna got up and followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Really mom? You're trying to set me up with him?" Anna asked.

"Kellan is a sweet boy," her mom defended herself.

"Yes, but he is not my type and I am still with Michael."

"You are not with that mutant, Anna. How many times do we have to tell you he has you under his thrall. That's what mutants do; they use their powers to lure in girls like you."

"Oh my God mom, he didn't lure me in, if anything, I was the one who went after him!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, you are going to the dance with Kellan and that is final. If you don't, you will be grounded for a whole month and we will take away your cell phone," her mother said firmly.

Anna looked at her mother with outrage.

"I can't believe you! You are blackmailing me!"

"No, I am trying to save you." Her mother put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Trust me, once you are around a nice normal human boy, you will see sense. And don't you dare tell him you are dating a mutant. Last thing we need is people to know you had anything to do with those things."

They returned to the kitchen and Anna agreed to go to the dance with Kellan. He seemed mighty pleased and when he wasn't looking she glared at her parents.

Once Kellan left she immediately went to her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She went into her drawer and pulled out a box of tampons.

She opened it up and pulled out a cell phone. She kept it in the box so if her brothers went snooping around her room trying to find evidence she was talking to Michael, they wouldn't dare look in a box of feminine products.

Men were so squeamish about such little things.

The phone was given to her from Michael's friend Devon who told her it was a direct line to Michael. They still had to be careful that her family didn't find out. At night she would lock her door, turn the TV on and talk to Michael. They hadn't spoken much, she knew he was busy training, but she still missed him.

She sent him a text, asking him to call her at midnight so they could talk.

If only he could be the one taking her to the dance.

* * *

><p>It was three weeks after his family was killed.<p>

Michael's training was paying off. Not only was he more physically fit (complete with rock hard muscles and a six pack!), but he was able to blast more powerful bursts of his angel fire to the point that he could burn someone.

Adonai and Michael were out in the desert. It was night, and to be honest, a little chilly, but part of Michael's physiology made him highly resistant to cold temperatures.

Adonai had started a fire and had drawn strange symbols onto Michael skin using white paint.

"Tonight, we will perform a sacred ritual of our people. This has not been done in a long time. Michael, I did not plan on doing this so soon, but your zeal and determination has proved to me you are ready."

"Ready for what?" Michael asked.

"Remember when I told you the warrior elite of our people had special weapons?" Adonai asked.

"Yes. You said they had special powers depending on what ability their owner had," Michael said.

"Indeed. Those special weapons are called a divine instrument. A Cheyarafim's divine instrument was their most prized and precious item. It showed that a Cheyarafim was powerful and a mighty warrior. They were as precious to us as our wings. It is like another part of our body. My grandson Antelious was the one who came up with the process. He was a craftsman and made armor and weapons for our warriors. But when he read stories of magical weapons he began to experiment, trying to do the same. He helped me make my sword for my two hundredth year as king."

"What kind of weapon will I get?" Michael asked. "A sword maybe?"

"Maybe. The instrument would vary. Some got a sword, others an ax, or a spear, or a hammer or a staff. Some were not weapons at all. I knew one of my bloodline got a horn."

Adonai used a long wooden stick to draw a symbol on the ground with them and the fire at the center of this.

"This reminds me of the ritual Illyana used to make Megan's soul dagger," Michael said.

"The ritual is similar, but different. We won't be using a piece of your soul. That can be used to make an extraordinary powerful weapon but it leaves the rest of your soul vulnerable to infection. Instead, we will be using something just as valuable."

"What?" Michael asked.

Adonai pulled out a thin but sharp looking dagger.

"Your blood."

Michael paled a little. There was something about Adoani holding a dagger while smiling like a madman he found to be rather unsettling.

"Oh, don't be scared. We just need a little bit, is all."

Adonai sat across from Michael. He reached into the bag he brought and pulled out a small leather-bound book, a silver goblet with runes along the edges, and a smaller pouch. He placed the goblet in the fire. He added more wood, and waited until the goblet began to turn red with heat.

Adonai opened the book and began to speak in a language that sounded a little bit like Hebrew and Arabic. A wind began to blow and the fire seemed to grow bigger.

Adonai reached into the small pouch and pulled out several crystals and crushed them in his hands. He poured the dust in the goblet.

Adonai continued to chant,and next pulled out a small shard of multicolored metal Michael recognized as firmaminuim and placed it in the goblet. The wind was blowing much stronger. He then pulled out a canteen of water and poured some of it into the goblet.

A glow began to emanate from Michael's body, coming from the markings Adonai had painted on it.

Adonai stopped chanting and looked at Michael.

"Michael Bronson, are you ready for the honor of having your own divine instrument? Do you swear to use it for the good of the people? To protect them from harm? To defend the weak from those who prey on them?" Adonai asked.

"I do."

"Then seal your oath in blood, give your offering to the goblet and take your prize. Hold your hand over the goblet."

Michael did as instructed and put his hand over the goblet. The flames licked at his flesh but it did not hurt him or affect him.

Adoni raised the knife and skilfully cut the palm of his hand. Michael winced and ignored the sting of the cut. Blood began to run out of the cut and into the goblet.

His blood soon began to boil in the now red-hot goblet.

"Now repeat after me. Ha bozeth, mornth gron fedzill, zenril, raster," Adonai said.

"Ha bozeth, mornth gron fedzill, zenril, raster," Michael repeated.

The wind suddenly died down and the fire went out. The goblet remained red-hot and the markings on Michael's body continued to glow.

"So...now what?" Michael asked.

"Now this," Adonai said.

A beam of light shot out from the goblet. The runes floated off from his skin and began to dance around that beam. Then it grew smaller and smaller and a scarlet-tinged glob of metal floated up from the goblet. The runes danced around it like the moons of a planet.

"Well go on, claim your prize," Adonai instructed.

Remembering Megan reaching to grab her soul dagger, Michael reached into the pillar and grabbed the floating metal. Angel fire erupted around his hand and began to form a shape.

The pillar of light died down and Michael watched in fascination as the angel fire grew and took shape. When it was dimming, he held a five-foot long double-bladed spear in his hands.

The blades were a foot long, leaf-shaped, and had markings on it similar to the markings on Adonai's sword. The staff was white like marble and smooth.

"Not bad," Adonai said.

"It's amazing!" Michael smiled.

It felt light in his hands. He gave it a few practice swings. The blade seemed to sing as he sliced it through the air.

"I guess we'll have to start teaching you how to use a spear instead of a sword," Adonai said.

"You said some of the Cheyarafims had special abilities. Does mine?" Michael asked.

"Try to channel your power into it," Adonai advised.

Michael pointed his spear off in the distance. He focused his power into the spear. The tip glowed white and a beam of angel fire shot out. The beam hit a boulder and reduced it to dust.

"Neat!" Michael cried out.

Adonai stood up. "Treat it well, Michael. Remember, it isn't a toy. It is an extension of your will. Like an organ."

"I will...hey Adonai, can I ask you a favor?" Michael asked.

"Sure."

"See, my girlfriend has this dance at her school."

"And?"

"And she has another date."

"So?"

"So, it's a date her mutant-hating parents forced her to go with."

"And you think I am going to just teleport all the way to her school just so you could sweep her off her feet?"

"Yep."

"I like your style!"

* * *

><p>The gym had been decorated with garners and balloons.<p>

Anna sat at one of the tables alone. She looked beautiful in a pale blue dress with silver earrings and a silver cross Michael had gotten her.

Kellan was over with his friends talking. He had been nice to her but once he saw his buddies he ditched her to go hang with them.

She had asked him to dance but he told her they would later. That was an hour ago.

"If Michael was here this wouldn't happen," she said to herself.

"What wouldn't happen?"

Her head snapped up to look at the speaker. Michael stood beside her, wearing a black suit and matching bow tie. His hair was combed back and he looked really dashing.

"Hey, Anna," he said with a warm smile.

She stood up and hugged him. "Oh my God! What are you doing here? I thought you were training?"

"I still am. But I have been doing such a good job Adonai decided to reward me. And I decided I wanted to come here and see you. So, may I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand.

She got up and took it and they made their way to the dance floor, where thankfully a slow song was playing. Lots of people were dancing so they were not worried about being seen any time soon.

They stared into one another's eyes, having missed each other more than they could describe.

"How has the training been?" she asked.

"Brutal. I am glad I can heal myself, otherwise I would be in a hospital right now," Michael said.

"You shouldn't work so hard. And what are these?"

She could feel the vambrace underneath his sleeves.

"They help me with my training. I can't take them off for at least another month yet," he said.

"What do they do?"

"They make it difficult for me to use my angel fire. It teaches me how to summon more of it so when I do take them off I will be able to do things I couldn't before."

"And after you are done training will you come back to the mansion?" she asked.

"I will try, though I don't know how long it will be before I am done training. Adonai hasn't told me how long it will take."

"I missed you Michael, I have been so worried about you, I-"

"Excuse me."

They turned to see Kellan standing in front of them and he didn't seem too pleased to see Anna dancing with another boy.

"I thought you wanted to dance?" he asked.

"I did, like an hour ago," Anna said with a sigh.

"Who are you?" Kellan asked looking Michael up and down.

"Michael, I am her boyfriend," Michael said.

"Boyfriend?" Kellan asked.

"Yes, so thanks for looking after her but I will take it from here," Michael said.

"Whoa, listen, pal." He put his hand on Michael's arm.

"No, you listen!" Michael growled. His eyes glowed with a white light and Kellan jumped back. "She is my girl and the only one who will be dancing with her is me. So I suggest you piss off before I reduce you to ash, little man!"

"You're a...a...a-"

"Mutant? Yeah. Boo!"

Kellan turned and ran as far away as he could. Anna was in shock; she had never seen Michael act so aggressive. She thought it was kind of hot, but at the same time it also worried her.

"Sorry about that," he said turning back to her.

"No, don't apologize. I am glad you are here, Michael. I missed you," she said.

He kissed her on her cheek. "I missed you too."

"I am sorry about all this," she said.

"Don't be. You couldn't help it."

"Still. It sucks that my parents would threaten to blackmail me just to get me to go on a date with Kellan."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just enjoy the time we have," Michael said.

The rest of the night they danced together. It did not take long for the whole school to realize who Michael was. Kellan had wasted no time in telling the others Michael was a mutant, and many recognized him as the YouTube kid.

But they didn't care. Let the students whisper and mutter all they want.

This night was theirs and no one could have it.

* * *

><p>Anna was in a good mood. Kellan, not so much.<p>

He had not spoken one word to her since she got in his car to go home

But she could tell he was angry. The set of his shoulders and the heavy frown on his face told her that much.

But Anna didn't care.

He dropped her off at her house and as soon as she shut the door, he drove off. She walked up to her house and went inside. Her mother came walking from the dining room, a smile on her face.

"How was your date with Kellan?" she asked.

"Oh, wonderful," Anna answered.

Esther beamed, ignorant as to the true reason she was happy.

Anna walked to her room and changed for bed. She knew first thing in the morning she would have to deal with her angry parents, but for now she did not care.

She had a wonderful time with Michael. Though she knew he was not the same boy she fell in love with, she still loved him nonetheless.

Though, it did make her feel a bit sad he lost some of his innocence when his family died.

She could not wait for his training to be over and for him to return home. She knew things would be different, though, Michael was changed forever.

She just hoped the change wouldn't make him into something she could not love.

**Fusedtwilight: I was going to give Michael a sword but I figured that would be too obvious and I didn't want him to be too much like Adonai who has a sword. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 22

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and everyone who has reviewed.**

**This chapter Michael takes an unexpected trip and Adonai learns who is responsible for his peoples downfall.**

_The sky was dim as if something was keeping the sunlight from entering._

_Smoke drifted from the mansion, or what was left of it. Bodies littered the lawn, Sentinel and mutant alike._

_Michael knelt before Bastion who looked as if he had seen some serious battle. He stood in front of Michael with his hand in the shape of a long sharp blade._

"_Now it ends!" Bastion yelled._

* * *

><p>Michael woke with a start.<p>

He got out of bed and walked out to his terrace.

The night was cool but pleasant, but did little to calm him down.

He unfolded his wings from his back but did not take flight. It was just nice to feel the breeze against his them.

The dream unsettled him. It had been a whole month since his family was murdered. There had been no new news about Bastion or the Purifiers.

It irritated Michael because he was tired of waiting for the robotic bastard to make his move. He wanted to take the fight to him!

Soon the sun began to rise in the distance and Michael knew it was time to train. He went back inside to prepare. He would ask Adonai about his dream, maybe he could help.

* * *

><p>Adonai stood in the Artifact Room, gazing down at the remains of Thetatron.<p>

He had been putting off this moment since he recovered his remains.

One touch and he would come closer to knowing the identity of the traitor who destroyed his people. But the truth was, he dreaded doing this.

The idea one of the Cheyarafim would have turned on their own people shook him to his core.

But he had to know. After all these weeks of steeling himself he was ready.

He placed his hand on Thetatron's remains and was taken back many thousands of years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Thetatron ran into the room, shutting the door and locking it. The distant sounds of battle could be heard and the walls shook from the vibrations of far-away explosions.<em>

_It was a futile gesture, a locked door would not keep him out. But he had to do something. He was no warrior, but he could still leave a message for Yahweh when he awoke._

_He walked to the nearest stone slab and extended his hands and began to write on it. Words began to form on it, words he was able to form with his mind, he had to hurry; he had to leave a warning to someone, to anyone!_

_He was so focused on his task he did not notice the black mist seeping from under the door. It moved slowly, but silently, like a serpent that is slithering towards an ignorant bird._

_The mist rose up from the ground and several tendrils extended from it. They touched the back of his neck, softly, gently. But the second they did Thetatron let out a sharp gasp. After a few seconds he fell on top of the tablet, dead._

_The mist began to retract back under the door, never leaving any trace that it was ever there._

_Soon the shouts began to end. But then a mighty quake began to happen and the ceiling started to collapse as the once-great city began to sink into the earth._

* * *

><p>Adonai let go of the bones, looking shocked.<p>

"So...it was him."

He put his hand to his face.

"Of all of my little angels why did it have to be Abrael?"

Adonai left the room. The last time he saw Abrael was before he had been sealed away.

It shocked him that his youngest was the culprit but yet there was another part that thought it proper in a way.

After all, who else but the Cheyarafim of death could wipe out a whole civilization?

* * *

><p>Michael held his spear in his hands and blocked Adonai's attacks.<p>

Adoani would throw balls of angel fire at Michael and he would use his spear like a bat to knock them away.

Something seemed off about him today. Normally he enjoyed training Michael until he reached his breaking point. But he didn't seem to be taking as much pleasure in it today.

"Alright that is enough for today," Adonai said.

"But we have only been training for four hours," Michael complained.

"You can have the rest of the day to yourself. You've earned it."

"Adonai, are you okay?" Michael asked.

Adonai was silent for a moment. "No, I am not. I have recently learned some things that I wish I did not know. Come, let's go to the pools."

* * *

><p>The pools were on the third floor.<p>

There were several large pools around rock formations.

Everyone used them; the guards, the help, and especially Michael.

The pools were like a hot spring but they were magic. Adonai said the pools were made hundreds of years ago by a Cheyarafim who was one of the greatest healers to ever exist.

The springs had the ability to heal wounds and help a person regain their vitality. Normally, Michael would just use his power to heal himself, but the warm water with its floral scent was much more enjoyable.

Michael wore a pair of swimming trunks as he sat on a small boulder. Adonai was nude, unlike Michael, he had no problem with nudity whatsoever.

The first time they had come here for a dip Michael had worn a pair of swimming trunks and jumped into the deep end. He looked over to Adonai to tell him to come in only to see his ancestor had completely stripped, and after laughing at Michael for turning ten shades of red, he jumped in the pool.

"I don't know why you modern age people are so uptight about being nude. You try living in a dessert and you'll learn to appreciate having no clothes," Adonai had said.

Michael picked up a lotus flower that floated in the pool. Lotus flowers were one of the ingredients for the pools. He placed it back on the surface of the water and watched it float away.

"Michael, how did it feel to watch your family die?" Adonai asked.

Michael stared at Adonai with a look of indignation.

"I felt like my whole world had been taken from me. I felt pathetic and helpless, I hated them for killing my family and I hated myself for not stopping them."

Adonai nodded.

"When I first awoke I expected my people to be waiting for me. I expected our people to have grown and flourished. Instead, I awoke alone, in one of our outposts in the Himalayas. I knew something was wrong and I began to explore the world. I found that humanity had grown and developed, but there was no sign of my people. All our territories were now inhabited by mortals. The Neyaphem were gone as well, so I knew they did not win the war or else the humans would be their slaves."

Adoani took a handful of water and washed his face with it.

"My people gone, my city in ruin. I thought the pain of losing my wife was terrible. But the pain of losing my people, my children, and my empire was horrible. I knew such despair. Had I not had that vision of you I would have let myself die."

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"For years I have been searching for the truth of what happened. When I read Thetatron's tablet I discovered one of us did it, I dreaded learning the truth, to think one of us could do such a thing. Today, I finally found out who it was. It was my youngest son, the last child my wife and I had. Abrael, the Cheyarafim of death."

"But why would he want to kill his own people?" Michael asked.

"Abrael was always different. Even his birth was not like the others. Normally my wife would birth multiple children and it was a pleasurable experience, but with him...it was different."

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh God!" Asherah yelled.<em>

_Yahweh stood next to her, holding her hand. Sweat beaded down her face and she was gritting her teeth. The midwives and healers were busy._

_Never before had they had to work this hard for their Queen Mother. Before, having a baby was easy and delightful. But now, for the first time it was painful and frightening._

"_Oh it hurts! Why does it hurt?!"_

"_It's alright my love, you are almost done," Yahweh said soothingly to her._

"_Please tell me the baby is okay?" she asked._

"_The baby appears fine, your highness," the midwife said. "Just give me another push!"_

"_I can't, it hurts!"_

"_You can do it my love, you are strong," Yahweh said._

_Asherah took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could._

"_It's a boy!" the midwife exclaimed._

_She took the baby to a bowl of water and began to clean him. The servants began to wash the sweat from Asherah's face. Yahweh kissed her head and whispered words of love and encouragement._

_But she knew something was terribly wrong. The baby was silent. She had lost track of how many times she went through this and how many children she had. She knew when something was the matter. The baby was much too quiet; she couldn't hear him at all._

"_Is he okay? Why isn't he crying?" she asked._

_The midwife returned with the baby. He was wrapped in the finest silk from Egypt. She handed him to his mother and she held him gently._

"_Just one this time," Yahweh said, feeling thankful that it was only a single child. He feared to think what would have happened had she had more._

"_For once that is a blessing," Asherah said._

"_Why is he so small? And pale?" he asked looking at his newborn son. He grabbed the nearest healer. "Is he sick?"_

_The healer shook her head. "Not that we detect, lord. Some are just born smaller than others."_

"_Small? I can fit him in my hand."_

"_Of course, you're a giant, dear," Asherah said. She leaned down and kissed the baby on his face. He let out a little whimper but otherwise remained silent. "My sweet little boy. Mother loves you so much."_

* * *

><p>"I didn't have much time for him. We were in the middle of a war with the Neyaphem, so I was rarely at home. What I recall of him was that he was isolated from his peers due to his small body and what they called scary appearance. While I was away at war the Neyaphem, some of their membersattacked our city. My wife died defending our son and our people. Seeing his beloved mother die caused his power to manifest and he killed all the attackers."<p>

"How old was he?" Michael asked.

"He was eight when she died."

"That must have been hard for him to have watched her die," Michael said, his voice thick with sympathy.

"It was, but I was too blinded by my own rage to see clearly. Instead, I used him as a weapon. The training I put you through is cakewalk compared to what I did to him. By the time I was done with him he was the most deadly of them all, save for me. The others feared him for his power."

He rubbed his face and for the first time the mask of certainty and charisma broke. Adonai suddenly looked so old and tired.

"I should have been his father, instead I was his master. I did not nourish his humanity and teach him how to be a man as a father should. Instead, I taught him to be a killer and a monster."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"So...why did he do it?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I was asleep when it all happened. I had been having concerns as to his mental well-being before I went away. My advisers told me he was becoming too dangerous to control and I feared they might take matters into their own hands. Maybe they tried to kill him or maybe he just got tired of being used. In any case the result is the same."

"But what happened to him? I mean, could he still be alive? You mentioned some of the Cheyarafim had extended life spans," Michael said.

"If he was still alive I would know. He had a habit of leaving a large number of bodies in his wake."

Adonai stood up and walked out of the pool. Michael was quick to avert his eyes. Once he was sure Adonai was clothed he turned to see him putting his robe on.

"Adonai...do you have visions a lot?" Michael asked.

"Only about important things. Or something that has a major impact on me," he answered.

"Last night I had a...nightmare. I dreamed the mansion was destroyed and Bastion was about to kill me. It was...very vivid."

Adonai was quiet for a moment. "Did he actually strike you down?"

"No."

"Then don't worry too much. The future is never set in stone. Now enjoy the rest of your day. I will be back later."

Adonai left the room leaving Michael alone so Michael stayed there for a while.

Despite this Abrael turning into a genocidal maniac, he felt some sympathy for the guy. His mom was killed in front of him and his dad raised him to kill.

Adonai was a hard-ass by his nature, but when driven by grief he could not imagine what he could be like.

He wondered if Abrael ever felt regret for his actions, if he died alone and miserable.

He banished those thoughts from his mind and got out of the pool and dried off.

He was about to walk out when suddenly from behind him a bright blue light appeared. He turned around to face that light, his fists raised and glowing with angel fire when the light enveloped him and he vanished.

Leaving no trace he was ever there.

* * *

><p>When the light dimmed Michael was no longer in the pool room.<p>

He was back in the training room. But he was surrounded by three other people.

They were older than him and all of them had blonde hair and blue eyes. Two of them were men while the third was a woman.

Michael stood in the center of a circle surrounded by Cheyarafim writing. The girl'shands were raised and glowing with a blue light. She wore a red shirt and a leather jacket with matching black leather pants.

The boyswere tall and broad-shouldered with a sturdy build. They were not wearing shirts and Michael could see they had wings.

They all stared at Michael with looks of shock.

"Uh...what just happened?" one of the men asked.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"I thought you said it would work!" the other man exclaimed.

"Are you with Adonai?" Michael asked.

"Mya, fix this!"

"_Mya?" _Michael thought to himself.

"The spell worked...just not how I wanted," the girl said.

"There is a shock."

"Shut up Paxton!" she yelled.

"You all better start talking or else I will start blasting!" Michael warned.

The unnamed man began to walk forward. "Look da...I mean Michael, let us-"

"Too late!"

Michael raised his hand and shot a blast of angel fire at the winged man. Before the blast could connect, pale blue light surrounded the man and the blast was deflected.

The pale blue light had formed armor around him. Michael was reminded of Hisako, who had the ability to form neon red armor that she said was formed from her ancestor's memories...however that worked.

The armor was in the form of a humanoid shape. It had a pair of wings just like the man.

"Jay, stop!" Mya said.

"What is going on here?! Why are you all calling one another those names?!" Michael yelled.

Paxton stepped forward. "Because...we're your kids...you are in the future."

"Bull!"

"When you were sixteen you watched your family be killed by Bastion and the Purifiers," Mya said.

"Everyone knows that!"

"Your parents kept you locked up in an attic when you turned into a mutant," Jay said.

"Everyone knows that too!"

Paxton stepped forward. "The first time you met mom was when you saved her when she was at that cafe. The first time she kissed you was at the mall when she saved you from getting your ass kicked by a bunch of idiots, and she saved you when she used the feather she got from you to keep you alive long enough for the X-Men to get your wings back. The first time she took you to meet her family her dad tried to shoot you with a shotgun when he found out you were a mutant."

"...Wait...did you say mom?" Michael asked.

"Way to spoil things Paxton," Jay said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, here is the deal. In our time you have been captured by an evil organization and no one has been able to find you. Mya thought she could cast a spell that would bring you to us but we had to do it in secret because the X-Men don't want us to get involved, and if they find out what we did we are so screwed!" Jay said.<p>

A few minutes later Paxton had gotten some of his clothes from his room for Michael to wear.

"You mean in the future I am still being kidnapped?" Michael asked with a whine.

"Hey, everyone was surprised. In our time you are a badass," Mya said.

"Okay...so...give me a minute. So you three are my children with Anna, who is my wife."

"Yep," Mya said.

"And you guys accidentally summoned me from the past when you cast a spell to try and summon future me from the people who are holding me captive?"

"Yep," Jay said.

"So...now what?"

"Good question," Paxton said.

"Look, we need to send dad back," Mya said.

"With your lame-ass skills? Please," Jay said.

"Alright, listen. What can you all tell me about yourselves? What are your abilities?" Michael asked keeping them from getting into a fight.

"Well, as you have guessed I can use magic. When my power manifested I just knew how to speak and understand ancient Enochian to do stuff. I have been studying the old books we have," Mya explained.

"I can create a psionic armor that protects me from harm," Jay said.

"And I am a healer," Paxton piped in.

Michael looked at each and every one of them. These were his kids. His kids with Anna. He could see himself and her in all three of them...this was...wow...he had kids...is going to have kids...will have...whatever.

"Okay. So, who was it that kidnapped me?"

"Hydra," Jay said.

"Okay, so what can you tell-"

"We can't tell you anything," Paxton said apologetically.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"As you know, the X-Men have a long history with time and cross-dimensional travel so they came up with a set of codes and laws to handle such situations. One of them is if someone from the past shows up we can't tell them anything or else we risk changing the past or creating an alternate timeline," Mya stated.

"Which we may have already done," Jay said rubbing his face.

"Well, why don't we just call the X-Men?" Michael asked.

"We're...kind of in hot water with them right now," Paxton said.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Well, let's just say this isn't the first time Mya has caused us problems," Jay said glaring at his sister.

"Fuck off Jay!"

"Language young lady!" Michael said sternly. Wow did he just have a dad moment?

"Sorry dad," she said quickly.

"Look, we need to call someone to help us. Just let me-"

Just then the doors opened and a group of people walked in. People Michael knew all too well.

It was the Champions.

"Hey kids, we-"

Rickard stopped and stared. They all did. Michael stared right back at them in shock.

"Mi-Michael?" Angie asked.

"We thought...wait, why do you look younger?" Devin asked.

All the Champions were older, taller and more athletic looking. Devin's hair was cut short now and he was taller than Michael. Rickard had cut his hair so now it was shoulder-length and he had crinkles around his eyes. Jacob grew a few inches as well and had longer hair. Angie was slimmer and had a curvier figure. Franziska still had her markings and her face was more pointed and smooth. And Wayne...wow.

Wayne had a lighter skin tone, bat-like ears, long black nails, and milky white eyes. His nose was flatter and he had shorter dreds now.

"Guys?" Michael asked, just as shocked as they.

Angie looked sharply at Mya, Paxton and Jay. "Alright you three, you have some serious explaining to do!"

"We can explain," Paxton said.

"It was Mya," Jay said.

"They told me to!" Mya quickly said.

Suddenly Devin was right in front of Michael. "Dudes, you made your dad look like he did when he was a teen. Man, I don't know if your mom is going to like that or not," Devin said with a grin.

"Devin, I-"

Before Michael could speak Wayne spoke.

"It's Michael from the past; the kids accidentally brought him to the present."

Everyone looked sharply at the trio who suddenly found the floor to be much more interesting than their stern gaze.

"How do you know that?" Michael asked.

Wayne gave a hauntingly familiar smirk. Haunting because it was the Wayne he knew but at the same time so much different.

"I heard while we were on our way down," he said pointing at his ear.

"I can't believe you tried this after what happened last time," Franziska said to the kids.

"We had too, dad has been missing for days and mom is sick with worry!" Jay argued.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Paxton asked.

Jacob held up a letter. "We all received a letter that we had to be here. It even said we had to be here at this exact time."

"Who sent it?" Mya asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, there was no return address," Rickard said.

"What about Adonai? He found me before, maybe he can do it again?"

No one said anything, they were all sharing that look people get when they know something they don't want to tell you. Then Michael realized if this was the future and Michael was fully grown and had a family of his own, then that could only mean one thing.

"He's dead isn't he?"

"You told him?" Rickard asked the kids.

"No, it's obvious. He always told me he was grooming me to be his heir. That when my training was finished he was going to commit suicide and leave me his company and everything. I guess he actually did it."

Everyone shared a look but Michael missed it.

"You mentioned a letter?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, today we all received these letters telling us we had to be here at this time and place," Rickard said.

"Can I see one?"

Devin handed him a letter. It was typed, not written, so obviously Michael wouldn't be able to see if he recognized the handwriting.

"Why would someone have you all be here at the exact same time?" Michael asked.

"Maybe someone knew this was going to happen?" Franziska offered.

"But who could know that?" Michael asked.

"Maybe Nathan does?" Devin offered.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Your son."

"Devin!" Angie hissed.

"Wait...I have four kids?" Michael asked.

"Don't nobody tell him anything! He knows too much already!" Rickard reprimanded.

"What do we do with him then?" Jacob asked.

"Well I am not staying in here," Michael said.

"Wait I have an idea!" Mya said.

"Oh lord," Jay muttered.

Mya gave him a glare.

"What if we let dad...Michael...young dad...whatever, what if we let him help us?"

"Uh, because there are rules," Paxton said.

"I know, but what if we wiped his memory? What if we can somehow use him to find his present self? Then after all that, we can wipe his memory so he doesn't remember."

"I could do it," Franziska said.

"But we can't put Michael at risk," Angie argued.

"Look, let's just talk to Nathan, he has to know what is going on," Wayne said.

"How would he know what is going on?" Michael asked.

"Because he is a seer," Rickard said.

* * *

><p>They all took the elevator back up.<p>

"Nathan is in the garden," Wayne said.

"Probably drawing," Mya said.

They walked to the greenhouse where all the plants were kept. It hadn't changed much in the last twenty some years besides the addition of some new flora.

A young man was sitting on a bench with his back turned to them. Michael could see he was shirtless and a pair purple wings were on his back. Michael could hear the sounds of scribbling.

"Hello everyone," he said without looking at them.

"I take it you know why we are here?" Rickard asked him.

Nathan stood up and turned to face them. He had a round face and straight black hair that was cut short. He was between twelve and thirteen years old, but when Michael looked at his eyes he gasped. They were milky white, just like Wayne's were.

"You're blind," Michael said.

Nathan just smiled. "Yes and no. I don't see like normal people do, but I am not normal."

"Nathan can see the past, present and future. Yet he can't seem to tell us where you are," Jay said giving his brother an annoyed look.

"But I am right here," Michael said.

"No, I mean other you," Jay said.

"What other me?"

"The future you."

"You mean the future him?" Mya corrected.

"God I hate time travel," Angie said.

"Nathan did you send us these letters?" Rickard asked Nathan.

"No, that was not me. But I know who did," Nathan said.

"Who?" Angie asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Seriously?" Mya asked.

"Now isn't the time to be mysterious, Nate," Paxton said.

"I am sorry but I can't tell you because I am not the one who is supposed to tell you."

"Then who is?" Devin asked.

"You'll find out soon," Nathan said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Nathan looked at Michael and smiled. "Hello father. It is nice to see you again. Even if it is a different you."

"Just how many kids do I have?" Michael asked.

"No one answer!" Jay said.

"Twelve," Nathan said.

"Nathan!" Mya scolded.

"Twelve!" Michael exclaimed, his mouth falling open.

"Mya, Paxton and Jay are triplets, then there is Aiden and Ethan, then me, Victoria, Richard, Vergil and Helena, Warren and Mary."

"Would you shut the hell up already!" Mya exclaimed, waving her arms at Nathan.

"Do you know what the X-Men will do when they find out you are telling him all this?" Jay said.

Nathan grinned. "What? Kick me off the X-Men? Oh wait, I am not in the X-Men."

"You still shouldn't be telling him this Nate," Rickard chastised.

"Why not? Don't you plan on erasing his memories later?" Nathan asked.

"So where is Anna and the rest of the family?" Michael asked.

"Mother is with Vergil, Warren, and Helena over in Florida. I told her not to worry and that you would be fine so she continued with her vacation. The rest of the family is helping the X-Men try and find you."

"And where am I?" Michael asked.

"Don't bother, he won't tell you," Jay said.

"You will be arriving in container number forty in Seattle, Washington in six hours. Hydra is keeping you in a device that prevents the X-Men from tracking you. They plan on using you to power a doomsday weapon."

"You little shit, why didn't you tell us that before?" Jay asked glaring at his brother.

"Because it was not yet time to tell you," Nathan stated.

"What is going on Nathan, who sent the messages? Why did the Champions have to be here for this?" Michael asked.

"I am sorry, I can't tell you. But you will soon find out. All this has happened before, and it is happening again and again and again. Best hurry now. I will see you later, father," Nathan said.

He sat back down on the bench and continued to draw.

"Come on, let's go," Rickard said.

* * *

><p>"Damn Nathan and his stupid obscure meanings!" Jay muttered as they flew through the air.<p>

The plane looked like the Blackbird the X-Men flew in Michael's time, only this one was redesigned and much more advanced.

Everyone was strapped in and they were flying to Seattle.

"Has he always been like that?" Michael asked.

"Aren't all precogs like that?" Mya asked.

"I meant blind."

"Yeah, he was born like that. We took him to the best healers in the world but no one was able to fix him. But then Josh took a look at him and said his power would activate and enable him to see."

"Elixir? How is he? Is he married?"

"Dad, you know we can't tell you that stuff," Jay said.

"Oh come on, you're going to wipe my memories anyway. I want to know lots of things. Like why Rickard, Devin, Angie, Franziska, and Wayne have wedding rings!"

They flinched when Michael said that.

"Well, we might as well tell him," Angie said with a sigh.

"Angie and me are married and have two kids," Devin said with a grin.

"You and Angie?" Michael asked with a shocked tone.

"I tried forever to get her to notice me, but then I played it smart and stopped paying attention to her and she came running to me."

Angie lightly smacked him on the head. "Actually, after Devin finally matured a bit I gave him the time of day. We had an on-again off-again relationship and got married fifteen years ago."

"And you have two kids?"

"Yep, twins, and I got her on the first try too," Devin said looking extremely pleased.

Once again Angie smacked him on the head.

"What about you Rickard?" Michael asked.

"Victor is my significant other," Rickard said with a smile.

"Wow, how is he?"

"He's good. We adopted a few kids and he stays at home with them and takes care of the house."

"Rickard is the daddy and Victor is the mommy," Wayne said with a smile.

"Wayne!" Franziska chastised.

"Sorry, babe."

"Babe? Don't tell me you guys are married too," Michael said.

"We will be celebrating our twentieth anniversary this year," Franziska said happily.

"Annnnd." Wayne reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and a whole roll of pictures came out. "These are our kids. Yvette is fourteen and Henry is almost twelve. Aren't they just to die for!"

Yvette and Henry had dark colored skin but lighter than their dad's. Yvette had a pair of bat wings with a mark on her face similar to her mom's and Henry had his mom's angel wings but had pointy ears like his dad.

Each picture showed the kids at various points in their life. One showed Henry when he was riding his tricycle and another showing Yvette blowing out the candles of her birthday cake. The last pic showed the whole family together at what appeared to be the Grand Canyon.

"Wow, I can't believe we all grew up to have families of our own. What about you, Jacob?" Michael asked.

"Married three times, divorced three times and I got seven kids," he said with a grin.

"Oh...sorry," Michael said.

"Eh, it's fine. I got a girlfriend I am hoping to make wife number four," he said with a smile.

"Jesus Jake, when are you just going to settle down?" Angie asked.

"Hey, I tried the marriage thing and it just doesn't work for me," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe you should try not cheating on your wives," Franziska said coolly.

Angie and Franziska were sending him major death glares.

"Cheating?" Michael asked. Jacob was always a bit of a playboy. Last Michael saw him (in the past), he had a little black book of names and numbers.

Jacob looked away. "I can't help it, I have animal instincts."

Someone coughed out the word bullshit.

"So what about the other X-Men? What is Warren doing? Who else had kids? Did Julian and Sofia ever get together? Wait, what about Bastion? Is there peace between humans and mutants?"

"Dad please, we can't tell you," Jay said.

"Why not? You're going to wipe my memories," Michael repeated.

"Michael...we do live in a time of peace. But a lot of lives were lost getting there," Rickard said quietly.

Everyone got a somber look on their face.

"How many were lost?" Michael asked dreading the answer.

"A lot. More than we care to admit," Devin said.

"I...I don't want to know who. I don't think I could return to my time and not try and save them," Michael said.

"That's one of the reasons why the X-Men made the rules when dealing with situations like these. Imagine if you could go back in time and warn your family about what was going to happen to them. Would you not do it?" Angie asked.

Michael answered without missing a beat. "No...I would try and save them."

"Exactly. Time travel isn't as easy as they make it look like on TV. You might change the future, you might create an alternate reality, or you might destroy your universe. It's too unpredictable," Angie explained.

"Let's focus more on the mission. We need a plan of action," Rickard said.

"Michael, Mya, Paxton, and Jay need to stay behind," Franziska said.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"You all are in enough trouble and we can't risk anything happening to Michael. You all need to stay here and try and contact the X-Men," Rickard said.

Michael's kids were about to protest but Michael stopped them.

"Rickard is right, let the Champions do their thing guys; I am sure they know what they are doing," Michael said.

"Thanks Michael, alright people, we will be arriving there in ten minutes. Angie, any luck calling the X-Men?"

"No, coms are down," she said.

"But we just had the equipment upgraded," Wayne said.

"I don't get it either," Angie said.

* * *

><p>They landed the plane outside of the city.<p>

The Champions left, telling them to stay put. They would contact them when they rescued Michael...well...future Michael that is.

"Man, this blows," Jay complained.

"Come on guys, look on the bright side, now we can talk some more as a family," Michael said.

"Dad, you're just as boring now as you were in the past," Mya said.

"Mya, I have to ask...is it necessary to wear those clothes?" Michael asked.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

She was still wearing her skin-tight black jeans and more-then-tight black leather jacket that she kept buttoned at the bottom but left unbuttoned at the top which drew attention to her well-endowed chest.

"Well it is rather...grown up for you, isn't it?" Michael asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I am twenty years old now dad. I am grown up."

"I didn't mean it like that I just meant...do you have to draw attention to your bosom?"

Mya sighed. "You will never change."

Michael was about to say something when all of a sudden Franziska's panicked voice sounded in their heads.

_-Michael! We are under heavy attack! We need help, call in help!-_

"Franziska!" Michael yelled standing up.

There was no response.

"Alright guys let's go!" Jay said.

Michael stood up to follow them to the ramp of the plane.

"Dad, you can't go!" Jay said.

"Son, if you think I am going to stay here while my friends and family fight some terrorist organization then think again," Michael said.

"But if anything happens to you then the future will be altered! You save the world dad a lot!" Mya exclaimed.

Michael just smiled at them. "Mya, maybe there is a reason this all happened. Have some faith."

They all shared a look like they were not going to let him leave.

"Guys, I am your father so I do get some authority here," Michael said.

"Might as well, we can't leave him here all alone," Paxton said.

"Man, we are going to be in so much trouble," Mya said.

* * *

><p>The four of them flew through the air.<p>

The men had taken off their shirts and Mya's was designed to leave her back bare,save for a few strings that kept it from falling off, thus allowing her to release her wings without fully removing her shirt.

They flew over the city heading for the docks.

Smoke was rising from a ship. There was a large crate with the number forty on the side. Men wearing green suits with guns swarmed around it. They were firing at the Champions who were hidden behind another crate.

"Alright guys, let's distract Hydra while the Champions get their bearings, we need to open that crate up," Michael said. "We're on a mission, what are your code names?"

"Mine is Goliath," Jay said.

"Mine is Asclepius," Paxton said.

"Lilith," Mya said.

Michael looked at her, a deep frown on his face. "Lilith? Why, in the name of God, would you name yourself after the bride of Satan?!"

"It's a cool name," she said.

"But what will people think? With clothes like that and a code name like Lilith, they will think you are up to no good," Michael said.

Jay and Paxton rolled their eyes. They had heard this talk between their father (future version that is), and their sister so many times they had lost count. Mya was a rebellious girl who always found a way to get under their father's skin. Ironically, what past Michael was saying was the exact same thing that future Michael said when Mya told everyone what her code name was going to be.

_-A little help would be nice!- _Franziska's voice sounded in their heads.

"Franziska?" Michael asked.

_-Oh so nice of you to remember us, you know, you friends and family who are being shot at by a bunch of super insane terrorists with big guns!-_

"Are you alright?"

_-Wayne's left wing got torn up bad, Devin got shot in the leg but the rest of us are fine-_

"Have Rickard mute all the noise in the area, we will surprise attack them from above," Michael said.

_-You do realize you don't have to speak right? I can hear your mind.-_

"Just tell him my plan," Michael muttered.

Michael looked to his kids. "Alright, once Rickard takes away the sound I will hit them with an angel blast. Goliath, how much damage can you take with your power?"

"I can take a blast in the face from a tank like a ball of paper," Jay said proudly.

"Alright, after I blast them you go down and raise hell. Mya and I-"

"Lilith," Mya corrected.

"Mya," Michael said stressing her name, "and I will take them from above. Asclepius, you go heal the Champions, okay?"

"Will do," Paxton said.

"Alright Franziska, now!"

A few seconds later there was no noise. You could not hear the sounds of gunfire, not even the sounds of your heartbeat. It was a bit disturbing to suddenly not be able to hear the world around you.

Michael could see the Hydra soldiers looking around in confusion. Michael extended his hand and summoned his spear. It manifested as a shaft of angel fire and materialized in his hand.

He spun it around and pointed one of the blades down at the soldiers. He began to gather angel fire into the tip of the blade while he moved the spear in a circular motion forming a sphere. Once he had formed a large ball he let out an unheard roar, and struck the ball with the tip of his spear and sent it hurtling to the ground.

Had there been any sound, the explosion would have been heard from far away. Paxton flew to the Champions to help heal them.

Jay summoned his armor and dropped to the ground, creating a small impact crater.

He began to attack the soldiers who fired at him with their rifles but it didn't do any damage to his armor whatsoever.

Michael and Mya (he would not call his daughter Lilith!), provided air support. Michael would use his spear to launch volleys of angel fire while Mya would cast spells to confuse the soldiers.

Michael couldn't help but feel an immense sense of pride as he watched his kids in action. Paxton was quickly healing the Champions of their injuries and Jay was effortlessly taking down the soldiers one by one.

The noise returned full force and Michael was almost deafened by the sudden blast of sound.

It took him a moment to adjust but it did not take him long to hear the sounds of helicopters.

"Dad, look!" Mya yelled. Michael turned and saw several heavily armed helicopters flying their way. They fired a dozen missiles at the pair, but Mya raised her hands and a blue barrier in the shape of a cross appeared and kept them safe from the attack.

She waved her hands and said some words and the helicopters lost their power and the pilots bailed out as the machines fell to the ground.

"Good job, Mya!" Michael said.

"It's Lilith," she said with a grin.

"Not saying it, let's go help the others now."

"Hail, Hydra!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Angie brought her fist back and punched him in the face.

"Oh shut up! You'd think they would find a new motto after all these years," she said.

The Champions and the Bronsons had circled around the crate that held Michael. Devin and Jacob were trying to open it up. Jacob was in his wendigo form beating his fists against it but it wasn't opening.

"The hell is this shit made from?" he asked.

_-I bar__e__ly sense Michael inside, I think he is okay,- _Franziska said.

"There is a keypad here, if we can hack it we can open it up," Devin said.

"Let me try," Rickard said.

"I didn't know you could hack things," Jake said.

Rickard placed his hand on the keypad and sparks flew out of it as he overloaded it with a high-pitched noise. The doors to the crate opened up.

"It's all about communication," Rickard said with a smile.

Paxton had a rifle he got from a fallen soldier in his hand and had set it to stun. Michael was with him and they were fighting together.

"Stick with me, I will keep you safe!" Michael yelled.

"But I am supposed to be protecting you," Paxton said.

"Well, I have the offensive powers!"

"Well, I am the one with the gun!"

"I thought healers were only supposed to heal people?" Michael asked, enjoying the banter with his future son.

"You say that to Elixer?"

"Josh? Why? It's not like his power can hurt anyone?"

"You haven't seen him when he turns dark yet then," Paxton muttered.

Michael was about to ask him what he meant when he noticed one of the soldiers aiming his gun at Paxton.

"Look out!" he yelled.

He shot a blast of angel fire at the soldier, but not before he shot his gun. The image of his family being killed flashed in his mind. A terrible feeling rose in his gut and he feared the worst.

The bullet hit Paxton's shoulder. Michael rushed over to him to see if he was okay.

"I am fine dad," he said.

"No you're not, there is blood!"

"No really, look."

Paxton's shoulder began to heal, as the blood absorbed into his skin.

"There see, all better."

Michael's whole body shook. He glared harshly at the Hydra agents.

"How dare you bastards hurt my family!"

He spread his wings and took off letting out a war cry as he began to fight more soldiers.

Rickard, Jake, and Devin were pulling out a large glass-like sphere attached to a machine. They could see a shape inside but it did not appear to be moving.

"Hey look, Michael is raging," Devin said, noticing Michael as he whacked his spear upside one of the Hydra soldie'rs heads.

"Haven't seen him do that in a long time. Brings back memories," Jake said with a grin.

"Michael, can you hear me?" Rickard yelled at the sphere.

There was no response.

_-Everyone, Hydra has called in Dreadnaughts!-_ Franziska warned.

"What are Dreadnaughts?" Michael asked.

"Hydra's killer robots," Wayne replied.

There was a sound like a jet engine flying. Everyone looked up and saw countless blue and silver robots flying at them.

"Hail, Hydra!" one of them said in a robotic voice.

The two opposing forces fought. Angie spun in a tornado but it was much larger then Michael thought her capable of. It sucked in dozens of Dreadnaughts and threw them around. Wayne fought one on his own; his claws easily tore through its steel armor.

Rickard and Jacob protected the sphere. Devin was examining the control trying to figure out how to open the sphere.

Franziska was using her telekinesis to slam Dreadnaughts into one another and using the remains to throw at the rest. Every time they fired a laser or a missile at her she would form a shield.

Michael could not belieeve how much stronger his team had gotten. They were now fully mature and disciplined heroes. It made him feel both proud and hopeful.

More and more Dreadnaughts appeared though; even fully-grown the Champions had limits. Unlike the robots, they had limits. But they also had an advantage.

Paxton stood inside a protective circle with Mya who protected him. Every time he saw that one of the Champions or Bronsons were injured or faltering, a green orb would appear in his hands and he would toss it at them. The ball would melt into them, healing them and revitalizing them.

Jay, whose armor was starting to flicker and weaken, got hit with one and he regained his strength and his armor glowed brightly again. Franziska's left wing had been hit with a laser but a green orb and her wing was healed.

But even with Paxton helping them there were too many Dreadnaughts that kept on appearing. Some flew out from the ship, others burst from the other containers, and some even flew out from the water.

Dozens of the Dreadnaughts were attacking Mya and Paxton. She tried to keep them out but so many of them were firing at the barrier. It kept all her focus to keep it up, and even with her brother energizing her it was still difficult to maintain her fight.

Michael saw they were in trouble and was trying to make his way to them. Jay was providing some cover for Wayne and Angie. The Dreadnaughts had blocked Paxton from sending out any more healing orbs so he wasn't able to revitalize anyone.

A weak point appeared in the barrier and one of the robots took the chance and shot a blast through it, it hit Mya in the thigh and she yelled in pain but managed to keep up to barrier.

Michael roared in anger and flew into the Dreadnaughts.

"Michael, no!" Rickard yelled.

"Dad!" Jay yelled.

"Stay the fuck away from my kids!" Michael screamed.

He summoned every bit of power he had. Had he not been wearing the vambrace then the fight would have been easier. But he did manage to encase himself in angel fire and began to fight all the Dreadnaughts singlehandedly.

"We have to help him!" Angie yelled.

"Dad leave, we'll be fine!" Paxton shouted, having already healed his sister.

"No! I won't let this happen again! I will not be weak! I will not lose any more loved ones!" Michael screamed.

"Uh guys, this thing is giving off some crazy readings," Devin said examining the console.

Just then the sphere lit up. It broke apart and a beam of light shot out, everyone including the Dreadnaughts stopped what they were doing to look.

A figure rose up from the pillar.

It was Michael...well, future Michael. He was in his archistrategestate, his eyes were glowing with a yellow light a thorny halo appeared above his head. Eye-like images were glowing with blue light shined from his wings and several holy images glowed with the same light on his body.

Michael was reminded of the image Bastion showed him of his future self. There was a very uncanny resemblance to Adonai. Future Michael was seven-feet tall and although he was more lean then Adonai, he was still ripped like a heavy body builder. His curly black hair was now grown past his chin and he wore nothing save for a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Time to end this," he said in a deep booming voice.

He raised his hands and hundreds of javelins made from angel fire appeared, and with lightning speed struck all the Dreadnaughts, turning them to rubble. Within seconds the Dreadnaughts were all destroyed. Future Michael clapped his hands and rings of angel fire captured the Hydra soldiers.

Future Michael floated to the ground and returned to his normal state.

Everyone quickly made their way to Future Michael, his kids quickly wrapped their arms around him and he hugged them back with a smile on his face. The Champions clapped him on the back, happy he was safe.

Only Past Michael lingered, not knowing what to say or do.

"Dad, we are so glad you are safe," Mya said.

"Good thing Devin managed to free you, you saved us," Wayne said.

"Actually, I didn't do anything," Devin said.

"But then how did Michael escape?" Franziska asked.

"I could have escaped at anytime; that prison of theirs was poorly constructed," Future Michael said.

"Then why didn't you escape sooner?" Jacob asked.

"Because I had to wait for all of you to be here before I could. I am glad you got my letters; I was afraid that I sent those letters out too late."

"Wait, you're the one who sent the letters?" Rickard asked.

"I did, to make sure you were here in time for the fight. Just as I remember it happening all those years ago when Mya brought me to the future."

"Guys, I hear a jet coming this way," Wayne said.

A few moments later a black jet descended from the sky. It looked similar to the one the Champions flew in. It landed and a hatch opened on the side.

Several winged mutants with different shades of blonde hair came running down the ramp and into Future Michael's arms.

"Dad!" they all screamed.

Michael felt all the breath escape his chest. He knew he had more kids but seeing them was...surreal.

More people walked down from the ramp. Michael recognized Warren and Betsy. Warren's hair was a bit whiter from age and Betsy had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. But otherwise they both looked good. There was a young blonde woman who looked like Emma and girl who looked like a female version of Nightcrawler. He saw Hisako, Megan, Logan, and finally Nathan walking down the stairs.

"Looks like we missed one hell of a party," Logan said.

"What the hell happened here? And why the hell is there a younger version of Michael?" the young blonde woman asked.

"I can explain Ruby," Jay said.

"Oh?" she asked giving him a scathing look that made Jay flinch.

"Well, we wanted to find dad, so Mya tried a spell and-"

"A spell? After what happened last time when you summoned all that tribe of N'Garai?" Ruby asked angrily.

"Well, we were desperate," Mya said. "It worked after a fashion. We got dad back...just not...you know...the one from our time zone."

Nathan walked up to Future Michael with a smile on his face. "Hello father. I trust all went according to plan?"

Future Michael smiled and patted his son on the head. "Indeed it did. You did well, Nathan."

"Care to explain, Michael?" Warren asked.

"Many years ago when Adonai, rest his soul, was training me I was summoned to the future. I never told anyone about it," Future Michael said.

"But why?" Warren asked.

"I could not risk altering the timeline. I had to make sure that all this happened. A responsibility I now pass to my younger self."

While Future Michael was talking his kids were inspecting their father's younger self. Poking and prodding him.

"Wow, it's so freaky!"

"He's just like in the photos, only real!"

"I can't believe he was this small!"

"So...you are my kids, huh?" Michael asked.

"Some of them," one of them said.

Future Michael continued to speak. "When Nathan warned me Hydra was planning on kidnapping me I knew the time had come. So I told him of what was about to happen and with his help, I was able to make sure everything went as it was supposed to."

"I knew how important this was so I made sure to follow father's instructions. Once he was captured I sent the invitations he gave me to mail to the Champions so they could meet his younger self. While they were preoccupied I went into their jet and disabled their communications so they couldn't call for the X-Men," Nathan explained.

"So that's why they wouldn't work," Angie commented.

"But you called us and said they were in danger," Betsy said.

"Yes. I was using my power to watch them and once they began to get close to Seattle I called you all," Nathan said.

"We picked him up on the way over, kid was hauling ass to Seattle," Logan said.

"Nathan, you should not have done all that. Lying to us and tampering with our equipment, those are some serious breaches in protocol," Ruby said giving Nathan a stern look.

"I was doing as my father instructed," Nate said with a shrug.

"You should have told us. Do you know how much manpower and time we spent trying to find him?"

Nathan gave her a dry look. "You of all people should know the importance of obedience to your parents. Isn't that why you try and act all big and tough like your father?"

Ruby suddenly turned into a living ruby. It reminded Michael of how Emma was able to turn into living diamond. She raised her hand and it glowed with a red energy.

"Mind saying that again? You think just because Michael spoils you, you can't be punished?"

Nathan didn't seem to be concerned at all. "I am not an X-Man nor am I trying to be one, so your rules don't apply to me. So power down already. Women with short tempers and big egos are so not attractive. I don't know what my brother sees in a prissy little thing like you."

"Shut the hell up you little shit! And don't speak to her like that!" Jay yelled, his face turning as red as Ruby's diamond skin.

"Don't speak to your brother like that!" both Michael and his future self said at the same time.

"Everyone, I am sorry for the worry I put you all through. But I had to in order to make sure the timeline wasn't changed," Future Michael said.

"Michael, you know the rules; we have to wipe your past self's memories. It's protocol."

Future Michael just smiled. "But in altering my younger self's memories you risk altering the timeline. Isn't that against the rules?"

Ruby got a flustered look on her face.

"I will accept full responsibility for this. Now if you'll excuse me, I must have words with younger me before we send him back."

Future Michael put his hand on Past Michael's shoulder and led him away from everyone else.

"Well, my mission is now over. But I am afraid yours is just beginning. Now I pass this task onto you," Future Michael said.

"Wait...this is all confusing," Michael said.

"It's time travel, what do you expect?" Future Michael stated.

"Why is this happening? What was the point of all of this?" Michael asked.

"Who's to say. But I believe this was meant to be. Right now you are in a dark chapter of your life. The pain of loss fills you up and eats at you. I know you fear the future. But do not be afraid. The future as you can see, is good. But I must warn you, getting here won't be easy. You still have dark days ahead of you and there will be times when giving up will be very tempting. But remember, if you falter, if you give up, all of this, our kids? None of it will come to pass. Soon you are going to be tested Michael, you must learn to forgive yourself if you are to pass. And remember, never trust a snake."

"What is that supposed to mean? What will I have to face? What test? If I know that and more maybe I can make this all better."

Future Michael did not answer. He got this look on his face like he was remembering something that happened a long time ago.

"I remember asking my future self that same thing. I remember the others telling me how a lot of people died over the years. I remembered thinking I could have saved them this future is to happen then you must stay on course. We can't risk altering time. What happens must happen. Do not fear though, you will not be alone; you will have your friends and family to help guide you. Now let's go back to the others."

They walked back over to the X-Men. Jay was now talking to Ruby who was scowling at him.

"Does he have a thing for her?" Past Michael asked.

Future Michael smiled. "Oh, he is head over heels for her. They both like one another but haven't made it official yet. Ruby is always trying to act older and more professional then she is, trying to live up to her father's expectations so Jay has to try and act more mature to impress her."

"Nathan doesn't seem to like her."

"Nathan loves his big brother and doesn't like to see him work so hard to impress her only to have her talk down to him. He gets his attitude from his mother."

They finally arrived back to the others. Several of them had begun to pick up the Hydra agents and group them together.

"Alright, let's send me back," Future Michael said.

"How?" Paxton asked.

"Mya, of course."

"I don't think that is a good idea, dad," Mya said.

"Sweetie, you can do it, I know you can. You brought me here and it is you who sends me back," Future Michael said.

"He's right, Mya. You can do this," Nathan said.

"Maybe we should get someone more experienced to do this. Someone with more skill," Ruby said, her tone slightly condescending.

Mya's face fell a little and she rubbed her arm looking a little hurt.

Nathan glared harshly at Ruby. "Maybe you should mind your own business."

"Nathan, manners," Future Michael chastised gently.

Nathan sighed. "At least I won't have to call her my sister for another seven years."

"What!?" Ruby and Jay exclaimed at the same time.

"Nothing, I sneezed," Nathan said.

"Dad, maybe Ruby is right. I don't want to screw up again," Mya said.

"You won't. You are the one who sends me back," Future Michael said.

"I do?"

"Yes. Just believe in yourself, okay?"

Michael took the time to say his goodbyes. He hugged all his kids and shook hands with the X-Men.

"You two really aged well," he said to Warren and Betsy.

"Thanks, darling. Unlike some of the other telepaths in the X-Men, I don't need to use my telepathy to hide my true age," Betsy said.

"But you have no problem using your telekinesis to smooth away those wrinkles," Warren joked.

Betsy gave him a withering glare.

"Take care, Michael. I can't tell you what you have in store. But I can say you make me proud," Warren said.

"Thanks, Warren. So...do you and Betsy have any kids?"

They both smiled. Betsy raised her hand and held up two fingers.

"Nice," Michael said.

"It's time," Future Michael said.

Michael stepped away from the others. Mya walked up to him. She raised her hands and began to chant. A glowing white symbol in the shape of a sephirot appeared on the ground with Michael in the future.

When Mya finished the chant, a glowing symbol appeared above her hands and there was a flash of light and Michael was gone.

"Well, that was fun," Future Michael said.

"Michael...maybe we should have told him...about Bastion, about Abreal and the spirits," Rickard said.

Future Michael put a comforting hand on Rickard's shoulder. "No, what must happen will happen. Before, the only thing that drove me was vengeance. Now I have a new reason to fight. Hope. And a bright future."

"All of this has happened before and now it will happen again," Nathan said.

Future Michael smiled at his son. "You did well, Nathan. Maybe you should rethink a career as an X-Man."

"I think I will just stick to being a freelancer. Much more enjoyable," Nathan said.

"Like we would have you," Jay said.

"Like I would want to be a part of a team that would let a complete tool like you join it," Nathan shot back.

Future Michael sighed. "One good thing about being kidnapped was it was a lot quieter."

* * *

><p>Michael found himself back in the healing pools.<p>

He took a deep breath and sat down.

So in the future he had twelve kids with Anna and helped make the world a better place.

But he had been warned there were still many tests to come and a lot of people would die.

The door opened and Adonai came in. "What happened? I sensed something."

Michael stood back up.

"Let's get back to training."

"I told you-"

"No! I need to train, I need to become stronger!" Michael exclaimed.

Adonai knew something was different about Michael. The vengeance in his eyes was now tempered by something else.

"What happened?"

Michael just smiled. "I got a glimpse of the future, is all. And it is good."

**Fusedtwilight: Michael has a bright future yes, but as the Doctor likes to say time can be re-written (bonus points to anyone who knows what I mean) can Michael makes sure this good future comes to pass? Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 23

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to Lisa my beta and thanks to the reviewers. Guess what? No Michael in this chapter. This is all about the Champions. We learn more about Franziska's past and a few of them find love.**

While Michael was training with Adonai the X-Men too were busy preparing for the battle with Bastion as well.

They knew a fight with Bastion was sure to be both intense and require everyone to be in their best form.

So all the teams had been training rigorously in the Danger Room. The X-Men used as many new and old training sequences to try and help prepare their young charges.

It was after a particular tough sessionthat many of the young X-Men were in the locker rooms changing. All of them feeling sore and tired.

Victor stood next to Rickard's stall as they showered. He was tempted to try and sneak a peek over his shower cubical but decided not to be rude (or risk being caught), so instead he decided to start a friendly conversation with him.

"So Rickard, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"No, why?" Rickard asked.

"Well some of us were planning on going out tonight to blow off some steam. I was wondering if you would like to join us."

Rickard thought for a moment. "Sure, sounds like fun."

Victor smiled. "Cool. We're meeting at the cafe at eight."

"Alright, I will see you there," Rickard said.

Victor did not mention the only one going was him. He wanted the chance to spend some time alone with Rickard all by himself so he told a little white lie. It wasn't like he could just flat out ask him if he wanted to go out.

Wayne and Devin had already showered and were getting changed. "So want to break out tonight and get into some trouble?" Wayne asked.

"Hell yeah. Hey Jake want to cause some mayhem?" Devin asked.

"Sorry guys, I'm going hunting tonight," Jake said.

"Dude, really?" Wayne asked.

"I need to blow some steam, everyone has been on edge lately and I need to let my inner animal out," Jake said.

"By eating Bambi?" Wayne asked.

"And Thumper," Jake said with a smile.

In the women's locker room Franziska and Angie were making plans for going out as well.

"You have no idea how happy I am to have another girl on the team. Don't get me wrong, I miss Michael and all but being the only girl on a team can suck," Angie was saying.

"Try being telepathic. It would be nice to not have to hear them when they are looking at my breasts," Franziska complained.

"We should go do something tonight, just the two of us. No boys," Angie said.

"That would be nice," Franziska agreed.

They were not the only ones. Lots of students were making plans to do something that night; some planned on going out, some planned to stay and watch a few movies or play some games.

Everyone needed to blow off some steam. Some would do it with a nice quit evening with friends, others by spreading some mischief, others by spending the night by themselves and enjoying some solitude and others who were hoping for a little romance.

Wayne and Devin:

A woman ran down a dark alley.

A group of men of ill-intent chased after her.There were several of them and she dared not stop. She had been on her way to her car when they came out and surrounded her.

She knew in an instant she was in trouble. Before any of them could say anything she ran through the gap in the circle as fast as she could.

She could hear them gaining on her. She was going to call for help when she felt someone tackle her.

"Got the bitch!" her assailant yelled.

They all began to jeer and chuckle like a pack of hyenas. Fear gripped her, she had taken lessons in self-defense but there was no way she could take on all of these guys.

She could hear them all talking, laughing about the things they were going to do to her. But then the man on top of her was gone, there had been a strange noise and a gust of wind.

"The fuck was that?" one of her assailants asked.

Just then a guy landed having flown from the sky, a pair of great big bat wings on his back.

"Stop right there!" he shouted.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!"

He spread his wings and the woman was reminded of the Creeper from the movie "Jeepers Creepers". Admittedly, the young man was a lot better looking and so far wasn't trying to eat her, but still those wings were creepy.

Just then a young boy appeared next to the bat kid.

"Dude, that is such a rip-off from Dark Wing Duck."

"What, no it isn't," the kid with the wings said.

"Yes it is, I used to watch the show when I was a kid."

"Shut up Devin," the bat boy muttered.

"Enough of this shit, fuck them up!" one of the assailants yelled.

They all charged at the pair. One of the punks brought his fist back to punch the kid with the wings. He moved out of the way, opening his mouth to clamp it down on the guys arm. His attacker yelled in pain. The others stopped and stared with looks of disgust.

The boy with the wings opened his mouth and the guy pulled his arm back. Two neat little holes were on his forearm along with teeth marks from the bite.

"He fucking bit me!"

"He fucking bit him!"

"Dude you fucking bit him! Sweet! Nice one, Wayne!" Devin cheered.

Wayne smiled showing off a pair of bloodied fang-like teeth. But then he made a face as if he tasted something sour.

"Type A- with a sourness that only drug abuse can bring. Blech."

"You're not going to be sucking my blood next, will you?" Devin asked looking a little worried.

"I only drink animal blood, remember?" Wayne reminded him.

Devin grinned. "So does that mean you sparkle in the sunlight?"

Wayne raised his hand showing off a nasty set of long nails. "I will cut you!"

"Kill them!" the one who was bit yelled.

They all charged at the duo. Devin disappeared in a blur punching and kicking more than half of them and then vanished before they could retaliate.

Wayne took on the rest; he used his smaller size to his advantage so he could easily dodge them and then use his claws to cut at their ankles and shins. He even used his wings to fight. When one of his opponents would become unbalanced his wing would extend and wrap around him, the membrane of his wing was like rubber and could not be ripped no matter how much the attackers tried to get free.

Wayne would use his wings to throw the men against the walls and knock them out.

Within moments these two young men had defeated several older men.

"Yeah, suck it!" Devin shouted, pumping his fist.

"Mess with Kid Devil and you will be burned," Wayne warned them.

They clapped hands and pounded fists. When they turned to the woman she shrunk away in fear.

"You okay, miss?" Wayne asked.

"What are you?" she asked.

"It's okay, we're the good guys," Devin said.

"But you are so fast, and he has wings!"

"Well yeah, we are mutants," Wayne explained.

"Mutants!" the woman yelled.

She got up and ran away from them as fast as she could.

"You're welcome!" Devin yelled at her.

"Well, that didn't go the way I thought it would. I figured there would be more gratitude and whatnot," Wayne said.

"I know. This is the eighth time we saved someone and they all treat us like we're the monsters," Devin said.

"Well, since being a hero is no fun, want to do something bad?"

"Sure. How about we go into a church and make them think you're the Devil?"

Wayne's face lit up.

"Hell yeah!"

They clapped their hands together and went to find the nearest church.

"Can you imagine how pissed Michael would be if he knew what we were doing?" Devin asked.

"Pissed enough he would snap like he did with Quire and Boris?" Wayne asked.

"...This will be our little secret, okay?"

Franziska and Angie

The two of them sat at one of the local cafes.

It was Franziska's first time there and after they got their drinks they sat down at one of the tables.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out with me Franziska. I am glad we can take this time to just talk without the guys hovering around."

"So am I. As I said, I like them, but they can be a bit much sometimes," she said.

"I know. Like Devin, did I tell you he walked into the girl's locker room and said he was lost?" Angie asked.

"And Wayne, he is always so nosy. Always listening in on people's conversations, it is so rude," Franziska said rolling her eyes.

"Enough about them, how are you?" Angie asked.

"I am fine. I really like it at Xavier's. I admit I was a bit nervous when I first came here," Franziska said.

"Everyone is, I remember when I first came to the school, I was so nervous. I didn't know any mutants and now I was surrounded by them. Has everyone been treating you good?"

"Yes. I admit there are some people who get on my nerves but you get that everywhere."

Angie took a sip of her drink.

"So what was it like for you when your mutation manifested? Mine was a bit dull. My parents immediately sent me here. I still talk to them, they didn't freak out too bad when they found out I was a mutant."

Angie's words were well thought out. It did not betray the nervousness she felt. Since Franziska had arrived at the school she had been polite, kind, and generous.But quiet and mysterious also; she never spoke of her life before Berlin. She never spoke of her family or what her life was like growing up.

Some had respected her privacy, knowing from experience that some things are best left unasked. Others had ignored the laws of privacy and hit her with a barrage of questions.

But no matter how much she would have loved to toss them out of a window with her telekinesis, Franziska never lost her cool. She simply politely informed them she did not wish to answer their questions.

Then if they continued to annoy her she would use her telepathy to make them leave her alone. Once she trapped them in an illusion they were eight-year-old girls with a love for "My Little Pony". They took the hint and left her alone.

Angie didn't want to be rude or find out what kind of illusion Franziska had for women who annoyed her.

Franziska knew full well Angie was trying to be both polite and discreet. She wasn't reading her mind but Angie was one of those people who had loud thoughts. A telepath could know all too well how some people's thoughts were harder to ignore because they had such open minds, their thoughts practically poured out.

Other people had minds that were quieter. Either because they were so simple, thinking wasn't their strong suit, or they had an amazing degree of control of their thoughts and feelings.

Franziska knew Angie meant well and appreciated her for not trying too hard to learn more about her. She knew Angie was well-known for being blunt and straight to the point, which at times bordered on being rude or made for an awkward situation.

"I...when I was human I had a very privileged life. My parents were both from noble bloodlines and their marriage was arranged. Four years ago my mother got sick and died. My father always doted on me, and after she died he became very protective of me. I hated it, I hated how I was never allowed to be alone, never allowed to even walk down the stairs without someone there to hold my hand."

"Sheesh, talk about crazy overprotective. I thought my dad was bad but yours is crazy." Angie clamped her mouth shut and took a deep breath of air. "Oh God, I am so sorry. That was inappropriate."

"No, you are right...he was crazy. After she died my father took to drinking heavily. It made being around him very difficult. When my power manifested...my father changed for the worse, he-" she broke off as a sob escaped her lips. A single tear fell down her face. The memories of those days still haunted her after all this time.

"He-"

Angie put her hand on hers gently. "It's okay, Franziska. You don't have to continue."

"I am sorry, it is just so hard. I should be able to talk about it after all this time," Franziska said.

"If there is one thing I have learned since I came to Xavier's is that we all share the pain that comes with being a mutant. But some of us have pain that is greater than the others. Some of us can share our hurt but there is some pain that can only be shared when we are ready to share it. Just remember you don't have to burden yourself with it, Franziska. We're here for you, all of us, me, the guys, everyone. So when you're ready, you can finish your story. I will be here."

Franziska smiled and wiped her face.

"Thank you, Angie. But I think I am ready to finally speak of what happened. I...I have held it in for so long. It is time I spoke to someone about it. As I said my father took to drinking after mother died. He became obsessed with keeping me safe. But when my powers emerged...he became angry with me. His drinking only intensified that anger. He began to become spiteful with his words; he blamed me for mother's death. He kept me locked in my room so no one would see me. I truly became a prisoner in my own home.

"My father didn't know I also had the ability to hear thoughts and move things with my mind. I could hear the thoughts in his mind. I soon came to despise him as much as he did me. On the night of the firsr anniversary of my mother's death,my father got horribly drunk. He came into my room as I slept and he attacked me. I remember waking up to a sudden pain in my back, I remember him incoherently screaming at me. Blaming me for mother's death and his drinking. He had a hold of both my wings and was trying to rip them off my back. He said he was going to make me normal.

"I had been secretly practicing using my powers; I was using my telekinesis to lift books and small furniture. I used my telepathy to listen in on the servants' thoughts. But I never tried to use my power offensively. Why would I? I had no reason to. But as I listened to my father's thoughts as he tried to rip my wings off, a horrible feeling of hate washed over me, so intense it almost eclipsed the pain I felt. I lashed out with both my powers. I attacked both his mind and body. He hit the wall so hard I thought I knocked him out. But his eyes were still open but they were vacant. I feared I had killed him but he was still breathing and he was drooling like a baby."

"Oh my God, Franziska I am so sorry," Angie said. "What happened then?"

"I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I packed some clothes and I left my home. I eventually made my way to Berlin. Father Maxwell took me in and with his help I found a place where not only could I learn to use my powers, but help people as well."

"So is that why you use your telekinesis to fly? Because of what your father did to you?" Angie asked.

"Yes. After his attack I was never able to use them in the same way as before," she said sadly.

"Maybe Doctor McCoy can help."

"I have already been to him. He said there was nerve damage."

"Maybe Josh can heal it? I mean, he helped grow David's heart back, he can heal anything, right?"

"But I don't want it to be healed," Franziska whispered.

"But why?" Angie asked. "You could actually be able to fly instead of using your telekinesis."

"Because it is my penance."

"Your what?"

"My punishment. After I moved into the Church I read in the papers that my father was in a coma. The doctors say he is brain dead, that he will never wake up." Her voice broke and she put her hand to her mouth. "I also read my older brother took control after my father went into his coma. I hope he takes good care of him."

"But he hurt you, he kept you imprisoned," Angie said.

"But he didn't used to. He used to love me and care for me and I just hate myself for what I did," Franziska sobbed.

"But it was in self-defense."

"I know, but I still love him; he is my father and I pray every day that he will wake up."

Franziska was full-on crying now. She had held onto the pain and sorrow of her family tragedy for so long that finally talking about it was causing all those long buried emotions to come to the surface.

"I just wish none of it happened. I wish my mother didn't die, I wish my father didn't become an angry drunk. I miss them both so much."

Angie stood up and walked over to Franziska and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't think like that. You were a victim, Franziska. Your father let his rage and grief take control of his life and spill into yours. Pain or no pain, he had no right to do what he did."

"I know but, I wish I could have my family back," Franziska whimpered.

"Sweetie, you have a family. Me, those stupid boys, and everyone else and the school. The X-Men are a family. And we will always look after you," Angie said.

Franziska wiped away her tears. "Thank you, Angie. I was afraid you would think me some sort of monster."

"I have seen plenty of monsters since I joined the X-Men. Trust me, you are not one of them."

Rickard and Victor

A few blocks away Victor was nervously waiting for Rickard to arrive.

He just got a text from him telling him he was on his way.

Victor wore an image inducer to hide his reptilian form from the other patrons. He had to be careful though, if someone bumped into his right arm they would know something was wrong.

The image inducer made him look human, but underneath the altered light particles, he still had green scaly skin and a monstrously large right hand.

He spotted Rickard walking into the room looking as amazing as ever. He kept his hair tied in a ponytail which Victor thought a shame seeing how he thought Rickard looked better with his hair loose.

God knows Victor had imagined many times running his fingers through his hair.

The only thing he loved more than his hair was his mesmerizing turquoise colored eyes. They were so warm and full of life. But they were just windows to his soul, which was even more vibrant and colorful.

Rickard walked over to Victor looking like a male model. Victor noticed he was getting a lot of looks from both the men and the women.

Victor stood up. "Hey, Rickard."

"Hey. Where is everyone?" Rickard asked.

Victor just smiled. "They bailed. Can you believe it?"

_"Please believe me! Please believe me! Please believe me!" _Victor thought to himself.

"Huh, that sucks. Looks like it is just you and me," Rickard said sitting down.

_"Yes! Thank you lord!"_

Victor sat down as well, happy this was actually happening. "I just dropped Angie and Franziska off a few blocks from here. I invited them to come with me but they said they wanted some girl time," Rickard said.

"Oh, that's cool. I am sure Angie is glad to have a girl to talk to."

Victor was actually happy the girls were not here. He liked Franziska and Angie, even if she could be a bit blunt. But he wanted to spend time with Rickard without anyone else being there.

They ordered some drinks and passed the time making some conversation.

"So, how is the arm doing?" Rickard asked.

"Still good. Hank has my old one in a jar of formaldehyde. It's cool and freaky at the same time," Victor said.

"It never ceases to amaze mehow the x-gene can be so diverse. Some get psychic abilities, some get elemental powers, some get animal transformations. Then there are the secondary mutations. I mean, I understand your basic abilities getting stronger. But what about the ones who develop a whole new ability?"

"Like Emma?"

"Exactly. How do you go from telepathy then to an organic diamond form?" Rickard asked.

"Well, when you are as beautiful and cold as a diamond it is bound to reflect in some way, right?"

They both chuckled. Emma was one of the most beautiful women at the school. She was known for wearing clothes that were always white but had a very sexual style to them. She was educated and powerful, being one of the most influential and talented telepaths to live. She was also known for her cold and calculating nature that in recent years had slightly waned to allow her to join forces with the X-Men when once she was their enemy.

"If you could have a secondary mutation what would it be?" Victor asked him.

"I manipulate sound waves, I don't need a secondary mutation," Rickard said.

"Oh, come on. There has to be something you would like to have."

"Okay...I would like to be a healer. With all the life and death situations we are involved in it is a shame we only have three mutants who can heal someone," Rickard said.

"Tell me about it."

"What about you?"

Victor was silent for a moment.

"Shape-shifting. It would be nice to not have to use an image inducer to go out in public."

"You shouldn't have to hide at all," Rickard said.

"I know. I didn't have to in my hometown."

"You are from Illinois, right?"

"Yeah, Fairbury. I had it easy there. People were so accepting. Our community was very close-knit and accepted me for being gay and a mutant. But anti-mutant hysteria started to spread and my parents sent me to Xavier's before I would have to face it."

"You are lucky to have such accepting and loving parents," Rickard said.

"I know."

Victor noticed a very well-hidden look of sorrow in Rickard's eyes. Victor knew about his history. How his parents disowned him after his car accident that killed his sister and boyfriend.

His eyes traveled to his right hand. He knew hidden underneath the watch was the scar from his suicide attempt. Rickard always wore something on his right hand to cover his wrist, a watch or a glove of some kind.

Unlike Victor who had an easy time growing up as a mutant and a gay one at that, Rickard had to go through much adversity and pain, having almost died in the process.

But before he threw it all away, the X-Men helped him get back on his feet and he managed to rise to the occasion and rebuild his life and start over.

It was one of the many things Victor admired about him.

They continued to talk for a little while about this and that. Victor asked him what Sweden was like and he listened as Rickard described how beautiful the mountains could be. Rickard also taught him a few words and phrases in Swedish. Just some simple ones like hello, goodbye, and of course a few curse words.

"So is there anyone special in your life right now?" Rickard asked him.

Victor got a little tense but didn't show it. "No."

What Victor didn't know was that Rickard was kind of happy to hear that. He knew he shouldn't feel that way; Victor had every right to have a boyfriend. But he couldn't stop this sense of happiness to know he was single.

This was ridiculous, of course. Lots of people told him he should go out with Victor, but that was absurd. Victor and he were just very good friends. Victor was very grounded and down to earth and he was very caring and trustworthy.

And yes, despite his reptilian appearance, Rickard did think he was a bit cute. Okay more than cute, he had a wonderful smile. Most people would be too distracted by his reptilian appearance to appreciate the true beauty Victor had.

"But...there is this one guy."

"Oh?"

"But he doesn't know I like him. And I am afraid to say anything because he is a bit older than me."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people crush on older guys," Rickard said.

"Well, he is twenty-two, so it's not like he is a lot older."

"But you are afraid he might not see it that way?"

"Yeah."

"Is he a good guy?"

"Very."

"Well then, I think you should tell him the truth. Nowadays you shouldn't wait to tell someone how you feel, especially in our line of work."

He would be lying to say a part of him was a little disappointed Victor liked someone. But as long as Victor could be happy then Rickard would not hinder him in any way.

Victor took a deep breath preparing himself for what was about to come next.

"Rickard...I have a confession."

"Hm?"

"I lied. No one was coming tonight; I made the whole thing up."

Rickard looked at him in surprise. "Why?" he asked.

"So we could talk alone...Rickard...you're the guy I like," Victor said, looking him dead in the eye.

Rickard felt a wave of shock wash over him. "Me?"

"Yes. You," Victor said shyly.

"But...we're just friends."

"I know but...I want us to be more than that Rickard."

"Victor, I don't think-"

Victor put his left hand on top of his. "You said it yourself, Rickard. In our line of work you shouldn't wait to tell someone how you feel. I never really got that until the Juggernaut snapped off my arm."

Rickard flinched at the memory.

"I have admired you for so long. But I was always afraid to tell you how I felt. I thought I was just going through some small crush. But I am tired of feeling this way. Bastion could attack us at any time now, before we even attack him. Everyone knows it will be one hell of a battle. I just can't stand the thought of us not at least trying to see where this can go."

"Victor...you know I am a student teacher. There are rules."

"I know. I won't beg you or pressure you into this. But I really do think we can make this work, Rickard."

Rickard was silent for a moment. The idea of being in a relationship terrified him. He had not had a boyfriend since the accident. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought.

But he had been so lonely for so long. Lots of people had made it clear they wanted to go out with him. But the pain of his loss kept him from ever committing to a relationship.

But unlike the others, he had not felt such a powerful connection to someone.

How much longer could he go on living like this?

Rickard smiled at him.

"Then let's give it a shot."

Jacob's P.O.V.

Jacob ran through the woods, his belly filled with the deer he recently ate.

He has been running through the woods for hours now. He was many miles from the institute.

Xavier owned a lot of land which was used for hikes and camping. Jacob had passed the boundary line a while ago, having left his clothes in a bag hidden in a tree.

He might just sleep out in the woods tonight. Things were so tense at the school right now, he could smell the tension in the air and it made his other self irritable.

He needed a break from civilization, he needed to embrace the other and give in to his primal needs.

That was what was taught in therianthropy class. It was for mutants like Jacob who had an animal-related mutation and had strong instincts.

It was taught by Rahne. She helped teach how to control the students' animal selves, to keep them from controlling the students.

They were taught to never cage their beast. It was a part of them, a representation of their primal desires, their most basic and animalistic of needs.

If they tried to repress it, if they never let it out and run wild, then it would build and build until the beastsnapped and went out of control.

He jumped from tree to tree, the sinews of his legs as strong as metal pistons, propelling him from branch to branch, his reaction time so enhanced that he scarcely landed on the tree limb before he jumped to the next.

It was dark out, but the moon shined brightly casting a faint luminescence. Not that he needed it, he could see in the dark perfectly fine.

He decided to get something to drink, he could smell moisture and heard the sound of water. He followed it and found a running stream.

He dipped his head down and drank from it. He happened to see my reflection. Even after all this time he still always felt a small surge of shock hit him when he saw his transformed state.

He was eight-feet-tall with snow-white skin, and matching fur. Tufts of fur grew on his forearms, forelegs, chest, and waist, which conveniently kept his junk from being seen. His hair became a great white mane and a tail grew from his back side.

His nails and teeth were longer and his eyes were yellow. He was almost a perfect duplicate of the true Wendigo that haunted the northern lands.

He caught a familiar scent. He followed it to a nearby tree. The stench of days-old urine lingered, a warning to the local fauna that they were in the territory of a mighty and dangerous beast.

Nicholas, also known as Wolfcub. Jacob knew his scent anywhere.

When his power manifested he looked like a typical wolf-man with pointy ears, and a fur covered body. But over time his mutation got stronger and now he had a more lupine form. His limbs were longer, his hands more claw like and his face more wolf like.

Hank believed it a result of secondary mutation; it was a once rare but now growing phenomena affecting the mutant community. Hank thought it was because the growing mutant population was sending some signal to nature which caused their powers to grow stronger to adapt to living in a hostile environment.

Jacob didn't get that worked exactly, but biology wasn't his forte.

He walked over to the tree. He grinned and aimed his manhood at the base of the trunk.

"Sorry, Nick."

He let loose a stream of piss, coating the base of the tree in the pungent fluid.

Nick and Jacob were good friends, but they liked to screw with one another. The next time Nick came this way he would smell that Jacob marked his territory, then he would repay in kind.

Their instincts would demand they fight to defend their territory and they would have a friendly wrestle in the woods. Jake would win of course. His Wendigo form was simply stronger and faster and more durable then Nick's lupine form.

But that is not to say the little shit wasn't helpless. He could be very sneaky and clever in a fight.

Nick was like Jake's little brother. Jake enjoyed teaching him how to hunt and trail. How to set traps and learn what was good to eat and what was poison.

Jake told him the stories of his tribe that he was taught growing up. They spent many nights wondering the woods, sometimes bringing a few others with them to hunt.

Nick looked up to him as a big brother. He didn't have any family; after his parents died he became a target for anti-mutant assassins, but was saved by Gambit and Chamber and then enrolled here.

He had a lot of difficulty adjusting to his nature. But Jacob took him under his wing (or in this case paw), and helped him. Rahne encouraged their friendship. Said it helped him learn control and helped teach Jake responsibility.

Not that Jake wasn't a stranger to responsibility, after his deadbeat dad left, he became the man of the house, having to take care of his mom and little sister.

After all this bullshit with the Sentinals was over he planned on taking Nick to Canada to visit Jacob's family. Jake had told them all about him and they can't wait to meet him.

After he finished with the tree he went back to the stream and washed his hands. He may be an animal now but that doesn't mean he lost all sense of hygiene.

He was about to go and run again when he heard the sound of a scream in the air, followed by the roar of a cougar.

Acting on instinct he began to run to the sound of the scream. He soon caught the scent of a woman and the scent of the beast. The trees flew by me in a blur as he ran.

The closer he got the better he could hear the sounds of a frantic beating heart and heavy breathing and the snarls and growls of a murderous beast.

In his Wendigo form his sight was enhanced so he saw what was happening even when he was miles away. There was a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. She held a long tree branch in her left hand, shaking it at the cougar that stalked her. In her right she held a hunting knife.

Even from this far away he knew the cougar was sick. Foam formed around its mouth and he could smell the disease in its scent.

Rabies.

Jacob had to wonder what she was doing out here all by herself. She was far away from civilization. He didn't smell anyone else nearby.

The cougar made a motion to jump at her, but Jake struck before it could. With a single jump he flew through the air, a giant white blur. He must have been more than thirty yards away but in his monster form it was more than easy for him to jump that far.

He easily caught the cat before it could pounce on the girl. It clawed at him; its nails slashed and struck but they did not cut him. He gripped its neck and easily snapped it, ending its life.

He tossed its carcass to the side and turned to face the girl. She stared at him in horror. A cougar was one thing, but Jacob was another. Her whole body was trembling. He had to give her credit; she was still holding her knife and branch.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you," he said to her. His voice was much deeper and gruff in this form.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, shocked he could speak.

"Are you injured?" he asked her.

"I...I...no," she said, still holding onto her weapons.

"I mean you no harm. I heard you scream and came to help. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" he asked.

"College project. Studying local plants and fauna. I have been camping out the last couple of days," she said.

"Not very wise to camp with just a knife," he said.

"I packed a rifle, a taser, and some mace but I left it at my camp," she said shakily. She looked him up and down, her eyes roamed over his body in curiosity.

"What are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jacob."

"Jacob? But that is a human name," she said.

"What makes you think I am not human?" he asked with a grin.

"Wait...you're a mutant."

"Yes. This is my other form."

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"Letting my animal loose. Getting in touch with nature. Saving helpless women from rabid animals."

She flushed with indignation. "I am not helpless!"

"Oh yes, I can see. That is a very deadly looking knife, I could tell that cougar was most afraid."

"Listen, you giant bear-ape thing! I do not appreciate your sarcastic attitude. Yes, I made a mistake in forgetting my mace or my rifle. But I have done this on my own plenty of times before, so can it!"

He smiled finding her temper amusing.

"Well, forgive me. Allow me to escort you to your camp. Just in case you happen upon another wild animal."

"Fine whatever!"

She turned and began to walk away. He followed her. She put her knife away but kept the tree branch. She didn't have a flashlight so she stumbled quite a bit.

He sighed and reached down and picked her up and she let loose a loud, piercing shriek

"What in the hell are you doing?" she ranted.

"I can see perfectly in the dark. I can follow your scent all the way back to your camp," he said.

"Oh...okay."

Jacob ran the rest of the way there. She hid her face in his chest and he grinned. Her camp wasn't too far away. He set her down and gathered some wood for her to start a fire. She had a tent and a yellow jeep was parked to the side. He could see several bags inside it.

"Well, I can see you have everything under control," he said.

He turned and went to walk away. But suddenly her hand was on his wrist. "Jacob, wait!"

He turned to look at her.

"I know this might sound odd but...can I study you for a while?"

She blushed at the surprised look on his face.

"I am a zoologist. I find you to be fascinating. I was wondering if I could get some hair samples. Take some notes?"

"Sure," he said.

She ran to her Jeep and grabbed a bag and pulled out a kit. She opened it up and grabbed some vials and a pair of tweezers and took some hair samples. She got a ruler and took measurements of his nails and teeth. She shined a light in his eyes to see how they would react and asked him questions about his physical abilities.

As she went to work he found himself admiring her looks. She wore a pair of tight fitting jeans, a red button shirt and brown hiking boots. He smiled as her hands traveled over the tufts of fur over his wrists, ankles and chest, commenting on how soft his fur was.

Her hands felt his bare skin, she commented on how tough it felt compared to normal skin.

He admired the curve of her neck which was slender, and her scent which was like vanilla and lavender with a small hint of soap.

She opened her book and began to write again in it. She was backing up when her foot got caught on a rock and she stumbled. His tail shot out and wrapped around her waist, the tip resting gently on her left breast.

"Easy now, woman," he said.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "You know you're kind of beautiful, right?"

"You're easy on the eyes yourself," he said.

His tail tightened a little and the tip gently caressed her breast. But she didn't seem to notice.

"No. I mean it's just...God, I am sorry. I mean that as a specimen you are very beautiful. Like a tiger or bear or-"

"A cougar?" he asked.

She gave him a dry look. "Sure. Ever since I was a little girl I have always loved animals; my dad worked at a zoo. I loved being able to meet them with my dad there to teach me about them. I loved watching discovery channel programs about animals in the wild. I am a nature nerd."

"Aren't all zoologists?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess," she said.

He let her go and she watched with fascination as his tail uncoiled from her body and moved through the air.

"Want to see something really amazing?" he asked.

"What? Can you fly too?"

"Do you see wings?"

"Do you have poison?"

He laughed at the eagerness in her voice. She really was a nature nerd.

"Just watch."

He turned back into his human form. In a matter of seconds he shrunk down to his normal six feet. His skin returned to its tanned color, the tufts of hair receded into his body. The hair on his head turned black and his eyes returned to their normal color. His tail was absorbed into his body.

"Oh...my," she said.

Her eyes traveled up and down his body. Her mouth fell open in shock.

He walked over to her and placed the palm of his hand on her face. "I never caught your name."

"Pamela," she said. Her pulse picked up and her scent changed to a spicy flavor.

"Well Pamela, I think you are very beautiful also. Tell you what, how about I give you some more samples?"

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. His tongue gently pushed past her lips and invaded her mouth. She did not resist him, her hand instead found its way to the back of his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair.

When he pulled back her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard.

"Wow, that was some sample," she said.

She let out a little squeak of surprise as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the tent.

"Wait until you try the main course," he said.

"But...I don't have protection!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay, you're not fertile. I would smell it."

"Really? That's amazing! I wonder if it's your mutation's way of helping find a mate. Can you sense if a woman is barren or not? Can you sense if she has disease? Oh, do you go through heat?"

"Pamela."

"Yes."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Less talk, more studying," he said.

He stepped into the tent and laid her on her sleeping bag. He zipped the tent shut behind them and began to help her take her clothes off.

"I just have one last question."

He sighed. "What?"

"Can we do it in your animal form?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "You want to have sex with me in my eight-foot monster form?"

"Well, it doesn't count as bestiality since you are a mutant...and I do think you are super hot in your beast form."

He thought for a few seconds. "We'll see."

By the time he was done with her Pamela was in no mood to try anything freaky. It was in the early hours of the morning when he awoke, the scent of their lovemaking still filled the tent.

She was fast asleep, still worn out from their activities. He got out of the tent, careful to not wake her.

He had plenty of experience sneaking out the morning after a romantic rendezvous, so she never awoke.

He went through her bags and after finding a pen and paper wrote down his cell phone number and placed it on the window of her Jeep.

He urinated around a few trees to keep any predators away from her camp, just to be safe.

He then shifted into his Wendigo form and took off for the school, not wanting to be late.

There are many ways to let your animal out and tap into your primal instincts. Jake just happened to use the one way everyone enjoys.

Later that day the Champions all met up at lunch.

Devin and Wayne got in trouble when it was learned they scared a practicing choir into thinking a demon was flying around a church and as punishment had to help clean the black bird for a month.

Franziska and Angie squealed in delight as Rickard told them he and Victor were going out now. They were already planning their first official date as a couple and everyone could tell Rickard was really happy.

And when asked why he had shown up so late for class and what happened to him last night, Jacob just smiled and said he did some intense study on nature.

Though he did grin when he received a text from a girl asking him for another _study night._

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the final battle with Bastion begins and Michael's training take a spiritual turn when he meets the source of his power.**


	24. Chapter 24

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 24

**Fusedtwilight: Happy fourth of July everyone!**

**Thanks to my beta Lisa and all you wonderful readers. This chapter Bastion makes his move against the X-Men and Michael looks inside himself to learn how to master his power.**

Havas was not an angry man by nature, nor was he bitter.

But when Adonai Malakh stole all his research and threatened his life, Havas found himself craving revenge.

Ever since Adonai raided the ruins they found and destroyed it so they couldn't recover anything, Havas had become obsessed with finding anything and everything related to the Cheyarafim.

His quest led him to Egypt. A friend of his told him of a cave that had been found hidden within a rock formation. Skeletons had been discovered inside. Skeletons with wings.

Telling no one he immediately made his way to Egypt.

The cave had no signs of anything special. It was not a tomb, or a holy sight. The skeletons had been found hovering around an odd black crystal formation.

There were writings on the wall; they had been scratched on in a hurried fashion, as if the ones who drew them were afraid or desperate to finish them before they died.

They had already run tests on it and discovered the crystal had something inside it.

Something humanoid. Something that also had wings.

What was inside it? Why would they bury a body in such an unordinary place? Why not bury it someplace more proper? And why were there so many dead bodies carrying weapons?

Had the body inside been someone important? Were the people who hid it away trying to protect it?

Havas didn't know, but he intended to find out.

Adonai may try all he liked, but Havas swore he would reveal the secrets of the Cheyarafim to the world.

Even if it cost him his life.

* * *

><p>Michael sat outside in a meditative pose.<p>

Adonai walked around him in circles.

"Focus Michael, clear your mind. Let go of your emotions," Adonai said.

"Easier said than done," Michael said.

"What you are trying to achieve is no easy task. It took me many years to do this."

"All you have been having me do is meditate. How can I focus when all I have been eating is bread and water?"

"You need only what is required. The archistratege state is when we are able to tap into the full power of our potential. You tapped into that power when you faced the Juggernaut," Adonai said.

"I don't really remember what happened. I willed myself to summon as much as my power as I could and then I was drowning in light. When I came to, he was defeated."

"Your survival instincts helped you tap into it. A risky move. Had you lost control you may have attacked your friends. In order to master this you must be as emotionless and perfect as a marble statue. But you are too filled with rage right now."

"No I'm not. I am perfectly tranquil right now," Michael argued.

"No you're not. You are seething with rage. With vengeance. If you try and go into the archistratege state then you will revert to your bestial form. Where the the archistratege is about order and control, your beast form is about chaos and abandon."

"So what should I do?"

"Continue meditating. Before you can complete your training you must learn to activate your true power," Adonai said.

Michael sighed. "This is going to take a while."

"Just focus. With the archistratege you will have more than enough power to take out Bastion. The stars themselves tremble at the might of its power," Adonai explained.

"I don't get it though. What is the difference between that monster form I took and this? You turned into a monster as well when we fought. You didn't lose control."

"Because I have had a long time to learn to control that form. Until you learn to master your emotions I do not recommend it or else you might go berserk again."

"Right, so no giant monster angel form. Got it," Michael said.

"Just keep meditating. Discipline your mind, control your emotions, look deep into yourself, and find the source of your power," Adonai said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the mansion the X-Men were preparing for their big mission.<p>

The time had come for them to attack Bastion.

They would travel to South America and take down Bastion and his army of Sentinels and Purifiers.

All active X-Men were called in for this one; it was sure to be one of their toughest missions.

Gambit, Nightcrawler, Omega Sentinel, Thunderbird, Polaris, Karma, Colossus, Magma, Storm, Rogue, Magik, Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Cannonball, Sunspot, Dazzler, Bishop, Havoc, Psylock, Shadowcat and Sage would all be going.

They were the best fighters the X-Men had.

They were all in the War Room planning for the attack.

Hank had everyone's attention.

"In the past several months there have been more and more Sentinel signals. So many in fact we were unable to keep a proper count. Last I checked it was well into the thousands."

"Why didn't we attack sooner?" Sam asked.

"Because of their radar," Karima said. "I have been able to tap into their network and learn about their defenses. Bastion is using his knowledge of the future to use tech that is generations ahead of ours. Before we would even have time to land with our stealth on, we would be blasted from the sky."

"We have had our best minds working on new stealth technology to compensate. We believe we have finally added the proper upgrades to get us there and back," Hank said.

"You believe you have?" Alex asked.

"Well, when dealing with technology you can never be sure," Hank said.

"Ah, I feel so good about this mission already," Rogue said.

"X-Men, we have to make sure we defeat Bastion once and for all. He was created in a world filled with hate and ignorance, a world where mutants were killed or put in camps. A future where humans who have a dominant X-gene are sterilized. Thanks to efforts from our future selves, that future was avoided. But if Bastion has his way then all our efforts will have been for naught. Do what you must to stop this creature my X-Men, the future once again rests in your hands," Xavier said.

* * *

><p>Michael was still trying to meditate.<p>

Adonai told him before he could fully master his powers he had to find inner peace.

Most people had an entire lifetime to achieve that. He did not have that luxury, however.

He needed to master his power so when he finally fought Bastion he would reduce him to dust.

"Come on Michael, speed it up. You need to hurry up," Adonai said.

Michael sighed.

"You know I can't just flip my emotions off like a light switch. I need time."

"I don't expect you to turn them off, smartass. I expect you to control them, there is a big difference. And time is not on our side."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Today something is about to happen. Something major."

"What?"

"Today the X-Men will cease to exist."

"What? What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I have foreseen this day. Today the X-Men will do battle with their nemesis. But there will be no victor. Both sides will cease."

"What? Why didn't you say something?" Michael panicked.

"Because I could care less about the X-Men, they mean nothing to me," Adonai said.

"The X-Men are the only things that stand between the humans and mutants fighting!"

Adonai laughed. "Boy, you have a lot to learn. I have watched the humans for centuries. When they want to fight a war, they will find a reason. Religion, love, greed, faith, land, money, hate, vengeance, fear. It is in their nature. Mutants are no different. Magneto may like to think mutants are more evolved but the truth is they are no better than the humans. After mutants inherit the earth it will only be a matter of time before they start fighting one another for the same reason humans do."

"That's not true! Yes, humans have a tendency to fight over petty things and so do mutants. But the X-Men help prevent that! If it weren't for them there would already be a war! The X-Men exist to keep peace between humans and mutants," Michael argued.

"Yet their lives are filled with violence and fighting."

"Of course they are! Do you think peace is so easy! God, you know what your problem is, Adonai? Or Yahweh, or whatever the hell you call yourself? You think just because you have lived so long and are so powerful that you are some expert on the world and humanity! But the truth is, you're just a tired old man burned out on life, so eager for death he could care less about the world or humanity!"

Adonai wrapped his hand around Michael's throat and lifted him in the air.

"If I didn't have so much invested in you I would gut you right now!"

"Either way, you are still a shell!"

Adonai glared at him, as his eyes burned with a fiery light. He dropped Michael who struggled to catch his breath.

"Fine. You want to help the X-Men, you will. There is another way to achieve the archistratege state."

"How?"

"You must look deep within yourself, deep within your soul. You must confront your emotions and find the source of your power."

"And how do I do that?" Michael asked.

Adonai reached into his pocket and pulled out a black seed. He held it out to Michael who took it in his hand and examined it. "What is this?"

"This seed is toxic. If one ingests it they will enter a coma and possibly die."

"...And...why did you give it to me?"

"If you want to make this move along quickly, then the quickest way is to go on a spiritual journey. And the quickest way to do that is to enter a death-like sleep. By entering the border between life and death you will be able to traverse the inside of your soul, the spiritual manifestation of your essence. There you will find the source of your power."

"And possibly die," Michael said quoting him.

"Don't worry. Your healing powers will keep you from dying," Adonai said.

"You are sure?"

Eighty percent."

"What about the other twenty?"

"Always room for error."

"Right." Michael looked at the seed and set his resolve. This had to work. It had to. The future depended on it.

Michael popped the seed into his mouth and swallowed. Several seconds after he did an uncomfortable burning sensation began to form in his belly.

The world began to blur around him and he felt himself swaying. He fell backward but Adonai caught him.

"Sweet dreams kid and good luck, you will need it, believe me."

Adonai picked him up and carried him back to the mansion. He remembered long ago when he fought for the right to claim his true power.

It had not been very pleasant.

* * *

><p>Michael opened his eyes.<p>

There were dark clouds in the sky. Storm clouds.

The air had that smell that comes with rainfall, the ground felt moist and damn. He sat up and looked around, he was in a vast field littered with hills and spotted with flowers.

Despite the gloomy clouds and the bitter chill in the air, it was all rather beautiful.

Michael stood up, he was shirtless now and only had on a pair of white cotton pants with a yellow sash.

"So this is my soul? Now I have to find the source of my power. Wherever that is."

Michael saw a hill taller than the rest, there was a beam of sunlight that fell on top of that hill. He decided to climb up it, figuring the sunlight was some kind of sign. And if it wasn't he could still climb it and see if he could see anything in the distance. It was so tall, almost mountain-like.

It took a while, it was a large hill, not to mention wet, so every once in a while he would slip and almost fall to the ground.

When he finally did reach the top of the hill, he found something most odd.

It was a tree. Its bark was white like snowand the sunlight that managed to fall from the sky caused it to sparkle slightly. Its leaves were a luscious green and twenty types of fruit grew from its limbs, each of the fruit was a rich color like precious jewels. In front of it was a small pond with several lily pads on its surface.

"Okay, I think I found something."

Michael looked around. He had a good view of the area, for as far as he could see it was nothing but an open field with smaller hills. He could not see any other trees or anything else that might be a clue.

"Alright, a tree with fruit...obvious where this is going."

Michael walked to the tree, wandering around the pond until he was at its base. He reached up and was about to pick one of the fruits.

"'But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, thou shalt not eat of it. For in the day that thou eatest thereof thou shalt surely die," Michael quoted.

Just as he was about to grab an apple something shot out from one of the branches and wrapped around his wrist. It was crimson colored, and had the feel of something scaly that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

A second appendage slithered down and Michael realized it was the head of a very large and nasty looking snake. It had yellow eyes and it appeared to be grinning, which Michael was sure snakes didn't do.

"Hey," the snake said.

"Um...hi," Michael said uncertainly.

"How you doing?"

"Good...you?"

"Pretty good."

"So...nice weather."

"Not really, place looked all bright and sunny until a few months ago. We had a serious storm of anger and pain that almost drowned the whole place," the snake said.

"Okay...so...can I have a fruit?"

"No, that would be bad."

"How bad?"

"I'd have to kill you." The snake opened its mouth in a grin and Michael saw some very nasty looking fangs that were dripping venom.

"That would be bad," Michael said.

"For you."

Michael pulled his hand away and the serpent let him go.

"I mean, I can't just let you eat from the tree without passing some tests."

"Wait...isn't that the exact opposite of what happened in the Bible?" Michael asked.

"This isn't Eden and I am not that serpent. I guard this tree. You want to eat from it then you must pass the tests."

"Okay. How many are there?" Michael asked.

"Seven, one for each sin," the snake said.

"Of course. So if I pass I can eat from the tree?"

"Yes."

"And you won't stop me?"

"Nope."

"Nope as in you won't stop me, or nope as in you will try and stop me?"

The snake just grinned.

Michael sighed. "Alright, what must I do?"

"First you must face each sin, in the order in which they have a sway over you. From the lease powerful sin to the strongest."

"Okay, so which sin am I facing first?" Michael asked.

"Sloth."

"And where is sloth?"

"Behind you."

Michael turned around. He didn't know what he was expecting, maybe some kind of demon. thatever he did not expect. A bed was not one of them.

"A bed?" he asked.

"I did say weakest to strongest. You are not slothful at all, you are a very hard worker so this sin is very weak and manifests in a weak form," the snake explained.

"So what do I do with it?"

"Beds serve a number of functions, though sleeping is a common use. Why don't you try it out, it looks comfortable."

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the trial?"

"Indeed. Congratulations, you pass the first test."

"Yay...I guess."

The bed vanished.

"Alright, now onto greed."

* * *

><p>The X-Men had been expecting many things when they arrived at the Master Mold facility.<p>

They had managed to land without being detected and made their way to Bastion's hideout without being discovered.

Once they got inside they found dozens of Sentinels waiting for them. After several minutes they were all taken down.

"Something is not right," Bishop said.

"What do you mean, we just kicked some serious ass!" Sunspot exclaimed.

"No, Bishop is right. There should be thousands of Omega types here. These things look like they were taken from random parts that were lying around," Sage said.

"Where are Bastion and the Purifiers?" Cyclops asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Storm said.

Just then all the TV screens in the room turned on, revealing a sneering Bastion.

"Ah, X-Men. Sorry I could not be there to welcome you to my home."

"Bastion!" Cyclops yelled.

"Ironically enough, I am on my way to your school. Had you stayed there I would have come to you. But don't worry, I left you a little surprise, to make sure you don't get away this time."

A missile suddenly launched from a hidden panel in the wall. It shot out and exploded in a shower of blood that hit Magik. White runes began to glow all over her body.

"Oh fu-"

Before she could finish a white portal appeared, tentacles and clawed hands shot out and grabbed her pulling her in.

"Illyana no!" Colossus yelled.

"What did you do to her, Bastion?!" Cyclops demanded.

"Just some well-paid money to some dark wizards to banish her. Don't know where and don't care. Couldn't let you teleport away before I gave you my gift," Bastion said.

"What gift?"

"The same give I have to offer all mutants. Death," he said with a sinister smile.

Jean had a sudden realization then.

"It's a bomb!"

* * *

><p>Bastion watched as the screen showed the outside of the facility.<p>

There was a flash of light and a massive explosion, for several miles there was nothing but destruction. Where once there had been beautiful trees there, now there was nothing but ash and a black stain on the earth.

"I was going to say death, but it's the same damn thing I guess," Bastion said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Xavier's eyes snapped open.<p>

"No!"

He quickly took off Cerebro and left the chamber. Hank was outside waiting for him.

"Charles, wh-"

Before he could finish Xavier cut him off.

"Hank, red alert. Lock the school down. Bastion is on his way."

"But what about the others? What happened to them?"

Xavier was silent.

'Oh my stars and garters."

* * *

><p>In Westchester, the humans went about their day, soon to learn that they were about to be caught in a battle that would have a great impact on them all.<p>

Anna was in her room; she was still grounded because of her stunt at the dance.

She noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She looked out her window and saw something odd.

A dark dome had begun to form on the outskirts of town. She stood up and looked out her window, she could see people peeking out their windows or walking out of their houses to see this phenomena.

"What the hell? That's where...the school is!"

She instantly ran outside, ignoring her parents who demanded she get back in. She grabbed one of her brother's bicycles and began to peddle toward the dome.

* * *

><p>"The towers are online, sir."<p>

"Obviously," Bastion said.

"And our troops have already begun to converge on the institute."

"Perfect. Tell them to wait for our signal, it is best to gather our forces before we strike. That way we need not drag this out any more then need be," Bastion said.

"It was genius to plant that bomb there, sir."

"I know. I was hoping to use Seraph. It would have been wonderfully ironic. But a hydrogen bomb does the same trick. And to think they actually thought we didn't notice that Karima wasn't hacking into our system. She didn't know we hacked her operating systems to make her think we were still there."

"With the majority of the senior members dead, taking down the rest should be child's play."

Bastion gave the Purifier a stern look. "Do not underestimate them. They may be children, but they have been trained by the X-Men. They have fought the same foes as their teachers, so do not think just because they are children they will go down easily."

The Purifier bowed his head. "Of course, sir."

* * *

><p>Anna finally arrived at the base of the dome.<p>

Police and ambulances were on the scene. Apparently the dome had cut into some buildings, cutting them in half or destroying them completely.

Some brave people walked up to the dome, some were throwing rocks at it, others were touching it and many were taking pictures with their cell phones.

Anna walked up to the dome and touched it, it didn't have a temperature, and in fact if it wasn't for the physical force she felt when she touched it, she would think there was nothing there.

Just then something landed next to her. She jumped in shock and looked down, seeing a dead bird.

"They do that."

Anna looked up to see a boy no older then twelve looking at the bird. "They fly right into it. You'd think they would try to avoid it. Maybe they can't sense it or something."

"What happened?" she asked nodding to the dome.

"I don't know. One minute everything is cool, then this black veil comes down from the sky and then things are getting destroyed and people are freaking out."

The kid walked up to the dome. He looked at it fearfully.

"I heard someone saying it was mutants. That school is on the inside. You think the X-Men are in trouble?"

"Maybe. But I know one thing. If anyone is fucking with them they are in deep shit. I date one of the students there and I have seen them in action. They are not to be messed with."

* * *

><p>The people outside the dome were scared.<p>

But the people inside were positively terrified.

Everyone was in a panic; it didn't help when random people on the streets or in gas stations and grocery stores turned into black and purple colored robots.

Some people fled inside their homes, some took refuge in a church, or in the police station.

The police were doing their best to keep order. Luckily none of them had anything to fear, they were not the ones under attack.

Outside the gates of the Xavier Institute, hundreds upon hundreds of Sentinels gathered. The Purifiers were with them, or what was left of the ones who had not been transformed.

Bastion stood amongst them all, his hands behind him as he stared at the school with a hungry predatory look.

"Today, humanity fights back. Send in the first wave," Bastion instructed.

"First wave!" one of the Purifiers yelled.

Twenty Sentinels flew toward the school, crashing through the gates. The school was under lockdown. All the windows had been covered by metal glass shields making it seem like a prison.

The Sentinels flew forward, and they were about to fire when all of a sudden there was an explosion of pink smoke.

When it cleared they saw several teams of young X-Men and among them were the Champions.

"Who's ready to fuck shit up?" Devin asked.

* * *

><p>Down in the sub-basement, Xavier was being helped by Hank.<p>

The students were being guarded by some of the remaining X-Men in the shelter. Over the years the mansion had been attacked numerous times (and destroyed numerous times), so when they finally began to become an official school and students began to pour in they decided it would be wise to build a shelter to keep them in, in case of another attack.

It had been a very wise move.

Xavier could sense the fight outside, he could sense the student's fears inside the shelter and even sense what little mind the Sentinels had left.

"I've scanned the dome and I saw that it covers half the is made by three towers built at certain points. The only way we can get out is if we take out those towers," Hank said.

"But of course they are guarded," Xavier said.

"Of that I am sure."

"We'll have Megan teleport the students to safety. After they are all gone then we can work on the towers."

"I am afraid that won't work."

"Why not?"

"The towers keep the area locked on a quantum level. In effect, we are now in our own little form of sub-space. Megan can teleport anywhere in the dome, but not out of it."

"Damn. Then we must go for the towers," Xavier said.

"The problem is there are so many of them and so few of us; I don't think we can spare anyone."

"Henry, I think that plan of ours we discussed would come in handy now."

Hank looked at Xavier, his face serious. "You mean the exoskeleton?"

"Yes."

"Charles, you are of course aware of the dangers of using that."

"I know. But my students are in danger, Hank. I won't lose any more of them," Xavier said firmly.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Michael said with disgust.<p>

"What?" the serpent asked.

"These tests! Sloth was a bed, gluttony was an all-you-can-eat buffet, greed was a box full of gold, and envy was just papers to have me adopted by a family! These trials suck!"

The serpent shrugged, or did something that must have been a shrug seeing how he didn't have any shoulders. It was more like it bobbed its head. "The stronger the sin the stronger the trial, but it is always the final three that are the most interesting."

Before Michael could ask what he meant, someone called his name.

"Michael!"

He turned and saw Anna, much to his surprise. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

"Anna? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Adonai brought me here, he said you needed me."

She kissed him then, his grip around her waist grew tighter. He hadn't seen her in so long, how he missed the feel of her lips, the scent of her skin.

He then noticed she was wearing a white summer gown that clung to her body perfectly, showing off all her curves.

"Michael, please take me," she whispered.

"Home?" he asked.

"No. Me, know me as a man can know a woman."

A jolt of shock and lust washed over him. Was she asking him to have sex with her?

There had been times when they had made out heavily. Anna always told him she was on the pill and that she wanted to have sex. But Michael always turned her down, much to both of their frustrations. Michael had sworn to God he would remain pure until marriage, and Michael was raised to honor his oaths to God.

But after all this time away from her, after seeing her in such a provocative dress, maybe...maybe.

He kissed her with great passion, his hands moved to cup her buttocks firmly.

"Stay with me here, forever, in this place where we will both be safe. Safe from humans, mutants, Purifiers, Sentinels, and our own family. We can live in bliss and joy for all time. You and me, as Adam and Eve did in their Eden," she whispered

Michael and Anna continued to kiss. The serpent smiled, he knew the child would pass the first four trials easily. He was annoyingly pure like that. He was a hard worker, he did not overindulge himself, he did not desire material things, and he had little to feel jealous of others.

His family's love and rough treatment helped mold him and kept him pure.

But the final three?

He was still a young man, and like all young humans, the temptations of the flesh were especially powerful and his desire only built and built inside of him.

Even if he did somehow beat this test, which, judging by where the illusion's hand is right now, he won't. The next one is sure to do him in.

Michael felt like he was on fire. He wasn't glowing white so he wasn't covered in angel fire. Anna's offer was tempting, so tempting. But...he...couldn't!

"Anna, stop!"

"Why, don't you want me?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I do, but not like this. We can't stay here. We have friends and family who need our help. We have a bright and shining future waiting for us. A family of our own, I won't abandon that."

Anna faded away. Michael began to panic, fearing something had happened to her. "Anna? Anna!" he called her name.

"Congratulations child, you passed the fifth test," the serpent said.

Michael turned to look at him. "Test?"

"Of course. Lust. The one person who makes your blood burn and your flesh tingle in all the right places. Anna. The girl you love."

He said love like it was something dirty.

"So...was she not here?"

"No, just an illusion based on your desires for her. Only two more to go."

"Two? You mean wrath and pride, right?"

"Indeed. Next you will face the sin of wrath which will take the form of the person you hate the most."

The water in the pond began to bubble and foam. Michael took a stance, thinking he was about to face Bastion. But the figure that rose from the pond was not the bastard robot.

But it was someone Michael was all too familiar with.

Himself.

"What is this?" Michael asked.

"The one you hate the most," the serpent said.

"That's right," the other Michael said. He stepped out of the pond, spreading his wings. He was a mirror of Michael, even wearing the same clothes. "And I am going to enjoy this immensely."

* * *

><p>"Look out!"<p>

The students dodged as one of the Sentinels fired off a rocket from its arm.

Elixir stayed behind the battle, guarded by Rockslide and Jubilee. He wanted to fight with the others but he was a healer; his job was to heal anyone who was badly injured.

He noticed Wallflower using her pheromone powers to keep some of the Sentinels at bay; they were human enough to be affected by her power.

For a moment Elixir felt pride that she was doing well all by herself, only for the pride to turn to horror as a Purifier snuck up behind her and shot her in the head.

"Laurie! NO!" he yelled.

He ran as fast as he could, the Purifier had a sick smile on his face as he shot her several more times for the sadistic pleasure of it. Elixir rammed into him, causing them both to tumble to the ground.

But the Purifier was soon on top of him, a knife in his hand, he slashed at Elixir, cutting his face. He felt the blood slide down his cheek but it quickly healed.

The Purifier tried to stab him again, but Elixir brought his hands up and caught his arm.

"Die, you mutant filth!" the Purifier seethed.

Elixir glanced to the side and saw Wallflower's body. Rage exploded inside him, red as blood and black as night. All he wanted to do was kill! To make this man pay for taking her from him!

Jubilee and Rockslide were just about to save him when they saw something both amazing and horrific. Elixer's normally metallic gold skin turned black as ink. He let out a roar of anger and the Purifier screamed as sores, blisters, and boils began to appear on his face. His eyes rolled up in his head and foam gushed from his mouth and he fell to the side, dead.

Elixer got up and went to Wallflower's body, cradling her. "It's okay, I can bring her back, I can save her like I saved David!"

He placed his hands on her but nothing happened. "Why won't it work? WHY WON'T IT WORK?!" he yelled.

"Josh, you should-" Jubilee placed a hand on his shoulder, only to pull it back as painful sores grew on it.

"Don't touch him, Jubes," Rockslide said.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked.

"I think something in him snapped. Look at his skin, look how he killed that guy. His power has changed."

"But we need him to heal us!"

"Yeah, don't think that is going to happen now," Rockslide said.

The fight raged on, no one took notice of what happened with Elixir or Wallflower.

Hellion had a telekinetic hold of four Sentinels, but a nearby Sentinel saw this and shot a laser that cut off his forearms.

He let out a terrible scream of pain, and the barriers he used to keep the Sentinels restrained vanished. They aimed their weapons on him and began to blast him.

Wind Dancer saw this and used her power to blow them away, she then picked up Hellion and carried him away. She took the scarf she wore around her waist and ripped it, wrapping it around his wounds to stop the bleeding.

Kid Wendigo and Wolf Cub were fighting together. "Bet I can kill more then you!" Wolf Cub challenged.

"You're not an apex predator yet, pup," Kid Wendigo said with a smile.

He picked him up and tossed him and a Sentinel that was flying through the air. He watched with pride as Wolf Cub tore the Sentinel apart, ripping out its throat before decapitating it.

Kid Wendigo began to wrestle with a large Sentinel. Its chest opened up revealing a glowing core. It blasted him, knocking him to the ground.

The Sentinel morphed its hand into a blade and was about to bring it down on him, when a smaller shape jumped in front of him. Blood hit Kid Wendigo in the face, its scent frighteningly familiar.

When his eyes healed from the attack he saw Wolf Cub on the ground, a deep and profusely bleeding wound on his chest.

"NICK!"

Kid Wendigo shoved his fist into the Sentinel's chest and ripped out its glowing core and shoved it into its mouth, when it exploded more than half of its body.

Kid Wendigo turned into his human form and knelt by Wolf Cub's body.

"Nick, oh God, you stupid boy!"

Wolf Cub just grinned. "So...much for...being...an...apex...huh?"

He went still. Kid Wendigo let out a howl of grief and turned back to his monster form, eager for blood.

Ice Man, Karma, Guardian, Match, Chamber, and Tazmin were working together to herd a large group of Sentinels together. Once Ice Man gave the signal they all got out of the way as Rickard focused every sound and multiplied it into a single concussive blast focused on the Sentinels, the whole area was muted but the battle raged on.

The sound beam tore through the air, like a torrent of wind. It tore the Sentinels to pieces, completely atomizing them.

"Way to go, Skald!" Speed Demon exclaimed. He noticed Skald was breathing heavily. "Are you okay?"

"That took a lot out of me, I can only use an attack like that three more times," Skald panted.

Tazmin whirled around, her vortex had a pink look to it as Pixe had doused it with her dust, its effects didn't have much effect on the Sentinels, but the Purifiers were soon hallucinating.

They were soon taken down by Monet, Surge, and Specter.

Guardian and Kid Devil were fighting a Sentinel, she froze it with her telekinesis and Kid Devil used his sharp claws to rip off its head. He scowled at the smell of the black fluid that leaked out of its severed head. Like rotten blood.

"Wayne, look out!" Franziska yelled.

A Sentinel had flown behind him and shot a laser that blew a hole in his left wing. Kid Devil fell to the ground, using his good wing to float and crash to the soil, while Guardian used her power to crush the Sentinel's insides and toss it away.

She flew down to help Kid Devil. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it will heal I-look out!"

He pushed her out of the way, because another Sentinel had appeared behind her and had been about to attack, but Kid Devil shoved his claws through its chest, then sliced off its head.

Guardian was surprised to see this side of him. To her, he had always been funny and goofy Wayne. But now she was seeing a darker side, a side that was dark and lethal.

Kid Devil was feeling pretty dark, lots of Sentinels had been destroyed, but a lot of young X-Men had been killed as well: Wallflower, Wolf Cub, Quill, DJ, Rubber Maid, Tag, Boreas, Skin, Synch, and so many more.

A Sentinel stood over Trance's body, Quill had been protecting her but then he was killed by the Sentinel. It was about to kill her when a concentrated plasma beam hit it in the head and caused its head to explode.

Xavier stood holding a rifle. He wore a pale blue suit that allowed him to walk.

_-To my__ students!- _he said telepathically.

All the students grabbed the wounded and the deceased. It broke Xavier's heart to see so many of his precious students dead.

"Pixie, take them inside the school."

"But, professor!"

"Do it! They have spent too much time around the Sentinels. Their mutant damping fields have weakened them. Trust me."

Xavier loaded up his rifle and began to walk forward.

"Bastion! Come face me, you wretched pile of filth and hate!"

"Wow, Xavier is a real badass," Rockslide said.

Pixie teleported the students back into the school to be treated.

Xavier waited, holding his rifle. None of the Sentinels attacked, they merely waited.

Then Xavier saw him. He flew through the sky, and a pair of metal wings grew from his back. He landed twenty feet from Xavier.

"Charles Francis Xavier. The heart and soul of the X-Men. You are brave to call me out, brave and stupid," Bastion said.

"You won't claim any more of my students lives, Bastion!" Xavier shouted.

Bastion smiled. "Oh, really?"

Two Sentinels walked out carrying a figure between them.

"Jay!" Xavier gasped.

Jay was held by the Sentinels, his wings had been ripped off and he was badly beaten.

"Let him go, Bastion!" Xavier demanded pointing his rifle at the Sentinel.

"Of course," Bastion said.

He snapped his fingers and the Sentinels let Jay fall to the ground. Jay looked at Xavier. He could feel the winged teen reach out to him with his mind.

_-Sir, tell my family I love them, and tell Michael I-"_

He never got to finish, one of the Sentinels morphed his hand into a gun and shot Jay right in the head.

Xavier stared in shock. Then he gripped his rifle in his hand.

"You will pay for that!" he promised.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Bastion said

* * *

><p>Michael ducked as his other self tried to punch him.<p>

He brought his leg up to knee him in the gut but his doppelganger blocked it.

"Figures you can't fight worth shit!" the doppelganger said with a sneer.

"Shut up!" Michael yelled.

"Or what are you going to do?" it asked. "We both know you are useless. Always getting kidnapped and almost dying. You couldn't even save your own family!"

"Shut up!" Michael yelled. He threw a ball of angel fire at the doppelganger but it just got absorbed by him.

"Like I said, useless."

He brought his fist back and punched Michael right in the face.

They continued to fight, all the while the doppelganger made his snide comments.

"You never should have left the attic; it's where you belonged, no one got hurt until after you left!"

"I said shut up!" Michael screamed.

"Make me!" the doppelganger roared.

He threw himself at Michael. Pinning him to the ground he began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"This is what you deserve!" the doppelganger seethed. "All the pain and death is your fault!" Michael saw white light every time a fist connected with his face. "You are weak! Pathetic! A loser! You should be dead! You will be dead! No one will die because of you ever again!"

The doppelganger began the strangle him, its eyes filled with such rage and hate.

The world began to blacken. Michael tried to burn him with angel fire but it did not work.

The serpent smiled, pleased it was about to end.

Michael refused to give up, he could not! The X-Men needed him! His friends needed him! The future he went to, his family, none of it would happen if he gave up.

_"Soon you are going to be tested Michael, you must learn to forgive yourself if you are to pass. And remember, never trust a snake."_

The words of his future-self rang in his head. Ever since then Michael had tried to understand what he had meant. His future-self had obviously been trying to tell him something, a very important answer to a very important question.

_Forgiveness? Snake?_

Michael felt something pass over his eyes, like a second pair of eyelids opening up. They then flashed a luminescent gold and the world changed.

Michael could see inside of the doppelganger now; it was a raw bubbling mass of hate. But it was connected to Michael through a string. Michael glanced out of the corner of his eye, and the serpent watched them with a smile.

But the stuff inside it was...darkness, pure darkness of the void. But there were colors inside the dark, they were muddy and sickly like a poison that would eat at your soul. The snake was...evil, it was the only word in Michael's mind that seemed to make sense.

"Enough!"

Michael caught the doppelganger's fist and pushed him off. His face was filled with pain but he got back up.

"It's true, it's all true!" Michael cried. "I hate myself more than anything in the world! I hate myself for not being strong! I hate myself for not saving them! I hate myself for never standing up to my father! I hate myself for always being kidnapped! I hate myself because I am supposed to be some badass omega-level mutant and I am so fucking pitiful!"

He glared at the doppelganger.

"But I am tired of hating myself. I am tired of blaming myself for things beyond my control. I am tired of letting my hate turn me into something I am not." Michael threw his hands up in the air. "I will not fail! I promised to avenge my family! If I fail then I will be failing them as well! I know they would want me to move on! The one good thing about me moving out of the attic was I was finally able to bond with them! We were finally a family, I finally earned their love and I will never regret that!"

The doppelganger began to fade, a smile on its face.

"So this is what peace feels like?" it asked, sounding relieved.

The doppelganger vanished and Michael healed his own face. He turned to face the serpent who did not look pleased. "Last test. It's time for pride."

* * *

><p>Back in the mansion the X-Men were treating their wounded. Elixir was still in shock and the Cuckoo sisters tried to telepathically snap him out of it but he was too far gone in grief and rage.<p>

He stayed by Laurie's side, holding her hand, whispering how sorry he was.

Guardian, who had experience working with people who suffered severe emotional trauma, said trying to force him out of his funk would only harm him. He needed to overcome his pain in his own way in his own time.

Beast was giving vials of Warren's blood to the injured.

Beak and Angel were helping them, their children were in the shelter while their parents helped the X-Men.

Several of them were studying monitors watching Xavier fight.

"Damn it, we should be out there helping him!" Ice Man said.

"No, this is part of the plan," Hank said.

"What plan?" Warren asked.

"We knew there was a possibility Bastion would bring the fight to us. We also knew that we would not stand a chance against the forces Bastion made. Our only choice was to find a way to take down as many of the Sentinels as fast as we could. Bastion may have been able to make an army of cyborgs. But a cyborg can never be fully machine, just as they can never fully be human."

"What do you mean?" Ice Man asked.

"Their human minds. Charles Xavier, the most powerful telepath to have ever existed. Nature has blessed him with a mind that can overcome the mind of any living creature. But even he could not take out thousands of minds. At least not alone."

"Cerebro," Emma said with realization.

"With Forges help we designed a suit that would not only allow Xavier the ability to walk, but also had a built-in cerebro in it."

"So now he can take out all the Sentinels!" Bobby said with excitement.

"Not quite. The best way to destroy Bastion's army is through Bastion himself. He is connected to every Sentinel unit. As you know, psychic energy is capable of disrupting electronics. So if you take Xavier's power, multiplied by ten with cerebro, then poured into Bastion, Charles could very well take them all out. But the only problem is Charles has to get close enough to Bastion to do that," Hank said grimly.

"But that's suicide!" Emma said.

"He knows that."

* * *

><p>Xavier dodged Bastion's blast, the suit helped give him speed and agility above normal.<p>

He fired his rifle at Bastion, but Bastion summoned a barrier to block the blasts.

"Do you feel like a young man, Xavier? I imagine all those years spent in that chair of yours must have left you feeling quite useless. But now you must feel like a god!"

"I admit, I am quite delighted to be walking again, but it will be nothing compared to how I feel when I defeat you!" Xavier yelled.

Xavier grabbed a knife that hung from his side. He charged at Bastion and tried to stab him. Bastion dodged the knife, his sensors told him it was made from vibranium and would easily cut through him.

Bastion transformed his arm into a blade and right when Xavier was about to stab him in the head, Bastion pierced his chest.

Xavier dropped his knife and Bastion smiled.

"I cannot tell you how...happy I am. An emotion I never thought I would feel. But I have evolved, Charles Xavier. Evolved to the point where I can feel joy in killing you mutants! So killing you, the good shepherd, the man who unites mutants, and the man who would be remembered by millions for generations, a beacon of hope...well, I dare say it is arousing. Too bad I don't have those parts."

Xavier grabbed his head with his hands. "You're not my type."

Xavier began to pour his power into Bastion. Had he been a human mind this would be much easier, luckily his machine mind was similar enough to a human's where Xavier knew what to do.

"You think if I die this will end? I am but a man, Bastion! A man who dreamed of a world where mutants and humans live in peace! A dream that now fills the minds and hearts of millions! Kill me if you must! But know this: my dream will never die! It will be fought for and defended! If I must die, I will die knowing my legacy will endure! And I will die knowing I took you with me!"

"What...what...are you doing?!" Bastion demanded.

His systems were going haywire. Xavier was somehow accessing his files! His connection to the other Sentinels!

"Something I will hate myself for doing. I know many of the Sentinels are victims of yours. That they did not ask for this! You made them forget who they are, and you tried to erase their humanity! Perhaps that is a blessing, so what I am doing now could be considered a curse."

"You're...what?!" Bastion demanded.

"Making them remember."

Blood began to pour down Xavier's nose. But he did not stop. Not even when the screams started.

One by one the Sentinels began to scream. Xavier's plan was working. One by one the Sentinels began to remember. And they remembered the pain of their memories. The pain of what they lost, who they were, and the inhuman transformation they endured flooded back and to escape it, they began to self-destruct.

The sounds of explosions filled the air, almost drowning out the screams.

"No! NO!" Bastion yelled.

He began to activate the fail-safe programs and the screams stopped. But much to his anger, more than half of his Sentinels were gone.

Xavier could do it no more. The stress of his attack and the injury he suffered took too much out of him. He stopped his attack. Blood leaked from his nose, mouth and eyes.

"Tell me Bastion, how many did I kill?"

Bastion pushed him off his blade. Xavier closed his eyes and lay on the ground motionless.

"Not enough ,old man!"

* * *

><p>The X-Men were scrambling to get ready to leave.<p>

They knew they had to strike now while Bastion was recovering.

Beak was going with them, and he already had his aluminum baseball bat ready.

"Beak, get back here now or else I will country-fry your ass!" Angel yelled.

"I have to go! They need my help!" he exclaimed.

"I need you! Your kids need you!" she screamed, tears ran down her face. Angel had endured many hardships in her life. It left her very cynical and jaded.

But now here she was terrified she was going to lose the one good thing that had happened to her, the guy who made her happier then she cared to admit.

Beak took her hands in his. "I love you, Angel Salvador. I promise you I will come back. Then I will take you and the kids, and I will marry you and give you the life you deserve!"

He placed his beak on the side of her face, it was his way of kissing her.

"Beak, let's go!" Hank yelled.

Beak turned and ran to the X-Men who were going out to fight. He turned his head back to yell to her.

"I promise I will make an honest woman out of you, Angel!"

"Beak! Get back here you retard!" she yelled. She watched as the X-Men vanished in a cloud of smoke. "I love you," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Bastion stood over Xavier's body.<p>

"Clever move, Xavier. Very clever. You destroyed more than half my Sentinels and you even managed to disable the mutant dampening fields. Clever." He held his blade over Xavier's head, preparing to sever it from its body.

He was about to attack when his scans detected a ripple in the fabric of space.

He looked up to see Pixie had teleported the X-Men above Bastion.

"X-Men! Take them down!" Beast roared.

* * *

><p>Michael stared at the serpent, a victorious look on his face.<p>

"Sloth, gluttony, greed, envy, lust, wrath. I beat them all! So bring on pride and I will beat it too!" Michael yelled.

The serpent was silent, just watching.

"I am Michael Bronson! I am Seraph! I am the greatest warrior ever! I am the one who will destroy Bastion! There is nothing I can't do! I am the heir of Adonai! I am the legacy of a once-proud people! So bring on the next test, you ugly snake!"

"Fail."

Michael suddenly felt deflated. "What?"

"You failed the last test. The test of pride. That little speech wasn't exactly humble," the serpent said with a smile.

"But I...that was..." Michael fell to his knees. "I failed...I failed."

"No one ever passes the last test. No one can beat pride."

Michael looked at the serpent. He could still see inside him. Still see the dark void within him. He didn't know how, but he knew the serpent didn't belong in this place, this paradise.

"What are you?" Michael asked.

"I am the-"

"Don't lie to me! You don't belong here! I know it! I see your evil!"

The serpent gave him a hard look. "You see inside me? How?"

"I don't know. But all I know is, you are not welcome here!"

Michael raised his hand and shot a bolt of angel fire at the snake. It let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. There was a puff of scarlet smoke and a man stood. He had russet colored skin, scarlet hair, and wore a ruby colored cloak. But his evil remained unchanged.

"Clever boy!" he sneered, his teeth were like a piranha's.

"Who are you?" Michael asked again.

"I am the lord of hell...well...one of the lords anyway. I am Mephisto!"

"Satan?" Michael asked, feeling fearful.

Mephisto smiled, as if sensing his fear. "One of my names, yes. But let's not worry about that. Yes, you failed. But that doesn't mean you should go away empty-handed."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I can give you back your family, your parents, your siblings. I will bring them back, good as new. For a price."

"What price?" Michael asked.

"Your soul. You are such a pure spirit, yours would be one of my prized possessions!" Mephisto said. "All you have to do is say yes and I will bring them back, good as new. You can be a family again, give them the life they all lost."

"No!" Michael said immediately.

Mephisto frowned. Usually when he made deals like this no was not something that was usually said. "But, you did not even-"

"I do not need to think! The answer is no! I miss my family, I miss them so much! Had you come to me before the trials I may have said yes. But I know my family is in heaven now with God. I would not deny them the glory of His light just to satisfy my selfish needs!"

"Ungrateful child! How dare you piss on the memory of your family?!"

"No, I honor my family. I will not give up the future I visited. A bright and beautiful future. Get thee behind me Satan, you will not fool me with your trickery!"

"Pass."

The voice that spoke was like a lion's roar, deep, primal and powerful. Yet it was also like the sound of rain on your roof. Light, soothing and calming. It was a voice that could lead entire nations that enforced discipline and obedience. Yet held the promise of protection and love.

A bright light shone from the tree. Michael shielded his eyes unable to look at it. He heard Mephisto scream in agony.

"No! I could have tempted him had you given me more time!" Mephisto yelled.

"Demon. You lost the bet. The child resisted your offer. You have served you purpose. Now return to the pit!"

Mephisto's screams died away.

Michael was about to look and see what was going on when the voice spoke.

"Look not upon me Michael Bronson, for now you posses a sight too keen to look upon me and not suffer."

Michael felt something move over his eyes, like a second pair of eyelids closing.

"Now, look upon me child. You are safe."

Michael put his hands down and looked at the tree. It burned with angel fire, but there was a being inside the flame. Great wings stretched out of the fire, beautiful, pure white that shined with a holy light. The wings were attached to a humanoid figure. Michael looked as close as he could, the figure was tall, and it had a strong well-built body that made Michael think of Peter or Adonai.

Its eyes were as yellow as the sun and just as bright.

"You come here looking for power?" the figure asked.

"Yes. I need to fight in a great battle and I need power to protect my friends and family!" Michael said.

"But you already have great power. Greater then you know, greater than Adonai. He thinks your power flows from his bloodline alone. He is not aware of the true power you wield. He forgets he alone did not make you."

"Are you the source of my power?" Michael asked.

"That I am, as well as Adonai's. When he did the trials it took him much longer to pass. Your soul is more pure then his so the tests were easier to pass for you."

"But I failed the seventh," Michael said.

"As the demon said, no one passes the last test. Pride is a sin too strong to be beaten, it brought down even the Morningstar. But the rules say seven tests must be passed, so to compromise, this eighth one was made using Mephisto."

"He said this place didn't always look so gloomy."

"Look around you child. Has it not changed?"

The being was right. The sky was no longer dark but a light gray, the ground was now drier then it had been before. Even the flowers seemed to have become more vibrant.

"This is your soul world, a reflection of you. When you lost your family the pain and rage affected this world. But after learning to forgive yourself it has retained some of its former glory."

"I don't understand. Who are you? What are you? You say you are the source of my power but you seem to have your own individuality. Are you one of the Empyreal Spirits?"

"The Empyreal Spirits and I are both the same, and different at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"You will know soon enough. If you desire power I will give it to you. But power comes at a price and at a great risk."

Several tendrils of fire extended from the tree and lifted Michael up off the ground, slowly bringing him closer to the tree.

The closer he got to the fire and the being inside it, the more he felt...energized. He could feel the being's power; it seemed as if the air itself shook from the weight of it.

He was not cold, yet his skin broke into a cold sweat. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and yet Michael felt a feeling of serenity and peace.

All he had to do was let go, and all the pain would be burned away.

But then there were the sounds of battle that broke his trance. He looked down into the pond and saw to his shock and horror the X-Men fighting the Purifiers and Sentinels.

"No!" He broke free from the tendrils and landed on his feet. He ran to the pond and looked into it. "No! I am too late! It's starting! I have to go now!"

"But you have come so close. If you leave now you will not have attained the power you sought," the being said.

"Power means nothing if I lose my friends. You are right, I have more than enough power. I am sorry for wasting your time."

Michael focused on healing himself. The way he figured, if he did that maybe he could heal himself of the poison and wake up.

"We will meet again child, sooner than you might think."

* * *

><p>Michael sat up with a jolt.<p>

He was in his room, Adonai sat by him.

"Did you do it?" he asked.

"No. I turned it down."

"What? Why?"

"I don't need the archistratege to beat Bastion. They are being attacked now!"

"I know, it is on the news. A dome has appeared around Westchester, cutting it and everyone in it off from the world."

"Then we have to go. Now!"

Michael got up. He noticed then a suit of armor was propped in the middle of his room, holding his spear.

"Like it? Made it for you. Made from firmamium. You can channel you angel fire right through it," Adonai said.

"I can't wait to try it out," Michael said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Havas was going over his notes.<p>

They had found a series of words written on the wall of the cave.

But it was the same word over and over again. He used every language expert he could find. But finally and what little notes on the Cheyarafim he had he used to translate the word.

He wondered why they would write it over and over. What could drive them to carve this one, single word in a cave that only held a odd black crystal-like object.

He stared at his translations hoping he was not mistaken.

What was so special about the name Abreal?

**Fusedtwilight: Oh no, Havas has no idea what he is messing with! Next chapter Michael enters the fight, can he stop Bastion? Please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 25

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to all you readers.**

**Well this is it! The big epic clash between Michael and Bastion. Who will win? And what dark force will return to terrorize the world?**

Michael finished putting the armor on.

It was made from firmaminium but it did not look like the chunk of multicolored rock and metal Adonai had shown him months ago.

It was the color of polished silver with the shoulder, knee, elbow and chest pads being a deep blue color. The symbol of the X-Men was the color of gold and set proudly on his chest.

It was easier to get into than he thought it would and lighter than he expected. He looked at himself in the mirror, going over every detail.

"You like it?" Adonai asked. "I had it built and designed specifically to your measurements."

"It's perfect, thanks. So this is it, huh?"

"Yep. Forty days ago you began your training, preparing for the day when you would avenge your family. Are you ready to do this?"

Michael looked in the mirror. "Yes."

Adonai smiled. "Good. But perhaps you should have finished mastering the archistratege state."

"No time, I need to go help them now. I can take the vambrace off now and with the amount of angel fire I will be able to summon I will be able to turn Bastion into a smoldering pile of slag."

"But what about the dream you had? Where he was about to kill you?"

"The future can change, right?"

"Not all the time."

"Yeah well, I visited the future. And I have twelve kids, a beautiful wife, and a perfect world. And I doubt I helped make that world by sitting on my ass doing nothing."

"You've changed a lot kid. You're not the same doe-eyed child I took in."

Michael looked at himself in the mirror. Wearing his armor, holding his spear, he almost looked like those old pictures of the archangel he was named after.

His eyes no longer had the same innocence they once hard. They were hardened and stern, Michael felt a pain in his heart when he realized his eyes reminded him of his father.

Michael had to wonder what he would think if he could see Michael now. Would he be proud? Or sad to see him in such a state?

"No, I'm not," Michael said.

* * *

><p>The mansion looked like a scene from hell.<p>

Bastion surveyed it from the sky.

The X-Men had taken Xavier's body away back inside the mansion before anymore damage could be done to it.

Bastion had expected seeing their mentor brought down would demoralize the mutants. Instead it seemed to have energized them, given them the will they needed to fight on.

Bastion had underestimated the bond all the students had with Xavier.

Xavier was their teacher, friend, and in many cases, a father. He gave them a home, a safe haven, a place where they could be a new kind of normal, where they could be themselves and find a new family stronger than the ones that many had lost.

Seeing Xavier fall had not broken their spirit like Bastion had hoped. It enraged them, and rage can be a very potent fuel.

X-23 and Blut were working together.

Blut formed a large sphere of blood and threw it at a Sentinel. It shot forward with amazing speed, blowing a hole through the Sentinel's chest and going on to hit four more Sentinels.

Blut ran at the Sentinel and brought up his leg, a blade made from his blood exploded from his ankle and Blut severed the Sentinel's head.

"This is so much fun! I haven't had this much fun in ages!" he yelled looking feral.

"Calm yourself, Blut!" X-23 yelled.

"Oh don't worry X, I won't go berserk and try and kill the students...again!" Blut laughed and continued to fight. Several tendrils of blood shot out from his back and wrapped around a group of Sentinels.

X-23 shoved her claws into the face of a Sentinel and used the blade on her foot to cut off the head of another.

She frowned when she saw Blut ripping the Sentinel's to pieces.

"And they say I am messed up."

Skald was fighting by himself, using his power to blow the Sentinels to pieces.

But then he noticed Tazmin had been captured by a group of Sentinels using cable wires to shock her.

He ran to her rescue, using his power to blow them away. He helped Tazmin get free of the cables and she smiled at him. But then she saw one of the Sentinels appear behind Skald.

Parts of its face were missing from when Skald's sound wave tore off its human flesh and metal exoskeleton. Making it look like a gorier version of the Terminator.

"Look out she yelled!"

Skald spun around. He held up his right hand defensively. But the Sentinel had morphed its hand into a blade and severed his arm.

He yelled in pain and fell to his knees. The Sentinel was about to strike again but Anole ran at it, pulling his arm back and throwing it full force at the Sentinel, completely tearing the upper body to pieces.

"Rickard!" he yelled.

He and Tazmin tended to Skald's injury.

"My arm!" Skald shouted.

Anole ripped off his shirt and tied it around his arm to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh no," Tazmin whispered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you patched up," Anole said.

"I am missing an arm, I am not like you; I can't grow back limbs."

Anole smiled and held up his right arm. "So what? I have an arm strong enough for the both of us. Besides, look on the bright side, at least you have one good arm. Keller lost both of his."

* * *

><p>Anna was outside staring in shock.<p>

The police had formed a barricade and pushed everyone back behind it.

Police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, news vans they were all here trying to keep order.

Just when Anna thought things couldn't get any crazier, a white plane landed.

It was the Quinjet of the Avengers. Earth's mightiest heroes.

People cheered and began to take pictures. The ramp to the jet lowered and several of the Avengers disembarked.

There was Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Giant Man, Wasp, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Falcon.

The police officer in charge walked up to them, amazed he was meeting the Avengers. He talked to Captain America, telling him the situation. Giant Man and Iron Man went about scanning the dome with their equipment.

People watched amazed as Iron Man instructed Thor to attack the dome. Thor charged up his hammer and attacked the dome, hitting it with enough force to shatter a mountain.

The dome didn't show so much as a crack.

"How can this be? No force in the world can withstand Mjölnir!" Thor exclaimed.

He began to charge up his hammer again but Iron Man stopped him.

"It's no use, Thor. This dome is Quantum-irresolvable. It is capable of adapting to any attack, unlike every other barrier we have encountered we managed to destroy using brute force. But this is different. This is a barrier that can dodge our attacks."

"But it hasn't even moved," Quicksilver complained.

"I was speaking in metaphor. The barrier isolates what is inside from the rest of our dimension, making it its own little world in there. We could continue to have Thor hammer at it, but that would take hours."

"We don't have hours, we need to get inside and figure out what is going on," Captain America said.

Anna couldn't hear what they were saying but she wished Michael was here to see this. She wondered if he had seen the news yet. All the reporters and people were downloading this onto the internet; she was sure half the world knew by now.

"Hey look!"

Anna gasped. Several feet from the Avengers, Michael and Adonai appeared.

"It's Adonai Malakh!"

"Who's that kid in the armor?"

"Looks like a World of Warcraft reject."

"He's hot!"

"Isn't that the kid from YouTube?"

Anna couldn't believe what she was seeing; she had to get past the barricade to get to see him. The guards were too busy looking at the Avengers to be paying attention to the crowd. If she timed it right she could make a break for them.

Michael and Adonai stared at the dome.

"Adonai...what is this?" Michael asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

"I thought we were going to the mansion?"

"We were...this is odd." Adonai touched the dome, he tried reaching inside but felt nothing. Not a single thought, which should have been impossible, unless the dome was somehow keeping his mind from touching the others inside in which case it was much more advanced than the typical barriers.

"Excuse me."

Adonai and Michael turned to see the Avengers had noticed them and walked over.

"This is a restricted area, get back with the other civilians," Captain America said.

"My name is Michael Bronson, I am a member of the Xavier Institute and a member of the X-Men Youth Division. The Institute is under attack by the Purifiers led by a robot from the future by the name of Bastion."

"And why is Adonai here?" Iron Man asked.

"What, aren't you happy to see me, Tony?" Adonai asked with a grin.

"Congratulations on coming out by the way. I always thought when you did it would be from a different closet," Iron Man said.

"Oh very clever, Tony. Glad to see all that shrapnel in your chest hasn't killed your sense of humor along with your sex life," Adonai said.

The Scarlet Witch stepped forward with a frown on her face. "Enough of this! We have no time to bicker! The X-Men need our help!"

Adoani stepped forward and took her hands in his.

"Forgive me, my Scarlet Mistress. Tony and I have had a rivalry for many years. Our companieshave been competing to be the best since before he was born."

Her face turned red, Adonai was giving her his most handsome and charming smile. Just then Quicksilver appeared in a flash that reminded Michael of Devin. He took his sister's hands from Adonai's and glared at him.

"Keep your filthy hands off her!"

"Listen, you two need to clear off and let us do our job," Captain America said.

"We are trying to get inside. Adonai was supposed to teleport us to the mansion, but for some reason we are out here."

"I was aiming for the school but we bounced off something. The school is no longer in this dimension," Adonai said.

"The barrier is Quantum-Irresolvable. It isolated the school from our dimension," Giant Man explained.

"Ah, of course. I was trying to teleport to a place now outside our dimension. My bad."

"Can you get us inside?" Michael asked.

"Michael!"

Anna came running towards them having fled past the barricade and dodging the cops. She jumped at Michael wrapping her arms around him.

"I am so glad you are here!"

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"I saw the dome and knew something was up so I came to check it out. I tried to call the school but there is no connection."

Hawkeye walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Alright kid, you need to leave this is-"

Before he could finish Michael pointed his spear at his face.

"Get your hands off her before I remove them myself," Michael warned his eyes flashing a yellow color.

Hawkeye slowly backed up.

"Easy son, we are on the same side," Captain America said.

"Michael, what' s happening?" Anna asked.

"Bastion has made his move. Adonai is going to take me inside so I can help the others," Michael said.

"You're going inside?"

"Yes, I have to. This is what I have been training for."

He kissed her on the lips. "When I get back I promise I am treating you to a candlelit dinner. I have missed you."

She smiled. "Kick some ass, Michael."

She backed up and Michael walked over to Adonai.

"Ready?" he asked.

Michael nodded. Adonai put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, shouldn't you take us with you? We can help!" Captain America said.

"Sorry, mutants only," Adonai said.

"But we are mutants," Quicksilver said pointing to his sister and himself.

"Don't care."

Adonai and Michael vanished from sight.

"What an absolute ass!" Quicksilver said.

"He is handsome though," the Scarlet Witch said.

"Amen to that sister," Black Widow said.

"The kid is a bit of a looker too," Wasp said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? He is."

"Yes he is," Anna said with a smile. "And he is all mine."

* * *

><p>Adonai appeared several miles from the mansion in the woods on the property.<p>

"You missed again!" Michael said.

"No, this is the right place. We are in the dome now," Adonai said.

Michael looked around. "I think this is the woods right by the school. We go camping out here all the time."

"Alright then, time to fight. Go knock em dead, slugger," Adonai said.

"Wait, aren't you going to help us?" Michael asked.

"Of course not. It's not my fight."

"But-"

Adonai raised his hand silencing him. "Listen, this is what I have been training you for. This is your fight. Now I get to see if you truly are my scion. Don't disappoint me, Michael. If you die I will be highly disappointed."

Adonai vanished, leaving Michael alone.

"Asshole!" Michael muttered.

H spread his wings and flew up into the sky. From there he was quickly able to find the school. His stomach tightenedwhen he saw several columns of smoke rising from it.

He flew as quickly as he could, his spear held firmly in his hands.

* * *

><p>The battle went on.<p>

The X-Men and the Sentinels continued to fight.

Bastion had called all remaining Sentinels and had the remaining Purifiers join in as well. He was not concerned about the towers. The X-Men were too concerned with revenge now.

Bastion saw Angel, Beast, and Ice Man fighting and decided to fight them himself. Three of the five original X-Men - the first generation of X-Men, perfect opponents.

He flew down and landed in front of them. He had shed his human form and looked purely robotic.

"Well, if it isn't the remaining three of the original five X-Men. You ready to join your friends and mentor?" he asked.

"Bastion!" Beast snarled.

He charged at the machine man letting out a roar. He fought him up close and personal, but Bastion was able to dodge every attack.

Angel flew at him, carrying Ice Man in his arms.

"You ready?" Angel asked.

"Ready!"

"This one for the professor!"

"Yeah!"

Beast and Bastion grappled one another, the android's strength greater then Beast's. His scanners warned him Angel and Ice Man were coming behind him getting ready to attack. He smiled and tossed Beast at them, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"You think you can beat me? I am from the future! I helped exterminate your kind! I have technology you can't even dream of! I know every move you have! There is nothing you can do to stop me! No one can!"

**WARNING! INCOMING ENERGY PROJECTILE!**

Bastion activated his shield as a bolt of white fiery light struck him.

A white light shined from the sky and everyone stopped fighting to see what the source was.

**WARNING! OMEGA LEVEL MUTANT DETECTED!**

There, flying in the sky, in his armor and carrying his spear, radiating angel fire like the sun radiates fire and life, was Michael, the Seraph.

He pointed his spear at Bastion, the tip glowed from when he had tried to blast him.

"Remember me, tin man?"

"Michael!" Angel cried.

Michael?"

"Michael!"

"Bronson!"

"It's Seraph!"

Michael Bronson?"

"He's here?"

"He looks badass!"

"Get him," Bastion ordered.

Several Sentinels took to the sky and flew at Michael.

As they approached him they scanned his armor and spear. They were unable to identify the material they were made from. They sent their scan results to Bastion but he did not care what the material of his arsenal was made from.

Seraph held his spear and flew at the Sentinels. His wings aflame with angel fire, he flew past two Sentinels, his wings easily slicing them in two at the waist.

_-Guardian! Stepfords! Have everyone gather up!- _he said, hoping the telepaths would hear him.

They did. They immediately began to telepathically tell everyone to group up as Seraph instructed.

Seraph shoved his spear into the chest of a Sentinel and watched as it instantly began to burn. Another Sentinel fired its gun at him, but he spun his spear and deflected the blasts. He opened his mouth and spat a sphere of angel fire; it flew like an arrow and lodged itself in the Sentinel's abdomen. With a mental command it exploded, destroying the Sentinel.

Seraph then flew down to the X-Men who had gathered. Dozens of Sentinels flew at them, firing their weapons. Seraph shoved his spear into the ground, a beam of light shined from the top point into the air, where it spread out to form a large shield of angel fire, protecting them all from attacks.

A Purifier foolishly tried punching it with his fist, only for the fire to latch on to him and spread all over his body. Within seconds he was nothing but ash.

"That will keep them out for a while," Seraph said.

"Michael, how did you get here?" Angel asked.

"Dude, you look so pimp right now!" Speed Demon said.

"Where did you get a spear?" Tazmin asked.

Seraph was about to answer their questions when he noticed one of Skald's arms were missing.

"Rickard...your arm," he whispered.

"It not the worst thing that has happened, Mich. We lost a lot of good people today," Skald said.

"What is the situation?" Seraph asked.

"Xavier is dead," Beast said gravely. "He sacrificed himself to take out many of Bastion's Sentinels."

Seraph felt a wave of disbelief hit him. "Who else?"

"Quil, Wolf Cub, DJ, Rubber Maid, Boreas, Tag, Network, Dryad, Wallflower, Preview...and Icarus," Angel said sadly.

Seraph felt like someone had stabbed him in the heart. So many of his friends and fellow students gone...even Jay.

He remembered when he was pulled into the future. He had asked about Jay. He had not realized until now that when he mentioned Jay, his children and the future versions of the Champions had shared a silent look of sorrow.

Now he knew why.

"And too think, he won't even get to meet my son that I name after him," he whispered.

"Wait, what?" Kid Devil asked.

"Nothing!" Seraph said quickly.

"What's the plan? Did Adoani teach you some awesome fighting techniques?" Speed Demon asked.

Seraph shivered. "Oh, he taught me alright. He taught me how to become a bruised and bloody mess."

Seraph tried not to think about all the broken bones he got during his training with Adonai, although the memories would haunt him for the rest of his life. He had bigger things to worry about.

He looked around. "Where is Elixir?" he asked.

"In the mansion. When Wallflower died he...snapped. He turned pitch black and now when he touches someone he damages them instead of heals them," Rockslide explained.

"Fine then, I will heal you all and we will resume the fight. We need to destroy Bastion; he is the one controlling the Sentinels."

"Easier said than done," Ice Man said.

Seraph addressed everyone then.

"Guys, I know we have been through a lot and I know we lost a lot of friends. But we must win! We must avenge them! We will not let their deaths be in vain! We will defeat this monstrosity and his creations and show the Purifiers and the likes what happens when you piss off the X-Men!"

The X-Men cheered.

"Man, when did Michael turn into a badass?" Speed Demon asked Kid Devil.

"My God he is soooo hot!" Pixie said.

Seraph went about healing all the X-Men. His words fortified their will and his power healed them of their wounds and reenergized them.

Michael was able to heal Skald's arm so it stopped bleeding, but he wasn't able to grow it back.

That worried him. In the future Skald had both arms. But now...has the future changed? Had he made a mistake? Did he linger too long in his soul? Has the future changed for the worse somehow?

Seraph put that thought aside. He could not doubt himself, not now. He would worry about the future later, right now he was worried about the present.

Michael pulled the spear from the ground and the barrier vanished.

"Alright X-Men, take them down!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Adonai stood on top of the mansion.<p>

He smiled, pleased to see Michael taking on a leadership role.

It was fitting that the scion of Yahweh would be a leader.

Despite their losses the X-Men were doing very well.

Now that Michael had healed them they were all back in tiptop condition.

Adonai could care less if they lived or died, all he cared about was Michael.

Nothing else mattered.

He watched as Michael slowly made his way to Bastion.

"The time has come, kid. Hope you don't mind if I watch from within your head."

Adonai stretched out his mind and entered Michael's, just enough so he could see from his point of view.

* * *

><p>Seraph and Bastion stood several feet from one another. The battle raged around them but it was just the two of them. The moment they both had been waiting for.<p>

"So glad you could make it, Michael. You ready to join your family?" Bastion sneered.

"Don't get cocky, monster. The scared little boy died with his family and something else was reborn," Seraph said.

Bastion smiled. He moved in a blur of speed, Seraph could barely follow him. Bastion appeared in front of him. The air around him smelled of ozone, and before he could react Bastion punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back but he landed on his feet.

"That should have gone through your stomach. This is some durable metal. What is it?" Bastion asked.

_He moved so fast, too fast. And that smell? He didn't run at me, he teleported! I need to do something about that!_

Seraph summoned dozens of spheres, he had them spread out over the area.

_I need to time this right!_

He had one of the spheres fly at Bastion. Just when his image flickered, Seraph dodged to the side, there was a whooshing sound and the smell of ozone.

_Now!_

He willed the spheres to converge on the spot where he was standing. They flew like deadly comets and there was an explosion. Bastion had expected Seraph to dodge out of the way or try and hit him with the spheres. But he didn't expect Seraph to have the spheres hit him.

Normally, such a move would be considered suicide. But Seraph could not be harmed by his own power. So, just when Bastion teleported to strike him and the spheres hit them both, Seraph didn't even get singed.

Bastion was blasted back several feet, his body singed and smoking. Seraph had hoped he would have been more badly damaged; he had underestimated how strong his metal form was.

"Clever. I forgot how tricky you can be, Seraph. But I have a few myself, as well!"

He vanished and Seraph thought he had teleported, but this was different than before, it was as if he has shimmered away.

Just then bolts of lasers shot at him from one direction. He blocked it with a shield made from angel fire but then they came at him from another direction.

_Great, now he is invisible!_

This went on for a while. Bastion, hidden from view, would fire his lasers at Seraph. Sometimes they were blocked and sometimes they hit, but his armor protected him.

_I can't keep doing this! I need to find him. But how?_

A familiar sensation hit him then. Something slid from behind his eyes and suddenly he could see Bastion. Threads of light connected him to the other Sentinels. Every once in a while a pulse of energy would run to Bastion and back from Bastion and the Sentinels through these threads of light.

But it wasn't just Bastion and the Sentinels that had light. As Michael looked at the Purifiers and the X-Men, he saw they too had a light as well. The Purifiers had a light that made Michael sick because it reminded him of his wrathful doppelganger. They were filled with a poisonous hate that ate them from the inside out. A murderous desire that showed them for the monsters they were.

The X-Men glowed with a bright light of righteous fury, dabbled with angel, pain, and loss. Each light shined like a diamond struck by light, but each one was totally unique.

Just when Bastion was about to take a shot, Michael fired a blast of angel fire; it hit Bastion and sent him flying back.

His invisibility deactivated and he glared at Seraph.

"How the hell did you see me?"

Seraph just shrugged. "Don't know, don't care!"

* * *

><p>"The hell!" Adonai exclaimed.<p>

He saw what Michael did, he could see those lights that connected Bastion to the Sentinels.

He knew what the lights were.

Souls.

The Sentinels had been human once and despite their cybernetic enhancements, their souls remained, though heavily diminished.

But Michael was able to see them and due to their cybernetic connection to Bastion, he was able to see the android's location despite his invisibility because Bastion's link with them gave him the smallest connection to their spirits.

But that should not have been possible! Michael had no training in the mystic arts; he did not possess an item that could let him see through the veil. Sure the empyreal fire was a mystical substance, but it did not allow one to do such a thing!

Michael was supposed to have all of Adonai's powers!

Adonai could not see souls. That was not his power so it should not have been Michael's...but...it was something he saw someone else do.

He smiled, the realization pleased him to no end.

"Even stronger than I thought. You will not be as strong as me boy, you will be even stronger!"

Adonai decided that he was going to have get involved in the fight after all. His investment in Michael's life just got a whole lot bigger.

* * *

><p>Seraph didn't know what the light was supposed to be, but he was going to put it the "ask later" bin.<p>

He continued to fight Bastion. His hard work paid off.

But he decided to stop playing around, it was time to get serious.

He stuck his spear in the ground and took the gauntlets of his armor off.

"What are you doing now?" Bastion asked.

"Finishing this," Seraph said.

He held up his arms and Bastion saw his vambraces.

It had been over forty days since he put them on, and now they were about to come off.

"Re-"

There was a sound of mighty wings flapping and Adonai appeared in front of Seraph.

"Adonai!"

"Sorry to interrupt kid, but why don't you go help your friends?"

"But-"

"Go. I will leave you a piece of him."

Seraph glared at him but he knew it was pointless to argue. Once he wanted something, Adonai always got what he wanted. He flew off to help the X-Men leaving Adonai alone to deal with Bastion.

Bastion's scanners told him Adonai was an omega mutant, but he knew this already. He knew all about him in the future and decided to mess with his mind.

"So, Adonai Malakh. You know in my time-"

Adonai glowed with a bright white light and flew forward too quickly to follow. He slammed into Bastion and sent him flying back over thirty feet.

"I don't give a fuck about your time. This is my time and whatever future is going to come to pass, you won't be around to see it."

Adonai held up his hand and his sword appeared in a flash of white light. It looked like a large Claymore, too big for the average person but perfect for someone as big as Adonai. The hilt was in the shape of wings, the pummel had a diamond on it and the blade had words of a language unknown to Bastion's records. His scanners told him it was the same material as Seraph's spear and armor.

"I recently learned Michael is much more valuable to me and decided to just hurry up and kill you and end this dumb battle. So let me introduce you to my sword; it is the most powerful weapon of the proud Cheyarafim."

"A mere sword is your greatest weapon?" Bastion asked.

"Of course a mere machine would see only a sword. But let me tell you a little bit about the Cheyarafim. A hundred years after my wife and I became the king and queen, my grandson Antelious, who was a blacksmith ad great inventor, began to forge a weapon for me. He had heard stories of weapons that carried great power and so he forged this blade in my honor. I was so impressed with his work that his name was written in our records of those who had made great contributions to our people and I wrote a law that allowed it so only the elite of our warriors could gain their own personal Divine Weapon. My sword is not only the oldest but the most powerful Divine Instrument."

The blade turned from silver to gold.

"Allow me to demonstrate why."

He placed the tip of his sword on the ground. The second he did a streak of white light shined from the ground and a giant chasm a hundred feet long formed. It was so deep you could not see the bottom.

"How did you do that?!" Bastion demanded.

"The sword is the only thing in existence capable of holding my power. Unlike Michael, I have fully tapped into my potential. This sword can contain all that power, which burns as bright as a sun, and focus it into the blade so anything I cut with it won't just be incinerated, it will cease to exist. If it can do this to the ground, just think what it can do to you."

Bastion took flight but Adonai made an incredible leap into the air and sliced off Bastion's right wing which disappeared in a flash of light. Bastion landed on the ground and dodged Adonai's next attack.

"I know Michael will be pissed at me for doing this but I promised him I would save him a piece of you. I figure I can save him your head and dust the rest of you!"

* * *

><p>Beak brought his bat back and hit a Sentinel in the face.<p>

It barely phased the creature. It brought its hand back, a knife slid out and was about to slice Beak's head from his body when a ball of white energy hit the creature in the chest.

Seraph charged at the Sentinel hitting it with his spear and slicing it in half.

"You okay, Beak?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks!"

Seraph flew off to go and help Skald who was fighting with Anole against some Sentinels.

A Purifier was sneaking up behind them with a knife in his hand.

Seraph extended his hand and a rope made from angel fire shot out and wrapped around the Purifier. Anole saw him and punched him in the face with his small hand.

"Thanks, Mich!" Anole said.

Seraph flew around lending a hand when he could, and healing when someone needed it.

Eventually he decided it was time to stop fooling around and finish the battle.

He flew up into the air and held out his arms. It had been forty days since he began to train with Adonai. Forty days since he put the vambrace that hindered his ability to manipulate angel fire.

Now the time had come to take them off. He had hoped to do this with his fight with Bastion, but they needed to clear up the Sentinels.

"Release."

He felt the vambrace fall from his arms. At first nothing happened. Then he felt his power burst forth from within.

Since he had put on the vambrace his power had been restrained, denied its right to flow free and unrestrained. Seraph had learned how to reach in within himself and pull out as much of the holy fire as he could. He taught his body how to reach in deeper and pull out more then he could before.

And now free of the vambrace, the fire was able to burn again.

Seraph felt like a great weight had been lifted off of him, his power exploded out of him like a bomb.

He quickly reeled it back so not hurt the others. He felt so alive, divine even.

The Sentinels sensed his release of power. Acting on their programming, they fired volleys of missiles at him. They never reached him because the angel fire protected him, destroying them with its sheer brilliance.

He saw a Purifier who was running from the battle. Seraph landed in front of him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

Seraph put his hand on top of his head, using his strength to cause him to fall to his knees.

"How do I take down the barrier?" he asked the man.

"The towers! There are five of them! But there is a main tower that connects to the rest, if you can destroy that one then the rest will go offline!"

"Thanks a bunch."

Seraph filled the man with angel fire, burning him to dust. The Purifier barely had time to scream before the holy fire burned him from the inside out.

"Michael."

He turned around and saw Angel standing behind him, having watched him kill the Purifier. Angel looked shocked and a little horrified at how easily his student had killed the Purifier.

It made Seraph feel a little ashamed and guilty. But he pushed those emotions aside. It wasn't like it was the first time he took a life.

"Warren, you need to take a team to destroy the towers. The Avengers are outside and they can help us. All we have to do is destroy the main tower and the others will go offline."

"What about you?"

Seraph covered himself in angel fire.

"What about me?" he asked.

"There are still too many Sentinels. We can't afford to send out any more people."

"Send me and a small team, that will be enough, trust me," Seraph said.

* * *

><p>"Would you just stay still and fucking die already!" Adonai said as Bastion avoided another swipe of his sword.<p>

He charged his sword and slashed the air. A blade of angel fire flew through the air and cut Bastion from his shoulder to his rib.

"Got ya!" Adonai said with a grin.

He walked over to Bastion's body, grinning.

"If I am going down I will take you all down with me!" Bastion growled.

He activated his link to the towers and began to activate their self-destruct sequence.

"Do you know what I just did, mutant?"

"How should I know?" he asked.

"I activated the towers self-destruct!"

"How kind of you, now we won't have to take them down ourselves," Adonai said.

"Fool! The self-destruct is designed to cause the space inside the sphere to fold on itself!"

"You're going to collapse the dimension; everything inside the sphere will be obliterated. Including you!"

"If that is what it takes, then so be it, the X-Men will burn in the fires of oblivion!" Bastion said.

His eyes dimmed and he powered down. Adonai turned around and headed back to him.

"Better go tell Michael," he said.

Once he was gone Bastion turned back on. "Fool, as if it would be that easy to kill me."

The wires and cables inside his body began to move and slither to one another, reconnecting the two halves.

* * *

><p>Beast was fighting a Sentinel.<p>

It was about to charge at him but before it could reach him it vanished in a flash of white light.

Adonai was standing behind where the Sentinel had been, his sword was raised having pierced it.

"Dr. McCoy, I am afraid we have a problem," Adonai said.

"Really? I haven't noticed," Beast said dryly.

"Bastion has activated the towers to self-destruct. When they do, they will cause the space inside the sphere to fold in on itself."

Beast, being a super-genius, knew exactly what that meant. "Oh my stars and garters!"

"It will take time for those towers to gather the power they need for such a feat."

"Beast!"

Angel and Seraph landed in front of them. Angel glanced at Adonai but ignored him, instead focusing on Beast.

"We can bring down all the towers; all we have to do is attack the central tower and the others will fall," Seraph said.

"Yes, Adonai just informed me that Bastion has set off a trigger that will cause the towers to self-destruct and take us with them."

"How much time do we have?" Angel asked.

"I am not sure. But we do not have enough people to spare. If there are still students in the mansion, we can't let the Sentinels get to them," Beast said.

"But if we don't take down the tower then everyone will die! The students and the humans in town!" Seraph said.

"You take a team, I will stay behind and help with these pests," Adonai said.

"I thought you didn't care about the X-Men?" Seraph asked.

"I don't, but I spent a long time in training you and I won't see it ruined by some pissed off robot from the future."

"Do you really think you can help deal with all these Sentinels?" Angel asked.

Adonai formed a ball of angel fire, and using the flat end of his sword, it flew through the air to hit a Sentinel.

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"Wait, what about Bastion?" Seraph asked.

"Oh, I finished him, his body is right over-"

Adonai had raised his hand to point where he had left Bastion's body, only to trail off when he saw the robot was not there.

"Whoops."

"You know, for an ancient all powerful mutant king, you are rather incompetent," Angel said.

"It's alright, I know where he is going," Seraph said. "He knows we will try and stop the towers from going off. So he'll be there, waiting for us. Which will be fine by me. Time to finish this, and this time he won't get away."

* * *

><p>The Champions accompanied Seraph, as did Blut, X-23, Anole, and Armor.<p>

Pixie teleported them to the main tower.

The tower was stationed in the middle of a field. Seraph wondered how they managed to get it all the way out there without anyone noticing it.

It was surrounded by a yellow dome of energy - another barrier.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Skald, Seraph, and Blut fired at the barrier with their powers but the barrier remained intact.

"Don't bother, guys," Anole said. He held a small computer in his hands and was in the middle of scanning the tower. "This thing is going to self-destruct in ten minutes, and from what I am reading the barrier will be able to withstand anything we can throw at it."

"Let me try again," Seraph said.

He charged his spear with angel fire. He rushed at the barrier and slammed it with his weapon. There was a flash of light and nothing happened.

"Damn you!" Seraph yelled.

"We have to get through this thing. We just need some more power to do it," Skald said.

"Power? That's it!" Seraph shouted.

"Did you think of something?" Tazmin asked.

"Yes. Part of my training was to learn the archistratege state."

"The what?" Speed Demon asked.

"You know, when I get all glowy and wrathful."

"You're like that a lot," Kid Wendigo said.

"The form I took when we beat Juggernaut," he said.

"Oh yeah, that was badass," Kid Devil said.

"Adonai said that when I am in that state I can tap into the full potential I posses. If I can tap into that potential then I should be able to destroy the barrier."

"What do you need?"

"I have to meditate. I need you all to protect me; Bastion is still running around and doing this will leave me vulnerable."

"Alright, but hurry up, we don't have much time."

"Right, no pressure," Seraph said sarcastically. He sat down and created a barrier made from angel fire. He began to meditate, willing himself to enter his own soul.

"Man, did you see him during the fight?" Speed Demon said.

"And his spear! It's almost as cool as Adonai's sword. Anything he cuts with that thing is vaporized!" Kid Devil exclaimed in awe.

"That thing is a total rip-off of Bleach."

"Wait, what?"

"You know, Captain Yamamoto's Bankai Zanka no Tachi."

"Oh, I haven't read that yet."

"Dude, you won't believe what happens!"

Before he could finish, a laser beam hit Speed Demo in the leg. He fell to the ground but Kid Devil caught him. His leg was black where it got hit but the heat from the laser had melted his skin, keeping it from bleeding.

They all looked up and saw Bastion floating in the sky, his left hand morphed into a gun.

"Time's up," he called.

* * *

><p>Back at the mansion the fight continued.<p>

True to his word, Adonai helped fight the remaining Sentinels.

Beast was treating Beak, who had taken a nasty blow to his head when his communicator went off.

"Beast!" Anole spoke.

"What happened? Why isn't the dome down yet?" Beast asked.

"We're working on it but Bastion is keeping us from it. We only have five minutes left!"

"Damn it! We need a miracle!" Beast shouted.

Just then a circular portal shined in the middle of the field. The fighting stopped as everyone looked at it. From the portal, the X-Men who had gone to South America appeared alive and well.

The portal disappeared behind them and Cyclops put his hand to his visor.

"X-Men, take them down!" he yelled.

* * *

><p>Back at the tower the Young X-Men were fighting Bastion.<p>

Blut was on his back with several bloody blades extending from his body, while X-23 was hacking at Bastion's chest. He activated an electrical field that shocked them and he tossed them aside.

Guardian held him in place with her telekinesis while Skald used his power to blow off a portion of Bastion's right side.

But his body healed itself, repairing the damage.

"You think you can stop me?! I know all of you! I kill you all in the future!" Bastion yelled.

Armor ran at him. "Your weakness is that your armor does not block light, thereby allowing lasers to hit you."

Bastion fired a laser blast that hit her in the gut and caused her power to deactivate.

Tazmin came at him in her tornado form.

"You are weak against cold winds!"

Bastion raised his hand and fired a climate-altered frozen blast which altered the area around her, causing her to quickly freeze. She fell to the ground, her body pale and her lips blue.

Skald tried to fire another vocal blast at him but Bastion absorbed it using a pair of microphone-like protrusions that sprouted from his hands.

"Have a taste of your own medicine!" He extended his hands and hit Skald with his own vocal blast.

Kid Wendigo jumped in the air and was about to land on him but Bastion fired a net at him that was made from Vibranium , which kept him contained.

"I know you all, I helped kill you all! And I will do it again!"

"You will die with us! We only have three minutes left, Bastion!" Anole yelled.

"I don't care! This is what I was built for! The destruction of mutant kind!" Bastion roared.

He turned to glare at Seraph's sitting form.

"But first things first. Before I die I am going to finish that little bastard!"

He jumped at Seraph, thrusting his hands forward. But Seraph's barrier began to burn his hands. He roared in rage and his chest opened up to reveal a large orb-like cannon. It began to charge up but Anole, X-23, Blut, Kid Devil, and Guardian charged at him.

He fired the cannon and when it hit the sphere there was a mighty blast of light and kinetic force.

The group was tossed back by it.

Bastion stood over Seraph, the area around them was blackened by the force and heat of the blast. Bastion grinned and morphed his arm into a long blade and raised it over Seraph's head.

"Now it ends!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><em>Michael stood in front of the tree once more.<em>

_It still burned with angel fire and he could still see someone or something inside it._

_"So, you have returned," the being said, sounding neither welcoming nor standoffish. It was merely stating a fact._

_"I need power," Michael said._

_"I know. I told you we would meet again, child."_

_"If I don't help my friends then they and many innocent people will die. Please help me."_

_"Please? Why do you ask me for help? Am I not your power? Am I not yours to command?"_

_"I don't know what you are. But I do know you are more than just power. You are a living entity. My power comes from you. So please help me. I beg of you."_

_Michael got on his hands and knees and bowed to the being. "Please, help us!"_

_The being was silent for a moment, and then it laughed._

_"You are not like Adonai. When he did this all those centuries ago he demanded my help. But that is the difference between you and he. Where you request, he demands, where you ask, he forces, where you seek cooperation, he seeks dominance, where you are humble, he is prideful."_

_Tendrils of angel fire extended from the tree, just like before._

_"I will help you, Michael Gabriel Bronson. Together we will wipe out this stain from creation. We shall show this so-called defender of humanity the folly of his ways and just as Joshua brought down the walls of Jericho, so too shall we bring down this infernal machine!"_

_The tendrils wrapped around Michael and a brilliant light, a divine power began to pour into him once again._

_This time he did not resist, this time he did not fight. The same feeling of peace and serenity he felt before engulfed him and he was pulled into the burning inferno._

_Once inside he saw the entity that was there._

_It was a man, taller and more massive than anything or anyone Michael had ever seen. Yet he was as tall as a human._

_He was deadly glory, married with infinite grace and ageless wisdom._

_His image melted into a countless number of forms. One minute he had straight blonde hair wearing nothing but a simple white loin cloth, yet he had muscles that looked more powerful then the limbs of a machine. His eyes shone with a wildness like a savage brute looking for a fight holding a heavy curved sword that was almost like a sickle._

_Then that image melted to reveal a man with light brown hair in Roman military garb, holding a spear. He was radiating power yet his face showed nothing but cool confidence and discipline, showing no emotion._

_That image died away only to be replaced with a man with long brown hair, wearing simply white robes, carrying a flaming sword with several keys hanging from the butt of it._

_Soon that was replaced by a man with black hair, golden wings, pale skin and black and gold armor who blazed with a forbidding and dark power, his wings seemed so sharp it hurt to look at them._

_The next image he was like a living marble statue with deep blue eyes and silver hair. He held a large black broadsword with runes etched into the blade._

_The next image was more primal, a man in furs and leathers with dark tanned skin, long black hair, pupilless white eyes, and paint markings on his body that glowed with holy light carrying a spear._

_Michael could not keep count of all the images, all the forms. Each one the avatar of a thought, an idea and a belief all rolled into one._

_Each one designed to help people understand him more._

_But no matter the form, no matter the color of his skin, hair, eyes or wings or the kind of clothing he wore the sheer power and dominance poured off him, eating at Michael's mind and soul._

_If Michael had a choice of whom he would follow, it would always be this being. He was made to lead armies._

_And all his primordial power and authority was now being shared with Michael._

_All that ancient and primal power now poured into him and he did the only thing any sane being would do._

_He screamed. _

* * *

><p>"Now it ends!" Bastion yelled.<p>

He brought the blade down but before it connected, Seraph caught it with his bare hand.

"What?!" Bastion yelled.

Seraph opened his eyes. They glowed with a golden ethereal light. A golden thorny halo appeared above his head, markings in the shape of eyes glowing with a blue delicate light appeared on his wings.

"What?!" Bastion repeated.

Seraph brought up his fist and slammed it into Bastion's gut, sending him flying into the air.

Seraph stood up, grabbing his spear.

"This is not happening!" Bastion yelled.

He fired his chest cannon at Seraph, but before the blast connected Seraph disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Bastion yelled scanning the area.

Seraph reappeared behind him but Bastion sensed it. He brought his fist around but Seraph caught it easily.

"Got you!" Bastion yelled.

He went to fire his chest cannon again but Seraph let go of his spear which floated in the air, and grabbed the cannon.

"Impossible!" Bastion hollered. The amount of heat and power his cannon was giving off should have vaporized Seraph's hand.

Seraph ripped out the cannon from his chest and threw Bastion higher into the air.

"Die, damn you!"

Bastion morphed his hand into lasers and dozens of compartments all over his body opened, revealing more guns and mini-missile launchers.

He fired but Seraph moved like a blur, with his spear in hand he flew at Bastion and pierced his chest.

"No, this can't be happening!" Bastion screamed.

Seraph pulled Bastion back down to the ground. They were both falling to the tower. As they fell he charged the spear with angel fire. Bastion slowly began to melt, his circuits began to fry and he slowly turned to dust.

"You think this is the end! Kill me but another will take my place! There will always be one who will seek out your destruction!"

"And there will always be those like me who will stop those like you," Seraph said, his voice deep and echoing. "For as long as there is but one soul who seeks peace and love, life will always go on."

When they hit the top of the tower there was a massive explosion of light. A pillar of angel fire surrounded the tower, vaporizing it along with Bastion.

The towers in the distance all exploded, had Seraph been a few seconds late then all his efforts would have been for naught.

But he managed to destroy the tower and his adversary in one blow, with all the towers now gone the dome disappeared, and sunlight filled the sky.

The pillar of angel fire continued to burn. The Young X-Men gathered at its base staring in wonder as the pillar reached hundreds of feet into the air.

A figure emerged from the pillar, Seraph, holding his spear, blazing with triumph and holy retribution.

He landed in front of them, still in the archistratege state.

"Michael? Are you there?" Kid Devil asked.

Seraph walked up to Skald. He placed his hand on Skald's head.

His whole body began to glow with a faint light and everyone watched amazed as his arm grew back.

"Michael, thanks," Skald said flexing his new arm.

Seraph returned to his normal form and fell to his knees.

"Thank the burning tree man," he said.

"I think he took too many hits," Tazmin said.

"Would have been nice if he healed me too," Speed Demon muttered.

"Don't thank me, thank the burning tree man," Seraph muttered.

"I think he took too many hits from Bastion," Anole said.

"Are you kidding? He didn't get hit by Bastion at all," Armor said.

"We should get back to the school," X-23 said.

"Yeah, see what is left of the mansion," Skald said sadly.

"At least it is over now," Guardian said.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Kid Wendigo asked sadly.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the mansion was filled with police cars, ambulances, fire trucks, and news vans.<p>

After all the Sentinels had been destroyed and the barrier brought down the remaining Purifiers surrendered.

Scott, Warren, Bobby, Warren, Orroro, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Emma, along with Captain America and Iron Man, stood next to Xavier's body.

His eyes had been closed and his hands folded over his chest.

"He died to protect us," Hank said.

"Oh Professor," Kitty said in tears.

"How did you all survive?" Warren asked Scott.

"Before the bomb went off Jean surrounded us in a telekinetic field. She didn't have enough time to put herself in it as well. She didn't make it," Scott said sadly.

"So Jean too?" Logan asked.

Everyone knew Logan cared for Jean greatly. Loved her even. He had pursued her many times despite the fact she dated and eventually married Scott.

"But how on earth did you get back?"

"Gateway. After we got our bearings we found the wreckage of our Blackbird. The min-cerebro unit had been damaged but we managed to repair it so Emma could contact Gateway and he was able to teleport us back to here. I just wish we got here sooner."

"You got here, that is all that matters," Captain America said.

"We lost so many of the students," Bobby said sadly.

"At least Bastion is gone and the Purifiers are in jail. You trained your students well, Scott," Iron Man said.

"What will happen now?" Bobby asked.

Scott turned his back and walked out of the room.

"Nothing, the Professor's dream died with him. The X-Men are no more."

* * *

><p>Michael watched as Sam held Paige.<p>

She cried into his shoulder, they were both standing over Jay's body.

Michael could not bring himself to go see Jay. He wanted the last memory of his best friend to be a happy one. He wanted his last memory of Jay to be of him when he was alive and full of youthful energy.

Not dead on the floor with a blanket covering him.

The last time he spoke to Jay it was on Skype. He was playing him a new song he came up with on his guitar. He had told Michael he was planning on asking Sooraya out on a date.

Jay had helped Michael when he first came to the school. He was always patient with Michael, never pushing him. He helped guide him.

Michael felt strangely at a loss without him. As if he lost a part of himself. It was the same feeling he had when he lost his family.

Adonai stood next to Michael.

"I guess your vision was right," Michael said.

The word had spread, the school was closing down. The students would be returning to their families. Those that didn't have a family would be turned over to foster care.

The X-Men were done.

"Truth be told, I was kind of hoping I was wrong," Adonai said.

"Thank you for your help," Michael said.

"I only helped because of you, Michael."

"Still. Thank you. Adonai, something strange happened to me. When I was fighting Bastion-"

"I know, I saw. I was in your head watching you fight."

"You what?"

"Well, I had to watch your progress. I saw what you did."

"What was that?" he asked.

"That was you seeing souls. Since Bastion had a cybernetic connection he had a connection to the other Sentinels. You saw that connection."

"But how?"

"You are an omega mutant, Michael. You have limitless potential."

"Adonai, when I was inside my soul. I met this...thing."

Michael could not remember what he saw. Every time he tried to remember what was in the fire his mind was assaulted with images that gave him a head ache. He knew he saw something ancient and powerful, something with wings.

"Let me guess, a burning tree?"

"Yeah. It mentioned you had met it before."

"Yeah, when I was training myself to tap into my full power. I fasted for several days and wandered around the desert. Through meditation I was able to find that place inside me."

"What is it exactly?"

"It is the source of our power. I have had my own theories on what it is exactly."

"It said I have power in me, power greater than yours. That it was just not your bloodline inside me. It said you forgot that you alone did not make me."

Adonai smiled.

"It is true. I knew you would have abilities similar to mine. But I did not think you would have her abilities."

"Whose?"

"My wife. Asherah's mutation was similar to mine; she could manipulate angel fire but she had abilities I did not. One of them was soul-sight. It allowed her to see the souls of all living things. It would appear that her power is inside you as well."

"But why did it activate?"

"Who's to say. Maybe the zeal you put into your training caused it, maybe this is just something natural. In any case you are more valuable to me now then you were before. You are not just my legacy, you are my beloved's legacy also, Michael. You are like me in looks and power, but now that I think about it you are like she was: kind, compassionate, merciful, loving. Perhaps that is what truly makes you strong. You are your own pure spirit."

"I doubt I am pure. Not after all this," Michael said.

"You did what you had to, mercy and compassion are great in life but in war they can get you killed.

"So what happens now?" Michael asked.

"I don't know," Adonai admitted.

Michael looked off into the distance. The sun would be setting soon, by then the school would be empty. Its halls which echoed with life and laughter would be silent, with only a faint memory of a time when it was the safe haven for mutant children.

Had the future changed? Did Michael fail?

In his future the X-Men still existed, but now they were gone.

Had he failed?

Bastion was dead, the Purifiers defeated.

But in the end had Michael altered the future?

* * *

><p>Havas and several workers were still working on the slab.<p>

Havas had become obsessed with it, he had to know what was so special about it!

The majority of his time was spent with it. He had not been home in days, he preferred to sleep on a small cot in the warehouse where he kept the slab hidden.

He had not had a bath in days and his co-workers were all in agreement that he was starting to reek.

Right now they were trying to pierce the slab in order to get to the body hidden inside it.

Havas got a laser from a friend of his, they had been slowly and carefully cutting pieces of the slab off, making it smaller and smaller.

Once they could cut no more without fear of hitting the body inside, they decided to chisel the rest away.

They had several scanners attached to it. Havas stood behind one of his coworkers as they got the data.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. The readings are saying the tissue beneath the slab is still fresh, no signs of decay."

"Perfect. Must have been preserved like a bug in amber. Is the medical team ready?"

"Yes, once you get the body out they will immediately begin the dissection."

"Good, once we expose it to the atmosphere there is no telling how quickly it will decompose," Havas said.

The workers were slowly chiseling the slab, piece by piece, being careful to not harm the body inside.

Everyone knew Havas had been obsessing over the slab and would be furious if anything happened to the body inside.

Truth be told many did not like being near the slab.

There was something dark and foreboding about it.

One of the workers was gently hammering away at it, but then a crack appeared, just a small thing of no worry.

But then the crack grew, growing bigger and bigger and began to spread.

Just then all the computers began to go haywire.

"What is it?" Havas asked.

"I don't know, I am getting all these readings...but...this is impossible! I am detecting life!"

"What!" Havas yelled.

"The thing inside - it's alive!"

"That is impossible!"

People were gathering around the slab now, curious as to what was happening.

"Okay people, we need to-"

Before Havas could finish a black mist began to pour out of the cracks.

People began to back away, but then as if sensing movement, the mist struck like a snake. People screamed and tried to run but the mist moved with unnatural speed.

Those it touched fell to the ground, dead.

Havas was soon the only one left, he had no place to run to, the mist surrounded him.

He was backed against a wall. A tendril of mist slowly made its way to him.

"Please, no! Please God, no," he begged.

The tendril stopped. The mist slowly began to recede back into the slab.

The slab continued to break and fall to pieces.

A figure lay in the broken bits, wrapped in linen cloth like a mummy.

He took a deep dry gasp, like a person does when they have been holding their breath for a long time.

It sat up, dust and chunks of rock fell off him.

His hands went to his face and he took off the wrapping.

Dark hair fell down his face. The tips were a vivid red like freshly spilled blood. His eyes were blue with flecks of gold. He took deep long breaths, savoring the feel of air in his lungs.

He looked around, taking in his bearings.

His eyes fell on Havas and he felt his blood turn to ice with fear.

"Oh na? Qui not oh Yahweh? Oh ye ged'gem no Cheyarafim?" the man asked.

He stood up, he was tall, about six feet and he was very thin.

"I don't...I don't," Havas said.

Suddenly the thin man doubled over and Havas saw his back moving. Four black wings burst from his back, ripping the bandages off of his chest. Havas saw his skin was deathly pale.

"Kamt gu no fael reo?" the thin man asked.

"I don't understand what you are saying," Havas said.

The thin man walked up to Havas, staring down at him with cold pitiless eyes.

The thin man grabbed Havas face and forced his mouth open.

The dark mist seeped from the thin man's mouth and went into Havas'.

Havas could feel the dark power of the mist inside his mind, oozing into every thought and memory. It felt like some malignant tumor. It hurt! He felt like his head was about to explode!

The thin man opened his mouth and the mist escaped Havas' mouth and reentered the thin man's.

The thin man closed his eyes as Havas' memories and knowledge coursed through him, helping him learn about this modern time.

After the memories had been assimilated the thin man spoke in English.

"So, father has awoken," he said.

"Who are you?" Havas asked.

"The end."

The thin man turned and began to walk away. Havas slid down to the floor, his whole body shaking.

But then the thin man stopped and turned around pointing at Havas. The death mist shot out and before Havas could scream he was dead, his life-force drained by the thin man.

Before he left he made sure to start a fire, destroying any evidence he was ever there. He knew from Havas' memories Yahweh, or Adonai as he goes by now, was awake.

He could not know that Abreal was awake, by now he will have figured out it was Abreal that destroyed the Cheyarafim. He could not be found, not yet.

He had lots of work to do.

**Fusedtwilight: Thats right! Abreal is back! If you think Bastion was bad, at least he was trying to keep humans safe. This guy just wants to kill everyone! So now the X-men are no more, what will happen to our heroes? Please review.**


	26. Chapter 26

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 26

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to Lisa for betaing and thanks to my readers.**

**So what has Michael been up to since the school closed? Lets find out. Also their is a cameo by another major marvel super-hero. Bonus points if you can figure out who, though it will be very obvious.**

Michael sat in class listening to their teacher speak.

It had been two months since the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters closed down after the attack by Bastion and the Purifiers.

Michael now lived in New York City. Warren was his legal guardian and lived with him in a penthouse. Michael now attended a private Catholic school.

Michael had to wear a private uniform that he did not like; it was too tight on his wings. And his fellow classmates gave him a wide berth knowing who and what he was.

The school had been very reluctant to allow him in. But Warren had made a generous donation.

Michael's new classmates may leave him alone but that didn't stop them from staring or whispering about him. Michael didn't care. They meant nothing to him.

Today was September twenty-ninth. A day that made Michael feel especially in a dark mood.

Today was his birthday, he was seventeen. But it was the first time he would not celebrate with his family; they were dead now. There were no more birthdays or holidays to celebrate anymore.

The bell rang, signifying the school day was over.

The kids were quick to gather their things and head out the door.

As Michael carried his bag out the room, a trio of boys were not watching where they were going and bumped into Michael.

"Watch where you are going, freak," the leader spat.

Michael glared at him. In the old days he would have apologized and looked at his feet in embarrassment.

But after recent events Michael had developed a mean streak.

"Mind your tongue. Or else I will burn it out of your mouth," Michael said.

The kid's face paled and he held up his hand "Hey man, chill out."

The three of them backed away from Michael and left the room.

Michael continued on his way with no more incidents. Michael walked home, he was still trying to get used to living in the city. All the people and the cars and noise.

How he missed the quieter life at the school or in Cambridge.

As he passed a newsstand he saw that the front page was talking about the X-Men dissembling. He stopped to read it. It talked about how the world was still reeling from the loss of the X-Men, how some were glad they were gone, how some feared what would happen when Magneto or the Brotherhood or some other evil mutant group showed up and the X-Men were not there.

It even had an interview from several other super-heroes about their feelings about the X-Men disbanding.

"Hard to believe, huh?" the guy running the newsstand said. "I remember the day I sold the papers about them X-Men, when they first appeared fighting that Magneto guy. It was that laser eye guy, that girl who could move things with her eye, the ape, the angel fella and that frosty one. Nothing but a bunch of kids I thought. Never thought they would become so big and bad. I feel bad to see them go."

"Yeah, me too," Michael said.

He continued on his way home. The last day the X-Men had been together was for the funeral; all those who died were honored and remembered. Many of the super-hero community came to pay respects as well.

Even Magneto and his followers arrived to peacefully pay their respects. Magneto and Xavier may have been enemies, but they had once been best friends and although their methods were different, they both wanted to help their people. A fight almost happened but Scott and Magneto agreed to a truce.

Even Magneto had respect for the dead.

Michael had spoken to Jay's mother Lucinda. He had asked for her forgiveness for not saving her son's life. She just smiled and hugged Michael, telling him that Jay considered Michael to be like a little brother. She told him as far as she was concerned Michael was part of the Guthrie family and would always be welcome under her roof.

As for his team, they had returned to their homes. Franziska returned to Germany to live at the church again. Rickard was back in Sweden. Devin was living with his family, Jacob returned to his reservation, and Angie and Wayne were back with their families as well.

Michael kept in contact with them all. Having finally mastered the great mystery of Facebook and Skype, Michael could keep in contact with his friends.

Lots of the students kept in contact with one another. Megan was back in Wales, and Noriko and Josh were living with Dani. Josh was still having problems with his power; parts of his body had returned to their metallic gold but his skin was still mostly black. Touching his black parts proved to be...hazardous to say the least.

Julian was back to living with his family, no one heard much from him. He had been very angry and bitter about the loss of his arms.

X-23 and Blut had vanished without a trace, though Michael was sure Logan kept an eye on the two of them.

Sofia was working as a waitress at a small diner; she didn't want to move back in with her jerk of a father back in Venezuela. Michael visited her occasionally to eat, leaving her a generous tip when he left.

Like confetti in the wind, the X-Men scattered. Every day Michael wondered what this meant for the future. In the future he had visited, the X-Men were still around.

But what kind of future would there be without them?

"Help! Thief! He stole my purse!"

An elderly lady yelled this as some thug ran off with her purse. There were several other people walking down the street but none of them tried to help, either not caring or too afraid to get involved.

Michael felt a surge of anger run through him as he saw the people do nothing. A poor old woman had her purse stolen and they just watch?

Just as the thief was about to run past Michael, he extended his arm, causing the villain to run into it and fall on his back.

Michael reached down and plucked the purse from his hands.

"Shame on you," Michael said.

The old woman had run up them. "Oh my word, thank you so much, young man."

"My pleasure ma'am."

The thug went to get back up but Michael placed his foot on the guy's chest and pushed him back down.

"You should be ashamed! Stealing a woman's purse. The disrespect!" the old woman chastised him.

"Are you alright, miss?" Michael asked.

"Yes, just taken by surprise. I was waiting for my nephew to arrive. I needed to go to the bank and he wanted to come with me. But he was so late and I couldn't wait anymore, so I decided to walk by myself. Don't blame him he is so busy. He is a reporter for 'The Daily Bugle'."

"Aunt May!"

A young man who was a little older then Michael was running to them. He had brown hair and a pair of glasses that were framing his brown eyes. He also had a camera strung along his neck.

"Aunt May, are you alright? I am so sorry I was late!" he said quickly.

"Oh it is fine, Peter. I can walk myself, you know," May said.

"You almost lost your purse! What if you had been hurt?" he said.

"Peter please, I may be old but I am not helpless. This fine young man helped me," May said pointing to Michael.

"Thank you so much. I hate it when my aunt walks around the city by herself so I was going to take her to the bank but there was this incident involving Mysterio and Spiderman," Peter said shaking his hand.

"Peter takes photos of that awful Spiderman for 'The Daily Bugle'. He is their expert on him; he always manages to get the best photos of him. Worries me sick," May said.

"Oh yeah, I have seen some of your photos in the paper. How do you manage to get such good shots?" Michael asked.

"Oh you know, luck," Peter said. His gaze on Michael became a little sharper. "Hey, aren't you that kid from the Xavier Institute? The one from YouTube?"

"Yeah, that's me," Michael said with a nervous smile.

_Will I ever escape from YouTube? _he thought to myself.

"No wonder you are such a brave young man. You were trained by heroes," May said. "It is just awful what happened. I never thought the X-Men would ever disband. Why, I remember watching the news when they first fought that nasty Magneto."

"Here, let me get a picture of you two. I can talk to my boss and see if we can get this in tomorrow's paper," Peter said getting his camera ready.

"Oh, that is a lovely idea. Hold on." May adjusted her purse and then placed her foot on top of the thug's chest.

Peter held up his camera and Michael put his arm around May's waist, feeling a little shy. Peter took a few photos just as a police car pulled up to take the mugger away.

"Thanks again," Peter said shaking his hand one more time.

"No problem."

"Thank you, Michael. Here, I don't have any money on me but I do have a honey-flavored sucker."

She handed him the sucker and he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you Mrs. Parker," he said.

They parted ways and Michael continued to walk home. He turned the corner and a car pulled up next to him.

The window rolled down and Adonai smiled at him. "How sweet, helping little old ladies getting mugged."

"And to think I was in such a good mood," Michael said with a sigh.

"Damn, someone has some bite today. Hop in kid, I will drive you home."

Michael got in and buckled up. Adonai began to drive.

"So, happy birthday. Seventeen, huh? I never had a birthday. Never knew when I was born, not that it mattered. The closest we got to a birthday party from Rashid was a trip to the brothels. Let me tell you, no one was more flexible then the Persian prostitutes. They did this thing where they made themselves into a knot while-"

"Really don't need to know about sex in the ancient days," Michael said.

"Hmph, still a prude and a virgin. You should do something about that. When I was you age I had much experience with the opposite sex."

"In your day dinosaurs ruled the earth."

"Hey, I am not that old!" Adonai said. "Keep it up and I won't give you your birthday present."

"You got me a gift?" Michael asked. Adonai didn't do much in the way of gifts, unless it served him in some way.

"Of course. A mentor had a right to give his pupil a gift on their birthday. It's not ready yet, still adding a few touches."

They pulled up to the apartment complex where Michael was staying with Warren.

"Look kid, I am not the most emotional guy. But I know today is hard for I just want you to know...if you ever want to..._talk_...I am here for you."

Adonai said the word talk like it caused him great pain. But Michael appreciated his effort. Adonai was more of an apathetic verity.

"Thanks, Adonai. But I am fine. Besides, talking to you is like talking to a brick wall."

"Hey! I can be a good listener, I just stop caring after a while."

Michael just chuckled and shut the door. The doorman opened the door for him and Michael made his way to the elevator. Michael thought that Warren should be back from work. Betsy might be here as well, she lived with Warren and Michael more or less despite having her own apartment. Betsy got back into the modeling business after the X-Men disbanded and visited a lot.

Warren was going out with Betsy, so she was around a lot.

Michael was considering having her try and take down the blocks Xavier had placed in his head to block his telepathy. Having finally embraced his power in all its forms, Michael was ready to tap into his full potential.

Though he was considering waiting until he graduated. He couldn't imagine hearing the thoughts of his classmates all day. Betsy was one of the most talented psychics on the planet; he knew if he could trust anyone to train him in telepathy, it was her.

Adonai could train him too, but Michael did not want him in his head at all. The physical training was brutal enough, he couldn't imagine what the mental would be like.

The bell dinged and Michael walked out of the elevator, stepping into the penthouse. "Warren? Betsy?" he called.

No one responded. Michael made his way to the living room. He hoped he wasn't about to interrupt another private moment between the two of them. He still hadn't recovered from walking in on them when they were...let's just say he never wished to see his former teachers naked ever again.

He turned the corner and found a big surprise waiting for him. Thankfully it was a welcome one this time.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

In the living room, beside a table with a large cake surrounded by gifts underneath a banner that read Happy Birthday, were Warren, Betsy, Anna, the Champions, the Guthrie family, and several family members of the Champions. Angie's parents, Wayne's mother and sister, Jacob's mother and sister, and Devin's brothers were all there also.

Michael was surprised. Delighted actually.

"Oh my God!" he cried happily.

He dropped his bag and walked over to his friends. He was soon receiving hugs and handshakes from everyone.

"How did you all get here?" he asked.

"Warren paid for our tickets and motel rooms," Devin said.

Devin stood next to his brothers Austin and Harley. Both towered over Devin. Harley was six-foot-two but Austin was an astounding seven-foot-eight, the tallest in the room. Austin had long hair and a thick beard and a scar over his left eye. Harley did not have a scar or a beard, but he had long messy hair as well.

This was in contrast to Devin who kept his hair short and trimmed. He always jokingly called his brothers cavemen. Devin was also louder and more rebellious, where his brothers were quieter and less energetic.

"Thanks Warren, this is great!" Michael exclaimed.

"Dude, how could we miss your birthday?" Jacob stated.

"Yeah, we're going to get fucked up tonight!" Wayne said.

"Wayne Tonda, you watch your mouth!" Wayne's mom said, her eyes narrowing on him reproachfully.

"Whoops, sorry," Wayne said sheepishly.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Betsy said.

They lit the candles and sang the song. As they sang Michael felt like crying. He knew Warren and Betsy were going to throw him a party, but he didn't think they would do all this for him.

He may not have his family with him, but Michael was still surrounded by people who loved him. And that made the pain of not having his parents and siblings here sting a little less.

"Happy Birthday," Anna said handing him a small box.

* * *

><p>It was an hour after the party had begun, Michael had already opened up the presents he got from the others. But Anna had taken him aside and handed him a special gift.<p>

Michael unwrapped the box and found a golden locket.

He opened it up and found a picture of him and Anna together.

"I know lockets aren't really a boy thing but-"

"It's perfect, thanks Anna." He put the locket on and kissed her on the lips.

"Aw, Michael got a locket. That's so cute."

They both looked up and saw Wayne hanging from the ceiling, giving them a toothy grin.

An empty card bored box flew through the air and hit Wayne on the head.

"Wayne, get off the damn ceiling, you great big rodent!" his sister Tiffany yelled.

"Pain in the ass," he muttered and flew off.

"So how did you get your parents to come over here?" he asked.

"Oh, some of my friends are covering for me. My parents think that I am at a sleepover. I will be going over there at the end of the night."

Anna's parents were still doing everything in their power to keep the two of them apart. Even after everything that happened with the school they felt no sympathy whatsoever; they were happy because it meant Michael had to move further away which did make having a relationship difficult.

"Thanks for coming," Michael said.

"How could I not come to my boyfriend's birthday party?"

"I know it is tiring trying to hide our relationship from your parents."

"Tell me about it. Mom tried to hook me up with her hairdresser's nephew," she said.

"After the newspaper boy you'd think she would know when to stop," Michael chuckled.

"Where do you think I get my stubbornness from?" she asked.

A few hours later the guests were leaving. The Champions were going to spend the night and meet up with their family in the morning.

Warren and Betsy left to go see a movie and give the team time to themselves. Michael was seeing the Guthrie family out.

"Thank you so much for coming," he said.

"It's the most fun we have had in a while." Paige smiled at Michael.

"How have you guys been since the school closed?" Michael asked.

"Back working on the farm, real nice and peaceful," Sam replied.

"Boring as hell," Paige said.

"Thank you all for coming, I really appreciate it." Michael smiled at them.

"We have one last gift for you, Michael."

"Oh Lucinda, please, you're going to spoil me at this rate." Michael stated.

"I insist. Sam."

Sam handed him a guitar that was all too familiar.

"Is that…Jay's guitar?" Michael asked.

"It's for you, Michael. You were his best friend. He told me he was going to get you your own. But I think he would want you to have his."

Lucinda wiped the tears from her eyes and her children gathered around her, lending their support to her.

Michael held the guitar reverently, like he was holding the family Bible. "I will take good care of it. Thank you so much."

The Guthrie family left. Michael's fingers slowly slid along the strings. How many hours did Jay spend playing this thing? How many songs did he create using this guitar as his medium?

Michael didn't know how to play, but he was going to learn how.

For Jay.

* * *

><p>"So Rickard, how have you and Victor been?" Angie asked.<p>

The Champions were alone in the penthouse. Michael had put Jay's guitar on his bed and rejoined his old teammates.

"We are still dating. We keep in touch," Rickard said.

"Man, how do you stand the long-distance relationship?" Devin asked.

"I am planning on visiting him while I am in America."

"Does his parent's know about you?"

"No. We were going to wait until he turns eighteen," Rickard said nervously.

"Victor is so lucky; you're a fine catch Rickard," Franziska said.

"What do you call a gay guy who dates younger gay guys? I mean an older woman would be called a cougar, so what would that make Rickard?" Devin asked.

"How about a bat?" Wayne answered with a grin.

"Can we just drop it?" Rickard asked looking uncomfortable.

Rickard cared about Victor, but he was never comfortable with the age difference. He loved being with him and spending time with him. Victor had tried to seduce Rickard into doing more than just kissing, but Rickard refused to have sex with him until he was eighteen.

"So, who here hates their new normal life?" Jacob asked.

"I do," Angie replied.

"I do," Devin chimed in.

"Me too," Franziska stated.

"I hate normal!" Wayne said.

"I miss the old days," Rickard lamented.

"What I wouldn't give for a Danger Room session," Michael said.

"Oh yes, the adrenalin rush!" Angie said.

"I use my power to make some extra cash," Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"After I got home I got a job working in a grocery store. Wasn't making enough, so me and some of my friends came up with a plan where I would pretend to be Bigfoot. Brings in all kinds of tourists and nutjobs. Business has been booming. The whole tribe has been selling Bigfoot merchandise and we even do these tours where we lead the morons through the woods and I follow, letting out these inhuman growls and get close enough where they can take these blurry pictures."

"And they have no clue?" Wayne asked.

"Hell no, the money has been flowing pretty good on people wasting their money on the shit we sell. It's great!"

They all laughed.

"So how is your birthday going, Michael?" Franziska asked.

"Great, thank you all so much for this. I have been in a bit of a black mood the last couple weeks," Michael said.

"That's what Warren said. How have you been? Really?" Angie asked.

"How have you all been?" Michael asked.

No one spoke, no one had to. They were all survivors who had lost a lot.

"Every night before I got to bed I think about what happened, about everyone who died, about how things could have gone differently. I think to myself when will they strike again? The mutant haters, the mutants who hate humans. If I close my eyes will I awake to the sounds of gunfire and death? Will I turn on the TV and hear about how more people, human or mutants were killed? Will they pass a bill that outlaws mutants? Was it really smart to end the X-Men?"

"Xavier died. What are the X-Men without him?" Devin asked.

Michael stood up with a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Today as I walked home I saw an old lady get her purse stolen. She called for help but despite the fact there were several people on the street no one did anything. Until I stopped the guy myself. And you know what? It felt real good. It felt good to help that poor old woman. It felt good to knock that punk on his backside. It felt good to show all those people who just watched, that doing a good thing isn't so damn hard."

Michael headed for his room.

"Where are you going?" Wayne asked.

Michael turned to look at them.

"I am going to go out. I want to do something special for my birthday."

* * *

><p>Later that night down by the docks, a group of men were busy smuggling crates from a warehouse.<p>

The crates were filled with expensive clothes that the men were going to sell for a bigger price.

But they did not count on some unexpected company.

One of the men had just finished moving a crate to their truck and returned for the other one. But it was gone.

"Hey Frank, you take my crate?" he asked one of his friends.

"No man," Frank said.

"Huh? Odd."

The man turned and as he passed he noticed his crate was on the truck already.

"What the?"

He heard a noise and turned around. He didn't see anything and when he turned back around he saw all the crates in the truck were now unloaded.

"Alright, what is going on?" he asked angrily.

Someone was screwing with him and he did not like it.

"What's the problem?" one of his friends asked.

"Hey, what happened to the crates?" another asked.

"Someone is messing with us," the man said.

"Wow, you're very bright. What was your first clue?"

They turned and saw a young man wearing a hoodie. They couldn't see his face but they could see his mouth which was turned in a mocking grin.

The men all pulled out their guns and pointed them at the boy.

"Oh snap!" he said.

They fired but the boy had vanished, leaving nothing but a gust of wind.

"What the hell?"

"He's a freak!"

"Actually, the politically correct term is mutant," a voice said.

A sphere of light shot up in the middle of the building and went off like a flash grenade. It blinded the men.

"Get them!"

The Champions struck, with the men being blinded by Michael it was easy for them to take them down. Rickard used his power to mute the room so the men could not hear them approach nor could they hear the sounds of one another calling for help.

In ten minutes all the men were disarmed and tied up.

"Hell yeah, we are so cool!" Devin said.

"Let's see, that is two robberies foiled, seven muggings prevented, and one rape averted," Angie said.

"We should go, the alarm has been tripped and the police should be here soon; I can already sense them coming," Franziska said.

"Alright people let's move out," Rickard said.

They left the building quietly and unseen. Franziska used her power to lift herself and Rickard, Angie, Jacob, and Devin to a nearby building.

"Man this is so cool! I forgot how awesome it is to be a hero!" Wayne said.

"This was a good idea, Michael. I haven't felt like this in ages," Angie said.

"Can we foil one more robbery? Please?" Devin begged.

"Actually, if you all don't mind, I need to borrow him for a moment."

They all turned and saw Adonai standing behind them.

"Adonai? What are you doing here?" Michael asked.

"To give you your birthday present. It's all ready."

"Where is it?"

Adonai walked up to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder. Recognizing what he was doing Michael was about to protest before they vanished.

* * *

><p>Michael and Adonai appeared in a forest.<p>

Michael looked around. "Where are we?"

"Montana. Little bit of private land I own. Follow me."

Michael followed him to a small hill. There was a concrete door, like the opening to a bomb shelter.

"What is this?" Michael asked.

"Your gift." Adonai reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden key. "Do the honors, will you?"

Michael took the key from him and walked up to the door and unlocked it. He did not know how he was going to open it but the door opened on its own.

The two of them walked down the stairs until they reached the bottom. There was another door that required a handprint verification. Adonai had Michael use his hand to open the door.

When he was granted passage they walked into an elevator which took them down.

"Took me years to build this place, if I wasn't so worried about keeping it a secret I would have finished sooner. Literally spent billions on it."

"What is it?"

"The Ark. And it is yours."

The doors opened and they were now in a large room. There was a large flat table in the center with dozens of computer screens scattered about. They walked into the room and all the computers turned on. Michael saw there was a balcony above them which allowed access to several other doors.

"Made using the latest in human technology and alien technology from the Skrulls, Kree, Shi'ar, and Badoon. Wasn't too hard to get the tech. All the times they tried to invade the planet and left remnants of their tech around. This place is thousands of years ahead of its time. Reed Richards would give his left nut to get his hands on it."

"Welcome back, Adonai," a voice said.

A woman appeared in front of them, she was obviously holographic. Michael could see through her like a ghost. She wore a white dress and had tan colored skin, long black hair, and blue eyes with flecks of yellow.

"I am happy to report the Ark is at one hundred percent. All systems are greenlit for use."

"Michael, this is the Ark's AI. Her name is Eve," Adonai said.

"Greetings, Michael. I am speaking to you through a holographic avatar. As Adonai said, I am the Ark's artificial intelligence. I was made to help serve you and help you efficiently operate the Ark."

She pointed to one of the large computer screens on the wall and it showed a blueprint of the Ark.

"The Ark was created using state of the art technology as well as tech belonging to several alien races. This makes the Ark the most advanced base in human history. It is powered by a sphere of angel fire donated by Adonai and will last for billions of years. The Ark has also been enchanted to help keep it hidden and safe from outside forces. The Ark is untraceable. All phone and video communications are untraceable. The Ark is capable of hacking into every known computer and has lots of rooms; there is a kitchen, a gym, a garden, and many more facilities you will find interesting. Including a device similar to the Cerebro unit the X-Men had."

"Cerebro? How did you get your hands on the blueprints for that?" Michael asked.

"With the Ark's computers it was not difficult hacking into the X-Men's database," Adonai said.

"So let me get this straight. You are giving me a base that is made from dangerous alien technology that if misused could prove dangerous for the whole world?" Michael asked.

"Best gift ever? Right?" Adonai asked.

"But why?"

"Because I know what you want. You want to be the good guy again. You want to fill the hole the X-Men filled. I have been watching you, Michael. I know thirst for justice burns in your blood like angel fire. Because you are Cheyarafim, it is in your blood to seek evil and smite it down. You know without the X-Men it is only a matter of time before things start going to shit. I am giving you the power to be there to stop those who would hurt the innocent."

"You never do anything without a reason, Adonai. What is this? Another test?"

"Of course. I want to see if you have what it takes to be the guardian of this world. Just as the Cheyarafim guarded the world, so too will you know how to guard it."

"I can't do this, not alone, this is too much power for one man to have," Michael said.

"Then share it. It is yours now."

Adonai disappeared, leaving Michael alone.

"Great. Now how am I going to get home?" Michael asked.

"The Ark has a teleportation system that can transport you anywhere on the planet, Michael. Once I give you a signal booster then I can lock onto you and teleport you back and forth from the Ark as you desire."

Michael thought for a moment.

"How many boosters do you have?"

* * *

><p>"This is so freaking sweet!" Wayne said as he flew around.<p>

Devin zipped in. "Dude, this place is huge! We even have a pool!" He disappeared and reappeared with a large sandwich. "And a kitchen!"

"Adonai made this?" Angie asked, awed.

"If Tony Stark can make his Iron Man suitin a cave in the desert, then why can't Adonai do this?" Jacob asked.

"And he just gave it to you?" Rikard asked.

Michael held up the key.

"Talk about irresponsible," Franziska said.

"You will give this over to the proper authorities/ of course," Rickard said.

"Are you insane?! Michael can't give this up!" Wayne said.

"Yeah, this place is banging! Look at this tech!" Devin exclaimed.

"But we can't trust it. Who knows if we can really trust Adonai? How do we know he is not watching us right now?" Angie asked.

Eve appeared then right next to Angie. "I can assure you Adonai is not watching us."

"Of course you would say that, he is your master," Angie said.

The Champions continue to argue on why Michael should or shouldn't tell someone about the Ark. Devin, Jacob, and Wayne were for him keeping it, but Rickard and the girls were against it.

"I am keeping it," Michael said.

"Michael!" Rickard said.

"But only if you all help me with it."

They all looked at him in surprise.

"Come on, guys. Didn't you feel great tonight? Didn't it feel natural to help people? It was like the good old days. Just because the X-Men are gone doesn't mean Xavier's dream must die."

"What are you saying, Michael?" Angie asked.

"I am saying we have an opportunity here. To do what we were trained to do - keep the peace between humans and mutants. To stop those who would seek to make a war."

"The seven of us?" Wayne asked.

"Why not? It was just five X-Men originally. With the Ark we can do some good. We can keep the world safe. We are the Champions, after all. With the signal boosters we can stay home and when need be, assemble to fight evil on a moment's notice."

Everyone looked from one to another.

"I'm in," Devin said quickly.

"Me too!" Wayne said.

"You can count me in as well," Jacob said.

"I will, someone needs to make sure you men don't wreck things," Franziska said.

"I agree. Men and power do not go hand in hand," Angie said.

"I can't let you damn kids do this all by yourselves," Rickard said.

Michael smiled. "Alright then, let's go back to the penthouse. Tomorrow we are going to meet up with some old friends."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"I think if we are going to do this it is only right we ask if anyone else wants to join, right?"

"Oh yeah, the X-Men are back, baby!" Devin said happily.

* * *

><p>The next morning Michael was just getting up.<p>

He had taken a showerand was in his closet getting dressed.

He had a huge selection of clothes to choose from. Many of them bought for him by Betsy who loved fashion.

At the end of his closet was his suit of armor and his spear.

Michael walked up to it, letting his fingers run over the armor. He had not worn it since the battle with Bastion.

"Don't worry guys, I will be putting you to good use very soon," he said.

He walked out of his closet and into the dining room where the Champions were sitting eating breakfast and waiting for him.

"Alright guys. Today is the day. You all have your targets," Michael said.

"Why don't we ask the senior members of the X-Men again? "Angie asked.

"Duh, if Cyclops or any of the older members found out they would make Michael give them the Ark," Devin said.

"He's right. They wouldn't trust all that power to a kid, no offense," Rickard said.

"It's true. But I won't do this alone, I don't think anyone should have this much power, which is why I want to share it." Michael took a bite of his toast. "Eve has searched and found almost all of the students."

"Almost all of them?" Jacob asked.

"Keven has gone missing. The FBI has been keeping a close eye on him but he vanished."

"Keven? You mean Wither?" Wayne asked.

"He was so distraught about Laurie. He liked her a lot," Franziska said.

"Who else couldn't you find?" Rickard asked.

"X-23 and Blut."

"Wait, you're going to ask those two psychos to join?" Angie asked.

"X isn't a psycho, just misunderstood. And Blut is...well...Blut," Michael said.

"Good luck trying to find them; with their training, if they don't want to be found then they won't be," Rickard said.

"And just how long did you think you would have before I wouldn't find out?"

They all turned and saw Warren standing in front of them, his hand on his hips.

"Warren...uh...we," Michael stuttered.

Warren's face broke into a grin. He drew up his left hand and showed them the morning newspaper.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in today's paper?"

"Wait what?" Michael asked.

Warren folded the paper and put it on the table for everyone to see. It was one of the photos Peter took of Michael and May yesterday.

The headline was Proud Legacy Continues by Karen Grant.

It read:

_Despite the fact the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters is now closed, the students continue to uphold the beliefs it stood for._

_Michael Gabriel Bronson, now seventeen, first made headlines many months ago when videos sprung up of him fighting another mutant._

_Bronson, whose family was tragically murdered by members of the Purifiers, the now defunct anti-mutant group, now lives with billionaire Warren Worthington the third, in his penthouse. _

_Bronson has also been seen with Adonai Malakah who revealed himself to be a mutant as well not too long ago, and due to their similar appearance, caused accusations that Bronson was an illegitimate child of Adonai's, but which were later proven to be false._

_Yesterday, Bronson was on his way home when May Parker almost lost her purse to a thief. Bronson was able to stop the thief and return Mrs. Parker her purse._

_The Xavier Institute may be closed, but it's legacy still lives on. _

"Oh yeah, that," Michael said.

"Good job, Michael. Just don't make this a habit, alright? Leave the heroics to the others, okay."

Warren left, leaving the group alone. They all took a deep breath of air.

"That was too close," Angie said.

"Alright, so we all have our targets." Michael held up a pendant in the shape of a pair of wings connected by a halo. "Just tell Eve where you want to go and she can send you there."

"God, I hate teleporting," Wayne said.

* * *

><p>It was hours later and the Champions had brought their recruits to the Ark.<p>

Using the Ark's teleportation tech, the Champions had traveled around the whole world to speak to the former students of the Xavier Institute.

Only five agreed.

Julian, Hisako, Megan, Josh, and victor were the only ones who agreed to join them. All the others had declined. Some because they did not want to get involved in the violence being a superhero brought, others because they had found a new way to live their life.

Hisako had always wanted to be an X-Woman, but even though the X-Men were disbanded she still wanted to be a hero.

Victor was not content to live a quiet life back in his hometown and wanted to get back in the heroics. Plus, this was a good chance for him and Rickard to spend more time together.

Julian had been in a severe depression since he lost his arms. He was stuck living with his parents, which did not help with his depression, so when Michael had arrived at his family's mansion, he was quick to say yes.

Megan had gone back to live with her grandparents in Wales. But there had been a nasty incident involving demons which she was thankfully able to handle with her soul dagger. After that she realized she needed to learn more about her new mystical abilities and how to properly control them.

And as for Josh, he just wanted to find a way to resume his golden form. Right now his body was nothing but splotches of metallic gold and obsidian black. He was hoping working with the Champions might be what he needed.

"Thank you all for coming," Michael said.

"This place is amazing, Michael," Megan said excitedly.

"You sure do have friends in high places," Josh said.

"I know. This place is full of potential. We can use that potential to do some good now that the X-Men are gone; someone needs to step up and pick up the slack," Michael said.

"Why not just tell Warren about it?" Victor asked.

"Because if he or the other X-Men knew, they would make us shut this place down and all this potential would go to waste. I want to help people again. I miss being a hero. And if we work together we can do a lot of good."

Michael showed them the badges. "With these things Eve can locate us and teleport us anywhere in the world," Michael explained.

"Who the hell is Eve?" Julian asked.

Eve appeared next to Michael. "Hello," she greeted.

"Holy hell!" Victor said.

"My name is Eve. I am an artificial intelligence designed by Adonai to help Michael maintain the Ark and help serve him. If ever any of you have any questions or need help with a task, please ask and I will help," she said.

"Dude, this keeps getting better and better!" Josh said.

"Well shit, I am in. If it gets me out of my parent's mansion, I'm in," Julian said.

"The Ark has over two hundred personal quarters. If you so wish, you can live here," Eve said.

"So who is the leader?" Hisako asked.

"Rickard of course, he is the oldest and was our leader before, so-," Michael started.

"No," Rickard interrupted Michael. "I am not the leader, Michael, you are."

"Me?" Michael asked surprised.

"Of course. This is your show, Michael. You're the one who brought us all together and you are the one who owns this place. You should be the leader."

"But I have never led before, I don't know how to lead," Michael said.

"It's easy. Just point and tell them what to do," Julian said.

"There is a difference between leading and bossing people around, Keller," Angie said.

"Could have fooled me," Julian said.

"I think Michael would make a good leader," Megan said.

"Me too." Victor nodded his head.

"Then we are all agreed, Michael is our leader," Jacob said.

"We will need a co-leader then. And I want it to be Rickard," Michael said.

"I can be co-leader," he said.

"What about costumes, if we are going to do this we have to keep our identities a secret, right?" Wayne asked.

"I can construct costumes for you all to wear," Eve said.

"Great, when can you have them ready by?" Michael asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect. Let's look around the Ark a bit," Michael said.

Everyone got up to look around, but before Michael could leave Eve stopped him.

"Michael, might I have a moment of your time?" she asked.

"Sure."

"As you know, the Ark is wired into every computer system on the planet. With help from satellites made by Paradise, are able to monitor the entire planet. This allows us to observe events taking place around the world. But we also have mystical sensors that warn us of any dangers of a mystic nature."

"What do you mean?"

A holographic image of America appeared in the air. A red dot shined from Arizona.

"For the past several weeks I have detected an increase in unusual mystical frequencies in a town nearby Camp Verde.

"What kind of frequencies?" Michael asked.

"In some cases, when powerful and dangerous magic is about to be performed it sends out tremors - ways of warning people of coming danger. These tremors manifest as omens and signs. The mystic enhancements to my sensors have allowed me to see the gathering magic in this location and I have accessed the internet and found many news articles speaking about strange events centered around the area. Due to the size of the energy I believe it is of note to investigate."

"What is this place?"

"The town is called Devil's Keyhole. My files on the area reveal it has been a hot spot for dark spirits for many years. And as of late it seems more and more of these spirits have been appearing in the area. I believe they are being drawn there."

"But why?"

"That is the question."

"Hmm, well work on it tomorrow. Thank you for informing me of this, Eve."

"Of course, Michael. If you have any more questions, please ask."

Michael continued on his way out of the room, eager to explore his new place.

* * *

><p>"Neat!" Victor said.<p>

Victor and Rickard were in the garden.

At first one would think they were outside in the bright sunlight but they were inside the Ark.

"How is this possible?" Rickard asked.

Eve appeared in front of them.

"The garden is designed an artificial atmosphere to supply all the plants and trees with the light they require. The atmosphere can also be altered to cause variations in the weather."

"Awesome."

Eve vanished and Victor and Rickard began to stroll through the garden hand in hand.

"I am glad you like it," Rickard said.

"How can I not? This way we can finally be together again."

"You're not just doing this because of that, are you?" Rickard asked.

"I admit, the superhero stuff is mostly just a bonus," Victor said.

"You don't have to do this just to keep seeing me, you know."

"It's not just you, Rickard. Michael is right. Now that the X-Men are gone someone needs to take their place. It's only a matter time before there are protests and attacks again. I want to help keep the peace."

He plucked a flower and put it on Rickard's ear.

"So, did you get back in contact with your parents?"

"Sadly, yes. My dad answered the phone and as soon as I said it was me he told me I wasn't supposed to be talking to them and to never call again," Rickard said.

"I am sorry to hear that," Victor said.

He shrugged. "They still hate me for being bi and a mutant, and blame me for my sister dying. As far as they are concerned, they don't have a son."

"You deserve better then to be treated like that. You're a great person, Rickard. You're so full of love, it's a shame they can't see that."

"I don't need them. I have people in my life who care and appreciate me. People like you."

Rickard leaned in and kissed Victor. The young reptilian's heart skipped a beat as it always did at the feel of his lips being graced by Rickard's.

"I love kissing you," Rickard murmured.

Victor blushed and his cheeks turned a darker shade of green.

"Thanks."

"So, want to find our room?"

"Our?" Victor asked.

"Of course. I mean...do you want to share a room with me?"

Victor imagined what it would be like to wake up to Rickard's sleep-tousled hair, his face so peaceful and serene, with his arms wrapped around Victor, his breathing soft and melodic.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>"What the hell is this thing?" Julian asked.<p>

"Beats the hell out of me," Josh said.

They had found a large octagonal room with a tree inside. The tree had several vines extending from its branches that at first glance appeared to yield fruit. But upon closer inspection it was revealed the things growing from the vines were actually chunks of metal.

"Since when do trees make metal?" Julian asked. He raised his hand and used his telekinesis to pull one of the spheres over to him.

They inspected the metal; it was multi-colored with reds, blues, greens, and yellows.

Eve appeared next to them. "That is firmamanium. The Ark is made from it. This tree grows the metal in a limitless supply. Firmaminum is not from this world and has several mystical properties. It was used by the Cheyarafim to forge their strongest weapons. The metal, although not as durable as adamatium, is useful for allowing certain abilities to be channeled."

Julian had an idea then. Using his TKhe pulled several more metal orbs down and began to tear and twist and fuse them with his power.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked.

Julian has used the metal to create a set of metal arms. They flew to his stumps and hovered just over to where his forearms used to be. **(**

He flexed the fingers and moved his wrists.

"I can feel things with them." He ruffled his hair with his left metal hand. "I can feel my hair and I can feel the warmth of my skin."

"How is that possible?" Josh asked.

"Since Mr. Keller is a telekinetic, the firmaminium focuses his telekinesis and allows him to use it in cohesion with the metal as an extension for his sense of touch," Eve said.

"You know, maybe I could grow your hands back," Josh said. "I have been doing a lot of studying on the human anatomy."

"Maybe when you learn not to turn someone into a walking tumor," Julian said.

"That's my dark side," Josh said with a frown.

"And you are still plenty dark for comfort. So for now I will be using my kickass new metal arms," Julian said flexing his new arms.

"Where did you learn to do that? I didn't know you could be so finesse with your power."

"Well, after losing my arms I had to learn to use my powers for simple things like opening doors, feeding myself, wiping my ass. You know, things hands were meant for."

"You used your telekinesis to wipe your butt?" Josh asked.

"Believe me, it was not easy...or very sanitary."

"Too much info," Josh said covering his mouth.

"The point is, it taught me how to use my ability in such a way. I am a lot more accurate now."

"Well, at least something good came out of this for you." Josh looked at his dark left hand sadly. "At least you are useful."

"Don't be such a wimp. Once you learn how to correct yourself you can be the best healer in the world again. Hell, this might be good for you, you can finally use your power to defend yourself."

"If by defend you mean bring pain and death, then I would rather stay gold," Josh said.

"Beggars can't be choosers and since we are back in the hero game we are going to need some offense. Just hope Bronson knows what he is doing."

* * *

><p>Franziska, Megan, and Wayne were flying around a library. It was a huge three-story room filled with books.<p>

"Wow, look at all this. I don't think I could read all these in my lifetime," Wayne said.

"Oh my gosh look, there are books in other languages," Megan said.

Eve appeared then. "The library holds more than fifty million books, scrolls, tomes, and texts. We even have a section for books on magic. I am sure this would interest you, Megan."

"You wouldn't happen to have anything on soul-daggers would you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have several books."

"Great!"

"Just how big is this place?" Franziska asked. "It seems like it goes on forever."

"The Ark is dimensionally transcendent. The barriers of size and mass have been altered so the inside of the Ark is much bigger than the outside," Eve explained.

"Dude! That is such a rip-off of "Doctor Who"! Please tell me this baby can travel through space and time!" Wayne said.

"Sadly, that is not within the Ark's abilities, though with the proper upgrades time travel could be possible," Eve said.

"Bitchin!" Wayne said.

"Just how big is the Ark? On the inside, I mean," Franziska said.

"The answer depends on how big it is set to be. Right now it goes on for five hundred miles. But if so desired it could be set for an infinite capacity," Eve said.

"I can't believe this, it is amazing!" Megan said.

"I can't believe Adoani went through all the trouble to build this place. Then he just handed it over to Michael," Franziska said.

"Well, when you are as rich as he is you can afford anything I guess," Wayne said.

"But how do we know this doesn't come with a price? How do we know Adonai isn't going to make us pay for it one day?"

Wayne shrugged his shoulders. "We don't. But I trust Michael. So if he thinks we can do this, then so do I."

"Guys, look at this! I found this really creepy book!" Megan said showing them a leather-bound book. "It's written in this old language. And it smells funny too."

"That is the book of Shuma-Gorath. Written using virgin blood and skin," Eve said.

A look of pure disgust crossed Megan's face and she dropped the book.

"I really need to be careful what I touch in here."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the Champions have their first mission. Abreal reappears and may prove to much for them.**


	27. Chapter 27

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 27

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa for the beta, so here is the Champion's first mission as their own team. How will it go? Oh and I have a poll going on to see which of the Champion's are your favorite. To vote just go to my author page and vote.**

In the town of Devil's Keyhole there was a flash of light and the Champions appeared out of nowhere.

They had teleported on top of one of the buildings. They wore casual clothes so they could blend in. Victor, Josh, and Julian wore holographic watches so no one would notice their mutations.

They all peeked over the side of the building and saw no one about.

"It's quiet, too quiet," Rickard said.

"Really, I am not picking up on anything," Wayne said.

"The town has about three thousand people but we should still see someone," Hisako explained.

"Guys something is wrong," Megan stated.

It was hot out, but despite that, Megan was rubbing her arms as if she were cold.

"What's wrong, Megan?" Angie asked.

"Remember those demons I had a run-in back home? Well, I was able to see them despite the fact they could turn invisible. When Magic filled my soul with darkness I sort of gained the ability to sense dark things. I don't see evil right now but I sure as hell sense it," she explained.

"So Eve was right. Something is wrong here," Michael said. "Franziska, can you sense anything?"

"Give me a moment," she said.

She placed her hands on her head and focused. "I am not picking anything up locally...wait...there is something...a group of minds...but...oh, they are afraid. Very afraid. Terrified."

"Where?"

"The town hall," she said.

"Alright guys, let's go check it out. Megan, can you teleport us there?" Michael asked.

"Sure can," she replied.

They appeared in front of the town hall.

Franziska held her head with a look of pain on her face.

"They are inside! I can hear them, they are so afraid!" she said.

"I can hear them inside," Wayne added.

"What are they afraid of?" Victor asked.

"They are being held captive. Women, children, the elderly...and there is someone else...someone...wait...is that-"

Before Franziska could speak further the doors opened and several men stepped out. Closing the doors they walked up to greet the Champions.

"Howdy, welcome to Devil's Keyhole. How can I help you?" the leader greeted. He was a portly man in his forties.

"Hi...um...our car broke down and we need help," Michael said.

"Must be a big car to carry ya'll," the man noted.

"Oh, um...we all drove separately but mine died."

"Well then, we will take you to the garage. Just follow us."

Michael had a bad feeling. The man was acting friendly but there was something about his eyes. They seemed to lack something. Something vital, Michael felt like he was staring into a pit that had no end.

_-Michael, it's me, something is wrong. I am detecting no brain activity from these guys. And I am hearing Megan and she is getting a bad vibe from them as well- _Franziska said mentally.

"Where is everyone?" Michael asked.

"What?"

"The people, where is everyone?" Michael repeated.

"Around."

Michael's eyes felt funny then, like a second pair of eyelids had just opened up.

It was the same sensation he felt inside his soul world and when he fought Bastion. He almost forgot what it felt like.

He remembered Adonai telling him he had inherited his late wife, Asherah's ability to see souls. He remembered souls as being a bright and radiant light. But as he looked at these men he did not see souls.

He saw a dark mist that filled them up.

"That's okay, I think we will walk around. Maybe get a hotel or something," Michael said.

"Then why don't you come on inside?"

"That's alright, we're good."

The man put his hand on Michael's shoulder using a very tight grip. "I wasn't asking. Take them."

The men all began to walk towards them. Michael slapped the man's hand away. He brought his fist up and slammed it into the man's stomach. The man was not even fazed and grabbed Michael by his shoulders and threw him on the ground.

The Champions already began to defend themselves from the other men. The Champions easily defended themselves but the men didn't seem to feel fear or pain. No matter how hard they were struck they did not stay down.

Julian had launched one of his arms through the air to punch one of the men in the face, breaking his nose but the man did not cry out of or falter.

Josh was defending himself from one of them men. The man grabbed Josh's left hand. "No!" Josh yelled.

It was too late. Blisters and soars began to grow all over his face. Pustules formed and broke and his skin began to crack and bleed. But never once did he cry out. Never once did he let go.

"These guys don't smell right!" Jacob said.

"What do you mean?" Angie asked.

"They smell dead."

Michael, who was still combating the man from earlier, brought up his hand and hit the man with a low level blast of angel fire to knock him out.

But the second the light made contact with him, the man's eyes flew open and he opened his mouth, letting out a scream. A dark vapor flew out from his mouth and dissipated.

The man fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Holy crap! He was possessed by a demon!" Devin exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Angie asked.

"It was just like on Supernatural!"

"I think he is dead!" Megan said.

Jacob transformed into his Wendigo form and ripped off the head of one of the men. Despite the obvious injury the body continued to fight.

"They all are," Jacob said.

"Michael, take them down!" Rickard yelled.

Michael sent a blast of angel fire at each man. The second it made contact with them the effects were similar as they had been with the first man. They would open their mouths and black mist would shoot out of their mouths and dissipate. The bodies would then fall to the ground.

"The hell?" Julian asked.

"Let's get inside, we need to help the people," Michael said.

They quickly went inside. They found dozens of people locked in the main hall. Just as Franziska had said, women, children, and elderly folk were all locked up. All of them scared, all of them looking like they had not seen a shower or bath in some time and they were all looking very hungry.

They stared in fright at the Champions. But once Michael told them they were there to help they were soon swarmed by them all, asking if there was anyone else and if they had food.

"Hold on folks. Please, we need your help to understand. What is going on?"

A woman holding a small child stepped forward.

"A man came to our town. We thought he was just some random drifter; we got a lot of those around these parts. Once he arrived in town people started going missing. Then one day they all reappeared following the man. The sheriff and his deputies tried to stop him, but this black mist came from the man, whenever it touched someone they...died."

"Please, you have to help my brother!" a young woman in her early twenties stepped forward. She was of Native American descent with long black hair and brown eyes. "He is being kept at the police station. His name is James Proudstar and-"

"Wait, James Proudstar? You mean Warpath?" Jacob asked.

"You know him?"

"What is your name?" Michael asked.

"Bethany. Before I was captured I was able to get a message out to him. Before the phones went dead and we lost all contact with the outside world."

"And no one has been here to see of you are alright?" Angie asked.

"That monster. He makes people into zombies. Makes them act normal and controls them. If someone comes by the zombies act like everything is alright. But if someone gets too nosy then...they are dealt with."

"Alright. Wayne, Megan, Franziska, I want you guys to fly above the town and tell me what you see. Jacob, Rickard, Julian, stay here and protect the people. Hisako, Victor, and Angie, I want you to go and get some food for these people and medicine. Josh and Devin, you two come with me, we are going to save James," Michael said.

"Be careful. If you see the mist, do not let it touch you! If it touches you then you die!" Bethany said.

"Don't worry Bethany, we will save your brother and get you all out of here," Michael said.

Jacob, Rickard, and Julian stayed behind while the rest left to go do their missions.

"What kind of monster could do this?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, I know of a few villains who can drain a person's life-force but not like this," Victor said.

"Whoever he is, he is about to get his ass kicked," Devin said.

* * *

><p>Abreal stood in the cave. The drones worked on, not needing to rest or to feed. They worked on and on beyond what their bodies were capable of. But no matter how worn down their bodies became, not matter how much damage they did to them, they did not stop.<p>

They were his puppets now.

Abreal knew the Champions were here now. He saw them through the eyes of his drones.

"So, father's new toy has come to play. Perfect. I should go introduce myself."

Abreal stared down into the pit he had dug out.

"Just a little longer."

* * *

><p>Josh, Devin, and Michael hid behind a building, observing the police station.<p>

They could see some officers standing outside holding guns.

"Devin," Michael said.

"On it!"

Devin ran, quickly grabbing all the guns from the officer's hands. Michael hit them all with a blast of angel fire and they fell to the ground, the mist escaping their mouths.

"May God rest their souls," Michael said.

They quickly but quietly made their way into the building. They ran into a few more officers but they were easily taken down.

They found James in one of the holding cells. He was tied up using chains to a chair. Normally he would be able to easily break the chains and bend the bars but he was unconscious.

They found the keys to the cell and walked in. Josh placed his right hand on his forehead.

"He is drugged. I can sense it in him."

"Can you wake him up?" Devin asked.

"Yeah. Hold on."

Josh's hand glowed a little and James opened his eyes. "What...where..."

"Easy James, we're here to rescue you," Michael said.

"What are you...my sister," he said still groggy.

"Don't worry. We saved her and the others."

James began to strain against the chains and they fell apart easily. He stood up, but then sat back down.

"We have to get out of here...before he shows up."

"You mean the guy who did all this?" Devin asked.

"Yeah, the day my sister called, I had a dream. My brother appeared to me, he said that our sister was in danger; an ancient evil had come to awaken the Anaye."

"The what?" Josh asked.

"My tribe has stories we have never told the white man. Stories that every Apache child is told. Once a long time ago, long before the pale faces came, an evil demon came and brought destruction upon the land. The Anaye was a demon of chaos. Many of our people died and we would have been wiped out had it not been for the arrival of the Diyin Dine'é. With their help my ancestors were able to stop the Anaye and seal it away."

"Let me guess, it is sealed away in Devil's Keyhole," Michael said..

"Yeah. Growing up none of us believed it was true. But during my time with the X-Men, I have seen some stuff that made me believe in the old stories. When I got the call from my sister I knew I had more than an odd dream. When I got in town I went to my people's sacred land. The place where it is said the creature was sealed away. But I couldn't enter it; there was this black mist and I noticed plenty of dead lizards and coyotes by the mist. So I went back into town to find my sister. Only I met resistance."

"The townsfolk," Michael said.

"Yeah. They kept coming at me, no matter how much I pummeled them. It wasn't until I stabbed a guy in the chest I realized they were not alive. It wasn't hard for me to fight them, but then he showed up. That winged freak."

"Winged?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, like you. Only he has four wings and they are black."

"Why did he keep you alive?" Josh asked.

"He said he needed my blood for the ritual to awaken the Anaye. Apparently my sister and I are descended from the shaman who helped cast the spell to seal the thing. He needs us to break the seal. I can't tell you how bad that would be if that happens."

"And does he have a name?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Abreal."

Michael froze. For a moment he thought he misheard him.

"Abreal?"

"Yeah...you know him?" James asked.

"Michael, are you okay?" Devin asked. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Michael immediately called Eve up on his communicator.

"Eve!"

"Yes, Michael?"

"What can you tell me about a creature called the Anaye?"

"My records say the Anaye was a demon summoned by the Neyaphem during the war. The creature was supposed to be an ultimate weapon but in the end it proved too chaotic to control and began to rampage. The Cheyarafim worked with the Apache tribe to seal it away."

"And if released how bad would that be?" Michael asked.

"Very. The Anaye is a high class of demon; its presence negatively affects the weather, causing tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, and other such phenomena."

"Call Adonai and tell him he needs to get his ass down here now!"

"What should I tell him?" she asked.

"Tell him Abreal is alive and is raising hell. That will get his attention."

"Understood."

"Michael, what is going on?" Josh asked.

"Abreal is Adonai's son. He is the one who wiped out the Cheyarafim!"

"This guy wiped out a whole civilization?" Devin asked.

"Yeah. But I don't know how he lived this long or why he suddenly appeared. We need to get back to the others and get out of town!"

They all left the cell and made their way out of the building. Only to find over a hundred armed people waiting for them.

"Oh, snap," Devin said.

No one moved. The people stared at them with dead blank eyes.

"What do we do?" Josh asked.

"I'll take half and you guys take half. That is about even," James said raising his fists.

Michael wouldn't have been surprised if James could have taken them all on had they been regular people. James' power was he had a superhuman physiology. Strength, speed, reflexes, senses, they were all superhuman. He liked to wrestle bulls and grizzly bears for fun.

"Now now, no need for violence."

The crowd of people parted and a man walked forward. He was tall, about six-feet. He had long dark hair with scarlet tips. His skin was deathly pale and his clothes were extremely baggy. But he was very thin, so it made it look like his clothes were bigger than they should have been.

Michael looked into his eyes. They were blue with yellow flecks. But despite their vibrant color they were cold as ice.

Abreal stared at them dispassionately. His face was a blank mask of cold indifference.

Michael took a deep breath. He didn't know if it was the knowledge he was facing a man guilty of the genocide of his own people or something else. But looking at him Michael felt fear.

"So, you're Michael. You look a bit like my father. Something I am sure he boasts about," Abreal said with a cool tone.

"You're Abreal," Michael said.

"I see my reputation precedes me. Yes, I am he."

"How are you alive?"

"During my purge, the Cheyarafim mounted a last assault on me, had the war not weakened them they might have stood a chance. Many died, but in the end they achieved their goal and sealed me away. A group of foolish humans found me and released me. Since then, I took some time to recuperate and familiarize myself with this a strange world."

"Why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"The Cheyarafim are gone...more or less. But my mission still remains."

"What mission?"

"To purge this world of all life," he said.

They all stared at him in horror. "But why?"

"Why not? Life is just a joke. A hell that we are stuck in. I am merely trying to free all those poor souls of this world from that hell. The Anaye will help see to that."

"But there are seven billion people in the world!" Michael exclaimed.

"Exactly, someone needs to thin the herd."

Something in Michael snapped. Seven billion people were nothing more than cattle to him?

He summoned his spear and rushed at Abreal.

"Michael!" Josh yelled.

Michael stabbed at Abreal with his spear but Abreal caught the blade with his hand.

"Father did teach you. You have the same technique as he does. Rush in and make a fool of yourself."

Michael jumped back. "If he was here you wouldn't be talking smack."

"Well he is not here. Just as he was not there for the Cheyarafim. Look what happened to them."

"Yeah, well, you didn't do a good job at wiping them out. Looks to me like genocide isn't your specialty."

"Maybe not, but I am an exceptional master of coldblooded murder."

Abreal raised his hand and a jet of black vapor shot out and hit Michael in the chest. He felt like he was being struck by a stream of freezing ice. It was colder then Ice-Man's ice blast.

The mist dissipated and despite feeling a bit cold Michael was unharmed. Abreal did not seem surprised or shocked; his face remained blank and cold.

"Looks like you're losing your touch." Michael raised his hand and shot a beam of angel fire at Abreal. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying back.

Abreal stood up, he had a burn mark on his chest but it quickly faded.

"So that is why you did not die. You also have father's ability. The holy fire is pure life; it's the core essence of creation."

"I call it angel fire," Michael said.

"Catchy. Now then." Abreal held out his hand and there was a puff of black smoke and a long broad jet black Scandinavian-like sword. He held it up, pointing it at Michael. "Time to die!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the Champions were all back at the town hall.<p>

They had brought supplies for the people and were caring for them all.

_-Rickard, can you hear me?-_

_-Franziska?-_

_-Listen, Michael and the others are under attack-_

_-Do they need help?-_

_-Wayne, Megan, and I are going to help, but I should warn you hundreds of people are headed for the town hall- _

_-Hundreds?-_

_-Yes-_

_-You guys help Michael, we will hold them off-_

_-Be careful-_

Rickard turned to the others. "Guys, we're about to have company."

* * *

><p>Michael and Abreal fought in the air while Josh, Devin, and James fought Abreal's horde.<p>

Abreal had taken off his jacket, revealing his four black wings.

They clashed their weapons against one another and sparks flew as their blades slid together.

Michael pointed his staff at Abreal but he vanished in a puff of black smoke and then reappeared.

"It seems my father taught you well," Abreal commented.

Michael spoke into his communicator. "Eve, did you get a hold of Adonai?"

"I got his secretary. She said he is not taking any calls. He is having his monthly pedicure and pedicure."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Tell her that the message is from Michael Bronson. Tell her if she doesn't tell him to get his ass over here I will see to it she is fired!"

"Right away, Michael."

"I see father is still unreliable. Some things do not change," Abreal said.

"Stop this now, you don't have to do this," Michael said.

"Why would I do that? What I am doing is mercy. The Anaye will free them all from their torment."

"Life is not torment! Yeah it can really suck, but it is filled with beautiful things! Like love, friendship!"

"Love? Friendship? What nonsense. Meaningless words people come up with to give their worthless lives meaning. I thought I saw the truth in your eyes. But it seems you are still just a child."

"Trust me pal, I know what pain is. I watched my family die. But I also know the glory of God's love and that is what keeps me going!"

"God? You think God loves?" Abreal let out a cold laugh that sent icy shivers down Michael's spine. "God is a sadist. Haven't you figured that out?"

He raised his blade and was about to fly at Michael when an invisible force hit him causing him to fall to the ground. Michael saw Franziska, Wayne, and Megan flying to him; Franziska had her hand held out having hit Abreal with her telekinesis.

"Michael, the others are under attack!" she yelled.

"Get Devin, Josh, and James and go help them. I will take care of Abreal," Michael said.

They flew down and helped the guys who were being swarmed. Franziska kept them at bay, while Megan teleported them all away.

Michael flew down and landed several feet from Abreal who was dusting himself off.

"So there is another of the Cheyarafim flying around?" Abreal asked.

"You stay away from her, Abreal," Michael said.

"Your attachment is a weakness. Didn't Yahweh teach you that?"

The crowd of thralls began to close in on Michael.

"He taught me lots of things. Like this!"

A flash of white light shone from Michael, when it hit the thralls Abreal's mist rose from their mouths and they all fell to the ground. Abreal had shielded himself using his wings.

He lowered them and saw his thralls were gone.

"I won't ask again, Abreal. Stop this!"

"The only way you can stop me is to kill me. But it does not matter, I have what I need."

Before Michael could ask what he meant he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Michael called Rickard on the communicator. "Rickard, come in!"

"We're okay, Michael. They are retreating!" Rickard said.

Something wasn't right. Why would Abreal and his thralls retreat? And what did he mean by 'he got what he needed'?

Michael spread his wings and took flight. He had a bad feeling about this.

When Michael got to the town hall he saw the signs of a battle.

The people had barricaded themselves in, using everything from chairs, to desks, to statues, to try and keep the thralls out.

When Michael walked inside he found Josh healing some people who had been injured; luckily no one was seriously hurt during the fight.

But James was arguing with Rickard.

"Why the hell weren't you watching her?!" James yelled.

"I am sorry, we will get her back, James. I swear!" Rickard said.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked walking up to them.

"My sister is gone!" James said.

"Bethany? What happened?"

"I don't know, one of the thralls must have grabbed her. We tried to keep them out but they just swarmed us. They managed to get in and it was mayhem!" Rickard said.

Michael knew then what Abreal had meant when he said he had what he needed now.

"Abreal has her then that means he is going to awaken the Anaye. Which means he will take her to where it is buried," Michael said.

"We need to go now!" James said.

"We need to get these people out of here. Rickard, I want you and Megan to escort these people out of town. Take them somewhere safe. The rest of us are going to go save Bethany and stop Abreal."

Rickard went off to go get Megan so she could help the townsfolk get ready to leave.

"So...are you guys with the X-Men?" James asked.

"No. We're kind of freelancing," Michael said.

"Nice. Guess being one of the X-Men gave you a taste for heroics, huh?"

"You could say that. Don't worry, James. We'll save your sister."

"I know we will. And after that I am going to rip off Abreal's wings, one at a time. I knew some of the people who lived here. They were good honest people and he killed them. He will pay."

"Be careful James, don't take any risks. Abreal wiped out a whole civilization. He is not someone to underestimate," Michael said.

"I don't care who or what he did. He touched my sister, he is dead."

Michael knew when James said someone was dead, he meant it. He was never one for idle threats.

* * *

><p>Bethany tried not to look down.<p>

If she looked down she would scream.

Hanging over a bottomless pit will do that to you.

When the thralls had swarmed into the building she had been outside the main hall making sure all the windows and doors were covered. Some of the thralls had found her and dragged her away before anyone could realize what was happening.

Now she was in a cave over a dark pit, hanging by her ankles, which were tied to a rope.

"Sorry to leave you hanging like this."

Bethany looked to her right and saw Abreal standing close to the edge of the hole.

"I promise this will be over soon. Sadly, the ritual can only be performed at twilight. It's symbolic you see, the fall of light to darkness, the end of the Anaye's imprisonment. I had intended for your brother to be the sacrifice. The magic is stronger in him then you. But you will have to do."

"My brother will save me! And when he does he is going to kick your pale ass back to hell!"

Abreal did not show any fear or worry.

"You should not place your faith in others, child. You will only be disappointed."

* * *

><p>Michael and the others looked out to the mountain where they were heading.<p>

Rickard and Megan were back with the remaining townsfolk, transporting them out of town to a safer location.

James took them to the place where, according to legend, the Anaye was buried. It was supposedly under a small mountain.

But just as he said, it was surrounded by the same black mist Abreal controlled.

"He must be using it to make sure no one interferes," Angie said.

Franziska tried using her telekinesis to move the mist but it did not so much as budge. It continued to float menacingly above the ground.

"Well that didn't work," she said.

"We could try flying over it," Wayne said.

He spread his wings and flew into the air over the mist. The mist reacted; it reared back and struck at him. He managed to dodge it and began to fly back to the others but some of the mist brushed his wing.

He let out a gasp of air and fell to the ground, luckily landing away from the mist.

"Wayne!"

Everyone ran to him. He was breathing hard and looked really pale. Franziska cradled his head in her lap.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"It touched me...I...I...could feel...my life...fading," Wayne said.

Josh healed Wayne. He stood up on shaky legs.

"Okay so obviously the mist can move on its own, so flying over it is not an option," Victor said.

"Maybe I can walk through it if I armor up," Hisako suggested.

She summoned her armor and walked toward the mist.

"Be careful," Jacob warned.

Hisako extended her hand slowly to the mist. The fingers of her armor touched it and to her shock the mist moved through her armor. Before it could react she quickly pulled back away from it.

"So much for that," she said.

"Maybe we should wait for Megan to come back and teleport us in," Angie said.

"I have an idea," Michael said.

He held his hands together in front of him as if he was in prayer. The group was surrounded by a dome of white light.

"Follow me, do not go out of the dome," Michael instructed.

They followed Michael as he walked through the mist. It was not able to penetrate his barrier. It moved around it like mist would over and obstruction. Wayne held onto Franziska's hand, the memory of his near-death brush with the black vapor made him feel very fearful of the ebony vapor.

Michael had remembered what Abreal had said about the angel fire being pure life so he figured the mist wouldn't be able to get through the fire.

They continued to walk toward the mountain. James led them to the mouth of a cave.

"In there. I can smell my sister," James said.

"It's dark, I can't see anything," Angie complained.

"I can," James said.

"And for those of us who don't have night vision…" Julian started.

Michael held up his hand and it shone with a white light.

"Alright, everyone. Be on your guard," Michael warned.

They walked into the cave. There was no black mist in the cave. Abreal may have figured no one would be able to get past the black mist outside.

"I remember coming here when I was a kid. My brother John held my hand, I was so afraid," James said.

"Aw, was wittle James afraid of the dark?" Devin asked, poking fun at James.

"Would wittle Devin like it if I broke his legs?" he asked.

"Shutting up now," Devin said quickly.

"Well what do you know, miracles do happen," Angie said with a grin and Devin scowled at her.

James stopped walking and pointed to the wall where old cave drawings could be seen.

It showed what appeared to be a tribe of people living harmoniously.

"Before the Anaye showed up our tribe thrived. We lived in peace with the world. The land was good to us, providing us with plenty of fruit and vegetables and buffalo to hunt."

They walked down a little further until they saw the same tribe, only now many of them were dead or fleeing the image of a giant winged monster.

"Then the Anye came, and with it the land turned on us. No one could fight it, no one could reason with it. It never stopped. And for the first time in a long time our people faced extinction."

They walked a little more and saw a new set of drawings. It showed dozens of winged beings flying from the sky and attacking the Anaye. Michael thought the leader of the winged beings who carried a large sword, had a remarkable likeness to Adonai.

"But just when it looked like all hope was lost, the Diyin Dine'é appeared and saved us from destruction," James said.

"Guys, look at that," Angie said pointing to one of the figures.

They looked and saw the Diyin Dine'é she was pointing at. He had four black wings and carried a sword.

"Abreal must have been there all those years ago when they sealed the Anaye," Michael said.

"That's how he knew where to find it," Jacob said.

They continued to walk down the tunnel, looking at the next drawing.

It showed the Diyin Dine'é flying above the beast while several humans danced around it. The Anaye appeared in a circle.

"The Diyin Dine'é and the Apache joined forces and together sealed the beast here. My people swore to guard it and make sure the Anaye never returned again," James said.

"So the Anaye is buried beneath the mountain and Abreal will use Bethany as a sacrifice to wake it up," Michael said.

"He won't lay a finger on her! If anyone has rights to kill her, it's me; I am her brother! Big brothers have that right," James said.

A small smile tugged at Michael's lips. For a moment he was reminded of his brother Paxton. He remembered before his mutation activated, he and his brother would play.

One day when they wrestled outside Michael had managed to wrap his arms around his neck while Paxton tried to throw him off.

"You little brat! I am going to kill you!" he had said.

"You can't, you're my brother!" Michael had said, holding on for dear life as his brother swung him around.

"Big brothers always have the right to kill their little brothers!"

They had laughed and roughhoused until their mother had called them in, then chastised them for rolling around on the ground and getting dirty.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you two? Thank heavens Mya isn't so dirty," she had said as she wiped their faces with a wet towel.

Michael took a deep breath and pushed the memory aside. Now was not the time for reminiscing.

"Let's hurry up. Franziska, can you sense Bethany?" Michael asked.

Franziska put her hand to her head. Michael noticed telepaths tend to do that when they want to focus their powers. He never understood how putting your hand to your head helped them focus their abilities.

"I sense her, oh, she is so afraid! Abreal is planning on doing the ritual at dusk."

"When is that?" Wayne asked.

"In thirty minutes," Angie answered, checking her watch.

"We need to go now!" James said.

He ran down the tunnel, disappearing into the dark.

"James, wait!" Michael yelled.

There was no response.

"Damn, come on guys!" Michael said and they quickly hurried down the tunnel after James.

James ran as fast as he could, he could see perfectly in the dark so he did not have to worry about tripping or running into a wall.

He could still hear the others calling for him, even though he had left them far behind.

He did not come across any thralls on his way through, though he did see plenty of tracks on the ground.

He knew the layout of the tunnels well enough to know where he was going. He remembered when he was a child and he, along with several other Apache children, were taken to the heart of the mountain.

That is where his sister would be.

She was all he had left now; John died all those years ago, he would not lose another sibling.

When he finally got to the main chamber he found Bethany hanging over a giant hole. He did not recall it being there before; he wondered how long it took to dig it.

"James!" Bethany yelled.

"Hold on Beth, I am going to get you down from there!"

"James you idiot, it's a trap! He knows you are here!" she said.

"I don't care, I won't let you be harmed!" James yelled.

"I would be more worried about yourself."

Abreal walked from the corner of another tunnel.

"So glad you could make it. Now I have two for the price of one."

James pulled out his hunting knives. He looked around, listening for the sounds of anyone else, like the thralls, but the air was silent.

"If you are expecting the thralls, then don't worry. They are all gone," Abreal said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"He had them all jump into the hole, James!" Bethany said, her voice shaking at the memory.

"Why are you upset?" Abreal asked. "They were already dead."

"You're a monster!" Bethany yelled at him.

"Wait until you see what is sleeping below," he said.

"Not happening, freak!"

James threw one of the combat knives at Abreal. The winged mutant did not even try to dodge it; he just let it hit him in the chest.

James smirked, knowing it hit him in his heart.

The smirk died when Abreal merely pulled the knife out of his chest, not even wincing. The wound quickly healed itself.

"Question. My mist drains a person of their life-force. So if it drains it, where does it go?" Abreal asked. "The answer is me. The life-force is drained by the mist and absorbed into my body where it is stored. This keeps me young and helps me heal from any unfortunate injuries."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind James. Before he could react, Abreal stabbed him in the back. Bethany screamed James' name and watched in horror as he fell to his knees.

"Too bad you don't heal fast."

Abreal walked up to the pit, ignoring the weeping Bethany.

He lifted up the knife and held it over the pit.

"The blood of a Cheyarafim mixed with the blood of an Apache. With the bodies of several hundred people offered as sacrifice."

He tossed the knife into the pit and held out his hands.

"Now I offer the life I have absorbed from the mortals of this land."

Dark mist shot out from his hands and went into the pit.

Abreal began to chant, not taking notice that James was crawling to him.

The mist stopped and Abreal lowered his hands.

"It is done," he said.

James grabbed his leg and stabbed him in the ankle with his other knife. Abreal just looked down at him, unimpressed.

"And so are you."

Abreal raised his hand to blast James with his mist, but before he could a beam of white light hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

The Champions had arrived.

"That's enough, Abreal!" Michael yelled.

Abreal dusted himself off.

"Glad you could make it, Michael. Though I fear you are too late."

Just then the room began to shake and a red light began to rise from the pit.

Bethany began to scream and thrash around as she looked into the pit.

"The Anaye comes, and with it, death."

Abreal vanished and as time passed the room began to shake more and more as the glow from the pit grew brighter.

Julian used his power to get Bethany down safely and Josh quickly healed James.

"We need to go now!" Michael shouted.

They began to run back through the tunnel they had come from.

The tremors were becoming more and more intense, and chunks of rock was falling from the roof. Franziska and Julian used their power to shield the group.

But then the tunnel collapsed ahead of them.

"Damn, let's find another way!" Victor said.

"No time, this place is coming down!" Jacob yelled.

Michael called Eve on his communicator.

"Eve, can you teleport us out?"

"Yes, Michael, I require a minute. The mystical energies around you are making it tricky to lock onto you."

"Hurry up!"

Just then the same angry red light that was shining from the pit began to glow from down the tunnel.

"What the hell is that?" Angie asked.

"Eve, get us out now!" Michael yelled.

"I got a lock," Eve said.

Just before the light hit them they were teleported away.

* * *

><p>They found themselves at a distance from the mountain with black clouds filling the sky. A vortex, like the eye of a hurricane, floated over the mountain.<p>

Lightning struck at it, blasting off huge chunks of rock.

There was a huge explosion and the whole mountain imploded.

Then there was a deep angry bellow that issued from the dust, and the Anaye stepped forward.

It was massive. It was a hundred-feet-tall, it had the head of a bull, the wings of a bird, and the body of a man. It had cloven hooves for feet and a long serpentine tail. Its skin was an angry red color like burnt skin, and its eyes were black.

It opened its mouth and a jet of fire shot out into the air.

The wind began to pick up and it began to rain. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the horror that had been unleashed upon the world.

"Well, we're boned," Devin said.

"My God, look at that thing!" Jacob exclaimed.

There was a flash of pink smoke and Rickard and Megan appeared.

"Hey guys, we got everyone to saaayyy- what in the hell is that?!" Rickard yelled.

"A very big problem," Michael said.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing?" Angie asked.

Michael turned to Megan. "Get James and his sister out of here!"

"No, I am staying!" James said.

"James, no!" Bethany shouted, grabbing his hand.

"I have to Beth, this thing almost destroyed our people. It is our duty to stop it once again."

"Last time it took an army of the Diyin Dine'é to stop that thing. I don't see any around now!"

"Actually, you are looking at one right here," Josh said pointing to Michael.

"There is another. But apparently getting a pedicure is more important," Michael said with a scowl.

James handed his sister to Megan. "I will be okay Beth, I promise."

"You better James, I can't lose you too," she said.

"You won't, I promise," James said.

Megan took her away and they all looked to the Anaye. It was beginning to move towards them.

"Alright Champions, let's do this," Michael said, holding up his spear.

**Fusedtwilight: I admit I had to tweak the mythology on the Native American stuff the Anaye and the Diyin Dine'é are Navajo myth. Next chapter they fight Abreal and the Anaye, can they win? **


	28. Chapter 28

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 28

**Fusedtwiligh: Thanks to my beta Lisa and you the readers.**

**I still have the poll open so if you guys want to vote for your favorite champion just go to my author page and vote.**

The Champions tried to slow down the Anaye.

But nothing they did worked.

Michael's attacks were the only ones that seemed to harm it.

And by harm, that means his attacks pissed it off.

Being a demon, it was susceptible to Michael's angel fire.

Hisako summoned all her power to make her armor as tall as the Anaye. While she wrestled with the beast the others continued to attack it. Jacob was in his Wendigo form on top of its head pounding at it with all his strength, Julian and Franziska were hitting it with their telekinesis, and Rickard tried using his sound powers to attack it, but nothing slowed it down.

The longer they fought the creature the worse the weather became.

The beast stomped the ground with its hoof and a chasm to form. Hisako's leg got stuck in it and she was unable to move.

The Anaye lowered its head and with a terrible cry charged at Hisako hitting her in the chest and sending her flying back. After she hit the ground her armor disappeared.

The Anaye was about to stomp on her but Devon grabbed her before its hoof could squish her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Once she was able to stand up on her own he let her go.

"Yes, I felt like I was being hit by a speeding train," she said.

She powered back up and returned to the fight.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop this thing!" Julian yelled.

The Anaye spread its wings and was about to take flight, growing tired of the Champions and wanting to spread its destruction.

"Don't let it fly away!" Michael yelled.

"Michael, go into your super form and kick his ass!" Wayne yelled.

"I can't! I need time to activate it!"

"Can't you just turn it on?"

"Do you want me to turn into a monster again?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

Michael aimed his spear at the Anaye and fired a blast and the creature. The Anaye glared at Michael and struck at him with its tail. Michael summoned a sphere of angel fire that shielded him but he went flying back to the ground forming an impact crater.

Michael stood up, leaning on his spear. He was surrounded by a thick cloud of dust as a result of the impact. A hand reached out and helped him steady him on his feet.

"Thanks," he said.

"You are welcome, young man."

Michael frowned, he couldn't identify that voice.

A gust of wind blew the dust away and he saw a man he recognized from the X-Men's files.

"You're Doctor Strange!" Michael said.

Stephan Strange, or better known as Doctor Strange, had been a brilliant neurosurgeon but an accident had damaged his hands. For a long time he went to every doctor he knew to try and restore his hands to their former glory, but science has its limits. He became so desperate he tried mystical leads.

His search took him to the Himalayas where he meant the Ancient One, the former Sorcerer Supreme. When Strange proved he was a good man the Ancient One taught him the mystic arts and when he passed, Strange became the new Sorcerer Supreme; he's the most powerful and most wise mystic in the world, tasked with defending the earth from mystic threats.

Like an ancient demon of destruction.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Michael Bronson," he said.

"How do you know my name?"

"How do you think?" he asked with a smile.

"You read my mind?"

"No, YouTube."

Michael would have face-palmed if he could.

He looked up and saw his team was still trying to stop the Anaye from flying away.

"I have to help them."

Strange put his hand on his shoulder.

"Young man, allow me. This creature cannot be stopped with just brute force."

Strange flew off to join the others in fighting the Anaye.

The monster saw him coming and shot out a stream of fire at him.

"Shield of the Seraphim!" Strange yelled.

A blue shield surrounded him and protected him from the blast. When the fire died down he made a gesture with his hand.

"Shackles of Sheol!"

Magenta colored bands wrapped around its limbs and crossed at its chest.

"Crimson Bands of Cyttorak!"

Crimson colored energy bands encased the creature in a cocoon-like pillar.

"Dude, you see that?" Devin asked.

"Who is that guy?" Angie asked.

"That is Doctor Strange," James said.

"The magic dude?" Wayne asked.

"I prefer Sorcery Supreme if you don't mind," Strange said with a smile.

"Will that hold that thing?" Franziska asked.

"Not for long I am afraid. We must act quickly, the Anaye will grow stronger and stronger now that it is free," Strange said.

They all followed him back to Michael who was still recovering from the blow he took from the Anaye.

"Michael, are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, just a little shocked. Did you stop that thing?"

"No, just slowed it down," Strange said.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"For some time I have been aware of mystical disturbances in this area. I would have investigated sooner but Nightmare tried to get into our world, then I had to keep the Baron Mordo from summoning an army of Mindless Ones. So by the time I became alerted to the situation, it was already too late. But I must ask, how did this happen?"

They told him about the situation with Abreal and the fate of the townspeople.

"By the Hoary Host! If only I had come here sooner. I may be too late to stop this Abreal but I can still stop the Anaye," Strange said.

"How do we do that?" Michael asked.

Strange looked at James. "You are a descendant of the shaman who originally helped seal the Anaye, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" James asked.

"I can sense the mystical potential in your blood. It is dormant but potent." He waved his hand and a piece of leather parchment appeared in his palm. "This is the spell used by your ancestors to seal the beast. With this we can shut it away again."

"What do we need to do?" James asked.

"Look out!" Michael yelled. He summoned a barrier that surrounded the group and saved them just in the nick of time as a dark mist almost hit them.

Abreal flew above them, staring down at them coldly.

"Well for starters, you could all die," he said.

A ball of angel fire hit him and sent him flying off into the distance where they saw a dust cloud form where he landed.

They looked up and saw Adonai flying; he wore no shirt and only had on a black pair of shorts. "Well for starters, you could take your own advice."

"Where in the hell have you been?! I have been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour!" Michel hissed.

Adonai flew down to them. "I was having my monthly mani-pedi." He held up his hand and showed them his nails. "See, don't they look perfect?"

Michael ground his teeth together. How could he be related to such a pompous, arrogant, self-absorbed jackass!?

_-I can hear you, you know?- _Adonai said telepathically.

"Don't care!" Michaael snapped

Adonai turned to look at Strange. "Stephen, glad you could make it."

"I wish I had come sooner. But with your help we will have no time stopping the Anaye."

"Oh yeah, that thing. Sorry, but I have more pressing issues to deal with." He turned to look in the direction Abreal had landed. His eyes burned with a cold fire. Michael had always known Adonai could be a ruthless hard-ass. But now he was seeing a side of his ancestor that really made him afraid. "I need to have a little _talk _with my son."

He spread his wings and flew off toward Abreal. No one tried to stop him. No one dared.

* * *

><p>Abreal stood up.<p>

His bottom left wing was torn and burned, he had four cracked ribs, and his left arm was gone.

Adonai landed in front of him and watched as Abreal slowly began to heal.

"Looks like you gave up too much of your stolen life-energy, otherwise you would have healed more quickly," Adonai said.

"This is the first time we have seen one another in a thousand years and that is all you have to say to me?" Abreal asked. His tone was one of indifference.

"Oh, I have a whole list. Like, 'I am going to beat your ass, you dirty traitor!' or 'You will pay for killing our people.' and the top of my list: 'You are no son of mine.' but we have plenty of time for all that."

"Still haven't lost your charming wit I see."

Abreal finished healing and stood up straight. They stared into one another's eyes. Or rather Abreal looked into his father's eyes while Adonai just looked at any part of Abreal's face that was not his eyes. It was too painful to look into them; they reminded him of his wife.

Abreal smiled, but there was no humor in it. "Still can't look me in the eyes after all these years?"

"Don't get smart with me, boy. Now before I give you the beating you have coming, tell me why you did it?"

Abreal cracked his neck.

"Because, I was loyal to you, father."

"Speak plainly, boy!"

"Remember how during the war, your generals and advisers tried to persuade you to begin to take over the human kingdoms? You never did because mother could not bear the thought of us conquering the humans and bending them to our will. After you were put to rest and the Neyaphem were defeated they began to plan to rebuild the empire by breaking your law and conquering the humans. And they would have, had it not been for me. I made it clear what would happen to those who tried to break this law. No one was more loyal to you then I. They always feared me, and with you gone that fear ran rampant. On a mission to exterminate some leftover Neyaphem I was left to die. While my back was turned one of my own brothers struck me down and tossed me into a dark chasm. Had it not been for the life-force I had stored in me, I would have died, and after some time stumbling around in the dark I finally found my way back to the outside world."

"And you killed your own people in revenge?" Adonai asked.

"No, I saved them," Abreal said simply.

"How do you figure that?"

"In ending their lives I saved them from themselves. I saved them from a life filled with pain that would have twisted them. I wanted to free them from the burden of life," Abreal explained. "Being thrown into that abyss was the best thing to ever happen to me. It gave me time to think about life and how cruel and pointless it is. I realized to live is to suffer; only death can give us true freedom."

"Bullshit! You just wanted to get back at them for trying to kill you!" Adonai said.

"That too. I tried to find you father, dying in one's sleep is a rare luxury; it was supposed to be my gift to you. But they had hidden you too well and I was not able to find you. Where did they hide you?"

"The Himalayas."

"We had a base in that area?"

"It was a secret base."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have found you now."

Adonai chuckled. "What are you going to do? That vapor shit doesn't work on me, remember?"

"Yes, but as the mortals like to say, there is more than one way to skin a cat."

He waved his hand and his sword appeared in a puff of smoke.

"I am sure if I sever your head from your body that will do it."

* * *

><p>James had taken his shirt off and was drawing paint on his skin. When he finished he began to paint on Michael's skin as well.<p>

It took the Apache and Cheyarafim joining forces to seal the Anaye and it would require that once again.

Michael used his power to make a fire. It was starting to rain too hard for a real fire to start but angel fire wasn't as easily extinguished as mortal flame.

The Anaye's prison was forming cracks; the sound of the beast trying to escape was like thunder.

"We don't have much time. The Anaye is breaking through my spells quicker than I anticipated," Strange said.

"Alright, now what do we do?" Michael asked.

"You dance while speaking the words I taught you," Strange said.

"...Dance?" Michael asked.

"That's what I said."

"Can I...sit this one out?"

James pushed Michael. "Get dancing, kid."

James began to dance around the fire, chanting the words Strange told them to chant.

Strange stood before the fire chanting and forming patterns with his hands that left a glowing trail in their wake.

Michael felt like an idiot, he was not a dancer. Slow dancing he didn't mind, but this made him feel so stupid. It didn't help that Julian, Wayne, and Devin were sniggering at him.

The Anaye's prison was continuing to crack and one of its arms broke through. They continued the ritual and Michael and James could feel something strange building from within them.

The Anaye finally broke out from its prison with a mighty roar. The rain began to fall heavily then, soon everyone was drenched. The white paint began to run down Michael and James' bodies.

The Anaye spotted them, and sensing danger, it charged at them. Michael and James continued to dance and Strange finished chanting. The angel fire Michael had made blazed to life; tendrils shot out and wrapped around the creature's limbs.

Strange had finished drawing a symbol in the air and waved his arms.

"Demon! I seal you to the earth once more!"

The symbol flew at the Anaye but before it could connect the creature blew a stream of fire at it. The symbol acted as a shield against the fire but soon cracks appeared and Strange used his magic to teleport everyone away, just as it was destroyed and a stream of fire blew where they had all been standing.

They reappeared in the distance.

"Damn, we almost had it!" Rickard said.

"Perhaps we can try it again," Angie said.

"No, we won't have enough time now that the beast is free," Strange said.

"So what do we do?" Josh asked.

"I have an idea, buy me some time guys!" Michael said.

Michael spread his wings and took to the air.

"And how the hell are we supposed to do that?" Victor asked as the Anaye headed towards them.

Michael flew into the sky, he watched as the others fought the Anaye.

He said a quick prayer to God, hoping this would work.

He floated in the lightning-filled sky.

He took a deep breath in, then out.

During his training with Adonai he learned of a technique called the fist of God.

According to Adonai, he used this technique to cause a volcano to erupt.

Michael began to focus his power into his right fist.

The angel fire inside Michael was like a vast ocean; the world was a small town and Michael was the dam that held the ocean back. That's how he liked to imagine it.

Now he began to focus all that power into his fist.

He could feel it building up. It began to grow heavy.

He continued to focus his power into his hand.

Even when it felt like it was as heavy as an anvil, even when his muscles screamed in protest, even when it felt like his fist was about to explode, he continued.

Just as Adonai taught him to.

This technique could only be used once. After that Michael would be greatly drained and vulnerable.

And against the Anaye, helpless as a lamb.

The air whipped the rain at their faces.

Lightning flashed in the sky illuminating their fight with the Anaye.

Dr. Strange was a big help, blasting the beast with spells that lit up the darkness like fireworks.

Strange could sense Michael above them; since Michael was a wielder of the Empyreal Flame and Strange one of the greatest magic practitioners, it was easy for him to track the angelic mutant.

He could sense Michael was gathering the flame, but he was not sure as to why.

But he trusted he would be able to help.

"Hey look!" Jacob yelled.

He pointed up at the sky, a streak of white light could be seen falling down.

"It's Michael!" Wayne shouted.

Michael flew at the Anaye, his fist charged with holy power, aimed right for the Anaye. It was a good thing the beast was so large; there was no way Michael could miss it.

"You can do it, Michael!" Devin yelled.

Michael flew right for the Anaye, the beast saw him and opened its mouth, swallowing Michael with one gulp.

"Or not," Angie said.

The Anaye licked its lips and let out a loud burp. It turned its gaze back to the others and was about to charge at them when all of a sudden light began to shine from its belly.

It let out a loud bellow and everyone covered their eyes as it exploded in a shower of light.

The sky began to clear up and sunlight began to shine again. With the Anaye now gone, nature began to return to its normal state.

Michael was limping towards them and they all rushed to meet him, save Strange who casually walked.

"Michael!"

"You did it!"

"That was sick!"

"Did you guys see that?"

"That was awesome!"

"Well done young man, attacking him from the inside where he was soft and vulnerable," Strange said having caught up with them.

"Actually, I meant to hit him in the chest; I was going so fast I didn't have time to change course when he swallowed me," Michael said.

Everyone began to laugh.

* * *

><p>Abreal lay on the ground, staring into the blue sky.<p>

"Impossible!" he muttered.

Adonai stood over him, having just beaten the living snot out of him. He was looking off in the distance, a prideful smirk on his face.

"Clever little shit, took him out from the inside. Why didn't I ever try that?"

"You care for him?"

Adonai looked down at Abreal with a frown. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"More like surprise. Last time I saw you, you had a heart of stone."

"Oh, believe me, I can be stone cold." Adonai formed a sword of angel fire and dragged it across his son's cheek.

"There is my father," Abreal said with a smile.

"You're about to die boy, I wouldn't be smiling if I were you."

"You won't kill me."

"You killed our people."

"In your name."

"In the name of vengeance!"

"Same thing!"

"No it isn't!"

"Fine, then do it, drive that blade through my heart and end it! Prove me wrong!"

Adonai raised his sword, preparing to drive it through Abreal's chest.

But he paused.

"See, I was right. Time and loss has weakened you, father. A thousand years ago you would not hesitate. When mother died you became ruthless, merciless. If anyone got in your way, be they mortal or your own people, you smote them down. Remember that village you razed to the ground because there was a Neyaphem hiding there? How many men, women, and children turned to ash just so you could kill one foe?"

Adonai did not speak, as he continued to hold the blade over Abreal, his face an unreadable mask.

"You became like a demon, you became perfect. Like a shooting star, you were unstoppable. But now I see weakness in you. You are weary of life, worn down by pain and loss. You need that boy, because he is your last hope, and you won't kill me because I am all you have left of the life you once had."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Adonai drove his sword into the ground where he had been but then Abreal reappeared several feet away.

"Then I will make you as you once were, father. I will kill Michael to make you strong again. Once your hope is gone, maybe then you will return to the monster you once were."

He vanished again and Adonai cursed. He spread his wings and flew off to join the others.

"What do you mean he got away?" Michael asked.

"I mean, he got away. How much more clearer do I have to be?" Adonai asked.

"Maybe we can track him using the Cerebro unit back at the Ark," Angie said.

"I can try. But It might take me a while, I began Cerebro training several days before Bastion attacked the Mansion," Franziska said.

"Leave him be for now. He is wounded and needs time to heal," Adonai said.

"Are you kidding me? That bastard wiped out a whole town! He almost killed my sister!" James growled.

"Abreal saw Michael destroy the Anaye. Nice work by the way. He was always a cautious one. Now that he knows I will be trying to find him, he will stay hidden. For now at least," Abreal said.

"What are we going to do about the townsfolk though? They lost their friends and families. And the reports of a winged man killing a whole town is sure to generate a lot of buzz," Angie said.

"They don't know for sure he was a mutant. Remember, there are plenty of beings out there who have powers but are not mutants. As for the townsfolk, I will make sure they are all taken care of. It will be good PR for Paradise Inc.," Adonai said.

"And the fact it was your own hell-spawn that did it gives you the responsibility of cleaning up his mess," James said.

Adonai gave James a very cold look. "Do not presume to talk to me about responsibility, little man."

Adonai vanished.

"Douchbag," James said.

Michael shook hands with Doctor Strange. "Thank you sir, we could not have done this without your help."

"It is my sworn duty to keep the earth safe from mystical threats. If there is any blame to be placed then it should be on me. I should have responded to this threat sooner. So many lives lost."

"At least we saved some lives and made sure the Anaye will never be a problem again," Michael said.

"That is a small comfort. Take care, Michael Bronson, I have a feeling we will meet again one day."

Strange vanished in a blue puff of smoke.

Michael turned to address his team.

"Good job today guys, let's go home."

"Hey, before you guys go, I want to ask you something," James said.

"You need a lift?" Michael asked.

"No. I want in on this thing you're doing."

* * *

><p>James was looking around in amazement at the control center of the Ark.<p>

"And all this is yours?" he asked.

"Yep, Adonai gave it to me for my birthday," Michael said.

"Damn. He may be a dick but he sure does know how to treat a person," James said.

"So why do you want to join us?" Michael asked.

"Because, I am a man of action. I need to be out there doing something you know? I have been doing stuff like this for so long now. I am an Apache warrior. Fighting is in me. With the X-Men gone, I have been trying to find my way in life. Plus I figure if I hang with all of you long enough, I will come across that fucker Abreal sooner or later," he said.

Michael handed him a badge.

"If you want, you're in. Just remember the first rule about the Ark. There is no Ark. If any of the X-Men found out about this place they would want to shut us down."

"Don't worry, if anyone can keep a secret, it's me," James said with a smile.

"Michael, I believe there is something occurring on the TV you might want to see," Eve said.

All the computer screens turned on. It was on the news network.

The headline was.

**X-Men Reformed?**

_"In a shocking turn of events, Scott Summers also known as the X-Man and teacher of the now closed Xavier Institute, has now reopened the school. Only now the school will be in San Francisco."_

The image shifted to Scott who stood in front of a podium with Emma was right next to him.

_"I am proud to say that we will be reopening the Xavier Institute, only it will not in Westchester County, NY. It will now be located in San Francisco."_

_"Mr. Summers, why the change of location?" one of the reporters asked._

_"We felt it would not be right to return to the mansion after what happened. This is a new beginning for all mutants and the X-Men," Scott said._

_"Mr. Summers, why now? Why only after two months?" another reporter asked._

_"We were all in shock after what happened. We had lost so many of our friends and family that we needed a break. But now that we have had time to grieve and come to terms with what happened, I think we should carry on Charles Xavier's dream."_

"Well, this is good," James said.

"I better get home, I need to talk to Warren about this," Michael said.

"Michael, now that the X-Men are back, is it necessary for all this?" James asked.

Michael was silent.

The whole point of the Champions was to fill the void left by the X-Men.

But with the X-Men back, what was the point?

* * *

><p>Michael walked into the Penthouse.<p>

"Warren!" he called.

"In here."

Michael walked into the living room and found Warren and Elizabeth watching the news.

"Did you guys know about this?" he asked.

"No, we just got a call from Scott an hour ago asking us to come to San Francisco to teach again," Warren said.

"We're not going to go, are we?" Michael asked.

"I know why you don't want to go," Warren said.

"You...you do?" Michael asked.

"Of course. You don't want to move to San Francisco because of Anna, right?" Warren asked.

Michael did a mental sigh of relief. Betsy gave him an odd look and he cursed himself. When being around a telepath you have to be careful of any mental thoughts, feelings, and emotions you feel.

Telepaths can learn to shield their minds from others so they don't accidentally hear what they are thinking, but sometimes they can't help but overhear things when some people are thinking loudly.

"Of course, but what about you two?" Michael asked.

"Well, we have decided to continue to put a hold on the heroics for a while."

Warren had a very happy grin on his face. Betsy was blushing a little as well.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, sensing something happening between the two.

He felt that odd sensation in his eyes that told him his soul sight had activated. He looked into the two souls.

Souls were very beautiful. They were like diamonds in the light, emitting a varying degree of colors.

Right now they were both glowing with pinks and warm red colors.

Love, affection, happiness. These were what Michael thought of when he looked at them.

"Well, we have been going out for a while and decided to make things official," Betsy said.

She held up her hand, showing an engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, you guys!" Michael gushed.

He walked over to them and hugged them. He knew this was going to happen thanks to his trip into the future. But he was still happy for it to happen.

"He asked me over a candlelit dinner," Betsy said.

"Warren, you romantic, you," Michael said smiling.

"After Bastion, we realized just how precious life is and how much we mean to one another. We have already been through so much so we decided to finally tie the knot."

"When are you going to get married?"

"In about a week," Betsy said.

"So soon?"

"Why not? It's going to be a private wedding, only close friends and family invited. Last thing I need is a bunch of rich snobs whom I don't care for ruining my big day," Betsy said.

Betsy was from a wealthy English family. Her brother was Brian Broddock, also known as Captain Britain. Once she had looked like a beautiful English woman, but after she had been genetically redesigned by the Hand, she now looked like a beautiful Asian woman. People still assume Betsy and her brother are adopted siblings due to how she looks now.

"I am happy for you both. This is really great," Michael said.

Just then his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was Anna.

"Hello?"

"Michael, have you seen the news?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it, the X-Men are reforming!" Michael said.

"But...they will be in San Francisco," she said sounding unsure.

"Don't worry. Warren and Betsy are planning on staying here. They've got big plans." Michael gave Warren a look, asking him silently if he could tell her.

Warren nodded and Michael told her the good news.

"That is great, what about your teammates? Will they go to San Francisco?" she asked.

Thanks to the Ark's teleportation technology it didn't matter where in the world everyone was. But it would be more useful if they were all in the same location.

"Maybe, I am sure Rickard and Victor will. I wouldn't be surprised if the others did as well," Michael said.

"Well this has been a good day for you, huh?"

"Yeah, The X-Men are back and Warren and Betsy are getting married, that is great," Michael said.

"Oh, did you hear about that town that was attacked?"

"What town?"

"Some place called Devil's Keyhole. Almost all the townspeople were killed."

"Really?" Michael asked trying to sound shocked.

"Yeah, they say he was like you. He had wings and could turn people into living zombies. A group of heroes saved them. It's been on the news, the authorities are freaking out that one psycho did something like this."

"It freaks me out as well," Michael said.

"I hope they catch whoever did it, hundreds of people died."

"Yeah, I hope they do too," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Warren and Betsy had left to go have a private dinner, Michael was Skyping with the other Champions.<p>

They were discussing the X-Men's return, Warren and Betsy's engagement, and whether or not they should tell the X-Men about Abreal.

"We have to, he killed hundreds of people, he is too big of a threat for us to deal with," Angie was saying.

"But if we tell them they will find out about the Ark," Devin said.

"We can't keep what we know about Abreal a secret just to keep the Ark safe," Victor said.

"I agree, Abreal kills men, women, and children. He is truly the devil," Franziska said.

"Who says we have to tell them? Why don't we just send them an anonymous tip? We tell them what we know in a letter or an email, and they can go to Adonai to verify it," Wayne said.

"Adonai wouldn't rat us out, would he?" Jacob asked.

"No, he gave the Ark to me, he wouldn't do that and then tell the X-Men, knowing they would take it," Michael said.

"Okay, so we give them an anonymous tip and they will be none the wiser," Julian said.

"So who is all going to San Francisco?" Rickard asked.

"I won't, I can't be that far from Anna," Michael said.

"Aww, how cute," Megan said.

"I will, I have already made arrangements," Franziska said.

"So will I," Rickard said.

"See you there," Victor said winking at Rickard.

"I will be arriving with Dani and Nori in a few days," Josh said.

"I sure as hell am going. I need to get the hell out of my parent's house before I flip," Julian said.

I can't wait! It's going to be so much different there. San Francisco is one of the best cities for mutants to live," Angie said.

"It's always had a history of being open-minded," Victor said.

"But what about Warren and Betsy's wedding? Where will that take place?" Hisako asked.

"They are planning on doing it in San Francisco," Michael said. "Since it is going to be a private gathering and all, plus all their close friends and family are there now."

"Well, I need to go, I have to prepare for my trip," Rickard said.

"See you all soon," Angie said.

They finished their meeting and Michael shut down his computer.

He decided to go to bed, he knew Warren and Betsy would be out late and he was still feeling very tired from the day's fight.

So sleep came quickly and easily as he lay down and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Michael let out a small whimper.<em>

_His back was hurting worse than ever he had bruised lumps on his back._

_His father sat next to him holding his hand, Nathan did not let his worry show in his face. He had to be strong, strong for Michael and the family._

_They were all concerned about what was happening to Michael. Many nights he had held onto Mary as she cried; she was afraid for their youngest, as was he._

_But he would remain strong, an anchor for them all._

_Michael took comfort in seeing his father being brave. It made him want to be brave as well. It made him feel a little less afraid. If his father wasn't worried, why should he be?_

_Mary came in with a bowl of chicken noodle soup._

_Nathan helped Michael sit up and a sad frown pulled on Mary's face as Michael whimpered in pain a little. They had put several pillows on his bed for him to rest his back on._

_They heard the front door open and close. Mya and Paxton were home now. By the time Michael had finished his soup his siblings had come upstairs to check on their little brother._

_"How you feeling, bro?" Paxton asked._

_"I am okay," Michael lied._

_"Does your back still hurt?" Mya asked._

_"Not that much," he lied again._

_"Why can't any of the doctors figure out what is wrong with him?" Paxton asked._

_"All they can tell us is that there is some kind of growth. They say it is not cancer or a tumor, so-"_

_Before Nathan could finish Michael let out a cry of pain._

_His back felt like it was on fire, like it was being ripped apart. There was this odd sensation, like something moving._

_"Michael! Michael!" Mary said frantically._

_"It hurts! Make it stop, please!" he yelled._

_"Roll on your belly, son!" Nathan said._

_Michael did as he was told and they pulled off his shirt._

_"Oh my God, Nathan, why is his back moving like that?" Mary asked._

_The mounds on his back were moving, pushing against his skin._

_"Mom, dad, what is going on?" Mya asked, her hands to her mouth in horror._

_"I'll go call 911!" Paxton said._

_There was a sound of flesh being ripped open and blood flew in small flecks through the air. The pain in his back subsided and Michael opened his tear-filled eyes to look at his family, all of whom had looks of horror on their faces._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_He looked over his shoulder and saw to his amazement that a very small pair of white wings were now poking out of his back._

_"Oh God...he's...he's-"_

_"A mutant!" Nathan snarled, cutting of Mary._

_"Mother...father?" Michael asked._

_Michael went to get up, but Nathan pointed his finger at Michael, his eyes blazed with a fury that had never been directed at Michael before; he felt terrified to see his father look at him like that._

_"You stay right there! Everyone, out!"_

_Nathan pushed everyone out of the room, slamming the door behind him._

_Michael was so tired, so filled with shock that after laying his head on his pillow, he soon fell into a deep sleep. _

* * *

><p>Michael woke up with a start.<p>

The clock read it was three in the morning now.

He ran a hand through his hair. It had been two weeks since he had a dream about his family.

Sometimes they were memories like the one he just had, other times they were nightmares of his family with holes in their heads, asking him why he let them die.

He stood up, walked into his bathroom, turned on the faucet, and splashed cold water on his face. After he turned the faucet off and wiped his face with a towel he turned around to look at his wings in the mirror.

They had been so small when they first came out, impossible to be used to fly. But every day they grew bigger and bigger. Within a month they had fully developed.

Michael never got to use them to fly until the X-Men had come to take him to the school. When the Brotherhood attacked, it was the first time he had used them to fly.

He had thought the wings were his only power; it was not until two years later he found out about his angel fire.

He remembered that day so clearly.

* * *

><p><em>He could distantly hear his family downstairs having dinner.<em>

_He held the bowl of vegetable soup in his hands._

_It was cold._

_Michael was not allowed to eat with the family tonight._

_It had been very cold in the attic today, even with the windows closed and wrapped in a blanket he still felt chilled. _

_Normally he would be downstairs trying to keep warm but Paxton had some friends over and so Michael had to stay in the attic._

_His dad had yelled at him about risking Paxton's friends seeing his wings. Michael tried to argue he could wear a sweat shirt but his father refused to listen._

_So now here he was, along with a cold bowl of soup._

_He held the bowl in his hands, wishing it was just a little warmer and feeling angry. All he wanted was to stay warm. And a part of him preferred to be around Paxton and his friends, even if they ignored him._

_He was so terribly lonely. His siblings no longer played with him, the stayed as far from him as they could. When he was allowed out it was always with his mother or his father and he was allowed to speak to no one._

_It was not fair._

_Then a white light began to glow from his hands. He almost dropped the bowl when it began to bubble and steam._

_He sat it on his table and looked at his hands; the glow was already fading and was soon gone._

_Michael looked under the bowl and to his shock found black marks in the shape of hands._

_Was Michael surprised? Of course! Since when could he make soup hot?!_

_But it didn't stop him from finishing his meal._

* * *

><p>Michael smiled at the memory.<p>

The look on his mother's face when she found the bowl had been priceless. He had been afraid she would tell his father, but they never spoke of it.

Every night when he was sure his family was asleep, Michael would practice with his angel fire, learning how to summon it, how to make it shine so bright it lit his room up with a bright white light.

When he used it against the Blob it had been the first time he had ever used it in an offensive way and he had been surprised with how powerful it could be.

Before he had only seen it as a simple night light. He only realized its true destructive potential when he used it against the Blob.

He lay back down on his bed; he knew it would be a while before he could get back to sleep.

As he lay in bed his thoughts of course turned to his family. Even after all this time their loss was still like an open wound to him.

Yes, they had had their differences, and yes, there were times when they were less then family-like.

But in the end, they managed to go beyond all that. They finally overcame the fear that had followed their lives for so long and once again were able to be what they had been before.

Michael was thankful that they did not die hating him.

He would always remember them for the good times:

Mya dressing him up in girl's clothes when he was three, showing him off to their shocked parents and a laughing Paxton.

Paxton teaching him how to play sports and giving him advice on girls.

His mother teaching him how to garden and grow fruit.

His father reading him a story before bed.

Those were things he would remember them for.

* * *

><p>That night at the Museum of Natural History in New York City, one of the guards was making his rounds.<p>

BAMF!

The guard looked around, having heard a strange sound.

"Hello?"

BAMF!

The guard heard the sound again, only this time it was louder.

BAMF!

The sound came from right behind him, there was a foul smell like brimstone, and he spun around.

BAMF!

There was a red cloud that quickly dissipated. The guard was about to call for assistance when there was an explosion of red from right behind him and a sword pierced his chest.

The guard fell forward, dead, the man behind him looked like Nightcrawler, except his skin was crimson red and he had five fingers.

Walking over to one of the display cases he smiled when he saw a stone circular artifact.

He raised his hand and said a spell; the alarms surrounding the artifact were short-circuited.

He then broke the glass covering it and smiled sinisterly as he held it in his hands.

"Just one more piece, then the dawn of the Neyaphem will come to pass!"

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter, Michael faces a world straight from his nightmares!**


	29. Chapter 29

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 29

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa for editing. Last chapter the Champions defeated Abreal, but now they must face a foe who is more cunning. Also don't forget to go to my author page to vote on your favorite champion.**

Several days later the X-Men celebrated the wedding of Betsy and Warren.

True to their word, it was a private affair; only friends and family were allowed to attend.

Betsy's brother Brian and his wife Megan had flown all the way from England.

Hank and Scott were his groomsmen and Bobby was his best and Warren had always had a close friendship; they had been the youngest and the most wild of the young X-Men.

Betsy's maid of honor was Megan, Kitty, Rogue, Storm, were the bridesmaids.

The X-Men's new base was a place called Utopia. It was a small Island in the San Francisco Bay. The Island had been bought by Scott and Emma.

Xavier had left Scott and the original X-Men equal shares of his fortune. With Jean being dead, her shares were added to the other four.

The Island had previously been used as a private research facility. The X-Men had already begun to tear down parts of the buildings and add new areas.

The ceremony was beautiful, touching, and of course extravagant. No expense was spared. This was a day of celebration; it was a way for everyone to move on after what had happened with Bastion.

The party was held in one of the buildings. Garlands and streamers had been hung up and an entire buffet had been prepared.

Betsy looked simply radiant. Warren himself was happier then Michael had ever seen them, he was sure if he used his soul vision he would see them both glowing with all kinds of happy colors.

Michael was dancing with Anna. They had Megan sneak her over. Sadly, she couldn't stay long, Michael was just glad he could spend a little bit of time with her.

"This is so wonderful. I hope my wedding is this great."

She gave Michael a smirk and he blushed.

"Hey Anna...have you thought of our future?" Michael asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...do you see us together? One day doing...this?"

She gave him a stunned look. "You're not proposing, are you?"

"What no! I am just wondering...um...do you think we would ever...settle down and you know...have a few kids?"

_Or twelve. _ Michael thought to himself, remembering his trip to the future.

"Oh...well, I never really thought that far ahead...do you want to get married?" she asked.

"Well...one day, yeah," Michael said.

She smiled. "I would like that."

"You would?"

"Yeah. You, me, and a few kids," she said.

"How many kids would you want?" Michael asked.

"Not a lot. Two or three, any more would be a hassle. I grew up in a big family and let me tell you...why are you smiling?"

Hearing what she said and knowing what the future held for them, Michael could not help but smile.

If only she knew.

* * *

><p>The spirits gathered in the home of the Empyreal spirits at the Citadel of the Pure, which was located in the Burning Plans.<p>

There were several of them, each of them immensely tall, each of them had wings, and each of them were possessed with inhuman beauty.

"My brothers, fortune favors us this night," Phanes said.

"What do you speak of?" An empyreal spirit with bronze-colored skin asked.

"The king of the Neyaphem Azazel has begun a quest for the dial of time. An artifact he will use to travel into the past and kill Yahweh before he is born. He has already fount one piece and will soon find the other."

"But how is that fortunate for us? Yahweh may have betrayed us but without him we would not have the Cheyarafim," the bronze-skinned spirit said.

"Simple, Talos. When Azazel accomplisheshis goal the old timeline will cease to exist. As the old timeline dies away, the barriers between our world and theirs will cease to exist for the smallest of seconds. We will use this opportunity to snatch the boy before he can be erased and bring him to us."

"What you are talking about doing will require very precise timing, Phanes. If we are off by just a millisecond, then all our plans will be for naught."

"Do not forget who we are. We are the Empyreal spirits; the guardians of the holy flame. Plucking one boy from a dying timeline is well within the sphere of our power," Phanes said.

* * *

><p>Back at Adonai's mansion, Azazel had broken into the vault.<p>

It was easy, with his teleportation powers and his mystic knowledge it was easy to rid himself of the words Adonai had placed around the vault, allowing him to teleport in.

Of course the guards had tried to stop him, but they were no match for him.

He stood in front of the last piece of the sundial. All he had to do was-

BAMF!

He teleported out of the way just in time. A sphere of angel fire missed him, blowing up a good portion of the wall.

Azazel teleported to the other end of the room, sword held up, facing none other than Adonai himself.

"Well fuck me...if it isn't the king of the Neyaphem, Azazel," he said, his voice cold as ice.

"Yahweh," Azazel said his voice filled with venom.

The look the two shared was one filled with generations of bloodshed and hate. For many centuries the two had led their people in a war against the other, a war that left nothing but devastation in its wake and in the end robbed both of them of a kingdom.

"Oh wait, you go by Adonai now. Very clever, finding another way to call yourself God. Pretentious prick!"

Azazel teleported behind Adonai and was about to sever his head from his body when Adonai blazed with a white light that sent Azazel flying back. Before he could hit the wall he teleported safely to the middle of the room.

"Oh, still using the whole teleport-behind-your-enemy-and-chop-their-head-off ? Lame!" Adonai said. "That shit got old centuries ago."

Azazel summoned two more swords, his tail held the third.

Adonai summoned his own sword into his hand.

"So, just out of curiosity, how did you escape from your prison?" Adonai asked.

They circled one another, they had fought many times during the war; Adonai may be a fully-realized omega mutant, but he knew Azazel was not someone to underestimate. His own mutation coupled with his formidable black magic made him a dangerous foe.

"Over the centuries, I studied our prison, you people were clever. Turns out the Neyaphem drew our power from that place. They used our connection to that dimension to draw us in and lock us in it. But I figured out how to escape, at least for a time. Over the centuries, during my time on the earth, I sowed my seed into the womb of mutant women. A few years ago I called to my sons and daughters, controlling them using my blood that ran through their veins. They would have performed a ritual that would free me and my people. Of course the X-Men got involved."

"Yes, I believe one of their numbers is your spawn."

"Yes, Kurt. The boy may look like me but he has the same self-righteous principles your lot had," Azazel sneered.

"Yes, because enslaving the human race is not a dick move," Adonai shot back.

He ran at Azazel and swiped at him with his sword. Azazel parried the blow with the swords he held in his hand. He brought his tail back to swipe at him but Adonai head-butted the scarlet-skinned devil sending him flying back.

White light covered Adonai's body and he shot forward like a speeding comet but Azazel teleported out of the way before Adonai could hit him.

"So let me guess, the X-Men stopped you from freeing your people but knowing you, you left them behind to rot in that hell-pit while you escaped. Typical cowardice."

"At least my son didn't wipe out his race."

Adonai gave him a glare that burned hotter than magma.

"What? Too soon?" Azazel asked with a wicked grin.

"I am going to skin you alive and make a new pair of leather shoes!" Adonai snarled.

He slashed his sword through the air and a blade of concentrated angel fire shot out. Azazel held up his swords as he muttered a hurried incantation and hellish red flames covered his blades and he was able to deflect the blast.

The flames were made from hellfire, the polar opposite of the empyreal flame. It was one of the few things in creation that could be used to counteract it.

"You are either brave or stupid to come into my home and steal from me, Aazel, what madness would drive you to come here and take from me?" Adonai asked.

Azazel just smiled.

He began to rapidly teleport; soon the whole room was filled with black red smoke and the stench of brimstone. Adonai sensed the swords coming for him and sidestepped them.

When the smoke began to clear he saw a grinning Azazel standing several feet from him.

"Any last words?" Adonai asked raising his sword.

Azazel held up a stone sundial.

Adonai instantly recognized it. The sundial of time, it had been split in half many years ago; he had acquired one half. But if Azazel had both halves, then that could mean only one thing.

"NO!" Adonai yelled.

He flew at Azazel, but the demonic mutant vanished.

And then.

The world ended.

* * *

><p>Michael opened his eyes.<p>

He was staring at a marble ceiling with beautiful images of angels.

There was a soft glow, but it wasn't coming from the ceiling; it was coming from the ground. He stood up, he was standing in some kind of white glass that had a faint glow.

"Welcome, little Cheyarafim," a very loud voice said.

Michael looked up and he realized with a start that he was surrounded by several giant beautiful men. Each was about forty feet tall. They all varied in looks and appearance, but they all had an angelic quality.

"Welcome to the Burning Planes of the Empyreal Spirits."

The speaker had pitch-black skin, blue hair, four burning amber eyes and red wings. He glowed with a light that made it difficult to look at him.

Michael looked around and he realized the glass he was on was actually a table. He was like Alice after she drank the drink from the bottle.

"He seems a little skittish, Yahweh would be demanding answers by now," Talos remarked.

"Take into account that Yahweh and this boy had very different upbringings, that should come as no surprise," another of the spirits said.

The dark-skinned mutant glowed with a white light then reappeared in front of Michael. He was much smaller,though still much taller than Michael himself. He was taller then Adonai, at least eight-feet-tall.

"Pleasure to meet you, Michael Gabriel Bronson. I am Phanes. Leader of the Empyreal Spirits."

"Wait...I know of you, Adonai told me you helped him save his wife."

"And in return he was to help us...oh wait, that's right, he screwed us over," Phanes said dryly.

"I seem to recall him saying he was under the belief that your intentions were not so noble," Michael said.

"Yahweh is, as you mortals like to say-"

"An asshole," Talos said.

"A prick," a spirit with glowing red skin said.

"A douchebag," a spirit with long blonde hair and adorned in heavy silver armor said.

"I was going to say paranoid, but yeah, those help sum him up."

"Look, why am I here? One minute I am at a wedding the next I am here. And why do I feel so...strange?"

Since he awoke Michael felt odd. He felt like he was underwater. Only he was not drowning.

"This is the Burning World. In your world the empyreal fire only exists when summoned by white mages or those like you who are linked to it. But in some worlds like this, it exists in abundance."

Phanes tapped the glass they were standing on.

"This table is made from crystallized empyreal flame. It exists in the water, in the air, and in the ground. There are rivers of this wondrous substance running through this world. You draw your power from us, we draw power from the flame. The flame makes up eighty percent of this world. Your body senses it. Having spent all your life in a world where it does not exist, your body may feel a little overwhelmed for a while."

"But why am I here?" Michael asked.

"Because something terrible had happened."

Phanes waved his hand and a small tear in the fabric of space and time opened, showing various images to Michael.

"The Neyaphem king Azazel has traveled back in time using the sundial of time. He traveled to the past where he killed Yahweh before he was born. Without her mate to save her, Asherah, his wife, was killed by Selen who used her dark magic to steal Asherah's dormant powers for herself. Without the progenitors, the Cheyarafim never came to be and without any opposition, the Neyaphem had no problem conquering the world."

Michael saw Azazel, a crimson-colored version of Kurt, using a stone sundial to travel into the past. He saw him looming over a pregnant woman with a blade in his hands. Thankfully he didn't have to see what happened to Adonai and his mother, but the next image showed a chained woman; Asherah struggled but could not break free. A woman with pale skin and dark hair held out a dagger, preparing to cut out her heart.

The next image showed New York City as Michael knew it. Then it changed into something dark and twisted. The Statue of Liberty was gone, replaced by a statue of Azazel, and the buildings were bigger, taller, and more futuristic-looking.

"As your timeline began to die, we acted quickly and plucked you up before you could have vanished. So you could correct this mistake."

Michael was so stunned. His entire timeline was gone? Adoai never existed, so too did all his children. And that means all the generations descended from him was gone. Never born.

The Guthries were descended from Adonai; Jay's mutation proved that. And Franziska, she never existed either! Or Warren!

And the Bronson clan, Michael's family.

And of course Michael himself, but thanks to the spirits he was still here.

"And you can send me back? To stop Azazel?"

"Yes and no. Sadly our dimension is too close to the new timeline where time travel is not a possibility. All we can do is send you to the timeline that now exists, with a protection spell that will keep you from being erased, of course."

"Then how can I stop Azazel? The sundial?"

"No. Azazel has already destroyed that device. But there is a mutant in that world who can help you; his name is Gateway."

"I know of him. He is a mutant from Australia who can make portals to teleport people anywhere in the world," Michael said recalling the profile he read.

"He is also capable of opening portals through time as well. Find him and he will send you to the past and stop Azazel."

"But why are you doing this?" Michael asked.

"Because we are the good guys. There is a reason why we shaped Yahweh into what he is. Had we left him alone, his mutation would have been an omega mutant with powerful psionic powers. But we tempered with his genes, giving his power a connection to us."

"But what are you exactly?"

"Enough with these questions, you should be grateful for our help, child!" Talos rumbled.

"Now, now Talos, the boy is curious and he has right to be." Phanes pointed to the ceiling to the images. "I believe you have seen the similarities between us and the sons of God."

"Hard not to," Michael said.

"Well we are not the Sons of God. But we are the sons of another angel. Lucifer."

"The Devil?" Michael asked.

Phanes pointed to an image on the ceiling. It showed a beautiful angel holding several smaller angels, like figures in his hands, presenting him to a glowing humanoid figure sitting on some clouds. The figure was surrounded by singing serephs, ophanim danced in circles, and cherubs held up the throne with their wings.

"When God told the angels to bow before his greatest creation: man, Lucifer was appalled at the idea. So he created us, to show his father he could create as well, that we were more worthy of God's love then humans. God was impressed but was adamant in his belief in the superiority of man."

The next image showed the war in Heaven. There were two sides; one led by Lucifer the other by Michael. The spirits stood in the middle.

"When the war happened Lucifer expected us to help him since he was our creator."

The next image showed the spirits fighting on Michael's side.

"But we knew where our loyalties lay. Lucifer may have been our creator but he was too arrogant and prideful. We knew where the just side was and although it pained us to take arms against our creator, we sided with heaven."

The final image showed the spirits in the burning world, looking up into a beam of light that shined from the sky

"God rewarded us. He gave us this world and gave us dominion of it. He put us in charge of the protection of the earth from the dark spirits. The Cheyarafim were designed to be our agents on the mortal world."

"So you're just doing your job?"

"Exactly. The amount of suffering and sin in Azazel's world is appalling. I warn you Michael, steel your heart, for you are about to see hell on earth," Phanes warned.

"I have already seen hell, when my family was murdered and my friends savaged by ignorant zealots. Send me back and I will do my part."

Michael's voice was firm and his face was stern.

Talos chuckled. "Looks like he has a bit of Yahweh in him after all."

* * *

><p>As it turned out, the spell to make Michael immune to the time alteration was going to take time.<p>

Phanes entertained Michael while they waited.

They sat on top of a balcony at the top of a tower that was thousands of feet tall. The Citadel of Purity was actually several floating platforms with a city on each one.

Phanes told him each citadel belonged to one of the Empyreal spirits and his was the biggest of them all.

All the buildings were made from silver, gold, and crystallized angel fire. So when the light from the sun hit the towers, the view was truly amazing.

Phanes and Michael sat at a table and were being served food and drinks. The people that served them were not like the spirits. Yes, they were tall, very beautiful, and had wings, but they lacked the aura of power and majesty the spirits invoked.

"They are nephilim," Phanes explained.

Michael stared at the servants in wonder. Having studied all lore on angels he knew what nephilim were.

"But I thought they died in the flood?" Michael asked.

"The evil ones did. The pure and innocent ones we took in and they have served us faithfully ever since," Phanes said drinking from his cup.

One of the nephilim poured some water into his cup and Michael took a small sip. It was the best tasting water he had ever drank!

"Oh my gosh, this is good!" he exclaimed.

He quickly drank the whole cup. As he set it down he noticed his whole body was glowing but then it quickly faded.

"Your body is responding to the white fire. The flame, or as you call it, the angel fire is pure life. In large quantities it can be destructive but in small amounts it can be quit beneficial. For instance, all flora in this world does not rot and manufactures several times the produce it would in your world."

Michael ate from an apple and it tasted amazing! And just like with the water, Michael's body developed a faint white glow that soon faded.

"Soak in as much of the flame as you can, you will need all your strength for when you travel to Azazel's world."

"I will be able to handle it. I have seen some horrible things before," Michael said.

"You say that now. But the suffering you will see in your world now will break your heart."

Michael finished his meal and one of the servants took the plate.

"But if I stop Azazel then it will have never happened, right?"

"Yes. Time travel can be a very irritating subject even for us higher beings. All you have to do is find Gateway and he will send you back in time to save Yahweh and undo what Azazel has done."

Just then there was a sound of a ringing bell. Phanes stood up.

"It is time."

He led Michael to the edge of the balcony, the rail disintegrated and reassembled as a floating disk.

They both stepped onto it and began to fly to one of the floating citadels. As they flew Michael looked down, the clouds that the floating cities passed over broke and Michael saw a world beneath them.

Michael wondered what it was like down there. Was it like Eden? Pure, vibrant and rich? Were there other beings that lived down there? More nephilim perhaps?

They floated to the next city, landing on a platform.

"This is Eion's citadel. He is what you would call a scientist," Phanes explained.

They were escorted by several nephilim who took them down the tower and to one of the larger buildings of the citadel.

They were taken to a large room. There was a device that seemed to be made of stone that hung from the ceiling and several circular sigils were etched into it. There was a stone platform of similar design, right below the one on the ceiling.

There were glowing lines on the floor and ceiling around the machine.

Eion, the spirit with long blonde hair and silver armor was at a stone console. The console glowed with a blue light, forming a screen that showed dozens of shapes and forms.

Michael could not understand it, but Eion was moving them around to form new and more complex designs.

"Good, you're both here. I have calibrated the synchronization matrix, activated the polarization fields, and typed in the chrono protection parameters." Eion said.

"Um...okay," Michael said.

"Don't even bother acting like you know what I just said," Eion said.

"Basically, everything is all set," Phanes told Michael.

"Now, I am afraid there is a problem. We can send you back to Azazel's time. But I am afraid we can only send you back from the point where we originally pulled you back."

"What? You mean I won't be in Australia but America?" Michael asked.

"Yes, when we pulled you into our world it caused a tear to develop in the space where you had been. This tear will be used to send you back. It is the only place where we can send you to I am afraid."

"But how will I find Gateway?" Michael asked.

"That will be up to you," Eion said.

"But we better make sure you can blend in first," Phanes said.

He snapped his fingers and Michael's clothes changed. He had been wearing a black tux. But now he was wearing black worn pants with black combat boots. His new look was finished with a black vest over a dark denim shirt and a matching black cloak with a hood.

"Remember, stay hidden, Azazel remembers the old timeline. If you reveal yourself then he will know who you are and he has a whole empire now," Phanes said.

"I understand," Michael said.

"Alright, stand in the cronomatron and we'll begin," Eion said.

Michael walked onto the platform. Glass cylinders lowered from the upper portion of the device trapping Michael in it.

"Here we go," Eion said. He began to activate the machine. A light began to glow in the tube and a sudden feeling of vertigo hit Michael, he let out a scream but no sound came out.

He broke apart into hundreds of particles and disappeared.

"Your plan is working perfectly Phanes," Eion said.

"Don't they always?" Phanes asked.

"The Yahweh plan was a bit of a flop" Eion said.

"And now his heir will finish what he was supposed to. Never forget, Eion, I always have a backup plan."

* * *

><p>Michael reappeared on Utopia.<p>

Only it was just an island. There was no building there.

Michael took a second to adjust to the vertigo he was feeling.

After he got his bearings and took the time to come up with a new plan of action, he decided it was best to wait for nightfall. He would fly back to the mainland under the cover of night.

It was twilight so he wouldn't have to wait too long.

He had to figure out how to get to Australia and to Gateway.

His future depended on it.

* * *

><p>In what should have been New York, Azazel held a party.<p>

His mission was a success; he managed to find Yahweh's mother and drove his sword through her belly.

After that he found himself back in the present, only now things were very different.

He sat on a throne, the Neyaphem had gathered to celebrate the anniversary they had conquered the world.

Human slaves went about offering refreshments to the guests.

Raven sat at his legs, wearing that white dress she knew he loved.

In this reality she was both his concubine and his personal assassin.

"You seem extra cheerful tonight Azazel, what is the occasion?" she asked.

"Nothing, my dear. Just thankful for what I have," Azazel said.

BAMF!

Kurt teleported by his father's side. Like Azazel, he teleported in the same way, only his smoke was a dark blue with a purple light.

"Father, Selene is calling for you."

Azazel frowned. "What does that demon woman want?" he asked.

"She vould only say she vished to speak to you."

Azazel sighed. Selene was an unforeseen consequence. In the old world she had been a formidable force to be sure. But in this reality, after stealing the power of Yahweh's wife, Selene was a force Azazel had no choice but to treat as more than an equal.

Her capital was in Rome. She was worshiped as a goddess, because she had the power of one. She ruled her domain with an iron fist; her people adored her and feared her. Once every full moon dozens of them offer their lives for her to drain. Families groom their children to be offered to her as a tribute.

"Better hurry and speak with her, you know how she hates to be kept waiting," Raven warned.

That was true. Selene's hubris was even worse in this universe then the old one.

BAMF!

Azazel teleported to his private chambers. A large fireplace was lit with a roaring fire. Azazel reached to grab a jar off his table and threw some red powder into the flames.

"Selene, you called!" Azazel yelled.

Selene appeared in the fire. She looked the same as she did in the old universe, except she now had a pair of pitch black angel wings on her back.

"Azazel, what trickery are you up to?" she asked.

"It is the anniversary of my empire. I am up to all kinds of trickery," he said with a grin.

"Don't play me a fool! I sensed a disturbance in the space time continuum. I thought we agreed there was to be no time travel!"

In this universe Azazel had convinced Selene the biggest threat to their rule was time travel. Being immortal, Selene had her fair share of run-ins with time travelers.

Together they found any objects that allowed time travel and hunted anyone with even the smallest hint of time travel ability.

Azazel even had his own people killed if they had this ability.

"I assure you there has been no time travel in my kingdom."

She cocked her head to the side. "I know you are telling the truth, yet I know what I sensed."

"Perhaps a mutant just manifested this ability. It has happened before," Azazel said.

"There is something different about this presence. I can't put my finger on it, but...just hurry up and take care of it, Azazel."

"I will, perhaps you can tell me where you sensed this presence?"

"Somewhere on the west cost. Keep me informed. Let me know as soon as it is taken care of."

Her image disappeared and the fire returned to its normal form.

"I should have killed her as well," Azazel muttered.

* * *

><p>Michael flew from the island to the nearest beach.<p>

He had waited until it was pitch black outside before he flew.

He saw lights ahead and after he walked over the hill that overlooked the beach he took in what he saw.

If it had once been a city, it looked like it had been torn down in some epic battle then rebuilt from the leftovers. But further in there were buildings that were in perfect condition and shined with light. Black towers rose from the ground like thorns.

He could see a bridge in the distance; it was not the Golden Gate, at least not in this reality. It was still red, only now it had demonic statues on top and the pillars were statues of normal humans on the bottom supporting the bridge. The statues of the humans looked pained, as if the weight was too much to bear.

Michael raised his hood and began to walk down the hill. He decided to look around. Maybe he could find a boat? A ferry perhaps?

Michael was not sure if he could fly to Australia. He had no idea what the security around the continents was like in this world.

Not only that, but he wasn't sure if he could fly that far. Even Warren couldn't fly continental distances without taking a break.

His mission to reverse time was probably going to take a while. If he was going to be careful about things he had to take his time and try not to draw attention to himself.

Michael soon came to a road and began to walk alongside it. He heard a vehicle coming and turned to see a pair of lights coming down the road.

Deciding to not hitch a ride, he ignored it and continued on his way, but then the car, which was in such poor condition Michael wondered how it even stayed together, pulled up next to him. He noticed it seemed to have a faint green glow to it.

"Need a ride, friend?"

Michael turned and his mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" Julian asked.

Michael looked him over. He had his arms. He could see the flesh on his limbs.

Michael didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that Julian was here...or the fact he was driving that old piece of junk.

Being a spoiled brat, Julian was what many would call high maintenance.

"You got a problem, man?" Julian asked with a typical scowl.

"Sorry...I...I just thought you were someone else," Michael said.

"You need a ride?" he repeated.

"Oh...well...I kind of...um."

"Let me guess, you don't have a place to go to. Judging from your clothes I have to say you are either a runaway or an orphan, am I right?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be too far off on any of that," Michael said.

Julian just nodded. "Hop in, you can come hang with me at my place."

"Oh...okay."

Michael opened the door, fearful that it might fall off due to the sounds it was making.

Finding no seatbelt Michael simply held on as the vehicle glowed a brighter green glow and then took off at a speed that was both surprising and terrifying.

Michael realized Julian was using his telekinesis to move the car. The gas gauge read empty, and he figured the battery must still work for the lights to be on.

"So what's your name?" Julian asked.

"Michael."

"Michael? Why in the world would someone name you that?" Julian asked.

"What's wrong with Michael?"

Julian gave him an incredulous look. "Are you crazy? That's one of those angel names. It's forbidden to be named after those guys. Where you been?"

"Oh...ummm...see...my parents were...religious...kept me hidden in the attic...but they're dead now, so..."

Julian nodded. "I see. They were one of those quacks that still believe in that God guy. Thought he would come save us all and shit, but they got found out and you had to run to survive, right?"

"Uh...yeah," Michael said.

"Well Michael, my name is Julian. Be thankful I found you. Lots of desperate folk in these parts would gladly sell you out to Abyss and get some reward."

"Who?"

"Abyss. He is one of Azazel's kids. He's in charge of the city. Real fucking creep."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He offered Michael one but Michael declined.

"Listen, we're going to have to give you a new name. How about Mike?"

"Sure, Mike is good," Michael said.

"Alright."

Julian lit up his cigarette, inhaled, and blew out the smoke.

"So...do you live with your parents?" Michael asked.

"My folks are dead. I live in a communal home where a bunch of the other gutter trash lives. Don't worry, you'll fit in just fine."

* * *

><p>They had passed many buildings on their way to Julian's home.<p>

They were all rundown and most looked like they should be condemned.

This part of the city was obviously the slums.

The place where Julian lived was not that much better. It was one of the taller buildings in the area and one of the few that had electricity.

"Not bad, huh?" Julian asked.

"No, it's pretty nice," Michael said.

"We all work together to keep it going. Many of the others hate us because we have an easier time making money. It helps that some of us are mutants and all," Julian said. He gave Michael a quick and hard look. "You got any problems living with mutants?"

"No," Michael said.

"Good. We don't tolerate any of that anti-human or anti-mutant bullshit. This is a place where both can live in peace. Got it?"

Michael nodded his head.

"Alright, come on."

Michael followed Julian up to the building. He didn't even bother knocking, just opened the door.

"I'm home!" he yelled.

Michael could hear lots of people moving about the house. Some children had come to greet Julian at the door to hug him before running off.

"Julian!"

A woman with brown hair flung herself into Julian's arms and kissed him. Her hair was short so Michael didn't recognize her at first.

It was Sofia.

"I am glad you're home. Please tell me you got the money."

"I did, babe. Listen, I want you to meet Mike."

Sofia glanced at Michael. She looked him up and down before she extended her hand.

"Hello."

"Hi," Michael said.

"Mike is going to be living with us from now on."

Sofia snapped her gaze to Julian with a frown.

"What?"

"He's an orphan and he's new to the area, Sofia."

Before she could respond the door opened and a woman wearing...almost nothing walked in.

"God, what a night," she said with a groan. She had tan scaly skin and snake-like eyes. She was also very beautiful.

"Hey, Stacy," Julian said.

"S'up." She walked over to Sofia and handed her some money.

"This all?" she asked with a frown.

"Hey, it was a slow night. And I ain't going back to the city, not after last time," Stacy said.

Her eyes landed on Michael.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Mike. He is going to be staying with us," Julian staid.

"I thought we weren't taking in any more strays?" Stacy asked.

Michael had never met her in his timeline but he had heard a lot about Stacy, or as she was known, Stacy-X. She was a mutant with the power to control pheromones allowing her to make her target feel extreme nausea or extreme orgasmic bliss.

The latter had been used during her time as a very successful mutant prostitute. The X-Men had saved her from a mutant brothel that had been attacked by the Church of Humanity. She had stayed with them for a while sharing a flirtation with Warren and Kurt but she had left, not feeling like she fit in with the X-Men.

"That's what I was just telling Julian," Sofia said.

"I just need to stay for the night. After that, I am gone," Michael said.

"Where will you go?" Julian asked.

"Australia."

They all gave him incredulous looks.

"Why there?" Sofia asked.

"Surfing," Michael said with a smile.

They all broke out into fits of laughter.

"Well come on, I will show you where you will be sleeping tonight," Sofia said.

"I will do that, follow me hun," Stacy said.

Michael followed her up the stairs, leaving Julian and Sofia behind.

"Julian, we really can't take any more people in," Sofia said.

"Sofia, we need to take the kid in," Julian said.

"But why?" she asked.

"I don't know...it's this feeling I have."

"A feeling?"

"Just let him spend the night. Now how about dinner?"

* * *

><p>The room Stacy led him to was blaring rock music.<p>

She banged on the door. "Open up the door and turn down that damn music!" she yelled.

The door opened and Roberto AKA Sunspot stood in the doorway. He looked Stacy up and down admiring her figure.

"Finally couldn't resist me, huh Stacy, you ready for some hot love'n?" he asked with a leer.

Stacy just rolled her eyes. "Actually, I am here to introduce you to your new roommate."

"What?!"

Roberto looked at him, then Stacy. "Are you kidding? There is no way we can fit any more guys in here. James, John, Peter, Santo, and myself already live here; we can't fit anyone else! Especially with Santo's big ass!"

"You try being made from rock, you dick!" Michael could recognize Santo's gravelly voice anywhere.

Stacy put her hand on Roberto's cheek. A look of pure bliss washed over his face.

"You'll take good care of him, won't you, baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Roberto said.

"Good." She turned to look at Michael. "Don't let the guys intimidate you. They may be assholes but they are good guys."

She turned and left, turning her head to call back. "And welcome to our humble abode."

After Stacy left Roberto snapped out of it, he gave Michael a small glare and pulled him inside.

"Bloody serpent using her magic touch to mess with my head."

He slammed the door shut. The room was small. There was only one bed and a small nightstand. Some blankets were laid on the ground. James sat on the floor with a man whom Michael assumed was his brother John, the original Thunderbird who died many years ago in Michael's reality. They were sharpening several knives.

Peter sat by the open window wearing nothing save for a pair of shorts, and he was drawing something he was looking at outside.

Santo sat in the corner watching the small TV they had. He was so huge he was taking up most of the room.

"Guys, meet our new roommate...what's your name again?" Roberto asked.

"Mike," Michael replied.

"Well Mike, the two sharpening those knives are James and his brother John. The giant lump of rock is Santo, and the guy by the window is Peter."

Peter and Santo waved at him but James and John barley acknowledged Michael at all.

"So where you from, new guy?" Santo asked.

"Cambridge."

"The hell is that?"

Michael cursed himself. He doubted the names of counties and countries and states were the same in this world. He had to remember he was not in his world anymore.

"It's a little Hamlet out east," Michael said quickly.

"Never heard of it," John said.

"No one has. So, is everyone here a mutant?" Michael asked.

"Not all of us. You don't mind hanging with muties, do you?" Roberto asked plopping down on his bed.

"No. I used to live in a school full of them."

That got everyone's attention. "You went to a school?" Peter asked.

Michael couldn't help but notice his accent was almost gone.

"Yeah, it was an all-mutant school."

"Dude, why the hell did you leave?!" Santo asked.

"For real! I would give my left nut to be able to go to an all-mutant school!" Roberto said.

Michael was seriously confused now.

Thankfully, Sofia saved Michael when she appeared in the doorway. "Hey guys, time to eat."

She walked away to tell everyone else in the other rooms and Michael quickly backed out of the room.

"Well, good to meet you guys, better go get something to eat!"

Michael quickly left the room.

"That kid is hiding something," John commented.

"We need to talk to Julian about that kid. Something doesn't add up," Roberto agreed.

* * *

><p>Dinner, as it turned out, was vegetable soup with bread and various drinks.<p>

Michael sat by himself at a table while everyone else ate at another table.

A few were giving him inquisitive looks but left him alone.

Julian sat next to him. "How is it going?"

"Good. Thank you again, I will be gone tomorrow."

"Don't be hasty. Listen, it's true we're a bit packed. But if you tell me what your power is I might be able to convince Sofia to let you stay."

"How do you know I am a mutant?" Michael asked.

"Roberto and the Proudstars told me about your conversation. That you went to an all-mutant school. I think I know your story now. Your family was rich and was able to send you to some fancy-ass school. But then the Neyaphem learned they were...Christians? Is it Christians? Or Catholics? I mean there's so many of those God and angel freaks. So your folks got killed and you got to see what the real world is like and now you're are on your own, right?"

Michael was silent. He decided to play it smart and let Julian make up the story. He might learn something and it would be useful for him to finally come up with a story that was believable.

"Let me tell you, you're in good company. Peter, he is actually from Russia. His little sister manifested teleportation powers but when it turned out she could travel through time as well, their parents were killed and he and his older brother took her and tried to hide. Peter managed to survive but he lost his brother and sister. She used the last of her strength to send him here. Roberto, his dad was a rich guy and sent Roberto to one of those private schools. But then the Neyaphem bought his company out from under him and he fell under massive debt so he tried borrowing money from some Neyaphem lone-sharks. When it came time for him to pay back the money he fell short. They killed him and enslaved Roberto and were going to make him into a slave but he escaped. As for my family and me, we were the servants for some rich Neyaphem family. Then our master raped my mom and killed my father when he attacked him. That's how I found out I was a mutant. My power activated and I killed the bastard. I was never charged because no one knew I was a mutant and there were no other witnesses so I came out here to make a life for myself."

"I am sorry for your loss," Michael said.

"Lots of us have lost something. In a world where you are second or third class citizens, you learn to either join or make a group to survive. I know they like to feed you a load of shit in those private schools about what a utopia the Neyaphem have made. But let me tell you something. In this world, it's all about what you are, the Neyaphem are the first class, mutants second, and humans third. Places like this exist all over the world. The Neyaphem live a grand lifestyle while the rest of us live like this. Mutants get by better because our powers give us an advantage. That's the real world we live in."

A world Azazel made when he killed Adonai before he could be born.

"So don't be nervous or afraid. We're a family. We work together. Tell me, what is your power? If it is something useful then maybe I can convince Sofia to let you stay."

Michael thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. He needed to get to Australia. But he had to figure out how to get there first, he needed to learn more about this world and how it worked. It would be useful to have a place to stay while he got his bearings.

But what power could he tell Julian he had?

The angel fire? No, that was too flashy.

His soul perception? That might be useful in telling others emotions. If Julian and Sofia needed to know if someone was telling the truth they could use Michael.

Then it hit him.

"I am a healer," he said.

Julian's eyes rounded. "Really? Those are rare. How strong are you?"

"I can heal any wound or injury and I am good at healing sick people, though I have never tested the kinds of sickness I can cure. Can that get me a place here?"

Julian grinned. "Buddy, when Sofia finds out you are a healer, she will beg you to stay."

* * *

><p>And she did.<p>

Having a healer around was very useful.

Some of the mutants were cage fighters, participating in matches that could leave them severely wounded, but with Michael's help they were good as new and would be re-energized.

Michael spent ten days with Julian and the others. He never showed any of them his wings. He never told them about the angel fire. He could not risk being discovered.

Julian and Sofia used him as a source of income; they charged the sick people of the slums money or food for his services. Michael would have preferred to do it for free but the money helped the home.

During his time there Michael learned more about this new age. He found books and old newspapers to read and learned of the new history.

America was no longer America; it was now called Pandemonium. Ruled by King Azazel.

Australia, or as it was now called, the Pit, was controlled by Azazel's son Kiwi Black. It was called the Pit because that was where all the criminals and prisoners of the Neyaphem went.

The indigenous people had been enslaved a long time ago and were used as a workforce.

Michael wondered if Gateway was located in the prison. A teleporter of his caliber would be very difficult to keep a hold of.

But he learned the Pit had mutant power suppressors for their mutant prisoners. With those, they could keep Gateway imprisoned.

The only way to go to the Pit was to be sent there for some serious crimes.

Michael did have one ray of hope.

It turns out not all things were well for the Neyaphem. There was a resistance. A group of freedom fighters, both human and mutant, were being led against the Neyaphem. They were seeking to overthrow the demonic mutants and free humanity from them.

Michael knew if he could find them then he would gain a powerful ally. But how he was supposed to find them was another story altogether.

But it would seem fate was on his side, for as it turned out, the resistance was looking for him as well.

* * *

><p>Michael and Julian were walking down the street.<p>

Julian was taking him home after they paid a client a visit.

They drove in Julian's car. Michael had been correct in assuming he used his power to make the thing work.

Julian was one of the highest earners in the house. Like some, he fought in cage fights, otherwise he sold his talents helping people move heavy objects.

As they drove back to the house Michael asked him about the resistance.

"How would I know anything about them?" Julian asked.

"I figured people would talk to you. You seem to have lots of connections."

It was true, Julian was the leader of the house. He ran all the slums, more or less. People were always coming to him, asking for favors or for him to do some kind of job. He was well-respected.

"Everyone hears something about the resistance. But we have nothing to do with them. All we are trying to do is survive. We don't need to be pissing off the Neyaphem."

They turned the corner of the road and found several Neyaphem security vans outside their home. Neyaphem policemen in dark uniforms were holding guns and making people sit on the ground with their hands over the backs of their heads.

"I think you already have!" Michael said.

"Shit!" Julian cursed.

They pulled up outside the house and both got out.

"The hell is going on here?!" he demanded.

"Julian! They have a warrant to search the house and interrogate us!" Sofia said.

"For what?" Julian asked.

Just then a man walked through the door of the house. He wore a uniform similar to the guards' but his was more highly decorated. His skin was pitch black with a blue sheen, and his eyes were a solid robin-blue color, and he had a long mane of light blue hair.

"Ah, Mr. Keller. We have been waiting for you."

"Abyss! What the hell is this?" Julian demanded.

"We are looking for someone. We believe he or she might be here," Abyss explained.

Julian stomped over to Abyss.

"Look here Abyss, I don-t-"

Several cable-like wires shot out from Abyss's body and wrapped around Julian causing him to fall to his knees. Michael made a motion to help him but two guards stood in his way, giving him a very menacing look.

"I am the lord of the city, Keller, and that includes the slums. I only let you think you run this area so I may be spared having to come here myself! Remember your place!"

He released Julian, having humbled him. He began to walk past the other residents, looking at each and every one of them carefully. He gave Stacy a leer as he walked by.

Once he walked up and down the line looking at everyone he turned to Julian.

"I see you have added many new faces, Keller."

He then addressed the crowd.

"Listen up! We are searching for…someone. We don't know who he or she is. But we know they arrived here about ten days ago. Did anyone here arrive around that time?"

No one said anything.

"Speak up!" Abyss snarled. The cables began to uncoil themselves from his body. "Or I will make you speak!"

"It was me!" Michael said quickly.

Abyss turned to look at him. "What is your name, boy?"

"Mike. Mike Bronson," he said.

"And where are you from?" he asked.

"A small town back east called Cambridge."

"Are you a human or mutant?"

"Mutant. I am a healer."

Julian gave him a look that told him to shut up, but Michael wasn't going to let the others get hurt for him. This was terrifyingly familiar to him. It reminded him of when his family was killed, on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

Certain kinds of mutants were desired by the Neyaphem. Telepaths were always a hot commodity. Healers as well. There was a law that stated that the Neyaphem had the right to take any mutant of any age from their family to be groomed to serve the empire if they possessed certain abilities the empire coveted.

No one in the slums would ever tell about Michael; sickness and disease were common in the slums, having Michael around had been a great boon to its residents.

"Really? A healer?" Abyss asked with a smile that made Michael's stomach do a flip. "Show me."

Before Michael could ask how, his cables shot out and wrapped around Julian's arms and lifted him up in the air. Sofia screamed his name and everyone was forced to watch as Abyss used his cables to whip Julian's back.

Within seconds his back was a torn mess. When Abyss let him go he fell to the ground. The guards let Michael past and he quickly inspected the damage.

He could see lots of muscles and torn flesh. Acting quickly, he placed his hands on Julian's back and his hands glowed with a faint yellow light as he healed him.

Once he was done his back was good as new.

He helped Julian sit up. He was still shaky from the memory of being beaten.

Abyss walked up to them. "Well, I'll be damned. You've been holding out on me, Keller. You know the law. In the name of the Neyaphem and my father King Azazel, I am confiscating this mutant."

Michael looked at Abyss. It was not a friendly look. Abyss frowned and one of the cables shot forward and struck Michael's cheek, drawing blood.

He smirked, but then frowned again. There was a hissing sound, like acid melting through something. The cable that had struck Michael and drew blood was smoking. Michael's blood was burning Abyss.

"What is this?!" Abyss demanded.

"That's new," Michael said healing his cheek.

"How dare you harm me! I am the son of Azazel! Ruler of this city!" Abyss roared.

He snapped his fingers and the guards kicked Michael to his knees. The handcuffed him and then picked him back up. One of them punched Michael in the face, splitting his lip.

Michael spat the blood in the guard's face and the guard howled in pain as the blood began to burn his face just as it did Abyss.

"Take him away!" Abyss ordered.

The guards escorted Michael to one of the vans. Michael looked back to the others and gave them a small smile.

This was going to be the last time he saw them. At least in this world.

* * *

><p>As Abyss had the guards head for the city he called his father.<p>

Azazel's face appeared on the computer in the van.

"Abyss, you have found something I hope," Azazel said.

"We found a mutant healer who appeared in the slums around the time you specified, Father. I am taking him in for questioning."

Azazel noticed Abyss was nursing one of his cables and he frowned. "What happened?"

"The healer. I struck him for being impudent and his blood burned me."

"I thought you said he was a healer," Azazel said.

"He is, I saw him heal one of the trash who lives here. His blood also burned one of my guards."

Azazel was quiet for a moment. "Find out what he knows. I want a report as soon as you extract what you need."

Azazel ended the call.

Abyss would obey his father. He would have one of their telepaths find out what the boy knew. Then Abyss was going to make sure he paid for his impudence.

Michael sat in the back of the van.

He didn't know what he should do now. Should he just go ahead and escape?

Or should he wait until they were closer in the city?

Either way, he was going to have to escape, and soon.

"You're in for a world of hurt punk, no one crosses Abyss," the guard Michael burned said.

"Hmm, let's see. My blood burns him, so really can't see how he can hurt me without touching me."

"Idiot kid! He is called Abyss because his body can be used as a portal to another world! A world no one ever returns from. We'll see how brave you are when he tosses your ass in there."

Michael was about to make a retort when suddenly there was an explosion and the van was hit by some force and tipped on its side.

Michael quickly kicked the guard in the face, knocking him out. Michael managed to stand up and was about to melt the cuffs off his wrist when the other guard grabbed his gun and shot at Michael. The bullet hit him in the shoulder, causing him to hit the wall of the van.

Before the guard could fire again Michael shot a beam of angel fire from his eyes that hit the guard and knocked him out.

"I really hate guns," Michael said with a groan.

The door opened and he braced himself, getting ready to fire another blast. But the person who opened the door was not Abyss or any of his guards.

Of all the people in the world it could have been, it was someone he was both delighted and shocked to see.

"Anna?" he whispered.

Anna was wearing a combat shirt and jeans and carried a rather large gun. She had a scar on her right cheek, like she had gotten a nasty cut.

"How the hell do you know me?" she asked.

She glanced to her right and aimed her gun and fired it. Michael could clearly hear the sounds of fighting going on.

"No time, let's go!"

She stepped into the van and pulled out a strange device. She placed it over Michael's handcuffs and they unlocked themselves.

"Let's go!"

She pulled him back outside. Several people, some carrying guns, others firing beams of energy, were fighting against Abyss and his forces.

He saw Julian, Stacy, Peter, and the Proudstar brothers in the group. Peter was armored up and running at the guards, their bullets didn't faze him at all and when he ran into them he sent them flying.

The Proudstar brothers were working together in an impressive and terrifying display of coordination and perfect timing. They worked perfectly, when John ducked James would jump over him to kick one guard, then James would grab his brother's hand and swing him around to knock away several other guards. James then rolled on the ground, grabbing two guns, tossing one to his brother, and then the two brothers would stand back-to-back as they shot the guards.

Stacy had an impressive skill. She had obviously had some training in self-defense. One guard grabbed her from behind while another one was about to punch her in the face. Before he could, Stacy used her power to make the guard holding her become severely sick and his grip on her loosened and she dodged in time so the other guard's fist hit his comrade in the face.

Abyss was truly monstrous now; it was like his whole body had uncoiled so he was a mass of cables. His chest was now a vast gaping hole that was sucking things in.

"I am going to send you all to the dark dimension!" he yelled.

The force of the vortex from his chest was pulling people in, some of his guards were sucked in screaming in terror but Abyss did not care. Feeling an urge to pay him back for what he did to Julian, Michael raised his hand and a beam of angel fire shot forward and hit Abyss.

This got his attention; he turned his gaze to Michael and with a viscous snarl, he began to advance on him.

"I think you pissed him off," Anna said.

"I know," Michael said with a smile.

With a great cry he let his wings loose, tearing apart his shirt and vest. He had kept them hidden for so long, had to fight the urge to use his wings. But now he could show them in all their glory.

Abyss stared, and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was looking at Michael with shock.

"Holy shit!" he heard Anna say.

"What kind of mutant are you?" Abyss asked.

"The pissed off kind," Michael said.

Raising both hands he blasted Abyss with arcs of angel fire.

It felt good to let out his aggression, to take out the negative feelings he had since he got here. Seeing all the people suffering and striving to survive hit a nerve with Michael.

All he wanted to do was help the people; healing them had helped keep the need at bay. But what was the point of healing them when they would just get sick again? The conditions of the slums were deplorable.

People starving and struggling to get by, it made Michael want to hurry up and find Gateway so he could stop Azazel.

But he had to keep a low profile, he had to be patient. Normally that was a virtue of his.

Phanes had warned him, and now Michael really understood what he meant.

So it felt damn good to vent his frustrations out on Abyss.

Abyss howled in pain, the attacks of the others had barely affected him. But the angel fire was doing an extreme amount of damage to him.

"What is this?!" he yelled.

"Retribution!"

Michael stopped zapping him and Abyss fell to his knees, his body recoiling and closing the vortex.

He glared at Michael, his whole body was smoking.

"I will kill you!" he snarled.

Michael formed a ball of angel fire.

"Go to hell."

He threw it at Abyss.

Abyss began to fold into himself slowly condensing, but before he disappeared, the sphere hit him and Michael heard a very satisfying shriek of pain before he vanished.

Michael put his hands on his hips and smiled.

He looked over at Anna and saw she was giving him an odd look.

"What?" he asked.

"I am so hot for you right now," she said.

* * *

><p>In Azazel's throne room a black sphere appeared.<p>

There was a flash of light and a screaming Abyss came flying out of it, hitting the ground and sliding into Azazel's throne where the scarlet-skinned mutant sat.

He looked down at his son, his finger tapping his cheek, looking less than pleased.

"I take it things didn't go well?" he asked.

"No...we were attacked by...rebels," Abyss said with a groan of pain.

"And they did this to you? I am disappointed; I thought you were stronger than this."

"No, it was the healer!"

"A healer did this to you? A being whose sole purpose is to mend wounds? Now I am embarrassed."

"No! He had another power. He could shoot this...energy, this white energy!"

"White?"

"Yes and he had wings! He looked like one of those angel things the humans used to worship!"

Azazel suddenly sat up. He grabbed his son by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Tell me everything!"

**Fusedtwilight: Will Michael be able to stop Azazel? Next chapter Michael meets some old friends, old foes and sadly not all of them are the people he remembers. Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 30

**Fusedtwilight: Thank you to my beta Lisa for betaing and of course the readers.**

**Last chapter Azazel rewrote history and with the help of some spirits Michael was saved and now must find a way to undo what Azazel has done. But Michael will soon learn people he once knew as friends will be his sworn enemies in this new world.**

Michael and the other resistance members were walking through the sewers.

After Michael scared off Abyss they had all found the nearest manhole before any reinforcements could show up.

Michael was walking behind Anna and he kept on looking at her.

He kept on thinking about the scar on her face. The idea of someone doing that to her made him want to incinerate something.

Julian walked up next to him, looking at his now-folded wings.

"So, this explains why you never took your shirt off," he said.

"Sorry, but I had to keep a low profile," Michael said. "What about everyone else? What about the home?"

"As soon as they took you we contacted the resistance. We had everyone leave and go into hiding. They are safe now," Julian replied.

"So I thought you had nothing to do with the resistance?" Michael asked.

"I lied of course. I only knew you for ten days; how did I know you were not some Neyaphem spy?"

"Where are we going now?" Michael asked.

"HQ. The resistance has some questions for you," Anna said.

Azazel stood in the lab with Kurt and Abyss.

They had taken the blood samples from the van where Michael had been shot. Azazel had ordered a DNA analysis.

Azazel couldn't believe it could be a Cheyarafim. It was impossible. Just because he had wings didn't mean anything. Plenty of mutants had wings, why there were a few Neyaphem who had bird-like wings. And just because the energy he shot was white didn't mean it was empyreal fire; lots of energy projectors manipulated energy that was white.

This analysis would put his fears to rest.

One of the scientists was typing on a large computer. Finally they got the results and the scientist's eyes (all three of them), **(lol)** widened in disbelief.

"What is it?" Azazel asked.

"We searched for any irregularities as you instructed. As you know some mutants' DNA can have compounds or chemicals that others do not. But I have never seen this before!"

"What is it?!" Azazel asked again with more impatience.

"There is neutron-degenerate matter in his blood," the scientist said. He showed a picture of Michael's blood and they saw red blood cells as well as sapphire blue crystals.

"It can't be!" Azazel exclaimed.

"What the hell is that?" Abyss asked.

"Neutron-degenerate matter is found in the heart of stars. It is a very dense substance," Kurt said.

But what Kurt or anyone else knew was that neutron-degenerate matter was found in empyreal flame.

Any doubt Azazel had, that this Michael wasn't a Cheyarafim, was gone. But the question was, how could he still exist?

There was some trickery at work here.

"We must find the boy! I want him dead! He is now enemy number one! I want all resources dedicated to finding and killing him!"

Abyss and Kurt looked at their father with surprise.

"But he is just one measly boy, hardly worth such an effort," Kurt said.

"Do not question me!" Azazel snarled. "Find this boy and kill him!"

He turned and left, leaving his sons to ponder their father's strange behavior.

As Azazel walked down the hall the shadows began to move.

He was so deep in thought he didn't not realize something was amiss until the shadows had wrapped around him, pulling him into their dark depths.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the world the shadows spat Azazel out like one would spit out something that tasted sour.<p>

He found himself hearing the roar of a large crowd. He looked up and saw a big couch, overlooking a coliseum.

"Hello, Azazel," a familiar voice greeted.

"Selene! What in the nine hells do you think you are doing kidnapping me?!" Azazel snarled getting up and walking to speak to her.

She was watching a game; the coliseum was filled with screaming people.

Gladiators were fighting each other.

"First of all, there is more than nine hells, you should know that, Azazel. Second, do not speak to me in that manner," Selene said coldly.

A servant brought her a cup of wine which she sipped from.

"So, I take it you found the source of the temporal anomaly?"

"I believe so, yes," Azazel said.

"I know you have. Do not try to deceive me. Several hours ago I sensed something, Azazel. Care to guess what it was?"

Azazel already had a feeling he knew what.

"I sensed something I have not sensed in a long time: someone using empyreal flame, a massive amount of it too. We both know only a sorcerer who practices the strongest of white magic can summon that power. So tell me exactly what is going on."

Knowing it was futile and dangerous to lie to her, Azazel told her about Michael.

"We found the one responsible for the disturbance you felt. I believe he comes from an alternate reality. He fought my son Abyss, and managed to force him to retreat."

Selene smiled. "Marvelous. I want you to bring him to me, Azazel, alive."

She waved her hand and a door in the arena opened. The crowd began to cheer madly with anticipation, but the gladiators looked terrified.

A short man walked out from the door, he was wearing only a loincloth. It was nothing as impressive as the gladiators with their armor and weapons, yet the man had a look of pure rage, baring his teeth and snarling like some wild animal.

He raised his fists.

SNIKT!

SNIKT!

Three metal claws shotout from the man's knuckles. He let out a mighty war cry and began to slaughter the gladiators.

Logan had been a member of the resistance; he was one of their best fighters and leaders. When Azazel finally managed to capture him, which cost him many Neyaphem lives, he decided to give him a fate worse than death.

He gave him to Selene.

The malevolent witch used her dark magic to strip the once-noble savage warrior of his honor and virtue until the light that made him the Wolverine was snuffed out and all that remained was a dark bloodthirsty animal.

He was her creature now, her killing machine, her prized pet that could only kill and kill and kill.

"Why?" Azazel asked.

"I would not expect you to understand. For someone like me, who feeds on the life-force on others, to have fed on someone who wields the empyreal flame, which is the purest form of life, is like the food of the gods. The last time I fed on it was when I fought a mage who tried to protect Asherah. For this traveler to be able to summon such an amount, I can only imagine the way his spirit will taste, like eating a hundred souls in an instant. So you will bring him to me, Azazel. Alive."

He knew that once Selene wanted something, she could not be denied.

"Very well, Selene. Now if you could return me to my kingdom…"

Selene waved her hand and the shadows once again appeared and he was returned to his kingdom.

Selene watched her pet as he stood over the bodies of the gladiators, howling with savage delight.

"Bring me my crystal ball!" Selene demanded.

One of the servants stepped forward carrying small glass ball on a red pillow.

She knelt before Selene and the witch waved her hand over the ball.

"If that snake thinks I trust him not to screw this up, he better think again. Alright my little wanderer, let's see who you are."

An image began to appear in the ball; it was blurry at first and then came into focus.

"Well, aren't we fair of face: such lovely amber eyes and what curly black hair."

Michael began to stretch and Selene admired his figure.

"A very well-muscled for a boy his age. Fair of face, a little burly body and-" A soft gasp escaped her lips as she saw his wings extend from his back. "And wings white as snow? Oh Azazel, I knew there was something you were not telling me. But why? The boy may look like one of the host but if he had a drop of their holy blood in his veins I would sense it. So why the secrecy?"

She waved the servant away and called forth one of her guards.

"Summon Jacob, tell him I have a job for him," Selene instructed.

* * *

><p>Michael didn't know why but he had the strangest feeling like he was being watched.<p>

He had been locked in a room and he didn't like it; it was so small and stuffy.

They had been led to a large hidden cavern, using mutants with telepathic, illusion, and various other powers that kept them from being detected.

The source of the power for the base was several mutants who had electro-kinetic abilities; Noriko was one of them. They combined their abilities to make enough power to energize a whole city.

As they walked through the base they had received many looks, or rather Michael had. Many kept on pointing at his wings.

Apparently Michael was the only known mutant that ever existed who looked like an angel.

The door opened and Michael was surprised to see who walked in.

Charles Xavier, sans wheelchair, and Erik Lensherr, or as Michael knew him, Magneto.

"Good evening, young man. We need to have a talk," Magneto said.

"My name is Charles Xavier. This is Erik Lensherr. We are the leaders of the resistance."

Michael bowed his head. "Thank you both. I cannot tell you how grateful and honored I am to meet you."

"Michael, was it? We have been looking for you for over a week." Magneto asked.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Our spies in Azazel's empire alerted us that he was searching for someone; a mutant who may have developed time-travel abilities. We have been hoping to find you before he could," Xavier explained.

It was so very odd to see his old mentor again. Even in this universe he still had that same kind and caring attitude that made you trust him.

Magneto, though he wasn't wearing his uniform, still had a stern look and held himself rather stiffly.

Even if this version of Magneto didn't kidnap him and try and use him as a doomsday weapon, Michael still had a strong desire to hit him with a blast of angel fire.

"We have already talked with Julian about you, Michael. He told us his theory about where you come from, but we would like to the know the truth," Xavier said.

"Why ask me when you can just read my mind?" Michael asked.

They both looked surprised. "How do you know he is a telepath?" Magneto asked.

"The same way I know you manipulate magnetic fields. I've met you both already."

"Explain!" Magneto demanded.

"I am from an alternate timeline. Azazel used a magical device to alter history so the Neyaphem are the rulers of the world. But thanks to the help of some super powerful angels made by Lucifer, I was saved before my timeline was erased and sent here to stop Azazel."

"What fools do you take us for?!" Magneto snarled.

Michael's bed suddenly slid forward and pinned Michael against the wall.

"You better start telling us the truth, boy or-"

"Actually Erik, he is telling the truth," Xavier said looking amazed. "I am reading his mind and he is not deceiving us. I detect mental blocks that have my psychic imprint on them."

"Yeah, you gave those to me when I developed telepathy. I wasn't in the mood to deal with it so I had you put them in there," Michael said.

Xavier looked to Magneto. "Let him go, Erik. We need to call a meeting. We have finally found the miracle we have been praying for."

* * *

><p>Back on the burning planes, the empyreal spirits were watching Michael's progress.<p>

"Finally, the boy is making headway," Talos said.

"But now Azazel and Selene have their sights set on him," Eion said.

"Michael has the resistance protecting him now. It won't be much longer before he finds Gateway," Phanes said.

"Still, I wonder how he will fair when he must face an old friend," Talos said.

"A friend who is no friend in that world," Phanes said.

"You know how mortals are in these situations. Were it Yahweh, I would not worry, but this boy is more tender-hearted. He might hesitate."

"Have faith. Michael knows what is at stake," Phanes said.

* * *

><p>Azazel was in his war room talking with his generals; some of them were his children, others were members of the Neyaphem.<p>

They were going over possible resistance hideouts when a solider came running in.

"Lord Azazel, some of Selene's hunters have arrived from Rome!"

"What do you mean?" Azazel asked.

"They just arrived unannounced sir. They say Selene sent them here to aid in capturing the winged mutant!"

"Send them in!"

The solider bowed and left to bring the hunters in.

They all wore black leather and their suits bore the crest of Selene.

They all had an animal mutation. Selene had a fondness for those who had a feral nature, and those she took a liking too she liked to add to her little Zoo of horrors where she trained them to be expert trackers and killers. She used her dark magic to improve their mutations, making them stronger.

Some went gladly, others, fearing the loss of their humanity, received the same treatment Logan did and had their humanity stripped away.

First there was Anole. You would not recognize him now. He was much more muscular now; his arm in the old reality had been massive and clawed with denser scales, but thanks to Selene, his whole body was like that now. His face was flatter, lacking a nose and his eyes a solid black. He had a prehensile tail now and his claws could secrete a toxin that could paralyze a person with just one cut.

Sabertooth was still his same old homicidal self. Save for the fact his teeth were now much larger and his whole body was covered in shaggy blonde fur making him look more cat-like. He had gone to Selene willingly and was one of her favorites.

The sisters Thorn and Feral stood side by side, glaring at everyone in the room.

Daken, the son of Wolverine, found by Selene at a young age she had taken him in and raised him like he was her own. It was he who helped capture Wolverine his own father. Logan, having thought his son died while in the womb of his mother, could not bring himself to kill his own son, it had proven to be his undoing.

Wolfcub, the only one not wearing clothes, looked like a true wolf-man with brown fur covering his whole body and his head was just like a wolf's.

He stood close to his master and the leader of this pack.

Jacob Star-Child: the Wendigo.

He was in his human form but his eyes were a solid searing red color.

The myth of the Wendigo says when a human commits the act of cannibalism, the transgressor is cursed to become the Wendigo; a mindless monster who only eats and eats and eats.

Like in the old universe, Jacob had been a mutant whose mutation gave him an appearance and abilities similar to the mythic beast.

Jacob had found Wolfcub wandering the woods and took him into his tribe.

They had been attacked by the Neyaphem and captured, sent to Rome as a gift to Selene who was well-known to like feral mutants.

Jacob had been a pain in Azazel's side for a while, keeping his tribe safe and raiding for supplies and costing Azazel lots of lives, so sending him to Selene brought him great pleasure.

Selene took huge interest in Jacob. She saw great potential in him and tried torturing the humanity from him. But Jacob had been strong, he resisted her pain, but in the end Selene found the perfect way to break his soul.

She kept him confined. Never giving him food nor drink, until his animal side fully took over. Until he was nothing but a hungry beast.

Then, in an act of pure cruelty and evil the likes of which only a mind as twisted as hers could come up with, she had his family, the people he loved and cared for more than anything, tossed in his cage.

When Jacob finally regained his senses, his family's mutilated bodies littered his cage, their blood still fresh in his mouth.

The horror of what he had done broke his spirit, shattering his will to continue and opened his heart to darkness.

Selene then used her magic to afflict Jacob with the Wendigo curse.

But she had modified it; she had plenty of mindless monsters. What she wanted was a monster that could kill and hunt without remorse, but still had the mentality that made man the apex predator.

The power of the Wendigo fused with Jacob's mutation, causing all his abilities to skyrocket beyond what they had been capable of before. This made him the king of alphas, the apex of all predators, a monster of darkest imagination.

Jacob was now Wendigo.

To show his new evil nature Selene had him teach Wolfcub how to be a monster as well, distorting their brotherly bond into something dark and twisted. Their bond was no longer of brothers, but a master and his slave.

"Lord Azazel, Lady Selene has sent my squad and me here to aid in the capture of the winged mutant," Jacob said.

"You can just return to your master and tell her I do not need her help!" Azazel snapped.

It was just like Selene to do something like this, sending her people into his domain as if she owned it. If he did something like this she would rain hellfire on his head.

"Lady Selene gave clear instructions. We are to aid in bringing her this boy. Alive," Jake said firmly.

Azazel growled in frustration. "Fine! I have no time for this! My son Abyss will take you to where the attack took place. He is in the medical ward; I will have him come to you. Now leave!"

They all bowed their heads and left.

Once the door closed Kurt spoke to his father.

"Is it vise to have Abyss help them? You know he desires ze boy's head."

"I know, and I am counting on that!"

"Father?"

"Listen to me Kurt, I want this boy dead! The order remains the same."

"But Selene-"

"Can go to hell! Mephistopheles knows she would love to. This boy is too dangerous to allow to live! We can just say it was an accident. If her pack of mongrels get in the way, then you can kill them as well."

"Yes, Father, I vill not fail you," Kurt said bowing his head.

* * *

><p>As they drove to where the attack happened, Jacob and his team were in the back of a large convoy.<p>

Wolfcub sat at his feet like a well trained dog. Feral and Thorn sat on either side of Jacob, their hands and tails gently caressed his body.

They were his mates; he planned on breeding them after the mission. Selene approved the idea. One of her favorite pastimes was crossbreeding her menagerie of beasts to create new monstrosities.

"Wendigo, something doesn't smell right about this. I don't think Azazel plans on giving that boy to our mistress," Daken said.

No one ever called Jacob by his true name, save Selene. They knew better. The person who was once Jacob Star-child was dead, only Wendigo remained, and if anyone ever thought they could get away with calling him that to their face, they tended to die an early death.

"No he does not. I heard him as we left. He wants the boy dead."

Jacob's abilities far outstripped the others thanks to the merging of the Wendigo curse with his mutant power. He had heard what Azazel said to Kurt as they had been escorted down the hall.

"Why the hell would he risk pissing off Selene?" Sabertooth asked.

"It matters not. All we need to do is find the boy and bring him to her. I am sure he can tell us why when we capture him," Jacob asked.

"And what about the Neyaphem?" Anole asked with a hiss.

"Then we tear them the fuck apart and eat their entrails," Jacob said with a savage grin.

"Oh darling, I love when you talk dirty like that," Thorn said.

"I cannot wait until this mission is over and we have you all to ourselves," Feral said.

Jacob just chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

Wolfcub, as always, was silent; he had not spoken anything more than a snarl in a long time. He watched the trio, remembering the good old days before Selene corrupted his blood brother.

He had his own agenda; he had his own plan for the winged mutant. It was his last hope, a very slim one that had almost no chance of success.

But still he had to try.

For Jacob.

* * *

><p>After Xavier had scanned his mind, Magneto and he called a meeting.<p>

Even with their leader telling them what he seen, they still found it to be a hard pill to swallow.

"This is just impossible!" Amelia said.

"I have to agree sir, this is just way too out there," Scott said.

"That's an understatement," Pietro said.

"I can assure you, all this is the truth. This world only exists because Azazel has altered time to suit his own twisted needs."

"All because he killed some guy like a million years ago?" Bobby asked.

"Actually it was about ten thousand or so ago," Michael said. "The Cheyarafim fought the Neyaphem for centuries and in the end banished them to another dimension. But when Azazel killed Adonai in the past, Selene was able to steal his wife's power and become the monster she is today and the Cheyarafim never existed, so no one was there to stop the Neyaphem's conquest of the world."

"And if we find this Gateway then he can send you back in time to stop Azazel and keep any of this from happening?" Scott asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you have already failed. Azazel has anyone with time powers killed, even the Neyaphem," Magneto said.

"The spirits told me he was alive. You wouldn't happen to have a Cerebro around here, would you?" Michael asked.

"A what?"

"It's a device you and the professor...I mean Xavier built in my timeline to find mutants. It increases a telepath's abilities and allows them to scan the world."

"Really? Amazing!" Xavier said.

"Sadly, we do not have something like that," Magneto said.

"Then this is pointless. We can't go to the Pit; it is a no man's land."

Before Xavier could speak his eyes widened in horror.

"They are coming!" he said.

No one needed to ask who 'they' were. Scott was soon booming orders and people were getting ready.

"How could they have found us?" Magneto asked.

"Selene sent her pets to help track us," Xavier said.

"You men the Wendigo?" Magneto asked.

"I am afraid so," Xavier said.

Magneto turned and spoke to those gathered.

"We must protect Michael. If he dies, our hope for a better world dies with him!"

"I will help protect him!" Anna said.

"My dear, I highly doubt you are qualified for such an important-"

Before he could finish Anna tossed a dagger at him without hesitation or warning. He used his power to stop it just an inch before it hit him in the left eye.

"Never mind," Magneto said.

Anna was taking Michael through the armory.

"You know how to use a gun?" she asked.

"I prefer to use my angel fire," Michael said.

"Is that what you call that energy?" she asked grabbing several guns and knives and putting them in their holsters.

"Yeah. It's really...volatile."

Anna had wrapped a strap of grenades around her chest.

Was it bad if he thought seeing her gear up for a battle was...hot?

She saw the look he was giving her and put her hands on her hips.

"See something you like, pretty boy?"

She gave him a sultry smile.

Michael's face turned red and he began to stutter.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...um...you are very beefy...I mean, you look like you work out a lot, and you seem to be really skilled at this, and it is impressive a woman can be such a skilled fighter...I mean not that a woman can't be a fighter, it's just someone as beautiful as you doesn't seem like she should be in this sort of thing."

Anna just smiled. The way Michael got so nervous was cute.

"You think I am beautiful, huh?" she asked.

"Yes," Michael said looking at the floor with a smile.

"Even with this?" she asked pointing to her scar.

"I think you are beautiful no matter what."

His eyes moved from the floor to her eyes. Anna was surprised to see the sincerity and intensity in his eyes.

"How did you get it? Who did this to you?"

She was surprised by the tone he used. Anger. The kind of anger a person uses when someone they love is hurt.

"My family were servants to some very rich and powerful Neyaphem. Life he wasn't too bad for us. The family didn't beat us or torture us like some of the others like to do. And we got to live in some decent quarters. They had a son, rather good looking for a Neyaphem. Spoiled rotten, threw wild extravagant parties, and blew his parent's money on expensive things. He was also known for being a womanizer. When I turned fourteen he took an interest in me. He was sweet and charming at first, but I refused him. I knew better then to get mixed up with Neyaphem. Over time he became more insistent, more aggressive. My parents tried to keep me as far from him as they could. But one day as I was doing the laundry he accosted me. There was a struggle and I tossed a bottle of bleach into his face."

"I take it he didn't take kindly to that."

"Neither did his parents. It didn't matter if he was in the wrong and I was defending myself. I was just a lowly human slave and he was a Neyaphem of noble blood. I should have been honored he took an interest in me. So they killed my parents and my brothers. I was going to die to but their son had a better idea. He decided to let me live so I could continue on with the pain of being responsible for my family's death. And he scarred my face so no man would ever love me. Then they tossed me out on the streets with no referrals and I had to struggle to survive. Eventually I managed to find the resistance and I swore I would avenge my family. Even if it killed me."

Michael walked over to her and put his hand on her face. His expression was one of sorrow and pain.

"I am so sorry."

His eyes glistened with unshed tears. If only he had been there. He would have done more then throw bleach in the bastard's eyes. He would have burned his dick off.

His Anna, his sweet Anna, had to endure such a hardship.

Anna found herself leaning into his touch. Anna was not known for being the type to welcome comfort. Sure she had sex to blow off steam, but she never had a relationship. Pain and loss had hardened her in that way.

Yet here she was, craving his touch like a girl who craves her crush to touch her.

She looked him in the face, connecting the dots. They way he looked at her, and the pain in his eyes when she told him what happened, and this moment that was happening between them.

"Who are you?"

"I told you."

"To me...who are you to me. You're from another universe, right? Do you know me there?"

"Yes, I know you. We're in love, you and I."

"Love?"

"Yes. Your family hates me because I am a mutant, and they are doing their best to keep us apart, but we are very clever."

Their faces slowly began to move to one another until their lips connected.

They pulled away and Anna had tears running down her face. Michael wiped them away and hugged her tight.

"I am so sorry, Anna. I promise I will fix this. I will get you your family back and I will make everything better. Starting with this."

He placed his hand on her scar. It glowed and when he pulled it away the scar was gone. Anna put her hand to her face, her fingers running over her now smooth perfect skin.

She offered him a gun. "Come on, let's go fix the world."

Michael pushed the gun away. "I told you, I prefer using my angel fire."

He held out his hand and his spear appeared in a flash of light.

"Holy shit!" Anna exclaimed.

Michael smiled.

"You want to touch it?"

"Hell yeah!"

She began to run her hands up and down the length of the spear.

"Oh wow, it's so thick and smooth!"

"Yeah I get that a lot," Michael said with a grin.

"Excuse me."

Michael and Anna turned to see Julian standing at the doorway.

"I hate to interrupt, but if you are done stroking Michael's spear, we have a battle to win."

* * *

><p>In the main hall of the freedom fighters HQ they were all listening to the reports.<p>

"What do you mean they vanished?" Magneto asked.

"Our men were fighting them in the tunnels, then they all began to retreat and just vanished; our telepaths can't even get a lock on them. It's like they all just disappeared," one of the soldiers said, listening to incoming reports through his radio.

"I can't sense them either. Something is amiss. Why would they attack full force only to suddenly vanish?" Xavier said.

He tried to focus his power, trying to locate any sign of the Neyaphem. His range was greater than the other telepaths and he was more experienced at detecting any anomalies in the psychic frequencies, so if someone was using some kind of cloaking technology, he would be able to sense the signs.

"I don't like this, Charles. Something is wrong," Magneto said.

"The whole world is wrong, Erik. We need to find Gateway and get him to send Michael into the past to stop all this from happening. We need to get him out of here before-"

A look of horrified shock appeared on Xavier's face.

"Damnation!" he yelled.

"Charles?" Magneto asked.

A black void appeared in the ceiling. Abyss sneering face grinned down at them.

"Hello little rebels, I bring greetings from your lord and my father, Azazel."

Neyaphem soldiers began to pour out of him, among them, Nightcrawler and Selene's team of trackers.

Needless to say, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>Michael, Anna, and Julian were walking down a tunnel when they heard the sounds of fighting.<p>

Julian and Anna's communicators were going off about the infiltration.

"Alright boys, let's kill us some Neyaphem!" Anna said cocking her gun.

Michael leaned in close to Julian. "Isn't she hot when she gets all gun-ho?"

"I heard that, bird boy," Anna said with a smirk.

"Come on, let's go help them!" Michael said.

He went to run down the tunnel but Julian stopped him. "No, you two need to leave!"

"What?!" Anna and Michael said.

Julian walked over to the wall of the tunnel and pressed his hand against one of the bricks. The whole wall began to move and shift. It reminded Michael of that first Harry Potter movie he saw with his team.

"Michael, you are too valuable to risk being killed. Anna, you need to get him out of here. Find one of our cells and tell them what is going on. We will hold them off."

"But Julian-"

"That is an order, solider!" Julian yelled.

Anna gritted her teeth but relented. Julian walked over to Michael and put his hand on his shoulder.

"We need you to survive, Michael. You're the only one who can make sure none of this happens. Now go!"

Michael's grip on his spear tightened.

"I won't let you down, I promise."

"I know."

Michael and Anna began to run down the tunnel. It closed up behind them.

Julian ran down the tunnel, his green aura blazing with light.

"Come on!" Anna said quietly but urgently.

* * *

><p>They were walking through the underpasses, having emerged from the secret tunnel they discovered that once the Neyaphem had sent word they had infiltrated the rebel base they called for the rest of the troops to come in and now the underground was quickly filling up with solders.<p>

So now it was proving to be more of an issue trying to get out of the tunnels.

Anna held her rifle close and Michael held his spear at the ready.

"So who is this Wendigo?" Michael asked. "Everyone seemed worried to hear he was here."

"Selene has a thing for mutants with an animal mutation. She likes to strip away their humanity and make them true animals. We lost our best warrior to her. Logan was one of the best, now he entertains that evil bitch in her coliseum."

"Logan? Wolverine?"

"I see you know him."

"In my reality he is a teacher, a very small, scary teacher who thrives on driving us to the brink of madness and terror, but a good teacher nonetheless."

Anna smirked. "Sounds like the Logan I know."

They continued on their journey and Anna continued her tale.

"They say the Wendigo was once a proud warrior. But Azazel captured him and sent him to Selene as a gift. By the time she got done with him he was her most lethal weapon. The leader of her pack of monsters and-"

"Freeze!"

Several Neyaphem jumped from a large drain, their weapons trained on them. Anna raised her gun and Michael raised his spear.

"It's the winged mutant!" one of the guards said.

"We have our orders, shoot to kill!"

Michael was about to summon a wall of angel fire to shield them but before he could, something attacked the soldiers from behind, tearing them apart.

The creature looked like one of the werewolves from Underworld, only his fur was brown and his muzzle wider and thicker.

"I have been searching for you."

Michael recognized the voice right away.

"Nick?" he whispered.

Anna raised her rifle, preparing to shoot him.

"No wait!" Michael said.

"He's one of Selene's!" Anna hissed.

"Wait, I need your help!" Nick said.

"Go to hell, monster!"

"Anna, wait!"

Michael took a deep breath and activated his soul sight. He looked to Nick and saw his aura dark with many colors. The strongest was pain. The pain of the heart. Failure, despair, misery, rage, blood lust, and a small speck that shined out amongst all that darkness.

Hope.

"What do you want?"

"Michael!"

"Anna, he saved us. I would like to know why," Michael said.

"Is it true you can break curses?" Nick asked.

"How did you know?" Michael asked.

"Before we left Rome Selene spoke to Jacob. Warning him."

"Jacob?"

"Wendigo. His name is...was Jacob."

"You don't mean Jacob Star-Child, do you?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Oh God, not him."

"Michael, we don't have time for this," Anna said keeping her rifle raised.

"Jacob was a good man, he was my brother. But Selene broke him, made him into a monster. She infused him with her dark magic making him into the Wendigo. For years I have followed him, watching with fear and shame as my blood brother became the abomination he is today. But if you help me then I can help you."

"We don't have time for this shit!" Anna said.

"Please!" Nick begged. He got on his knees and bowed his head. "Please, you don't know what it is like, to watch someone you love become a monster. All I could do was watch him murder without mercy. I tried to reach him, I tried to bring him back. But he tortured me, he made me his servant. If you can break the curse then we can tell you secrets, secrets about Selene and Azazel. Secrets the resistance could use."

"We don't need secrets; we need to get out of here!" Anna snapped.

"Nick, listen to me," Michael said.

He gave Michael a funny look. At least Michael though it might have been a funny look. His face was so wolf-like it was tricky for Michael to judge his facial expressions.

"You know me?"

"Yes. Listen. I am from another world. Azazel changed time when he killed a man who was supposed to be born thousands of years ago. This man would be the father of a great people who would fight against the Neyaphem. In that world the Neyaphem were defeated and banished. Our world is not supposed to be like this!"

"And we know one another?"

"Yes, we're friends! You trained to be a hero; your code name was WolfCub. You and Jacob are best friends!"

"And how are you going to stop Azazel?"

"If I can find a special mutant then I can travel back in time and stop Azazel. None of this will have happened!"

A tear fell down Nick's face. "Alright, I will help. Come with me, I can-"

Two swords pierced Nick's chest, he let out a death gurgle and fell forward. Michael watched as his light died away and vanished.

He was dead.

Nightcrawler stepped forward, or rather the Nightcrawler of this world. His soul did not give the warmth and benevolence the Kurt, Michael knew did.

His soul was dark and evil.

They had a hard time seeing him because Kurt's mutation gave him partial invisibility when he was in the shadows. The only thing that gave him away was his glowing yellow eyes.

"Bad dog," Kurt said looking at Nick.

"You killed him!" Michael said, aghast.

"And now I am going to kill you. Sorry, but after hearing your little speech I understand vhy father wants you dead so bad."

Kurt raised his swords.

"Kurt, wait! I know you! In my world you are a teacher, a Catholic, a follower of God! This isn't you!"

"But this is me. I am not the Kurt you know. Now stand still, angel boy, I will make this quick."

"Die!" Anna yelled.

She fired her rifle but Kurt teleported, knowing instinctively where he was going to strike Michael from behind. But Michael blocked his attack with his spear.

Anna raised her rifle to shoot Kurt but his tail shot out and wrapped around it and he threw it into the river of the sewer.

Anna grabbed two guns from her holster and began to fire at Kurt but he teleported away.

They looked around, trying to see him.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"Listen for the sound he makes when he teleports and the smell of brimstone," Michael said.

There was a sudden explosion of dark purple smoke between the two of them and the smell of brimstone. Nightcrawler wrapped his tail around Anna's wrists causing her to drop the guns she held.

He thrust his sword at Michael but he parried them. Michael and Nightcrawler danced in an impressive show of blades. But even in this universe his skill was greater than Michael's and Michael was slowly losing this fight.

"Close your eyes!" Michael yelled to Anna.

Doing as he said she shut her eyes and Michael blazed with angel fire. The sudden intense light in the tunnel caused Nightcrawler to be blinded.

He yelled in frustration and shut his eyes but it was too late.

Michael pulled his spear back and shoved it into Kurt's chest.

"I am sorry," Michael whispered.

Kurt let out a pained groan and spat out some blood.

"Damn...you..."

He fell to the ground and Michael pulled out his spear, wincing at the blood smeared on the blade.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Michael looked sadly down at Kurt.

"He was one of my teachers. He helped me realize God loves us all, no matter what we are. I remember when I first met him I was so disturbed by how he looked. But I soon realized he may look like a demon but he had the heart of an angel."

Anna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't your teacher. He is the son of Azazel. A monster. There was nothing good about him."

"I agree."

Their eyes shot up to look and saw a pair of glowing red eyes staring at them.

Michael summoned some angel fire and shined the light down the tunnel.

Jacob was walking towards them.

He stopped by Nick's body, looking down at him with a mixture of emotions, disappointment, anger, rage.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, it was Kurt," Michael said.

"Then I owe you for finishing him for me," he said.

Michael activated his soul vision and like Kurt's, Jacob's soul was tainted with dark and evil colors. But it was also seething with primal emotions.

And there was something at his center. It looked like a solar eclipse, a horrible dark spot with a ring of light.

"Jacob, listen," Michael said.

Jacob gave him a hard look. "What did you call me?"

"That is your name, your real name. I know you."

"We have never met before."

"Not in this world. Jacob listen, I come from another world, a world Azazel destroyed when he changed the past."

"I don't know what you are talking about and I don't care. My mistress sent me to bring you to her and that is what I intend to do."

Jacob began to transform into his Wendigo form. Anna quickly grabbed her guns and pointed them at Jacob. She fired several rounds but the bullets didn't faze him.

"Well that was pitiful," Jacob said.

"Try this!" Michael pointed his spear at Jacob, firing a beam of angel fire at him.

It hit him on the chest, making a black burn mark. Jacob roared in pain and Michael made Anna stand behind him.

"My mistress said to bring you back alive, she didn't say I had to bring you back in one piece!" Jacob snarled.

"Stay back Anna, I got this!"

Michael ran at Jacob, dropping his spear.

"What the hell are you doing?!"she yelled.

Michael jumped at Jacob who easily caught Michael; his whole hand wrapped around Michael's waist.

"That was pathetic," Jacob said.

"Actually, that was part of the plan."

Michael grabbed Jacob's head and activated his power. Not his soul sight or his angel fire.

He activated the power that allowed him to heal. Michael had always assumed this power just allowed him to heal the sick and injured. But during his training with Adonai they had discussed this power.

_"Tell me Michael, have you ever considered the potential of your ability to heal?" Adonai had asked._

_"I haven't really used it that much. Josh taught me a few tricks," Michael said._

_"Your ability to heal is different from his. His ability manipulates DNA. Your ability is to tap into the empyreal flame which has a number of functions. When you heal someone, you don't just heal them physically; you heal them spiritually as well."_

_Michael remembered when they were in Limbo, his blood had healed his friends._

_"When we were in Limbo some of my friends were corrupted using evil magic. My blood managed to heal them."_

_"Of course, the fire is a part of you. It is in your blood. The fire is purity in its absolute form. But you don't need to use your blood to heal someone who has been cursed. Like I said, when you heal someone, you heal them mind, body, and soul. There are different types of magic, dark and terrible ones like the type you saw in Limbo that can twist the soul into something wicked. But you can clean that infection and return a person to the person they used to be." _

_"How?"_

_"Just do it like you normally do. Tap into that part of you that wants to protect and guard. Let that love seep into the one you are trying to heal. Be the light that banishes the dark."_

"What in the hell do you think you are doing, boy?" Jacob asked.

"Saving you."

Michael tapped into his power. He remembered the Jacob of his universe, the wild man, the savage noble, the ladies man, the alpha male, the loving brother, and hard working son.

Michael glowed with light and shoved it into Jacob. The beast let out a roar as all the pain and dark magic was burned by Michael's light.

Michael activated his soul sight and saw the eclipse in Wendigo's center. The darkness faded away, scuttling away like bugs, until once more the light shined.

Jacob dropped Michael and fell to his knees, turning back into his human form.

The red in his eyes vanished, leaving nothing but their former black color. A look of utmost horror and despair was on his face.

Tears fell from his eyes and he began to wail. In a way what Michael had done was cruel. Before, Jacob had no feeling of regret, but now with his soul restored, the memories of evil he had committed tortured him without mercy.

"Oh God, what have I done?! I killed my family, all those people, and Nick...I tortured him!"

He crawled to Nick's body and cradled his head in his lap. "Oh God Nick, I failed you...I am so sorry."

Michael walked over to Jacob and Anna followed with her guns raised ready, just in case it was a ruse.

Michael bent down next to Jacob.

"Jacob, we have to go, come with us."

Jacob looked at him. His eyes filled with tears.

"Can you stop this? Can you stop this from ever happening?" he asked.

"Yes. I can," Michael said firmly.

"Good."

Jacob stood up and began to walk down the tunnel.

"Go, both of you. I smell Sabertooth and the others coming. I will stop them, just go."

Michael and Jacob shared a look and Michael nodded.

"We will meet again Jacob, in a better world."

Michael grabbed his spear and Anna her rifle. They ran down the tunnel. They ran and ran until they came to a ladder that led them to a manhole.

Just as they began to climb up Michael distantly heard the sounds of a mighty animal letting out a roar filled with rage and pain.

"Don't worry Michael, once you fix things everyone who died will be back. Nick and Jacob will be together again."

"No they won't."

"What do you mean?"

"In my world, Nick was killed. Jacob had to watch him die there too. I guess some things don't change, even here."

* * *

><p>Michael and Anna were driving down a road.<p>

After they had gotten Michael a coat to wear they had stolen a car.

"We'll go to LA. We have a base there we can go to," Anna said.

"What about Xavier, Magneto? Everyone else?"

"This isn't the first time we have been attacked by the Neyaphem. Plus, Xavier and Magneto are some of the most powerful mutants to ever exist. You'd have to be dumb to challenge them."

Just then a blue void opened in front of them. Anna hit the brakes but it was too late, they soon found themselves skidding through the void and down a long blue tunnel.

When they came out of the other end it closed behind them. They were suddenly in the middle of the desert and it was very hot.

There was a man with dark skin and dreadlocks standing in front of them.

"Fuck!" Anna cursed.

She went for her gun but Michael stopped her.

"Anna, wait."

He got out of the car and Anna followed, keeping her gun out.

"Hello, white people," the man said.

"Michael, you know this guy?" Anna asked.

"His name is Eden Fesi. In my reality, the X-Men tried to recruit him to the school but he declined."

Anna noticed the big smile on his face.

"He a good friend or something?"

"No, I never met him. Eden is an aboriginal from reason he declined to come with the X-Men was because he was already being taught by another mutant. Gateway."

"He sent me to bring you here. He knew you would come; he saw you survive the death of your world and knew you could help. Follow me and I will take you to him."

* * *

><p>Eden led them through the desert to a rock formation.<p>

They passed through a hole that was hidden by brush and rock. They made sure to put it all back in place.

They then walked through a tunnel that Eden lit up using a flashlight.

"So, what's your power exactly?" Anna asked.

"I open portals from one location to another. Gateway says I reshape reality to form these portals."

"Kind of like Gateway," Michael said.

"Kind of. Only he is much stronger than I. He can teleport you anywhere, time or space."

"How did you all escape the Pit? Last I heard it was a prison, a no-man's land," Anna said.

"It is. But my people were enslaved years ago as a workforce. When Gateway first manifested his power he realized the world was wrong, altered. Gateway doesn't just make portals. I guess you could say he is a portal. He is the living repository for human knowledge and can view the infinite."

They came out of the tunnel and found a vast cavern with a large gap in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to spill down.

There were dozens of people here, some were coming in and out of huts, others were cooking meat over a fire.

As they walked through the settlement, people stopped and stared at them.

"Gateway used his power to escape and took many of our people with him. He brought us here because he said one day you would come and he would help you set things right," Eden said.

He led them to a small hill in the center of the sunlight. A man sat on top of the hill. He had the same skin tone as Eden and the others, his hair was white and his skin heavily wrinkled. He was rather small; Michael guessed he was under five-feet tall.

But you should never judge someone on their size; Logan is only five-foot-four and has a ridiculous body count.

"I have brought them, Gateway," Eden said.

Gateway opened his eyes and looked at them. Eden bowed and left.

_-Welcome, Michael Bronson. And you as well, Anna Welkin.-_

"I am so glad I finally found you," Michael said.

_-I apologize for not having Eden bring you here sooner. But you had to see the damage Azazel has caused. See the suffering with your own two eyes.-_

"I have seen quite enough. You know what I need to do. So send me back."

_-Azazel will not be an easy opponent. You must take the dial from him; as long as he has that he can control time.-_

Gateway reached into his pocket and pulled out a bullroarer. He began to spin it around his head in a circular motion. A yellow flame-like energy formed.

_-Say your goodbyes.-_

Michael turned to Anna.

"Looks like this is goodbye."

"Figures, I find a good guy in this hell and he leaves before I can get to know him."

"You already know me Anna, better than most."

He kissed her, pressing his lips against hers, both gently and firmly.

"I will see you again, Anna."

"Will I remember any of this?" she asked.

"No. But I will."

"Then you have my pity. Now go. Save the world."

She stepped away from him and he turned to Gateway. "I am ready."

Gateway flung the energy at him and Michael was sent into the distant past.

Michael found himself no longer in the cavern, but in a vast and barren desert.

It was night time, the moon shined bright in the sky and the stars sparkled.

Michael looked down from a hill and saw a large village.

"I am here!"

* * *

><p>The spirits looked down at Michael.<p>

"Looks like he finally made it," Talos said.

"It is not over yet, he still must face Azazel," Eion said.

"He has made it this far, he will make it further," Phanes said.

"He barely managed to survive Azazel's son. How can he hope to face the Neyaphem king?"

"Let us find out."

* * *

><p>Michael ran into the village, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he knew he had to find Azazel, or Adonai.<p>

Or rather, baby Adonai.

He got a lot of odd looks but no one bothered him. There were a lot of merchant stands so people must come and go through here a lot.

He tried to recall what Adonai had told him all those months ago about his youth. He said his mother had been a prostitute and died while in childbirth.

Michael went to one of the many merchants and tried asking him where the prostitutes were. (And he tried asking this without blushing, mind you),but the merchant just looked at him like he was crazy and then tried to sell him some fish, speaking only Arabic.

Realizing that since English wasn't going to be invented until several thousand years from now, Michael concluded it was not going to do him any good to try and speak with anyone. He decided to walk through the village and hope he could find Adonai's mother before Azazel could.

Just then he heard the sounds of screams, running to where they were coming from, he happened upon what appeared to be a brothel.

People were running out, men and women in various stages of undress.

Michael ran inside and saw the bodies of two guards on the ground, blood pooling beneath them. He could faintly smell brimstone and knew he was moments away from failure.

He heard a scream again, it came from above. His wings ripped their way from his back and he flew to the balcony above.

He ran down the hall and into a door where Azazel stood over a cowering woman, his sword posed over her belly. Several women stood against the wall, looking terrified beyond belief.

"I win, Yahweh!" Azazel snarled.

"No!" Michael yelled.

He threw out a rope of angel fire that wrapped around Azazel's wrists. He tossed the scarlet skinned mutant against the wall as the women shrieked and ran towards the pregnant woman, helping her up.

She was clutching her belly, there was a wetness growing from between her legs and Michael thought he saw blood mixed in it as well.

All of them were watching Michael with looks of wonder and amazement.

"Don't worry, it will be alright," he said.

He turned his attention back to Azazel, his rope of angel fire was still attached to his wrists. Azazel was looking at him bewilderingly.

"How did you get here?!"

"The Empyreal Spiritssent me. Did you think they would allow you to wipe out the Cheyarafim and change the world?"

Azazel just chuckled. "If they are helping you it is for their own interests' boy."

Azazel used his tail to break the rope, then he grabbed his swords and teleported. Acting on instinct Michael surrounded the women with a force field made from angel fire.

When Azazel reappeared he swung his swords at them, only to have the blades melted by the shield.

"Damn you!" Azazel hissed.

"That's rich coming from you," Michael said.

Azazel growled and jumped at Michael. He grabbed Michael's throat, and pushed him against the wall.

"You think you can stop me?! I am the king of the Neyaphem! If Yahweh himself could not stop me then what hope do you have! You are no Yahweh!"

"You're right, I am not Yahweh, I'm smarter!" Michael raised his hand, showing Azazel the Dial of Time.

"How-"

They both vanished in a flash of light.

The angel fire shield disappeared and the woman fell to the floor. Her sisters carried her back to the bed and sat her down, having done this many times before, they knew the baby had to be delivered now.

Shaken by what had just happened but bound by the ties of sisterhood, they made sure the baby made it safely into this world.

But they knew the mother was dying, the pregnancy had been too much on her, and as she held her newborn son she said a prayer to the gods that he would have a long and healthy life.

A few days later the mercenary Rashid came to the village, and his band stopped by the brothel for some pleasure. While he was talking to the master of the brothel he was told the story of the demon and the celestial being that fought over the fate of the child.

Realizing for such beings to fight over the child of a whore that the child must be special, he decided to buy the child, wanting to raise such an individual himself.

And that was how Yahweh, who would one day be known as Adonai, began his journey.

* * *

><p>Azazel and Michael flew through time.<p>

From the primordial past to the wondrous future.

Michael had never been so terrified in his life; can you imagine falling from a great height?

Now imagine all you are doing is falling, but there is no end in sight. All you have is an eternity of this endless freefall.

Now imagine that feeling times infinity.

Michael and Azazel fought over the dial, neither one dared to let go.

Azazel punched Michael in the face. He felt his nose break as blood gushed from it.

The blood smeared itself on Azazel's hand and began to burn him, but he did not let go.

Michael glared at him, his eyes shone with a white light and blasted Azazel back, causing him to release his grip on the dial. As he flew back he cast a spell that struck the dial, causing it to malfunction.

Michael focused on his time, his world. The sense of freefall began to fade and the chaos of the infinite began to die down giving way to the order of certainty and destiny.

Michael found himself in an oasis. The sun was burning him with its seething gaze.

Michael dropped the dial and looked around.

Where was he? When was he?

Feeling a sense of vertigo from his travel, Michael fell to his knees.

Trying to decide what to do next he became aware of the sound of great wings beating above him. Several shadows blocked the sun, circling around him too fast to be clouds.

The shadows got closer and the sound grew stronger. Then something big and heavy landed in front of him. Michael looked up and saw several men dressed in leather armor carrying spears and swords and with angel-like wings on their back.

One of them held up his spear to Michael's face.

He spoke in a language that was not English, but Michael understood, because he was speaking the ancient language of the Cheyarafim.

Although he did not speak Michael's language, Michael's mind was able to perfectly process what he was saying.

"In the name of the Holy Father, Yahweh and Holy Mother, Asherah, you are under arrest."

Well, Michael was not in his timeline. But the good news was the Cheyarafim were back, but the bad news was Michael was still a few thousand years from his time period.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Michael meets Adonai's wife. Will she be able to help him?**


	31. Chapter 31

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 31

**Fusedtwilight: Hi guys, hop you had safe and happy holidays! Here is the first chapter of the new year! Thanks to Lisa my beta!**

They had wrapped a chain around Michael's neck so he could not fly off as they flew through the air.

Michael was fairly sure he could melt it, but he was still tired from his journey; he could not fight them all.

They had taken the dial from him and apparently were taking him to the capital city for questioning.

The idea of going to the heart of the Cheyarafim civilization filled him with both a sense of excitement, but mostly dread.

To be able to see the place where his branch of mutants first came to be was exciting for Michael, but he was worried about how they would receive him.

Hopefully they would have telepaths to confirm his story.

When they reached Ramon, Michael didn't see anything that resembled a city. In fact, the area seemed to be deserted.

"Open the gate," the leader said.

One of the soldiers stepped forward and raised his hand.

"In the name of the holy ones, open!"

The air in front of them began to shimmer and folded outward like a door opening.

Michael could suddenly hear loud noises coming from the portal.

"Let's go!"

The guard jerked on his chain and dragged Michael through. Where once there had been nothing, there was now a grand city. It was surrounded by a very high wall

The portal closed behind them and they continued to make their way forward.

The gate to the city opened and they walked in.

Michael couldn't believe he was in the capital city of the Cheyarafim. After being forced by Adonai to read all those books, and having to listen to him talk about it, he was really here.

Wait...if this was the city...does that mean he was about to meet Adonai when he was Yahweh?

Is he about to create another alternate timeline!

Time travel sucks.

"Halt! The Holy Mother approaches!" a voice yelled.

The guards stopped walking. One of them forced Michael to his knees and they bowed their heads.

Michael looked up and saw a woman with several guards flying down to meet them.

It was Asherah; Adonai's deceased wife and the mother of the Cheyarafim.

Michael had seen many pictures of her; Adonai's mansion was filled with statues and drawings of her. And Eve, the AI of the Ark, was obviously designed to look like her.

Michael could only imagine the love he felt for her. All those years and he still loved her. Michael could not understand why he would torture himself, surrounding himself with her images.

Maybe he hoped it would help fill the hole in his heart?

She landed in front of them, wearing thin white silk robes. Her wings were silver, unlike Adonai's, whose wings were like gold, they shined in the harsh sunlight. Her hair was beaded and hard blue sapphires were wrapped in them. She wore thick eyeliner and her dress had slits on the sides exposing her legs.

Then of course there were her eyes: blue with flecks of yellow in them.

"Hadi, I hear you have brought us back a surprise," Asherah said.

"Holy Mother, we found this boy in the desert." Hadi stepped forward and handed her the sundial. "We found this on him. It reeks of powerful magic. I believe he is a Neyaphem spy."

She looked at Michael with a piercing gaze.

"Well then, there is only one thing to do then. Throw him..."

"Please let it be in the lion pit," one of Michael's guards said.

"I want the snake pit!" the other murmured.

They all waited on for her to finish and speak Michael's fate.

"Throw him a feast!" she said brightly.

They all looked at her incredulously.

"Holy mother?" Hadi asked.

"Come now Hadi, does he look like a Neyaphem spy?" she asked.

"There are some of them who look a bit like us, my lady. It would not be the first time those abominations infiltrated our ranks," Hadi replied.

"True, that is why we have taken precautions. Do you forget of my power, Hadi?" she asked.

"No, I did not mean to be insulting," Hadi said.

"I can tell you all right now this boy is not a Neyaphem spy. His soul is too pure and innocent to be related to those beasts. Have the kitchen prepare us some food. He looks like he is very hungry."

Asherah walked up to Michael and took off the collar from his neck.

"There, much better. Come, allow me to give you a tour of our city. I hope you do not mind if we take the more scenic route; the city is so much more beautiful when you are in it instead of above it. By the by, what is your name, young one?"

Michael could understand their language but he knew they would not understand English, seeing how it would not be invented for another few thousand years.

He tried to recall the lessons Adonai had given him on how to speak Cheyarafim.

"I am...Michael," he said.

"Michael? Like the Archangel? You do look a bit like a warrior. In fact you look a lot like my husband."

They walked up to a chariot pulled by four white horses. They climbed on and their driver cracked the reins and several other guards followed them as they rode through the city.

As they passed the inhabitants, many of them bowed their heads, while others called out to Asherah, praising her, and some even tossed flowers at her.

She smiled lovingly at them and waved, blowing kisses to the masses as they gathered to watch her drive by.

It was obvious that she was much loved by the people. Michael could see why.

With his soul sight, he saw her soul was brilliant with love, compassion, and mercy. Seeing her people safe and happy filled her with joy.

When they reached the palace Michael could not help but marvel at it.

It had the design of several cultures, Greek, Egyptian, Mesopotamian, all mixed together.

"Wondrous isn't it? My husband has had it restructured so many times. He can be a bit over the top," Asherah said.

"Tell me about it," Michael muttered.

"Excuse me?" Asherah asked.

"I mean...it is a bit over the top. But shouldn't such a powerful empire be a bit grand?"

"True. Still, it would be nice to not have to carry a map when I explore my own home. This had been rebuilt so many times I can hardly remember what it originally looked like."

They got off the chariot and began to walk the dozens and dozens of steps.

When they finally reached the top of the stairs they were greeted by several servants.

"Layla, escort Michael to the baths and make sure he is properly bathed and clothed. He is our guest so see to it he is appropriately taken care of."

"Yes. mistress," a woman with blonde hair and ruby eyes said.

"I will see you shortly, Michael. Please, take this time to relax. We have much to discuss."

Asherah walked away with some of her advisers while Layla and a few other women led Michael to the baths.

"Do not worry sir, you are an honored guest of the Holy Mother, we will treat you very nicely," Layla said.

She made the word nicely sound naughty and the other women laughed.

Michael suddenly felt rather...vulnerable.

* * *

><p>The baths were dozens of pools of varying sizes.<p>

Many were occupied with people cleaning themselves or simply relaxing.

Once they were finished some of them walked out to a balcony to lie out in the sun, while others just flew off into the air as soon as they were dressed.

Michael spotted one pool filled with a group of warriors being fed fruit by some giggling women. The men were obviously flirting with the women, enjoying the attention they received.

Michael was rather uncomfortable. As they looked for an empty pool Michael was aware of two things.

One, everyone was staring at him. And two, everyone was very much naked. No one was bothered by the lack of modesty. In fact a few of the particularly good looking ones seemed to be trying to show off a little.

He saw one Cheyarafim man with a pair of wings on his head instead of on his back walking with a pair of women, his hands on their backsides.

"Here we go," Layla said leading Michael to an empty pool.

"Now, please strip off your clothes."

"Wait...umm...is there a more...private area where I could do this?" Michael asked.

"Aww, he's shy," one of the girls said and they all giggled.

"Don't worry, you don't have anything they haven't seen. Let us help you," Layla said.

"Wait, what?" Michael asked.

Before he knew it his pants and underwear were ripped from his body and he was naked in front of dozens of strangers. The girls pushed him in the pool and they began to turn some knobs on the side.

The pool began to fill with cool water and Michael could smell perfumes.

"Just relax, we will take good care of you," Layla said.

The looks they were giving him made Michael feel very nervous.

* * *

><p>After Layla and the other servants had scrubbed every inch of Michael's body they dried him off and gave him some clothes to wear as well.<p>

Michael was now on one of the highest towers on a balcony waiting for Asherah to arrive.

A table filled with fruits and other foods had been set up. Michael was kept company by Layla and the other servant girls who had bathed him. They kept on smiling at him and whispering to one another only to break out into a fit of giggles.

There were also guards who were there, keeping a close watch on Michael. Unlike the women, it was clear they did not like nor trust him.

They were practically daring him to make a wrong move with their gaze alone.

Asherah may believe Michael was harmless, but the guards still treated him like he was someone dangerous.

When she finally arrived Michael let out a sigh of relief.

"I apologize for the wait. I hope you have been made to feel comfortable?" Asherah asked as she sat in front of him.

"Thank you, I am very grateful for your treatment despite the fact I am a stranger," Michael said.

Michael noticed the guards behind him were now inspecting him. One guard leaned over to his comrade and whispered something in his ear. The other one nodded at whatever he said.

Asherah noticed this.

"You must be wondering why you have been receiving so many strange looks."

"I figured it's because I am an outsider."

"You are not the first one to come to us. See, sometimes our warriors have a dalliance with the human women they encounter on their way back from fighting in the war, a decade or two later the by-blows make their way to us. We take them in of course. But that is not why they are staring at you. You have an uncanny resemblance to my husband, Yahweh."

"I do?"

"Oh yes. In fact you could pass as his son. Of course no one in their right mind would believe that. Yahweh is a lot of things, but an adulterer is not one of them."

Just then there was a sound of an infant crying. One of Asherah's handmaidens carrying a small bundle began to rock the baby, trying to get him to quiet down.

"Give him here," Asherah gently said.

The handmaiden handed her the baby and Asherah took the baby into her arms. The baby instantly quieted down.

"There you go, you just wanted mother to pay attention to you, didn't you, Abreal?"

Michael almost choked on an apple he was chewing.

Abreal? The same Abreal who would grow up to destroy the Cheyarafim? The same Abreal who would rise again in the future hell bent on destroying humanity?

But he was not a genocidal nihilist. At least not yet, now he was just a baby.

"Are you okay?" Asherah asked.

"Um, yes. Sorry," Michael said wiping his mouth.

"So tell me Michael, where are you from?" Asherah asked.

"Oh...a small village."

"What is the name of this village?"

"Oh, it's very far away...near Greece, you wouldn't have heard of it."

"Try me."

"Umm...Marendecules."

Yes, as you may have figured out there was no such place.

Michael just hoped Asherah bought it.

"Wow, that is a unique name," she said.

"It's not something were proud of," Michael said.

"You know what I think?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think you are lying. You are not from around here, nor are you from this time period. You are a time traveler."

Michael was about to deny it but she raised her hand.

"I have the power to read a person's soul, Michael. I see you are trying to be honest, yet you are keeping many secrets. And there is also the fact we found this on you."

One of the guards set the dial on the table.

"This is the Sundial of time. It is an artifact with the power to take one backward or forward through time. I see it has been damaged. My guess is you were riding through the time stream when somehow it was damaged. Now you are stuck here. Am I correct?"

Realizing the futility of lying to her Michael decided to fess up.

"I can't tell you everything. Where I come from we have rules about these sorts of things."

"I understand. We have had encounters with a time traveler or two."

So Michael told her, he told her about Azazel using the dial to travel back in time to change the future. How during his trip back, Azazel had damaged the artifact.

"Damn that bastard Azazel. At least the spirits were able to help. I shudder to think of a future where the Neyaphem rule the world."

"I saw it, it was terrible," Michael said.

Asherah picked up the dial. "Hmm, I am no expert, but this doesn't look like it will work again."

"Then how will I get back home?" Michael asked.

"Not to worry. We have many wizards who specialize in mystical artifacts." She turned to one of the guards. "Bring me Mattan."

While they waited for Mattan, they went into the throne room.

It was a large and open room made of white marble.

The ceiling had a large painting of Adonai and Asherah as giants, watching over the city.

"My husband originally wanted us to be drawn naked. I put a stop to that. The only one I allow to see me naked is him and no one else," Asherah said.

They walked to a pair of thrones. One was silver, the other gold. The golden throne had a red velvet drape, with a cushion made from hyena skin on it. The silver throne had a purple velvet drape on it and a cushion made from goatskin.

Asherah sat on the silver throne, still holding baby Abreal.

"Mattan is the head of our artifact research and development. His great-great-great-great-grandfather was the one who came with the holy weapons our elite warriors use. Do you posses one, Michael?" Asherah asked.

"Yes, I do."

"My husband must think highly of you to allow you the right to such a weapon. Please, show it to me."

Michael held out his hand and summoned his spear. The servants and guards gasped. Some of them had doubted their king would allow a mere boy the right to their most sacred right.

"Magnificent. May I look at it?" she asked.

Michael nodded. A servant took the spear from Michael and brought it to Asherah to examine.

"Truly a thing of beauty. It has an elegance and grace, it speaks of a desire for peace and yet the blades show a potential for great violence if forced. I see you are a gentle soul Michael. Yet there is a part of you that is very capable of brutality. This spear is a lot like you; it's peaceful, yet willing to turn to force if necessary."

She handed the spear to the servant and he walked back to Michael and handed it to him.

"I sense this violence is strengthened by pain. Pain that only loss can bring. Did you lose someone?" she asked kindly.

Michael nodded. "My family. They were killed in front of me. I...I watched them die. Unable to stop it."

Asherah held Abreal close. "I lost my mother when I was very young. I hardly remember her. My father was killed in front of me by a witch named Selene."

"I know that story," Michael said.

"She killed him to demoralize our people. I had to watch as she sucked the life from him until he was nothing but dust. I cried so hard, she wiped the tears from my cheeks and said my pain was sweet. I would have given my soul to drive a poisoned dagger into her black heart. I still hope to meet that bitch again. Show her what I am capable of with the might of an empire behind my back!"

Abreal began to cry.

"Oh, I am sorry my sweet boy. You hate when I get angry. You are such a sensitive boy. You hate the talk of violence. I know you are going to grow up and be such a loving man."

It was taking all of Michael's willpower to bite hit tongue right now.

"I am in the mood for a spar. Come Michael, show me what you can do."

Asherah handed Abreal to one of her handmaidens and walked over to Michael.

The guards tensed and began to circle around the pair. Michael looked at them nervously.

"Fear not, they will not harm you," she said.

"I doubt that," Michael said.

Asherah waved her hand and a long silver saber appeared that glinted with a beautiful yet deadly light when the sunshine hit it.

Where Adonai's sword was a large and heavy broadsword, Asherah's sword was smaller, thin, and light, and it had a blue tassel hanging from the handle. Yet that did not make it any less deadly.

"As long as you do not harm me they will not attack," she said.

"Seeing how we are about to spar I think that might be a bit-"

Asherah suddenly shot forward at blinding speed. She moved like an ice skater and her feet shined with a white light.

Michael knew she was using angel fire to enhance her speed. Michael had seen Adonai do it many times before. Although the way she used it was more fluid.

Adonai used it to turn himself into living cannon, but Asherah was obviously more refined in her technique. Adonai was no pushover, but he overwhelmed his opponents with sheer force and brutality, showing no mercy.

So he was prepared for the sudden attack. Because, like her husband, Asherah was quick and did not waste any time.

He brought his spear up and deflected the blow. As her blade moved it sounded as if it was cutting the air itself.

"Nicely done, young one," she said with a grin.

She effortlessly spun around Michael and elbowed him on the back, sending him stumbling forward.

"Need to watch your blindside though," she said.

She rushed forward. Michael waved his hand and her feet stopped glowing and she stumbled forward as she suddenly found her skin no longer frictionless against the floor.

Michael bent down and Asherah ran into him. Michael flipped her over his back and brought his spear up to point at her face.

The guards tensed and they raised their weapons. Michael knew if he was not careful he would have over a dozen angry Cheyarafim warriors cutting him into confetti.

"So, you can control the empyreal flame. Not many are capable of doing that," she said with a grin.

The floor began to glow and Michael sensed the angel fire gathering in one point. There was a small explosion and the two of them went flying into the air as they were both sent into a pillar of light.

Asherah disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared above Michael. She brought her leg up and then slammed it down on Michael. Michael went flying back down to the ground and hit it with great force.

Asherah landed next to him, her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Well, that happened."

"Holy Mother."

A man walked in with green wings. He was very muscular and had several burn scars on his body.

"Ah Mattan, you are here."

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked looking at Michael's prone body.

"I think my spleen is ruptured," Michael croaked.

"No, just having a friendly spar," she said with a grin.

"Seriously, I can't feel my legs!"

"He'll be fine."

"Help me!"

Asherah walked over to Mattan and handed him the dial.

"Can you fix this?"

He inspected the device closely.

"Hmm, this device is old. Hard to say how old. I am sensing cronomatic energies. For all we know, this thing could come from the far future or from an alternate timeline. I don't know if I can fix it, Holy Mother. The magic in this relic is old and already fragile and the condition of the device it temperamental. I might accidentally cause a time warp that would turn the whole city to dust."

"Well we can't have that," Asherah said.

"But I have to get back to my own time!" Michael stood up.

"Well, I could develop a device that can harness the power of this item to safely transfer you back to your own period."

"Do it Mattan," Asherah said.

He bowed and left.

"Seriously, I need a healer," Michael said.

* * *

><p>A few days later Michael was underground with Asherah as they made their way through Mattan's forge.<p>

As they walked, Michael saw dozen's of Cheyarafim making swords and other weapons using what looked like Firmaminum.

Mattan was currently working on a device that reminded Michael of the same machine the spirits used to teleport him to the alternate reality.

"How did he come up with this?" Michael asked.

"Mattan has always had a gift for building strange and wondrous devices. It is his power, he is highly intuitive and inventive," Asherah said.

"Everything is all set, Holy Mother. This should work."

"Should?" she asked.

"Well, we can't really test this. Like I said, this magic is already unstable and once we use it, the dial will become useless. So we only have one shot," Mattan said.

"So we won't know it will work unless we use it," Asherah said.

"But what if it doesn't? What if it sends me into a different time?" Michael asked.

"That is a risk. But I am afraid this is the best we can do," Mattan said.

"Maybe we should wait a little longer. See if another course of action can be found," Asherah said.

"I am afraid time, ironically enough, is not on our side. When I say the magic is unstable, I mean either we use what we have now or it will eventually dissipate," Mattan said.

"How long?" Asherah asked.

"A few days. I recommend we do it now, else we risk losing power for the machine."

"It is your call, Michael," Asherah said.

"What about the angel fire? Can't we use it to add a boost to the machine?" Michael asked.

"I considered that. But with the crono energy being unstable, adding such a potent energy like the white flame could cause it to explode, and I think you can imagine how bad that could be."

Michael was quiet for a moment. "Let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Asherah asked.

"Yes. I visited the future once. This has to work."

"The future can change," she warned.

"No, not this future. God will send me home."

"Very well. Mattan prepare the device."

Mattan bowed. While he got the machine ready Michael turned to Asherah.

"Thank you for your help, Asherah."

"Anything to help my descendant. I wish we had more...time," she said with a grin. "I would have loved to teach you how to use your soul sight."

Michael looked at her with surprise. "How did you know I had that?"

"For those who have the sight, the true sight, the ability to see a soul in all its glory, reveals more than just a person's feelings and character. It can reveal all kinds of things. When you return to your time I want you to look into developing this ability. I am sure my husband would prefer you to focus more on blowing things up then the more subtle arts, but this gift can help you understand the world in ways you never imagined."

Michael smiled. He activated his soul sightand looked into Ashera's soul. She was so full of love and compassion, and yet there was a resolve in her. Something sharp as a blade made from all that love and compassion. Be her friend and that love and light was a blanket she would wrap around you to keep you safe and warm.

But it was also a sword she would use to protect you, or slay you if you harm the ones she loves and protects.

"Asherah...I have to tell you. You need to know-"

Asherah placed her finger to his lips.

"No, do not tell me the future, Michael."

"But-

"You saw the world Azazel made. And though you mean well, you could make a world that is a blessing for some and a curse for others. Let what will be, be."

Michael hugged her and some of the guards looked scandalized.

But Asherah hugged him back; Michael felt like he used to when his mom hugged him.

They pulled apart and she ran her thumb over his cheek.

"Take care, Michael. It fills me with pride and hope to know that no matter what path fate deals us, it will eventually lead to you," she said.

She walked back and Michael walked into the center of the machine.

"Here we go!" Mattan called.

He placed the dial in a cylinder-like compartment; it slid into a console and the machine began to activate.

There was a flash of light and Michael vanished.

"God speed Michael Bronson," Asherah said.

* * *

><p>"I told you, one minute we are dancing and the next he just vanishes," Anna said.<p>

"Was there anything odd about the disappearance?" Scott asked.

"Aside from the fact my boyfriend vanished into thin air?" Anna asked.

"Was there a flash of light? A smell of sulfur?"

"No, it was like he just blinked out of existence or something."

"Could it have been Adonai?" Warren asked.

"Is he capable of doing that?" Betsy asked.

"He is a teleporter but he has never shown the ability to teleport someone from a distance," Emma said.

"Michael!" Anna yelled.

She ran forward and everyone saw Michael had reappeared.

Anna jumped at him hugging him tight.

"Oh my God, what happened? And what are you wearing?"

She noticed he was no longer wearing his suit. Now he wore a white kilt and nothing else.

Michael kissed her, not a simple peck on the lips, but a full-blown passionate kiss with tongue.

Anna was rather surprised as Michael was normally very reserved.

"Michael, what's gotten into you?" she asked.

Michael hugged her.

"I missed you so much, Anna," he said.

He remembered the Anna of Azazel's world; he knew it was possible for alternate timelines to be made through time travel.

He said a silent prayer to God, hoping that horrible world died and never came to be.

* * *

><p>"And that's what happened," Michael said.<p>

After he returned and told the X-Men what went on, he called Adonai.

He was in the control room speaking to him using one of the computer screens.

"The spirits helped you, eh?" Adonai said.

"Yeah. If it weren't for them I would have been erased," Michael said.

"Don't be making them to be your friends; they only helped you to help themselves," Adonai said.

"I am more worried about Azazel. Where is he?" Michael asked.

"Lost in the time-stream. I wouldn't worry, without the dial he will forever be trapped there, unable to anchor himself to a time Azazel can do no more harm. Which is a shame, I wanted to skin the bastard myself," Adonai said.

"I…I am sorry I didn't tell Asherah. I wish I could have saved her; she was a wonderful woman," Michael said.

"Yes, she was. But she was right. Let what will be, be. Now if you'll excuse me, I must replace the guards Azazel killed."

The screen went black and Michael left the room.

Warren was waiting for him outside.

"Chatty as ever," Warren remarked.

"Adonai is not one for words," Michael said.

"Only when he is being a smartass," Warren said. He placed a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I...that world was so terrible, Warren. People I loved were either suffering or were monsters."

"That world is gone, Michael. It ended when you fixed time."

"Do...do you think Emma or one of the telepaths could removed those memories?"

"Sure. But you need to keep them, Michael."

"Why?"

"Because they will remind you no matter how bad the world is now, it could have been a lot worse," Warren said.

"You're right."

"If it gets to be too much for you then go to the telepaths. Now come on, let's get you into some proper clothes and we'll enjoy the rest of the party."

"Thanks, Warren."

"No, thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even exist!"

* * *

><p>Azazel fell through time.<p>

All around him the world was born, died, and reborn, all to start the process again.

He knew this was his fate: spending his days falling through the infinite.

He could not use his magic to save himself; in the heart of what is, and what was, and what could be, he had no power.

But if some greater power then he were able to reach out and help him, he could be saved.

Like that was going to happen.

Suddenly his surroundings stopped, everything was solid now, no longer fluid.

Azazel was now in a dimly lit room. The floor he stood on was painted with a red symbol and several candles were lit around it.

"Welcome Azazel," a voice said.

He looked up still feeling dizzy; his vision cleared and he saw Selene sitting on a Roman couch.

"Selene? What is this?" Azazel asked.

"Obviously I am saving you," she said with a smile.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I had a dream where I was a goddess. I had wings blacker than night and I lived in a world where thousands gave their lives to feed me. I knew this was no dream but a vision of what was. I did some digging around and found out what you did, you naughty boy."

She took a bite from a green apple. "Obviously you failed."

"It was that damn min-Yahweh! The spirits saved him and he ruined everything!"

"Beaten by a child, how humiliating," Selene sneered.

"What do you want with me, Selene?! We both know you didn't do this out of the kindness of your heart. You have neither!" Azazel snapped.

"I have decided it is time for my ascension. Too long I have walked this world in a mortal form. Just as the ugly caterpillar's metamorphoses into a beautiful and radiant butterfly, so too shall I shed this form and become the god I was born to be. I want that vision; I had to become real, Azazel. So I decided to make a team of my own. One that will help me do this. Of course there will be those who stand in my way. I need to gather powerful followers to help me in my quest. I could use your help."

"I am not one for taking orders," Azazel said.

"Fine, then I can put you right back where I found you."

Azazel glared at her.

"I thought so."

"So, how are you going to do this?"

She just smiled.

* * *

><p>Michael sat in the Ark.<p>

He was going through the data about the Chayarafim.

"Eve."

The AI appeared next to him.

"Yes, Michael?"

"Adonai modeled you after his wife, didn't he?"

"I do believe we are very similar in many ways."I must confess I do not understand the reason."

"I only knew her for a few days. Yet, it felt like years. I miss her a lot."

"If you like I pull up all the files on Asherah. They are very extensive."

"No, that is alright...actually, do me a favor. Pull up everything we have on...souls."

"Would you like me to include the data from the mystical texts?"

"Yes. Everything. Every drop of information, no matter the source. Asherah wanted me to learn more about my ability to read souls. She said it would help me understand the world better."

"Accessing all known data on souls. Data for your connivance has been categorized by religious, theoretical, and mystical options."

"Thank you, Eve."

"My pleasure, Michael," she said.

* * *

><p>Several days later the Champions were having lunch together in San Francisco.<p>

Franziska, Rickard, Wayne, Angie, and Devon had moved to Utopia as did the rest of the Champions.

Michael was still living in New York, but while Warren and Betsy were on their honeymoon, Michael was staying in Utopia until they got back.

"So, any luck finding Abreal?" Angie asked Franziska.

"Just when I get a lock on him he disappears and I have to try and track him again," Franziska said.

"Maybe we should tell the X-Men what we know," Angie said.

"But if we do that we will blow our cover," Devon said.

"Our silence puts people at risk. We got back together because the X-Men had disbanded, but the X-Men are back together now."

"The X-Men can't make us stop being Champions, or make Michael give up the Ark. It's all his," Wayne said.

"You really think The X-Men are going to let a teenage mutant possess one of the most technologically advanced bases ever created?" Jacob asked.

"They can't make Michael hand it over. It's his, not theirs," Wayne said.

"They still wouldn't stand for it. They would shut us down one way or another," Rickard said.

Franziska stood up then. "Pardon me, I need to use the restroom."

She left their table and headed for the ladies room.

"But they owe Michael; he saved our asses. If it weren't for him, Azazel would have changed time," Devin said.

"The spirits helped me do that though," Michael said.

"So."

The Champions had discussed this many times before. Some felt they should tell the X-Men. Others felt they should continue to work without the X-Men's knowledge.

It was a debate they had been having for a while, but one they were going to have to put on hold.

* * *

><p>Franziska looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

She was making sure her makeup was still good.

When she went out she always covered her facial markings so as not to draw any attention to herself.

The door opened and a woman stepped in and walked over to the sink. She reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick and began to apply it to her lips.

"Lovely day out," she commented.

"Yes, it is," Franziska agreed with a smile.

Franziska reached into her purse and pulled out her compact mirror and began to powder her face.

The funny thing about being a telepath is most people assume they all are alike.

Some telepaths can turn their power off or at least turn it down. Others can only hear thoughts and yet others can manipulate minds and read memories.

Franziska was able to ignore thoughts, but she could still get a feel for people.

So when she had a sudden sense someone meant her harm, and when the woman reached into her purse one more time, Franziska was ready.

The woman pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Franziska's head. Franziska already brought her arm up to knock it out of the woman's hand.

It slid on the floor, but the woman did not go for it. She grabbed Franziska's arm and pulled her forward sharply, kneeing her in the gut and knocking the wind from her lungs.

She went to knee her again, but Franziska brought both her forearms down and blocked. She then grabbed the gun and used all her might to slam the woman into the wall.

The woman brought up her fists and started to pummel Franziska's back.

The woman then grabbed Franziska by her shirt and threw her on the ground. The woman quickly ran over to her pistol, picked it up, and aimed it at Franziska.

"Have a nice day!" she sneered.

She fired but Franziska raised her hand and the bullet froze in midair.

"I will, you on the other hand…"

Franziska used her telepathy to invade the woman's mind and cause her to pass out.

She released the bullet and it fell to the floor.

Franziska stood up and used her power to call out to the Champions.

_-Pardon me, but if you would all be so kind to join me in the ladies room, there has just been an attempt on my life.-_

* * *

><p>An hour later the Champions were gathered in the Ark.<p>

The woman was in one of the holding cells. The Champions were looking at her through one of the monitors.

"Her name is Talia Jones. She is wanted for murder; she's a professional assassin," Eve explained.

"Why would an assassin be after Franziska? I mean, Franziska is the nicest person in the whole wide world!" Devin said.

"Thanks," Franziska said with a smile.

"Devin's right. Who could she have pissed off enough to warrant a hit like this?" Wayne asked.

Angie and Franziska shared a look.

Angie was the only one who knew of Franziska's history.

"I will go speak with her," Michael said.

He walked into the holding cells and stood in front of Talia's doorway. She was standing up and glaring at him defiantly.

"So, care to tell why you tried to kill my friend?" Michael asked.

She said nothing.

Michael sighed. "Look, we're going to find out one way or the other. Either you tell us what you know, or my friend, the one you tried to kill who also happens to be a telepath, comes in here and picks your brain apart. You ever seen a telepath going through a person's mind without a care to their well-being? By the time she is done with you, you'll be a cross-eyed mess who can't even open her mouth without drooling. Your choice."

Wayne looked over to Franziska.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"The Lord says thou shalt not kill. He didn't say anything about inflicting permanent brain damage," she said coldly.

"You get kind of hot when you get scary, you know that?" Wayne asked.

Franziska looked surprised and then blushed.

"You remember what it was like the first time she went in your head? Imagine that, only much worse," Michael said.

"Fine!" the woman snapped. "Just keep that freak away from me! I'd be glad to help you out anyway; my employer didn't tell me she was a mutant! Had I known that, I would have used my sniper rifle!"

"Who is your employer?" Michael asked.

"I don't know." Michael gave her a look. "Really, I don't know. Lots of my clients request my services through mail or over computer screens and they distort their voices and blur their images. Unlike in the movies, when people order a hit they like to keep their identities hidden so they don't get caught."

Michael used his soul vision. The woman's colors were sharp and harsh. But he could see she was telling the truth.

"Is there anything you can tell me about who hired you?"

"He paid me a lot. Fifty million."

"Holy shit!" Devin said.

"Fifty million?" Angie asked shocked.

"This is getting more and more interesting," Rickard said. "What else can you tell me?"

"The hit came from Germany," she said.

"Wait, isn't that where you're from?" Wayne asked Franziska.

Franziska nodded.

"What else can you tell me?" Michael asked.

"Nothing. I swear. I don't ask a lot of questions. Only a name, a location, and a payment, that is it."

Michael gave her a harsh look.

"You don't feel any regret? All the lives you took, how many of them were innocent?"

"Don't get sanctimonious with me, kid! I am a killer; I am good at killing, hell, I like to kill! So don't try and chastise me!"

Michael walked out of the holding cell room and rejoined his team.

"Franziska, I want you to wipe her mind of her recent memories. We'll drop her off to the authorities and let them deal with her," Michael said.

"With pleasure," Franziska said with a smile.

"Do you know who would want you dead?" Michael asked.

Franziska looked down in shame. Angie walked over to her and held her hand.

"There is only one man who would want me dead. My father."

Everyone looked at her stunned.

"Why would your father want you dead?" Wayne asked.

"It's okay Franziska, we're here for you," Angie said.

Franziska took a deep breath. Then she told them her story.

**Fusedtwilight: Who would want Franziska dead? Next chapter Franziska goes to uncover her would be killers identity and Michael and Rickard must deal with their own family issues as well.**


	32. Chapter 32

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 32

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and thanks to all the readers. The poll is still open so vote for your favorite Champion.**

**This chapter some of the Champions must deal with some serious family issues.**

* * *

><p>Franziska finished her story.<p>

"Oh, Franziska, I am so sorry," Michael said.

He walked over to her and held her other hand. He wiped the tear that fell from her eye and down her cheek.

"But if your dad is in a coma then how could he have ordered a hit on you?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe it was someone close to your dad. A family relative? A lover?" Wayne asked.

"My father loved my mother; when she died he was devastated. There was no one else whom he loved," Franziska said.

"What about family? Did he have brothers? Sisters? Or any other children?" Angie asked.

"No, he was an only child and my grandparents died when I was young. And he had no other children."

"It had to be someone who knew you were a mutant. Someone who knew you were the only one who could have put your father into a coma," Rickard said.

"When my mutation activated, my father kept me locked away. No one knew. The servants didn't even know."

"Perhaps it was someone you father confided in," Jacob suggested.

"My father would have never told anyone. He said I was his darkest secret."

"You said he was a heavy drinker. My old man was an alcoholic and when you put enough liquor in someone they tend to talk about things they normally don't when they are sober," Jacob said.

"My father did have many friends...I suppose...if...if he did tell one of them...they might want to avenge him," she said.

"Well then, there is only one course of action then. We need to go to Germany and look into this," Wayne said.

"But where would we begin?" Devin asked.

"We would have to find her father. Do you know where he is now?" Michael asked.

"Last time I checked he was in a hospital in Berlin."

"Eve, can you check hospital records in Berlin for a man named...what is your dad's name?" Michael asked.

"Carl Ricter," Franziska said.

It did not take Eve long to hack into computer systems and cross reference data. What could have taken hours if not days took her only a few minutes.

"I have found a match. Carl Ricter is located in a hospital in Berlin. He has been in a coma for two years now. I am now checking their records to see who his visitors have been." She paused for a moment. "There has only been one constant. A man by the name of Hans Wolf."

"Do you know someone by that name?" Wayne asked.

"Yes, Hans was a young man who my father employed. He was kind of like his assistant. He was a little older than me. He was always quiet."

"Could he have put the hit on you?" Angie asked.

"I can't imagine him doing something like that."

"We'll talk to him and see what he knows. Maybe he can tell us what is going on," Wayne said.

"There is only one way to find out. We will have to go to Germany," Michael said.

* * *

><p>The next day Franziska, Wayne, and Angie were getting ready to leave for Germany.<p>

"Are you sure we shouldn't all go?" Michael said.

"Yes, the X-Men will become suspicious if we all keep disappearing all the time," Franziska said.

"But what if you need help?"

"Then we'll call for it. Besides, I am sure the three of us can handle this," Angie said.

"Don't hesitate to call us if you need help," Rickard said.

"Relax, what's the worst that can-"

Before Wayne could finish Angie put her hand over his mouth.

"Do not finish that sentence." She gave him a glare.

She removed her hand from his mouth and he grinned.

"Eve, teleport us to Germany," Franziska said.

"Teleporting," Eve said.

The three of them vanished in a blur of light.

"Maybe I should have gone with them," Rickard said.

"Have faith, they'll be fine," Michael said.

Just then Rickard's phone began to ring.

He looked at the screen to see who the caller was and frowned.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Rickard?" a timid voice asked.

His eyes became wide with shock.

"Moder?" he asked.

"Du måste komma hem," she said in Swedish.

"Jag trodde att jag inte längre var välkommen hem," he said.

"Rickard, snälla, är inte din far väl," she responded.

"Vad menar du?" he asked looking worried.

"Han har cancer," she said darkly.

Rickard gasped and dropped the phone.

He quickly picked it up.

"Jag kommer att vara där så fort jag kan," he said.

"Vänligen skynda," she said.

She ended the call and Rickard looked wounded.

"What is it? Whats wrong? Michael asked.

"I...I have to go to Sweden. My father is dying."

* * *

><p>Back on Utopia Rickard was packing his bags.<p>

He asked Scott if the X-Men could take him back to Sweden.

He had explained the situation and Scott agreed.

It would have been quicker if he used the Ark's teleportation tech but Rickard was not in a rush to return to his home or the family that cast him out.

Victor entered his room.

"Hey," he said.

Rickard did not hear him. Because of his power he was a little hard of hearing. Victor was also sure the stress of the situation had him distracted.

He walked up behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh!" Rickard spun around. He smiled when he saw it was Victor. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"It's alright, you have a lot on your mind," Victor said.

Rickard sighed and sat on his bed.

"I can't believe after all this time...I...I always knew I would have to go back home one day. But not like this."

Victor sat down next to him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"I would like you to go. I haven't been to Sweden since I tried to kill myself."

Rickard looked at the thin white lines on his wrists.

"It's funny, when I came out to my parents as bi they were not too thrilled. I was the only son and they were afraid I would marry a guy and not carry on the family name. But when they found out I was a mutant they disowned me."

"Isn't Sweden one of the most mutant-friendly places in the world?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it is the safest. There are fewer protests and attacks on mutants there, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"Where I grew up you could be what you wanted. In Fairbury it didn't matter what color your skin was, what god you worshiped, or your sexual orientation. When my powers manifested I was so afraid. My parents still loved me but I was afraid to leave the house. So my parents invited all our friends and neighbors to the house for my Happy Mutation party."

"Happy Mutation?" Rickard asked with a raised brow.

Victor laughed. "I know, it sounds silly. It was to celebrate my becoming a mutant. I was mortified; I refused to leave my room. So one by one all the guests would knock on my door and tell me everything would be fine, that I was still Victor Borkowski and I would always be welcome in their homes. I realized I had nothing to fear; these people really didn't care about me being a mutant. So I finally left the house and joined them all for the party."

"What was it like? When you finally left your house?"

"Liberating and scary. All these people had gathered to support me. And as I felt the sun on my skin and saw all their kind and happy faces I felt so...happy, I almost cried."

"You're lucky to have had so much love and support."

"I am, and I want to share that with you, Rickard. You deserve all the love and support we can give you."

"Thank you. I just...I don't know how I should introduce you. I want to tell them you are my boyfriend, but I fear that will make for a bad fight."

"Because of how I look, or that I'm a guy, or that I am only sixteen?" he asked.

"All the above."

"We'll just say I am your friend."

"I hate to ask you to hide. I know...I know you have been frustrated with how I act when we are in public."

Whenever the two of them were around other people they were not as physical, sharing almost no kisses or hand-holding. It made Victor angry that despite their being only a six year age difference, the fact that he was only sixteen made it difficult for them to express themselves. Since Rickard was twenty-two and the age of consent was eighteen, they had to be careful.

None of their fellow X-Men cared, though Scott and Emma had a talking with them that they expected them both to follow state laws.

"I understand, you don't want to fight with your parents especially since your dad is sick."

Rickard leaned his head on Victor's shoulders.

"I really do love you."

"And I love you."

* * *

><p>Michael made his way down to the Cerebro Chamber.<p>

Scott had requested his presence there.

Michael tried to not be nervous. There was no way Scott could know about the Ark.

Michael couldn't wait to go back to New York when Warren and Betsy get back from their honeymoon. He was tired of worrying if Emma or any of the other psychics on the island pick up a stray thought.

Michael saw the door to Cerebro was open. He could see Scott and Emma inside.

Emma was sitting down and had the helmet on and Scott stood next to her.

"Excuse me, you both wanted to see me?" Michael asked nervously.

_Please don't hear my thoughts, please don't hear my thoughts! Oh crap! I shouldn't being thinking this so loud! _

"Michael, we called you here because we have discovered something," Scott said calmly.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! _

"We have found your uncle," Emma said.

"M-my uncle?" Michael asked.

"Yes, as you know during the early days when it was just the five of us we fought your uncle and beat him," Scott said.

"Yeah, mom said her family had to leave town because they were run out after he vanished. He was able to feed off of people's faith and it made him stronger. But you guys proved he wasn't an angel and he fled."

"We were never able to find him. Until now."

"How?"

"Charles - God rest his soul - came up with many ways to use telepathy besides just reading minds," Emma explained. "One of the ways was using a person's cerebral structure to find out if a person was related to another."

"Um...what?" Michael asked.

Emma grinned. "In essence, using ones thoughts to see if someone is genetically related to another."

"Oh."

"This is a high level technique. Only a handful of telepaths have the skill to do this. I used your cerebral pattern as a blueprint and Cerebro's global scanning system and it took a while. What with there being over seven billion minds to scan. But we recently got a match."

A holographic image of the earth appeared and it zoomed in on North America where a small red dot appeared.

"It's in Sioux Falls, South Dakota," Scott said.

"My uncle Joseph is there?"

Growing up, Michael and his siblings had always assumed their uncle Joseph was gay. Their mother never talked about him, she always got a tight-lipped expression when his name was brought up.

So they just guessed.

It wasn't until after Michael joined the X-Men they learned the truth.

"We are planning to go down there and check up on him. Make sure he isn't up to his old tricks," Scott said. And we would like you to come with us."

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe - and that is a major maybe - he has changed his ways and you and he can help one another. He is the only family you have left."

"Actually, that isn't exactly true," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

The image zoomed in on South Dakota. The closer the image got it soon became apparent that instead of one light there were two.

"But...that doesn't make sense. My mom didn't have any other siblings."

"I am scanning now. From what I am reading, the cerebral structure of the two minds are so closely matched that it can only mean one thing. Joseph has a child," Emma said.

"But the light is red," Michael said.

"Which means his kid is a mutant as well," Scott said.

* * *

><p>Back in Berlin, Wayne, Franziska, and Angie had rented a hotel room.<p>

They were now trying to decide their next move.

"Should we just go to the hospital where he is being kept?" Wayne asked.

"Maybe. Though I don't see what Franziska's dad can tell us what with him being a vegetable and all," Angie said.

Franziska flinched and Angie bit her lip. She had a bad habit of saying things that were blunt and a little insensitive.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," Franziska said quickly.

"What about this Hans? Maybe he can help," Wayne suggested.

"I don't know. Where should we even-"

"Wait!" Wayne said perking his ears.

"Quick! Hide!" he said.

A moment later the door broke down and three men carrying guns came rushing in. They looked around, trying to find the three.

_"Where are they?" _one asked in German.

_"They are here somewhere, look around!"_

They began to search the room. Suddenly they heard a sound coming from the bathroom.

Two of them positioned themselves by the door and the other stood in front of it, his gun held high.

He nodded and the gunman on the left went to open the door when suddenly it burst open. A vortex of wind filled the air and the three men were flung around like rag dolls. They each hit the wall, dropping their pistols and falling to the floor.

The vortex vanished and Angie stood there.

"Man I hate uninvited guests," she said.

Franziska and Wayne walked out. Wayne looked around and whistled.

"Man, room service is going to be pissed."

Franziska used her power to lift the guns and dismantle them.

"Who are these guys, more assassins?" Angie asked.

"How did they find us so fast?" Wayne asked. "We've only been here a few hours."

"These men are part of an organization stationed in Germany. They have me on their hit list," Franziska said reading their thoughts.

"Do they know who put the hit on you?" Angie asked.

Franziska shook her head.

"No."

"I have an idea!" Wayne said.

"Oh, God," Angie said.

"No, this time it is good. How about this: What if, Franziska alters their minds to think they did kill you! Then, when they call their boss or whatever, we can follow them and find out where their base is and then find out who hired them!"

"I doubt the three of us alone could take on a whole organization of trained killers. But maybe this could give us the time we need to find out who your would-be killer is," Angie said.

"Angie has a point; from what I am reading there are too many of them for us to handle alone," Franziska said.

"We'll just call for help."

Wayne used his communicator to call the Ark.

"Hello Eve, could you get Michael or someone on the phone and let them know we will be needing assistance?"

"I am afraid that is not possible," Eve said.

"What do you mean?"

"Rickard was called by his mother to inform him that his father has cancer. He is on his way there now. And Michael is on his way to South Dakota to meet his uncle and cousin. Devin and Jacob are with him."

All three of them looked at one another with surprised faces.

"Okay, we are gone for a few hours and suddenly everyone has a family emergency! What the hell?" Wayne said.

"What about the other Champions? Julian? Josh? Hisako?"

"I am afraid they are all indisposed as well."

"Well guys, guess were on our own," Angie said.

"We will be fine. I will alter these men's minds and then we will move to another location. I am getting tired of people trying to kill me," she said.

* * *

><p>Rickard was on his way home. Victor was flying with him as was Jean-Paul.<p>

Had they taken a normal flight they would not arrive in Sweden until tomorrow.

But this was one of the advantages of having a plane that could travel up to mach four.

Victor was holding Rickard's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked loud enough so Rickard could hear him.

"Yeah. It's just going to be so...weird to be back home after all this time."

"It will be tough, but I'm here for you."

They kissed one another. When they pulled back Victor smiled mischievously and his tongue shot out, licking up Rickard's face.

Rickard laughed and wiped his face.

"I always forget your tongue is that long."

Victor's face suddenly took on a sultrier look.

"Maybe one day soon I can show you how long it really is."

Rickard blushed.

"Easy, you two," Jean-Paul said from the front.

"Does he have super-hearing as well?" Rickard asked.

"I sometimes wonder, it would explain why his ears look like an elf's," Victor whispered.

"If you paid attention, you would realize Rickard is so nervous he is causing all sounds in the plane to become magnified."

"Oh," Victor said, his skin developing a red tinge.

"I'll be right back; I need to use the lavatory."

Rickard stood up and walked to the back of the plane.

"Really, Jean-Paul?" Victor said turning to his mentor.

"Hey, I am responsible for you. No hanky-panky on this flight."

"Oh my God! Who says that? Old people, that is who!"

"I am not old! I am twenty-six!" Jean-Paul said turning his head to glare at Victor.

"Yeah, four more years and you'll be thirty. I can already see the crinkles forming around your eyes!"

"You liar!" Jean-Paul hissed

* * *

><p>Rickard washed his hands in the sink and after turning off the faucet he dried his hands.<p>

He looked at his reflection on the mirror and sighed.

"Come on Rickard, you can do this," he said.

He placed his hands over his face.

_"Det är ditt fel."_

He clenched his jaw.

_"Det är ditt fel."_

He should have been more careful; he should have just had them stay at a motel.

_"Det är ditt fel."_

Yeah he was sober, he was the designated driver, and they said it wasn't his fault.

But-

_"Det är ditt fel."_

"Stop it."

_"Det är ditt fel."_

"Stop it."

_"Det är ditt fel!"_

"Stop it!" he yelled.

There was a high-pitched squeal and the glass of the mirror broke.

He took a deep shuddering breath.

"God help me," he whispered as a single tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Michael, Scott, Hank, Emma, Bobby, Devin, and Jacob walked down the streets of South Dakota.<p>

Hank wore an image inducer so not to alert the humans of his beast form.

"Man, Warren is going to be pissed we didn't call him. He's always wanted to take this guy down since we last fought him," Bobby said.

"Warren is still on his honeymoon. We can handle this without him," Scott said.

"But we need to be careful. There is no telling how strong his powers have become over the years," Hank said.

"And he's got a kid now, boy could be a chip off the old block," Bobby said.

"What exactly are this guy's powers anyway?" Devin asked.

"He has a mutation like Michael's, but instead of two wings he has six. Also, he was able to emit a psychic signal that drew people to him, made them want to believe and trust in him. It was more effective on the weak-minded, though the longer you were around him the stronger his hold on you became. And the more belief he got the more powerful he became," Scott explained.

"And looking like an angel in a small religious community, it did not take him long to gather followers," Emma said.

"I wonder what he has been up to all this time." Jacob said.

"Mich, you okay? You're being quiet," Devin said.

"It's just...I never thought I would meet him. I don't know what to say or do," Michael said. "This is the first time I am meeting my uncle and I have to tell him his sister is...I know he hasn't seen her in a long time, but still."

"Relax dude, after all these years maybe he turned over a new leaf," Jacob said.

"Doubtful," Scott, Bobby, and Hank said in unison.

"What the boys are trying to say is, don't get your hopes up. But don't be so quick to condemn him," Emma said.

"Where are we going anyway?" Devin asked.

"The police station," she replied.

"So much for not condemning," Bobby said dryly.

They walked up to the police station.

"He's in there," Emma said.

"Well, let's go collect him," Scott said.

"Actually darling, Joseph is not the one who needs to be collected," Emma said.

Just then the door to the police station flew open and two men stormed out.

"Jericho, do not walk away from me, young man!" the older yelled.

"Why? I already know what you're going to say! It's not like you're going to listen to me!" the younger yelled.

"Oh shit!" Bobby said.

"Should we hide?" Devin asked.

"Not to fear, I am altering their perceptions. They won't see the real us," Emma said.

Michael stared at the pair.

Michael's mother may have been ashamed of her brother, but even after all the years apart she still kept a few pictures of him. Michael remembered seeing those photos a few times when he was growing up and he knew this was his uncle Joseph.

Like his mother, he had dark curly hair. The same hair Michael had. He had broad shoulders and his eyes were a golden hazel. He had aged very well, sporting only a few wrinkles and crow's feet. He wore a pair of brown cotton pants and a white button-down shirt which was complemented by a black tie.

The pictures he had seen of him always showed him smiling, his eyes glittered with over-confidence and an enthusiasm that seemed to leak from the photo.

But now his eyes were stern and angry. They reminded Michael of his mother when she was chastising her children.

The boy, Jericho, was around Michael's age. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black hoodie. The hood was drawn up hiding most of his face. He had a thin nose and a round eyes were a steely gray color and like his father, he had big shoulders.

It seemed it was genetic for Michael's family to be built large.

"Do not take that tone with me! You were arrested again! You are lucky I was able to talk them out of sending you to juvie! Again!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Stealing is against the law! Both God's and man's!"

Jericho rolled his eyes.

"Of course, bring God into it, again!"

"Don't you mock the lord, boy!" Joseph said pointing his finger at his son. "You are on thin ice as it is!"

Jericho noticed they were all staring at them.

"What the fuck are you assholes looking at?" he asked.

"Language!" Joseph yelled.

He turned to look at them. "I am sorry, so sorry." He grabbed his son's arm. "Let's go!"

He pulled him towards a car and they drove off.

"Well...that happened," Jacob said.

* * *

><p>After Franziska had altered the gunmen's memories and sent them away, the trio were quick to gather their things and leave the hotel.<p>

Wayne had given Franziska one of his hoodies and a pair of sunglasses to help hide her appearance when they left. She didn't have enough experience to use her telepathy to make crowds of people see her look different like Emma could.

They decided to find sanctuary in the church where Franziska had lived when the X-Men found her. They took a bus to get there.

When they arrived at one of the stopping points they gathered their bags and got off and walked the rest of the way. Wayne used his hearing to keep an ear out and Franziska used her telepathy to sense for danger.

They finally arrived at the church and Franziska smiled.

"It is good to be back home," she said.

They walked up the steps of the church and went inside.

Father Maxwell was sweeping the floor when he saw them.

"Franziska!" He set his broom aside and happily went to greet them.

"Deer sweet child, what a pleasant surprise!" he said hugging her.

"Hello father, we seek asylum," she said.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Someone is trying to kill her sir," Angie explained.

"Dear God in Heaven, why? Is it those horrible Purifiers again?" he asked.

"No, we're pretty sure they're all dead," Wayne said. "Well...I think they all are."

"Not now, Wayne," Angie said.

"Someone has ordered a hit on my life. We are trying to figure out who and why."

"Does it have something to do with..."

He trailed off, looking at Wayne and Angie. He had been the only one she ever told about what happened and was not sure if she had told her friends; it was a very painful memory for her.

"They know, father," she said.

"And we think it might have something to do with her dad, but we're not sure," Angie said.

"Has anything happened lately? Maybe someone showed up asking questions?" Wayne asked.

"Now that you mention it, there was a young man who came here a few weeks ago. He was inquiring about you, Franziska. He heard stories of the Guardian angel who had dwelled here and of the Purifiers' attack. I did not think too much of it; we still get people, mostly reporters who come in and ask what happened."

"But what makes you think of this man in particular?" Franziska asked.

"He was better dressed then any reporter I have ever met; I thought he was a businessman. He made a very nice donation to the church so I decided to meet with him."

Father Maxwell took off his glasses pulled out a white cloth and began to clean them.

"He was very polite, well-spoken. He asked many questions. What was your real name, how long you had lived here, your family, where were you now. Nothing unusual."

He put his glasses back on.

"I answered a few but I did not tell him where you were now. I never do. But he was very eager; he even tried to bribe me with more donations. He knew things have been difficult for us since your mutation was revealed."

"What does he mean?" Wayne asked.

"When people learned the Guardian was not a real angel but a mutant, Father Maxwell got some heat from his superiors. You know the Vatican has remained neutral when it comes to the mutant debate," Franziska said.

"Yeah, because mutants and science go hand in hand and it doesn't say in the Bible that God made mutants," Angie said.

"But why would your superiors be upset you had Franziska living here?" Wayne asked.

"Because it would send the message that the church was using mutants for their own ends. That we were taking a side on the mutant situation," Franziska said.

"When Franziska returned after that creature attacked your school we were happy to have her back, but when the College of Cardinals found out they began to put pressure on us to have her removed. Thank the lord your school opened up when it did."

"Was there anything else about this man that stuck out? What was his name?" Angie asked.

Maxwell thought for a moment, trying to recall his name.

"Hans. Hans Wolf."

"Wait, isn't that the guy who worked for your dad?" Wayne asked.

"It is," Franziska said.

"Okay, the guy who worked for your dad asks a bunch of questions about you, then a few weeks later there is a hit on you. Too much to be a coincidence," Angie said.

"We should go to the police and tell them," Father Maxwell said.

"Tell them what? We have no solid proof it was him. And if we did, we would have to tell them about Franziska and her dad."

"And there is the fact we're all mutants and I doubt they will be willing to help us, if not outright arrest us," Wayne said.

"I need to confront Hans. I will demand he speak with me!" Franziska said.

"No! He is obviously dangerous!" Father Maxwell said.

"Then we need to confront him some place where he would not harm her," Angie said.

"Where would that be?" Wayne asked.

* * *

><p>The island of Gotland was the largest island in the Baltic Sea, with several other islands off its shore.<p>

Gotland's main town is called Visby, with a population of over twenty-two thousand.

The trio had landed the Blackbird in the local airport. The X-Men were allowed to land their planes in certain parts of the world.

After that they drove to the town. Rickard was silent, it had been many years since he had been here, but already the memories were flowing back.

As they approached the town Victor saw a large gray colored building; it stretched out forming a large wall that stretched far off into the distance.

"What is that?" he asked.

"The city wall," Rickard said. "Built in the thirteenth century. It is three-point-four kilometers long. It is part of the world heritage."

"Wow!"

"Nice architecture," Jean-Paul said.

They drove through the gates and proceeded into the city.

Rickard gave Jean-Paul directions to their destination. As they pulled into the hospital parking lot Rickard gasped.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"My mother, she's sitting on that bench."

A woman sat by herself on a blue bench looking tired and smoking a cigarette. Rickard made a sound of disgust.

"She's smoking again? When dad has cancer? Damn it!"

Victor and Jean-Paul flinched as a low-pitched squeal filled the vehicle.

"Do you mind?" Jean-Paul asked.

"Sorry," Rickard said.

They quickly found a parking spot and Victor and Jean-Claude went to get out. Rickard remained seated, his hand over his eyes.

He was rubbing his head.

As Victor leaned his head in the car to ask Rickard if he needed more time, he heard what sounded like whispering voices.

"Rickard?"

Rickard ignored him.

The voices were his parents blaming him for what happened. His sister and his boyfriend's anguished cries were mixed in as well. They had died on impact; they had no time to cry out. But Rickard always heard their pain in his mind.

Victor began to worry.

"Rickard!" he said loudly.

Rickard snapped his head up to look at him.

"I...I...-"

Victor got back in the car and placed his hand on Rickard's back.

"Hey, breathe. Take a deep breath. Just relax, okay. I'm here now. You're safe."

"Jag kan inte göra det här, jag känner mig sjuk!" Rickard said.

"Come on Rickard, stay with me."

Victor rubbed Rickard's back soothingly. He continued to talk to him, telling him how beautiful his homeland was, how he hoped they would have enough time to see the sights, how he couldn't wait to see where Rickard grew up.

Finally Rickard calmed down.

"I'm better," he said.

"Okay. Take a moment to compose yourself."

"I still dream about that day," he said.

Victor knew what night he meant; the night his sister and boyfriend died.

"I remember driving. I was holding Oskar's hand. Katrina sat behind us. She was a little drunk, Oskar only had a few drinks, but I was completely sober. I was focusing on the road while they talked about the party. Katrina was telling us about a boy she had met; he gave her his number. I felt so happy. Oskar knew I was a mutant, he loved having me play his favorite songs. We had danced together in the snow to his favorite violin music.

"I remember there had been several other cars on the road. Some asshole came up behind us with his high beams on. He began to ride my bumper and I was about to pull to the side of the road so he could pass. But then the car in front began to swerve and...I don't know. Maybe on instinct I got my power ready. All I know was, when I came to we were upside down. Oskar's head was at an odd angle and I knew he was dead.

"There were police officers and firefighters and medics. When they pulled us out I saw that the whole road looked like a war zone. Katrina and I were the only survivors. When the two cars hit us my power caused the sound of the crash to trigger a sonic explosion. All the other people had their insides liquidated. Katrina and Oskar did not suffer that fate because they had been close enough to me to be safe, but not safe from the car being flipped over.

"Katrina died the next night in the hospital from internal bleeding. I was there for over a week. Knowing it was my fault. My fault they died, and the other people on the road died too. They had all been at a safe distance but the crash and my power killed them. I am a killer. I remember looking at the destruction on the road and thinking _'I did _this'"

"Rickard, you know how many mutants accidentally killed someone because of their powers? Hell, Logan kills someone almost every time he unsheathes his claws. Don't hate yourself over something you had no control over."

He held Rickard's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Your parents need you now Rickard, do not lose this chance to make peace with your family or yourself. You have all suffered for far too long. It's time to move on and live. That's what Oskar and Katrina would want."

Rickard rested his head against Victor's.

"I'm ready," he said.

They got out of the car. Jean-Paul was patiently waiting. He knew how tough this was going to be for Rickard; he had been one of the X-Men to find Rickard. His speed had been critical in saving his life when he tried to kill himself.

He remembered how broken he had been then and he knew he had never fully recovered.

Being a brother himself, he knew how powerful a connection one can have with a sister. How many times had he thought he lost Jeanne-Marie?

Rickard and Victor got out of the car and made their way to Rickard's mother. She did not notice them; she was too lost in her own world.

"Mamma," Rickard said.

Freja Åhs looked a lot like her son. They had the same auburn-colored hair and the same greenish-blue eyes. He had her facial features as well.

She was five-foot-five and had a delicate figure. Her face was tired and worn and Victor could understand why she has been so stressed.

"Rickard?"

Her lips turned up into a smile. Some of the weariness washed away and she looked a little younger.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around her son, resting her head against his chest.

"Min pojke, min pojke," she said.

They stood there holding one another. Victor could see some of the pain and fear vanish from Rickard's eyes as his mother warmly embraced him.

Freja pulled back to look at Rickard. She placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Titta på dig, du ser så vacker," she said.

She saw Victor and Jean-Paul.

"Vilka är de?" she asked.

"Mother, these are my friends from school. This is Victor Borkowski."

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am," Victor said shaking her hand with his left hand.

He was wearing an image inducer to look human. But he had to be careful; if he touched someone with his right arm they would know something was wrong. They would see a normal-sized human arm but feel something very different.

"And this is Jean-Paul Beaubier."

"Wait, aren't you that Northstar guy from Alpha Flight?" Freja asked.

"Yes, I left them to teach at Xavier's," Jean-Paul said.

"Oh, your cousins are going to love this," Freja said.

Rickard gave her a sharp look.

"Did the whole family show up?" he asked.

"Yes, I already told them you would be coming. Your father doesn't know. I...was hoping to surprise him."

She had a smile on her face, but it was clear from the pause that the _surprise _Rickard's father would feel wouldn't be that pleasant.

"Mamma, you should have told him I was coming," Rickard said.

Freja waved her hand. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done. You're back now and that is all that matters. Now let's go inside."

"I need a moment. It's a bit much to be back."

"Of course, I'll go on in and let the others know your here."

She hugged him again and went inside the hospital.

"Damn it all!" Rickard cursed.

"What is it?" Victor asked.

"This is going to be more...complicated then I thought. I was too busy freaking out about coming home to think about the rest of my family."

"Will they be a problem?" Victor asked.

Rickard sighed.

"I got along great with my cousins, they were like my siblings. But I haven't talked to any of them in years. Since I left. And my aunts and uncles are sure to be nosy."

"Don't worry. We are here for your dad. Everything will be fine. Just focus on that, alright? Worry about him and the others after that."

Rickard grinned. "You do not know my family."

"No, but I look forward to meeting them."

"RICKARD!"

There was a blonde blur that slammed into Rickard, almost knocking him off his feet from the speed of the impact.

A young girl in her teens had her hands wrapped around Rickard's shoulders. She had long, pale blonde hair and blue and green eyes that shined with pure happiness.

"OhmyGodIdidn'tbeliveitwhenAuntFrejasaidyouwerebackbuthereyouare,ohmyGoditissogoodtoseeyouagainImissedyousomuch!"

She spoke so fast only Jean-Paul could understand what she was saying.

The girl let go of Rickard and beamed at him, her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Amanda? Is that you?" Rickard asked looking at her with shock.

She nodded. "Yep, I'm all grown up now!" she said happily.

"How old are you now?" he asked.

"Seventeen."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" he smiled and gave her another hug.

"Amanda, this is Victor and Jean-Paul," Rickard said introducing them to her. "Guys, this is my cousin Amanda."

She leaned in close to him. "Är de mutanter också?" she asked.

"Yes, they are mutants too, you don't have to be nervous about asking that question," Rickard said.

"I just wanted to make sure. Now come on, I am sure the others will want to see you," Amanda said pulling on his arm and dragging him into the hospital.

"Yay," Rickard muttered.

* * *

><p>Michael was feeling nervous.<p>

After an hour of talking the group decided to send Michael to talk to Joe and Jericho.

Emma had read their minds while they had watched the two argue.

Joe was a priest at the local church. His wife Vanessa had died several months ago from breast cancer and his son Jericho was going through the angry phase many teens go through when they lose a loved one.

She confirmed that Joe had changed his ways; he was an honest and respected member of the community.

"So why don't we all go?" Michael asked.

"What do you think he will do when he sees us?" Scott asked.

"Good point," Michael said.

The others would wait nearby while Michael went to talk to Joe.

Their house was a two-story building with blue paint and several yard ornaments like gnomes and angels stood along the sidewalk.

Michael pressed the doorbell and waited.

He soon heard the sounds of someone approaching the door and when it opened and an angry looking Jericho glared at him. He was still wearing his black hoodie pulled on top of his head.

"The fuck you want?"

Michael opened and closed his mouth, unable to form words. Partially out of shock at his cousin's aggressive behavior and foul mouth, and partially because of nerves.

It was ridiculous, after fighting Magneto, Bastion, and the Anaye, one angry teen should not intimidate him at all.

"Let me guess, you're one of my dad's flock. You look like one of them. Come on in."

He stepped aside and Michael walked in. Jericho shut the door.

"Dad! You have a visitor!" he yelled.

He left Michael alone, obviously not wanting to be around him (or anyone), for that matter.

Joe walked in from the living room. He looked at Michael with a curious look.

"Hello, I am Pastor Joseph."

He shook Michael's hand.

"Do we know one another? You seem familiar somehow."

Michael hoped he didn't watch YouTube.

"Um...hi," Michael finally said.

"Hello," Joe said.

"Um...my name is Michael."

"Like the archangel," Joe said with a smile.

"Yes, my middle name is Gabriel."

Joe laughed. "Don't tell me, your last name is Raphael?"

"No, it's Bronson."

"Good name. Can I help you, son?"

"I...my mother's name was Mary. Her maiden name was Welkin."

Joe's face slowly went from friendly to shocked, as realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Hi, Uncle Joe," Michel said.

Joe took a deep breath and took a step back from Michael. He looked around as if expecting more people to appear.

"Did you come alone?"

He shook his head.

"The X-Men-"

"Oh God, you're here to arrest me!" he said becoming panicked.

"No! No! They scanned your mind; they know you have been good! I am here because we are family. They figured I would be the best person to talk to you since we're kin."

"Listen, I know what I did was wrong. I was young and stupid but I have made a new life for myself."

"Does Jericho know?"

"Does my seventeen-year-old rebellious son know I once went mad with power and built a cult around the idea that I was some kind of angel?"

Joe gave Michael a look that painfully reminded Michael of his mother.

"Right, sorry."

"Please don't arrest me, please, I am begging you!" Joe put his hands on Michael's shoulders. "I am all Jericho has left; his mother passed away and this would ruin us!"

"Uncle Joe, I am not going to turn you in, neither are the X-Men," Michael said.

"Uncle Joe? Never thought I would hear that," he said with a small smile. He let go of Michael. "So if you are with the X-Men, does that mean you are a mutant?"

"Yeah, must run in the family. I have wings too."

Joe nodded.

"And your mother? How is Mary? I am sure she despises me. I don't blame her. I ruined things for our family."

This was the moment Michael had been dreading.

But Joe instantly picked up that something was the matter. In the past several years he had learned how to emphasize with a person, to get a feel of as a mutant power but just a skill to help guide his followers.

"Is she alright?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"He's telling him now," Emma said.<p>

"I wish we could be in there. I am sure this sucks for Michael, having to tell his uncle," Devin said.

"Wait until after the mission to support your teammate," Scott said.

"Hard to believe he is a good guy now. Remember what a nut job he was back then?" Bobby asked.

"I seem to recall several of the X-Men having questionable backgrounds," Jacob said. "Gambit is a thief, Rogue was a member of the Brotherhood, James tried to kill Xavier, and Logan...well...nuff said."

"We have had time to make amends and forgive our fellow X-Men their trespasses. But the last time we saw Joe he was trying to kill us. It makes us a bit wary of him," Hank said.

Scott noticed Emma had an odd look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I have noticed blocks in Joe's mind."

"Blocks?"

"Yes. Mental ones. Someone has been inside his head."

"For what purpose?"

"I am not sure. But they are affecting his memory. They are not like typical memory repressors either. Same effect but different design. And whoever did it knew what they were doing, very precise."

"Can you get rid of them?" Scott asked.

She shook her head.

"Not from here. I need to be closer to Joe. And it would take time. Like I said, whoever did this knew what they were doing. A lot of skill was put into this," she said.

"But why would someone block his memory?" Devin said.

"Could it be causing him to be benign?" Hank asked.

She shook her head. "It does not affect his personality. It is designed to hide memories. Old and new."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked.

"It is odd, there are gaps in his memory that go on for years. It is always when he is alone. The gaps are not very long so they are not noticeable, and if Joe does notice something he puts it off to just being absentminded."

"What does that mean?" Bobby asked.

"It means Joe has a secret, and he doesn't even know it," Scott said.

**Fusedtwilight: I admit I do not speak Swedish. I used Google Translate for that so if you want to know what was said use that. Next chapter is filled with angst, love and surprising revelations. Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 33

**Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my beta lisa and to all you wonderful readers.**

Amanda, Rickard, Victor, and Jean-Paul made their way into the hospital.

With each step he took Rickard's feet seemed to become heavier and heavier.

He had been so anxious to come here and visit his father he had completely forgotten about his family being there.

He had not seen nor spoken to any of his family members since he had left.

Freya was waiting for them inside; she had seen her niece running out to meet with Rickard and knew they would need a moment or two to catch up.

Amanda had adored Rickard, and even after all these years she still loved him very much.

Hopefully the others would be happy to see him as well.

They went inside and took the elevator to the intensive care unit. Rickard's father had passed out and fell down some stairs and despite saying he was feeling well enough to leave, the doctors felt otherwise.

"When did he find out he had cancer?" Rickard asked.

"Three years ago," Freya said.

"And you didn't contact me?"

"I wasn't even sure where you were. If I hadn't seen you on the news I wouldn't have known you were in America," she said. "It's not like you told us where you were going."

"Well it's not like you wanted to know where I was going!" Rickard snapped at her.

Freya looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Come on Rickard, let's not fight," Victor said placing his hand on Rickard's shoulder.

"Sorry," Rickard mumbled.

They got off the elevator was walked silently down the hall. Rickard could see his kin sitting outside the double doors that led to the ICU.

The Åhs clan had long been watching the group. They knew Rickard was coming and had been keeping an eye on the elevators, waiting for them to arrive.

Several of the younger people walked down the hall to meet them.

"Rickard!"

Hugs were exchanged. It was clear these people were his cousins. The family resemblance was strong.

"It's wonderful to see you!"

"Welcome back."

It was also clear that they were all very happy to see him again. They were all happy smiles and warm welcomes. Victor noticed a little girl was still with the adults. She looked like she was four or five.

She was looking at Rickard curiously; she kind of looked like Amanda. A sister perhaps?

"Victor, these are my cousins - Åke, Joel, Kevin, and Ebba and Heidi," Rickard said.

"Don't forget Kia," Amanda said.

"Where is she? She would be five now, right?"

Amanda pointed to where the little girl was.

"Yep, she's over there with mom and dad now."

"Where have you been all this time?" Joel asked.

"We have been so worried about you," Heidi said.

"Let's save the questions for now. I am sure your parents want to see Rickard as well," Freya said.

They made their way to the rest of the family.

Rickard was hugged by a small woman of about five-foot-three. She had dark hair with streaks of gray pulled up into a bun.

"Hello, Aunt Lena," Rickard greeted her.

"Look at you. You got bigger! Hard to believe, you put on some muscle. The boys must go wild over you."

Rickard laughed. He kissed her on top of the head.

He hugged his uncle Ericwho towered over Lena at six-foot-two. He had long blonde hair and hazel colored eyes.

Amanda leaned in to whisper to Victor and Jean-Paul how Rickard was related to everyone. He was Rickard's uncle through his father Tobias. They were Amanda and Kia's mother and father.

Rickard knelt down to look at Kia who was shyly hiding behind her father's legs.

"Hallå," Rickard said.

"Hallå," Kia repeated.

Rickard placed his hands together and held them in front of her. He opened them just a little and the tune for "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" could be heard.

Kia looked in amazement and wonder. She grabbed his hands and pulled them apart, expecting to see some kind of music box. She was amazed to find nothing at all, yet the music continued to play.

He kissed her on the top of her head and stood up. Next he went over to a couple. The man was about five-foot-six with black hair and a stocky build and the woman was half his size with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The man was Viggo and the woman was his wife Helga. Helga was the only girl of the Åhs siblings and Tobias's younger sister. They were Joel and Heidi's parents.

Victor thought Joel must have gotten his height from his mother's side of the family because he was well over six-feet tall, taller than either of his parents.

Finally, there was Alexandra and Elov. They were Åke, Kevin,and Ebba's parents. Alexandra had brown hair and green eyes. She had a generous figure and an elegant face.

Rickard hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Elov however, had his hands behind his back. He was the tallest at five-foot-five and was very brawny. He had blue eyes, blonde hair, and sharp eyes. He had his hands clasped behind his back and stood stiffly.

Amanda explained he was the oldest and had been in the Swedish Armed Forces and he was very strict. He apparently did not approve of Rickard leaving his family without so much as a goodbye and warned he was sure to give Rickard grief about it.

Instead of hugging his nephew like his siblings had, he merely shook his hand.

"You finally came back home, Rickard."

"Yes, Uncle Elov," Rickard said.

"Shame it took Tobias dying to bring you back."

Rickard flinched as if he had been struck.

"Tobias, please," Alexandra said to him quietly.

"No, I won't let everyone just welcome him back with open arms after he abandoned the family without so much as a goodbye. We were all worried sick!"

"That's not true! I didn't want to leave!" Rickard said.

"Oh? Then please explain why you left your poor parents after they lost their daughter?"

"Enough!" Freya snapped. "Now is not the time. This is about Tobias!"

"Does he even know you called, Rickard?" Eric asked.

Freya looked down at the floor.

"Oh boy," Helga said.

"He's not going to be happy," Alexandra said.

"I knew he would be a stubborn ass about it. I would have told him! In case you all didn't notice, he is not doing so well. I was hoping for a reconciliation."

"Perhaps Rickard should go see his dad now. I am sure they have a lot to talk about," Victor said.

Everyone had been ignoring Jean-Paul and Victor up until that point. But then they all looked at the two of them with interest.

"And who are the two of you exactly?" Elov asked.

"They are my friends from America. They flew me over here," Rickard said.

"Friends? You mean mutants?" Viggo asked.

"Of course they are, look at his ears," Lena said pointing to Jean-Paul's elf-like ears.

"With all those body modifications people do nowadays, it's hard to tell," Eric said.

"Wait...you're Jean-Paul. You're that guy from Alpha Flight!" Ebba said.

"The same guy who was an Olympic skier!" Joel said.

"Are you and Rickard boyfriends?" Kevin asked.

Victor bit his lip. He could see how awkward Jean-Paul was at being asked so many personal questions.

"Guys, he is not my boyfriend' he is a co-worker!" Rickard said.

"Then who is he?" Elov asked pointing to Victor.

"Victor. Pleased to meet you all," Victor said.

"And why are you here? You seem awfully young to be a teacher."

"I am a student actually, Rickard is my friend."

"Funny, I don't see any other friends," Elov said coolly.

"Elov, mind your manners, Rickard's friends did not travel all this way to be treated like this," Freya said.

"Well, if they are going to barge in on family business they should be expected to be asked a few questions," Elov said.

"They did not barge in, they are here to support Rickard, you old ox," Helga said.

Just then the door leading to Tobias's room flew open.

"For the love of God, how is a man supposed to get some rest with you morons yapping away out here?!"

The man who stood in the doorway was obviously Tobias Åhs. He was six-foot-six but he had sickly, pale skin and a gaunt face with hollow cheeks. He wore a hospital gown and had an IV hooked into his right arm.

"Tobias, what are you doing up?" Freya said walking over to her husband.

"Came out to tell you all to shut up! I don't know what's killing me quicker, the cancer or your damn ramblings."

"Dad," Rickard said looking at his father with shock.

It was a blow for him to see his father so frail.

Tobias gave Rickard a stone hard look.

"Well, look who is here. I take it your mother called you?"

Rickard nodded.

"Well, let's get this over with then. Come on boy, let's have some words."

Tobias walked back inside, waving for Rickard to follow him in. Rickard took a deep breath.

"We're right here if you need us, Rickard," Victor said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks," Rickard said.

He followed his father into the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Victor and Jean-Paul outside with the rest of the family.

* * *

><p>Michael sat next to Joe on the couch.<p>

He had just told him about his sister and how she died.

"I should have been there for her. I could have used my power to save her."

"No, you would have died. They had this mutant power dampener. Otherwise I would have turned them to ash," Michael said.

"All these years I could have contacted her. I should have...I should have at least sent her a note. Or something. Let her know I was a changed man. That I was not the same bastard she once knew."

"My parents were not very mutant-friendly. Knowing them they would have called the police on you."

"But you're a mutant too, right?" he asked.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, they were not too happy about that."

"My God, I never knew you and I still managed to ruin your life. All because I was such a fool."

"You didn't ruin my life. Yeah, for a long time being what I was caused some issues between my family and me. But we were finally able to get past all that, and for a while we were just like what we had once been."

"I am thankful you managed to escape. I am sorry you had to see such a horrific thing. I cannot even begin to imagine what that must have felt like."

"I avenged them, they rest in peace now. That is all that matters."

Joe placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"You're a good boy. Mary raised a fine son."

"Can I ask, how did you wind up here?" Michael asked.

"Well, you know my story. I was a young punk who thought he was the king of the world. I was popular in school; people adored me and my parents bragged about my talent in sports all the time. It all went to my head. Then when my powers developed I found all that adoration and belief made me stronger and stronger. I started to think I was something like a god. Luckily the X-Men showed up and gave me the ass-kicking I deserved."

"Mom said you vanished. After you left she had to leave town with her parents."

"I imagine so, once they realized I wasn't an angel but a mutant; they would have needed someone to vent their anger on. But I was too scared and ashamed to go back home. The X-Men gave me a much needed reality check and I realized the error of my ways. I was always afraid they would find me and arrest me. I traveled around a lot, using my power to charm someone into giving me a job. Eventually I settled here and made a new life for myself. I realized this was a chance for me to atone for my sins. So I joined the church to use my gifts to help people."

"Help them how?"

"Over time I refined my gifts. Learned how to focus them on just one person. I use them to talk to people, to get them to open up to me and let me soothe away their doubts and fears. I have helped a lot of people."

"You seem to have made a good life for yourself. I am sure mother is happy to see the man you are now."

"I hope so. I always wanted to find her. To apologize for what I did."

"So, Jericho seems...tough," Michael said.

Joe sighed.

"He's a good boy. He really is. But his mom dying hit him hard. He loved her a lot. And the situation with his mutation is not making things easy for him either. I admit I can be a bit hard on him. I just don't want him to go down the same path I did."

"What is his mutation?"

"He's got wings like you and me. His hair has also turned blue."

"Blue?"

"Yeah, that's why he wears the hoodie. We just tell people he dyed it of course. I had hoped that was all he would get but he got another gift as well."

"What gift?"

"The gift that told me you were a mutant."

Michael and Joe jumped at the sound of Jericho's voice.

They turned to see him walk from around the corner of the doorway.

"Damn it Jericho, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" Joe chastised.

"You knew I was a mutant?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. You're like dad and me, but you're stronger. A lot stronger. You have a shit ton of power in you and you have only scratched the surface."

"How long have you been listening?" Joe asked.

"I showed up around the time you told him I am a good boy and all. Thanks for outing me, by the way, dad."

"Michael is family. We can trust him."

Jericho frowned. "Family?"

"He's your cousin."

"Since when do I have a cousin called Michael?"

Michael stood up. "My mom was your dad's sister. She died recently and I was able to find him and here I am."

"Your mom died?"

"Murdered."

"Shit."

"Language," Joe said firmly.

"So, I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"Your wings. I know you got a pair."

"Oh...okay."

Michael took his coat and shirt off. He spread his wings; he smiled happily as the muscles stretched out from their confinement.

"Nice," Jericho said.

He took off his hoodie and Michael saw his hair was blue just as Joe said it was. He took off his shirt and stretched his wings. He had two pairs of wings, each black as night. Michael was reminded of Abreal's dark wings. But unlike the nihilist's, Jericho had a single white spot on each wing that looked like an eye.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Not bad. So, when did your power manifest?"

"Last year. It was before mom got sick. She and dad were so proud. They took me out to celebrate. You'd think it was my birthday."

"Your mother and I always knew you might turn into a mutant. We were just happy it wasn't something more severe or something you couldn't control. So we decided to celebrate," Joe said.

"Your dad mentioned that being a mutant has caused some difficulty for you. What did he mean?" Michael asked.

"I sense mutations. How strong they are, what they can do. Like I can tell if a mutant is psychic but I can also tell if they are mind readers or move stuff with their brain. But I can also sense the gene when it is dormant. But I can still tell what a person can be even if they are still human."

"We have someone like that. Her name is Tessa. She's a telepath and can do what you do and activate the gene."

Jericho and Joe shared a look.

"Well, perhaps we should have a meeting with this woman," Joe said.

Michael looked at the two of them with a confused expression.

"I can activate the gene in someone. I didn't know I could do it. There was this guy at school. Some douche who thought he was cooler than the rest. He made a remark about my mom and I was about to mess his pretty face up when I felt his gene activate. He became a frog-man. Did great for his athletics but it turns out his skin secreted a toxin that paralyzed whoever touched it."

"What happened to him?" Michael asked.

"He left town. Heard some kids at school say his parents sent him to live with some relatives."

_-Michael dear, could you kindly ask your uncle to allow us entry? We're getting rather bored out here.- _Emma's voice spoke in Michael's head.

"Uncle Joe, my friends would like to come in."

"You mean the X-Men?"

"The X-Men!" Jericho said amazed.

"Yeah, I am a student with them."

"Wow, here I thought you were just a wimpy Bible boy," Jericho said.

"This from the preacher's son," Michael said.

"Oh, catty."

* * *

><p>"So, you and Rickard, huh?"<p>

Victor looked to Amanda.

"What?"

"I saw the look you guys shared. I know what that look means. You didn't come here because you are his friend. You're here because you and he are a thing right?"

Victor looked around. No one else was close enough to hear them.

"Yeah, we're dating."

"Called it!" she said pumping her fist.

"Could you not tell anyone? I don't want to upset an already delicate situation."

"It's cool. I kind of have to hand it to my cousin, he sure can be scandalous."

Victor smiled.

"But thanks for coming. I am glad Rickard has someone like you who is willing to travel halfway across the world to help him through such a tough time."

"He's a great guy. He's wonderful and amazing and he is kind and compassionate and I know he would do anything for our friends and me."

"Rickard is one of those guys who tries to take everyone's burden. His greatest strength is also his greatest weakness," she said. "I knew the guilt would drive him away. He became so withdrawn after the accident."

"Well, it's not like his parents helped."

Amanda gave him a sharp look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they blamed him for what happened."

She looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"Why in God's name would you think that?"

"Well, Rickard said his parents blamed him. That they kicked him out."

Amanda turned her head.

"Aunt Freya! Come here!" she called.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked.

Freya walked over. "What is it?" she asked.

"Tell her what you told me, Victor."

"I don't thin-"

"You have to tell her!"

"Tell me what?" Freya asked.

"Rickard told Victor you and Uncle Tobias blamed him for the accident."

"What?!"

Victor wished he hadn't told Amanda what Rickard told him. He may have just opened up some wounds that still hadn't healed yet.

"Why would he say that?"

"Well, he said you guys blamed him for it, that you kicked him out."

"We never said any such thing! And we certainly wouldn't kick out our only son. Especially given his condition!"

"What do you mean?" Victor asked.

"After the accident Rickard was catatonic. Tobias and I had to take care of him. We were the only ones keeping him alive! We begged him to wake up, to come back to us!"

Freya started to cry. The other family members started to walk over to see what was wrong.

Victor was confused. Why would Rickard lie about his parents? Something wasn't adding up.

* * *

><p>Tobias sat down in a chair.<p>

"So, glad you still cared enough to come and visit. Even if I am dying," he said.

"Mom called me and told me. I came as soon as I could."

"Maybe if you hadn't left you would have been here with me the day I learned I had cancer."

Rickard rubbed his arm. He was thankful Josh had gotten over his issues with his powers and regained control to grow it back. It had been a pain trying to do everything one-handed, though Victor had been a big help of course but it was nice to have the missing limb back.

"I didn't want to leave. You knew that."

"Well, it wasn't like you were exactly talking to us!" Tobias snapped.

Rickard got an angry look on his face. "I tried talking but all I got all from you was how it was all my fault!"

"How dare you try and play the victim! We did everything in our power to care for you and you just up and left!"

"Me! I left because you and mom hated me!"

"That's a damn lie!"

Just then voices filled the room. Tobias's and Freya's. Accusing him of being a failure and a murderer. But soon more voices joined them, the voices of the other people who died that night when Rickard's power caused the explosion.

They blamed him, they cried out in pain and sorrow at the loss of their lives.

Tobias looked around in confusion.

"What is this?" he demanded.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rickard said grabbing his head.

He fell to his knees clutching his head.

"Rickard, what is happening?" Tobias asked.

Just then the door flew open and Victor came running in.

"Mother of God!" Tobias said.

Victor's hologram was no longer on and his true form was revealed. Freya quickly followed behind him.

"Rickard, you have to snap out of it!" Victor yelled.

Rickard could not hear him. The voices continued to yell and scream at him. Tobias and Freya could hear their daughter's voice among the chorus asking her brother why he let her die.

"What is happening? Where are these voices coming from? And what in the name of Christ happened to you?" Tobias asked.

"Rickard is losing control, they're coming from him, and this is how I always look. I was wearing an image inducer so not to freak you all out!" Victor said.

"What do you mean he is losing control?" Freya asked.

"Rickard thought you and your husband blamed him for what happened! He was so overcome with guilt his power began to replicate your voices. He thought he heard you saying those things to him when it was actually his own subconscious. That's why he left! That's why he tried to kill himself!"

Freya and Tobias turned white as paper.

"He-he tried to kill himself?" Freya gasped.

Victor nodded glumly.

"The X-Men got to him before he could finish the job. Your son thought you hated him. He was so overcome with guilt and grief that his power replicated your voices because that is how he thought you felt!"

The voices were growing louder and louder. They were becoming very painful to hear.

"Rickard, stop this!" Freya yelled.

"I don't think he can hear us!" Victor said.

Tobias stood up and walked over to Rickard. He raised his hand and struck his son across the face with all his strength.

Rickard's face jerked to the side and the voices disappeared.

"Well that worked," Victor said.

Rickard rubbed his cheek where his father had slapped him.

"Is it true? Did you try to take your own life?" Tobias asked.

Rickard was unable to speak, he was unable to look his father in the eyes; he felt so much shame.

Tobias saw the leather cuff bracelet he wore and grabbed his arm and ripped it off. Freya sobbed when she saw the scar there.

Tobias began to stagger as if all the air had left him.

"Why...how could...how could you do this, Rickard?" he asked.

Freya walked over to her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my baby, my little boy, why would you do that?" she asked.

"I couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't just Oskar and Katrina, it was all those people who I killed. They said it wasn't my fault but if it wasn't for me all those people would have gone home. Back to their lives and their families. They all died because of me. I shouldn't have driven that night but I thought I could handle it, I was a damn fool I...I..."

The voices were starting to return again.

Victor walked over to Rickard and using his left hand he grabbed Rickard's face and made him look at him.

"You listen to me, Rickard Åhs. To me, not the voices you think you are hearing. Your parents never blamed you. You blamed yourself. You were so full of guilt and self-loathing your own power made the voices you thought you heard."

"But-"

"You were catatonic, Rickard. Do you remember that?"

Rickard got a thoughtful look on his face.

"You can't, can you?" Victor asked gently.

"Rickard, we took care of you. We had to make you eat. Don't you remember all the times we begged for you to wake up and come back to us?" Freya asked.

"All I remember was you telling me it was my fault," Rickard said.

"Were you looking at her when she said this? Did the words come from her mouth?" Victor asked.

"No."

"Rickard, you have lived with a burden that was not just yours to carry. Your mom, your dad, all of your family suffered. They were there for you the whole time. But you blamed yourself and pulled away from them. It's time you forgave yourself and moved on with your life. Oskar and Katrina would not want you to torture yourself like this. Your parents need you now more than ever. Let go of the pain and embrace life," Victor said.

Tobias walked up to them and placed his hand on Rickard's shoulder.

"Come back to us, Rickard. It's time you came home."

The voices slowly died away. And for the first time in many years Rickard felt as though a terrible weight had been lifted off of his heart.

He wrapped his arms around his parents and Victor.

"I love you all. Can you forgive me for running away?"

"Can you forgive us for not trying harder to find you? If we had been more diligent maybe you would not have tried to kill yourself," Freya said.

"I'm here now, that is all that matters."

They broke the hug.

"Before we continue I have a few questions. Why the hell is he a lizard." He pointed a finger to Victor. "And why do I get the feeling you're more than just friends with my son?"

Rickard and Victor looked at one another.

"Why is your image inducer off?" Rickard asked.

"Funny story," Victor said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The X-Men sat in Joseph's house.<p>

There was a bit of tension, which given the past between Joseph and the X-Men, was understandable.

"It's been a long time, Joseph," Scott said his face firm.

"Yes it has. Where is the girl? What was her name? The redhead?" Joe asked.

"Jean. She passed away."

"I am sorry to hear that. I had the feeling you and her were close."

"You met the X-Men?" Jericho asked.

"A long time ago. I was a different man back then. A lesser man," Joe said.

"You weren't working for Magneto or anything were you?"

"Oh good lord, no! But I was still a horrible fool. If it weren't for the X-Men I could have hurt a lot of people. I know you have no reason to trust or believe me. But I am thankful you stopped me. I only wish I could take it all back."

"The past is past. You have changed your ways and made a good life for yourself," Hank said.

"Are you kidding, this is great!" Jericho said. "Now the next time he tries to ground me I can just pull the 'you were evil once too' card!"

"It isn't an excuse to be used, Jericho. What I did hurt many people and ruined my relationship with my family. The last time I saw my sister she thought me a monster and I never got to see her, meet her husband, or my niece and nephew."

"You still have me at least," Michael said with a smile.

"Perhaps you could be the influence Jericho needs."

"Hey, I don't need anyone's influence!" Jericho said hotly.

"Says the one who was arrested for petty theft," Joe said.

"One time!"

"Several times actually."

"Okay, one time today."

"Then there is the fighting at school, the ditching of classes, the bad attitude-"

"Coming from the guy who started his own cult!"

Before Joe could say something Emma gasped.

"What is it?" Scott asked her.

"I think we are about to have company," she said.

"She's right, someone's coming. Mutants!" Jericho said.

"How many?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, I sensed them for a few seconds but now they are gone," Emma said.

"There's eight of them. They are coming here," Jericho said.

"Are you expecting company, Uncle Joe?" Michael asked.

"No I-"

The wall exploded. Everyone fell to the floor. On instinct, Michael covered his uncle and cousin with his body.

"Is everyone okay?!" Scott yelled.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby shouted.

"Well, well. Look who it is," a familiar voice said.

The dust settled down and Mystique stood with Blob, Pyro, Sabertooth, Avalanche, Unus, Toad, and Lady Mastermind.

"Been awhile, huh?" Mystique asked.

* * *

><p>The door to the hospital room opened.<p>

A man walked in wearing a black suit with a matching tie. He wore a pair of thin wire glasses and had his hair neatly trimmed and styled.

He held a small vase of flowers and shut the door behind him.

He frowned when he saw the sheets on the bed were pulled up, covering its occupant.

He set the vase on the table next to the bed and was about to pull the covers down when his phone began to ring.

He quickly answered when he saw it was from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"It is done. My men killed her."

The man smiled. "Good. I will immediately transfer the money."

"It's going to have to be more."

The man frowned. "That was not in the agreement."

"She had two other mutants with her. There was a fight but all three of them are dead now. Killing mutants costs extra."

"Fine. I will add them to the bill."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

He ended the call and looked down at the figure in the bed.

"It is done, sir. You have been avenged at last. Just as I promised. That mutant bitch has paid with her life."

He pulled the blanket down to find Franziska glaring up at him.

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, Hans," she said.

Hans backed away from her. "How?"

"Your thugs might have killed me had it not been for my friends," she said coldly.

"What friends?"

The door to the restroom opened and Angie walked out.

"The next time you decided to have someone assassinated, you should make sure they are not members of the X-Men, asshole."

"Where is Carl?" Hans asked.

The curtain was pulled back to reveal Carl in a wheelchair in front of Wayne.

"Dude's fine."

"Get away from him!"

Hans reached into his suit and pulled out a small gun. He aimed it at Wayne but before he could fire it Franziska raised her hand and it flew out of his grasp and floated beyond his reach.

"You have a lot to answer for, Hans," she said.

"Me? After what you did?" He nodded to Carl. "Look at what you have done! You could not have just killed him, you had to turn him into a damned vegetable!"

"I loved my father! But he was not innocent, Hans!"

"Oh don't give me that! He treated you like you were the sun itself!"

"You don't know what he was like when my mother died!"

"I know he was devastated by her loss and locked you away to keep you safe! And that is how you repaid him!"

"He attacked me, Hans! I was defending myself!"

"You lying whore! He adored you!"

His tone was filled with so much venom and bitterness it made Franziska pause.

"Why do all this? I know you loved him like he was your father."

Hans laughed but it was bare of anything warm or humorous.

"That's because he is my father, you stupid cow!"

The room was silent.

"Dun, dun, duuuuuuuun!"

Of course it had to be ruined by Wayne who would never miss a chance to throw in a one-liner.

Everyone glared at him.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean he is your father?" Angie asked.

"Before he met Franziska's mother Carl had a secret love affair with one of the maids," Hans said.

"Ohh, that's hot."

"Shut up, Wayne!" Angie snapped.

"When I was born Carl loved me; he never sent me away or treated me like the bastard I was. He was not able to acknowledge me as his son in public due to the scorn and shame that would fall on the family name. But he made sure my mother and I had a very comfortable life. He was secretly grooming me to be his heir."

"Did my mother ever know about you?" Franziska asked.

"She didn't know until she was on her death bed. But after her death he was inconsolable. He was devastated! When your wings appeared and he locked you up I inquired why he did that. He said it was to keep you safe."

"He told me it was my fault she died! You were not around when he was drunk and in a rage!"

"I was there plenty for him Franziska! While you were in your tower I was trying to keep him from falling apart! I had to help him clean himself after he vomited all over himself from drinking too much!"

Tears began to form in his eyes as he looked over at Carl.

"I was the one to find him. I had been looking for him to go over some business deals. When I couldn't find him I decided to look in the tower. I found him on the floor."

Franziska could see the memory. He was unintentionally projecting it. It was such a raw and painful memory.

Finding Carl's unconscious body and holding him, trying to wake him up.

Listening to the doctors tell him about Carl being brain dead and probably never waking up.

Having to take over Carl's affairs and business and every day hoping he would wake up.

"How did you find me?" Franziska asked.

"The local paper did a story when the Purifiers attacked the church you were hiding in. Then you were on the news when they attacked the Xavier school. I have had people trying to find you for a long time and one of them noticed you in the background on the television. When I realized what you were, I knew it was you who did this to him!"

He glared at her with such hate and venom she could not look in his eyes.

"He attacked me that night, Hans. He was drunk and he tried to rip my wings from my back…"

She looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"Do you know what it is like to hear someone's thoughts? To know exactly what they think? Can you imagine what it must be like to hear your own father's mind when he is attacking you? When he is so full of alcohol and hate you are no longer his child but something to vent his frustration on?"

"Lies! He loved you more than anything!"

Franziska got off the bed. She walked over to Hans. The gun floated into her hand and for one wild moment Wayne and Angie thought she was going to shoot Hans.

Instead she released her hold on him.

"Here." She handed him the gun.

"Go on finish it."

"What!"

"No!"

Wayne and Angie went to stop them but Franziska held up her hand. Wayne and Angie found themselves pinned to the wall unable to move.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"Go on. Finish it. End it here and now, avenge father. Go on, I won't stop you."

You're insane!" he said.

"No I'm just tired, Hans. Tired of the guilt, tired of the memory of what I once had. Tired of running from my past. No matter how far I run, no matter what I do, it comes back to haunt me. I loved father and I knew a part of him loved me. But he was so overcome by pain and sadness he tried to hurt me. I had to hear his thoughts as he tried to rip my wings off, Hans. He didn't think twice about how much it was hurting me. So in panic and fear for my own life I defended myself. The last thing I ever heard him say was how it was my fault she died, that I was cursed. My last memory was of the monster he became. And now I have to watch as my brother becomes just like that. No. Something worse."

She grabbed his hand and moved it so the gun was pressed where her heart was.

"If I could fix what I did, I would, Hans. Before you arrived I tried to bring him back. I entered his mind. I tried to wake him up. But even I can't fix him. So go on, finish it, Hans. If you think it will give you peace. Because I would rather be dead then see you become like our father. He was a good man once, and now look at him. So if doing this can save you from being consumed by rage like he was, then I will die."

Wayne and Angie called out to her and tried to stop her, but she held them back.

Hans pressed the gun against her chest. His lips pulled back in a snarl.

Franziska closed her eyes and waited.

Hans, who hand was shaking, his finger on the trigger, slowly put more and more pressure on the trigger. Then, just when he would have pulled the trigger, his arm went limp and fell to the side.

"I can't," he said.

He fell to his knees and began to weep. He dropped the gun and it fell to the floor.

Franziska knelt next to him and hugged him.

Wayne and Angie were freed of her hold but they decided to let brother and sister have their moment.

* * *

><p>Kid Wendigo fought with Blob.<p>

Beast took on Sabertooth.

Emma and Lady Mastermind fought with their minds.

Ice-Man and Pyro dueled and Speed Demon was fighting Toad.

Mystique had vanished which was not a good sign. Given her level of metamorphic abilities she could literally be anything, waiting for the right moment to strike like a cobra.

Seraph stood by his family. Making sure they were safe.

"Why are these people attacking us?" Joe asked.

"I think they're after me!" Seraph said.

"Why would they be after you, Michael?"

"They tried to kidnap me before. And call me Seraph. We're in a battle now and we use code names."

Cyclops was fighting Unus. He fired an eye blast at him but it merely pushed him back. Unus had a shield that covered his body. Most wrongly assumed he had super-human strength and invulnerability when it was in fact due to his shield.

"Why are you after Michael again? Didn't Magneto learn from the last time?" Cyclops asked.

"Who said anything about him?" Unus asked.

"What?"

"We didn't even know you guys were here."

Cyclops knew their target could only be Joe or Jericho. The question was who. Both could be useful to Magneto. Joe with his power of persuasion could help recruit more mutants to Magneto's cause, and Jericho could be used to find mutants whose gene hadn't activated.

How easy would it be to lure in young and impressionable teens with the promise of having a superpower?

"Seraph, get them out of here!" Cyclops yelled.

Seraph knew who he meant. He grabbed Joe and Jericho and pulled them towards the nearest car.

"Let's go!"

"Go where?" Joe asked.

"As far from here as we can get!"

They ran through the house and out to the front lawn. People were already fleeing as they saw the energy blasts from Cyclops's visor shooting through the air.

"What is going on? Are you all hurt?" a woman asked running up to them.

"No, we're fine. You need to leave; this place is not safe!" Joe said.

"Come with me. I can-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Michael had summoned a ball of angel fire and tossed it at the woman, blasting her back several feet.

"What in the hell are you doing, you psycho?" Joe yelled.

"She's a shifter, I can sense it!" Jericho said.

The woman stood up and chuckled. "You're just as talented as we were told."

They watched as she transformed into Mystique.

"I get how you can sense what I am. That's your gift. But how did you know?" she asked Seraph.

"Your body may change Mystique, but your soul is still as black as coal. You didn't think I forgot you were sneaking around? The second you approached us I knew you were either a very brave pedestrian or a sneaky snake."

"Guess you picked up a few tricks since we last met."

"I have. Why do you want them?" he asked nodding to Joe and Jericho.

"Since the Morlocks betrayed us Magneto needs someone to run Cerebrus. Exodus has been standing in for Caliban but even with his power we can't zone in on the mutants we want. But with that boy we can search the earth for the mutants our group needs. Hell, we can even find them before their powers activate."

"Bitch, you're crazy if you think I am going anywhere with you!" Jericho said.

"Sad thing is, she is crazy," Seraph said.

"I have one reason why you should shut up, boy."

She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Seraph.

She pulled the trigger and shot a bullet at Seraph.

His eyes flashed a white light and the bullet was disintegrated before it hit him.

"And I have ninety-nine problems…"He raised his hand and shot a beam of angel fire at Mystique that blasted her through the wall of another house. "And bitch, you're not one."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Jericho said bumping his fist.

They got in Joe's car and took off.

"We need to call for reinforcements!" Seraph said.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out an X-phone and dialed the emergency number.

"This is Seraph. Code Red! I repeat, Code Red! We are under attack by several members of the Brotherhood! Mystique, Pyro, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Unus, Lady Mastermind, Sabertooth-"

Just then the car stopped. It floated two feet off the ground and was disassembled by some invisible force. The three of them fell to the ground as the bits and pieces of the car hovered around a floating figure.

"Don't forget me," Exodus said with a grin.

"And Exodus," Seraph said into the phone.

Exodus waved his hand and the phone let out a spark as it was fried.

"It has been a long time, Michael Bronson. Magneto sends his regards."

"Holy crap!" Jericho said. "That guy is powerful!"

"You sense my power, boy? Good, then you know I am not one to be trifled with. Come with me and your father and cousin will be spared."

"How do you know they are my kin?" Seraph asked.

"I read your mind and I read their minds. It is unfortunate you chose this day to meet with your long-lost kin. But do not interfere. Lord Magneto values a powerful mutant like yourself and still hopes you will change your ways."

"Tell Lord Magneto to blow me!"

Seraph summoned his spear and held it up.

"I won't lose any more family. Not to humans, not to mutants, not to anyone!"

"Now now, let us not fight!" Joe said.

He looked at Exodus. His voice was pleading.

"Sir, I beg of you. He is my only son; he is all I have left. Look into your heart and show mercy. Is there not another way for us to resolve our issues? Must we fight? Can we not sit down like civilized beings and talk this out?"

Joe's words made sense. Why did they have to fight? This was so stupid. If they just talked about the situation they could surely come to some understanding of some sort.

"You're powerful, sir."

Exodus flicked his wrist and Joe went flying back.

"But I am one of the world's strongest telepaths. Your tricks won't work on me!"

Seraph was about to blast him when he found he could not move.

"Enough of this. Do not fight me; I can control your mind as easily as Charles Xavier could. I am taking the boy and there is nothing you can to stop me."

He levitated Jericho who found himself just as immobile as Seraph.

_No! Not again! Not again! I won't...let...this...happen!_

Seraph felt his power explode forth. He could feel the angel fire fill him up until he felt like he was about to burst.

He entered the archistratege and was able to break Exodus's hold on his mind.

He flew at the pink-skinned mutant like a cannon. He hit him so hard they went flying into the sky.

Exodus hit him with a telekinetic blast and Seraph flew back. He tossed his spear at him but Exodus deflected it and it fell to the ground.

The two of them continued to battle while Jericho helped his dad stand up.

"Dad, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, son. We need to get you out of here."

They heard the sound of a gun being cocked.

"You're not going anywhere."

Mystique had arrived and was pointing her gun at them.

She laughed. "Well, the boy is coming with me."

"You're not taking my son!" Joe said standing in front of Jericho.

"Please say 'Over my dead body', that would make this so ironic."

Just then Seraph's spear landed in front of them. Jericho picked up and pointed it at her.

She began to laugh.

"Really? A spear? I have a gun, you idiot. Unless you can deflect bullets, I suggest you-"

The tip of the spear glowed white and a beam of angel fire shot out and hit her. When she landed on the ground her body was smoking and she was unmoving.

"Holy shit!" Jericho said.

"How did you do that?" Joe asked.

"I don't know! I just got really angry and it blasted her! Think Michael will let me keep this?"

Joe took the spear from him. "I really don't think you should steal from your cousin."

Above them Exodus and Seraph continued their fight.

Seraph threw volleys of angel fire at his foe but Exodus used his telekinesis to block them. He tried to enter Exodus's mind but every time he tried his mind was filled with a searing white light that gave him a severe headache.

He wrapped Seraph in a telekinetic bubble with the intent to crush him, but Seraph let out a mighty war cry and with his angel fire broke his hold.

He flew at Exodus, his whole body charged with empyreal flame.

Exodus raised his arms, forming a telekinetic shield.

The clash of these two mighty powers made an amazing explosion.

There was a flash of white light in the sky, many people stopped to look up at it, even the X-Men and Brotherhood paused to see what was going on.

There was a small sphere in the sky like a mini-sun. Bolts of lightning flew from it.

Inside this sphere Seraph continued his onslaught on Exodus. Even with the shield blocking him he did not relent.

"You think you can beat me, boy? I can do this all day!" Exodus yelled.

"And I can do this for all time!" Seraph screamed.

Neither one relented; Exodus maintained his shield and Seraph continued to press his fist against it.

But the truth was, both were becoming tired. Exodus could feel the force of the angel fire pressing all around him, hitting every inch of his shield with great force. And it was only getting stronger and stronger.

Seraph was tiring as well; it was taking a lot of effort for him to maintain the archistratege. He was still young and had not mastered his power. The longer he used it the harder it was to keep it active.

It was now simply a waiting game to see who would tire first.

Seraph knew if he powered down, Exodus would have no trouble defeating him with his mind alone. Exodus knew he could not let his telekinesis down for even a second. He knew what the angel fire was capable of and did not wish to see what it could do to him.

Seraph summoned every bit of strength he had in him and let out a battle cry. His fist broke through Exodus's shield and he grabbed his face.

Exodus screamed in pain as the angel fire burned his skin.

"Listen to me Exodus, I have a message for Magneto. Jericho and Joseph are off limits. If you or any of Magneto's lackeys ever so much as spit in their direction, I promise I will bring hell on him and his group! I will never lose anyone who calls me family again!"

"Seraph, stop!" a voice yelled.

Seraph looked down and saw that Cyclops and the other X-Men had arrived.

Seraph looked back to Exodus.

"Leave, and never bother them again!'

He released Exodus and he flew back, clutching his face. There was a burn mark on his face in the shape of a hand.

"This isn't over, boy! You haven't seen the last of me!"

Exodus vanished and Seraph powered down. He flew back to the ground and almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Joe asked ad Jericho and he helped him up.

"Yeah. Still trying to break that mode in. Takes a lot out of me."

"The Brotherhood took off. When they saw you fighting Exodus they decided to run for it," Beast said.

Seraph noticed Speed Demon was covered in a foul-smelling mucus.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Freaking Toad! He kept spitting that nasty green crap at me. I stepped in some of it and got stuck and he went all out on me."

"Before we leave we need to get you washed up. I am not flying all the way to San Francisco with you smelling like that," Kid Wendigo said.

"Agreed," Beast said.

"Will they come after Jericho again?" Joe asked.

"I warned Exodus not to. But bad guys are not known for taking a hint," Seraph said.

"He would be safer with us. We can teach him how to control his power. In fact, he could help us teach our students better. With your gift you could teach people to harness their gifts in what would take years of training," Emma said.

"I can't leave. Who will look after my dad?" Jericho asked.

"Son, I can look after myself. Magneto doesn't want me. You need to be with others like us. You need to stop hiding."

"You've been hiding your whole life!"

"Yes, and it is a terrible burden." He placed his hands on Jericho's shoulders. "Go with them. Be the man I never was when I was your age. A better man."

Jericho and Joseph hugged.

Seraph felt a terrible pain in his chest. He was happy for them. But a part of him felt longing.

"Okay, I'll go. But you better come visit!" Jericho said.

"Of course. What better way to enjoy a vacation then with my son and nephew?" Joe asked.

"Uncle Joe, mom would be proud of you. One of my gifts is seeing into a person. And I can tell whoever you were once, you are no longer like that. You're a good man and a wonderful father and I am proud to call you uncle."

"Thank you. Look after your cousin. He can be a handful, but he is a good boy."

They hugged and left to go back to the house. They could already hear the sirens and they had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Joe was in a motel room.<p>

After speaking with the police and packing Jericho's bags and watching as his son flew off, Joe packed a few bags of his own.

He would be staying at the motel until his house was fixed and luckily his insurance would cover the damages his house had suffered.

He had just got out of the shower and was in the process of cleaning his wings.

He opened the door and stepped out. He planned on checking his phone. Once word got out that mutants had attacked his home, his phone had been blowing up with calls and texts from the people who went to his church asking if he was safe.

But as he stepped out of the bathroom he found someone else was in there sitting on the bed.

"Hello, Joe," Adonai said.

As Joe looked at him the memories returned.

Emma had sensed a memory block in his head but had not had time to explore it more thoroughly.

Seeing Adonai caused the memory block to come undone and Joe remembered everything.

"You! Why didn't you tell me I had a nephew?!" Joe demanded.

Adonai rolled his eyes. "You knew your sister would eventually have a family of her own."

"Why didn't you tell me she was dead?" he asked.

"Because I didn't care about your sister. Once I learned you were what you were, all I cared about was you. That is why I kept you hidden from the X-Men. That is why I gave you the money and the new identity."

"But why the memory block?" he asked.

"To cover my tracks of course. I didn't want anyone putting their nose in my business. Had I known it was your sister who would deliver me my heir I would not have bothered. I had such high hopes for you, Joe. I thought for sure it was you who would give me the scion I have been waiting for all this time. It is ironic though that your sister married the son of Eros. I had my eye on him for some time but he died before I could meet him."

"Why are you here now? Michael has already left."

"Just making sure Emma hasn't poked around your head, though I am sure she sensed the block. I have been waiting a long time for Michael to be born and I don't want him to know the role I have played in his life. At least not yet."

"And what about Jericho?"

"What about him? Sure you got a talented kid. But he is not the one I want. Worry less about me and more about Magneto. When he decides he wants something, he is hard to detour."

Adonai stood up.

"Take care, Joe. I doubt you will see me again. At least not until it is time for the Trials of the Sephirot."

"What is that supposed to be?" Joe asked.

"When I know for sure if Michael truly is destined to be the one who takes my throne."

Adonai vanished and once he was gone the block went into place. Joe shook his head and looked around in confusion. He wondered what he had been doing. Wasn't he about to check his phone?

Blaming it on the stress of the day Joe proceeded to check his phone, forgetting all about Adonai and his interactions with him.

* * *

><p>Rickard was getting ready for bed.<p>

It had been a very emotional day. Victor and Jean-Paul were going to leave for San Francisco in the morning. They were going to pick up Josh and bring him back.

It was hoped he would be able to heal Rickard's dad of his illness.

Rickard had agreed to see a therapist to deal with his issue. It was time he stopped letting the demons of his past ruin his life by whispering lies into his ears.

There was a gentle knock on the door. He opened it and found Victor standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a pair of green shorts.

He was not wearing his image inducer; now that everyone knew what he looked like there was no point.

Apparently while Rickard and his dad had been talking Victor had been talking with Rickard's family. When Victor told them what Rickard had told him, they had all crowded around him asking questions and when Freya grabbed his arm and felt how large it really was Victor had to tell them what he really looked like and then they demanded to see.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"Fine, come on in," he said.

Rickard shut the door behind him.

"So is everything okay with you and your family?" he asked.

"There is still some healing to go. But we're finally going to move on," he said.

"I am glad."

"Thank you for coming. I can't believe I was so foolish," Rickard said.

"Amanda said your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness. You try so hard to protect people. You try and shoulder all the responsibility. You hated yourself so much that your own power turned against you."

"I promise I will get better. You were right, Oskar and Katrina wouldn't want me to live like this."

Victor stood on his toes and kissed Rickard.

"You're ready for bed?"

"Won't Jean-Paul be mad if you sleep with me?"

"Jean-Paul sleeps like a rock. I will go back to my room before he wakes. And if he finds out I don't care. I don't want to be by yourself."

"My parents adore you, you know?" Rickard asked.

"Really? Even though I look like this?"

"We're Swedish, we are a very open-minded people," Rickard chuckled.

"And the age thing?"

"We had a long talk about that. I told them we haven't done anything sexual. Yet."

Victor blushed a little. "That must have been awkward."

"A little. But after what you did, they think you are good for me. Dad actually told me I need to keep you around."

"High praise."

"It is. He is not an easy man to impress."

Victor turned and walked over to the bed and jumped on it. "So, ready for bed?"

There was something suggestive in his tone. Rickard knew he was offering more than just sleep.

"I looked up the legal age limit. It wouldn't be a crime here."

Rickard got in the bed and kissed him on the head. "Believe me Victor, the offer is tempting. But I would just like to cuddle."

"Okay."

Rickard turned off the light on his desk and they both got under the covers.

"You know it doesn't matter what country we are in. If you ever want me, I am yours," Victor said.

"I know. But I like what we have now. Let's just wait a little while longer. I want our first time to be something joyful."

"I love you, Rickard."

"I love you too."

The closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms.

* * *

><p>Franziska pulled the covers up to her father's chest.<p>

Hans fluffed his pillow and gently lowered his head onto it.

They held hands and watched as their father continued to sleep.

"Will he ever wake up?" Hans asked.

"I won't say no. I have seen many things Hans. Wonderful, amazing things. It doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. Because we'll always be here to take care of him," Franziska said.

"I'm sorry Franziska, can you forgive me?" Hans asked.

"We all deserve forgiveness, Hans. You, me, and father. We're family and no matter what, family forgives one another," she said.

"Have you forgiven him?" Hans asked.

She did not answer immediately.

"You may think me a liar. But yes. I forgave him a long time ago. He didn't deserve this. None of us did."

"No, we didn't."

They continued to stand there watching Carl as he slept.

Franziska turned to look at Angie and Wayne.

She smiled at them and they returned it in kind.

For the first time in a long time Franziska felt the kind of peace that only family can bring.

Peace of the mind and peace of the soul.

**Fusedtwilight: What are the trials of the sephirot? Find out next chapter and one of the Champions undergoes a startling change.**


	34. Chapter 34

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 34

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and to all my readers. This chapter Wayne goes through a change.**

"So Franziska made peace with her brother, Rickard is speaking with his family again, and you met your uncle and now your cousin is living with you in Utopia," Anna said.

"Yep," Michael said.

They were at Rockefeller were eating ice cream and watching other people skate.

"And how has your cousin been fitting in?" she asked.

"It's been a little difficult. He is not very social. But he has been taking lessons from Tessa to learn to control his powers better. I hang out with him whenever I can. He loves being able to fly whenever he wants."

"I am sure. It must have sucked to not be able to use his wings whenever he wanted," she said.

"Yeah. I know what that is like," Michael said, recalling the days in the attic.

Just then his communicator went off.

"Sorry," he said.

He grabbed the communicator. "Hello?"

"Michael, a situation has developed that requires your immediate attention," Eve said.

"What is the situation?" he asked.

"It is Wayne. He has been poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Wayne and several other X-Men were responding to a theft taking place at a warehouse. Some armed men were attempting to steal several canisters of an experimental mutagen being developed by SHIELD. During the fight one of the canisters was destroyed and the gas inside released. Wayne was exposed to a massive amount of it."

"Is he okay?"

"He is in the medical wing in Utopia now."

"Alright. Thanks, Eve."

Michael turned to Anna.

"I need to go and check on Wayne," he said.

"Of course. Tell everyone I said hi," she said.

"I will."

"Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking; I am going to tell my parents about us."

"What?"

"I am tired of having to hide, Michael. We shouldn't have to. I turn eighteen next year and I'll be graduating. They can't put me in private school now without ruining my chances of getting into a good college."

"I don't want to cause a fight between you and your family, Anna," he said.

"I love my family, Michael. But I am not going to let their bigotry and ignorance control us anymore. I love you and I want to be able to go on a date with you without worrying about being caught."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I would like that too."

"I'll talk to them. Don't worry, okay? Everything will be fine."

"I'll call you later. We'll talk more."

They kissed each other and Michael went to go find a private place to have Eve teleport him to Utopia.

Anna watched him go, then turned to finish watching the people skating before she left too.

She knew it would cause a huge fight. But she didn't care.

A lot of guys wouldn't go through so much trouble to date a girl, but Michael didn't mind, especially after her brothers beat him up and her dad pulled a gun on him.

The fact that Michael was willing to go through all this and was concerned about Anna fighting with her family proved what a wonderful and caring guy he was.

She had dated plenty of guys who were good looking but also cocky and arrogant, and they didn't give her the respect she deserved.

When God gives you a blessing you take it and never let it go.

* * *

><p>"I am telling you all, I am fine!" Wayne said.<p>

He was in the med bay. Hank was checking his heartbeat.

Scott was there along with Warren who had returned from his honeymoon a few days before.

"Wayne, you were exposed to some unknown substance. We have no idea how this could affect you," Warren said.

"Wouldn't I be showing symptoms by now?" Wayne asked.

"Sometimes it takes a while for the effects of a drug to work. And this isn't some simple drug; this was a classified drug we know nothing about," Hank said. "We have no way of knowing what this could do to you."

"I talked to Nick Fury. He thanked us for keeping AIM from stealing those canisters but he was not forthcoming about what it was exactly. All he would say was it was classified."

"Of course. One of our students inhales the stuff and he can't tell us what it is," Warren said.

The door opened and Michael walked in.

"Are you okay, Wayne?" he asked.

"Dude, I got to fight AIM!" Wayne said.

"Who's that?" Michael asked.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics. Scientists who wish to overthrow the government using technological means," Warren explained.

"Basically, evil super-nerds," Wayne said.

"They tried to steal a mutagen SHIELD has been working on. We stopped them but Wayne inhaled some," Scott said.

"Hmm," Hank said.

"Hmm? What does 'hmm' mean?" Wayne asked not liking how Hank said that.

"Well, it's still a bit early to tell but your hormones are a little high."

"I'm a teenager, they're supposed to be like that," Wayne said.

"Wayne, we just want to make sure you are okay is all," Warren commented.

"I think I will keep you here overnight for observation. Just as a precaution," Hank said.

Wayne let out a groan.

"Man, this blows," he complained.

"Don't worry, it's just for the night," Michael said.

"Scott, call Fury up again and see if you can get him to reveal anything about this stuff. We need to know what we are dealing with," Hank said.

"Yes, because Nick Fury is so forthcoming with information. He is a well known chatterbox." Warren rolled his eyes.

"I will get Logan to talk to him. Fury and he have a history. Maybe he would be more willing to speak with him," Scott said.

Scott and Warren left and Hank went to go examine some samples he got from Wayne.

"Man, this sucks. So what if my mutation gets enhanced. I'm a bat, what's the worst that could happen?" Wayne asked.

Michael remembered when he was pulled into the future and saw future Wayne.

"Maybe you should let them do this. It's just for the night."

"I know. But True Blood is on tonight."

Michael gave him a funny look.

"What? I love me some Sookie. Hey, you think Anna Paquin looks like Rogue?"

Just then the door opened and Franziska walked in.

"Wayne, are you alright? I heard what happened," she said.

Wayne waved his hand in an aloof manner. "I am fine. But they want to make sure I don't spontaneously mutate or something," he said.

"You shouldn't be so nonchalant about this. You know how sensitive mutants are to genetic stimuli. Look what happened to Hank," Michael stated.

Hank used to look like a normal man with a burly physique and large hands and feet. He was very athletic growing up but also very intelligent. He came up with a serum to enhance mutation and tested it on himself.

The result of this had him growing gray fur and a more simian physique. The gray hair eventually turned blue and after several years he developed a secondary mutation that gave him a more feline physique.

"I am sure if I was going to mutate it would have happened by now. Hey Franziska, could you get me a blood bag?"

Franziska used her power to open the fridge where Beast kept emergency blood packs.

She levitated a bag to Wayne.

"Thanks. Sweet! AB negative!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silly-straw. He put it in the bag and Michael and Franziska watched as he began to happily suck the blood.

It was comedic to see Wayne using a silly-straw, but at the same time it was a little nauseating.

"We'll leave you alone now," Franziska said.

"What, you guys don't want some?" Wayne asked waving the bag at them.

They gave him looks of pure disgust.

"Just kidding," he said with a chuckle and continued to happily sip from his straw.

* * *

><p>Michael was in the gym room lifting some weights.<p>

Jericho was with him doing sit-ups.

"I hate to admit it but this place isn't so bad," Jericho commented.

Michael smiled. "Glad to see you're starting to like it."

"It's nice not having to worry about being discovered. Or about people judging me for what I am. I can fly as much as I want, which is cool."

He glanced to where Megan, Noriko, Alani, and Hope were standing.

"Plus the chicks here are hot!"

Michael chuckled.

"Anyone catch your interest?"

Jericho shrugged. "Lots of good eye candy. Not sure if I would date any of them; they seem kind of uptight. Must be a hero thing."

"Might be your attitude. Not all girls go for the bad boy types."

"You've only had one girlfriend your whole life. What do you know about love?" Jericho asked.

"More then you," Michael said sticking his tongue out at his cousin.

"Well played, cousin, well played."

"How is your training going?" Michael asked.

"Good. Tessa has given me some pointers. She is hot. In a scary, psychopathic, super secret spy girl kind of way."

"Is there any woman here you think isn't hot?"

"I think the better question is, is there a woman here who is not hot? Seriously, how many ugly mutants are there? Like ninety-percent of us are super good looking. And the other half are ugly or freaky."

"You have a point there."

"So you and this Anna girl have sex yet?"

Michael turned beat red.

"What?" he sputtered.

"You haven't, have you?" Jericho asked with a chuckle.

"I really don't want to have this discussion," Michael said.

"Have you even had sex?"

"Shut up, Jericho!"

"Oh my God! You're still a virgin!"

"Could you not say that so loud?" Michael hissed.

"You and this Anna chick have been going out for seven months and you haven't nailed her yet? I lost my V card when I was fourteen."

"Isn't that a bit young?"

"Maybe for a pussy like you," he said.

"Look, I was raised to believe in the sanctity of marriage. I know for a lot of people my age sex is this life or death thing. But it's not a big thing for me, okay?"

Jericho realized this subject was really bothering Michael. He could be a jerk, but even he could tell this was a sensitive issue for him.

"What's wrong? You seem bothered about this."

"People make fun of me because I don't want to have sex. I mean, I want to have sex. I like making out with Anna and it's really fun when she lets me touch her...ahem. Well anyway, it just annoys me how people expect me to be some raging sexual fiend because I am a teenage boy. They make it sound like something is wrong with me because I want to wait until I am married."

"And it makes you feel like a freak?" Jericho guessed.

"Yeah. I made a promise to God to stay pure until marriage. And I know it frustrates Anna because before she met me she was sexually active. And I get that. I don't think there's anything wrong with someone having pre-marital sex as long as it is consensual and they take responsibly. But it's just not for me."

Jericho shrugged. "You're right. Sex is a serious thing for people. It's not something you should run into. My first time was with some girl I barely knew and I regret the whole thing."

"You do?"

"Yeah. We had no idea what we were doing and we hardly knew one another and it was just so awkward. If I could turn back time I would have told myself to wait."

Jericho placed his hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Look, sorry for making you feel bad. I know I can go a little far."

"It's alright. I know a lot of people our age are big on sex. To many, sex doesn't seem like such a big thing so I can understand why they are confused that I want to wait."

"And there is nothing wrong with that. It's not your thing and that's not a big deal."

"Thanks for understanding, Jericho," Michael said.

"But I'll tell you one thing. When you finally do get laid you will wish you had done it a lot sooner."

* * *

><p>Later that night when all the X-Men were sound asleep, Wayne woke with a terrible hunger.<p>

He got out of his bed intending to go to the kitchen and make a sandwich.

But then he smelled something, something amazing.

He sniffed the air and followed the source of the scent to the fridge where Hank kept the spare blood.

When Wayne developed his mutation he also developed a form of anemia. He can only keep himself healthy through blood transfusions (or as Wayne preferred, to ingest the blood).

Wayne first figured it out when his mom was making him dinner.

Wayne had been feeling sick and he was very hungry. His mom was preparing him a steak that still had some blood on it. The second she pulled it out of the package the aroma hit his nose and he eagerly went into the kitchen looking for the source. His stomach demanded whatever it was, and soon it found its way into his belly.

The second he saw the package on the counter with faint traces of the red liquid inside, he grabbed it and drank it down then licked it clean. Despite it being cold it helped cure him of his hunger and he felt a little better.

He quickly figured out blood was what kept him strong.

Wayne opened the fridge and took out a bag and drank it down. Once he was finished with it he tossed it to the side and grabbed another.

Soon the floor was littered with empty bags and the fridge was bare.

Wayne realized something was wrong. Despite his need for blood he had never lost control of his hunger. No matter how angry he became, he never craved blood or attacked another for it.

But now here he was draining several pints worth and still feeling hungry.

Wayne began to break out into a sweat and his vision began to cloud, but his hearing intensified.

He backed up and stumbled against the curtains of his bed, tearing them from their hinges as he fell to the floor.

He writhed on the ground, beginning to scream in pain as his body began to change.

He let out a shrill scream that no human could make and every glass item in the room from the test tubes to the screens on the computers shattered.

And all those who once slumbered were awoken to the sounds of some terrible shrieking devil.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Logan asked.<p>

Scott and several other X-Men members were heading for the medical wing.

"I don't know. I have been unable to get a hold of Hank. Something is wrong," Scott said.

They walked into the med room and saw the place was a mess.

"What happened in here?" Kitty asked.

"Hank!" Scott yelled.

Hank was lying on the floor. A small pool of blood was beneath his neck. Upon close examination they found what looked like a savage bite mark on his neck as well as several slashes around his body.

"Something clawed him up," Logan said.

"Can you smell anything?" Scott asked.

"I smell Hank and Wayne. But he is different. His scent has changed."

Scott looked around the room. "My guess would be that Wayne attacked Hank. Perhaps the mutagen has done something to him." He turned to Kitty. "Go get Josh. He can heal Hank."

Kitty nodded and phased through a wall to find Josh.

"Summers, look," Logan said.

He pointed to the ceiling where one of the ventilation shafts were. Something had torn off one of the vents.

"He could be anywhere now," Scott said.

Just then the lights went off.

"What happened to the power?" Logan asked.

The power came back on.

"Good thing we have emergency-"

Before Scott could finish the power went out again.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Logan said.

* * *

><p>Rogue and Kurt held a pair of flashlights as they headed for the power supply room.<p>

Kurt was almost invisible in the darkness. His skin color was a dark blue and due to his connection to the brimstone dimension he naturally absorbed light. Even in the smallest of shadows he could seem like some menacing figure hiding in darkness.

His sinister look was intensified thanks to his glowing yellow eyes.

"You'd think after all the money we dumped into this place we'd have more reliable tech," Rogue said.

"I am sure it is just a glitch or something. Things like this happen all the time. We just got to learn to smooth out the wrinkles is all."

They arrived at the door that led to the power generators. Rogue typed in the code to enter and the door opened.

They stepped inside and stared in shock.

The machines that powered Utopia had been horrible damaged.

Sparks flew from cut wires.

"Mein Gott! Vhat happened in here?" Kurt asked.

They walked a little closer. Rogue shined her light on the machines.

"Those are claw marks. Something ripped these things to hell," she said.

"It even got ze back up. It's going to be a while before we get zese things up and running again," Kurt said.

"The thing I want to know is what did this and why."

* * *

><p>"Help!"<p>

Victor came running into the med wing carrying an unconscious Megan.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"I heard her scream. I got out of bed and found her like this. Something attacked her; look at her neck!"

Victor showed them the side of her neck.

"It's just like Hank," Logan said.

"Damn, where is Kitty? Why hasn't she brought Josh yet?"

Kitty phased through the ceiling with Josh.

"He's been attacked too!" she said.

"What?" Scott asked.

"He wasn't in his room. I went looking for him and found him in the hall. Something attacked him like Hank!"

"What is going on?" Victor asked.

"We're under attack, bub," Logan said.

"By what?"

_-Emma can you hear me?- _Scott said in his mind.

There was no response.

"Damn, I need to find Emma. With her telepathy she should be able to find out what is going on. You all stay here and look after Hank, Josh, and Megan."

Scott left the room to go find Emma.

He passed several X-Men and told them the situation and to keep a look out for Wayne and to keep the students safe.

The last time he saw Emma she had gone to bed. But she should have woken by now. The panicked thoughts of the students alone should have woken her up.

He opened the door to their room.

"Emma, we-"

Something stood over Emma, bending down over her neck. He could not see what it was because it was too dark.

"Get away from her!" Scott yelled.

The thing let out a shriek and backed away from Emma. Scott shined his light at it.

"Wayne!"

The creature let out a piercing scream and Scott fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony.

He took off his glasses and fired a blast at Wayne but Wayne dodged it. The blast hit the wall, forming a hole and Wayne quickly flew through it.

"Damn it! Emma!"

Scott ran to Emma. She had a bad bite on her neck.

* * *

><p>"I heard Wayne scream and went to check on him," Hank said.<p>

It was almost an hour later.

All the students had been moved to a secure location and Michael had been brought in to heal Josh and together they healed Hank and the others.

"He was on the ground and when I went to touch him he jumped on me. I was unprepared for his strength. The mutagen seems to have caused him to undergo a secondary mutation."

"So his powers have gotten stronger?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and as a result, so has his hunger," Hank said.

"But we can help him, right?" Michael asked.

"First we have to find him and keep him from hurting any more people. We can contain him in the brig," Scott said.

"Will those be able to hold him? He took down Hank, Emma, Megan, and Josh," Kitty stated.

"Those cells were designed to hold Juggernaut. Kid may have gotten an upgrade but I am sure he is not on that level," Logan noted.

"Emma, can you get a read on him? Or are you still feeling weak?" Scott asked.

"As much as I love and adore you darling, ever use me and the term weak in the same sentence again and I will give you a piece of my mind. And you will not like it," Emma warned.

Scott just grinned.

"And yes, I have been scanning for Mr. Tonda. The good news is, he is still on the island so he hasn't left. But I fear he has entered some kind of feral state. I believe it is possible to bring him back. But we have to pin him down so I can do my work," Emma said.

"We'll just set a trap for him. Then we'll sedate him. I have tranquilizers that should do the trick," Hank said.

"Trapping him won't be easy. Wayne now has a improved since of hearing and a powerful echolocation. Our very heartbeats would betray our location," Emma said.

"What about Rickard? His sound manipulation powers could help shield us," Michael suggested.

"Good thinking, Michael. Once we lure him in we can then spring the trap," Scott said.

"But how do we lure him into our trap? Kid ate all the bait," Kitty said nodding to the empty blood bags.

"I am afraid we will have to use live bait. Any volunteers?" Scott asked.

No one raised their hands.

* * *

><p>Scott, Logan, Michael, Rickard, Santo, Warren, Paras, Emma, Hank, Peter, and Franziska were all set.<p>

The others were hidden; Rickard was using his powers to keep them hidden.

Franziska was the bait. It turned out her blood was AB negative, and according to Emma from what she could read from Wayne's mind, it was his favorite.

They all carried tranquilizer guns; a single shot would put Wayne down.

Hopefully.

"I am not sure what his metabolism is like now. If one doesn't stop him, do not hesitate to shoot him again," Hank said.

"He's close. I can feel him," Rickard said.

"You can?" Michael asked.

"He's using echolocation to see. I can sense him using it and I am blocking it to keep us hidden," Rickard said.

"Alright, remember the plan. Colossus, Indra, and Rockslide will engage him directly. And should he try and fly off, Angel and Seraph will chase after him," Scott said.

"It's time, Scott," Emma said.

"Alright, let's do this," Scott instructed.

Emma contacted Franziska.

_-Alright, Franziska. It's all on you.-_

_-Okay.-_

Franziska pulled out a small knife and used it to cut her palm. She winced as the blade bit into her skin.

She raised her hand in the air and waited.

"She's downwind of him so he should catch her scent pretty quickly," Logan said.

"He's got her scent. He's coming!" Emma said.

They waited. Not a single one of them made so much as a sound.

"Here he comes, I hear him!" Logan said.

Soon they all began to hear a faint flapping sound. They all looked up and saw something flying in the clouds.

_-Get ready Franziska, he is coming.-_

_-I know, I sense him.-_

Wayne let out a shriek and flew straight for Franziska.

They all tensed, waiting for her to make her move.

Just when Wayne was about to attack her from the air she raised her hands and used her telekinesis to capture him in a field.

"NOW!" Scott yelled into a communicator.

Just then several beams of light turned on as did all the power in Utopia.

The generators were still destroyed but they had hooked Noriko into the system to power everything up. She wasn't too thrilled to be used as a living battery, but if it helped stop Wayne she was happy to pitch in.

With the lights now shining on Wayne they could all see what he looked like now. His dark skin had paled giving him an olive skin tone. His nails were now long and talon-like, his ears had gotten longer and his nose was now flat and bat-like. His eyes were a solid black color.

Michael gasped, he remembered how Wayne looked in the future. He knew Wayne would look like this for the rest of his life.

"Got him!" Franziska yelled.

"SSSCCCRREEEEECCCCCHHHHH!" Wayne screamed.

Franziska yelled in pain from his scream. She fell to her knees and Wayne flew away from her.

Seraph and Angel took flight and chased after him.

"Damn he's fast," Warren commented.

"We can't let him get away!" Michael said.

He raised his hand and pointed at Wayne.

_Sorry, Wayne._

Michael fired a blast of angel fire at Wayne. It hit him in the back and he began to fall to the ground.

Wayne managed to stop himself from hitting the ground and he landed on his feet.

"Get him!" Cyclops yelled.

They all ran towards Wayne. They fired the tranquilizers but Wayne screamed and the frequency shattered the tranqs.

"Take him down!" Scott commanded.

Peter, Paras, and Santo charged at Wayne. Peter and Paras assumed their armored forms.

"I'll get him!" Santo cried out.

He went to grab Wayne but Wayne jumped out of his reach and sliced Santo's head off.

"Aw, crap," Santo muttered as his head fell to the ground.

Peter took a swing at him and Wayne ducked. Wayne swiped at Peter; his claws did not cut through his metal skin but they did cause sparks to fly from the impact.

Paras came behind Wayne but he sensed him and swiped at his chest, causing four shallow scratches to be cut on his torso.

"Damn, his claws are sharp!" Paras screamed.

"We need to pin him down!" Emma shouted.

"On it!" Logan yelled.

He jumped at Wayne, his claws unsheathed and he pinned Wayne down, his claws went right through his wings and into the ground.

Wayne clawed at Logan; his talons easily sliced through his flesh. But Logan's injuries quickly healed.

"Settle down, bub, we don't want to hurt you!" Logan hollered.

Wayne stabbed Logan in the ribs.

Wayne began to scream again. Being so close to Wayne as he let loose, his devil scream caused blood to pour from his mouth, eyes, nose, and ears.

Logan coughed causing a splatter of blood to fall on Wayne's face.

Wayne licked it off his face and grinned.

He pushed Logan off, freeing his wings.

"Logan's down!" Scott shouted.

"No shit!" Santo said as Michael helped put his head back on.

"Emma, can't you fix him?" Cyclops asked.

"I can't just flip a switch! I need time to get inside his head!" Emma yelled.

While Peter fought Wayne, Warren snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Wayne was about to scream again but Warren covered his mouth.

"Quick Scott, hit him with a beam!" Warren called out.

Wayne bit Warren's hand, causing Warren to loosen his grip and Wayne ducked as Scott fired an optic blast and it hit Warren.

"Dammit, will someone please pin him down!" Scott roared.

Wayne growled at them all. He spread his wings, which had now healed, and was about to fly away when he smelled something wonderful.

He looked to his right. He was now blind as a bat but all the sounds everyone was making helped him see using even the smallest sound.

Using his sense of smell he located the source of the scent.

It was Franziska.

She had used the knife to deepen the cut on her hand, causing more blood to flow to draw Wayne's attention.

"Smell that, Wayne? AB negative. Your favorite!" she yelled.

"Franziska, no!" Scott shouted.

Wayne flew at her and she opened her arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. He leaned his head down into her neck and took a deep breath.

At a distance they looked like a couple sharing an embrace.

His tongue snaked out and licked her skin and he let out a hiss of pleasure.

Franziska bared her neck to him. "Come on, take a bite."

Wayne lunged forward and bit into her neck.

Franziska let out a cry of pain. She did not know how all those vampire books and TV shows could make something like this seem pleasurable.

It did not feel good at all, it hurt.

A lot.

The others went to help her but she spoke to them.

_-Don't! If you try and save me he will take off. I got this. I may not be able to heal his mind like Emma, but I can still take him down.-_

She raised her hand and they saw she held a dart in her hand.

She stabbed Wayne in the shoulder with it and he let her go. She raised her hand and held him in a telekinetic field.

"Now!" she yelled.

Scott fired another optic blast. This time it hit him, and combined with the tranquilizer, it knocked him out.

"Emma, quick!" Scott said.

Emma quickly made her way over to Wayne and placed her hands on his head.

Everyone was quiet. Michael was healing Franziska and Logan had finally healed from his injuries.

He was rubbing his chest as he walked over to Scott.

"Damn kid tore my heart up." he spat some blood.

"What the hell was the mutagen?" Warren asked.

"I spoke with Fury. He said SHIELD was working on a way to enhance the abilities of their super agents. They studied different drugs that enhance super powers. They wanted something permanent that didn't have any negative drawbacks," Logan explained.

"I would call this negative," Warren said.

"It's called _experimental _for a reason."

"It is done. I fixed the imbalance in his mind. When he wakes up he shall be himself again," Emma said.

"But what about his body? Can that be fixed?" Scott asked.

Michael already knew the answer to that.

* * *

><p>Late in the morning Wayne sat on his hospital bed.<p>

His team were all there visiting them.

"Dude, you are so badass!" Devon said. "You fought several X-Men and even took down Logan! How cool are you?"

"I don't feel badass; I feel like a monster. I hurt people, Devon," Wayne said.

"It's not your fault, Wayne and no one was permanently hurt," Angie said.

"Doesn't matter." He ran his hand over his face. "How am I supposed to live looking like this?"

"Wayne, have you seen what my boyfriend looks like?" Rickard asked. "You're not the only one who looks different."

"But I'll never see again. I'll never be able to watch movies or see any of your faces. How can I live like that?"

Franziska placed her hands on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Trust me," she said.

To Wayne's shock he suddenly found himself seeing his own face.

"What? How...is that me?"

"I am using my power to allow you to see what I see. You don't need your eyes, Wayne. You have me to see for you."

"My face looks ugly."

"No, it looks beautiful. Just like the rest of you."

"How can you say that after I attacked you?"

"Because where you only see darkness, we see light."

She used her power to show him the memories the Champions had of him.

Wayne and Devon playing pranks on the team, like the time they put pink hair dye in Rickard's shampoo.

Wayne and Michael flying in the sky together, fooling around and seeing who could fly the highest.

Wayne telling Angie the latest gossip he heard when he was listening in on some people talk.

Jacob and Wayne trying to pick up chicks.

Franziska hugging Wayne after they got back from Germany. She was thanking him for helping her with her family problems and he could sense the emotions she was feeling at the time.

"Don't you see? No matter what you look like, you'll always be the Wayne we know and love. You may look like a devil, Wayne. But you're _our _devil."

Tears began to fall from Wayne's eyes.

"I love you guys," he said.

Franziska leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

><p>"You are grounded!" Anna's father said firmly. "After school you are coming straight home! You are not allowed to go out whatsoever!"<p>

"Dad, you're freaking out over nothing," Anna said.

"Nothing? For months now you have lied to us! Gone behind our backs and continued to date that _thing_ even though you were told not too!"

"Well, you shouldn't have told me not to date him, then I wouldn't be in trouble for dating him."

"Anna, he is dangerous. His whole family was killed because he is a mutant!" her mom said.

"That isn't his fault! That's like blaming a Jew for the Nazis killing his family!"

"Oh, don't try and use that political correctness crap, Anna," Darren said.

"Shut up Darren, this is none of your business! If you guys hadn't been such noisy dicks none of this would have happened!" she growled at her brothers.

"We're trying to look after you Anna, bad things happen to people who associate with his kind," Felix said.

"He saved my life. The night we first met I had been badly hurt but he healed me. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here!"

"Yeah, and how did you get hurt? Mutants!" Tommy said.

"Michael treats me like a queen. He is so sweet and kind and caring. He's practically a saint. You know how many times I have tried to get him past second base?"

Her father looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

"Have you given any thought about what your kids would look like? Do you want a kid with two heads and three arms or something?" Tony asked.

"If we do have kids I am sure they will take after their father. But it doesn't matter what they look like; I will love them regardless. And what about you guys? What if you have kids and they turn out to be mutants? Many mutants have human parents!"

"I will not hear talk about mutant children in this family!" her dad said. "You will not see that boy again!"

Anna angrily stood up. "You can't tell me what to do!"

"As long as you live in this house-"

"Yeah well, guess what, I will be turning eighteen soon and I will move out, and you can't tell me to do anything!"

"Don't you speak to me like that, young lady!"

Anna stood up and left the room. "Anna, get back here right this instant!"

"No! I am tired of this. I am going up to my room."

"Anna, come back!"

Anna ignored them all and slammed the door to her room shut. She locked it for good measure but no one tried to get in. She laid on her bed and tried to cool off.

She knew her family was not big on mutants. But ever since they found out Michael was a mutant she soon learned how deep their prejudice ran.

They were so busy being afraid of Michael, that they were blind to the wonderful guy that he really was.

They said they only wanted what was best for her. But they didn't get it that Michael was best for her.

She knew this wasn't over; she knew she was going to have to fight tooth and nail against her family about this. But Anna was ready to do that.

Love is a battlefield after all.

And sometimes it is the ones you love whom you have to fight.

* * *

><p>Things remained calm for a few weeks after Wayne's secondary mutation.<p>

Michael and the Champions were still secretly doing their own missions with the Ark.

Wayne was adapting well to his new form. He took some time off to visit his family. While he was back in Bellwood he took the time to sneak out at night and find people to scare with his new appearance.

When he returned, he had some new newspaper clippings to add to his scrapbook about Kid Devil.

Jericho was doing a lot better. He could still be a foul-mouthed little punk but he was less angry and moody. Michael was considering letting him join the Champions.

Michael was on his way to Scott and Emma's office, having once again been summoned there.

The door opened and he was surprised to see Adonai in there sitting in front of Scott's desk.

"S'up kid?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little old to be using slang?" Michael asked.

"Oh, someone's in a grumpy mood."

"Is there a reason why you're here, or did you feel the need to be a pain?"

"That's what we asked, but he refused to tell us anything until you arrived," Scott said looking less then pleased to see the ancient mutant.

"The time has come for you to prove yourself, Michael," Adonai said, his face becoming serious.

"Haven't I already done that?" Michael asked.

"True, you have accomplished much since you left that attic of yours. You have faced many foes and proven your worth. But all those little challenges were merely preparing you for this. I have been waiting for since I had my vision."

"I thought your vision was of me?"

"My vision was of one of my descendants who would have my power and become my successor. It is true your power is almost exactly like mine. But that does not mean you are the one I saw. The vision was kind of vague."

"So how do we find out for sure if I am the one you saw?" Michael asked.

"Before my wife and I learned we were immortal, our firstborn son was our heir. But over the years we soon realized we were not aging. Then when he died, his firstborn became our new heir but he died before he could have any children. As you know, my wife and I were the Adam and Eve of the Cheyarafim. Thus, all of them are of royal blood and have the right to the throne. In order to find a worthy heir and ensure everyone had the best chance for succeeding us and to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, we created a series of trials known as the Trials of the Sefirot. If you are truly destined to be my heir then you will be able to pass the tests."

"Bloodshed?" Michael asked.

"Before the trials many of our people would do the old-fashioned trial by combat to earn the right to be the successor. We grew tired of seeing them kill one another senselessly so we came up with a group of trials that helped minimize the deaths and ensured only someone worthy would take control," Adonai explained.

"And if I fail?"

"Best case, you no longer will have to carry the burden as the savior of our people. Worst case, you die."

They all stared at him in shock.

"Don't worry, there was only a twenty-percent death ratio," he said with a shrug.

"No, absolutely not. I will not allow a single one of my people to undergo any kind of test that endangers their life," Scott said.

"The boy and I have a deal, Summers. I train him to defeat Bastion and he would take my place. I honored my side of the contract, now it is his turn."

"This deal was not written in ink nor blood, Adonai. It is therefore not valid," Emma said.

"In my day a deal was a deal; it didn't matter if it was written or verbal."

"This isn't your day," Scott said firmly.

"I'll do it," Michael said.

"Michael, no!" Emma said.

Scott agreed. "We can't let you do this, Michael."

"Too late! No take backs!" Adonai said gleefully.

"I forbid it!" Scott yelled slamming his hand on his desk and standing up.

"I want to do this. I want to do the trials," Michael said.

"Michael, you don't have to do this," Emma said.

"Yes, he does," Adonai corrected.

"I want to do this. This is what I have been training for. I can do this."

"But why would you want something like this? What Adonai asks of you is a heavy burden," Scott stated.

"Did you want to be the leader of the X-Men when you were young?" Michael asked Scott. He turned to Emma. "Did you want to be a teacher when you were young?" he asked Emma. "Almost my entire life was spent in an attic hiding in fear of what I was. But now I have the chance to be something amazing. I want what Adonai is offering. I want to take what he has built and make it my own."

"Good attitude. If it will make you feel better we will do the trials here in Utopia, Scott. You and all the X-Men can attend if you want," Adonai offered.

"Oh, we will. And make no mistake, if there is any hint Michael's life is in trouble then we will pull the plug on this thing. Understood?"

"Crystal."Adonai turned to Michael. "I suggest you prepare, Michael. These trials will test you in ways you have never been tested before. They were the highest honor one could achieve and they haven't been done in over a thousand years."

He placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Time to shine, little angel."

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Michael must go through the trials to earn the right to be Adonai's heir. He takes one more step to mastering his power but when Anna's life is put in danger Michael makes it clear nothing matters more then love.**


	35. Chapter 35

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 35

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa and to all my readers.**

**Michael must perform the trials to prove he is worthy of being Adonai's heir. But Abreal shows up and threatens the one person Michael loves the most.**

A week later Adonai threw an elaborate dinner on Utopia.

Michael had foolishly hoped Adonai would not make a big deal of it.

But he forgot how much Adonai loved to show off.

"Your ego is truly atrocious," Michael said as he stared at the large ice-sculpture in Adonai's image.

"What's the point of being rich and powerful if you don't show off?" Adonai said.

"Was it necessary to sculpt the penis as well?"

"No, but still it's funny," Adonai said with a laugh.

"No, this is funny."

Michael raised his hand and shot a beam of angel fire that melted the sculptures junk.

"That was literally a dick move," Adonai grumbled.

"Takes one to know one."

"You're still not angry because I knew where your uncle was all this time and never told you, are you?" Adonai asked.

Joe had arrived several hours ago. Michael had invited him and it also gave him a chance to visit Jericho. The second he had laid eyes on Adonai the memory block came undone.

When Michael learned Adonai had kept his uncle hidden for all those years, hoping to manipulate his bloodline to create the heir he wanted, he had not been pleased.

"Of course I am!" Michael snapped.

"Look, had I know your mother was going to be the one to birth my scion I wouldn't have bothered with him," Adonai said nodding over to Joe who was glaring at him from across the room.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Michael asked.

"Eventually. I didn't want you to become distracted. You already had enough on your plate."

"From now on anything that concerns my family or me will be for me to worry about and for you to mind your own business, Adonai. I'll do the trials but after that our business is done; I'll have fulfilled my part of the deal. Then I expect to not see you for a long time."

"Fine whatever...drama queen."

Warren, much like Joe, was glaring at Adonai from across the room.

"I don't know who he thinks he is coming here and acting all high and mighty. I still can't believe we are letting this happen."

"I am not thrilled about it myself Warren, but Michael has chosen to do this," Scott said.

"He's seventeen, I think we can forbid him to do this," Warren said.

"We both know Adonai would just take him from us the moment our backs are turned and Michael would go with him willingly. He really wants this, Warren. All we can do is make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Man, Bronson sure did hit the jackpot. He is an omega level mutant and now he is about to become the heir to some ancient mutant king and inherit his company. Some guys get all the luck," Santo said.

"Michael had earned everything he has. Remember how he helped us fight Bastion?" Nori asked.

"And he saved us from Quire," Phoebe added.

"And don't forget he lost his family," Cessily said.

"But he only gets all that if he passes these trials. If he doesn't, he gets squat," Ben said.

"It is a win-win for Michael. He wins, he gets Adonai's company. He loses, he doesn't have to worry about the responsibility that comes with it," Jacob said.

"But we're talking a company worth billions of dollars!" Santo said waving his hands in the air.

Jacob shrugged. "Michael isn't materialistic. It would not bother him to lose."

"But I heard there is a chance he could die!" Megan bit her lip nervously.

Jacob placed a comforting hand on Megan's shoulder. "Relax, after everything Michael has been through I doubt this will take him out. Adonai did not invest all his time in training Michael if he didn't think he could do it."

Wayne was eating. He had piled a ton of food on his plate and was happily munching away.

"How are you doing, man?" Devon asked.

"Fine. It's amazing. I may be blind, but I can see things now using sound. I sure do miss colors though," Wayne replied.

"Man, I wish it were me and not you that got hit with that gas. If it did this to you, what would it do for me?" Devon asked.

"Look at me Devon, that is your answer," Wayne said darkly.

"Yeah, but our mutations are different. It could have made me faster!"

"Why would you want to be faster?" Wayne asked.

"Dude, I can run at 220 miles per hour. Quicksilver can run at mach 4 and Jean-Paul is faster than light. Compared to them I am slow. Even Noriko can run faster than me."

"Why don't you talk to Michael's cousin? Maybe he can make you stronger," Wayne said.

"Hey, that's right! Maybe he can activate a secondary mutation and make me the fastest speedster in the world!"

"You never know. Not all secondary mutations make your power stronger. Some develop new powers entirely. Look at Frost. One minute he's a telepath, the next he's a diamond skin."

"Still it wouldn't hurt to try. If I can't get faster maybe I can get a cool new power," Devin said with a grin.

Bobby, Kitty, and Ororo were talking. Bobby had his plate filled with food and was stuffing his face.

"Holy crap, this is good! I don't know what half this stuff is but it tastes great!"

Kitty looked at Bobby with disgust as he stuffed his face with food.

"My God Bobby, you act like you have not eaten in days," she said.

"I know, but it's sooooo goooodd," Bobby said drawing out the words.

"Enjoy it, it's not every day we get to enjoy such a feast," Ororo said.

"Should we really be allowing this? I don't like how Adonai thinks he can just show up and make one of our kids do some stupid trials," Kitty said.

"If it gets us free food, why not?" Bobby asked.

Kitty elbowed him on the arm.

"What? Look, the kid knows what he is doing. He's been through more than me when I was his age and I went through some shit."

"I hate to say it but I agree with Bobby. Michael is a strong young man. I believe he can do this. I believe he will make an amazing X-Man one day," Storm said.

"He draws in the bad guys and blows shit up. He already has the makings of a great X-Man," Bobby said.

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room getting ready to go for a run.<p>

She grabbed her iPod and was about to walk out the door when her computer started to beep, letting her know someone was trying to call her using Skype.

She saw it was Michael and accepted the call.

His face appeared on the screen.

"Morning," he greeted happily.

"Hey, you excited?" she asked.

"Excited, nervous," he said.

"I wish I could be there. But ever since I told my parents, they're still having me followed."

"Followed?" he asked.

"My idiot brothers got their friends to help keep an eye on me. They are afraid you're are going to steal me away or some shit. You know they actually had some people show up at school and talk about the dangers of dating mutants? They even tried to warn us about mutant STD's.I actually stood them up and called them on their bullshit; everyone knows mutants are immune to HIV. Needless to say, I am suspended for calling the lead speaker a stupid cu-"

"Anna! Who are you talking too?" Esther called from downstairs.

Anna sighed.

"Better go before they come up here. Sorry I can't be there. This is such an important day for you and I am going to miss it," she said.

"Don't worry, we're going to record it. Besides, knowing Adonai, I will be getting my fare share of bruises and I don't want you to have to see that," he said.

"Good luck. And be careful. But kick ass."

"Be careful, but kick ass? Hmm. I know I can do one but I don't know about the other."

"Anna?"

Esther called Anna's name and Anna could hear her walking up the stairs.

"Damn it, I will talk to you later. I love you. Good luck!"

"Love you too."

They ended the call and not a moment too soon because Esther walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"One of my friends."

"It wasn't that boy, was it?"

Anna ignored her. "I am going for a run."

She went to walk past her mom but Esther stopped her.

"Anna, you know we love you. We don't want you to be hurt is all," she said.

"I am almost eighteen, Mom. You and Dad and the others are so busy trying to protect me like I am some fragile flower. Are mutants dangerous?Hell yes they are. But they're not the bad guys. They are just like us only with super-powers. They deserve the same things we have. Like love. And Michael is the most loving guy I have ever met. Even though my brothers attacked him and my dad tried to shoot him, he still wants to be with me. How many human guys do you know are that loyal?"

Before her mom could answer she walked by her and went downstairs.

She passed her brothers Darren and Felix.

"Where you going?" Felix asked.

"For a run," she said.

"Aren't you grounded?" Darren asked.

"Eat a dick," she snapped.

She put her ear phones in her ears and began to run; Lordeplayed in her ears as she ran down the street.

Sometimes she wished she could just keep running until she left all her troubles behind.

* * *

><p>Adonai told Michael to wear his armor.<p>

It was the first time he wore it since the battle with Bastion.

Adonai was wearing his armor as well and all the X-Men attended were wearing their uniforms.

Several of Adonai's servants were with him and would help him prepare for the trials.

"The sephirot- the ten emanations which God manifests himself. Each sphere is represented by an angel. Ten spheres, ten trials. Each designed to test to see if you are worthy of being heir to my throne," Adonai said.

"What throne? Isn't his kingdom dust?" Julian leaned over to Santo to whisper.

Adonai heard what he said. Without so much as a glare or even looking at Julian, he raised his hand and made a flicking motion at Julian who found himself being telekinetically flung at a wall.

"Quiet please, this is a sacred ritual," Adonai said.

He turned to Michael.

"Michael Bronson. You have shown yourself to be strong, courageous, loyal and merciful. You have the makings of a good leader and future king. Now the first trial is Hod. The angel of this sphere is." Adonai let out a loud laugh. "Michael. The prince of the seraphim, the viceroy of heaven and the leader of the holy host. As such only he is fit to be associated with the great power of the empyreal flame. This is the first and most important test, you must show you are able to control the holy fire, for only the pure and the innocent can control it and only they are worthy of rule."

"Can't be that pure and innocent if Adonai can use it. Unless being a prick doesn't count against you," Devin said to Wayne.

Adonai flicked his hand again and Devin flew back and hit Julian who just got back up.

"I would appreciate it if you stop abusing my students," Scott said.

"I would appreciate it if your students would shut the hell up." Adonai turned to Michael. "You. Fire. Now."

Michael raised his hand and a ball of angel fire glowed in his palm.

"Perfect. Now for the next step."

He waved his hand and two of his servants stepped forward. One carried a golden goblet with red rubies along the rim and the other carried a dagger.

"Now that you have proven you are worthy you may continue on to the other trials. But before we can do that, we must awaken your dormant powers."

Adonai took the dagger and cut his palm and let the blood flow into the goblet. Adonai healed the wound and the servant handed the goblet to Michael.

"Drink up, kid," Adonai said.

"What?" Michael asked looking horrified.

The others voiced their disgust as well.

"Nasty!"

"Sick!"

"Gross!"

"I'll do it!" Wayne called out.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? It smells good," he said with a shrug.

"Why am I suddenly drinking blood?" Michael asked.

"You are blood of my blood. Your power comes from me. Drinking my blood will activate the latent abilities you posses. We don't have time to wait for them to activate on their own. So drink up."

"You know I could just use my power to activate them myself, right?" Jericho said.

"Nope, it's tradition. Drink up."

"I'd rather break tradition," Michael said.

"Break tradition and I'll break your legs," Adonai said.

Michael took a deep breath.

"I can't believe I am doing this."

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He brought the goblet to his lips and drank it.

He gagged on the coppery taste and dropped the goblet once he finished.

"Dude, sick!" Santo said with a grin.

"I am so putting this on YouTube," Roberto said as he recorded everything.

"Don't you dare!" Michael spat at him, his eyes blazed with white fire.

But it wasn't just him, it was his whole body that was glowing with a soft light.

"Michael, you're glowing," Angie said.

"I...I...feel."

"Powerful?" Adonai asked.

"Yes, I feel different. Like I am discovering new body parts I didn't know I had," Michael said.

The glow died down and Michael stared at his hands.

"Your true power is finally awakened. All your abilities as an omega level mutant have been awakened. Now let us begin with the second test. The trial of Malkuth. The angel of this sphere is Sandalphon. It is said he would gather the prayers of the faithful to make garlands for the Lord. As such, the power of telepathy is what you must have to pass this test, for just as he hears the thoughts and prayers of the faithful, so to must you to see into the minds of all."

"I have telepathy; I developed it right after Magneto kidnapped me. But Professor Xavier put blocks in my mind until I was ready to use it."

"Well, I say now is the time," Adonai said.

Emma walked over to Michael.

"I could take them down." She scanned Michael's mind. "It will take time though. Charles' work is as always perfect and it may take a few hours to take them down myself."

"Yeah, screw that." Adonai grabbed Michael's head and used his own telepathy to release the blocks.

Needless to say, it was painful.

For Michael at least.

"AAAGGGHH!" Michael screamed.

Blood ran from Michael's nose, eyes, and ears. Adonai let go of his head and Michael stumbled back.

"What the hell!" Michael yelled.

"We don't have all damn day. Now tell me what you can hear," Adonai said.

Michael focused on the voices sounding in his head. They didn't help the severe headache he was feeling right now. First thing he was going to do when this was all over was punch Adonai in his face.

"Victor thinks Rickard's butt looks cute in his uniform,Gambit is thinking about Rogue in her new green latex uniform, Hank is wondering if your blood could affect on Cheyarafim or all mutants and more than half of those present, myself included, want to beat the crap out of you right now!"

Victor blushed as Rickard smiled at him, flexing his backside which made his boyfriend blush more.

Rogue was frowning at Gambit who was grinning at her.

Everyone else was tense, prepared to attack on a moment's notice. They were not happy with the way Adonai was treating Michael and like he said, they all wanted nothing more than to knock Adonai off his high horse.

"Well, you passed the second test. Congrats!"

"Thanks so freaking much!" Michael said as he wiped his face.

"Oh don't be a pussy. Suck it up!"

"Perhaps we should take a break," Emma suggested, giving Adonai a cold glare.

"But this next one is fun and totally safe, I swear," Adonai said.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

"The trial of Tipheret. The angel of this sphere is Raphael - the healing angel."

* * *

><p>Anna stopped running and took a deep breath.<p>

She walked over to a nearby fountain and got something to drink.

She stood up and turned around only to run into a solid chest.

"Oh, excuse me," she said.

The man in front of her wore baggy clothes. His hair was black and his skin a sickly pale color. He was tall but very thin. His eyes were blue with flecks of gold in them, but despite their pretty appearance, they were cold and void.

Anna had a sudden chill that had nothing to do with the fall weather.

"Well, I will be going now."

She went to move around him but he held out his hand.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Black mist shot out from his hand and hit her in the face. She let out a gasp and fell forward.

He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Yes, you can be the bait," Abreal said before they vanished in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

><p>"I didn't know the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles were angels," Wayne said.<p>

Franziska gently smacked him on top of the head.

"No! Raphael is one of the seven archangels. He is the one who cured Tobit of his blindness and saved Tobit's future daughter-in-law Sarah from the demon Asmodeus. He is the great healer of God," she explained.

"So of course the power of healing is associated with him and that is how you must prove you have this power."

"I've used it plenty of times; I just did after you almost scrambled my brains," Michael said.

"This form of healing is very powerful. It does not just heal the physical wounds; it also heals the mental and spiritual wounds as well. If you are to pass this test then you must prove you can truly heal a person."

"How?"

Adonai snapped his fingers. Some of his servants stepped forward. They had a woman with them. She was an elderly woman with heavy wrinkles and she was missing almost all of her teeth. She had a glass eye in her left socket and was muttering under her breath.

"Meet Ellen Reeves. For all her life she has suffered from paranoid schizophrenia. It wasn't helped by her years of drug abuse. From a beautiful young lady to a dreg of society. She has spent many years living on the streets. Her mind so far gone she hardly knows she is here right now."

Michael could hear her thoughts. Her mind really was rotten. She did not care that she was surrounded by mutants, even seeing those like Hank or Wayne, who looked more than startling, did not bother her.

She was more concerned with people wanting to steal her clothes.

In her mind she owned a large closet filled with elegant and extravagant clothes. She had to keep them safe because people envied her clothes.

Though the sad truth was the rags she called clothes were all she had.

"Will I be able to cure her of her madness?" Michael asked.

"If you have the true power of healing, then yes," Adonai said.

Michael walked over to the woman and took her hands in his. He activated his soul-sight. He tried not to flinch when he saw how muddy and muddled her aura was.

Michael felt pity for this woman. She was still lost in her own world, and even though he held her hands all she could think about was keeping her clothes safe.

Michael healed her; his hands glowed with a soft light.

Ellen stopped muttering.

Michael watched as her aura became brighter and more vibrant. Her thoughts became clearer and the wall that separated her mind from reality began to break down.

The glass eye began to bulge then popped out and a new healthy eye grew in her socket.

Her teeth grew back, and by the time it was over Ellen looked much better.

"Where...where am I?" she asked looking around in confusion.

"You were lost for a while. But Michael helped bring you back," Adonai said.

"The voices are gone...I...I never thought my head would be so quiet," she said.

"Kitty, Rahne, could you take Ellen and get her cleaned up?" Scott asked.

The two of them walked over to Ellen and led her to the base.

"Don't worry, we'll get you cleaned up and take you back to thee mainland and find ye a home," Rahne said.

Ellen looked at Michael one time. You didn't need to see souls or hear thoughts to see the look of sheer gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

They led her to the base and Michael felt really good.

"You pass," Adonai said.

"Good job, Michael," Warren said.

"And now for the next trial. The trial of gevurah. The angel Camael is in charge of this sphere. Camael is a mighty angel and strength is his power."

Adonai levitated a rock as large as his head and pulled it towards him. He grabbed it in his hand and without breaking a sweat squeezed it into a fine powder.

"But true strength as we all know comes from within. You must believe in yourself, believe in your power. Doubt and uncertainty will only weaken you."

"I have shown super-strength sometimes. I know I can do this."

"Good. Now I want you to hit me," Adonai said.

"Okay!"

Michael quickly pulled his fist back and without hesitation, and with a lot of enthusiasm, punched Adonai right in the chest.

He went flying back, slammed into a wall of rock, where it broke apart and then several large boulders fell on top of him.

"Daaaaamn," Devin said.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Jacob asked.

"Please, like it would be that easy," Michael shook his hand and cracked his knuckles.

There was a flash of light and an explosion and when the dust cleared Adonai stood up, dusting himself off.

"Good job. Like all your abilities, given time you will get stronger. We can test how strong you are later. But right now let us move on."

* * *

><p>Anna opened her eyes.<p>

She knew right away she was in trouble.

Her hands were tied behind her back with some rope. She was in a large open room with an oversized window.

The man who kidnapped her stood in front of it, looking down.

"So many people. Reminds me of the ancient cities of the old world. So many people packed into one place. Like too may ants in one colony. Things don't change, do they?"

He turned to look at her.

"Listen pal, if you value your life you will let me go. I don't know if you watch YouTube, but my boyfriend is a badass and if you piss him off-"

"Silence woman," he said.

He began to walk over to her.

Anna tried to get her hands loose. The closer he got to her, the more afraid she became.

"You live only so I may learn more about Michael. And so he will come save you. Love is a weakness. My own mother died saving me. Had she been more selfish, she could have lived."

"Who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Abreal," he said.

Michael had told Anna about Abreal, so she now knew who and what she was dealing with.

"I will never tell you anything that would hurt him," she said.

"I know. But you won't have a choice."

He grabbed her by the throat and opened his mouth. A dark mist slithered out and went into her mouth.

Anna could feel him inside her head, shifting around like some dark cold cloud, peeking through her thoughts and memories.

The dark mist came out of her mouth and crawled back into Abreal's mouth.

"Interesting. But I think we will have to go a little deeper this time."

* * *

><p>"This trial may be the most dangerous one. The trial of Binah governed by the angel Tzaphqiel. An angel, although a very benevolent angel, she is the angel of primal water, darkness, and the impulse to form motion and inertia. Thus for this test you too must look into the dark waters of your mind and change yourself into the beast form. You know what happened the last time that happened."<p>

Michael took a deep breath. It was when his family died and in his rage he turned into a rampaging beast.

"Perhaps we should clear the area for this one," Logan suggested.

Everyone got back, those who had been there when Michael had transformed remembered what it was like. Of all those present, they felt the most fearful about this trial.

"Adonai, what if I can't control it? Utopia isn't that big and I could do a lot of damage."

"Believe in yourself, kid. You are not the same angry boy you were that day. This form is powerful, destructive. But the cost is, if you lose control of your anger you become a rampaging beast. Anyone can get angry. The true test isn't feeling an emotion, it's controlling it that is more difficult."

Adoni backed away and Michael took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes and focused on the memory that caused him the most pain.

It had left a permanent ugly scar on his heart. Even now there were still times when it hurt him.

And now, after all this time of trying to heal this wound, Michael was going to try and rip it open.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

He focused on the memory of when his family died.

The looks of fear in their eyes, the sneering face of Bastion, the guns going off, and their bodies dropping one by one.

And finally, the empty feeling. The numb sensation of his soul.

His body erupted in angel fire. He could feel the rage trying to pull him in. To bury him. But he focused on what he had.

The people who loved him.

Warren. The Champions. Anna.

They anchored him, kept him from being lost in the rage.

When the flames died down Michael had once more assumed his beast form.

He examined his hands. They were still human-like though now they were covered in white fur. He flexed his fingers and watched as claws sprouted out.

He felt something moving behind him and looked to see his tail.

He could hear the thoughts of the others. They were afraid, anxious, waiting for him to lose control. Many of them were ready to attack on a moment's notice should he prove to have lost control.

"Michael!"

He looked down and saw that Angie had broken away from the others and she was walking up to him. He bent down to look at her. He pressed his nose against her and took a deep breath.

"Careful, Angie," Jacob said.

Michael opened his mouth, Angie gasped and the others were about to attack when Michael licked her from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head.

"Gross!" she yelled.

Michael smiled and laughter broke out amongst the X-Men.

"Michael Bronson, you are an ass!" she snarled at him.

"Nice one, dude!" Devin said.

Michael stood back up and returned to his human form. Angie walked up to him and smacked him upside his head.

"Ass!" she snarled again.

Michael chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

* * *

><p>"No more! Please no more!" Anna cried.<p>

Abreal had been mercilessly using his power to scan Anna's mind.

And he was none too gentle about it.

Anna felt like a large block of ice had formed in her mind.

Abreal stood up with a look of utter indifference to her and her suffering.

Anna glared at him a single tear fell down her face.

She had felt him in her mind, peeking at every single moment she had shared with Michael.

Every conversation, every intimate moment was his now.

And she hated him for having such knowledge.

"So Father has decided to make him take the trials? What a special day this is then."

He turned and walked back to the window.

"It is pointless. Even I know he will pass the trials. But Father loves tradition. No doubt it will make him feel like it is the old days again."

He brought his fist back and smashed the window.

"I am going to need to charge up."

He flew out the window and soared to the top of the Empire State Building. He hovered atop of it, looking down at the city around him.

"The time has come, humanity. Just like in Egypt all those centuries ago. Silence will fall."

He extended his hands and his dark mist leaked from his palms, wings, and mouth.

"Only, I won't just take the firstborn. I will take you all."

A dark cloud began to form in the sky. It would take a while for anyone to pay it any mind. But by the time they did notice the dark cloud forming it would be too late.

Death had come to New York.

* * *

><p>"Now for the next trial. The trial of Chokmah. The angel Raziel is the angel of secrets and mysteries. Thus the power of the sight is associated with this sphere. For to see the soul of a being you see all their secrets. This was a gift I never had myself. My wife though, possessed it, and with it she was able to see the heart of all things and her judgment was never questioned.<p>

"This power can be a burden though, for your eyes will burn with truth. And in a world where lies and deceit are worn like clothes, you may wish you could turn a blind eye to it all. Merely activate this power and read those around you. Tell us what you see," Adonai said.

Doing as he was told Michael activated his soul-sight.

The world around him became sharper and all those present became kaleidoscopes of colors.

Michael noticed that the colors of Adonai's servants were not as bright as the mutants. But Michael knew it was because they were human.

They did not have the power like the X-Men.

Of those present, Adonai, Bobby, Ororo, and Josh, had the brightest lights. Several other X-Men like Scott, Emma, Betsy, Noriko, and several others had stronger glows.

Michael focused on Adonai first.

"You are old, powerful. You act like a man in his prime but you feel old. Old and alone. You are filled with loss and regret. You are one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the world, yet you are also the most miserable," Michael said.

Adonai's face remained impassive but the flux of colors in his aura told Michael his words impacted him greatly.

"Me next! Me next!" Devin said jumping up and down excitedly.

"You are filled with passion and ambition. You dream of great things. Of being a great man. But you feel inadequate. You feel you are not good enough. That no matter how hard you try, it is not good enough."

He looked to Rickard. "You are a kind and gentle soul. Grief has scared you, but you are finally healing. You are in love and that love is cleansing you of your pain."

He looked to Jacob next. "You are strong and independent. You are proud and have a fervent sense of duty. There is great power in you but you have not fully tapped into it."

Before Jacob could ask what he meant, Michael turned to Emma.

"You too are proud. Though you are also vain you try and hide your true feelings behind a cold mask. You care more than you like to admit because you have been hurt by those who were supposed to love you."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bronson, but I would appreciate it if you not air my feelings out in the open," Emma said coldly.

"What's wrong, Emma? Not so much fun having someone air your feelings out in the open?" Kitty asked.

It was common knowledge that Kitty and Emma were like oil and water. They did not mix. The first time Kitty met Emma was when she had been a teenage girl having just discovered her power. Emma had still been the White Queen of the Hellfire Club and had kidnapped her and put her and some of the X-Men in a cage.

Emma may have left her old life behind but Kitty, to this day, had not forgiven nor forgotten what had happened all those years ago.

She never missed a chance to jab at Emma. And her feelings for Emma only soured after what happened between her, Scott, and Jean.

Michael looked to Logan. "There is a darkness in you. You may have forgotten your past but it still haunts you. I sense evil in you. You have committed many terrible deeds and it has marked you. But I sense a nobility in you. A struggle between man and beast, light and dark. So far the good is winning, by inches."

"Alright, enough with the inner reflection crap. Let's move on," Adonai said.

Michael turned off his soul-sight power and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry; I didn't mean to say all that!" Michael said to everyone.

"It's one of the drawbacks of using soul-sight. You can't help but speak the truth of what you see," Adonai explained.

He waved his hand and one of his servants stepped forward.

"You have passed that trial and now it is time for the trial of Chesed. Zadkiel, the angel of mercy, is in charge of this sphere. As you know, one of my many gifts is what is commonly referred to as psychometry; the power to learn information about a person or object just by touching it."

"So all I have to do is touch someone and see if I can learn something about them?" Michael asked.

"Yes, and I have the motivation for you to pass the test."

He opened the wooden box his servant was carrying and saw dozens of golden rings. All exactly alike.

"Look familiar?" he asked tossing one to Michael.

"Yeah...it kind of looks like my mother's wedding ring," Michael said.

Michael had inherited his parents' wedding rings when they died. They were back in his room in New York.

"One of them is. I had exact replicas made."

Michael looked at Adonai. His mouth fell open a little.

"Wait, what?"

Adonai grabbed the box and dumped all the rings out.

"One of these rings is your mother's. If you pass the test you will get the ring back. If not... well, at least you will have a bunch of spares, right?"

"Dick move," Wayne said.

"How dare you! You had no right to violate my parents' personal belongings!" Michael snarled.

"Bitch later, you're taking a test, kid," Adonai said.

As tempted as Michael was to punch him again he quickly walked to the pile and began to sift through the rings.

He didn't want some replica. He wanted the real thing. The same ring his mother wore for twenty years. The same ring Michael intended to give to his future wife.

Michael tried touching the rings, waiting for a vision or some intuition to tell him which one was the real one.

But there was nothing.

"Come on!" Michael hissed.

"You're trying too hard, kid. Don't look with your eyes. Look with your mind," Adonai said.

Michael glared at him. As much as he hated Adonai right now, he decided to heed his advice.

_-Michael?-_

_-Franziska?-_

_-Listen, Jericho wanted me to connect you to him. He wants to speak to you.-_

A second later his cousin's voice sounded in his head.

_-Hello? Is this thing on?-_

_-Jericho?-_

_-Listen, I know how you can find the ring.-_

_-Isn't this cheating?-_

_-Man, screw this Adonai guy. He's a prick; first he messes with my dad's mind for all these years, and now he messes with your mom's wedding ring? Listen. You don't have psychometry. But you do have a psychic gift that can find the ring. I don't know what it is called but it's similar to telepathy. You can scent a person's mind. Or rather, their essence. I have read about mutants who have gifts similar like this during my lessons with Tessa. Apparently all living beings leave a psychic scent created by their mental energies. It lasts a lot longer than a bodily scent, years even, and you can use it to find a person anywhere more or less.-_

_-What do I do?-_

_-I don't know. I know what you do, not how you do it. Try...try thinking about your mom. That's the best I can give you.-_

_-Thanks, Jericho.-_

_-No problem, family sticks together. The sooner we finish these trials the sooner we can kick his ass of the island.- _

Michael focused on the memories of his mom.

He blocked out the noise of the thoughts of everyone else and focused on the rings.

Jericho said this tracking power was similar to telepathy. So he tried focusing his mind on the pile of rings.

To his surprise, he sensed something.

He opened his eyes and began to sift through the rings. He picked up a ring that felt older. No. It wasn't the ring itself that felt old. It was the sense of a presence it had. Something had left a strong imprint on this ring.

He sensed gentleness, love, fear, anxiety. Those emotions had been the dominant emotions his mother had felt for so much of her life. The other rings did not have such feelings.

This was the one.

Michael stood up and extended his hand.

Adonai touched it with his finger. His lips curved up in a smile.

"Pass. You don't have psychometry. But you do have soul-tracking. Just like _she _did."

Michael looked at him in surprise.

"Don't try and fool me kid, I heard your little conversation with your cousin," Adonai said. He tapped his temple. "Telepath too, remember."

"But I don't have psychometry, doesn't that mean I fail?"

"I told you kid, the trials were designed to test the Cheyarafim who had powers similar to my wife and me. She and I had a few powers similar to one another. But we also possessed powers the other didn't. Each trial was designed to test to see if you had a power we both had or a power only one had. I had you do the Chokmah trial because I already knew you would pass it."

"But what about the other trials?" Michael asked.

"I had you do the ones I knew you would pass first. But now we are doing the trials for abilities I need to know you have."

"Hello, power reader right here! I can tell you what he can do!" Jericho yelled waving his hand.

Adonai ignored him.

"Now we move on to Keter. Governed by Metatron, who was once a mortal man name Enoch. A pious man who was chosen by God to become the scribe Metatron. Leaving behind this mortal world and ascending to high heaven. Just as he transcended this mortal plane, so too must you. The power of spirit-walking, soul traveling, or as it is commonly known, astral projection. A power that allows one to escape their mortal coil and travel the worlds of spirits, to enter realities beyond the reach of those who are made of flesh."

"And how do I do that?"

Adonai sighed. "How do I do this? How do I do that? Can't you just try it instead of asking me?"

"Well, you are supposed to be my teacher and teachers do advise," Michael said.

"Then here is my advice. Just do it already," Adonai snapped.

_Thou shall not kill, thou shall not kill, thou shall not kill. _Michael repeated this over and over in his head.

"If I may offer some advice, I believe it could help speed things along," Emma said.

"Be my guest," Adonai said.

She walked over to Michael. "Telepaths of a certain caliber are able to project their astral forms. After all, what is the astral body but the spiritual manifestation of one's mind?"

Michael took in her words, trying to understand her meaning. Emma had taught many of the psychic classes, like mental defense, which taught the students how to help shield their minds from most mental scans and attacks. Psychic economics was a class that studied and researched all forms of psychic phenomena.

Michael had taken that class after Xavier had put the mental blocks in his mind. Even though his power was blocked, he wanted to study anything about telepathy to prepare for the day when the blocks came off.

Needless to say, it was not an easy class and Michael struggled just to maintain an average grade.

"So I should try and project my mind?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's almost like falling asleep. But make sure you-"

Michael fell to the ground, unconscious.

"I was going to say make sure you are in a comfortable position first, but never mind," Emma said.

* * *

><p>Michael had never astral projected before.<p>

It was a unique experience. Odd. Definitely odd. He felt he had a presence, but he could not feel. At least not in the way you felt with your body.

Imagine your thoughts and ideas released from your head. Imagine you could still exist without a physical form.

That is what it feels like to be disembodied.

So once again, unique, but odd.

What's more, Michael was no longer bound by the laws of physics.

If he wanted to be somewhere, all he had to do was think it.

One moment he was on the beach on Utopia, the next he was in his family's home. It was still empty. It had belonged to Michael's grandfather. Michael inherited it when his family died. He had not been here since the morning they left for church.

Michael couldn't stand being in a place that was once filled with life and laughter, so he thought of the Ark.

Suddenly he was in the control room.

"Alert. Astral presence detected. Preparing psionic defenses!" Eve's voice said.

Not wanting to find out what these defenses were, Michael decided to check on Anna.

He expected her to be in her room, or maybe out for a walk. But instead he found her tied up in a dark room.

She looked physically okay, but she was crying. She looked terribly stressed out. Afraid.

Michael looked around. There was a broken window and he floated outside to see where she was. He soon realized she was being held at the top of the Empire State Building.

Dark clouds were forming; Michael knew they were not natural. They were black as ink and moved too quickly.

There was something sinister about them, something that made you want to hide.

Michael thought there was something familiar about them. It was only when he looked up to the top of the building that he saw Abreal.

Realizing with a burst of horror that the darkness spreading in the skies was his death mist, it was obvious what he was planning to do.

"Let silence fall!" Abreal said, his voice almost a whisper.

Tendrils of mist began to creep from the sky, heading for the streets below.

It would seem Abreal was once more playing his hand at genocide.

Willing himself back to his body Michael felt like he was waking up from a bad dream.

He took a deep gasp of air and stood up.

"Anna! Abreal...he, he has her!"

"Whoa, easy Michael," Warren said helping Michael stay on his feet.

"You don't understand. I saw him! He is going to kill all of them!" Michael yelled.

The Champions quickly surrounded Michael.

"Where is he, Michael?" Rickard asked.

Michael pulled out his communicator for the Ark.

"Eve, send me to the Empire State Building, now!" Michael yelled.

Michael vanished in a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked.

"I think we need to have a talk with the Champions," Emma said having picked up their thoughts.

"Busted," Wayne said.

* * *

><p>All throughout Manhattan the sounds of screams could be heard.<p>

People began to notice the strange clouds forming in the sky. They did not know why, but everyone from the children in the parks, to the stray animals in the alleys, all felt the same thing as they looked into the inky blackness.

Fear.

It was not until the darkness began to bleed down onto the streets below that panic began to ensue.

The mist spread out through the streets, creeping tendrils like bug antenna that seemed to be seeking something.

Every time something living, be it man or beast, touched the mist it soon died. It did not take long for the people to figure this out and so they ran for their lives.

The mist moved slowly. The further he stretched it out the more difficult it became for Abreal to direct its flow and speed. But it did not matter how fast the humans ran, soon his mist would cover the whole city.

He could feel them die, feel their life flow into his mist and into his body, strengthening him, making him stronger.

He felt no pity, he felt no remorse.

This was his gift to them. This was a kindness.

Life was nothing but a joke, and a poor one at that. A hell of its own. They would be happier in the next life. Free from pain and corruption.

And once he finished with the city, he would finish the young woman and leave her for Michael.

The sight of his beloved, dead, would surely send him into a rage and make it easier for Abreal to finish him off.

There was a flash of light and something slammed into Abreal.

"You bastard!" Michael roared.

With his concentration broken the mist began to dissipate.

The two of them landed on the streets below. Some of the people had taken refuge in the buildings, and they watched as the two mutants hit the ground and formed a crater.

Michael began to pound away at Abreal; he could feel bones breaking as he pummeled Abreal's face.

"All these people! Anna! You would kill them all!"

Michael brought back his fist, intent on punching Abreal's face to a pulp like a ripe melon, but he vanished in a puff of smoke.

He reappeared on the edge of the crater, his face severely swollen and misshapen. But thanks to all the life-force he had absorbed, his face soon began to heal.

"Yes, because I am merciful."

"Bullshit!"

Michael flew at Abreal and slammed into him again.

With his telepathy freed from the mental blocks, Michael could hear and feel the thoughts and emotions of the people.

He could feel their fear and pain.

Their minds screamed at him; he could see their memories, saw through their eyes as the mist killed without pity or discretion.

There was a man thinking of his lost wife. He was holding her, weeping over her body. They were celebrating their anniversary. They planned to go out to their favorite club then return home, and if lucky, conceive the child they had talked of having. They had been on their way to the club when the mist descended.

A child was standing over his parents dead bodies; he was faster than they were, they screamed for him to run. He had watched them fall into the mist and when it dissipated he went to find them. Now he was laying down between them convinced they were just sleeping, refusing to believe they would never wake up.

A mother held the still-warm body of her young daughter. She had been on her way to her sister's house where she would drop off her daughter before she went to work. She was thinking off how she should have carried her, not dragged her as they ran. If she had carried her then she would not have been touched by the mist. She would still be alive.

All these and more sounded in Michael's head. All this pain and fear was a chorus in his mind.

It fueled his anger; he could feel his power responding to his rage. He knew he had to be careful, he could not risk transforming here of all places.

He didn't need to turn into a beast to finish Abreal off.

With all his powers unlocked now he had plenty of ways to kill Abreal.

And if the bastard loved death so much, Michael would gladly let him have it.

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter Abreal vs. Michael. Who will will? And Abreal's past is revealed. Is he really a monster? Or a victim? Please review.**


	36. Chapter 36

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 36

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta lisa and all the readers. Who is excited for the new X-Men movie?**

**Last chapter Michael's trials were interrupted by Abreal, now the two clash once more and Abreal's history is revealed.**

"You gave an ultra advanced base made from stolen alien technology to a group of teens!" Warren yelled.

"It wasn't stolen. It was mere leftovers from when the earth was invaded numerous times by several species. I mean didn't you people help defend the earth from a kree or skrull invasion? Hell, didn't the shi'ar give you some of their technology for your danger room?" Adonai asked.

"You gave it to children! What is wrong with you?!" Betsy shouted.

"It's been over a month and they haven't screwed anything up. Seriously, I will never understand this modern age and its view on age. I knew how to use a sword when I was five, had my first woman by ten, and became a king at twenty."

"This isn't the dark ages. Once again you prove that despite your age and power, you have the mentality of an impudent child!" Emma snarled at him.

Scott was speaking with the Champions.

"I am severely disappointed in all of you. Especially you, Rickard. You are the eldest member of your team. How could you have let this happen?" Scott asked.

"Scott, when we joined, the X-Men were no longer together. You got the team back together just after we decided to be our own team."

"Then you should have relinquished control. I should have realized it was you bunch back in Devil's Keyhole. I assume it was also you who sent us that info about this Abreal?" Scott asked.

They all nodded.

"This guy is crazy, Scott. I know you have experience with crazy but all this guy wants to do is kill. Humans. Mutants. If it is alive he wants it to die. Men, women, children, it doesn't matter to him. He thinks life is a joke and he is being merciful in committing genocide. That's all he wants to do, wipe out all life. He creates a black mist that sucks the life right out of you," Rickard said.

"And it hurts like hell," Wayne muttered, remembering the time the stuff touched him.

"He can also use the mist to use dead bodies like zombies. He is scary as hell!" Devin said.

"We fought him in Devil's Keyhole. He sacrificed hundreds of people just to summon some demon monster. There is nothing he won't do. He's the one who wiped out the Cheyarafim, his own people," Jacob said.

"Obviously he didn't do a good job," Logan said looking at Franziska.

Hank walked over to them.

"There are news reports of a large dark cloud appearing over Manhattan. Michael is fighting a black-winged mutant."

"That's Abreal," Angie said.

"We need to get over there and help Michael," Rickard said.

"No. None of you can withstand Abreal's mist. Only those with the angel fire are immune to it. It's time I made my son into what he is. It is only right that I be the one to finish him off," Adonai said.

He vanished then.

"Anybody else get the feeling shit is about to hit the fan?" Wayne asked.

* * *

><p>"Die, damn you!" Michael screamed.<p>

"Not until my work is done!" Abreal roared.

They fought with their weapons - Michael with his spear and Abreal with his sword.

"Work? You call this work? All this pain!"

"Had you let me finish there would be no one to feel pain!" Abreal said.

"You're insane!"

"I am what life made of me!"

* * *

><p><em>"Again."<em>

_I raised my sword and deflected the first blow._

_I dodged the second attacker and kneed the third in the gut._

_I was so tired. Sweat fell from my face. I have been training for hours._

_Father did not relent. He never did._

_He'll train me well into the night. Until I am so tired I won't be able to pick up my weapon._

_I doubled back as a fist it me in the face. I felt my nose break and I fell on my back._

_"Stand up, boy. Fight like a man!" Father barked._

_I slowly stood up._

_"Father, please let me have a break. I need to eat. I need to rest. I must regain my strength," I pleaded._

_"You want rest? You want food? Then take the life from these three."_

_The solders looked at Father in fear. They knew what I could do. Everyone knew._

_"But...but...they're Cheyarafim."_

_"They are deserters. They fled from battle like cowards while their brothers gave their lives for the cause."_

_"But...but...they're Cheyarafim," I repeated._

_I had never used my power on my own people. To heal them by sharing with the life-force I took from enemies, yes, but never to kill them._

_"Do as I say, boy!" Father snapped. _

_"Lord, please, have mercy!" one of them said._

_"If you want to live you're going to have to kill him first," Father said._

_"Get him!" one of them yelled._

_They all rushed at me, I knew they would see me dead. So I summoned mist, and the second it touched them I felt their life drain and enter me._

_I felt regenerated. Less tired. As if I had taken a long nap and rested myself. My nose fixed itself._

_Within seconds they fell to the floor. Dead._

_Father walked over to me, glancing at them as he stepped around their corpses._

_"How do you feel?" he asked._

_"Good," I answered._

_"I mean, how do you feel?" he repeated._

_"I...I feel...I do not like killing my own people," I said._

_"That is good. We should not enjoy killing our own kin. But sadly these things cannot be avoided. Sometimes the gardener must pluck what is rotten from his garden to keep it perfect. They were cowards. At least we allowed their deaths to serve a purpose. Tell me, boy. Do they...taste different from those heathens?"_

_I shook my head. "Life is life."_

_"Does it feel good? Draining them?"_

_I nodded._

_"Good. Focus on that feeling. You are a warrior. Enjoy the blood lust. Let it drive you. And one more thing."_

_He brought his hand up and slapped me in the face, breaking my nose again._

_"Next time I tell you to do something I expect you to do it."_

_"Yes, Father," I said bowing my head, my nose already began to fix itself._

_He turned back and ordered more fighters to be brought in._

_"Since you are filled with their lives you can continue training."_

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Michael asked.<p>

Abreal elbowed Michael in the face.

"Why are you distracted, little king?" Abreal asked.

Michael swiped at him with his spear, Abreal easily dodged it. Despite his size he was surprisingly agile.

Michael realized he had seen a memory of Abreal's. Thanks to his telepathy, Abreal's mind was as open to him as anyone else.

"I don't get it. You used to have more respect for life then this! I saw it!" Michael said.

"Like I said, life happened," Abreal said.

He charged at Michael swinging down his sword. Michael blocked it and they continued to fight.

"Father trained me to be a killer; my brothers betrayed me and left me to die! All because I refused to allow them to disobey Father."

* * *

><p><em>The council had gathered for a meeting.<em>

_I was not one of them, but I was still a member of the royal guard._

_Those were chosen by Father for their skill and power to serve directly under him._

_We answer only to the king and when we speak it is with his authority._

_But Father is not here anymore._

_The bastard Neyaphem King Azazel cast a dark spell on him that placed him in a thousand-year slumber._

_That was several years ago. _

_Despite losing him we continued the war. We used our own magic to banish Azazel and man of his people to a hell dimension._

_The remnants we hunted down and wiped out._

_The war was over, we won._

_But the war had severely weakened us. We lost many of our kin. Our numbers were gravely__depleted. Our resources were spent. And we had almost no treasure left._

_The council was to discuss what was to be done about the kingdom's situation. Thetatron was present, writing down everything that was spoken for the records._

_"The Holy Father will not wake for several more centuries. When he awakens he must see that not only are we victorious over the Neyaphem scum, but that we have once again thrived."_

_Shem was Father's heir and now that he was slumbering Shem was the acting king._

_"The war was long and we lost many. But still we stand, but barely. We must regain our strength. We are weak enough where those we once saw as insignificant could pose a threat to us. We have earned our victory, but we are left severely weakened. We must figure out how to quickly regain our strength. Suggestions?"_

_"I say we use the humans. Many of them think we are angels. I say we use that. Make them worship us and surrender their riches to us," one of the councilmen said._

_"I agree. It would be easy to infiltrate the Vatican. With our powers it would be easy to perform the miracles they so desperately need," another said._

_"We could also use this as a way to take control of the humans. It may take a few generations, but once they grow dependent on us the humans will gladly welcome us as their lords and masters."_

_They all nodded in agreement._

_"No," I said._

_The room went silent. They all turned to look at me with looks of surprise. And of course indignation._

_I was just a guard; I had no right to speak on these matters._

_"We will not interfere with the humans," I said._

_"And what right do you have to make such a command?" Shem asked. "Last time I checked, I was king."_

_"Acting king. Until he ceases to live, the Holy Father Yahweh is king. And it is with his authority I speak."_

_"What are you talking about? Speak sense or speak not at all!" one of them snapped._

_"Holy Mother Asherah never wanted us to interfere with humanity. She feared that we would see ourselves as gods and try and control the humans. Pride is the deadliest sin; she feared what such hubris would do to us. Father honored this wish even with her passing."_

_"Bless the Holy Mother, may she rest in peace. But we do not have the luxury to let such a useful resource pass us by. Assuming we do not get involved in another war, it would take decades to reclaim our forgoer glory before the war. But with the humans we could do it in no time at all."_

_"This is a mandate from the Holy Ones. It's a commandment that must never be broken."_

_"So what, sometimes we must break the rules to-"_

_I raised my hand. "No one breaks the rules."_

_My mist shot out and hit the speaker. He let out a shout of horror that quickly ended. He was dead when he fell forward on the table. _

_The room was filled with horrified shouts, and soon several spears were pointed at my face._

_"Have you gone mad!" Shem yelled._

_"I am obeying my king," I said calmly._

_"I am your king!" Shem roared._

_"No, as I said, you are only acting king. Should Father die before he awakes, then you will be king. Until then I will enforce the laws. And I will kill anyone who dares try to break them." _

_I leveled Shem with an icy glare. "Even if it is you, Shem."_

_I turned to look at the rest of the council._

_"That goes for the rest of you too. Leave the humans alone."_

* * *

><p>"I can feel you poking around, Michael," Abreal said.<p>

"My name is Seraph to you!" Michael snarled.

"Doesn't matter, you're still going to die!"

Michael began to glow and before he could blast Abreal, he vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"Stand still and fight, damn you!" Michael yelled.

Abreal reappeared on top of a bus.

"So, did you pass all the trials? Are you the heir to a dead people now? How does that feel?"

"Not as good as it is going to feel when I shove this spear into the spot in your chest where your heart should be!" Michael snarled.

"I had a heart once. But it was stolen from me a long time ago."

* * *

><p><em>"Mommy, I'm scared!" I said.<em>

_"Shh, everything will be okay, Abreal," Mother cooed soothingly to me._

_She turned to one of the warriors._

_"How in the hells did they get past the barrier?"_

_"Unknown, Holy Mother. Reports are coming in that Apollyon is the one leading the charge!"_

_"Apollyon? That pit spawn?" _

_"We need to get you and the little prince to safety."_

_"What about the people? Are they being led to safety?" she asked._

_"Yes, we have teams out looking for any survivors. We are keeping the Neyaphem at bay, but it is only a matter of time before they break through our defenses. We must get you to safety!"_

_"I should be out there helping my people!"_

_"Please don't go ma ma; I don't want you to go!" I said._

_She picked me up in her arms._

_"Let's go," she said to the guard._

_We walked down the hall. I was so afraid; one moment we were in the gardens playing, and the next there was screaming and war cries._

_"Don't be afraid, little one. Your father is on his way, and when he gets here he will turn them all to ash," she said._

_"Daddy is strong!" I said._

_"The strongest in all the world. Remember what I told you?"_

_"That he flies through the heavens faster than light, that he can break the foundations of the earth and no one can beat him?"_

_I didn't really know my father. I had only seen him a few times. Mother said the war took up much of his time but he did love me._

_He just had to win the war so we could all be safe._

_Just then there was an explosion above us. I screamed and held onto her tightly._

_There were the sounds of war cries from above._

_"Protect the Holy Mother!"_

_I could hear the sounds of metal striking metal._

_The Neyaphem had found us. I had never seen them in the flesh. I had heard stories and seen pictures. They were even scarier in real life than on paper._

_The ground shook as if something large had fallen to the earth._

_"Kill them all!" A voice roared._

_"Apollyon!" mother hissed._

_He was monstrous. He towered over everyone, even his own warriors. His skin was scarlet, a pair of horns grew from his head, his hair was black and curly, and fell past his shoulders. His nail was black claws and a pair of bat-like wings grew from his back. His tail moved back and forth like a serpent, and the tip looked like the end of a spear._

_There were tattoos on his body. They glowed with a yellow light and looked like cracks in glass. His eyes burned with the same yellow light as his marks._

_I clutched Mother, a pitiful whimper escaped my lips._

_The beast smiled and I saw his teeth were all pointy._

_"If it isn't the whore of Yahweh. I have been looking for you!" he thundered._

_"And you found me. Much to you misfortune. How dare you attack my city!" Mother shouted._

_"Oh, but imagine how your king will feel when he returns and finds his precious city reduced to rubble!"_

_"How did you get in?" she asked._

_"Did you think we would never find a way in? You forget we have magic of our own!"_

_He raised his weapon. It was a black khopesh with a silver edge. Sigils were carved on the blade._

_"Today you die, woman; the city and its queen will fall by my hand!"_

_Mother sat me on the ground. "Hide, Abreal!"_

_I quickly hid behind the nearest pillar. Fear filled me. I prayed Father would return soon._

_Mother summoned her sword. She glared at Apollyon, and her eyes glowed with light._

_"The day may come when I fall, monster, but it will not be by your hand. I will send your head to Azazel in a box!"_

_Apollyon charged at her, raising his khopesh. She summoned her sword and just as he brought his sword down she vanished in a flash of light._

_A streak of white light flew by him. He let out a cry as a deep laceration appeared on his side._

_There were several more streaks, and soon the floor was wet with his blood. _

_"Hold still, Cheyarafim bitch!" he roared._

_She grinned. "I much prefer cutting you to pieces!" _

_"At least you are putting up a better fight then your warriors," he said with a sick smirk. _

_The Cheyarafim who had been fighting were all dead now. They had not been able to withstand their sheer numbers. _

_Mother realized this. Her lips formed into a snarl and she got this dark look in her eyes. For the first time in my life, I felt fear of her._

_The rage in her eyes was scary._

_"Damn you all to hell!" she yelled._

_She charged at the warriors._

_I let out a gasp. Surely she did not mean to fight them all by herself?_

_I should not have doubted her._

_They say Father has only one equal, and that's Mother._

_At first it seemed she was trying to fight them all, using her power to glide on the floor, faster than the eye could follow._

_But I soon realized she was forcing them to form a single group. Whenever one tried to break away she quickly appeared to slash at them with her sword._

_Once they were all grouped together she slammed her sword point first into the ground._

_There was an explosion of light and a pillar of fire shot forward, engulfing the Neyaphem._

_When the holy fire died down nothing remained of our attackers. _

_Mother turned to face Apollyon._

_"You're next, beast. No more playing around. You come into my home and shed the blood of my people, my children! I will kill you this day!"_

_She made several slashing motions with her sword and ivory crescent blades shot forward._

_Apllyon managed to block them all with the kopesh._

_It seemed to glow with a dark light and I knew this blade was not normal. Even steel could not resist the holy flame._

_"See this? This was forged in the lowest level of hell! A place so dark it knows no fire, nor warmth. Your holy flame cannot burn it!" Apollyn proclaimed._

_Mother charged her sword. She charged at him and they battled with their swords._

_"You fight well, woman! Glad to see not all of your kind are a bunch of weaklings!" Apollyn sneered._

_"Too bad your comrades couldn't say the same thing before I roasted them like the pigs they were!" she spat._

_"That gives me an idea!" he said with a terrible smile._

_His tail shot forward. For a moment I thought it was going to impale Mother._

_Instead it was heading right for me._

_I closed my eyes and screamed._

_There was a terrible shriek, too high-pitched to be mine._

_Something warm and wet hit my face._

_I did not feel any pain, but I heard a strange sound._

_I opened my eyes and saw Mother, she must have used her power to get to me before the monsters tail did._

_His stinger was sticking out of her chest. The strange sound was coming from the stinger. Mother's blood was burning it. Cheyarafim blood burns Neyaphem._

_Her sword fell from her grip and landed on the ground with a clang._

_She was lifted off her feet, whimpering in pain._

_The monster began to chuckle._

_"A mother's love. It makes a woman act irrationally. You were so desperate to save your brat, you didn't even bother thinking about merely deflecting my stinger or cutting off my tail. Foolish bitch."_

_He brought Mother close to his face._

_"Now we just have to see what kills you first - the blood loss or my venom."_

_There was a scream; I would realize later it was me. I can't really remember what happened next, it was all a blur._

_I just remember a red haze filling the edge of my vision and a terrible burning in my chest._

_I grabbed Mother's sword and charged forward._

_"Oh look, little boy wants to save his mommy. What do you think you're going to do, you little-"_

_I plunged the sword at the point between his groin and his belly._

_He let out a cry of pain and dropped Mother and stumbled back._

_Mother fell to the floor, blood was running down the corner of her mouth._

_"Mommy!"_

_I sat next to her._

_"Come on Mommy, we have to go!" I said urgently._

_"Abreal...run...find your...father...he'll keep you...safe."She coughed, spitting up more blood._

_"No Mommy, I won't leave you. Get up!" I said._

_She just smiled._

_"My little boy...my little..."_

_She took one last shuddering breath and closed her eyes._

_"Mommy?"_

_I shook her a little and her head rolled to the side. _

_A new emotion swept over me, washing away the rage which had burned in me._

_Sorrow._

_I began to cry. Never in my life had I wept so hard, nor would I ever weep so fiercely again. My whole life she was there, every second of every day._

_Now she was gone, and even at such a young age I knew the finality of death._

_"Damned brat, stop that screaming!"_

_Apollyon pulled Mother's blade out and let it fall to the floor._

_"I'll send you off to join your mother in the afterlife. Then I'll mount your heads on a pike and leave them in the throne room for your father!"_

_I stood up and glared at him._

_"You leave her alone!"_

_He let out a chuckle._

_"Stupid brat. The bitch is already dead."_

_"Don't call her bitch, you ugly pig fuck!" _

_He roared with laughter._

_"Little boy finally found his courage. You're a tough brat. Now let's get on with this. Lord Azazel will reward me greatly for killing her."_

_Apollyon began to walk over to me._

_I was afraid, but I refused to let him desecrate Mother's body._

_He stopped ten feet from me, a frown on his ugly face._

_"What in the hells are you doing?"_

_I looked at my hands. There was a dark mist seeping from my skin like smoke rising from a flame._

_"I don't know what power you possess boy, but if summoning smoke is the best you got, then I'll do Yahweh a favor by killing you!"_

_I raised my hand up._

_"Be gone, demon!"_

_The smoke suddenly shot forward. Apollyon let out a yell and swiped at it with his sword._

_But the second it touched him he let out a cry. The second the dark mist touched him I felt something flow into me. Some invisible force filled me up, made me feel stronger._

_Apollyon raised his sword but he lost his grip and it fell to the ground._

_He fell back and was still._

_The mist returned into me. I stared at my hands in wonder. I killed him? I took a life?_

_I should be happy, I avenged her death; I killed her killer._

_So why do I feel so terrible?_

_I laid down next to mother, tucking myself under her arm._

_"Mommy, please come back," I whimpered._

_The sun finally set, casting the world in darkness._

_I tried to pretend it was just like any other night. Like I was getting ready for bed, sleeping with Mother in her bed. We would wake in the morning and everything would be okay._

_The one good thing about being a child is you can almost imagine anything._

* * *

><p>"Stay out of my head!" Abreal yelled.<p>

He swiped at Michael with his sword and Michael jumped back.

"Sorry, still new to this telepathy thing," Michael said. "But it seems like your mind is screaming at me."

"My mind is a cave filled with darkness and cold. You'll find nothing but death there."

"Death this, death that. You're so fond of death? Then die!"

Michael threw a ball of angel fire at Abreal, but he vanished and reappeared behind Michael. He brought his sword down but Michael sensed him and dodged the attack.

"Not until my work is completed. Until every life on this world is wiped out!"

"You have no right to do that! Just because your life is so miserable doesn't mean you have the right to decide who gets to live and die!" Michael yelled.

"I do not decide who lives, only who dies."

Three police cars zoomed down the road and stopped several feet from the two of them.

Six policemen got out, aiming their guns at the pair.

"Get on the ground!"

"Drop your weapons!"

"Put your hands on your head!"

They ordered them, all of them shouting at the same time.

"Get out of here!" Michael yelled at them.

"Stop or we'll fire!" one of them said.

Abreal raised his hand and his mist shot forward.

Michael let out a shout as the policemen fell to the ground.

"Damn you!" Michael yelled.

"They should know better than to get between two fighting monsters. But they can be useful."

Just then a gun went off and Michael felt the bullet hit his armor. He turned to see the policemen were still standing, aiming their guns at Michael.

He heard no thoughts coming from their minds. They were still dead, but Michael remembered Abreal could reanimate the dead as his puppets.

Just then he heard the mental screams of fear.

Images filled his head. All the people who died in Abreal's attack were getting up.

And they were attacking the people who loved them.

"Stop it!" Michael screamed at him.

"You can continue to fight me or you can try and save them, Michael. Fight me, and those people will die by the hands of their loved ones. Save them and I will get away, and I promise next time I attack a city, you won't be there to stop me."

"Actually, I have another option. I call for help." Michael activated the Champion's communicator. "Champions, I need some backup."

* * *

><p>Anna was trying to untie herself.<p>

He may be a genocidal nutbag, but Abreal is damn good at tying a person up.

Something came flying through the window and she let out a scream, fearing it was Abreal.

"Anna, it's me!"

"Wayne?" she asked.

"Hi," he said waving at her.

"Wow, Michael said you looked different," she said.

"You get used to it. It's great for scaring the crap out of people. Made my sister piss herself when I went home to visit."

He walked over to her and using his nails he cut her free.

"Is Michael okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is fighting Abreal. He called us for help. The sicko is using his power to control the bodies of the people he killed. The others are taking care of the zombies while Michael deals with him. Oh, and the X-Men know about us so we're going to be in a bit of trouble when we get back."

"I hope Michael kills that bastard! He deserves to die!" Anna spat.

"We'll take care of him, don't worry. Right now I need to get you someplace safe."

"And where am I supposed to be safe with someone like Abreal running around?"

Wayne was quiet for a few seconds. "Got any ideas?"

* * *

><p>Angie threw several zombies up in the air.<p>

She stopped spinning and landed on the ground.

"This is Devil's Keyhole all over again," she said as the zombies got back up.

Devin ran around them, punching them all.

He ran over to Angie.

"I got the civilians to safety," he said. "It wasn't easy. They think _they're..._still alive."

Angie winced. While she distracted Abreal's puppets, Devin had helped take the civilians to safety. Many of them didn't want to leave. They didn't think their loved ones were dead.

"Killing them was one thing. But bringing them back to kill the people they knew? How can someone be so cruel?" she asked.

"At least Michael stopped him before he could kill the whole city. Now we need to keep these things away from people," Devin said.

"I hope Michael turns that bastard to dust," Angie said.

"Me too," Devin said, his face hard as stone.

* * *

><p>Michael and Abreal continued to fight.<p>

Michael stabbed at Abreal with his spear, hitting him in the stomach, while Abreal hit him in the left shoulder with his sword.

Michael could feel the sword trying to leech away his life. Just as his spear channeled his angel fire, Abreal's sword channeled his death mist.

Most would be dead from a blow from it, but Michael was immune to its dark power, though the longer it was in him the weaker he felt.

They both backed away and Michael cried out as the sword was removed from his shoulder, though Abreal did not so much as flinch.

"You have a low pain threshold, boy," he said.

The wound to his gut healed and Michael's shoulder healed just as quickly.

"Shut up," Michael said.

"This is pointless, all you have to do is unleash your angel fire and incinerate me."

Michael would have loved to do as he suggested. But his eyes wandered to the sidelines where people could be seen hiding behind cars or peering out through windows.

Abreal noticed this.

"You fear hurting the humans?" He shook his head. "To think you will be Father's heir. He would never hesitate to end his enemy. He wasn't worried about casualties."

Michael snarled, "I'm not Adonai!"

"Obviously. I'd be dead by now."

"I may value life more than he does. But I have something neither he nor you have."

"And what's that?"

"Friends." Michael smirked.

Before he could ask what he meant, Abreal was telekinetically lifted into the air.

Franziska smiled at him. "Hallo, Arschloch," she greeted.

Before he could throw his mist at her the world around him turned silent. Then his whole body began to vibrate, and blood began to pour from his ear and eyes.

Franziska let him fall to the ground where he coughed up more blood.

"Nice work, Rickard," Franziska said.

Abreal stood up. "It's going to take more than that," he said spitting out more blood.

Just then a bus landed on top of him.

"That enough?!" Jacob yelled in the distance.

Death mist exploded out from the bus.

"Guess not!" Jacob said as he ran away.

Abreal flew out from the bus, his mist rolled off him in waves.

"Enough of this! I am going to suck the life from all of you and leave nothing but a withered husk!" he roared.

"That's what she said!" Devin said running into view.

Abreal raised his hand and shot a blast of death mist at him.

"Oh shit!" he said yelled running away.

Abreal flew higher and higher into the air. His death mist began to spread.

"I am going to kill every living thing in this city and there is not a damn thing any of you can do to stop me!"

The Champions all gathered around Michael. Wayne flew down, having left Anna on the roof of a building far away from the fighting.

"Alright guys, this will be the most difficult battle of our lives. But I know we can take him down."

They all shared a look with one another and nodded.

"Don't hesitate to take him down. But make sure his mist doesn't touch you. This guy is all alone, but I know if we work together we can bring him down once and for all!"

Just then Adonai appeared behind Abreal. He placed his hands on Abreal's head and shocked him with angel fire. White light shined from Abreal's eyes and sparks flew from his body.

When Adonai was done his whole body was smoking and he left him to fall to the ground.

"Well...that happened," Devin said.

"My middle name is Deus Ex Machina," Adonai said wiping his hands.

They all gathered around Abreal.

"Is he dead?" Angie asked sounding hopeful.

"No, I hear his heart is beating," Wayne said.

"We should finish him off. I am sure he is already healing," Rickard said.

Michael could hear Abreal's thoughts. He was having a hard time thinking, what with his brain mostly being like a fried potato right now.

But he was thinking that this was the moment he would die. He was sure the Champions would finish him off right then and there.

He was thinking about how all the major events happened in the dark.

The first was when his mother died.

The second was when his people tried to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>We tossed the bodies of the Neyaphem into the pit.<em>

_We had been hunting this group for weeks and finally found them._

_It was long work weeding out the remains of Azazel's empire. But by the time we finished, the earth would be purified of this filth._

_"That's all of them," I said._

_"You did good work, Abreal," Shem said walking up to me._

_"I do my duty," I said simply._

_"You have been a great help to our people. Without you none of this would be possible."_

_There was a flash of light and a sword made from angel fire buried itself in my chest._

_"But your services are no longer required." _

_He formed a dagger and cut off my arms and legs. The heat of the blade sealed my wounds preventing them from bleeding or healing._

_Keeping me up using the sword still stuck in my chest, he carried me over to the pit._

_"After your little outburst we had a secret meeting. It was decided that you are a little to loyal to Holy Father, and thus in order for us to thrive you must die."_

_None of the others tried to so much to raise a hand to help me. They merely watched._

_"You were a weapon, Abreal. A weapon forged by Yahweh for war. But the war is over and like all weapons you must be cast aside. Let's face it, a creature like you has no place in a peaceful world. All you bring is death. What future could you bring?"_

_"At least give me a quick death!" I gasped in pain._

_"Normally I would. But the thing is...I don't like you."_

_He threw me into the pit._

_As I fell into the darkness he fire blasted at the walls, sealing the pit._

_I don't know how long it took for my limbs to finally grow back._

_Between the burns on my stumps and the sword in my chest it took a lot to heal it all._

_But as soon as I felt my fingers I managed to pull the sword from my chest._

_My hand was burned from touching the blade but it would heal._

_I could not see in the dark, but I could use my death mist. I sent it out, searching for a way out. There were cracks but they were too small for me to go through._

_Normally it would be about a week for a person to die of starvation. But the life-force I absorbed would keep me alive, and prolong my suffering._

_And so I stayed in the pit, alone in the dark with nothing but the dead for company._

_I don't know how long I was in there, but eventually I was so crazed with hunger I resorted to eating the bodies of the Neyaphem. _

_I must have been in there for weeks because the bodies soon rotted and filled the pit with a horrific smell. _

_Alone in the dark, betrayed by my people who I protected for so long, starving and surrounded by death, I reflected on my life._

_I was happy once, wasn't I? So long ago._

_Was I not a loving son? Was I not a loyal soldier?_

_Was this how I would die? In a stinking pit?_

_Was there anyone in the city who would mourn me? How many knew this would happen?_

_Would Father ever know? Would he care?_

_He has never held me in his arms, never hugged me, never given me a pat on the back. But I have seen him do this with Shem, his precious heir._

_I obeyed his laws and I was the one punished for it. How was this right? How was this fair?_

_Eventually the delirium set in._

_I began to hallucinate._

_I saw the other Cheyarafim. I heard them whispering about me._

_"Good riddance, I say."_

_"He was always an odd one."_

_"We're better off, he was too unstable."_

_"Seeing Holy Mother die did something to him. He wasn't right in the head."_

_"He scared me."_

_I never had any friends, no comrades. People knew what I could do. They feared me for it. The first time Father used me in a battle I was twelve. _

_A large army of Neyaphem had gathered and he had me kill every last one of them. People hailed Father for the victory; they had questioned him in sending me in the field at such a young age. But we had won without raising so much as a finger._

_No one congratulated me, no one appreciated my work. In fact, seeing what I did terrified them. Made them fear me._

_Apollyn visited me._

_"Look at you, the slayer of Apollyn, the Cheyarafim of death, the last son of Yahweh and Asherah, alone and cast out by his people. What a joke! You should have been a Neyaphem, boy! We appreciate our people! You would have been like a king to us. Hell, Azazel would have shown you more love and affection then your father ever did."_

_Love? Affection? It had been so long since I had either. Since Mother died my whole life had been nothing but a pit of darkness and loneliness._

_"You shame me, boy." Father looked down at me with disappointment. "I trained you to be the most deadly weapon in the world and you allowed your own people to get the drop on you. Now you're stuck in this pit slowly going mad."_

_"Go away!" I hissed, clutching at my head._

_"Did you really think you would have a happy ending? Foolish boy."_

_"Shut up!" I yelled at him._

_Father was gone, replaced by Mother._

_She knelt down next to me, touching my face._

_"Oh my poor baby, look what has happened to you."_

_"Mother...I'm so sorry," I wept._

_"Sorry for what?" she asked._

_"That I didn't save you."_

_"Silly boy, you were a child."_

_"I killed him, I avenged you!"_

_"I know, and you were amazing."_

_"If only I knew...if only I was able to tap into my power sooner," I cried._

_"I would never have asked you to take a life at such a young age. Listen to me Abreal, you can't let it end like this. You have to escape."_

_"I can't, I tried looking but there is no other way out."_

_"You are death personified, Abreal. Nothing can stop death. Draining life, stealing memories, raising the dead, do you really think that is all you can do?"_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Focus, Abreal. Your story does not end here. Your father taught you to fight, to never give up, to keep going until you are dead. So fight, reach deep inside to that dark power inside you. You still have work to do."_

_"Work?"_

_"You are death, Abreal. Why do you think I wouldn't let our people conquer the humans? They think they could build some great empire. But they would be nothing more than benevolent tyrants. You must stop them. Stop all of them!"_

_"I will, I promise Mother."_

_"And you must stop your father. His arrogance and blood lust won't be stopped now that I am gone."_

_"Yes, I will kill him too!"_

_"That's my boy."_

_She kissed me on the head._

_I closed my eyes and focused._

_I concentrated harder and harder. With the last of my strength and will, I wished to leave this place, to ascend from this pit._

_My death mist began to surround my body. Then I felt like I was falling._

_There was a sudden burst of fresh air, free from the stink of decay._

_I landed on sand. I was in the desert. It was nighttime and the moon shined high._

_I stood up on shaky legs and looked around in amazement._

_"I'm alive...I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" I screamed._

"He's alive!" Angie screamed.

The Champions all stepped back as Abreal rose up. Only Michael and Adonai remained close to him.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "End it!"

* * *

><p>Neither one spoke.<p>

"What's wrong? Why won't you do it? Come on. We all know this has to happen."

He turned to look at Michael. His eyes still hadn't grown back yet but he seemed to know Michael was there.

"I am a murderer, Michael. I killed all those people in that town. I unleashed the Anaye, I killed all those people in this city and would have wiped out the population, including your precious Anna, had you not stopped me."

He then turned his gaze to Adonai.

"What about you, Father? I killed our people; I wiped our city off the face of the map. I would have killed you too had they not hidden you. Go on, finish me."

Neither Michael nor Adonai moved.

Michael could sense Abreal was starting to unwind.

He always possessed an icy calm aura and barely showed any emotions.

But now Michael could sense a mixture of emotions leaking from him. He activated his soul-sight and saw his aura was a mixture of colors showing resentment, bitterness, self-loathing, denial, rage. They were like some acid boiling inside of him.

"Well? Will no one do what needs to be done?"

He raised his hands and blew a stream of death mist at the two of them. It didn't affect them, they both knew he was trying to provoke them.

"Do something, damn you!"

Abreal's eyes landed on the Champions.

"What about you? Surely one of you can do what these two will not!"

"Leave them out of this, Abreal," Michael said.

"Oh, now you speak!" he spat.

"Be thankful he hasn't killed you yet, boy," Adonai said.

"Stay out of this, you old fool!" Abreal yelled. He took a step towards his father. "All those years I obeyed every order. I served you even when you were asleep; while the others were more than willing to break your laws, only I kept them in check and what did I get? Tossed into a damn pit to die a slow agonizing death!"

Abreal pulled at his hair.

"This is all your fault! You think you are so damned perfect! I never wanted to be this! I hated my power! I hated killing!"

The memories were flowing from him now like a torrent.

Adonai forcing him to practice using his power. Months after Asherah's death Adonai forced Abreal to use his power. At first Abreal could not, he had been filled with fear and rage the first time, and it was not a monster he practiced on, it was animals.

When Abreal refused, Adonai would punish him. He would be sent to his room for a day and night, all alone in the dark with no food.

If he cried as he drained the life from them he was punished.

If he showed remorse he was punished.

If he hesitated he was punished.

If he questioned an order he was punished.

If he showed doubt he was punished.

If he acted anything remotely human he was punished.

Abreal had the power of death, but once he had been full of life. He had inherited more than his mother's beautiful eyes. He had her heart.

But seeing her die, and his own father beating the humanity out of him, twisted him into this dark creature.

Michael saw all of this, thanks to his soul-sight and his telepathy.

All the centuries of betrayal and resentment were breaking through the icy calm.

"But you had to push me! You had to make me into a weapon! You had to have your revenge! 'Avenge your mother, boy! It is too bad you could not have saved her. Maybe if you had been braver she would have lived.' Remember those words, Father? Remember how you used to hammer them into my head EVERY DAMN DAY!"

"I did what I had to do for our people," Adonai said.

"Bullshit! You wanted revenge! You didn't care what it did to me! I was just a pawn to you! Well let me ask you Father, where were you when we needed you? Why weren't you there to protect her? Why were you so stupid enough to let Azazel curse you?"

Abreal summoned his sword.

"All I ever wanted was to make you proud. All I ever wanted was to be the son you wanted me to be! But you didn't want a son; you already had hundreds of them before. You wanted a weapon, and that is what you made me! A weapon to kill and kill and kill until nothing was left to kill!"

He raised his sword.

"Now it ends!"

Michael tensed, holding up his spear. But to everyone's shock, Abreal impaled himself in the chest with his sword.

Everyone stared in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Adonai roared.

Abreal fell to his knees.

"Well, no one else was going to," he coughed up some blood, "so I decided to take the initiative myself." Adonai made a motion to go to him but Abreal laughed. "What? Do you actually feel worried for me, Father? Do you feel regret? Do you feel sorrow? Funny...the same things you...beat out of me."

Abreal closed his eyes and fell back. He vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The Champions walked up to the Michael and Adonai.

"Is he dead?" Angie asked.

"I don't know. I did a lot of damage to him, but I don't know how much life-force he had left."

Adonai walked over to where Abreal vanished. He bent down and touched the blood on the ground. He looked at his fingers smeared with Abreal's blood.

"I can't believe he did that. Why would he do that?" he asked.

"Can you blame him?" Michael asked. "I saw his memories, Adonai. How could you do that to him? He was your son!"

"I lost my wife! We fought the Neyaphem for more than a century! I saw an opportunity to make a warrior who could end the war!" Adonai argued.

"But at the price of his humanity? You were cruel to him! You should have taught him to be a man! Not a monster!"

"Don't speak of things you don't understand, boy!" Adonai snarled.

"I know I want nothing to do with you! You're just as much of a monster as he was, Adonai. Because he was what you made him!"

Michael turned his back to Adonai.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Home. And don't bother trying to contact me. I am done with you."

"You still have to finish the trials!"

"To hell with the trials, and to hell with you! Why would I want to inherit anything from you? God, if that was what you were willing to do to your son who did you hurt to make your company? You may be the most powerful being in the world, but you lack a heart. Anything you make is doomed to fail!"

They left, leaving him alone there.

He looked at the blood on his hand.

"You're wrong," he said.

**Fusedtwilight: Michael has cut ties with Adonai, and now he must deal with the X-Men. Will he be able to keep the Ark?**


	37. Chapter 37

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 37

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta Lisa.**

**So, I saw the new X-Men movie, it was awesome! And anyone who says any different should be punched in the face. **

* * *

><p>Michael and the Champions stood in front of Scott and some of the other senior X-Men in the meeting room on Utopia.<p>

"So, is he dead?" Scott asked.

"We're not sure. But I doubt he is dead. He is very resilient," Michael said.

"And Adonai?"

"I cut all ties with him. He made Abreal the way he is. I saw...I saw how he treated him, how he trained him. I want nothing to do with him."

"And the Ark?"

"What about it?"

"When will you hand it over to us?"

"Never."

The room was was sure Scott was giving him a stern look but he wasn't positive because of Scott's ruby colored glasses he was wearing.

"This isn't up for negotiation, Michael. You are too young to be allowed access to such a dangerous amount of technology," Scott said.

"I'm an omega-level mutant; my powers have fully awakened. I have the power to level a city. I think I am more than qualified to run the Ark."

"You're a child."

"I stopped being a child when I saw my family die. I saved you all and destroyed Bastion."

"That doesn't mean you-"

"Not me. We." Michael waved to the other Champions. "We all are a team, I share the Ark with them. And I am more than willing to share it with you and the X-Men, Scott. Adonai may have been wrong about a lot of things but he wasn't wrong when he said the Ark can be used to do a lot of good."

"There is no denying you have proven yourself time and time again, Michael. But this is a responsibility you should not carry yourself. It is more then you should handle," Hank said.

"I told you I am not alone."

"And he's not," Jacob spoke. "We all had our doubts but we have done a lot of good using the Ark. It is a home to us."

"And besides, how young were the original X-Men when they fought Magneto the first time?" Devin asked.

"We had Professor Xavier to mentor us. Who do you have?" Warren asked.

"You, Warren, and the other X-Men," Michael said.

"Then listen to us now and hand over the Ark. When you are a little older we will-"

"No," Michael said.

"That is the second time you interrupted me, Mr. Bronson. I won't tolerate disrespect like that."

"Then please do not treat me like a child, Mr. Summers," Michael said.

Scott frowned. "This is not up for debate."

"Finally, we agree on something."

He turned and went to leave. The other Champions looked a little surprised.

"We are not done!" Scott yelled.

"Either punish me or kick me out of the X-Men. But the Ark will remain in _our _control."

Michael suddenly felt someone in his head.

"You mean, the X-Men's control, Mr. Bronson," Emma said.

_-You will surrender the Ark to us and we will overlook this disrespectful behavior.-_

_-Get out of my head!- _Michael glared at her.

_-You are still new to telepathy, Michael, I have years of experience under my belt. We are your guardians and as such we have a responsibility to ensure your safety. Now kindly give us your badge to the Ark and we will continue on with our day.-_

_-Excuse me, Miss. Frost, but would you kindly exit Michael's mind.-_

_-Franziska?-_

_-You're right, Michael does not have the experience to free himself from your control, but between the two of us I think we can handle you.-_

_-Franziska, you disappoint me. I thought you of all people would understand how dangerous such power is in the hands of an adolescent.- _

_-The feeling is mutual, Miss. Frost. Forcing your will on one of your students seems a bit shameful.-_

_-Where is the Ark located?-_

She tried to dig into Michael's mind to learn where the Ark was. But before she could find out, both Michael and Franziska pushed her out of his mind.

"As I said, I will not give up the Ark. And I won't be bullied into surrendering it. And if you ever try and force yourself into my mind, Miss Frost, you'll find I will be better prepared."

"Was that a threat, Mr. Bronson?" Emma asked.

"No, it was a promise." Michael turned and left with the Champions following him.

The door shut behind them.

"Dude, that was so bad ass!" Devin said.

"Was something going on between you and Frost?" Jacob asked.

He had noticed the looks going on between the two and he had been around psychics long enough to know when they were having a mental chat.

"She tried to learn where the Ark is."

"She tried to read your mind?" Rickard asked looking shocked.

"So much for ethics and morals," Jacob muttered.

"She wasn't able to learn anything from my mind. But she could find out from your minds," Michael said.

"I could hide the knowledge. It is a trick I learned in class. A telepath places a shield around a memory or thought that keeps it safe from mind-readers. If someone tried to break it you would be able to sense it," Franziska said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Wayne said.

"Guys, I don't like this. It feels like we're having some secret war with the X-Men," Angie said.

"I won't let them push me out of the Ark. It's mine. I'll share it but I will not relinquish my hold over it," Michael said.

"Perhaps if we take Scott and the others there and show them we can run it without their interference they won't try and take it from us," Rickard suggested.

"That is a good idea," Angie said.

"We should talk to the others and see what they think," Rickard suggested.

"Yeah. This affects them as well," Angie said.

Michael thought for a moment.

"You're right. There is no need for us to be fighting with our teachers. I'll talk to Scott later about having him and some of the others over. But I won't let them have the Ark. And if I must, I will leave the X-Men to keep it safe from them."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Scott, Emma, Warren, Logan, and Hank were in the control room for the Ark.<p>

"This is a dumb idea," Julian said.

"So far so good," Wayne said.

"My stars and garters, this is amazing," Hank said looking around.

"How could Adonai make something like this in secret?" Warren asked.

"Knowing him he probably wiped the memories of those who helped him make it."

"You are correct, Michael." Eve materialized. "Those who helped Adonai build the Ark all had their memories altered so they did not recall anything about it. It took over twenty years to build and many helped design it."

"Fascinating! A fully functional AI!" Hank said.

"Greetings, my name is Eve. I am the Ark's AI. You are welcomed guests here. Should you require any assistance, please ask and I will do my best to help," she said.

"This place was built using alien technology, wasn't it?" Logan asked.

"Yes. As you are well aware, Earth has been invaded many times by extraterrestrial life. Luckily, Earth's heroes have repelled them all. However, in many instances technology has been left behind. Technology, which despite S.H.I.E.L.D's best attempts, has found its way through many black markets. Adonai spent many years acquiring such technology to add to the Ark."

"Truly amazing," Hank said.

"It's kind of like the tardis. It can grow to be bigger on the inside," Wayne said.

"And it has its own cerebro and danger room," Angie said.

"The medical wing has stuff that can heal almost as well as me," Josh said.

"And there is a pool too!" Devin said.

"And Adonai just gave this to you?" Warren asked.

"Birthday present," Michael said with a grin.

"And there is a library bigger than a football stadium!" Megan said.

"And the technology allows us to listen in on worldwide reports so we can know of any disasters going on we can help with," Franziska said.

Scott was quiet for a moment.

"I agree with you, Michael. This place could do a lot of good. But I cannot allow you to remain in charge of it alone."

"I told you, we are all in charge of it," Michael said nodding to the other Champions.

"You are all too young to be allowed control of this place. It's like giving a child a loaded gun. When you are older, then you can be allowed-"

"Eve, toss them out," Michael said.

"Activating teleportation protocols."

"Michael, wait!" Warren yelled before he and the others vanished, returning to Utopia.

"Well that didn't last too long," Julian said.

"We had to try," Angie said with a sigh.

"They won't let this go, Michael," Rickard stated.

"I know. But I won't give up control of the Ark. We've gone this long without help from the X-Men. If any of you want out I will understand. I won't ask you to choose between the X-Men and me. I am not trying to cause some civil war. But I will not let anyone try and take this from me. From us."

"Would you really leave the X-Men though?" Jacob asked.

"To keep the Ark safe, yes."

"They're not the bad guys, Michael," Angie said.

"I know. But this is my home. And no one will take it from me."

"Excuse me Michael, but I have detected something worth of notice," Eve said.

"What is it, Eve?" Michael asked.

"A unique mutant signature."

"A manifestation?"

"Yes. But not exactly mutant."

"What do you mean?"

"The signature belongs to Luna Maximoff."

An image appeared on the computer screen showing the picture of a blonde-haired little girl with blue eyes.

"Wait. Isn't she the daughter of Quicksilver?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, her mom is Crystal of the Inhuman royal family," Devin said.

"Who are the Inhumans?" Jacob asked.

"The Inhumans are a secret branch of humanity, separate from humans and mutant. Thousands of years ago during the early days of mankind, the Kree came to earth to conduct experiments that would help them in their war with the Skrulls. Their goal was to make super-soldiers and advance their own species. For reasons unknown the experiments were abandoned and the Inhumans formed their own society in secret from the rest of the world," Eve explained.

Images appeared on the computer, showing anything Eve could find on the Inhumans.

"The Inhuman royal family has made the most contact with humanity. They have strong ties to both the Fantastic Four and to the Avengers."

"Aren't Inhumans kind of like mutants?" Franziska said.

"In a way. The average Inhuman is superior to a human physically save for their weak immune system. When they are born they appear to be human until they undergo terrigenesis."

"The hell is that?" Julian asked.

"A process using the Terigan mist to act as a catalyst to activate their Inhuman powers. From what I have, this process is seen as a coming of age for Inhumans and before one is allowed the process they must go through rigorous genetic screening before they are allowed terrigenesis. The effects of the mist can vary, for some you may still appear human while possessing a super-human power, while for others the effects are noticeable."

"Like mutants," Michael said.

"Indeed."

"Okay, so Quicksilver has a kid who is half-mutant and half-inhuman, what's the big deal?" Devin asked.

"Judging from the energy signature, the little princess has manifested her powers. But since she is the only known mutant-inhuman hybrid, I cannot be sure if this was a natural manifestation or if she has been exposed to the mists."

"Well, let her parents deal with it. It's not our problem," Jacob said.

"That is the thing. Two days ago Quicksilver called the Avengers for assistance in finding his daughter. Apparently she was abducted by Maximus the Mad."

"Who?"

"The brother to the king of the inhumans' Black Bolt. Maximus has attempted to regain control of the inhuman city many times. His schemes have frequently brought him to conflict with the heroes of Earth."

"Do you have her location, Eve?" Michael asked.

"Yes, she appears to be located on the island of Genosha."

A dark silence filled the room.

Genosha had a long history for mutants. Before Magneto took control it had been thought to be a safe haven for mutants. But in truth it was a trap. Mutants were captured and experimented on. The X-Men found out and staged a revolt to free the mutants. But Magneto took control of the island, truly turning it into a mutant safe haven.

But then four mega-Sentinels, robotic death machines thousands of feet taller than their smaller brethren attacked the island, killing millions of mutants.

To this day the island was deserted; it was a dark reminder of how deep hatred could run.

"Why in the name of God is she there?" Angie asked, horrified at the thought of a child being there.

"Where better to hide? No one lives there. It's abandoned. Some say it is cursed," Rickard said.

"Eve, patch us into the Avengers communications," Michael said.

"I will need a moment to bypass their encryption codes."

While Eve tried to contact the Avengers, Devin spoke to Michael.

"You're calling the Avengers?"

"Of course. Quicksilver will want to know where his daughter is."

"Someone from the Avengers' mansion is responding," Eve said.

A middle-aged man appeared on the screen, looking sternly down at them all.

"Dude, it's Iron Man's butler, Jarvis," Devin said.

"Who is this? I swear if this is another hacker trying to access our computers, I will-"

"We're not hackers, sir. We are the Champions."

"Who?"

"We have information on Quicksilver's daughter, Luna," Michael said.

Jarvis's eyes narrowed. "And how do you have such information?" he asked.

"We have a tracking device that has detected her. Apparently she has manifested powers of some kind."

"Impossible. Pietro asked the genetic council to allow her to undergo terrigenesis but they refused. There was no way of knowing how her mutant and inhuman genes would react."

"Well, her powers have activated."

"And where is she now?"

"Genosha."

A look of shock appeared on his face.

"Oh my word!"

"Look, are any of the Avengers there?"

"I am afraid they are all preoccupied. I will attempt to contact Pietro."

He ended the call.

"So now what do we do?" Wayne asked.

"Suit up guys. We're going to Genosha," Michael said.

No one moved a muscle.

"Well this is going to be freaking fun," Julian muttered.

* * *

><p>"Wakey, wakey, little princess," a voice crooned softly.<p>

Luna opened her eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked.

"No, it's me. Uncle Max."

"What happened?" she asked.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

The last thing she remembered was her Uncle Max placing her in a strange glass tube.

"How do you feel, little one?" he asked.

"Okay. Did it work?" she asked.

"Hmm, there seems to be no physical sign of the mist having affected you. But that's the beauty of terrigenesis. You can never be too sure."

Maximus held up a small computer tablet.

"And thanks to your mutant heritage there is no telling what power you possess. Will you be an elemental like your mother? A speedster like your father? Or maybe some energy manipulator like your aunt and grandfather? Maybe something else. I am not detecting energy fluctuations in your bio-matrix. And your body is not showing metabolic increase typical in speedsters. But I am showing a unique development in your brain, an increase in neural activity in your visual centers."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Look at me, dear."

Luna looked at him and gasped.

He was just as she remembered: tall, with black hair, brown eyes, and a strong resemblance to her Uncle Blackagar. But now there was a glow coming from him. Several colors swirled around him; they were dark and sinister.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked backing away from him a little.

"I am mad my dear, remember? What do you see?" he asked. He noticed her eyes were now a golden amber, where before they had been a dark blue.

"You have this light and there are these dark colors. I don't like it. It feels wrong!"

She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Hmm, a form of visual empathy. Interesting. You did very well, Luna. Your parents are going to be very proud of you."

"When can I see them again?" she asked.

"Soon, but first we have to help Ahura. Think how happy Blackagarand Medusa will be when you heal him."

Luna seemed unsure. Maximus sensed this and used his power to influence her.

"Trust me, I am your Uncle Max. Now then, why don't you go back to sleep."

"Okay," she said.

She laid back in her bed and fell asleep.

He smiled and left her room.

"Everything is going according to plan," he said with a grin.

A woman in a blue dress walked up to him. "Maximus, my birds have sighted a group of strangers."

"What? Why didn't we detect them sooner?" he asked.

"They just appeared, some kind of teleportation technology," she said.

"They must be scavengers. You would think even the lowliest of grave robbers would be afraid to come here. But that's parasites for you."

They took an elevator down a few floors.

"I think they are too young to be grave robbers and a few of them don't look human," she said.

"Inhuman scout party?" Maximus asked.

"No. I don't think they are inhumans," she said.

"Hmm." Maximus peered into her mind. Falcona had a psychic connection to all forms of avian life. She used the birds on Genosha to keep an eye out for intruders. Through the eyes of one of her birds Maximus could see a small group of young teenagers walking around the island.

"Not inhumans. Mutants most likely. Bring them to me, they could make perfect test subjects."

They entered a room. There were several glass tubes, and each one had an occupant.

Some were alive, some were dead. Some looked horribly mutated.

"Terrigenesis is already a very complex and risky business. Unlike us, the mutants have not refined their bloodlines. They breed without thought or care on the result it will have on their offspring. But we inhumans have spent thousands of years purifying our DNA. But even for us it can still be a frightful experience. So far, every time a mutant is exposed to the mists one of two things happen. Their powers are significantly enhanced but eventually fade, or they die as a result of losing control. But Luna survived, unlike the others, her power has not gone beyond her control."

He looked at five remaining mutants in their tubes.

"How are we feeling, children?" he asked with a smile.

"Let us out, you psycho!" a girl with blue skin and red hair yelled.

Another mutant, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes snarled at Maximus. "Free!" he yelled.

"Oh come now, if I hadn't found you all, you would still be suffering. I fixed you!"

"You don't care about us! You're an evil man!" a black girl said.

Maximus's expression suddenly shifted, going from pleasant to furious.

"Ingrates! I saved you and you show no gratitude! Typical of a bunch of ignorant apes! Just like the humans! I bless you with the sacred mists and are you grateful? No!"

A diminutive creature with green skin and an oversized bald head walked over to Maximus.

"The terrigenesis mists seem to have stabilized their mutations, Lord Maximus. So far no signs of degradation."

Maximus grinned. "Good. Not counting Luna, that means only five out two-hundred-and-fifty survived. Significantly lower than the numbers for Inhumans, but that is to be expected. And now we have more test subjects on the way. Perfect."

"Shall I collect them for you, lord?" Falcana asked.

"Yes. The sooner the better. I have a feeling today is going to be a good day for me."

* * *

><p>"You know, when I woke up this morning I was not planning on going to a deserted island where more than sixteen million mutants died," Julian said.<p>

"Stop your bitching Keller, none of us want to be here," James said.

The Champions were walking down a deserted freeway. James, Julian, Josh, Megan, Victor, and Hisako accompanied them.

They had teleported there a few moments ago and were trying to find Luna.

"This place smells like death," Jacob said.

"And it's quiet. Very quiet. It's kind of freaking me out," Josh said.

"There are some birds," Wayne said pointing a clawed finger at the sky.

"Probably checking to see if there are any more bodies to peck at," Devin said darkly.

"Devin, be more respectful!" Franziska said reproachfully.

"You're right, sorry," Devin said.

"Franziska, can you sense anything?" Angie asked.

"I...sense imprints...pain, fear. The mutants were just going about their day. Going to school, having lunch, watching TV. Then death came."

She shuddered. Michael held her hand.

"I feel it too."

"You do?"

"My powers were activated, remember? I can feel the imprints of their thoughts as well."

"What do you mean imprints?" Victor asked.

"Frost taught us that if someone feels a strong emotion it can leave a psychic imprint that psychics can sense later on," Julian explained.

"Can you sense it?" Megan asked.

He shook his head. "My powers are more about manipulating the world. But I do feel uneasy."

"I think it is safe to say we are all feeling that," Hisako said.

Just then Megan screamed. Everyone tensed and got ready for a fight.

"Sorry! I'm sorry I just...stepped on a skull," she said, her eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"Don't worry, once we find Luna we'll get off this rock," Victor said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Anything, Franziska?" Michael asked.

"It is difficult. I am not sensing something...but."

She looked up at the sky.

"Those birds. There is something odd about them."

"Who cares about birds. Maybe we should split up?" Jacob said.

"Right, maybe we can cover more ground. Remember guys, if you find Luna call for help, do not go after Maximus by yourselves. Eve said he has mental powers; he can control the minds of others. Last thing we want is for him to control our minds. So be careful," Michael said.

* * *

><p>He began to gather teams of three.<p>

"Devin and Angie, you're with me. Rickard, you take James and Hisako. Franziska, you take Josh and Megan. Jacob, you go with Julian and Victor. Report in every twenty minutes."

They all broke off and wandered in different directions.

None of them were aware of a lone figure watching them from afar.

Angie, Devin, and Michael were walking down a street.

They were in the city. They all felt like they were in some post-apocalyptic movie.

"This used to be the safest place for our people. Now look at it. If Genosha isn't safe for us, what is?" Angie asked.

"Don't think like that, Angie. Focus on the mission," Michael said.

"Can't you pick up Luna's psychic trail?" Devin asked.

"I have never met her. And there are still so many psychic signatures here I wouldn't be able to know if any were hers."

"I wonder why Maximus kidnapped Luna?" Angie asked.

"Who knows. Hopefully she is okay."

Devin looked at a street sign.

"Magda Square. Who is Magda?"

Just then there was a sudden gust of wind. Michael fell to the ground unconscious.

"My mother!"

Devin and Angie spun around to see a man wearing a blue and silver costume. He had white-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Devin's eyes widened. "Oh my God! It's Quicksilver! Dude, I am your biggest fan! I have followed your career since my power first manifested! You're like the coolest speedster ever! I mean, that guy from the Young Avengers can blow stuff up but you're still the best!"

Quicksilver suddenly appeared in front of Devin, picking him up by the front of his shirt and lifting him up in the air.

"Where is my daughter!" he demanded.

"Get off him!" Angie yelled.

She rushed to help Devin but Quicksilver disappeared as if he had not been there, Angie slammed into Devin and they both fell to the ground.

"He thinks we took his daughter," Devin said.

"No shit," Angie said as he helped her up.

Quicksilver reappeared across the street from them.

"Where is Luna!"

"I got this, Angie," Devin said.

"Devin wait, he's-"

He ran at Quicksilver, but Quicksilver merely stepped aside and Devin slammed into a lamppost.

"…faster than you," Angie finished.

"Where is my daughter, girl?"

"How do you expect us to answer our questions if you keep knocking us out?" Angie asked.

"I know you work for Maximus. Jarvis told me he was informed by a group of children. Obviously Maximus thought he could fool me into walking into a trap."

"Even if we were working for this Maximus, the fact you are here clearly shows you are fool enough to walk into a trap."

Trusting her instinct and the fact he would have a short temper (much like his father), Angie activated her power causing a little mini-tornado to form. Quicksilver was quickly sucked in and thrown around.

He grabbed a piece of concrete and threw it at her. It hit her on the side of the arm, causing her to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

He began to walk over to her intent on getting answers, but suddenly his arms and legs were wrapped in a rope of white light.

"That's enough!" Michael said standing up.

"Thanks, Mich," Angie said.

Michael helped Devin up.

"Release me at once, or else!" Quicksilver growled.

"Not until you listen!" Michael said.

"Dude, we are trying to help you find your daughter!" Devin said.

"Our technology picked up her manifesting her powers. We heard she had been kidnapped and wanted to help out," Angie explained.

Michael snapped his fingers and the bindings disappeared.

In the blink of an eye Quicksilver stood up.

"You say you have technology that found her?"

"We're with the X-Men," Angie explained.

"Kind of," Devin muttered.

"We have a device like Cerebro. Luna is half-mutant, so when her powers activated we picked it up," Michael said.

"You said her powers manifested?"

They nodded.

"When Luna was born I asked the inhumans to expose her to the terrigen mists. Because of her inhuman heritage her powers would never manifest. I didn't want my daughter to live as some flatscan."

The three of them frowned. Flatscan was a derogatory term used by mutants for humans.

"But when I learned how dangerous the mists can be, how they can...change a person, I decided against it. I would love her no matter what she looked like but I would not wish her to be changed so horrifically."

"Can you tell us why Maximus kidnapped her? Does he intend to use her as some kind of hostage?" Michael asked.

Quicksilver shrugged. "Maximus is mad. He is a genius but insane, so it is hard to understand his plans. But his true goal has always been to take control of Attilan, the city of the inhumans. But I can't understand why kidnapping Luna would aid him in that goal."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Angie asked.

"Luna is not the only one he has kidnapped. He has Ahura."

"And that is...who exactly?"

"The son of Black Bolt and Medusa, the king and queen of the Inhumans. Normally before an inhuman couple can have children, they must ask permission from the Genetic Council who screen their DNA to make sure they are compatible. Black Bolt and his wife wanted a child but the Genetic Council said no. So they went ahead and had a child anyway. Ahura inherited his father's power, but also his uncle's madness. He was kept isolated from his own family and kept in an extreme sedative state."

"That's horrible," Angie said.

"Some time ago he escaped his prison and brainwashed some of the inhumans' guards to follow him. He also stole a shard of the terrigen crystals and with it he must have activated Luna's powers."

"But why?"

"Like I said, who knows."

"Have you contacted the inhumans?" Michael asked.

"Or course I did. As soon as Jarvis called and told me you contacted him I immediately informed Crystal."

"Wait...so if your wife shows up won't she think we are the bad guys like you did?" Angie asked.

Just then their communicators went off.

"Michael, it's Jacob! We're under attack! Some large dog suddenly appeared with a group of people and this crazy blonde bitch is going all Avatar on us!"

"That would be Crystal," Quicksilver said.

* * *

><p>"Where is my daughter!" Crystal screamed as she hurled boulder after boulder at them.<p>

"We don't have you daughter!" Julian yelled.

"The hell you don't!" she yelled.

She summoned a large ball of fire and threw it at his shield.

"Man, this bitch is angry!" Julian said.

"I am more concerned about the others," Victor said.

Behind Crystal were several other people. There was a man with green scaly skin and a fin on top of his head, another man with goat-like legs, a man with an oddly thin head, a dog three times the size of a lion with an antenna like fork on its forehead, and a man dressed in black who stood next to a woman with long flowing red hair.

"Just keep up the shield, I called for help," Jacob said.

"Allow me, cousin," the man with the thin head said.

"Good luck pal, no way you are going to get through-"

The man ran at the shield. He brought his fist back and struck at the shield. Julian fell to his knees as his mind snapped and the shield vanished.

"What the-"

The man kicked him in the face and flipped over Victor, striking him in the back of the neck.

Victor fell to the ground unconscious.

Jacob transformed and tried to attack the man but he was so fast and agile. He struck several spots on Jacob's body and he found he was no longer able to move.

"Well done, Karnak," the goat-legged man said.

"Thank you, Gorgon," Karnak said.

"Look, this is a huge misunderstanding!" Jacob said.

"My husband told me Luna was here! I don't know who you are but if you don't tell me where she is I swear I will fill your lungs with so much air they will explode!" Crystal threatened.

"Crystal, wait!" Quicksilver appeared.

"Pietro?" she asked.

Devin appeared next to him.

"Wow, you are fast," he said.

"And...who is this?" she asked.

"A fan-boy," Quicksilver muttered, looking at Devin like he was gum on the bottom of his shoe.

"Not just any fan-boy. Your fan-boy!" Devin said with a smile and a small wink.

Quicksilver sighed.

"Why does Cap and Iron Man get all the good followers and all I get are the morons."

"Pietro, what is going on?" Crystal said.

Pietro kissed her on the head and walked over to Black Bolt and Medusa. He bowed his head.

"There has been a terrible mistake. These children are the ones who found Luna."

"Wish you would have been here five minutes ago!" Jacob growled still unmoving.

"Allow me." Karnak hit different parts of his body and Jacob was able to move again.

Michael had contacted all the other Champions and they all began to converge on the group. By the time they arrived, Pietro explained what they told him.

"Which one of you is the leader?" Medusa asked.

Black Bolt held up his hand and made a _come here _gesture_._

"Black Bolt wishes to speak with you."

Michael stepped forward and bowed his head.

"Sir. It is an honor to meet you."

"Pietro says you are with the X-Men?" Medusa asked

"Yes, ma'am...I mean, Your Highness. We are training to be X-Men."

"And where are the rest of the X-Men?"

"Well...you see...we kind of...broke off from them."

Medusa and Black Bolt shared a look.

"For what reason?"

"We had issues over some property. Look, we have a device that detected Luna's power becoming activated. Since she is half-mutant our device picked it up. We knew she had been kidnapped and decided to inform you. We came here as soon as we could to help."

_-Luna's powers have manifested? What is my brother doing?-_

Michael realized the voice belonged to Black Bolt.

"I can hear thoughts, sir," he said.

_-You're a telepath?-_

"Yes, but I am new to it. I promise I won't read your mind."

_-What is your name?-_

"Michael Bronson. But I go by Seraph. We are the Champions."

_-I believe you are telling us the truth Michael, and as much as we appreciate your help, this is a matter of the inhuman royal family. We are deeply grateful you led us to our lost children. But we will take it from here.-_

"I might be able to help you find her. I can track a person's psychic essence. If you have something that belonged to her, something she spent a lot of time around, I could pick up her trail."

Crystal reached into her pocket and pulled out a sand dollar.

"Pietro gave this to her. She has always wanted to see the ocean. He brings her things like seashells and pearls," she said.

She handed it to Michael. He held it in his hand and focused on it.

There were three traces on it. One felt masculine. It had a flavor of impatience and a short temper, but he also sensed a deep loving affection. A father's love. That was Pietro's essence.

The next one was female, but like Pietro, this one had a bit of a temper. There was also a trace of vanity and a deep need for romance. But there was a sense of worry and anger. This essence was Crystal's.

Finally the third essence was purer. Michael got many feelings of delight and longing, the taste of a child's dream. Crystal said Luna wanted to see the ocean, how many times did she hold this and think of that mysterious and wondrous place?

"I got it," Michael said.

He turned to face everyone. "I got her scent. Now all we have to do is-"

He stopped.

"Wait...where is Rickard and his team?"

* * *

><p>"Well this sucks," Hisako said.<p>

The three of them were in glass tubes. They had been trying to locate Luna when they had been ambushed and captured.

James pounded at the glass but even his immense strength could not break it.

"It's no use. There is some kind of field that keeps your powers from working," the blue-skinned girl said.

"What is your name?" Rickard asked.

"Laurie. She is Idie," Laurie pointed to the African-American girl. Then she pointed to a young man with black hair. "He is Gabriel, the beefy guy is called Teon, and the bald guy is Kenji."

Rickard got a bad vibe from Kenji. His right eye was yellow with a brown pupil but his left was yellow with a black pupil. Both of them reminded Rickard of the same look he had seen in Abreal's eyes. The look of a nihilist. His left arm was misshapen and grotesque, and several smaller tentacles sprouted from where his fingers should have been.

"Are you Inhumans?" Rickard asked.

Laurie shook her head. "Mutants."

"When our powers manifested we had little to no control over them. But then this Maximus dude showed up and helped us. Or at least that is what I thought," Gabriel said.

"I didn't want to go with him. I killed my family, I was afraid. He said he could help but I didn't want to hurt him. Then I felt like I was in a dream and I was following him."

"Bad man! Bad man!" Teon said.

"What's his deal?" Hisako asked.

"Believe me, this is an improvement. Before, he was incapable of any kind of speech," Laurie said.

"What about you?" Rickard asked.

"My skin was becoming hard, it hurt so badly. I was thinking of killing myself."

"I wasn't sure what happened to me. One minute everything was normal, and the next thing I knew the world was moving so slow it almost seemed to stop. For me I was stuck like that for months, but only days passed in the real world. Then he showed up, using some device that stabilized me," Gabriel explained.

"And you?" Rickard asked Kenji.

Kenji was silent for a moment; he seemed to be somewhere far away.

"I was making art. Then I became art."

"You weren't art! You were a writhing mass of bone and muscle!" Gabriel said looking disgusted at the memory.

Kenji looked at him with a blank expression. "Like I said, art."

"Okay, this guy is effed up in the head," Hisako said.

"What has he done to you all?"

"See all those other tubes?" Laurie asked.

Rickard nodded.

"There were other mutants in there as well. Some could not control their powers either. Others seemed normal. Then he pumped this mist stuff in here. Whatever it was seemed to stabilize our powers. But the others didn't make it. Some died right away, others mutated horribly. Some seemed fine for a while but they didn't make it either. I am not sure how many died."

"Two hundred-and forty-five. I counted," Kenji said.

"Oh my God!" Hisako said covering her mouth.

"We need to get the hell out of here!" James said pounding his fist against the glass.

"We tried, dude," Gabriel said.

"None of us can use our powers. It's like I said, there is some kind of field," Laurie said.

Just then the door opened and Maximus came in followed by two others.

"Hello everyone, how are we all doing!"

"Bad man!" Teon growled.

"Let me out of here, you bastard! I am going to rip your head off and shove it up your-"

"Such language! There are children present! Well, not in this room, they are upstairs, but still."

"I take it you are Maximus?" Rickard asked.

"I see my reputation precedes me. To answer your question, yes I am. And you are?"

"We are the Champions. We came here to help save Luna."

"Hmm, not doing a very good job, are you?" Maximus asked.

"Why did you experiment on all those mutants? What are you playing at?"

"To answer your question, I am merely trying to retake the throne that my brother stole from me! A task I admit I have failed at on several occasions, but practice makes perfect. But I decided what I need is an army! Sadly, many of my fellow Inhumans believe me to be insane."

"Imagine that," Hisako muttered.

"So I decided to seek my army elsewhere. Using a shard of the terrigen crystal, I have been experimenting on your kind. It is amazing how similar our two people are. We both come from humans, after all. Sadly, your kind is not adept with the mists. They were not designed for you and your lack of selective breeding has made it tricky. I mean, only five survived out of those few hundred!"

"Two-hundred-and forty-five," Kenji said.

"Details," Maximus said waving his hand like it didn't matter.

"It is my hope that the mist could greatly enhance the abilities of mutants, and I was right, the problem is however, in most cases their powers were increased until they were beyond the mutant's control. But luckily it managed to stabilize your powers."

"You call this stabilized?" Laurie asked pointing to her face.

"You were slowly developing a crystalline blue skin my dear, the process was painful but would have led to this sooner or later. I merely sped up the process."

"Lord Maximus!" Falcana ran into the room. "Your brother and the royal family have arrived!"

"What?!"

"They have met up with the other newcomers and are making their way here!"

"Damn! Well, looks like you're all going to have to fight sooner than I would have liked. I would have preferred to make more warriors, but you will have to do."

"There is no way in hell we are going to help you!" James said.

Maximus grinned. "You won't have a choice."

* * *

><p>The two group was making their way up a hill.<p>

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. This way!" Michael said.

"Swear to God, if this child is wasting our time…" Pietro muttered.

"Dude, Michael knows what he is doing, believe me," Devin said.

"Can't we just teleport there?" Megan asked.

"I don't know exactly where she is. I am just following her trail. I don't know where it will take us but I know she is very close!" Michael said.

"I hope Rickard and the others are okay," Victor said.

"They're close as well. Don't worry, I am sure if we find her we will find them."

"Be warned, they may not be as they had been. Maximus brainwashed some of our warriors to aid him," Medusa said.

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened. Remember Limbo?" Megan asked.

"Please don't mention that place," Victor said.

They reached the top of the hill.

"Oh my God!" Angie said.

There was a giant robot, thousands of feet tall. It looked like someone had rebuilt the top to look like Magneto.

"That was one of the Sentinels that attacked the island. It is dead though. After the attack it lost its fuel. The survivors made it into a monument for my father when everyone assumed he was dead," Pietro explained.

"You mutants can be a grim lot," Gorgon said.

"Luna is in there, I can feel it," Michael said.

"Figures, where better to hide on a deserted island then inside a machine that killed millions of innocent lives," Victor said.

"Well, let's go inside and say hi," Michael said.

* * *

><p>Maximus led Luna into a room.<p>

There was a single bed with a young boy sitting on it. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore gray sweatpants and a gray shirt.

"Look Ahura, your cousin has come to visit," Maximus said.

"Ahura?" Luna asked.

He did not seem to notice either of them.

"It is a result of spending so many years with the Pacifiers. Sometimes our people develop a power or an instability that makes others fear them. So the pacifiers are called to take them and lock them away like some shameful secret. All the time he spent with them has left him...well...passive."

"He has the same problem you do," Luna said.

"And that is why you are here, dear. Remember I told you that only you could help him. You can do more than see emotions, Luna. You can manipulate them as well. So try and use your gift to cure your cousin."

"But I've never done that. What if I can't?"

"You're a princess of the inhumans. You can do anything you set your mind to. Trust me."

Luna walked over to her cousin. She had not seen him for so long. She remembered when they were smaller they would play. One day he just disappeared. She asked her mother where he went; she said he had to go somewhere special to be taught and not to bring it up to her aunt and uncle.

Then a few days ago she overheard her mother and father talking about how Ahura had disappeared. Then Maximus came to her, telling her he had Ahura and was trying to help him get better, but he needed her help.

So she went with him (unaware he had used a bit of his mental powers to manipulate her), hoping to help her cousin.

She walked over to Ahura and she took his hand in hers.

"Ahura? It's me, Luna. Can you hear me?"

He did not answer. He just continued to stare blankly into nothing.

Luna placed her hand on his cheek.

"Ahura. Wake up! I miss you. You're my best friend. I am so lonely. The other kids make fun of me because Daddy isn't an inhuman. You were always nice to me. You told me not to listen to them because they were just jealous of me because I was more special than any of them. Aunt Medusa and Uncle Black Bolt miss you too."

She imagined the dark colors around him would turn into something bright and cheerful.

To her surprise it worked, they began to recede like dark clouds being blown away by a strong wind.

Soon he had a nice healthy glow.

He blinked. "Luna? Is that you?" he asked.

She smiled. "It worked!"

He looked around. "Where am I?"

"Uncle Max helped you."

Ahura's eyes landed on Maximus. "You!"

He jumped up and stood in front of Luna.

"Stay away from her!"

"Ahura, it is okay, he wants to help," Luna said.

"He only wants to help himself!" Ahura said.

Maximus smiled. "I am afraid he is right, little Luna. Not that it matters now. Now I want you to use your power on me. With my madness gone I can finally use the full power of my mind!"

**Fusedtwilight: Dun dun dun! What will happen next?**


	38. Chapter 38

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 38

**Fusedtwilight: A big thanks to my beta Lisa for betaing this chapter. Who is planning to go see the Guardians of the Galaxy? I will be seeing it tomorrow with a friend. Can't wait.**

The Champions and the Inhumans continued on their way to the Sentinel.

"I'm not sensing anything in there," Franziska said.

"Maximus has no doubt used his technology to protect the place from detection," Karnak said.

"Then why were we able to sense Luna?" Angie asked.

"Perhaps Maximus made it so no mutant or inhuman could be found. But since Luna is both mutant and inhuman, her brain waves are different from either," Franziska suggested.

"God help him if she is hurt!" Pietro seethed.

"Halt!"

Rickard appeared and several other people were with him. Michael saw the rest of the team with him. There were others he did not recognize, some he figured were the inhuman guards who had been brainwashed as they wore similar uniforms.

But there were some he thought might be mutants.

"Rickard, you're okay!" Victor said happily.

Rickard ignored him.

"You are all trespassing on property of Lord Maximus. Rightful king of the Inhumans!"

"They've been brainwashed!" Gorgon said.

"Crap!" Devin said.

They all attacked.

Hisasko fought Gorgan. She activated her armor form but he kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back. James fought Karnak, both of them dodging each other's attacks.

Devin, Julian, Josh, and Victor were encased in ice by Idie. Crystal seeing that she was an elemental faced off against attacked her with fire but Crystal was able to send it right back at her, but Idie merely turned it to ice.

Laurie fought with Pietro, she was able to keep up with him easily.

Gabriel knocked out Franziska and Triton. He disappeared and reappeared behind Medusa but she sensed he was behind her. Her hair shot out and wrapped around him which prevented him from moving.

Teon jumped in front of Michael who was about to blast him back when Teon held up his hands.

"Friend!"

"What?"

"Bad man hurt! Bad man not hurt Teon!"

Michael tried to read his mind, but found his thoughts nebulous and primitive.

"Where is Maximus? Luna? Ahura?"

Teon shrugged his shoulders.

"Must be inside. Help everyone out!"

Teon attacked one of the inhumans, a man who looked like a centaur who fought using a ball and chain.

Michael was about to run for the sentinel when several tentacles wrapped around him.

"I will make you into art. A bloodstained angel," Kenji said.

"Been there, done that!" Michael said.

His body burned with angel fire and he was freed from Kenji's grasp.

"Alright, I don't want to hurt you. So please just-"

Kenji's body began to expand and grow. Tentacles shot out and grabbed everything from cars, to trees, to slabs of concrete.

Soon he was a towering mass of flesh and debris.

"Well shit," Michael groaned.

* * *

><p>"I can hear them outside!" Maximus said triumphantly.<p>

Ahura was kneeling by Luna. Maximus had used his power to force her to unlock the parts of his mind that held his power back. Now he was finally able to tap into his true potential.

"It worked! Well done Luna!" Maximus said.

"You lied, you never wanted to help Ahura. You just wanted me to test my power on him before I did it to you!" she said.

"Of course. It's never wise to have an amateur psychic go rummaging around your head. You might have fried my brain! Now with my mind control power restored, no one will be able to stop me!"

"My father will stop you!" Ahura yelled.

"The same father who allowed the Pacifiers to keep you locked up?" Maximus sneered.

"Shut up!" Ahura yelled.

"Hit a nerve, did I? He never visited you. He even forbade your mother to see you. But she snuck in a few times. At least she loved you enough to defy your father."

"I said shut up!"

Ahura's scream was magnified; Maximus was sent flying back into the wall where he fell in a crumpled heap.

"Ahura, did you do that?" Luna asked.

"I didn't mean to. But I am glad I did. Come on, let's go before he wakes up!"

Ahura took her hand and they ran out of the room, not knowing anything of the mayhem outside.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is this guy? Tetsuo Shima!" Devin yelled as he dodged one of Kenji's tentacles.<p>

With Kenji as he was now, the tide had turned in favor of Maximus's minions.

Black Bolt flew in front of Kenji. He showed no fear whatsoever, despite the fact he was facing a monstrosity of flesh and random objects.

"Everyone, take cover!" Medusa yelled, already knowing what her husband intended.

Crystal summoned a large pillar of rock for everyone to hide behind.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"Brace yourselves!" Medusa hollered.

Black Bolt opened his mouth and whispered softly.

But the whisper was like an explosion. Michael had heard Wayne scream so loud that the frequency could rupture blood vessels.

But with but a mere whisper from Black Bolt, Michael felt like a grenade went off in his ear.

A huge chunk of Kenji's body was blown off as the sheer force of Black Bolt's voice annihilated whatever it touched.

"I just remembered why Black Bolt never speaks," Victor said.

They all peeked around the corner of the pillar to survey the damage.

Kenji was still alive. He was shrinking back down to size, his body was re-knitting itself to repair the damage. The others had taken refuge behind Hisako whose armor form managed to save them from the blast, but they were now all unconscious.

"Oh my God! He did all this with a whisper?" Angie asked.

"It is his greatest power," Karnak said solemnly.

Kenji got up and went to attack Black Bolt. But the fork on his forehead glowed and a bolt of electricity shot out and struck Kenji, knocking him out.

"That and his ability to manipulate electrons," Gorgon said with a grin.

Black Bolt began to walk away, but Rickard emerged from the rubble.

Black Bolt spun around but Rickard struck. He used a sound wave so precise he struck the nerves in Black Bolt's left arm. The pain was excruciating and the inhuman king had to bite his lip to keep from screaming.

But a small gasp still managed to escape and the gasp formed a large crater around the two of them. Rickard managed to brush it aside with his power.

"How did he do that?" Pietro asked.

"He can manipulate sound waves," Michael said.

"Stop!" a voice yelled from behind Rickard.

Rickard went flying forward, the voice struck him and knocked him out.

There was a boy and girl standing at the entrance to the sentinel.

"Luna!" Pietro and Quicksilver yelled.

"Ahura!" Medusa said.

The two of them ran forward but Luna stopped and knelt next to Rickard.

"Luna, get away from him!" Pietro yelled, running next to his daughter.

"I can help him, Father!" she said.

She placed her hands on Rickard's head. Michael activated his soul-sight and saw Rickard's soul was compromised, there was some dark taint, but Luna was erasing it.

Rickard groaned and opened his eyes.

"Did anyone get the number of the jerk that hit me with that car?" he asked.

"It wasn't a car, it was a sonic scream," Victor said.

"Still hurts."

Medusa and Black Bolt were hugging Ahura.

"You're better? How? Nothing worked! Medusa said.

"It was Luna. Her power fixed me," Ahura said, tears slid down his cheeks as he hugged both his parents for the first time since he was sent to the Pacifiers.

"I can see colors coming from people and I can alter them," Luna said.

"That's my girl! I knew you would be special!" Pietro said kissing her cheek.

"But where is Maximus?" Gorgon asked.

"Here!"

Just then everyone began to scream. They could feel someone invading their minds.

"Little Luna helped unlock my power before Ahura blasted me. He is a chip off the 'ole block, brother!" Maximus said walking over to the group.

"Once I take care of you all I will return to our people. I won't need an army! I'll have my own brilliant mind!"

Black Bolt was the only one immune to his brother's mind. He was about to attack when Maximus had Medusa wrap her hair around her neck.

"One wrong move brother and your beautiful wife will be bending her neck at a lethal angle!" Maximus warned.

"Bad man!" Teon yelled and jumped at Maximus.

"Get off me, you beast!" Maximus yelled.

Franziska and Michael took this moment to work together and fight against Maximus's control.

Medusa's hair released her neck and Black Bolt blasted his brother with an electronic blast that knocked him out.

"I'm going to kill him!" Pietro growled.

"No! Black Bolt forbids it!" Medusa said.

"He kidnapped our children! He almost killed us!"

"He will be imprisoned."

"So he can escape again? Look at what he just did! His powers are stronger than ever!" Quicksilver argued.

"Black Bolt has ordered Maximus to be taken alive, he is king, Pietro," Medusa said.

"He is not my king!" Pietro replied arrogantly.

Luna walked over to Maximus.

"Luna, what are you doing!" Crystal said frantically.

"I made him strong by unlocking his power. Maybe I can lock it back up again."

Luna was able to successfully lock his power away. She wasn't able to fully block it but he was not as strong as he had been.

Franziska and Luna worked together to free the others of Maximus's control. The Inhumans went inside and quickly gathered the terrigen shard Maximus had stolen.

"We also found a lot of bodies in there," Gorgon said grimly.

"Just another reason why we should kill him!" Pietro spat.

"We'll call the X-Men. They will come here and gather the bodies and give them a proper burial," Michael said.

Black Bolt extended his hand to Michael.

_-You have my thanks. You helped save my niece and son.-_

"Glad we could help. What will you do with Maximus?"

_-We will take him back to Attilan. It is not the first time we have kept him imprisoned.-_

"Good luck. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who is easy to keep contained."

Luna walked over to Michael. He got on his knee so he could speak to her.

"Thank you for saving me, Michael." She got on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "And I think you are cute."

She blushed a little and let out a giggle as she walked over to her mother and father.

Crystal was smiling but Pietro looked like he wanted to break Michael's neck.

The Inhumans gathered around the giant dog, Lockjaw. His antenna flashed and the whole group vanished.

Michael looked over to the five mutants who survived Maximus's experiments.

"So, you guys want to come with us to Utopia?"

"Home!" Teon said enthusiastically.

Might as well, I have nowhere else to go," Iya said.

"It matters not to me," Kenji said.

Michael called Eve.

"Eve, call the X-Men."

* * *

><p>Little over an hour later the X-Men had arrived on Genosha.<p>

Hank and the other tech savvy X-Men were going over Maximus's records he kept of his experiments. The X-Men were still gathering the bodies. They would be identified and their loved ones would be informed of their deaths.

Hank was planning to dissect the bodies to learn more on how they had been affected by the mist.

Emma was speaking with the new mutants. She was asking them about their families so they could be contacted.

Michael was talking with Scott.

"You should have contacted us, Michael," he said.

"We had the situation under control, Scott. Luna and Ahura were saved and Maximus was stopped."

"The inhuman royal family has already contacted us. Black Bolt himself spoke highly of your teams' skill."

"Spoke?"

"Through Medusa I mean. I won't deny you did good here, Michael, but our job is to protect and educate our students. If we let you do this then we violate our code."

"Scott, either we go looking for trouble or trouble comes to us. That is the world we live in. I would rather find trouble before it finds me."

"I am sorry, Michael. But you can't be an X-Man and a vigilante," Scott said.

Michael was quiet for a moment.

"I see. I will gather my things from Utopia. Thank you for everything you have done for me."

Michael walked away. Scott looked at the ground seeming both angry and disappointed.

Michael walked over to Warren.

"I just quit the X-Men," he told him.

"And now what?" Warren asked, his face neutral.

"I will go back to St. Peters. And I am still going to do the hero thing. I won't make the others come with me. This is my choice, Warren. I know I disappointed you and let you down. But this is something I have to do. Saving people...it makes me feel amazing. Knowing I helped save a life, that I stopped some psycho from hurting people makes me feel complete. I'm not doing this because I feel like I have to. I am doing it because I love it. And I won't ever stop. This is my life."

Warren hugged him.

"Stupid kid, as if I could ever be disappointed in you."

"You're not?"

"Of course not! You are right, you're not that much older than I was when I joined the X-Men. Scott was wrong. You may be seventeen, but you're not a child. Life killed that." Warren's expression turned firm. "But don't think you are leaving the nest yet. You are going to live in my penthouse in New York and go to St. Peters. You may be a hero but that doesn't mean you can shirk your schoolwork."

"Thanks, Warren. I am glad you understand."

"Between you and me, I would have done the same thing you are. What kid doesn't dream about having a secret base?"

* * *

><p>Michael and the Champions were getting ready to leave.<p>

Scott had told them they had to make a choice like Michael did. The Ark or the X-Men.

Hisako apologized, she enjoyed being a Champion but she had wanted to be an X-Woman for so long.

Julian was staying with the X-Men. He wanted to work on his relationship with Sofia and mend their bond which had deteriorated since he lost his arms.

Megan and Victor were staying behind as well. Michael had asked Megan to stay; the X-Men needed her more than the Champions. With the Ark's technology they could go wherever they wanted. Megan was one of the strongest teleporters in the world and she would be a great help to the X-Men.

Victor stayed because Rickard wanted him to. Rickard didn't want to risk alienating him from his friends on Utopia.

They were not breaking up, they would just have to see a little less of each other.

Jericho was coming with Michael, he tried to persuade him to stay but he wanted to come with him.

"Family sticks together, right?"

"I'll see you at the penthouse later tonight," Warren said patting Michael on the shoulder. He looked at Jericho. "You're welcome to live with us as well."

"Hmm, super awesome penthouse or super awesome hero hideout...choices," Jericho said.

"There is no way I am leaving you all by yourself in the Ark. Knowing you, you would hack the computer cameras of all the women in the world," Michael said.

"I would not! I would hack the cameras of only the good looking ones."

Scott walked up to Michael. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Scott."

"Very well. I hope you will call us if you need assistance," Scott said.

"We're not trying to be the better heroes, Scott. We just want to help people. But in our own way," Michael said.

"Just as long as you remember you're always X-Men."

"Always," Michael said.

Michael went to stand with his team.

"Eve, take us to the Ark," Michael said.

There was a flash of light and the Champions disappeared.

"I'm surprised you let them go, slim. I was sure you would try harder to keep them here," Logan said.

"There was no point. This was in Destiny's Diary," Scott said.

"You mean that book we recovered from Magneto?"

"Yes. It spoke how the scion would break away to walk his own path. Him and his Champions."

"Those diaries will really screw with your head," Logan muttered.

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room.<p>

She was watching news reports about what happened in Manhattan.

A few people had used their cell phones to take pictures and record what had happened. A lot of it was blurry but it was obvious from eyewitness accounts it had something to do with some kind of meta-human.

Already anti-mutant protests were picking up. Some were blaming Magneto, others were saying it was a mutant manifesting his or her gifts.

A lot of people were afraid and angry. Anna was the former.

She had not told her family what happened. All they knew was that she had been gone for a few hours to blow off some steam.

They had no idea how close to death she had come.

There was a knock on her window. She looked to see Michael smiling at her.

She opened the window and let him in.

"Are you okay?" he quickly asked her.

After they had dealt with Abreal he had gone to where Wayne had hidden her and brought her home.

"Yeah...is he dead?" she asked.

"We're not sure. He impaled himself on his own sword."

"Why would he do that?" she asked.

"He was really messed up, Anna. I saw his memories, Adonai...he made him like this. You wouldn't believe what he did to him just to make him into some weapon. I am not excusing him. But I think if things had been different, Abreal could have been a good guy."

"I can't believe he could ever be anything but evil," she said with a shudder.

"Evil isn't born. Sometimes it is made. In any case, I have cut ties with Adonai. I have not spoken to him since Abreal, nor do I intend to."

"He just let you go? You made it sound like he is the kind of guy who doesn't just le an investment go."

Michael shrugged. "I don't care. He has nothing to offer me. Nothing I need anyway."

Anna could tell he was serious. Michael was a gentle person and normally forgiving. Whatever he learned of Adonai's past must have been pretty bad for him to want to cut all ties with him.

"So the X-Men know about the Champions now. How did that go?" she asked.

Michael told her about the Champions splitting from the X-Men.

"So you guys are on your own now?" she asked.

"More or less. Warren is still my guardian and all. But I'll be living at the Ark mostly."

They were quiet for a moment.

"So...how did the trials go?" she asked.

"Good. My powers are all unlocked now. They will be a lot of help."

"Good. So what can you do now?" she asked.

"Well, I can track people by their psychic imprints, I can astral project, oh, and I got my telepathy back."

"So can you hear my thoughts?" she asked.

"Yes I can...Anna!" he said as he suddenly began to receive some very vivid images from her mind.

She smirked at him. "What? Nothing wrong with a girl imagining her boyfriend naked."

Michael blushed furiously.

* * *

><p>Michael returned to the Ark several minutes later.<p>

He wanted to stay longer but Anna's mother had been coming up the stairs to tell Anna it was time for dinner, so he had to leave.

But not before his girlfriend filled his mind with very explicit images.

He sat down and rubbed his head.

The last few days had been exhausting: the trials, Abreal, Maximus, it had all been tiring.

Now that he had broken off from the X-Men, he was wondering if he did the right thing.

He laid his head on the table and shut his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Michael was back on Genosha.<em>

_It was dark out and the moon was full._

_The air was chilled and it was quiet._

_Then the ground began to shift as if something was moving underneath it._

_A hand burst forth from the dirt, followed by another and another and another._

_Michael tried to fly away but they caught his legs and began to pull him under._

_As he sank into the earth, he saw a mountain of bones. On top of that mountain was a woman dressed in black._

_The last thing he saw before his head was pulled down was a terrible blue light glowing from her. There was an explosion and the bones turned to dust and the woman turned into a blue-glowing giant._

_Her laughter sounded like a yell of triumph from the Devil himself._

* * *

><p>Michael woke with a start.<p>

"Are you okay, Michael?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream," Michael said.

"I have been studying the subject of dreams. Being an AI I do not dream as humans do. I have stimulated my own virtual reality simulations to mimic the experience."

"You...make your own dreams?" Michael asked.

"Oh yes, it is a very fun experience. My last dream experience I visited the Eiffel Tower and before that I enjoyed a trip to the Caribbean."

Michael chuckled. "Dreams are not like that, Eve. You don't control your dreams. They are wild and chaotic. You never know if they will be good or bad."

"Hmm, so I should factor in random scenarios even if they are traumatizing?"

"Well, if you can avoid having bad dreams then good for you. Believe me, bad dreams can be...scary."

"Organic beings are such a curiosity. You value dreams yet fear them. I find many human concepts or double standard and contradictory."

"We're...complex is all."

"No, I am complex. It took several billion dollars to build me. You were made for free."

"Fair point," Michael said.

Just then Devin came running in, he zoomed around Michael speaking so quickly he couldn't understand what the boy was saying.

"Whoa, Devin, slow down! What is going on?"

"Apparently our wiki page got updated," Angie said walking in followed by the rest of the Champions.

"Our what?"

"Apparently we are on the Superwiki. That name does not sound right," Rickard said.

"At the risk of sounding uncool...huh?" Michael asked.

Jericho rolled his eyes. "Superwiki is a Wikipedia website all about superheroes and super villains. It is the most reliable source for anything and everything about mutants, meta-humans, magic users, aliens, and everything in between."

"And we have our own page?" Michael asked.

"Check it out!" Devin said.

He began to type on the keyboard. Everyone gathered around to look at it.

Michael saw the page had pictures of the Champions and links to their own individual wiki pages.

"The Champions are a mutant group that first came together at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Part of the X-Men training program their teacher is the founding member, Warren Worthington the third. They temporarily disbanded after the school was attacked but seem to have reformed." Franziska read.

The other images showed the Champions in costume fighting thieves and muggers.

"Who took these pictures?" Angie asked.

"I think it was the people we saved," Jacob said.

"They were taking pictures of us when we were saving their lives?" Angie asked with a frown.

"I'm more concerned about what our profiles say," Franziska said.

"Click mine!" Jericho said excitedly.

"You don't have a profile," Devin said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked.

"You've only been with us for like two hours."

"So, I should still have a profile." Jericho crossed his arms like a child.

"What does my profile say?" Jacob asked.

Devin clicked on the link to Jacob's profile. His link provided a detailed biography and a few pictures to go with it.

"Wow, this is kind of cool," Jericho said.

"More like creepy. Isn't this like an invasion of privacy or something?" Angie asked.

"Well it's not like we have secret identities or anything so it wouldn't be too hard for someone to Google us and learn our info," Devin said.

"Kid Wendigo has superhuman strength and endurance in his wendigo form as well as enhanced senses. The full scope of his strength is unknown but believed to be around fifty tons." Rickard read the section about Jacob's powers.

Jacob laughed. "Fifty? Please, I can lift more than seventy-five."

"Click me!" Wayne said.

Devin clicked on Wayne's link.

All of Wayne's info was in his biography: his reign as Kid Devil in Bloodsworth and surprisingly, even his recent mutation.

"How could they know this? Only a few people know it was caused by a mutagen," Michael said.

The more they read their profiles the more they realized that whoever was editing their page knew more than they should. Angie's profile actually mentioned her bra size, a fact she was willing to spill blood over.

They even had Michael's new powers listed, something the general public should not be aware of.

The one with the biggest profile was Devin. It had info from his early childhood all the way to the present.

"Look at the trivia. Likes Anime, is Quicksilvers biggest fan. Likes blondes. Dreams of becoming the fastest mutant to ever live. Who edits this?" Franziska asked.

Devin got a nervous look on his face.

"Must be a big fan."

"Wait...is your profile pic a selfie?" Angie asked pointing to Devin's profile pic.

It showed Devin doing the peace sign with a big smile.

"Hey, it is a selfie!" Jericho said.

"Oh my God, someone hacked my computer and stole my picture!" Devin said nervously.

"Who edited this?" Michael asked.

"Someone called...SpeedDemonRocks."

"Wait a minute...Devin...are you the one who edits our articles?" Angie asked giving him an icy glare.

"Um...no," he muttered.

They all glared at him now.

"I mean...I might have made a few updates to some of the articles. You know, to keep our fans up-to-date on our statuses. It's not like I told anything too personal."

"You told them my bust size, you little bastard!" Angie yelled at him. "How do you even know that?"

"Well...I may have gone through your dresser in your room when you were not around...I was curious myself."

Angie turned to Michael.

"I need to borrow your spear."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I am going to shove it up his ass!" she yelled.

"Oh crap!"

She jumped at him but he ran away before she could strangle him.

"Get back here!" she screamed.

She spun into a twister and chased after him down the hall.

"Should we help him?" Jacob asked.

"I have a better idea," Franziska said.

She clicked a few buttons and the monitors showed Angie chasing after Devin.

"I could watch this all day," Michael said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Deep in the desert of Egypt, beneath the shifting sand, a sinister man was working a dark science.<p>

He had chalk-white skin and midnight-black hair with glowing red eyes and a red diamond mark on his forehead.

He was typing away at a control panel in front of a metal cylinder.

"Sinister."

The man turned around to face the speaker.

"Lord Apocalypse. Perfect timing. I was about to let you know our latest project was finished."

Apocalypse remained in the shadows, almost unseen.

"Show her to me," he said.

Sinister pushed a few buttons and the cylinder opened up like a metal flower to reveal X-23. Her eyes were white and she wore a suit with many wires that pierced her skin.

"The Facility did wonderful work with her. Mentally conditioning her was easy. She is now your horseman of death!" Sinister said.

"Good. Her skills will prove useful soon enough. What of the others?"

"Holocaust's new armor is almost finished and Abyss is monitoring the X-Men. He says the target has left the island. We do not know where he is."

"He cannot remain hidden from me forever. No one can hide from Apocalypse!"

He stepped forward revealing a man with gray skin and blue lips with blue and silver armor.

"And what of the machine?" he asked.

"It's all set. All we need it the mutant and it will be ready to go," Sinister said.

"Perfect. The time has come for the strong to rise up and wipe out the weak!" Apocalypse said.

Sinister rolled his eyes keeping his back turned towards the megalomaniac so he would not see the gesture.

He had served Apocalypse for centuries and in all that time he had not lost his fanatical belief in the strong killing the weak. It had seemed like a wonderful view at the time but after hearing it spew from his mouth for all these years it kind of lost its luster.

Not that he dare say that to Apocalypse.

"Perhaps if we sent out Blood King, he might be able to lure him out. The X-Men have been looking for both him and X-23 for a while now," Sinister suggested.

"Yes. Let us arrange a scenario to convince these so-called Champions that Blood King, my horseman of war, is in need of their help. Then once they take him to their lair he will bring me my prize."

* * *

><p>A few weeks after the Champions broke away from the X-Men things were going smoothly so far.<p>

Michael continued to see Anna and still lived with Warren and went to school.

Some of the other Champions had no problems moving to the Ark.

The younger members like Devin and Wayne had difficulties. Scott had informed their families of what they were doing. Wayne managed to convince his mother he would be fine.

Devin's parents were still upset he had broken away from the X-Men. Devin had to leave the Ark for several days. He made his parents realize there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Hard to ground your son when he is capable of running faster than a race car.

Things had been quiet for the group. They had not fought any major battles, save for the occasional low level super-villain. Thanks to the Ark's teleportation technology, they could go anywhere they desired.

The group was relaxing in one of their recreation rooms. Jacob and Rickard were playing a game of pool. Jericho, Josh, James, and Angie were playing cards.

Michael, Devin, and Wayne were playing Halo and Franziska was silently reading a book.

Suddenly, Eve's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Excuse me, Michael. But something most curious has occurred."

"What is it, Eve?"

"I have detected two mutant signatures. One registers as X-23 and the other as Blut. They are currently in Canada."

"Franziska, can you see if you can make contact with them?" Michael asked.

"Of course, Michael."

The Champions made their way to their version of Cerebro they called Brainy (Wayne and Devin's idea).

The room where Brainy was kept was similar to the room where Cerebro was kept with the X-Men. It was a large circular room but instead of walking on a platform there was a flat surface and a desk-like structure with several computer consoles sitting on it.

Franziska sat down on the chair that stood in front of it and placed the helmet on her head.

She activated the device and the room turned dark, showing a map of Canada and two moving red dots.

She zoomed in on the dots.

"I am trying to make contact, but something is blocking me. I can feel Blut is excited about something. Like he is having fun."

"Knowing that little freak, his idea of fun involves a lot of blood," Angie said.

X-23 and Blut were both creations of the Facility. It was a program that wanted to recreate the original Weapon X program's work. X-23 was their attempt to recreate what Weapon X did with Logan. Blut was a different program, taking mutant children and conditioning them to become killers.

Blut's ability to control his own blood and use it as a weapon made him a perfect subject.

He met X-23 when she allowed herself to be recaptured to bring down the Facility. No one knew exactly what happened but the two formed some kind of bond and after the X-Men attacked the Facility's base, they took in Blut.

The first day he trained with the students in the Danger Room he almost killed several students and seriously injured many more.

"What about X?" Michael asked.

"I can't get anything from her. Except bloodlust," Franziska said.

"Then let's go find out what's going on. X-23 and Blut have been missing since the mansion was attacked. Eve, call Warren and let him know about the situation," Michael said. He turned to the others. "Let's suit up, guys."

* * *

><p>"You're going to have to do better than that, X!" Blut yelled out playfully.<p>

He dodged another of her swipes.

She brought her foot up and he brought up his hands, her foot blade cut his palms.

"Jeez X, why you got to be so mean?" he asked with a fake look of hurt.

X-23 let out a feral growl and charged at him. He just smiled and held up his hands. The blood from his wounds shot out and turned into a web-like net. It hit her and began to constrict around her.

He licked his hands as the wounds closed.

"I like you better when you are not brainwashed. You're much smarter."

X-23 freed herself by cutting the web off her body.

She launched herself at Blut and he dodged her attack.

"Is this really necessary?" Blut asked.

A voice answered from the darkness.

"The Champions must believe this is for real. They should arrive soon."

"Hopefully not too soon. I am having fun!" Blut said with a laugh.

"Just remember the plan. Sinister is more creative in his punishments then Apocalypse. Fail them and you will find your organs sitting in glass jars in Sinister's lab."

"Blah, blah, blah. I grew up surrounded by mad scientists, you know," Blut said.

"Impudent little shit," the voice said.

X-23 and Blut continued to fight for a while. Blut was quickly growing bored of dodging her attacks.

He formed blood armor and gave her an uppercut that sent her flying through the air.

She was about to hit a tree but with amazing flexibility she twisted around and as soon as her feet touched the tree she shot forward, slamming her fists into Blut's chest, her claws easily piercing his blood armor.

Blut formed blood claws on his fingers.

"Let's see how you like it!" he said as he thrust the claws into her chest.

They stood there, both impaled by the other.

Blut knew X-23 had a stronger healing factor then he did. She would heal from her injuries a lot faster than he could heal from his.

He could keep his claws in her for a week and she would not die.

He could keep his blood from bleeding into his organs but it required concentration, and sooner or later he would slip and die.

But then there was a flash of light and Blut grinned.

"Stop!" a voice called out.

Michael and the others ran towards them. Rickard hit her with a sound blast that blew her away from Blut.

"X-23! Laura!" Michael said.

She did not respond.

"Why was she attacking you?" Angie asked Blut.

"Brainwashed. She won't hesitate to attack you," Blut said.

A darkness suddenly enveloped X-23. Michael saw a face in the dark void and there was something familiar about it. The darkness wrapped around her and then vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Devin asked.

Michael suddenly realized where he had seen the face before. "It kind of looked like-"

"Abyss. He works for Apocalypse now," Blut said.

"WHAT?!" the Champions all shouted.

* * *

><p>A little while later the Champions were in the Ark's med-room.<p>

Michael helped Blut heal his injuries.

"After the mansion was attacked I decided to go solo. It was obvious it didn't matter where I went, no place was safe. Plus it was a great opportunity to get away from those pesky X-Men," Blut said.

"They have been trying to find you and X-23 for a while," Rickard said.

"I figured they would. I didn't want to go back with them though. All my life I have had people telling me what to do. I wanted to try being free for a while without anyone watching over me."

"How many people did you kill?" Angie asked.

"Oh a lot!" Blut said happily.

"And you wonder why the X-Men kept an eye on you," she said with a sigh.

"I didn't kill anyone who didn't deserve it. I first went to Chicago to try and give the superhero thing a try. That and for the pizza. But apparently my methods were…"he raised his middle and index fingers and bent them. "…extreme for the local authorities' liking. Something about needing a sponge to clean up the mess."

They all got a sick look on their faces.

"X found me, no surprise there. We decided to team up and travel around. Boy did we have some adventures! We got to see new places, kill-I mean, meet new people. It was fun!"

"So how did you guys get mixed up with Apocalypse?" Jacob asked.

"Sinister. He kept sending his Marauders after us. He clones them so every time we killed them he would just make new ones to replace them. It got kind of boring after a while. There is only so many times you can kill a person before it bores the crap out of you," Blut said with a huff.

"But he finally managed to capture you?" Michael asked.

"Yep. He wanted to make us into Apocalypse's new Horsemen. Luckily I managed to escape before he could do to me what he did to X. He sent her after me to bring me back. Thankfully you guys showed up." He looked around. "So is this the new X-base or something? Where are the other X-Men?" he asked.

"We kind of broke off to do our own thing," Devin said.

"Cool! Can I join! I always wanted to fight the X-Men!" Blut said with a bright smile.

"We're not their enemy. We're just not on speaking terms right now," Michael said.

"Still can I join! I promise I will try not to kill things. Unless you want me to, that is."

"Michael, can we talk to you?" Franziska asked.

Franziska and Rickard excused themselves from the others to talk in private with Michael.

"Michael, something is not right. I have been trying to probe his mind to verify his story but my telepathy is not breaking through!" Franziska said.

Michael looked over at Blut. He tried to sense the blood user's mind; he could only sense his mind but not hear his thoughts.

"Odd. Maybe it is something he was taught to do or was engineered with by the Facility," Michael said.

"Maybe. But I don't trust him. He gives me the creeps," Franziska said.

"His heartbeat never faltered, so normally I would say he is telling the truth. But Blut is not like normal people. His heart only beats faster when he is fighting."

"I think we need to contact the X-Men," Michael said.

"Are you sure?" Franziska asked.

"They have been looking for Blut and X for a long time. Besides, if Apocalypse and Sinister are involved in this then we need to let them know. There is no way we can risk taking them on alone."

While the three of them huddled together, Blut spoke with Jericho.

"So, who are you?" he asked him.

"I'm Michael's cousin," he said.

"Oh wow!" I thought his family was all dead!" Blut said.

Jericho gave him a withering look, not liking how Blut said that so cheerfully.

"My dad and his mother were estranged. Michael found him and that's how we met."

"That's great! Can you shoot fire too?"

"No, I can sense and alter mutations."

"Neat! Does that mean you can make them stronger? Could you make me stronger?" he asked.

"You're creepy enough as you are dude, you don't need a power boost," Devin said with a frown.

* * *

><p>"Lord Apocalypse, Blut has infiltrated the Champions lair," Sinister said.<p>

"Excellent," Apocalypse said.

"But Abyss is unable to enter the building. There is some kind of force that keeps him from teleporting inside."

"Really? As long as my Blood King is there it matters not. But we need to lure the Champions out. Order Holocaust to take X-23 and a squad of our best warriors to meet up with Death on Utopia."

"Death?" Sinister asked.

"My former Horseman. He thinks he has escaped my influence. But once a Horseman always a Horseman. All this time he has been a Trojan Horse, not knowing at any moment I could bring him back under my control. I'll have him soften the X-Men up then send in Holocaust and the others to go in for the kill. The Champions will come to their mentor's defense, allowing Blut to bring us the boy."

Apocalypse examined a large pyramid-shaped device.

"Once we have him then we will call forth the mutant gene that has yet to awaken and wipe out the race of man!"

**Fusedtwilight: You know when Apocalypse is involved bad things will happen. What is his plan? Find out next chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 39

**Fusedtwilight: Thnks to y beta Lisa for the beta.**

**Oh My Gosh I am so sorry it has been so long since I updated, I had a bit of writers block and decided to chill on Angel In The Attic for a while so I could recharge my batteries.**

**In this chapter Jacob learns there is more to his power then there seems and Devin faces a terrible trial.**

* * *

><p>Warren was looking out of one of the windows on Utopia.<p>

"Everything okay, love?" Betsy asked walking up behind him.

"Just thinking about Michael," he said.

"You're worried about him," she stated.

"I am proud of how far he has come. When we first found him he was just a skinny kid afraid of his own power. Now he is leading his own team of mutants. What if I was wrong? No seventeen-year-old boy should have the kind of responsibilities he had."

"He is not the same boy we brought to the school. He's lost his family, nearly died several times and faced all manner of monsters. He is proving he has what it takes to become one of the greats."

"I know. But I know what this kind of life can do to a person. I don't want him to have to go through what the rest of us have."

"Warren, he has already gone through it. And you can't protect him from life. You can only teach him to survive it."

"You're right. I just worry about him is all," Warren said.

"He's like a son to you, Warren. And he sees you as a father figure."

"Really?" Warren asked with surprise.

"Trust me, I know," she said tapping her head.

Just then there was a massive explosion at the center of the island.

"What the hell was that?" Warren asked.

"We're under attack!" Betsy yelled.

"Who is it this time?" Warren asked.

* * *

><p>"In the name of Apocalypse! Die!" Holocaust yelled, firing the cannon on his right arm.<p>

To say he looked like a nightmare was an understatement.

He was a flaming skeleton in a ten-foot-tall see-through suit.

And the only thing more twisted then his looks was his mind.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Indra asked taking cover.

"Looks like Ghost Rider's pissed off big brother!" Rockslide yelled.

"That is Holocaust! The son of Apocalypse!" Anole said.

"Apocalypse has a kid?" Rockslide asked.

"Worry less about who his daddy is and just kill the bastard!" Match yelled shooting a stream of fire at the monstrosity.

It didn't even affect him.

He aimed his arm at Match and fired. The blast was made up of the same searing orange color that radiated from his body and Match did not possess the capability to survive such an attack.

"Look out!" Rockslide yelled jumping in front of the blast and was then blown to bits.

"No!" Indra yelled.

He armored up and rushed at Holocaust.

"No, don't get close to him!" Anole yelled.

Suddenly Indra fell to his knees.

"You should have listened to your friend, boy. I am capable of draining the life out of my foes once they are close enough, a slower process then vaporizing but much more enjoyable...for me at least," Holocaust said with an evil smile.

Suddenly a blue blur flew by and carried Indra away.

"Are you okay?" Laurie asked.

Indra looked bad. His skin was sunken and his eyes hollow. "Laurie?" he asked.

"Call me Transonic; it's my codename," she said.

"Transonic?" he asked.

"Apparently it's how fast I can run." She grinned.

"Man, Devin is going to be pissed." He chuckled.

"Come to die with your friends, girl?" Holocaust asked.

"We're not going to be dying today," a voice said.

A pair of arms shot out from beneath Holocaust and sent him flying back.

Rockslide climbed out from the ground, having formed a new body from the earth.

"Didn't I kill you already?" Holocaust asked aiming his cannon at Rockslide.

"Joke's on you! I'm a sonic entity!"

"Psychic entity!" Anole shouted correcting him.

"Psychic entity!" Rockslide said without missing a beat. "And since I'm not like the others I doubt you'll be able to suck me off like the others!"

"Does he ever think before he speaks?" Transonic asked Indra.

"Let him have his moment," Indra said.

"Let's test this theory of yours, shall we?" Holocaust asked.

Before he could attack he was attacked from behind by several spider-shaped creatures made from concrete and rock.

"The hell are these things?" he asked.

"You're beautiful!" a voice said.

Everyone looked to see Zero was looking at Holocaust with wonder.

"Such raw anger! Such malevolence! You look like a demon straight from the pits of hell!" He clapped his hands together and bowed his head. "Please allow me to draw you! You are a perfect subject for my art!"

"That kid freaks me the fuck out!" Match muttered.

"Join the club," Anole replied looking at Zero with disgust.

Holocaust broke free from Zero's creations and vaporized them.

"I am the son of Apocalypse! I inspire fear in the hearts of men! Not art!"

Zero raised his head to look at Holocaust, his eyes filled with a manic delight.

"But fear is art!"

Several tentacles shot into the ground and more spider creations were created, rising from the ground.

"So imagine how much better you will look after I crack open your armor and rip out your insides!"

"Psycho," Indra muttered.

"At least he's our psycho," Transonic said.

* * *

><p>"X, stop!" Wolverine yelled.<p>

X-23 continued her assault.

She was not alone. There were dozens of monstrous cyborg creatures with her.

The other X-Men were fighting them while Wolverine fought X-23.

"What the hell are these things?" Ice-Man asked as he froze one of the cyborgs.

"Kill them first and Hank can dissect them later!" Bishop said.

Up in the sky, Storm, Cannonball, and several other X-Men capable of flight were fighting the cyborgs that were attacking the island from above.

"Where in the hell did these things come from?" Cannonball asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as we deal with them we will find their master and make him sorry he attacked us," Storm said.

One of the cyborgs aimed his laser at Storm and was about to fire.

"Storm, watch out!"

Wind Dancer sent a blade of concentrated air at the cyborg and sliced it right down the middle.

"Thanks," Storm said, "you're getting better at controlling your element."

"Guys, it's Apocalypse!" Angel said flying up to help them fight the cyborgs.

"What?" Cannonball asked.

"Holocaust is down there and so is X-23, looks like she's been brainwashed," Angel said grimly.

"Goddess, why would Apocalypse be attacking us?" Storm asked.

Back at their base, Apocalypse and Sinister were watching the battle.

All the Infinites had built-in cameras that allowed them to see what was going on.

"Everything is going according to plan. But the X-Men are putting up a good fight," Sinister said.

"Indeed. If we are to lure the Champions away from our target we must add more pressure to the attack." Apocalypse smiled. "Activate death."

Sinister nodded and began to press several buttons.

"They thought he had purified himself of my influence. What fools! As if my power could so easily be purged. It has been sleeping inside him, waiting for the time when I would call. Bring forth my Death! Bring forth my Archangel!"

Angel slammed into one of the cyborgs.

It tried to shoot him but he grabbed its arm and aimed the gun at its owner's head and let go once it had shot itself.

Several of the cyborgs flew at him, and he knew there was no way he could stop them all.

They surrounded him and aimed their guns at him.

Before he could try and outmaneuver them a burning pain began to spread over his body.

The cyborgs lowered their weapons and flew off.

The pain Angel felt was so intense he could not keep himself afloat and began to fall to the earth below.

"Warren!" Cannonball yelled.

"What's wrong with him? Was he hit?" Storm asked.

"I'll get him! Cover me!" Wind Dancer yelled.

She flew after Angel, Storm cleared her a path.

As she flew after Angel she noticed his feathers seemed to be falling off his wings.

A bright light hit her eyes, a reflection from the sun and she realized it was coming from his wings.

Suddenly something hit her.

Pain exploded from her stomach and shoulder.

Metal blades shaped like feathers had somehow become embedded in her body.

She focused on Angel and to her horror saw he had transformed.

His skin was now blue and his wings had turned into lethal metal blades.

He looked at her with an icy look as cold as the Arctic.

He extended his wings and flew off.

Wind Dancer barely had time to summon a gust of wind to cushion her fall.

Between the blades and the impact of the fall she quickly began to lose consciousness.

"He's...Archangel...again," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Michael, but Utopia is under attack," Eve said.<p>

"What?" Michael asked.

"I have intercepted communications from the island. Apparently Holocaust and X-23 are attacking the X-Men along with cybernetic creatures," Eve said.

She activated the main screen so they could see the fighting going on.

"What are those things?" Angie asked.

"I remember those things. They're called Infinites," Blut said. "Sinister makes them from the remains of his victims."

"Dear God! Those are people!" Franziska cried in horror.

"Nope. He takes the remains of his experiments and turns them into genetic soup. He remolds the flesh to his liking and adds cybernetic parts," Blut stated.

"That is disgusting!" Rickard spat.

"That's how he rolls. He didn't get his name for nothing, you know."

"Why would Apocalypse attack Utopia?" Michael asked.

"Maybe he thinks that is where Blut is?" Wayne said. "X-23 doesn't know we left the X-Men so maybe he assumed we are still on the island."

"We need to help them," Rickard said.

"Devin, Jericho, you guys stay here and keep an eye on Blut."

"Why can't I come? I want to fight!" Blut whined.

"We are not sure why he is attacking the island. But if he is after you it is best if we keep you here where you will be safe," Michael said.

"Fine." Blut pouted.

While everyone got ready Blut walked over to one of the computer monitors.

He made double sure no one was paying attention and placed his hand over the keyboard.

A cut appeared on his hand and blood began to pour from the cut and seeped into the keyboard.

"What are you doing?"

Blut hid his hand behind his back and turned to face Angie.

"Nothing, just inspecting your home," he said with a smile.

Angie eyed him suspiciously and looked at the console and saw nothing amiss.

"Don't touch anything, okay."

She walked away and Blut sighed.

He looked back to the console and saw his blood begin to resurface from under the keys.

"Stay hidden for now, okay," he spoke to it.

It went back under the keys hidden from view, waiting to strike when ordered.

* * *

><p>"You are all weak! You will die!"<p>

"Warren, no!" Psylock yelled.

She used her telekinesis to shield herself from his attack.

Cyclops tried blasting him with his optic blast but Archangel used his wings to shield himself.

"Warren, stop this madness!" Cyclops yelled.

"Die!" Archangel replied firing more blades from his wings.

"Psylock, can you reach his mind?" Cyclops asked.

"I have tried, all I hear is die X-Men you are all weak!" she yelled.

Several Infinites tried attacking them from above but Psylock knocked them back with here telekinesis.

Beast attacked Archangel from behind, but his attack was sensed and Archangel batted him away with his wing.

Gambit jumped from overhead throwing several charged cards at him and Archangel shielded himself from the attack placing his wings above his head. Cyclops took this moment to try and blast him but Archangel quickly shielded himself with just one of his wings.

"You cannot defeat me! I am your death!" he roared.

"I forgot how annoying he is when he was like this," Cyclops muttered.

"We can't fight these robots and the Horsemen; there are too many of them!" Psylock said, sensing with her mind that the tide was slowly turning against them.

"Have everyone pull back, get the defense perimeter activated!" Cyclops said.

"Die!" Archangeel yelled.

He threw more of his blades at the pair, but before Psylock could stop them they were blasted away by a white light.

"Warren!"

Psylock and Cyclops looked up to see Seraph flying above them, he was looking at Archangel in horror.

"My God, what happened?"

* * *

><p>Back at the Ark, Blut, Devin, and Jericho were watching the battle on the screen.<p>

"Damn it, we should be there helping!" Jericho said.

He had not been with the X-Men for long, but he had liked living there and he got along with the other students.

"I could be making the X-Men stronger."

"Dude, we need to look after Blood Boy," Devin said.

"Blood Boy? I like it! But I prefer my real codename: Blood King. Sounds so ominous, doesn't it?" Blut asked cheerfully.

"Our friends are fighting for their lives and you're acting like it is no big deal!" Jericho spat.

"Well geez, no need to get all bent out of shape about it!" Blut said rubbing the back if his head. "People die all the time. I mean the mortality rate for X-Men is super-high anyway, so it's to be expected."

"You should still feel bad! The X-Men took you in and took care of you! You should show some emotion!" Devin chastised him.

Blut just smiled at him, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

Devin had a strong desire to get as far from Blut as possible.

"Emotion?" Blut asked as if the word was a foreign concept to him.

"What good does feeling sad or angry do? Will it save them? Will it beat the bad guys?"

"It shows you care," Devin responded.

"But that's the thing." Blut raised his hand and a cut appeared on his palm. "I don't care."

A stream of blood began to pour out from his hand.

Jericho and Devin let out screams of disgust and got out of the way before they were doused.

"What the hell are you doing!" Devin yelled.

By the time Blut finished, the control room looked like something out of a horror movie; there was blood everywhere.

"This is sick!" Jericho said.

"Sorry for the mess, just getting ready for a fight. Now let's do something about the security system," Blut said.

Suddenly all the screens began to flicker and sparks began to fly out from all the consoles.

"Eve, what's happening!" Devin demanded.

Eve appeared in front of Devin but her image was flickering.

"His blood...infecting...losing..."

"What are you doing, Blut?" Devin asked as Eve's image disappeared.

"Apocalypse wants you."

"Me?" Devin asked.

Blut shook his head. "No. Him."

Blut pointed his finger at Jericho.

"Me?" Jericho asked. "The hell does Apocalypse want with me?"

Blut shrugged. "Don't know. They don't pay me to ask questions...in fact they don't pay me at all."

Devin ran at Blut, but just as his fist was about to make contact with Blut's face, a burst of pain centered on his feet caused him to stop and yell out in agony.

He looked down and saw that a puddle of Blut's blood had sprouted spikes that had pierced his feet, immobilizing him.

"Oh, did I ever mention I am capable of controlling my blood?" Blut asked sarcastically. "That's why my makers called me Blut; it's German for blood. It's also why I call myself the Blood King. I can even control it after it has left my body."

"Bastard!" Devin yelled.

Blut formed a scythe on his arm and slashed Devin across his chest. A look of shock appeared on his face and he fell to the floor, his blood began to pool around him.

"Devin!" Jericho yelled.

Blut held out his hand and webs of blood shot out from his fingers and wrapped around Jericho.

"Spider-Blut, Spider-Blut. Does whatever a Spider-Blut does," Blut sang cheerfully. "Watch him bleed, oh my God. Oh wait, that's just what he does."

He dragged Jericho along as he left the room, leaving Devin bleeding on the floor.

Jericho tried to resist, but the blood web was gripping him like a boa.

Blut dragged him outside where Abyss was waiting for them.

"Why didn't you come inside and get us?" Blut asked.

"There is some kind of force keeping me out. What took you so long?" Abyss asked.

Blut shrugged. "Had to wait for everyone to leave. And when you didn't show up I had to take care of a straggler." Blut shrugged.

"Let's hurry up and get back, Lord Apocalypse has waited long enough," Abyss said.

He wrapped himself around the duo and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Kid Wendigo held onto the Infinite as it flew into the sky.<p>

Utopia looked like a mere spot in the ocean.

In his wendigo form his durability was enhanced to the point where only high-caliber guns could hurt him. And even then his healing factor would quickly repair any damage he did receive.

But even he was not sure if he could survive a fall from this far up.

Wolverine was infamous for his healing abilities, but there were some limits even he didn't dare test. Many years ago Magneto ripped the metal from his bones and it damn near killed him.

It took time and help from the X-Men but he managed to heal, and with his body no longer burdened by the adamantium in his body, his healing powers increased immensely.

But ironically his bones would be re-bonded with the metal some time later.

Kid Wendigo saw Storm and some of the other X-Men capable of flight fighting Infinites.

He saw one fly up behind Pixie, she was too busy hacking an Infinite's face to notice the danger.

"Look out!" Kid Wendigo roared, his voice barely heard over the sounds of laser fire and thunder claps.

He ripped the head off the Infinite he rode on, ignoring the awful stench of blood and something like oil. He jumped off the body and landed on the other Infinite as it was about to attack Pixie.

He landed on it and they flew around as it tried to compensate for the sudden added weight.

He grabbed its arms and crushed them so he could not use his guns.

"What you going to do now?" Kid Wendigo asked with a snarl.

"_Weapons compromised. Destruction imminent. Eliminate enemy with self-destruct sequence." _It spoke in a robotic voice.

"Wait what?" Kid Wendigo asked.

He had lived through a few explosions since he transformed.

But it took a strong blast to knock him out, who'd have thought Apocalypse built each and every one of his Infinites with a pack of C4.

It almost sounded like thunder.

* * *

><p><em>Jacob woke with a start.<em>

_He was at his grandfather's ranch._

_Another clap of thunder caused him to jump._

_He hated thunderstorms. Something about the loud noise unsettled him. It was like the angry roar of some great beast hunting him._

_He stood up and walked downstairs to get a glass of water. His grandfather was still up watching the news, which was once more talking about mutants._

_Jacob's grandfather glanced up at him as he walked into the kitchen from his chair._

"_Was wondering when you would come down," he said._

_He knew Jacob had problems sleeping during a storm._

_Once when he was a kid, Jacob thought he was man enough to explore the world and live by himself. He was tired of his parents fighting and his father drinking._

_He had spent a whole night by himself huddled in a cave during a thunderstorm._

_Being so alone, cold, and miserable, with lightning flashing across the sky had left an impact on him. He always dreamed of the cave when it thundered, dreamed he was a boy again crying in fear._

_Jacob got a glass of water and sat down on the couch by his grandfather._

"_Thunderbirds keeping you up again, eh?" he asked._

_Jacob sighed. "There is no such thing as thunderbirds, Gramps." _

"_Of course there is! A whole tribe of them lived north of Vancouver Island. At least that's how the story goes," he said._

"_Exactly, it's just a story."_

"_Look at that."_

_His grandfather pointed to the TV. The image was taken from Hong Kong showing a mutant standing in front of an oncoming tank. The mutant looked like he should be in front of a computer; he had a very skinny body and was scholarly looking. _

_But then he raised his hands and sent the tank flying back when a force-field erupted from his body._

"_How can you see that and not believe in the old stories?"_

"_Did you know any mutants?" Jacob asked._

"_I might have. A lot of them look human you know. Though there was this one woman I knew once. She was super-flexible, if you know what I mean," he said wiggling his eyebrows. _

_Jacob laughed._

"_All those stories you read growing up of people who could move mountains or fly or turn into animals. It makes you wonder how much was true."_

"_You're saying thunderbirds are mutants?" Jacob asked._

"_I am saying when you live in a world where some skinny Asian kid can toss a tank around like a toy, you should keep an open mind. They say there are mutants who can turn into animals. Who's to say there wasn't once a tribe that couldn't turn into a flock of big-ass birds?"_

* * *

><p>Jacob opened his eyes.<p>

He was still falling, the wind roared in his ears, Utopia was growing larger and larger and he was no longer in his wendigo form.

He knew there was no way in hell he could survive a fall like this in his human form.

But he wasn't sure he could make it in his wendigo form either.

But still he focused on transforming, letting the power that flowed through him change him.

As he focused, he thought back to the stories his grandfather told him growing up.

Stories of birds of immense size and power, beings of divinity and majesty who soared through the heavens, their wings sounding like thunder and lightning burning in their eyes.

Jacob felt his body transforming, but he also felt something different right away.

His body grew much bigger, he felt his arms expand and his legs shorten, felt his skin tingle, and at first he thought it was the fur growing in but it felt different than it usually did.

He was so close to the ground he could see his shadow.

Only it did not look like the humanoid form of his wendigo form.

It looked...birdlike.

He realized he was slowing down.

He looked left, then right.

His arms were wings, with feathers as black as a storm cloud.

Not too long ago Michael told him during his trials that Jacob had yet to tap into his full power. Jericho himself had hinted there was more to Jacob's power then everyone assumed.

Now he was starting to understand.

There were mutants who could turn into animals, some could assume more then one the day he turned, Jacob had only assumed the wendigo form because it was all he needed when he fought that bear.

He had needed a form that was vicious and deadly and quick on its feet.

It was not until this moment that he needed something that could fly.

With a beat of his wings he soared into the sky.

There was a tingling sensation coming from his wings.

Electricity was surging around his feathers. He could feel it circulating all over his body.

_You were right, Grandad, the old stories were right, _Jacob thought to himself.

He was also thinking he was going to have to come up with a new codename because Kid Wendigo wasn't going to cut it now.

He flew up into the sky and every time his wings flapped it made a sound like thunder.

He flew towards Storm and the others. At first they did not hear him because of the thunder clouds Storm had summoned to battle the Infinites.

But Jacob let out a war cry which in his avian form was a shrill shriek that drew attention to him.

"What the hell is that?" Cannonball asked.

"I don't know, but it looks pissed," Sunspot said.

A group of Infinites flew towards Jacob, firing their guns and cannons.

But he merely flapped his wings and arcs of electricity flew forth and vaporized the Infinites.

"Well, guess whatever it is, it's friendly," Storm said.

"Friendly to us you mean," Cannonball corrected.

* * *

><p>Down below on Utopia, Wolverine looked up to see the giant bird in the sky.<p>

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

He saw it was only attacking Infinites so he decided to worry about it later.

Colossus, Dust, and Armor had joined him to help take down X-23.

But even with their help she was proving to be quite the handful.

She slashed at Dust, but she was mostly in her sand form so the attack did nothing to hurt her.

"Snap out of it, Laura!" she begged her friend.

Colossus wrapped his arms around X-23, keeping her from moving, but she stabbed him in the shins with the blades on her feet.

He let out a cry of pain and his grip loosened enough for her to escape his hold.

She brought her hand up as Colossus raised his hands to shield himself, but her claws still cut deep into his forearms.

Blood flowed from his wounds; adamantium was one of the few substances which could cut through his armored skin.

But he ignored the pain and the blood and brought his foot up and kicked her in the gut sending her flying back. He felt a couple of her ribs break. But he knew her healing and her pain threshold rivaled Wolverine's and a few broken ribs would not slow her down.

But it gave Armor the time she needed to slam her into the ground.

"I got her!" she said.

"Allow me to help," Guardian said flying down.

"Franziska? What are you doing here?" Armor asked.

"We heard Utopia was under attack and came to help."

"The bird with you?" Wolverine asked pointing up to the sky.

"Apparently Jacob has learned a new trick," she said using her power to scan the beast's mind.

She focused on X-23; she entered her mind to see what the damage to her brain was.

"God, I don't know what was done to her but I can't fix her myself. All I am getting are images and-"

She froze. One of the images floating in her mind was when she was strapped to a table with Sinister hovering over her, preparing to operate on her.

She looked to the side to see Blut standing there with a smile on his face.

"Oh no," Guardian whispered, realizing the truth.

Devin was a lot of things.

Stubborn being one of them.

So where most people might lie down after having their feet impaled and their chest slashed, he would rather drag himself to the medical bay and get patched up.

That's right, he dragged himself from the control room to the med bay.

He refused to give up. Even with the pain in his chest and how tired he felt, he knew if he didn't get some help he was dead.

He was still was losing blood and knew he would bleed out before anyone found him.

As he made his way to the med bay his mind thought back to a time before he was a mutant.

A time when he couldn't walk at all.

His dad used to joke that Devin was born running right out of his mother's womb.

The day he was born had been so sudden; they had no time to get to the hospital; they had to deliver him in the house.

Then when he learned to crawl he was like hell on wheels, zooming around the house, chasing after his brothers and knocking them to the ground.

Devin was always close to his brothers. They took after their father. Austin had his serious side and Harley inherited his quiet and calm nature.

But then again Harley had been born mute so he didn't have a choice about being quiet.

Devin took after his mom. He was the goofball, the one who could not help but throw caution to the wind and get in all sorts of trouble.

He could frustrate his brothers with his hyperactive behavior but they always looked after him. And Devin loved them.

So when he was diagnosed with cerebral palsy at age seven and had to be confined to a wheelchair, the whole family came together to give him all the love and support he needed.

It was a tough time for Devin. He loved to run and was always energetic, so being forced to sit in a wheelchair was like his own private hell.

Austin knew how much he hated the chair. He would carry Devin on his shoulders; if Devin wanted to go somewhere, Austin was more than happy to carry him.

Austin could be serious and a bit stuffy, but no one ever dared say he didn't care for his family. He helped Devin work out, helped him burn the energy that would build up inside him.

Even when Devin felt like giving up, when the depression would eat at him, Austin was there to lend him strength; he was the shoulder he needed to cry on, or to patiently calm Devin when he was having a tantrum when the anger got to be too much.

Devin had a special relationship with Harley though, being born mute and having to speak with his hands, they understood the pain of being born with a disease that took something special from you.

Harley even taught Devin Morse code so when Devin's condition made it too difficult for him to speak he could just tap what he was trying to say.

Then when Devin was ten, a miracle happened.

He and his brothers became mutants.

It was unusual for siblings to manifest at the same time, and at different ages as well.

Austin had experienced a serious growth spurt and things he gripped had a bad habit of breaking.

Harley began to sense the emotions of others and items would randomly fly around him when he was feeling emotional (and with an empath that was a lot).

Unlike most parents, the Annables were proud of their sons for their mutations. Their mother especially thought it was cool as now they could properly do their chores without complaint.

But they decided it was best to keep this quiet. They knew others in their town would discriminate against their children. Since neither of them had manifested anything physical it was easy to keep things a secret and they played Austin's growth spurt off as a hormonal deficiency.

Now at eighteen and 7'8, he towered over his family.

At first it seemed like only his older brothers had developed powers. Devin was happy for them, but at the same time he had hoped he would develop a power as well.

But when you gain the power of super-speed you have to actually move to use it.

Devin did not realize he had this power until the day his family went to the county fair. Devin had been showing improvement with his speech and they decided to celebrate.

His mother and brothers went on the Ferris wheel while his dad and he went to go get some ice cream.

His dad seated him at a picnic table while he went to go get the ice cream.

Devin watched the people around him. He tried not to feel bitter as he watched all the people walking, not truly understanding how lucky they were.

Devin never really knew what it meant to be envious until he got stuck in the chair.

Sure he felt envy for kids who had the newest video game or a new bike. It was human nature to want the best.

But sadly, even adults take for granted the simple things. And it wasn't until he lost the use of his legs he learned to truly appreciate them.

Devin refused to feel bitter; he refused to let such emotions weigh him down. He would not let the disease ruin him.

A pair of kids a little older then him ran by. They were a rude pair, bumping into many people and not even bothering to slow down or apologize.

Devin watched them disdainfully. If he or his brothers acted like that, his mother would tan their hides.

So ignorant of anything but their own game, they slammed into one man who just happened to be at the knife throwing booth.

In hindsight, having such a dangerous game at a crowded area was probably not a wise move.

Just as the man had been about to toss his knife, the idiot kids slammed into him, causing his body to shift as he threw the knife and instead of heading for the target, it flew through the air heading for Devin's father who was walking back to his son with their ice cream.

A little later Devin would replay the events back in his head to understand what had happened. Because sometimes things can happen too fast for us to understand.

Devin realized the danger his father was in, in a moment when the world seems to slow down as an inevitable catastrophe was about to take place and all he could do was watch, Devin acted on pure instinct.

Leaping from his chair, his legs filled with more power than a bronco, he ran for his dad, neither caring that he was too far away or that his legs should not even be working.

There was only panic and a sense of urgency.

Devin ran into his dad sending them both to the ground, and a second later the knife hit a tree with a loud thud.

His father was confused; he didn't understand what had happened. He didn't know that his life had just been in danger.

He stood up and bent down to pick Devin up. But to his immense surprise Devin stood all on his own.

The rest of the family quickly made their way over. Harley was sensing odd emotions and knew something was wrong.

They asked what had happened and of course why Devin was walking, but their father quickly ushered them away to the car, well aware of the whispers of the growing crowd.

Devin kept running his hands up and down his legs as if he was afraid they would once again become inert. They did not speak until they got home.

Once they walked inside their home, they sat down in the living room (Devin instead stood), and talked about what happened.

Devin decided to show them what he could do and began to run around the room, laughing with joy as his speed created powerful gusts of wind.

Harley had to use his telekinesis to lift him up in the air to keep him from running.

It was the happiest day of Devin's life! Not only could he walk again, but he could run faster than ever now.

Devin knew a thing or two about pain. He knew what it was like to struggle, to be seen by others as being broken or weak.

But he wasn't broken and he wasn't weak. Not now and not then.

He would not give up, he would not give in!

He dragged himself to the med-bay, even though his chest screamed in agony and blood loss threatened to send him to a slumbering death.

He crawled to the nearest table, and gritting his teeth he lifted himself up onto it.

The pain in his chest and feet was terrible and he didn't know how much longer he could keep his eyes open.

"A-A-Activate emergency...protocols," he wheezed.

The table lit up.

_"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," _a robotic voice says.

Unlike Eve, who was a sophisticated AI and would immediately begin to control Ark's devices to heal Devin, the minor AI which was designed in case something happened to Eve needed to be given instructions to operate.

"S-S-Scan and repair...damage," Devin gasped.

The whole table lit up and a 3D image of Devin appeared floating above him like a ghost.

_"Severe blood loss detected, body in risk of going into shock. Several lacerations to the feet and a major laceration to the chest. Suggest immediate sealing and blood replacement."_

"Do it!" Devin cried with all the energy he had.

Several mechanical arms appeared from the side of the table.

One of them stuck an IV into his arm which began to pump artificial blood into him. The last thing he saw before the darkness finally claimed him was of the mechanical arms descending on him.

He could already feel them working on his feet and he hoped to God he wouldn't feel the pain when he passed out.

* * *

><p>"DIE!" Archangel yelled.<p>

He fired a barrage of feathers at Seraph who used his spear to block each attack.

"Enough, Warren!"

Seraph threw a sphere of angel fire at Archangel who raised his wings to shield himself.

"You can't kill me with such a weak attack!" he growled.

The sphere turned into a net-like form and wrapped around him.

"Who said anything about killing?" Seraph asked.

"You dare restrain me with such a weak power?!" Archangel roared.

"Can't be so weak if it is keeping you down, Warren," Cyclops said.

"There is no Warren! There is only Death!"

Betsy walked up to him. She summoned her psy-dagger and stabbed him in the head. He screamed in pain and passed out.

"What happened?" Seraph asked. "I thought Warren broke free of Apocalypse?"

"What do you know of Apocalypse?" Cyclops asked sharply.

Seraph quickly told them about finding Blut and what he told them.

"This doesn't make sense. Why attack us though?" Cyclops asked.

"We figured Apocalypse thinks we're still with the X-Men so that is why he attacked Utopia," Seraph explained.

"If they are looking for Blut then why are they not looking for him?" Psylock asked. "Looks to me like they are just picking a fight. They are not actively trying to seek out anyone."

"Where is Blut now?" Cyclops asked.

"Back at the Ark with Devin and Jericho," Seraph said.

"Look out!" Psylock yelled.

They ran out of the way as Holocaust fell from the sky. He was being attacked by the combined efforts of Skald, Rockslide, and Kenji who had created more grotesque spider-like creatures to fight.

A mini-twister flew towards Seraph and when it stopped spinning Tazmin stood with Anole and Match, while Transonic flew down carrying Indra.

"I think I am going to be sick," Anole said looking ill.

Match lacked his resolve and spewed a steady stream of flaming vomit.

"Oh God!" Anole cried and threw up.

"It's worse than being teleported by Nightcrawler!" Match groaned wiping his mouth.

Holocaust blasted Rockslide and Kenji's creations disintegrating them again, and then he began to drain Kenji and Skald of their life-force.

Seraph summoned two ropes and threw them at the pair and with all his strength pulled them away from the abomination before he could kill them.

Seraph placed his hands on the two and began to heal them.

Rockslide was already reforming right next to the group, grinning happily.

"You have a lot of nerve attacking us, Holocaust," Cyclops growled.

"I am the son of Apocalypse. I do as I please!" Holocaust seethed.

Archangel finally woke up and broke free of his net.

He stood up and spread his wings.

"My God, what happened to Warren?" Tazmin asked looking at her former teacher in horror.

"For some reason he's returned to being Archangel," Psylock said glumly.

Just then Holocaust heard Sinister speaking through the communicator built in his suit.

"We have what we want. Return to base," he said.

"Understood. Come Death, we must return to Father."

"No! They must die!" Archangel seethed.

"We have our orders. We'll deal with them later," Holocaust said.

"You're not going anywhere," Cyclops said.

There was a flash of light and both Archangel and Holocaust were gone.

They all looked up and saw the Infinites were vanishing in a similar flash of light.

"Okay, two questions," Cyclops said. "First, why did Apocalypse attack us?"

"And why the bloody hell is there a giant bird flying in the sky?" Psylock asked.

_-Michael!-_

_-Franziska?-_

_-We have been fooled. We made a terrible mistake. We need to get back to the Ark. I can't get in contact with Eve. Blut is working for Apocalypse. X-23 is still here and I have been trying to scan her mind, and I can see now Blut was sent to infiltrate us. They wanted Jericho!-_

* * *

><p>Devin opened his eyes.<p>

He slowly sat up.

Both his chest and feet were healed.

He slowly moved his legs off the table. They felt just fine.

_"D-Devin."_

"Eve?" Devin asked looking around expecting to see her hologram form.

_"Re...damage...should be...back on...glad...alive." _

Devin stood up.

"Can you get in contact with the others?" Devin asked.

"_Commi...still...own..."_

"How can I help?" Devin asked.

"_Assist...nes...in...ore..."_

Devin understood what she meant.

He ran down to the maintenance room. The drones who were responsible for maintaining the Ark were already in the middle of fixing the damage.

They were creepy silver mannequin-like machines with no faces.

Devin thought they kind of looked like the Cybermen from _Doctor Who_.

They were like the Ark's anti-bodies, fixing any damage and protecting them from harm.

Devin made the mistake of antagonizing one once for giggles.

But they were horrifically fast, moving so fast they seemed to teleport, and one had caught Devin before he managed to run too far. Had it not been for Eve stopping it, it would have crushed his head like a grape.

But now they were fighting the blood that had infected the Ark's main systems.

Every time they tried to clean it the blood would spring to life and attack them.

Devin had an idea so he ran back to the med-bay and searched through their inventory until he found what he was looking for.

Anticoagulant.

He grabbed several vials and grinned.

"Alright, my time to shine!"

**Fusedtwilight: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

Angel in the Attic

Chapter 40

**Fusedtwilight: Sorry for the wait guys, I hope you all had a good Holiday Season and Happy New Year! A big thanks to my beta who has been with me for almost five years, can you believe it!**

**First chapter of 2015 starts now!**

* * *

><p>"And that's how I dragged myself to the med-bay and thought of how to get rid of the blood," Devin told his teammates.<p>

"So you're telling us you came up with the idea to use anticoagulant to weaken Blut's blood and cleaned it out of the Ark's systems?" Rickard asked.

"That was a well-thought-up plan for you," Angie said amazed.

"I know, right," Devin said grinning. "But what's this about you turning into a giant bird?" he asked Jacob.

Jacob shrugged. "I thought I could only turn into a wendigo. But I think I can turn into other creatures as well."

"Like what, a unicorn?" Wayne asked.

Jacob shook his head. "I don't think so. But ever since I turned into the thunderbird I get this feeling like I am connected to all the tribes of the Americas. Like all the creatures they ever believed in are inside me waiting to come out."

"I knew you had yet to discover this part of your power. But even I didn't imagine you were capable of this," Michael said. "I can see it now. You're finally beginning to understand your power."

"And we'll need it for when we save Jericho," Franziska said.

"How is X-23 doing?" Angie asked.

"Emma is working on deprogramming her as we speak. It will take time though," Michael explained.

"What happened to Warren?" Jacob asked.

"Hank believes that whatever Apocalypse did to Warren all those years ago wasn't gone. Merely dormant. All the samples of Warren's blood have been altered. He thinks that it is some kind of virus that went undetected until Apocalypse reactivated it."

"So now he is his horseman again," Devin said glumly.

"We'll get him back. And Jericho," Michael said firmly.

"But how are we going to find them?" Angie asked.

"The Stepford sisters are using Cerebro but Apocalypse won't be found unless he wants to," Franzika said.

"But surely our tech should be strong enough to find him," Wayne said.

"Apocalypse has had access to alien technology since the days of ancient Egypt. But I do have an idea of how to find him," Michael said.

"How?" Rickard asked.

"By finding Blut."

They all looked at him with curious expressions.

"As you all know, I gained a few new powers since I performed the trials. One of them is tracking a person's psychic essence. It's a form of telepathy. In theory, I could track a person anywhere, but since Blut was teleported away I won't be able to pick up his trail. But I figure since this part of my power is like telepathy maybe I can use our Cerebro to enhance my power to find Blut, but sensing the whole world to find where he is."

"Michael, you are still a novice when it comes to telepathy!" Franziska said. "I mean no offense but the only ones who are allowed to use it are Emma, the Stepfords, and Betsy."

"I know. The psychic feedback is immense and I might wind up dead."

"Or brain dead," Franziska threw in.

"But I have to try. If you help me I might have a better chance. We can't wait for Emma to fix Laura. The only reason Apocalypse wants Jericho is to use his power. And if what Magneto wanted to use him for was bad I bet Apocalypse's plan is a thousand times worse."

Just then Josh walked in.

"Well good news, the blood has been cleaned out of the Ark's systems. Eve? You there?"

Eve reappeared in her hologram form.

_"Yes Josh, thank you. And thank you, Devin for stopping Blut's blood."_

"No problem, sweet cheeks," he said giving her a thumbs up.

_"Devin showed amazing endurance and great courage after he was injured by Blut. I confess I am surprised he survived."_

"He's a Champion alright," Wayne said bumping fists with Devin.

_"I owe you all an apology. I should have paid more attention to Blut. But my attention was diverted by the mutant trying to get inside."_

"What mutant?" Rickard asked.

_"As you all know, the Ark was built using both scientific and mystical means. Adonai had protective spells cast on the Ark to keep it safe from being penetrated by technological and mystical means. A mutant teleporter was trying to make his way into the Ark but the protection spells prevented him from entering. However, once Blut made his way outside he left with the teleporter."_

"Do we know who it was?" Michael asked.

_"Nils Styger."_

"Abyss!" Michael said remembering his encounter with him in the alternate timeline.

"Isn't he Kurt's brother?" Angie asked.

_"Half-brother. Same father but different mothers. Going by the codename of Abyss, he has the ability to turn his body into a living gateway to another dimension. Although he has had a few incidents with the law he is not classified as a threat to the population and is considered peaceful. My only deduction is that he too has fallen prey to Apocalypses manipulations."_

"We'll let Kurt know about Nils. Josh, do we still have any of Blut's blood left?" Michael asked.

Josh nodded.

"Good. I'll use that to track him. Franziska come with me to the Cerebro room. We'll work together on this. Rickard, contact Utopia and let Scott know about Nils."

Franziska and Michael left while Rickard called Scott.

As they made their way to the Ark's Cerebro the two of them talked.

"What about Warren?" Franziska asked. "You think we can reverse what has been done to him?"

"The X-Men were able to free him from Apocalypse once. But I am more concerned about this happening again. If we do cure Warren, who's to say this virus won't activate again."

After Franziska and Michael left the room and Rickard began to call Utopia, Angie walked over to Devin.

"Hey, Devin?"

"Yeah?"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"What you did was brave. Amazing even. I don't know if I could have done what you did. I am glad you are one of the good guys, Devin. You have the heart of a Champion."

Then to his immense delight she kissed him on the cheek. She gave him a friendly smile then walked away.

He stood there, frozen, his face turning a deep shade of red.

"Hey man, you okay?" Wayne asked walking over. "Your heart is beating really fast."

"Dude, pinch me, I think I am dreaming."

Wayne pinched him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I was just kidding! Now there is going to be a bruise!" Devin complained rubbing his shoulder.

Wayne just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Thank you, Rickard. We will keep you informed."<p>

Scott ended the call.

He looked through the glass window into the other room where Emma was trying to help X-23.

Hank had to remove several machine devices from her body which would have been a more delicate process had it not been for her healing factor.

He got out as much as he could; they would have to wait until later to get out the rest, for now Emma was trying to cure her of Apocalypse's mental control.

Logan walked up to Scott and stood next to him. Gazing into the room, his face was blank but Scott knew he wanted to be in there, to be close to X.

"Good news, no one was killed. Lots of injuries but nothing no one won't survive. Lots of damage to the island and its buildings."

"Considering what we had to face, we got lucky," Scott commented.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, bub. Apocalypse had Michael's cousin and plans to use him for God knows what. We were just the diversion."

"I talked to Rickard. They're going to try and use one of his new powers to try and find where Apocalypse is."

"Please tell me the kid isn't going to try and take on Apocalypse all by himself," Logan asked.

"No, Rickard promised they would let us know if they find him. And it would seem Apocalypse has also acquired Kurt's brother Nils as well."

"Abyss? Shit that makes things more complicated. He's a stronger teleporter then the elf. And if he can make mutants stronger imagine what he could do to old blue skin himself. He could make him stronger or-"

"Or use him to steal the powers of others," Scott said grimly.

"Wait what?" Logan asked. "The hell you mean, Slim?"

"When Tessa examined Jericho to see what his limits are she saw he is not only capable of sensing and enhancing powers, but stealing them as well. He can take a person's power and render them normal and put their power into someone else. Even someone who already has a power."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Logan asked.

"It is better to let the students come into their powers in their own way. Besides, Jericho is a borderline kleptomaniac. If we told him he could steal another's power he might not be able to resist the urge to do it. Tessa said that part of his power is dormant."

"I seem to recall her saying a bunch of Michael's powers were dormant as well," Logan commented.

"Michael's abilities awoke due to outside interference. And if Apocalypse is aware of this part of Jericho's power then I fear what that mad man intends to do with him. With the technology at his disposal he might be able to strip us all of our powers. And take them for himself."

"And with his whole survival of the strongest belief this would be the best chance to make him the top dog," Logan said looking terrified at the thought.

And Logan did not scare easily. But he had fought Apocalypse many times. He knew he would sacrifice millions of lives without a shred of regret if they did not fit his belief system.

"We need to find Jericho and soon, Logan. I have a bad feeling about this," Scott said.

* * *

><p>"I want a power up! I want a power up! I want a power up! I want a power up!" Blut yelled stomping his feet.<p>

Sinister sighed and looked up from his computer.

"What are you prattling on about now?" he asked.

"Michael's cousin is supposed to make mutants stronger, right?" Blut asked.

"Not just mutants. Anyone with a superhuman ability. Such beings are rare. Some can give a temporary boost in superhuman abilities and there are some whom can negate superhuman abilities. It is more common to find the former. But Jericho has the unique ability to not only power up a meta-being temporarily, he can also unlock a superhuman's powers to their fullest."

"So he can unlock my power to its fullest?" Blut asked.

"Yes."

"Then let him use his power on me!" Blut whined.

"Wasn't the power upgrade I gave you enough?" Sinister asked.

"I had to endure several hours of you opening me up like a Thanksgiving turkey and pumping me full of chemicals and serums!"

Sinister shrugged. "I told you the process would be unpleasant."

"You didn't even give me anesthesia!"

Sinister waved his hand at Blut. "A small sacrifice for the power you gained in return. Now leave me be."

"But imagine what he could do for me. I thought Apocalypse was all about survival of the fittest?"

"Yes, but he also believes power must be fought for."

"And yet his four horsemen are mutants he has modified," Blut said with a pout.

"Do not let Lord Apocalypse here you speak like that!" Sinister snapped. "You should be grateful to even be one of his chosen Blood King."

"Now that X is with the X-Men again it's not like he has much of a choice."

Sinister gritted his teeth. He was not a man who dealt with fools gladly and Blut was especially good at pushing his buttons.

"Just stay away from the boy. Once our plan is complete you will get what you desire and more."

"Okay...what is the plan again?"

"We told you!"

"I wasn't listening. I got bored and started thinking of fun things instead of two creepy old mutant guys who want to rule the world."

"Then why would you follow us if you don't even know what we plan?" Sinister asked.

"You could blow up the world and I wouldn't care. I just want to kill people," Blut said cheerfully.

"Fine!" Sinister snapped. "But pay attention this time!"

"Okay!"

"We are going to hook the boy up to a special device which will amplify his power. We will then hack all the satellites of the world using his power, and the satellites will cast a signal which will activate the mutant gene of every mutant in the world!"

"Wow! So Apocalypse will turn every human in the world into a mutant?" Blut asked.

"Sadly no. Only the ones who have the gene."

"But won't they all activate sooner or later?"

"Sadly no. See some people are sadly only destined to carry the gene to pass it on to future generations. What we plan to do is activate the gene. Bringing forth untold millions of mutants into their full potential."

_"Full potential?" _Blut asked.

Sinister smiled. "Yes! Instead of having to wait for years for their powers to fully develop they will all instantly have access to their full powers!"

"Won't that be a bit dangerous?" Blut questioned. "I know some mutants are incapable of controlling their powers. I have even heard of mutants who killed a bunch of people when they manifested their powers."

"Ah, but that is what we want! Imagine how afraid the humans will become when suddenly millions and millions of mutants suddenly emerge into the full might of their powers! I dare say it could lead to a war! A war that mutants will win under the leadership of Lord Apocalypse!"

"And what about the mutants who already have powers?" Blut asked.

"They will get a power up as well."

"Yippie!" Blut shouted jumping up and down.

"Just be patient and go find something to do. I am trying to do some calibrations; if I am not careful this could backfire."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Simply put, his power is to activate and strengthen superhuman abilities. But if the harmonics are not done right when we activate the device and send out the signal we could do the reverse and turn all the mutants human again."

"Oh wow, that isn't good."

"No, which is why you need to go and leave me alone so I can work. Isn't there a meeting you're supposed to be attending?"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Better go to that. Have fun doing your boring mad scientist stuff. Bye."

Blut left the room and Sinister sighed.

"Damned pest. As soon as I get the chance I am fusing his lips together."

* * *

><p>"I am happy to be back in your service, Lord Apocalypse," Warren said kneeling before Apocalypse who sat on his throne.<p>

"And just in time. Sadly, Death was weak and now captured by the X-Men. No doubt they are trying to undo my enhancements on her. Such a waste. I planned on having you and her fight to the death to see who was the most worthy of being the horseman of death. But problem solved."

Warren stood up and got in line between Holocaust and Abyss.

"My horsemen. The time has come for mutants to rise up and take control of this planet. For too long have the weak humans been its masters! And the foolish X-Men have always prevented this."

"Damn them to hell!" Abyss said.

"Gene traitors, the whole lot of them!" Holocaust roared.

"This time they will not stop me!" Apocalypse yelled banging his fist on the arm of his throne.

He stood up and walked to the trio.

"With the mutant child in our possession we will accomplish my centuries-long dream! By awakening every mutant gene carrier to their full potential they will come to me and I will lead them to a glorious revelation!"

"Hail Apocalypse!" the three of them said raising their hands.

Suddenly the door opened and Blut came running in. "Sorry I am late."

He walked up to them and gave them a confused look.

"Why are you raising your arms like that?" he asked. "You look like you are trying out for a cheerleadingsquad."

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago, Blut," Apocalypse said.

"Sorry, I was asking Sinister if I could have Jericho make me stronger, and then he told me what we plan to do with him again because, as it turns out, I wasn't listening the first time you told me."

"Then why have you been with us this entire time?" Apocalypse asked.

"I wanted to kill lots of people and you do have a record for genocide. I mean, you named your own son Holocaust."

"Oh, and Blood King is sooo intimidating," Holocaust mocked.

"I don't want to intimidate my foes. I want to lure them into a false sense of security. It makes killing them that much more fun when they realize what a monster I am," Blut said with a childish giggle.

"I don't know if I should be happy he is on our side or afraid," Abyss muttered.

"My Lord, what of the X-Men?" Warren asked. "We should not underestimate them. Time and time again they have ruined your plans."

"It matters not. If they come to us we will greet them with force. I will not let them or anyone stand in our way. This is our hour of glory! We will not be denied!"

* * *

><p>Franziska and Michael stood in the Cerebro room of the Ark.<p>

It was similar to the one the X-Men had, only the wall was decorated with an atlas of the world.

Michael placed the helmet on his head.

"This is risky, Michael," Franziska warned. "We have no idea if this will work or how it will affect you."

"We don't have time to waste, Franziska. We need to save Jericho and Warren. God knows what Apocalypse is going to do with my cousin. But I doubt he is going through all this trouble to capture him without good reason."

He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the machine began to turn on.

"Fine, but were going to take this nice and slow. I am not going to be the one to tell Anna you fried your brain," Franziska said.

She handed him the vial of Blut's blood and Michael focused his mind on it, the psychic residue was strong on it. Which made sense as it was blood, the physical essence of a person.

Everyone had a different taste to them, a different flavor. Blut's essence bothered Michael with its flavor.

It boiled with rage and bloodlust, and yet there was also a deep longing for companionship but at the same time there was a sense of resentment.

Blut always acted like a happy and innocent kid, but that was just a mask to hide the ugly beast beneath.

"I got Blut's scent," Michael said.

"Alright. Now before we begin we need to connect our minds. That way I can help you through this," Franziska said.

"You've come a long way since we got you from Berlin," Michael said.

"I studied with some of the best telepaths in the world. They helped me learn tricks I never imagined."

"Maybe you can help teach me a few things when we get a chance. Since I unlocked my own telepathy I have been getting migraines and I have learned things about my teammates I should not know."

"Tell me about it. If I have to hear Rickard recite one more poem about Victor's perfect green skin I am going to send him back to Utopia," Franziska said.

They both laughed.

"Alright, here we go."

Michael felt her mind touch his.

_-Alright, we are connected so let's take this nice and easy.- _she mentally spoke.

Michael could feel his mind expanding, reaching out to encompass the whole world.

_-Oh God!-_ he thought to himself.

_-The first time is always unsettling,- _she said sympathetically.

Unsettling was too small a word to describe what Michael was feeling.

How do you describe what it is like for all the thoughts and feelings of the world to fill your mind?

Immense, overpowering, maddening are insignificant as well.

How could the Professor or Jean or Emma or anyone else use Cerebro so often? How do they block out all the noise?

All these thoughts all these feelings.

Love and hate, joy and sorrow, life and death, all of it laid bare for Michael to see and feel and taste and touch!

Suddenly the voices vanished, and he was suddenly aware that he had broken out in a cold sweat. His knuckles were white from clenching his fists so tightly.

"Are you alright?" Franziska asked him looking worried.

"I felt them...all of them," Michael said shakily.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Is it like that every time you use Cerebro?" Michael asked her.

She nodded her head silently.

"It is always overwhelming the first time. I thought my mind was going to burn away from all those thoughts," she said.

"I…I...I didn't know there was so much..."

"I know. Everything the human race is you can sense with this machine."

"No wonder the Professor was so determined to help people. I could sense so much pain," Michael said sadly.

"We should not be doing this, Michael. You're not ready. You've only had your telepathy for a little while. This takes years of training and-"

"No! Just give me a minute. We'll go again once I collect myself."

"Michael-" Franziska began to lecture him.

"No, Franziska!" He raised his voice, startling her. "We don't have time. I won't lose Warren or Jericho to Apocalypse. I can do this. I just have to endure it is all."

* * *

><p>Jericho had enjoyed his power.<p>

It was always fun to _know_ how a mutant's power worked and how strong they were before even they knew themselves.

And he always knew, he just had to be close enough to anyone with a super-power and he would just know what they were capable of.

He didn't know how he knew, it wasn't like he was reading their minds.

And if he so chose he could make them stronger. Lots of kids from Utopia were intrigued by the idea of making themselves stronger.

But right now Jericho wished he had something more useful like teleportation so he could get the hell out of here.

After that freaky shadow guy and Blut brought him here they were greeted by a creepy guy with snow white skin and crimson colored eyes with a red diamond mark on his forehead, and a giant man who looked to be part human and part machine.

Now here he was stuck in a glass tube and worst of all…

He really needed to pee.

The door to the lab opened and the white skinned guy walked in.

"Let me out of here, you vampire looking asshole!" he screamed.

Sinister rolled his eyes.

"Such language. Keep in mind, young man, I need your power, not your mouth. Keep insulting me and I will fuse your lips together."

"What do you want with me?" Jericho asked.

Sinister smiled, but it made Jericho feel like he had been thrown into a lake of ice-cold water.

"Just to give you a little present."

He tapped a few buttons on a nearby console and the floor opened up revealing a sinister looking black armor suit.

"Not my style, to be honest," Jericho said.

"But at least try it on."

Sinister walked over to the suit and pushed a button between the helmet and the collar.

The suit opened up and the inside was much more terrifying then the outside.

There were several needle like protrusions running along the spine of the suit.

"These needles go into your spine and allow us to tap into your neurosystem. And guess what. You don't get any anesthesia," Sinister said with a grin.

"Oh shit," Jericho croaked.

* * *

><p>"Michael, I swear to God, if I have to I will call Anna if you don't stop!" Franziska yelled at him.<p>

"I almost got it!"

_-I almost got it!-_

Michael yelled this both mentally and verbally.

"No!" Franziska said and hit the button that turned the machine off.

They had been trying for almost an hour but Michael was still having trouble trying to locate Blut's scent.

But when you are trying to sniff around the whole world for one psychic scent it can be rather hazardous.

Michael was starting to bleed from his nose, ears, and eyes. He knew this but he was being rather stubborn.

"I'm getting better at it, Franziska," he argued wiping his face, smearing blood on himself.

"No, you're killing yourself!"

"I am the leader and I-"

Franziska stuck her finger in his face.

"Don't you dare try to pull rank on me, Michael Bronson! You're no use to anyone dead, and that is where you are headed!"

Michael was quiet for a moment. Then he sighed.

"I know, it's just...he's my cousin and I promised I would look after him. And Warren is back to being Archangel and I'm scared."

Franziska put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're scared. We're all worried about Jericho and Warren too. But neither of them would want us to die finding them. So how about we take a small break, okay?" she asked with a pleading tone. "Just half an hour, okay?"

He nodded.

"Alright. Could you get me something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back."

She began to walk down the walkway sighing to herself about how stubborn he could be, but he did have a good heart.

But just as she walked past the door she realized leaving a stubborn good-hearted guy alone without supervision was not a smart idea.

And just as she thought this the doors closed.

She cursed herself for a fool and began slamming her fists on the metal doors.

"Michael, stop! Let me in right now!" she screamed.

Realizing it was futile and there was no way she could enter physically she decided to try and use her telepathy to communicate with him.

_-Michael, I swear when I get my hands on you!-_

_-Don't distract me, Franziska. I'm going to try and use the archistratege to do this.- _he responded.

_-WHAT!? Michael, now you're putting other people at risk! Xavier could kill people with Cerebro, but he had the strongest mind and he had years of mental discipline. But if you use your full power-_

_-I have to try. I am just trying to find Blut. I just have to focus on him.-_

_-I hope you survive because I am so going to slap you!- _

Michael tuned her out and focused.

He placed the helmet back on his head and just as he began to hear the voices he entered the archistratege state.

His eyes glowed with a fiery light and as he spread his wings a blazing eye-like symbol appeared on each feather. His skin turned a shade whiter like marble and several glowing markings smoldered on his body.

He gripped the vial of blood tight and focused on its essence, on what made Blut who he was.

The voices hit him like a lightning bolt, billions of thoughts all rushing at him like a terrible wind.

So many images in his mind.

A woman giving birth to her first child, her husband dutifully standing next to her holding her while the doctors did their job.

A young boy being kissed on the cheek by a girl he had feelings for and a warm feeling spreading over his body as he looked into her smiling face.

A drug addict having just sold her body for drugs was sticking the needle into her arm, not knowing or caring if it was already used, too desperate to escape the pain and despair of her life to the drug haze.

A young girl was arriving home from school, not knowing her dad was inside waiting for her. He was finally back from overseas and was going to surprise her.

An old woman sat dying in a hospital room. Her kin sat around her, spending their final moments with her. A sense of happiness and peace filled her.

A woman kissed her husband goodbye and waited for him to get in his car and drive away to work. She called her secret lover and told him it was okay to come over now. She loved her husband but she craved excitement and passion, and although she felt guilt for her infidelity the need for sexual satisfaction was too much for her to resist.

A mutant walked through the halls of his school. He only recently discovered his power and was lucky enough to still look the same. No one knew he feared being discovered. His own parents were avid anti-mutant supporters and he feared his friends would abandon him if they ever found out. He now lived his days in fear.

His heart danced with joy for those who were happy and wept for those who lived in such sorrow.

So much pain, so much love.

Why do they torture themselves?

Why do they hate and hurt and fear?

Why can't they all love and respect one another?

Surely he should do something.

_-Do not be afraid,- _he whispered to the mutant. _-You are perfect just as God made you. Stand tall and love yourself before others learn to love you.-_

The mutant stood a little taller, feeling the fear ebb away into a sense of caution. He just had to wait another three years and he could move out of his parents' home. He would secretly visit the mutant websites and talk to other mutants online, get their opinions and thoughts and maybe learn how to deal with his situation better.

The junkie who was now unconscious - he purged her of her addiction. He was surprised he could even heal her from this distance, but thanks to his own power combined with the Ark's Cerebro, he was able to purify her of her addiction and as she slept he gave her a dream of hope, so when she awoke she might decide to do something more with her life.

To the cheating wife who was now busy with her lover - he squashed her carnal desires and made every memory of her husband suddenly fresh in her mind. Suddenly she felt nothing but guilt for what she was doing and after asking her lover to leave she decided she had an epiphany and resolved to make things work with her husband.

And for the old woman dying peacefully, as she took her last breath he made sure the last thing she saw in her mind was the memory she treasured most: when her husband was still alive and they were having Christmas dinner with their children and grandchildren.

But there was still so much to do, so much pain to ease, so many wounds to heal.

Was this what it was like to be God? To see into the hearts and minds of all who lived in the world?

How easy would it be for him to right all the wrongs of the world right now?

All the murderers and rapists could suddenly have a stroke, all Michael would have to do was will it and all the wicked would fall from the world.

Evil did exist, he could see and hear it.

Shouldn't he end it?

Just a thought was all it would take.

But how many would die?

Hundreds? Thousands? Millions?

Michael was supposed to save lives, yet did one not have to sometimes take a life to save a life?

How tempted was Xavier every time he put Cerebro on to do such a thing?

And why didn't he?

Because maybe he knew that the path to hell is paved with good intentions.

Michael had no right to judge. Did he not kill some of the Purifiers?

_But that was self-defense and they killed our family_ a dark voice in his mind whispered.

But who was he to judge who lived and who died? Might does not equal right.

Today he judged who lived and who died, but tomorrow he might try and decide what people thought and felt.

And he was not here to do that. He had a mission: to save his cousin and his mentor, Warren.

So, after steeling himself he resumed his task and began to look for Blut again.

The world was like one great bit tapestry. A billion strands of mulch-colored light all woven together. Each strand an invisible trail left by a single being, the scent their soul left behind in their wake.

Each one had its own flavor; some were sweet and some were sour. Some were rich and vibrant and some were dull and rather ugly.

But each one was precious, each one unique and special.

So Michael focused on the essence of Blut. It was bitter and filled with pain. Michael wondered if he made a mistake because he could not see Blut being in agony. Maybe causing it but not feeling it himself.

But the essence he sensed matched the blood in his hand. Blut had known pain, suffering, agony. And it had warped him; darkness had touched him and tainted him.

Blut was a dark creature because he had been raised in darkness.

Michael traced the pattern of Blut's essence all over the world; he followed it until he found it was freshest in Alaska.

Suddenly Cerebro was turned off.

Franziska had Eve use the Ark's teleportation technology to teleport herself inside.

She had sensed what Michael was doing and decided it was time to put a stop to this.

Michael powered down himself. He looked horrific. Blood was running down his face from every orifice on his head.

He almost fell to his knees but she caught him before he fell.

"Alaska...Alaska...Alaska," he kept on muttering.

* * *

><p>"So all he can say is Alaska now?" Wayne asked.<p>

"Apparently," Franziska said glowering at Michael.

The Champions were in the med-bay. She had brought him there to be checked over. Had it not been for his own healing abilities he would have died from the blood hemorrhaging into his brain.

But it was always good to get a check-up, even with healing powers.

Although he was now physically fine, Michael was, however, only able to say one word.

"Alaska," Michael said as he sat on the table.

"That was very dangerous, Michael! You almost died!" Rickard chastised.

"Alaska," Michael said looking sorry.

"It's my fault, I should not have left him there by himself, what was I thinking," Franziska said with a sigh.

"Alaska, Alaska, Alaska," Michael said.

"Can't you fix his brain?" Angie asked.

"After all the trauma is has sustained today I would rather not risk exposing his brain to any more psychic intrusion. Which reminds me…"

Franziska brought her hand back and slapped Michael on the face.

"Daaaaamn!" Devin, Wayne, and Jacob said.

"Alaska?!" Michael said rubbing his cheek.

"I told you I was going to hit you for being so stupid!" she said jabbing her finger against his chest.

"Alaska," Michael mumbled.

"Okay, where exactly in Alaska?" Angie asked, "I know it doesn't have much but it is still a pretty big place."

"_I managed to save the exact location before Michael passed out," _Eve said.

An image of Alaska appeared on the screen.

"Why would Apocalypse hide there?" Jacob asked.

"It is very remote; there aren't any towns for miles," Rickard said

"Just perfect if you're up to no good," Devin said.

"Alaska." Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"We need to call Scott and let him know we have found them," Rickard said.

"I think Michael should make the call," Franziska said with an evil grin. "He can tell him every little detail."

Michael shot her a dirty look.

* * *

><p>Scott, Emma, and Logan stood next to Laura's bed.<p>

Emma finally managed to break Apocalypse's hold on her.

Hank still had to remove some of the machines from her body but she was doing much better.

"You don't have to talk right now," Scott said to her.

She shook her head weakly. "You need to know what is going on. Blut...he has joined Apocalypse."

"What happened to the two of you?" Logan asked. "You just disappeared."

"After the mansion was destroyed and the Professor died, I knew Blut would try and run while everyone was distracted. He was never truly satisfied with the X-Men. He wasn't able to kill as much as he wanted to."

"You'd think all the times we have had to fight for our lives he would be more than satisfied," Emma commented dryly.

"Blut was created to kill. He was grown like me. His training was similar to mine. But they used different methods. They would force him to fight, pumping him full of hormones and chemicals so he felt pleasure fighting. Training his mind and body to crave killing. I knew he would start killing again and he did. It was just drug dealers and lowlife trash. So I didn't judge him too harshly. But I knew it was only a matter of time before he slipped, so I decided to keep an eye on him, and for a while we worked together cleaning up the streets and helping people. But then Sinister showed up and offered us a chance to work for Apocalypse. I refused but Blut accepted. I tried to convince him not to go but he turned on me and captured me. Said he wouldn't go without me."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because I am the closest thing to a friend he has. He thinks were soul-mates. Thinks we were created to be together."

"Blut has a...crush on you?" Logan asked looking revolted by the idea.

"When I infiltrated the Facility, we bonded. We both had a lot in common. We were both created by the Facility to be weapons. Forced to kill and tortured. If anyone can understand him, it's me."

"You're nothing like him, Laura. You broke free from them and tried to better yourself," Logan said.

"Yeah, and when I found out they had made more like me I went back to free them."

"Believe me, darling, we all remember," Emma said.

The X-Men helped X-23 infiltrate the Facility so they could finally put a stop to their monstrous experimentations

But by the time they had arrived at its base the vast majority of its soldiers were dead and all the test subjects were slaughtered.

Xavier had his own reservations about allowing Blut into the school and several of the X-Men voiced their opinion on the matter as well.

"Do you know what Apocalypse intends to do with Jericho?" Scott asked.

"Same thing Magneto intended to do only on a larger scale," she said. "He is going to use him to activate the gene of every dormant mutant on the planet."

"Dear lord! If one in five humans have the gene that is well over a billion new mutants!" Hank said.

"That's not all. The new mutants and the mutants whose gene is already active will be brought into their full genetic potential. Ever wonder what you could do if your power was magnified, Scott? Or you, Frost? Your telepathy could become stronger then Xavier's was and you might be able to turn other people into diamond. Even those like Logan and myself with animal-like mutations would be affected," she explained.

Hank began to pace around. "Oh my stars and garters! Logan could become almost immortal if his healing factor was enhanced to such a degree! But it might affect his mentality! He could lose control of his feral instincts and become a feral beast! And what about those mutants who can't control their powers, like Rogue? If she touches a person long enough they could die! But after such an empowerment a single touch could be deadly! Being close to her could kill you!"

"Mutation is already random and sometimes a dangerous thing. But if Apocalypse does this, how many mutants might accidentally kill someone when they manifest?"

Scott knew all too well how unpredictable mutation could be. The majority of his youth was spent staring down at the ground for fear he would hurt someone with his optic beams.

But if his power was intensified then even the ruby-quartz which he wore would not be able to keep his power in check. In fact, instead of projecting it from his eyes it might project from his whole body.

"What is that psycho thinking, pumping mutants up like that!" Logan said.

"Apocalypse is about survival of the fittest. If so many mutants manifest and so violently the humans will naturally retaliate. There will be war. And Apocalypse will be there offering them to help control their powers with his technology, not knowing he will strip them of their will and brainwash them like he did to me."

"Why go after Jericho? Tessa can activate the mutant gene and there are several other mutants who can do such," Hank said.

"Because Jericho is stronger than the others and he would survive long enough to do what Apocalypse intends to do with him," Laura said.

"How did Apocalypse even know about him?" Logan asked.

"Magneto has a spy in his ranks. When he found out about Jericho the spy told Apocalypse," Laura explained.

"Do you know where Apocalypse is, Laura?" Scott asked.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, but I know it was somewhere remote. Someplace cold."

Just then Scott's communicator activated.

Kitty spoke but she sounded a little confused.

"Scott, it's Kitty. Michael has called...he keeps talking about Alaska."

* * *

><p>"Well that was entertaining," Devin said as the Champions geared up.<p>

Scott had been confused when Michael kept on saying nothing but Alaska until Franziska explained what had happened. Michael then had to endure listening to Scott chastise him for his _irresponsible behavior,_ for half an hour.

"The best part was how Michael could only defend himself by saying Alaska," Wayne said and the two of them chuckled.

"Alaska!" Michael said acidly glaring at them.

"Try using your telepathy to speak," Angie suggested.

_-You guys are jerks!- _Michael said using his mind.

"Glad to see you can _think _normal," Wayne said with a laugh.

Rickard opened a box and began pulling out vials and handed them to everyone.

"We need to be ready. I know we face some grim odds but this could give us an advantage if we face Blut."

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Anticoagulant. The same stuff Devin used to help clean Blut's blood from the Ark's systems. From what we have learned it will keep his blood from solidifying and make it less dangerous, though I won't say useless, so still be careful."

"Sweet! All we have to do it pump the little freak with some of this and he won't be able to get all slicey and dicey!" Devin said.

"Like I said, "Less dangerous, though I won't say useless, so still be careful'," Rickard repeated.

"And it's not just him. It's Abyss, Holocaust, the Infinites, Apocalypse, and Warren," Franziska stated.

"But we're not going in alone. The X-Men are going to help," Angie said. Her voice was filled with confidence.

"Yeah, maybe this will show Scott we can handle ourselves!" Devin said pumping the air.

"Alaska!" Michael said mimicking Devin.

_-I mean, yeah,- _he mentally said with a blush.

"Eve, send us to Utopia," Rickard said.

"_Good luck. And do me a favor. When you come across Blut, turn him into a greasy smear. I am still upset he managed to infect me with his blood. I still feel dirty."_

"Don't worry, we'll give you a makeoverwhen this is all over," Rickard said.

The Champions stood together and Eve teleported them to Utopia.

* * *

><p>Apocalypse and his Horsemen walked into the room where they kept Jericho.<p>

"Is he ready, Sinister?" Apocalypse asked.

"Yes, Lord Apocalypse. I am now tapped into his nervous system and can control his power!" Sinister smiled.

"We know, we heard the screaming," Blut said.

Inside the armor Jericho was trying to stay conscious. Having needles penetrate your spine may be the worst pain to ever feel.

"Give me a demonstration of his abilities! I wish to see for myself a small sample of what he can do!" Apocalypse said.

"Of course. Perhaps one of the Horsemen!" Sinister said, feeling giddy to test out Jericho's power.

Immediately all the Horsemen began to argue over who should be empowered.

"I am the son of Apocalypse! The right is mine!" Holocaust argued.

"I called dibs first!" Blut countered.

"I am the most valuable! It is only fitting I become stronger for the good of the team!" Abyss reasoned.

Warren, however, merely shot his feathers at Blut and Abyss, lacerating them with the blades and causing them to fall injured but alive.

Before Holocaust could retaliate, he struck with his wings. In their metal form they were able to easily cut through his armor causing energy to spill out.

"Not in here, you damned fools!" Sinister yelled in outrage.

"I am the strongest on the team! While these fools argued with words I won my right through action!" Warren said savagely.

"Well spoken! Come forth my Horseman and receive your reward!" Apocalypse grinned.

"Father!" Holocaust said in outrage, his hand covered his wound.

Apocalypse merely looked upon his son with contempt.

"Had you been the one to strike first then it would be _you_ and not _he. _You shame me, my son! I had thought you would have acted more appropriately. A man takes power, he does not argue or negotiate over it!"

"Yes, Father."

The only thing that burned brighter than his body was the feeling of shame and contempt he had for Warren. He would not forget nor forgive this insult. When the time came he would make him pay for this humiliation.

"If you're all done with theatrics, let us continue," Sinister said with a frown.

He pressed a few buttons and the suit of armor began to move. Jericho cried out in pain as his body was forced to move against his will.

"Step forward," Sinister instructed.

Warren stood in front of the suit. It raised its arms and the arms morphed into satellite-like designs.

Sinister pressed a few more buttons and a blue colored energy shot forth from the satellites and hit Warren.

He cried out, not in pain but in pleasure and feral joy as he felt the power within him begin to grow.

They all watched the Horsemen with hungry expressions and Apocalypse with a cold detachment.

Warren began to grow blackish-blue feathers all over his body, his nails turned into black talons, his boots exploded as his feet turned into bird-like claws, and his face became more avian, developing a beak.

His wings still remained metallic though.

"How do you feel, my Horseman?" Apocalypse asked.

"My master, I feel stronger than ever! I am ready to cut the weak down!" Warren said inspecting his hand with approval.

"And soon you will, my servant. You soon will!"

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the Champions and X-Men bring the fight to Apocalypse. But do they stand a chance when Jericho is powering the Horsemen up?**


End file.
